


Nature and Nurture

by Kinnabaris



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babylock, Kidlock, M/M, Parentlock, clonazione
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 132,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinnabaris/pseuds/Kinnabaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il governo inglese per sbaglio clona Sherlock Holmes, il che porta un bebé al 221B di Baker Street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nature and Nurture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/729134) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> Ecco a voi la bellissima parentlock "Nature and Nurture" di earlgreytea68, che consiglio vivamente di leggere in inglese, se possibile, poiché alcune espressioni e giochi di parole che impreziosiscono il testo originale sono pressoché intraducibili con la stessa efficacia in italiano. Inizialmente fluffy, questa storia evolve in direzione più matura nell'ambito Johnlock, senza però perdere la propria delicatezza e lo stile quasi sempre umoristico e leggero. Spero di riuscire a pubblicare i capitoli con una buona frequenza, università e impegni familiari permettendo. Se risulterò troppo lenta, vi prego di scusarmi, farò sempre del mio meglio e, per non pregiudicare la qualità del risultato, prenderò né più né meno del tempo necessario.  
> Credo che sia una storia bellissima che tutti debbano conoscere, quindi darò il massimo.  
> Buona lettura!!!

La cosa più ridicola era che il bambino somigliava a Sherlock.

Era così piccolo che ancora si dimenava senza controllare braccia e gambe, a malapena in grado di tenere la testa alzata da solo. Tuttavia somigliava a Sherlock, con i capelli che ricadevano in riccioli neri sul capo e gli occhi di un pallido blu-grigio-verde al cui effetto John era ormai quasi immune. Poi, quando alzò la testa verso l'alto e gridò all'universo mondo il proprio disappunto, John dovette ammettere che la somiglianza era perfetta.

Sherlock fissava quel frugoletto, che dava l'aria d'essere assai scontento, con evidente stupore. John si sarebbe goduto l'insolita presenza di questa espressione sul viso di Sherlock, se non fosse stato anche lui troppo stupito per farlo.

Mycroft allontanò il bimbo da sé, l'antipatia dipinta in viso, mentre il piccolo piangeva disperato, agitava i pugni e scalciava. "Non la smette mai," disse Mycroft. "Oddio, Mycroft, è ovvio che non gli piaci," rispose Sherlock, allungando le braccia verso il bimbo e sottraendolo alle grinfie di Mycroft.

"Attento," esordì John, se non che, non appena Sherlock lo prese in braccio, il piccolo smise di piangere. Lo tenne sollevato davanti a sé, a distanza, osservandolo, e il bimbo ricambiava lo sguardo. Le loro espressioni erano identiche.

Mycroft parve ancor più infastidito al vedere il bambino tranquillo rispetto a quando gli piangeva in braccio.

"Spiegati," ordinò Sherlock in tono secco, senza togliere gli occhi di dosso al bimbo.

"Pare," osservò Mycroft, "che questo bambino abbia il tuo DNA."

"Ovvio," sbottò Sherlock. "Ma come?"

È proprio da Sherlock non avere un bambino nel modo consueto, pensò John. In _alcun_ modo consueto. "Una scappatella di una notte brava?" suggerì John, per alleggerire la tensione.

Sherlock gli lanciò un'occhiata sprezzante. Il bimbo pure. John non era tanto sicuro di riuscire a tenerli entrambi nell'appartamento.

Mycroft si esaminava con grande attenzione i gemelli della camicia. "Il tuo DNA è stato-"

"Usato per concepire un bambino senza il mio permesso?" Il tono di Sherlock era quasi stridulo mentre lo diceva, e il bambino guardò Mycroft con disapprovazione. John non poté biasimarli per questo.

"Come hai fatto ad avere il suo DNA?"

"Come altro avrei potuto fare per falsificare l'accertamento della sua morte senza un campione di DNA?"

"Avete preso il DNA da…" iniziò John con delicatezza.

Mycroft, Sherlock e il bimbo gli rivolsero tutti uno sguardo minaccioso.

"Dai miei capelli, naturalmente," lo informò Sherlock.

"E quindi avete… creato un bambino solo grazie a questo? Si può fare?"

"Possono fare praticamente tutto, John, Baskerville non ti ha insegnato nulla?" chiese Sherlock, impaziente, e si rivolse nuovamente a Mycroft. "Ma non avresti dovuto creare un _bambino_ col mio DNA. Non senza il mio consenso."

"Non l'ho fatto. È semplicemente successo. Per sbaglio." Mycroft aveva l'aria di chi ha appena morso un limone.

" _Per sbaglio_? Tu mi hai fatto clonare _per sbaglio_?"

"Pensi davvero che saresti _tu_ la mia scelta per il primo clone umano della storia?"

No, pensò John, osservando il bimbo che, in braccio a Sherlock, si mordicchiava contento il pugno, quella era una prova schiacciante che s'era trattato di un errore. Un _clone_ venuto per errore. _Accidenti_.

"Bene, cosa ne facciamo di _questo_?" chiese Sherlock. Il bimbo sembrò offendersi a sentirsi chiamare 'questo' e gli si dimenò in braccio.

"Beh, ci sono diverse possibilità," replicò Mycroft, "ma una volta che mi hanno detto cosa era successo, ho pensato che sarebbe stato… ingiusto, da parte mia, prendere la decisione da solo. Lui è, a conti fatti, tuo."

"È un mio clone," puntualizzò Sherlock.

"È un _bambino_ ," disse John, e il piccolo parve guardarlo con sollievo. "È solo un neonato."

"Un neonato clonato," lo corresse Mycroft.

"E con questo che vuoi dire?" chiese Sherlock.

"Non si può… Non si può buttarlo via e basta, come i becher rotti del giorno prima e piastre di Petri piene di muffa. È un _bambino_." John guardò Sherlock. "È tuo _figlio_."

"Non lo è. In effetti, lui è _me_."

"Quali sono le possibilità?" chiese John a Mycroft.

"È il primo clone umano perfettamente riuscito. Il primo di cui si sappia qualcosa, almeno. Il governo ha una gradevole struttura dove può crescere, ben sorvegliato e controllato."

"Aspetta un po'…" voleva interromperlo John, ma Sherlock si accigliò e disse, in fretta: "No."

John e Mycroft lo guardarono sorpresi.

"No?" gli fece eco Mycroft.

"Non lo rinchiuderai in un qualche ospedale, Mycroft, dove sarà punzecchiato come un esperimento per tutta la sua vita, come hai fatto con me."

"Tu sei cresciuto in un… istituto?" disse John. Non ne sapeva nulla.

"Certo che no," disse Mycroft. "Sta esagerando con la teatralità, come al solito."

"Ma sono cresciuto con specialisti che continuavano ad esaminarmi, ripetutamente. 'A cosa somiglia questa macchia d'inchiostro?' e 'Magari un altro test delle sue onde cerebrali per vedere cosa succede mentre gli facciamo questo' e 'Qual è la prima cosa che ti viene in mente quando senti la parola "blu"?' Assolutamente no. Sei già riuscito a farlo a una versione di me, non ti permetterò di farlo anche alla prossima."

"Magari l'adozione?" suggerì John. Gli sembrava una buona idea: una qualche giovane coppia senza figli, desiderosa di un bambino da amare.

"Quale coppia vorrebbe adottare il primo clone umano al mondo?" domandò Mycroft.

"È un bambino, Mycroft. È un bambino bellissimo, nonché il clone di un uomo intelligente che-"

"No." Il tono di Sherlock ero sommesso, calmo e deciso.

John lo guardò. Teneva la testa abbassata, vicina a quella del bimbo, il naso che quasi sfiorava quello del piccolo, l'esatta copia in miniatura."Cosa?" chiese John.

"No." Sherlock alzò il capo, raddrizzandosi un poco e atteggiando il viso a quell'ostinazione che John conosceva bene. "Sarò io a crescerlo."

John lo fissò. "Io… cosa?" Sherlock non aveva mai manifestato alcun interesse per i bambini. Non sembrava lo irritassero più di quanto lo irritasse il resto dell'umanità, ma John non aveva mai pensato che ne avesse _voluto_ uno.

Sherlock ricambiò il suo sguardo con tranquillità. "Lui è me, John. Non permetterò che lo crescano persone che non possono comprenderlo. Non permetterò che… No. Rimarrà qui."

C'era così tanto dietro a quell'affermazione, così tanto che John voleva scoprire, così tanto di improvvisamente rivelato su quell'infanzia di cui Sherlock non parlava mai. Poi però guardò Sherlock, che teneva il bambino stretto in braccio, e questi, che in quel momento allungava le manine verso i brillanti bottoni di madreperla della camicia di Sherlock. Sebbene l'intera faccenda fosse pura follia e lui stesso non sapesse come avrebbero anche solo cominciato a far quadrare la presenza di un bambino nel caos delle loro esistenze, annuì e si voltò verso Mycroft. "Sì," disse. "Giusto. Il piccolo rimarrà qui."

Mycroft ribatté che era assurdo, che non avevano i mezzi necessari per prendersi cura di un bambino. A onor del vero, a John già frullavano per la testa considerazioni di natura pratica su tutti quegli oggetti cui Sherlock non avrebbe pensato, come ad esempio culle, vestiti, pannolini e biberon; tuttavia, spinse Mycroft fuori dalla porta, poiché non era loro di alcun aiuto. Quando John tornò di sopra, Sherlock era in piedi davanti alla finestra con il bimbo in braccio.

"Ed ecco il tuo orribile fratello Mycroft che se ne va. Ritorna sempre. Purtroppo."

"Dovresti dire 'zio', non 'fratello',"disse John.

"Tecnicamente è un 'fratello'," replicò Sherlock senza voltarsi.

"Sherlock… " disse John, con un sospiro.

"Ti capisco se vuoi andartene," disse Sherlock brusco, sempre girato verso la finestra. "Dopotutto… Un bambino non  era nei patti."

"I patti erano non sapere quali sarebbero stati i patti," disse John schietto. "Ma non sono sicuro che tu abbia idea della responsabilità che un bambino comporta. Sherlock, potremmo trovare qualcuno che lo adotti. Un'adozione aperta, sapresti tutto di lui, e…"

"Chiunque fosse, farebbe del proprio meglio, John," disse Sherlock, adagio, rivolto alla finestra. "E avrebbe le migliori intenzioni. Ma sarebbe un bambino _così_ _solo_ …"

John ripensò a tutto ciò che Sherlock taceva, al bambino solitario che doveva essere stato, al bambino solitario che il piccolo sarebbe potuto diventare. Pensò che nessuno dei due avrebbe dovuto più essere solo, perché ora ce n'erano due di loro. Era strano e innaturale, ma vero.

"Bisognerà dargli un nome," disse John.

***

Mentre John faceva la lista della spesa, il bimbo cominciò a fare i capricci. John afferrò la giacca e fece capolino in soggiorno, dove Sherlock teneva il bimbo a debita distanza, scioccato, mentre quello emetteva versetti insoddisfatti.

"Vado a fare la spesa," disse John. E poi: "Perché lo tieni in quel modo?"

"Si sta lamentando," si lamentò Sherlock.

"Certo." John s'infilò la giacca. "Perché è il tuo clone. È press'a poco quel che anche tu fai."

"Mi pianti _adesso_? Con… _questo_?" Sherlock accennò col capo al bambino.

Il piccolo parve offendersi e se ne uscì in un gigantesco pianto.

"Oddio," disse Sherlock, fissando terrorizzato il bimbo. "Che sta _facendo_? Perché lo sta _facendo_?"

"Forse ha fame. O magari bisogna cambiargli il pannolino."

Sherlock si girò sconvolto verso John. " _Cosa_?"

"Sherlock, cosa pensavi sarebbe successo quando hai suggerito che ci prendessimo cura noi di questo bebè?"

Sherlock sembrava ferito. "Pensavo che avremmo fatto esperimenti scientifici insieme in cucina e che tu ti saresti lamentato al vederci mescolare ceneri di sigaro e tè."

John se lo immaginava anche troppo bene, Sherlock con una mini-versione di sé al fianco, entrambi assorti nel loro piccolo mondo-Sherlock cui solo John poteva avere accesso, qualche volta. Nella visione, il bimbo era più grande, aveva quattro, cinque o sei anni, e il 221B era immerso nella tenue e dorata luce del sole. D'un tratto, John s'accorse che, a dirla tutta, _voleva_ quella visione. Non gli era mai venuto in mente, mai prima di allora, che avrebbe potuto desiderare di _farsi una famiglia_ con _Sherlock Holmes_. Prima di questo, aveva sempre dato per scontato che o avrebbe rinunciato completamente all'idea o alla fine si sarebbe impegnato e sarebbe tornato a uscire con le ragazze. Era come se le due vite future che aveva voluto si fossero fuse in una sola.

Si rese conto di stare fissando Sherlock con aria scioccata. Per fortuna l'altro era così preso dal bimbo in lacrime che non sembrava aver fatto caso alla sua piccola crisi.

"Non dobbiamo farlo per forza, sai," disse John, perché ora che gli era venuto in mente che avrebbe potuto _volerlo_ fare, era quanto di più spaventoso gli fosse mai capitato. "Possiamo sempre cambiare idea."

I tratti di Sherlock si indurirono in un'espressione di ostinata determinazione. "No," disse fermamente, stringendo il bimbo in un abbraccio protettivo. "Non cambierò idea." Guardò John. "E tu?" Era a metà tra una sfida e una richiesta.

"Ora che siamo in ballo, balliamo," disse John, e guardò il bimbo, che in quel momento pareva piuttosto insoddisfatto. "Ma avremo bisogno di pannolini e latte in polvere, e dovremo dargli un nome, quindi comincia a pensarci." John distolse lo sguardo dal vano della porta e vide la signora Hudson in piedi fondo alle scale, che guardava in su incuriosita.

"Sembra che ci sia un bambino lassù," disse lei.

"In effetti c'è," rispose John. "Mycroft ha accidentalmente clonato Sherlock."

La signora Hudson lo guardò sorpresa. "Prego?"

John trotterellò giù per le scale. "È solo un'altra giornata al 221B, signora Hudson," le disse uscendo. Si ritrovò a fischiettare mentre camminava verso il negozio. Sherlock era nel loro appartamento con un bambino, e John, inaspettatamente, era _felice_.

***

L'appartamento era tranquillo quando John ritornò. John aveva imparato a diffidare di un appartamento tranquillo. Significava che o Sherlock era nel bel mezzo di uno dei suoi epici bronci, o aveva fatto qualcosa che sapeva che John avrebbe ritenuto così irritante da sperare che, a rimanersene abbastanza tranquillo, John avrebbe in qualche modo potuto dimenticare che era lì e non gridargli contro.

John entrò in punta di piedi nell'appartamento e trovò Sherlock che, seduto sulla sua sedia con il bimbo in grembo, gli mostrava il teschio. Il piccolo ne era entusiasta. Continuava ad allungare la mano, esitante, per toccarlo.

"Credo sia un po' giovane per le lezioni di anatomia," osservò John, appoggiando sull tavolo le borse della spesa. "Ma, in effetti, è te. Hai visto la signora Hudson?"

"Sì. Sembrava pensare che la signora Turner abbia una nipote che potrebbe avere una culla, o qualcosa del genere. Mi ha poi fornito molti dettagli di scarsa importanza su suddetta culla, che ho completamente rimosso."

"Ottimo," disse John, nel tono in cui di solito gli parlava per fargli capire che non ci vedeva niente di _ottimo_. "Bene, piccolo clone. Ho pannolini per te _e_ latte in polvere. Di quale hai bisogno? Di entrambi, temo."

Il bimbo gli fece un versetto e toccò il teschio di nuovo, come a dire: _Perché mi parli di cose concrete? Io ho un_ teschio.

Due di loro, pensò John. Adesso ne ho _due_ di loro.

"Sì, sì, lo so che papà ha un teschio interessante e zio John solo cose noiose," commentò John, portando via il bimbo dalle braccia di Sherlock. "Facci l'abitudine, ragazzo."

"Io non sono suo padre," disse Sherlock accigliato. "E tu non sei suo zio."

"Non vorrai che ci chiami Sherlock e John." John posò con attenzione il bimbo nell'incavo del braccio  mentre estraeva un pannolino dalla scatola, non senza una certa difficoltà.

"Perché no? Sono i nostri nomi."

"Vedi quest'accappatoio che non metti più? Lo sto usando come fasciatoio." John vi distese il bimbo, mentre quello si lamentava di quanto noioso lui fosse, e poi disse: "Qual è il tuo piano? Dirai a tutti quelli che lo vedono che questo bambino è un clone? Il primo e per ora unico clone umano?"

Sherlock taceva, e John sapeva che stava ponderando le possibili conseguenze di una simile azione. Sherlock non voleva che questo bimbo fosse solo, e classificarlo come L'Unico Clone Umano era un immediato pretesto per la solitudine, l'unicità, le prese in giro al parco giochi.

"No," disse infine Sherlock.

"Allora dovrai essere suo padre." John stava incontrando serie difficoltà nel cambiare il pannolino. Erano anni che non lo faceva. "Altrimenti non ha senso."

"E perché tu dovresti essere suo zio?"

"Non lo so." John era soddisfatto che il pannolino nuovo sembrasse essere messo abbastanza bene sul bimbo. Cominciò a sbottonare la tutina che aveva addosso, operazione più ardua di quanto si possa pensare. "Un amico di famiglia, 'zio' sembrava appropriato." John riuscì a finire di sbottonare e guardò il bimbo, che gli sorrise. John gli sorrise di a sua volta, si chinò e gli stampò un bacio sulle guance paffute, preso da un improvviso moto d'affetto. Sperava che Sherlock non cambiasse idea, perché si accorgeva di essere già troppo affezionato al piccolo.

"Perché tu non sei suo padre?"

"Perché non lo sono," gli fece notare John, prendendo il bimbo in braccio.

"Nemmeno io."

"Ma sicuramente più di me." John si raddrizzò, sistemandosi addosso il piccolo in una posizione comoda. Con il nuovo pannolino, il bimbo sembrava parecchio più contento.

"Ma davvero? Non gli hai forse appena cambiato il primo pannolino?"

"Tienilo." John gli passò il bambino. "Dobbiamo preparargli un biberon."

"Dubito che abbia fame." Sherlock e il bimbo lo seguirono in cucina.

"Quindi tu non mangiavi neanche da piccolo?" sospirò John. "Fantastico. Non ho fatto altro che raddoppiare il numero delle battaglie da sostenere ogni giorno. E sarò sempre in minoranza numerica, vero?" John stava studiando le bottiglie, pensando a come avrebbe dovuto sterilizzarle, e domandandosi come diavolo si potesse ricavare un biberon dal latte in polvere.

"Perché non possiamo essere entrambi suo padre?"

John stava leggendo le istruzioni del latte in polvere. "Cosa?" chiese, distrattamente.

"Potrebbe avere due padri, no?"

John distolse l'attenzione dal latte in polvere per guardare Sherlock, che pareva serissimo. "Sherlock, perché  t'importa tanto?"

"Perché se facciamo questa cosa insieme, dovremmo farla _davvero_ insieme. E perché se mi succede qualcosa, non voglio che se lo prenda Mycroft."

John lo guardò per un momento, ma Sherlock stava osservando il piccolo, celando molte emozioni nello sguardo. "Va bene," decise John. "Faremo tutto ciò che si deve legalmente fare per assicurarci che questo non accada. Per adesso, è solo il nostro primo giorno con lui: diamogli da mangiare e mettiamolo a letto, senza correre troppo."

Sherlock si sedette al tavolo della cucina con aria soddisfatta e osservò alternativamente il bimbo, che teneva in braccio, e John che gli preparava il biberon. L'attenzione del bimbo era completamente presa da John. Pareva vagamente divertito, come se John fosse un atto di una commedia procurata espressamente per il suo piacere.

"Insisterai perché mi chiami 'papà', vero?"

"Preferiresti qualcosa di più formale, tipo 'padre'?"

Sherlock fece una smorfia. "Dio, no. Mio padre voleva che lo chiamassimo 'padre', odiavo farlo."

Una cosa in più su quell'infanzia segreta, pensò John, concentrandosi sul preparato di latte in polvere. Archiviò quella notizia con le altre. "Allora 'papà', è aggiudicato. Anche 'papi', magari."

"Potrebbe chiamarti 'babbo'," suggerì Sherlock. "Così non ci confonderebbe."

John riempì con attenzione il biberon. "Non è necessario decidere in questo momento."

"Non ti piace 'babbo'?"

John si voltò verso Sherlock, la bottiglia in mano. "Sinceramente, Sherlock, non ci ho mai pensato."

"Possiamo fare cambio. Io potrei essere 'babbo' e tu 'papà'."

John raddrizzò il fianco contro il tavolo e guardò Sherlock.

"Che c'è?" chiese Sherlock qualche istante dopo.

"Solo che… non ho mai pensato che avrei fatto questa conversazione con te."

"Tu rendi la mia vita imprevedibile," osservò Sherlock.

E John rise. Rise e rise tanto da dover trarre a sé l'altra sedia, perché non riusciva più a star in piedi. Sherlock e il bimbo lo fissavano con identici cipigli accigliati.

"Non riesco a credere che pensi che sia _io_ quello che rende imprevedibile la nostra vita," riuscì finalmente a farfugliare.

"Beh, lo sei," insisté Sherlock, imbronciato.

"Tieni." John si asciugò le lacrime e passò a Sherlock il biberon.

Sherlock pareva scioccato. "E che dovrei farci con questo?"

"Dargli da mangiare, magari?"

Sherlock sembrava quasi terrorizzato alla prospettiva.

"Non devi farci niente," lo rassicurò John. "Saprà lui cosa fare."

Ancora dubbioso, Sherlock spinse con attenzione la tettarella del biberon verso la boccuccia arcuata del bimbo. Quegli la aprì, si attaccò al biberon  e succhiò, inghiottendo avidamente il latte, gli occhi grigio-blu fissi su Sherlock. Lui, del tutto sorpreso, ricambiò lo sguardo.

"Aveva _fame_ ," disse Sherlock.

"Te l'avevo detto," disse John, alzandosi per prendere uno dei bavaglini che aveva comprato, dato che il bimbo si stava sbrodolando.

"È insopportabile, ma ci piace," disse Sherlock rivolto al bimbo.

"Sta' zitto," disse John, e aveva tutta l'intenzione di dare con la mano un colpetto d'avvertimento alla testa di Sherlock mentre passava, ma, in qualche modo, finì per far scivolare le dita tra i capelli di Sherlock. Sembrava più che altro un carezza. Ma John non si permise di pensarci troppo, così come non si permise di pensare al fatto che era possibile che Sherlock avesse reclinato un po' la testa incontro alla pressione delle sue dita.


	2. Chapter 2

La signora Hudson chiamò per fare rapporto sulla culla che era andata a cercare. Era tutta loro, non avevano che da trasportarla.

John, che stava lavando i piatti dopo aver dato la pappa al piccolo, sporse la testa fuori dalla cucina per chiedere a Sherlock come pensava di fare per prenderla.

"Fallo fare a Mycroft," disse Sherlock. Era disteso a pancia in giù sul tappeto, il viso vicinissimo a quello del bimbo, anche lui disteso a pancia in giù nel disperato tentativo di tenere la testa alzata con la stessa disinvoltura di Sherlock.

"Si farà vivo qualcuno per la culla," disse John alla signora Hudson. "Grazie mille per averne trovata una." John riagganciò e osservò Sherlock, che in quel momento teneva un dito alzato di fronte al bimbo e lo allontanava progressivamente da lui, mentre quello ci si scagliava contro con un braccino malfermo. "Cosa stai facendo?" chiese John.

"Sto cercando di capire quanto sappia fare," rispose Sherlock.

"E che conclusioni hai tratto?"

"Ha ancora molta strada da fare"

"E non è proprio questo il bello dei bambini?" commentò John, scavalcando con attenzione il piccolo per raggiungere la scrivania.

"Sì," stabilì Sherlock. Sembrava cautamente eccitato.

John si sedette alla scrivania e osservò Sherlock che, messosi a sedere, cercava di guidare il bimbo nella stessa posizione. Da solo non ce la faceva, ma in quanto a equilibrio non se la cavava male. Dovevano chiedere a Mycroft quanto tempo avesse il piccolo, pensò John. C'erano molte cose da chiedere a Mycroft. Come, per esempio, chi fosse la madre. "Dovresti chiamare Mycroft e dirgli di far ritirare la culla."

"Non ce n'è bisogno. Lo starà già facendo."

John sospirò e si girò verso il computer, deciso a scrivere una lista delle domande che richiedevano una risposta. C'era già un documento aperto sul pc. _Jack. Jonathan. Ian._

"Stavi usando il mio computer?" chiese John.

"Non fare domande stupide," rispose Sherlock, assicurandosi in quel momento che il bimbo seguisse il suo dito mentre lo muoveva su e giù e tutt'attorno.

"Che cos'è?"

"Una lista di possibili nomi. Mi avevi detto di pensare a qualcosa."

"Jack," disse John. "Per favore, non dirmi che è come Jack lo Squartatore."

"È come _te_."  L' _idiota_ alla fine della frase era sottinteso forte e chiaro.

"Come me?" John guardò da Sherlock alla lista. _Jack. Jonathan. Ian._ "Aspetta, queste sono tutte varianti di John."

"Certo."

John lanciò un'occhiata a Sherlock. Aveva chinato la testa in avanti, permettendo al bimbo di afferrare uno dei suoi riccioli, ricaduto sulla fronte. "Perché sono tutte varianti di John?"

"Ho pensato che potremmo chiamarlo come te."

John fissò Sherlock, poi la lista, poi di nuovo Sherlock. "Perché?" chiese. L'aveva preso completamente alla sprovvista. Non era sicuro di che nome si fosse aspettato che Sherlock scegliesse, ma non aveva pensato che l'avrebbe chiamato come _lui_. Pareva così… _sentimentale_.

"A quanto ne so," disse Sherlock, sempre senza distogliere lo sguardo dal bimbo, "si dovrebbero dare ai bambini nomi di persone che si vuole che loro prendano a modello. Già che deve essere un mio clone, ho pensato che quantomeno potrebbe attentuare un po' quell'aspetto prendendoti a modello."

Sherlock parlava in maniera tanto disinvolta, come se non fosse una cosa straordinariamente toccante da dire. Sherlock non diceva mai quel genere di cose. Semplicemente… _no_. E John non si aspettava che lo facesse, quindi forse era per quello che la cosa l'aveva lasciato del tutto senza parole.

Sherlock distolse lo sguardo dal bimbo per la prima volta per guardare John dritto negli occhi. "Disapprovi?"

C'era _qualcosa_ riguardo all'idea di chiamare il bimbo come John. Qualcosa _di più_. Qualcosa di spaventosamente _di più_. Era lo stesso 'di più' che a volte appariva nei sorrisi di Sherlock, che si celava nelle occhiate che si scambiavano dopo un'indagine andata a buon fine. Lo stesso che repentinamente invadeva lo spazio che c'era tra loro in taxi, o che non c'era quando si scontravano nella cucina affollata, tra esperimenti e tè. Nessuno dei due ne faceva mai parola. Per un tacito accordo lasciavano che si dissolvesse. Ma dare al bambino il suo nome sembrava in qualche modo rendere _concreta_ quella sensazione, tanto da fargli girare la testa. Non che già non gli stesse girando per la rivelazione che non solo si stava preparando a crescere un bambino con Sherlock, ma che lo _voleva_. Non gli sarebbe riuscito di pensare a nient'altro al momento.

"Come hai detto tu," disse John dopo una pausa, "già è un clone. Forse dovrebbe avere un nome che sia interamente suo. Solo suo. Lasciamo che sia la persona che vorrà essere, senza troppe aspettative. Non è quel che avresti voluto?"

Sherlock gli sorrise, uno di quei sorrisi sereni che lo facevano sempre sembrare incredibilmente giovane. John si domandò se se il bimbo avrebbe sorriso allo stesso modo, se avrebbe sorriso più spesso. Lo sperava. Sperava che il piccolo non smettesse mai di sorridere con una gioia così assoluta.

"Mi sarebbe piaciuto, sì," ammise Sherlock.

"Dunque, qualcosa di particolare," suggerì John.

"No," disse Sherlock, voltandosi verso il bimbo con espressione lievemente accigliata. "I nomi particolari sono… No. Darà già abbastanza nell'occhio di per sé."

"Va bene," convenne John, affabile, poiché capiva a cosa Sherlock alludesse. "Un nome normale, quindi. Niente più che un nome normale, comune."

"Ce n'è qualcuno che preferisci?"

"Dovresti darglielo tu, il nome."

"Perché?"

"Perché è tuo, Sherlock."

Sherlock lo guardò. "È _nostro_."

Il bimbo parve cogliere l'ostinazione nel suo tono. Squadrò John con sherlockiana disapprovazione dipinta in miniatura in ogni tratto del suo viso.

John li guardò entrambi e si ritrovò a sorridere, inesorabilmente, senza riuscire a impedirselo, un riflesso che non poteva negare. "Sceglierò il secondo nome," disse.

Il bimbo guardò Sherlock, come a voler vedere cosa pensasse della proposta. Sherlock annuì, il bimbo parve decidere che John non aveva fatto niente di offensivo e, quindi, prese a ciucciarsi il pugnetto.

***

La signora Hudson arrivò con una culla, un piccolo esercito di addetti ai traslochi e… Mycroft.

Sherlock gli rivolse uno sguardo accigliato, che il piccolo imitò. "Cosa ci fai _tu_ qui?"

"Hai ingaggiato i miei servizi di trasporto, o sbaglio?" replicò Mycroft in tono secco. "Una culla, Sherlock?"

Sherlock fissò Mycroft, gli occhi ridotti a fessure. "Mettete la culla nella mia stanza," disse agli addetti, indicando la propria camera con un cenno della mano, e poi, all'improvviso: "Ma non toccate le piume, è un _esperimento_." Con il bimbo ancora in braccio, Sherlock fece un balzo in avanti e scomparve in camera con loro.

Mycroft si girò verso John. "Non sei di grande aiuto," annunciò, furioso.

"Non è necessario che aiuti. Hai diciassette addetti per una sola culla, Mycroft."

"Non mi riferivo al trasloco, ma al suo persistere in questa _follia_."

John aveva capito perfettamente a cosa si fosse riferito Mycroft, ma non era interessato alla conversazione. Girò sui tacchi e si ritirò in soggiorno, raccogliendo i rifiuti che il bimbo si era lasciato dietro: aveva già imposto la propria presenza alla stanza, sebbene ancora non possedesse _alcunché_.

"Non può prendersi cura di questo bambino, John," insisté Mycroft, a voce bassa. Come se Sherlock non potesse venire a sapere di cosa stessero discutendo, ad ogni modo.

"Non vedo perché no," ribatté John.

"Non vedi perché no," ripeté Mycroft meravigliato. " _Tu_ non vedi perché no? Stanno sistemando una culla in una camera piena di _piume che usa per degli esperimenti_."

"Farà in modo di tenerle fuori dalla culla."

"Oh, davvero? Perché ha tali straordinari istinti paterni, vero?"

"Ciò che non sa, imparerà, Mycroft, perché è intelligente, o l'hai dimenticato? Non farà niente che possa nuocere al piccolo. È chiaro che già gli vuole bene."

"Ah, sì, e Sherlock non ferisce mai ciò che ama, vero?" Mycroft gli lanciò un'occhiata serafica.

John serrò rabbiosamente i pugni. Rimase in piedi vicino al caminetto, trattenendosi dal tirare un pugno in faccia a Mycroft.

La signora Hudson disse: "Si vergogni, Mycroft Holmes. Sa che Sherlock non potrebbe mai-"

Il bimbo all'improvviso scoppiò a piangere e John spostò lo sguardo oltre Mycroft e la signora Hudson, verso Sherlock, che se ne stava in piedi sulla soglia del soggiorno, con il bimbo rannicchiato su di sé.

"Oh, tesoro," tubò la signora Hudson, avvicinandosi a Sherlock per prendere il bimbo dalle sue braccia. "Che cos'hai, piccolo?"

"Troppa gente nell'appartamento," osservò freddamente John, spostando di nuovo lo sguardo su Mycroft. "È abbastanza per irritare chiunque."

Mycroft gli scoccò l'occhiata che gli riservava ogniqualvolta manifestava libera volontà e pensiero autonomo.

"Ci sono molte faccende di natura legale che dobbiamo sistemare per il bambino," continuò John, giacché quello sguardo non l'aveva mai impressionato. "Stilerò una lista, e allora ci risentiremo."

Mycroft inspirò lentamente dal naso ed espirò bruscamente. Poi si voltò e uscì a passo di marcia dall'appartamento.

La signora Hudson era riuscita a calmare il bimbo, cullandolo con dolcezza e ripetendogli "Su, su, tesoro. Su, piccolo." Andò da Sherlock e glielo restituì. "Non ascoltarlo, caro. Sono sicura che te la caverai bene, e John ti aiuterà. Vado di sotto a prendere dei biscotti, ne abbiamo bisogno."

"Grazie, signora Hudson," disse John, guardandola uscire dal soggiorno.

Sherlock stava immobile sulla soglia, tenendo il bimbo in braccio con aria assente. Fissò John. "Credi sia vero?"

"Che te la caverai bene? Che ti aiuterò? Certo."

"Che ferisco ciò a cui tengo."

"Non è vero, Sherlock."

"Ma lo _è_ ," insisté Sherlock.

"E invece no." John gli si avvicinò. "Smettila. Non metterti in testa cose simili." John rifletté, poi mise a tacere il proprio neonato desiderio di tenere il bimbo e si costrinse a dire: "Se non vuoi crescere questo bambino, non siamo obbligati a farlo. Ma non voglio che tu prenda questa decisione per paura. Se vuoi crescerlo, lo faremo, e faremo un ottimo lavoro."

"Perché lo pensi?"

"Perché l'unica persona che ti conosce meglio di quanto tu conosca te stesso sono io. Quindi, tutto sommato, credo che sia in buone mani."

***

Il bimbo dormiva. Sherlock ne era stupefatto: gli si era addormentato in braccio mentre gli leggeva il trattato sulla cenere di tabacco. Sherlock si era offeso, ma, sebbene John pensasse che ce lo si sarebbe dovuto aspettare, si morse la lingua e si sedette alla scrivania per compilare la lista delle cose necessarie per il piccolo. Sherlock lo portò alla culla e rimase con lui per oltre un'ora. Quando uscì, disse, sorpreso: "Continua a _dormire_."

"Bene," disse John, che stava leggendo i pro e i contro di diversi tipi di latte in polvere. "Speriamo che duri per tutta la notte."

"Tutta _la notte_." Sherlock crollò sul divano. "Per essere me, dorme un sacco."

"È te da piccolo. E a volte anche tu dormi tutta la notte," gli fece notare John. Osservò la lista e si domandò se gli stesse sfuggendo qualcosa di ovvio. _Giocattoli?_ aggiunse, chiedendosi se Sherlock avrebbe voluto giochi normali per il piccolo.

"Oh, Oliver," disse Sherlock, dal divano.

"Cosa?"

"Il suo nome è Oliver."

"Oliver." John non si era aspettato che Sherlock arrivasse a scegliere un nome così in fretta, e non s'era neanche accorto che ci stesse ancora pensando. In effetti, s'era già preparato a doverlo pungolare riguardo al nome. "Oliver," ripeté John, provando come suonava, e lo scrisse sperimentalmente in cima alla lista. _Lista della spesa di Oliver._

"Ti piace?" chiese Sherlock.

John guardò il foglio e sorrise. "Sì," decise. "Mi piace. Oliver Holmes. Come t'è venuto?"

"È il nome più diffuso nel paese al momento. Sarà uno dei tanti. E, naturalmente, è Oliver Watson-Holmes. Lo stiamo crescendo insieme, ricordi?"

John lanciò un'occhiata verso il divano. Sherlock teneva gli occhi chiusi, quindi non poteva vedere la palese emozione dipinta sul viso di John. Sherlock non faceva che ripetere che avrebbero cresciuto il piccolo insieme, ma, in qualche modo, John non riusciva davvero a capacitarsi di quanta serietà Sherlock ci stesse mettendo.

"Che cos'hai deciso per il secondo nome?"chiese Sherlock.

"Beh, se avrà per primo nome il nome più diffuso del paese, gliene darò un secondo assai particolare. Ci sono svantaggi ad avere un nome troppo comune tanti quanti ad averne uno unico, te lo dice uno che si chiama 'John'. Ho pensato che, in questo modo, si dovrebbe raggiungere un equilibrio."

Sherlock aprì gli occhi e, sempre restando sul divano, girò la testa verso John. "Ci hai pensato su."

"Eccome."

"E a quale nome unico avresti pensato?"

John sogghignò. "Copernicus."

Momento di silenzio. Quindi Sherlock disse, con espressione assente: "Dove mai hai pescato un nome _del genere_?"

***

John si svegliò al suono del violino di Sherlock, cosa che capitava così spesso che si rigirò e si tirò la coperta ben bene addosso, apprestandosi a sonnecchiare ancora per qualche glorioso minuto, certo che Sherlock stesse bene perché stava suonando il violino.

Poi, all'improvviso, si ricordò che c'era un _bambino_ , ora.

John aprì gli occhi, si lanciò fuori dal letto e andò immediatamente di sotto, pensando che bisognava cambiare il pannolino e dare da mangiare al bimbo - a Oliver. Quando entrò in soggiorno, gli si parò davanti agli occhi un bel quadretto: Oliver che, comodamente appoggiato a un bracciolo della poltrona di John, osservava rapito Sherlock danzare attorno a lui a ritmo di valzer. Stava _letteralmente_ danzando a tempo della melodia che suonava.

"Stiamo studiando il tempo in tre quarti," disse Sherlock a mo' di buongiorno, sovrastando con la propria voce la melodia che stava eseguendo.

"Oh," disse John, stupefatto. "Capito."

"Oliver e io vorremmo una tazza di tè," continuò Sherlock.

"Il bambino non beve tè."

"Ma lui è me e approva che _io_ beva del tè. Pertanto, siamo uniti nel comune desiderio di avere del tè." Sherlock eseguì un fioretto al violino e volteggiò con grazia intorno a John.

"Non sapevo che ballassi il valzer," disse John in tono ebete, poiché non gli veniva in mente nient'altro da dire.

"A detta di Mycroft, non sono capace," disse Sherlock, smettendo di suonare. Si abbassò di scatto su bimbo, prendendolo in braccio e declamando in tono drammatico: "Oliver, il babbo è così lento con la nostra colazione! Stiamo _morendo_ dalla mancanza di tè e latte in polvere, _morendo_!" Sherlock si accomodò sul divano, con un po' più d'attenzione del solito per non far male a Oliver, e il piccolo lanciò un'accorata occhiata di rimprovero a John, come a dirgli _Guarda cosa gli hai fatto. Sta morendo di fame._

John ignorò tutta quella sceneggiata. Pensò che ci avrebbe dovuto fare l'abitudine, ad ignorare la drammaticità da parte di tutti e due. "Non gli hai dato da mangiare?"

"Ci ho provato. Non lo voleva. Non lo biasimo, l'odore era disgustoso e il gusto anche peggio."

"L'hai assaggiato?" John entrò in cucina, dove le prove del fatto che Sherlock avesse preparato un biberon di latte in polvere erano pressoché ovunque.

"Naturalmente. Altrimenti che rispetto potrei aspettarmi da Oliver?"

"Non credo gliene sarebbe importato granché. Ai bambini piace il latte in polvere, è questo che mangiano."

"A _me_ non piace il latte in polvere, e il bambino è me."

"In primo luogo-" John riempì d'acqua il bollitore -"il bambino è te _da piccolo_. In secondo luogo, credi ti stancherai mai di dirmi che il bambino è te?"

Ci fu un momento di silenzio in cui Sherlock parve riflettere sulla questione. "Probabilmente no," decise.

"Come temevo," borbottò John sottovoce, mentre ripeteva l'ormai consolidato rituale di preparare il tè e rifletteva sul problema del latte in polvere. Forse a Oliver non piaceva la marca che John aveva comprato. Sarebbe stato proprio da clone di Sherlock, l'essere schizzinoso riguardo al cibo. Era anche possibile che Oliver fosse abituato al latte materno, anche se ciò poneva ulteriori dubbi circa dove Oliver fosse vissuto prima che Mycroft lo portasse da loro. Magari Oliver era stato strappato a una qualche povera madre che proprio in quel momento si affliggeva per lui?

John finì di fare il tè e lo portò in soggiorno. Sherlock aveva gli occhi chiusi e con le mani teneva Oliver in equilibrio sul petto. Il piccolo era in piedi, ancora barcollante ma più stabile del giorno precedente, e stava ciucciando… un sonaglino. "Dove ha preso quel sonaglino?" chiese John, sorpreso, posando il tè.

"Un esperimento," rispose Sherlock.

"Sherlock," disse John, un po' sgomento. Chissà dov'era stato quel sonaglino!

"Non l'ho mai _usato_ nell'esperimento."

John si sedette in poltrona. "Dobbiamo parlare con tuo fratello."

"Ma che brutta idea. Oliver, di' al babbo che è una brutta idea."

Oliver si mise a ciucciare il sonaglino con ancora più impegno.

"È d'accordo con me," disse pigramente Sherlock.

"Perché lui è te?" disse John con voce strascicata.

"Sì."

"Beh, dobbiamo parlargli. Non sappiamo nemmeno _quanti anni abbia_ , Sherlock. Dove è stato? Chi è sua madre? Dobbiamo saperle, queste cose."

"Ho fatto delle ricerche online dopo che sei andato a dormire. Credo che abbia tra i tre e i quattro mesi."

John era abbastanza d'accordo, ma non poteva finire lì. "Dobbiamo saperlo _con certezza_. Ti limiterai a scegliere una data a caso di quattordici settimane fa e considerarla come suo compleanno per il resto della sua vita? E la sua storia sanitaria? Non sappiamo nemmeno se sia a posto con le vaccinazioni."

Oliver, il sonaglino ancora in bocca, fece un verso di protesta e guardò John con disapprovazione.

"Lo stai disturbando," disse Sherlock.

John sospirò. "Dovrò essere sempre _io_ il genitore che fa le cose odiose, tipo fargli mangiare la verdura, e _tu_ quello divertente che gli permetterà di far esplodere le cose sul tavolo della cucina? Finirà per odiarmi."

Ci fu un momento di silenzio, poi Sherlock aprì gli occhi e, sempre dal divano, girò la testa per guardare John. "Non è vero." Sherlock spostò Oliver per mettersi a sedere, quindi si alzò in piedi col bimbo in braccio e lo diede a John. Lui lo prese, sorpreso, e fu contento di vedere che gli sorrideva e gli offriva il sonaglino, facendo versetti. Non significava assolutamente niente, beninteso, ma John si sentì comunque un pochino meglio al vedere che Oliver non piangeva subito perché rivoleva Sherlock. "Tu fai tutte le cose odiose tipo far mangiare a _me_ la verdura, eppure a me piaci, e lui è me," continuò Sherlock.

"Non riesco mai a farti mangiare le verdure," commentò John, facendo tintinnare il sonaglino per divertire Oliver.

Oliver rise, apparentemente incantato dalla destrezza di John, e allungò un braccino verso il sonaglino.

"Riesci persino a farlo ridere," fece Sherlock.

Oliver fece un versetto e ciucciò il sonaglino. John passò la mano sopra quegli scuri ciuffi di capelli ribelli sul suo capo; erano solo un accenno di quelli che sarebbero stati dei riccioli come li aveva Sherlock, così come c'era un accenno, in potenza, dell'uomo adulto in ogni tratto del bambino. Sherlock si appollaiò sul bracciolo della poltrona di John, il calore della sua gamba contro il braccio dell'altro.

"Gli hai cambiato il pannolino stamattina?" chiese John, alla disperata ricerca di qualcosa di abbastanza banale da dire per spezzare l'atmosfera da sogno a occhi aperti di quel momento.

"Sì. Si è dimostrato particolarmente insistente al riguardo. Ha bisogno di vestiti, John. Qualcosa di dignitoso, non quell'orribile coso che ha addosso ora."

Oliver non aveva addosso niente di particolare, ma John non si stupì che Sherlock non lo gradisse. I gusti di Sherlock nel vestire erano quantomeno degni di nota.

"Sì," convenne John. "Dobbiamo fare spese per lui. Ho scritto una lista ieri sera."

"Allora portiamolo a fare spese," disse Sherlock, mostrandosi più entusiasta per lo shopping di quanto John credesse possibile.

***

John si fece la doccia per primo e tentò di nuovo di dar da mangiare a Oliver mentre anche Sherlock se la faceva. Sherlock aveva ragione: il bambino pareva non gradire il latte in polvere. L'aveva mangiato senza fare tante storie la sera precedente, ma, forse, era perché aveva avuto troppa fame per fare lo schizzinoso con quanto gli veniva dato. Ora, invece, fissava John con una smorfia, offeso dal contenuto del biberon, storcendo la bocca in un classico broncio alla Sherlock.

"Va bene," gli promise John. "Oggi ti comprerò qualcosa di diverso. Ma adesso sarebbe meglio se mangiassi un poco di questo, perché non ho altro da darti. Per favore. Lo faresti per me?"

Oliver trasse un enorme, sherlockiano sospiro e acconsentì a mandar giù un po' di latte, assicurandosi che John si rendesse conto di quale enorme sacrificio stesse compiendo per lui.

"Grazie," disse John, e se lo appoggiò alla spalla. Gli diede qualche colpetto sulla schiena e un bacio sui soffici capelli.

Oliver riposava tiepido e soddisfatto in braccio a lui, una manina chiusa a pugno nel suo maglione, come a volersi tenere in equilibrio, così John decise di lasciarlo lì mentre, un po' goffamente, rimetteva a posto gli utensili da cucina con la mano che non teneva Oliver stretto a sé. Quando Sherlock uscì dalla doccia, scrutò Oliver con attenzione e disse, in tono di disapprovazione: "Sta dormendo."

"Pisolino del mattino," disse John. "A che ora s'è svegliato stamattina?"

"Pisolino _del mattino_?" ripeté Sherlock. "Questo vuol dire che ci sarà un pisolino anche nel _pomeriggio_?"

 "Probabile."

"Beh, pessimo tempismo," si lamentò Sherlock. "Saremmo dovuti andare a far spese."

"Ci andremo. Speriamo che sia ben riposato e di buonumore."

"Il sonno non ha niente a che vedere con il suo umore," disse Sherlock. "Lui è me, ricordi?"

"Sì. Lui è te, il che significa che il sonno influisce enormemente sul suo umore, ma morirebbe piuttosto che ammetterlo."

Sherlock fece una smorfia, la stessa di Oliver quando aveva assaggiato il latte nel biberon.

John lo ignorò. "Mettiti il cappotto e tienilo in braccio, così posso mettermi il mio."

Sherlock obbedì e John gli passò con attenzione Oliver, che l'altro si sistemò addosso, contro il tessuto del cappotto. John tirò fuori il proprio e all'improvviso si rese conto di una cosa.

"Non abbiamo un seggiolino."

"Ne abbiamo bisogno?" chiese Sherlock.

"Credo. Insomma, i bambini ne hanno bisogno, e noi abbiamo un bambino."

"Un bambino addormentato. Lo terrò in braccio io."

John non era sicuro che stessero facendo la cosa giusta, ma non sapeva che altro proporre. Potevano lasciare il piccolo a casa, ma gli sembrava appropriato che Oliver venisse con loro per il giro di spese, dal momento che avrebbero comprato roba per _lui_. E comunque, se l'avessero lasciato a casa, uno di loro sarebbe dovuto rimanere con lui, o si sarebbero dovuti approfittare della disponibilità della signora Hudson, e a John non piaceva nessuna delle due opzioni. Cosa facevano gli altri londinesi con bambini? John non aveva mai visto nessuno trascinarsi dietro dei seggiolini per la città.

"Magari uno di quegli oggetti che si mettono addosso," decise John, seguendo Sherlock  giù per le scale.

La signora Hudson sporse la testa fuori dalla porta e guardò con tenerezza il bimbo in braccio a Sherlock.  "Come sta stamattina?"

"Sta _dormendo_ di nuovo," disse Sherlock.

"Che bravo," tubò la signora Hudson. "Gli avete già dato un nome?"

"Oh, sì," rispose John. "Oliver."

"Oliver. Che nome stupendo!"

John pensò che la signora Hudson avrebbe fatto loro i complimenti a prescindere da quale nome avessero scelto.

"Lo portiamo a far spese," le disse John. "La culla è utilissima, ma ha bisogno di moltissime altre cose."

"Oh, certo. I bambini prendono moltissimo spazio alle persone che ne hanno poco, vero?"

John si accorse di non aver mai discusso con la signora Hudson circa il fatto che avevano aggiunto all'improvviso un bambino al loro appartamento. Disse: "Sherlock, potresti andare a chiamare un taxi?"

Sherlock lo guardò incuriosito, ma rispose: "Sì," e uscì.

"Ascolti," disse John, rivolto alla signora Hudson, "So che è un grande cambiamento. Tenteremo di trovare un nuovo posto il prima possibile in modo tale da non-"

"John Watson," lo interruppe con fervore la signora Hudson. "Non osare."

John esitò. "Lei pensava di dare l'appartamento in affitto a due scapoli. Non penso si fosse aspettata di avere un bambino in giro per casa."

"È esattamente quel che mi aspettavo, considerato che l'ho dato in affitto a _Sherlock_ , e lui è proprio come un bambino. E se pensi che vi permetterei di crescere questo bellissimo bimbo in qualunque altro posto tranne che qui, dove posso vederlo quando voglio, sei completamente fuori strada. Ora va' a far spese. Ci faremo una tazza di tè al vostro rientro."

"Grazie, signora Hudson," disse John, sollevato, e le stampò un bacio sulla guancia. "Davvero. So che tutto questa faccenda è pura follia-"

"Non vorrei che fosse altrimenti. Ora vai."

Sherlock lo stava aspettando nel taxi, e inarcò le sopracciglia quando John si sedette accanto a lui.

"Mi aveva già detto, senza mezzi termini, che non avremmo dovuto traslocare e che era felice di avere Oliver in casa," disse Sherlock.

"Beh, avresti anche potuto dirmelo. Non credevo che ci avresti pensato."

"Ci ha pensato lei, ovviamente."

"Ovviamente," convenne John, e guardò il bimbo, che dormiva. Ventiquattr'ore prima stava facendo il tè e non c'era alcun bambino. Era preoccupato che Sherlock stesse oscillando sull'orlo di un attacco di noia imbronciata, poiché non c'erano casi da risolvere. Sperava in un bell'omicidio per occupare l'attenzione di Sherlock. Invece, aveva ottenuto un _bambino clonato_.

"Insisterai per prendergli roba noiosa, vero?" chiese Sherlock

John sollevò lo sguardo da Oliver a Sherlock, che lo stava osservando. "Probabilmente sì, almeno secondo il tuo punto di vista. Perché? Cosa vuoi comprargli?"

"Un set per esperimenti chimici," rispose prontamente Sherlock.

"Sherlock. Davvero, non penso che-"

"Beh, non possiamo lasciargli usare il _mio_ ," fece Sherlock, indignato. "Se pensi che dividerò il mio set per gli esperimenti, anche con _me stesso_ -"

"D'accordo," convenne John, decisamente divertito al pensiero che Sherlock si stesse preoccupando per il dividere qualcosa con _il proprio clone_. "Gli compreremo un set per gli esperimenti, ma solo perché passeremo il resto della giornata a comprare _cose di cui ha davvero bisogno_." John fissò Sherlock con sguardo eloquente.

"Va bene," disse Sherlock, dopo qualche istante di malumore, e John sorrise. Oliver, nel sonno, emise un versetto e si strinse più forte a Sherlock.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock, a differenza di John, non era interessato a questioni quali il far provare a Oliver degli omogeneizzati, se un certo passeggino fosse migliore di un altro o se avessero bisogno di dondoli, box e cancelletti di sicurezza per bambini.

Aveva invece trovato un aggeggio interessante, un supporto che gli permetteva di tenere Oliver comodamente sistemato sul petto senza il bisogno di reggerlo; la cosa più importante, però, era che ciò lasciava le mani libere per passare in rassegna i vestiti da bambino e scartarli tutti come inadeguati.

"Non ho intenzione di portarlo a Savile Row," disse John, domandandosi se fosse necessario comprare dei cancelletti per bloccare l'accesso alla cucina nei momenti in cui, a causa degli esperimenti di Sherlock, esalava vapori tossici, così come alla tromba delle scale.

"Beh, tu stai cercando l'occorrente per impedirgli di andare in giro, quando in realtà non va proprio _da nessuna parte_ ," osservò Sherlock, piccato.

"Ma inizierà ad andare in giro, prima di quanto pensi," replicò John.

" _Al momento_ ha bisogno di vestiti," ribatté Sherlock. "E guarda questo completo qui. Ha sopra disegnati dei dinosauri, John. Dinosauri _in bicicletta_."

John gli diede un'occhiata. "Non ti piace?"

"No, e a Oliver nemmeno."

Oliver, sistematosi in braccio a Sherlock, era tutto intento a esaminare un piccolo bruco di peluche che John gli aveva dato dopo che si era svegliato. Il bimbo sembrava non sapere bene che farsene. L'aveva tenuto occupato ben più a lungo di quanto John si fosse aspettato, cosa che lo portava a chiedersi se Oliver avesse mai visto un giocattolo prima d'allora. _Dove_ era stato in quei tre mesi? Era assolutamente necessario parlare con Mycroft mon appena fossero rientrati.

"Magari dovremmo davvero chiamare Mycroft," disse Sherlock, cogliendo John alla sprovvista.

John lo guardò, sorpreso. "Sul serio? Lo pensi davvero?"

Sherlock gli lanciò un'occhiata. "Beh, sei stato tu a pensarci per primo."

"Lo so, ma non mi aspettavo che saresti mai stato d'accordo in proposito."

"Dovrei avere dei completi da bambino, chiusi in una scatola da qualche parte. Completi senza dinosauri in bicicletta disegnati sopra. Mycroft lo saprà."

"Va bene, ma mentre Mycroft va in cerca di quei completi, a Oliver servono dei vestiti. Non può continuare a mettere quello che ha addosso, non va bene. Ha bisogno di qualcosa per dormire e almeno altri tre o quattro completi. Scegli quello meno sgradevole. Che ne pensi di questo?"  John prese un pigiama decorato con cagnolini dei cartoni animati.

"John, _tu_ metteresti un pigiama con cagnolini dei cartoni?" chiese Sherlock, serissimo.

"Naturalmente no."

"E allora perché dovrebbe farlo Oliver?"

"Perché è un _bambino_. Non possiamo fargli indossare dei boxer e una vecchia maglietta."

"Perché no? Mi pare perfettamente normale. Potrebbe dormire nudo."

"Non lo lascerò certo dormire nudo."

"Io dormo nudo, e lui è me."

John stava esaminando lo scaffale dei pigiami, cercandone uno che fosse il più sobrio possibile. A quelle parole, alzò bruscamente lo sguardo. "Tu dormi nudo?"

Sherlock stava osservando con disgusto un'altra tutina. "Ovvio."

 _Ovvio_. John non aveva mai pensato a cosa Sherlock si mettesse addosso per dormire. Sherlock a volte girava per casa in pantaloni del pigiama e maglietta, ma ciò era dovuto più alla sua noia imbronciata che non al fatto che ci avesse effettivamente dormito. John aveva immaginato che Sherlock dormisse con indosso ciò che metteva durante il giorno, sembrava proprio da lui. Non che avesse un ritmo sonno-veglia regolare, in ogni caso. John normalmente lo vedeva dormire solo nel momento in cui lo sorprendeva a farsi un sonnellino sul divano, completamente vestito, con scarpe e tutto; non aveva mai riflettuto troppo sulla questione. Si era fatto un'immagine mentale per cui Sherlock, sia che fosse a letto, sia che facesse un pisolino, dormiva completamente vestito.

Invece no. Apparentemente, Sherlock dormiva _nudo_. E per un qualche motivo, questa notizia aveva a tal punto ribaltato la visione che John aveva del mondo da farlo rimanere con un pigiama stretto in mano e gli occhi fissi su Sherlock, a bocca aperta. _Sherlock dormiva nudo_. E perché mai gliene _importava_? Ma gliene importava, eccome. Non riusciva a prendere atto dell'informazione e andare avanti come se niente fosse. Il solo _pensarci_ costituiva un’enorme fonte di distrazione.

Pensò a quando Sherlock era andato in giro per l'appartamento avvolto in un lenzuolo, mentre erano su Skype, e aveva pensato che fosse questione di una volta sola. No, apparentemente era un' _abitudine_.

"Guarda qui," disse Sherlock, sollevando un set di sobri completini bianchi e blu. "Questo è abbastanza decente, se proprio insisti a fargli mettere… qualunque cosa siano questi cosi. Anche se non ha senso. Gli adulti non mettono vestiti con bottoni _così_." Poiché John non prendeva immediatamente i completini che gli porgeva, Sherlock disse: "John," e glieli sventolò il sotto il naso, guardandolo.

Persino Oliver alzò gli occhi dal bruco di peluche per fissare John con l'occhiata, tipica di Sherlock, che significava _perché all'improvviso ti sei rimbecillito?_

John si schiarì la gola e si riscosse da quei pensieri. Sperò di non essere arrossito. Prese i completini  e disse: "Gli adulti non mettono pannolini. E non dormirà nudo. Avrebbe freddo."

"Io non ho mai freddo."

"Possiamo, per favore, evitare di parlare di come dormi?"

Sherlock e Oliver lo fissarono con sguardo indagatore. "Perché ti dà tanto fastidio?"

"Non mi dà fastidio."

"E invece sì."

"E invece _no_. È solo che ti stai rendendo ridicolo e manchi di senso pratico. È un bambino, e i bambini non dormono nudi, chiaro?"

"Ti dà fastidio che io dorma nudo?" Sherlock pareva raccogliere parecchie informazioni da quel che stava accadendo.

John avrebbe voluto o strisciare a nascondersi sotto un masso, o dare a Sherlock un colpo in testa tanto forte da causargli una temporanea amnesia, perché dimenticasse gli ultimi cinque minuti e _non se li ricordasse mai più_. "Non mi dà fastidio. Non mi importa cosa ti metti per dormire."

"Non mi metto niente."

"Sì, l'avevo capito, Sherlock, grazie tante. Pensavo detestassi ripeterti. Hai detto che dormi nudo per un numero sufficiente di volte, non ti pare?"

Una donna passò loro accanto spingendo un passeggino e li guardò con curiosità; Sherlock le lanciò un'occhiata mentre se ne andava. John si accorse che, forse, aveva alzato la voce. Anche Oliver era a bocca aperta, affascinato.

Poi, Sherlock fece qualcosa di ancora peggiore che proseguire la conversazione. La _abbandonò_. "Bene," disse. "Quel completino con i cartoni animati mi sembra la cosa meno sgradevole come pigiama per lui."

"Aspetta un momento," disse John. "Vuoi dire che lasci perdere?"

"Pensavo fosse quel che volevi," osservò Sherlock placidamente.

"Tu non lasci mai perdere. Normalmente non t'importa di cosa io voglia."

Sherlock parve offendersi. "Non è proprio vero. Sono sempre molto attento a ciò che vuoi, e lo sai bene. Tu non vuoi che parli del fatto che dorma nudo, e io non voglio litigare davanti a Oliver, quindi, bene, non ne parleremo."

"È solo che quel che ti metti per dormire - o che non ti metti - non è d'alcuna importanza."

"Sei tu che continui a tirar fuori l'argomento."

"No, _non_ _è vero_ ," insistette John, irritato.

"Smettila di parlarne, John," disse Sherlock, pacato. "Ti stai addentrando in argomenti che faresti meglio a non toccare, credimi."

John lo guardò con stupore. "E questo cosa vorrebbe dire?"

"John," disse Sherlock, e si limitò a _guardarlo_.

John ricambiò lo sguardo, un po' sconcertato, e poi pensò a Sherlock, nudo, lungo disteso sul letto,  magro ed eretto e… Sherlock aveva assolutamente ragione, dovevano smetterla di parlarne.

"Che altro c'è sulla tua lista?" chiese Sherlock, facendogli il favore di guardare altrove cosicché John potesse respirare di nuovo.

John abbassò gli occhi sulla lista e sbatté le palpebre per metterla a fuoco. "Cucchiai," disse.

"Cucchiai?" ripeté Sherlock. "Non ne abbiamo già?"

"Certo che ne abbiamo."

"Penso di averne lasciati alcuni, dopo aver usato il resto per… " Sherlock si interruppe e si schiarì in fretta la gola. John lo guardò, gli occhi ridotti a fessura, e si domandò quale ignoto esperimento avesse richiesto il sacrificio dei cucchiai. "Ad ogni modo, Oliver può usare i nostri cucchiai."

"Dovrebbe avere dei cucchiai da bambino."

"Cosa sono i cucchiai da bambino?"

"Sono normalissimi cucchiai, ma più piccoli."

"È ridicolo. Non è uno stupido, John. Lui è _me_. Può certamente tenere in mano un cucchiaio di grandezza normale. A pensarci bene, basta con queste sciocchezze. Oliver, sai tenere in mano un cucchiaio normale?"

Oliver tenne sollevato il peluche davanti a John, facendogli dei versetti.

"Lo prendo per un sì," sentenziò Sherlock in tono definitivo.

John sospirò.


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver iniziò il suo pisolino pomeridiano in taxi, sulla via di casa, protetto dalla cintura di sicurezza del congegno in cui Sherlock l'aveva messo, la testa che ciondolava contro il suo petto. John osservò Sherlock aprirsi il cappotto e avvolgervi il piccolo con uno sguardo tenero, pieno d'affetto, e cercò di ricordare se avesse mai visto Sherlock guardare qualcosa a quel modo prima d'allora. Era una cosa bellissima, pensò John. Quei due erano un quadretto splendido, e John si sentì profondamente onorato di essere stato invitato a farvi parte. Sherlock, sistemato il cappotto, emise un piccolo sospiro di soddisfazione, di cui, John ne era certo, non si era nemmeno reso conto, e guardò fuori dal finestrino, con una mano appoggiata con noncuranza sul piccolo. John pensò che molto di ciò che stavano facendo fosse pura follia, ma era facile scordarselo vedendo Sherlock e Oliver emanare una tale meravigliosa sensazione d'appagamento.

Sherlock salì di sopra immediatamente per mettere Oliver nella culla, lasciando John di sotto ad arrabattarsi con gli acquisti. Tipico. Mentre saliva le scale, la signora Hudson disse: "Preparo del tè?"

"Sarebbe fantastico, signora Hudson, grazie, " le disse John, e, trascinatosi in soggiorno, mollò gli acquisti in un mucchio e si accasciò sulla poltrona. Il loro appartamento era il prototipo di casa confortante e abbastanza tranquilla in centro città, un luogo dove i rumori esterni si armonizzavano con lo scalpitio degli abitanti all'interno. John chiuse gli occhi e pensò a Sherlock che, nell'altra stanza, stava sistemando il piccolo, a Sherlock che sembrava così calmo e palesemente contento, e si sentì pericolosamente contento anche lui. La passeggera agitazione dovuta alla conversazione su come dormissero o meno si dileguò dalla sua mente.

Doveva essersi appisolato, poiché non udì Mycroft finché egli non fu nella stanza, quando disse: "Lì, per favore."

John saltò su a sedere, all'improvviso del tutto sveglio, e si girò a guardare Mycroft che supervisionava l'arrivo nella stanza di una discreta quantità di scatole.

"Cos'è tutta questa roba?" chiese John.

Mycroft si era girato per rispondergli quando Sherlock entrò in soggiorno. "Perché sei di nuovo qui?" chiese in fretta, a voce bassa, per non disturbare il piccolo che dormiva nell'altra stanza.

"Mi risulta che si fosse parlato di questioni legali riguardanti l'esistenza del bambino, questioni cui si doveva provvedere, o sbaglio?" rispose Mycroft, tranquillo.

Sherlock fissava le scatole. "Cosa sono quelle?"

"Troppo difficile da dedurre?" rispose Mycroft in tono soave.

Sherlock gli lanciò un'occhiata e si diresse a passo misurato verso la prima scatola. La aprì e ne estrasse … un peluche. Una sorta di ammasso di cerchi blu e rosso brillante. John, dal canto suo, non aveva idea di che genere di animale potesse trattarsi. Sherlock lo fissava senza parole.

Mycroft si sedette sulla poltrona di Sherlock. "Gli avete già dato un nome?"

Sherlock continuò a fissare il peluche.

"Oliver," rispose John per lui.

"Bel nome. Un po' comune, ma decente. Temevo gli avresti dato un nome … _moderno_."

"Non abbiamo bisogno della tua approvazione per il nome," tagliò corto Sherlock. "E cos'è questo?"

"Un regalo per Oliver," disse Mycroft. "È la struttura molecolare dell'acqua. Pensavo avresti gradito."

Sherlock si mise a fissare Mycroft. John pure.

"Un regalo per Oliver?" riuscì a dire John poco dopo.

Sherlock si era mosso e stava tirando fuori il contenuto delle scatole. Vestiti, nelle sobrie, semplici tonalità che Sherlock prediligeva, niente di esageratamente infantile o ricercato. Una coperta pelosa con sopra la tavola periodica. Palle, della misura giusta perché un bambino non ci si potesse soffocare, fatte per sembrare teste decapitate. Un modellino semovente, di quelli da appendere sopra le culle, a forma, ma che coincidenza, di sistema solare.

Sherlock stava seduto in mezzo agli scarti delle scatole e fissava il tutto. La sua espressione era indecifrabile, ma c'era una certa qual rigidità, nella sua posa, che rivelava stupore. John lo capiva, perché anch'egli era assai stupito. Si era aspettato che Mycroft ritornasse per riaffermare la propria disapprovazione e guardarli con preoccupazione e dubbio. Non si era aspettato di vederlo tornare con dei _regali_.

John guardò Mycroft, il quale vide nei suoi occhi la domanda che John non aveva ancora fatto.

"Lui significa … qualcosa, per me, biologicamente parlando. Pensavate che sarei stato cattivo con lui?"

"Ma questi sono …" John si interruppe, perché non sapeva come esprimere quel che voleva dire. _Questi sono bei regali_ , voleva dire, cosa che dava a intendere che Mycroft, solitamente, non facesse bei regali. Questi, al contrario, erano doni che a Sherlock sarebbero davvero piaciuti, che erano stati scelti tenendo presenti i suoi gusti, eccezion fatta per il modellino semovente del sistema solare, il tipo di oggetto che poteva essere considerato come una bonaria provocazione.

Mycroft osservò attentamente il proprio ombrello. "Beh, se ti avessi portato cose che non ti fossero piaciute, le avresti buttate fuori dalla finestra, giusto? Invece, ti è molto più difficile disapprovare la struttura molecolare dell'acqua."

John guardò Sherlock che, ancora seduto sul pavimento, osservava senza parole tutti i regali. Non sembrava che avrebbe aperto bocca ancora per un po'. John aveva la netta sensazione che fosse un evento senza precedenti, che il palazzo mentale di Sherlock fosse in totale scompiglio nel tentativo di dare una spiegazione logica al tutto. Pertanto John si voltò verso Mycroft e disse: "Grazie. Queste cose ci saranno molto utili."

"Come questo, ritengo" disse Mycroft, passandogli qualcosa.

Con la coda dell'occhio, John vide Sherlock alzare lo sguardo per seguire quel che stava accadendo. Era un certificato di nascita che dichiarava che un bambino senza nome, un maschio, era nato il 15 dicembre, ossia tre mesi e due giorni prima, 2.9 kg di peso, 54 cm di lunghezza. 'Londra' era il luogo di nascita e 'Sherlock Atherton Holmes', anch'egli di Londra, il padre. Non c'erano altre informazioni. Lo spazio destinato alla madre era stato lasciato in bianco.

"E ho pensato che avresti particolarmente apprezzato questi," continuò Mycroft, passando a John un piccolo plico.

La storia sanitaria del bambino, si rese conto John, sfogliandolo.

"Posso assicurare che, prima di arrivare qui, ha ricevuto le migliori cure possibili," disse Mycroft.

Sherlock si era alzato e, avvicinatosi a John, si era piegato in avanti da sopra la sua spalla per leggere con lui i fogli.

"Dov'è stato prima di arrivare qui?" chiese John, cercando d'imprimere quanta più noncuranza alla domanda, ma preoccupandosi del fatto che Oliver potesse essere stato in un qualche posto senza nessuno a coccolarlo. I bambini amano il calore umano, e Oliver si comportava né più né meno come un qualunque bimbo della sua età nel suo desiderio di affetto. John detestava l'idea che si fosse addormentato tutto solo, senza braccia amorevoli lì a stringerlo per fargli capire che era al sicuro.

"Processo di classificazione," rispose Mycroft.

John percepì Sherlock irrigidirsi al suo fianco.

"È nostro _figlio_ ," disse Sherlock in tono tagliente, "ha passato tre mesi della sua esistenza senza di noi, e tu non vuoi dirci dove sia stato?"

Era la prima volta che Sherlock si riferiva a Oliver come suo figlio; John si domandò se Sherlock se ne rendesse conto, se capisse che era inevitabile che smettesse di pensare a lui come a un curioso fenomeno di natura scientifica e cominciasse a pensare a lui semplicemente come a un bambino. Il _suo_ bambino.

John lanciò un'occhiata a Mycroft, che osservava di rimando Sherlock con espressione pacata e rispose, semplicemente: "Non posso dirtelo." Pausa. "Posso assicurarti che non si tratta di Baskerville."

Come se questo fosse di una qualche utilità. "Chi si prendeva cura di lui?" domandò John.

"John, non vedo cosa-"

"Non gli piace il latte in polvere che stiamo cercando di dargli. Era abituato al latte materno?"

"Il latte materno è il nutrimento migliore per un neonato, e, alla nascita, era più piccolo di quanto gli esperti avessero sperato. Pensarono che il latte materno fosse la cosa migliore per lui."

"Chi lo allattava?" chiese John.

"Nessuno," disse Mycroft. "Credi forse che non siamo in grado di procurarci del latte materno?"

"Chi era sua madre?"

"Non ne ha una. È un clone."

"Non intendevo da un punto di vista biologico, Mycroft. La nascita di un bambino è più che mera biologia. Dev'esserci stata una donna che ha portato a termine la gravidanza!"

"Era una volontaria. È stata ben ricompensata e non può accampare diritti sul bambino."

"Non mi interessano i diritti legali, mi interessano quelli _emotivi_ , Mycroft. È bellissimo che sia qui con noi ora, ma mi preoccupo delle persone che l'hanno amato prima di noi, a cui l'avete preso."

Ci fu un lungo momento di silenzio. Mycroft lo osservava con sguardo freddo, sembrava infastidito che John avesse sollevato la questione. Quindi disse in tono piatto: "Non ha nessun affetto per lui. In effetti, mi è stato detto da fonti attendibili che lei si è rifiutata di vederlo dopo la nascita, chiamandolo 'mutante scherzo di natura.' È sufficiente come risposta alla tua domanda, John?"

John provò un moto d'ira verso quella donna sconosciuta, che aveva rifiutato la meraviglia che era Oliver quando gliel'avevano portato. Alle sue spalle, Sherlock si raddrizzò repentinamente e andò a guardar fuori dalla finestra.

John gli diede un'occhiata, quindi si rivolse a Mycroft. Si schiarì la gola e cercò di sembrare perfettamente calmo mentre diceva: "E la donatrice?"

Mycroft scosse il capo. "Altro problema inesistente. Non c'è più, e ha donato gli ovuli, congelati, alla scienza."

"Il bambino è nato," disse Sherlock, dalla finestra, senza girarsi, in tono piatto, "e la madre l'ha rifiutato. L'hai consegnato a degli _esperti_ che l'hanno nutrito con del latte materno, monitorato in ogni aspetto e trattato con le migliori cure. E non mi hai detto della sua esistenza per _tre mesi_."

Ci fu un momento di silenzio. John spostò lo sguardo da Sherlock a Mycroft e di nuovo a Sherlock. Mycroft inspirò profondamente col naso e fissò il caminetto.

"Hai pensato che sarebbe morto, vero?" concluse Sherlock, freddamente.

Altro lungo momento di silenzio. John guardò la cartella clinica di Oliver e tentò di leggerla con quanta più oggettività possibile.

"Non abbiamo avuto molto successo con la clonazione umana," replicò infine Mycroft. "Tutti i bambini prima di Oliver sono morti prima dei tre mesi di vita. Era probabile che il bambino morisse subito dopo la nascita, e a che pro dirtelo-Quindi no. Non te l'ho detto. Ma lui ora è il clone più longevo che abbiamo ottenuto, la sua cartella clinica è impeccabile, pertanto ho ritenuto che si potesse-"

"Metti il nome di John sul certificato di nascita," disse Sherlock, girandosi di scatto. "Nello spazio destinato alla 'madre'."

"Ma John non è la madre di Oliver."

"Brillante deduzione, Mycroft. Ma voglio che lui compaia sul certificato di nascita, e non c'è altro posto dove inserirlo. Se mi succede qualcosa, non voglio che ci siano dubbi riguardo a chi debba prendersi cura di Oliver, neanche per un solo istante."

Mycroft lanciò un'occhiata a John. John annuì.

Sherlock proseguì: "E il suo nome completo è Oliver Copernicus Watson-Holmes."

"Copernicus," gli fece eco Mycroft, e guardò John con l'ombra di un sorriso.

"Si abbina perfettamente al tuo modellino," disse John.

"Non so dove ti procurassi il latte materno, ma continuerai a mandarcene," ordinò Sherlock, ignorando del tutto la conversazione. "Non gradisce il latte in polvere e non lo costringerò ad abituarcisi. Gli daremo ciò che gli piace. "

"Sherlock-" cominciò a dire Mycroft.

E in quel momento si sentì Oliver strillare dalla stanza accanto. Sherlock uscì in fretta dal soggiorno per occuparsi di lui.

John si alzò in piedi, poiché sicuramente Oliver aveva fame. Aveva comprato un'altra marca di latte in polvere, quindi magari il piccolo ne avrebbe bevuto un po'. "Prima riesci a procurarci quel latte, meglio è," disse John a Mycroft. "Non ci crederai, ma pare che Oliver sia incredibilmente schizzinoso riguardo al cibo. Proprio non riesco a capire da chi abbia preso."

Mycroft lo guardò, serissimo. "John," disse.

"Gliel'hai tenuto nascosto perché sapevi che gli avrebbe voluto bene fin da subito."

"Cercavo di non ferirlo, John. Non voglio che il meglio per voi, lo sai."

"Beh, hai lasciato Oliver in un qualche posto da dove avresti potuto portarlo via dopo tre mesi senza che nessuno sentisse la sua mancanza. Non sembra esattamente 'volere il _meglio_ per lui', Mycroft."

"Di quei mesi non conserverà nemmeno il ricordo, John. E a che pro portarvelo? Perché vi affezionaste a una creatura con una speranza di vita tanto limitata?"

"È un _bambino_ , Mycroft!" disse John, scandalizzato.

"Adesso lo è. Prima non lo era. E questo è il motivo per cui non avete saputo nulla di lui finora." Mycroft si alzò. "Stavo proteggendo Sherlock, e lo sai. Ora vedo che hai perso la testa in questa faccenda, pertanto ne consegue che stavo proteggendo anche te. Quindi, prego. Manda un messaggio ad Anthea per comunicare quanto latte vi serve e quando, e qualunque altra cosa vi possa servire. Sono qui per aiutarvi, davvero."

John guardò Mycroft lasciare il soggiorno e tentò di reprimere la furia che montava dentro di lui. Poteva udire Sherlock, nella stanza accanto, che parlava col piccolo, la sua voce baritonale ridotta a un mormorio, e i versetti di Oliver in risposta. John chiuse gli occhi, inspirò profondamente e quindi andò in cucina a preparare un biberon.

Un attimo dopo, Sherlock lo raggiunse in cucina, con Oliver sistemato nell'incavo del braccio. Il piccolo, tutto entusiasta, stava ancora facendo versetti. Sembrava diventare sempre più loquace, rifletté John, e si domandava se Oliver fosse stato privo di qualcuno con cui parlare negli ultimi tre mesi, se fosse contento di avere un pubblico che ascoltasse tutto ciò che aveva da dire. John mise il biberon in mano a Sherlock un po' più bruscamente di quanto avesse voluto.

"Cambiato il pannolino," disse Sherlock. "Sto prendendo nota di questo, sai. Ne ho cambiati una discreta quantità."

"Sì," tagliò corto John. "Tieni. Vedi se questo gli piace. Vado dalla signora Hudson."

Sherlock gli lanciò uno sguardo penetrante. "Per quale motivo?"

"Penso che dovremmo provare a dargli degli omogeneizzati, e non mi fiderò dei nostri piatti finché non li avrò sterilizzati. Dei suoi mi fido. Torno subito." John si precipitò fuori dall'appartamento e scese dalle scale, fermandosi in fondo. Inspirò di nuovo profondamente  e cercò di riportare le proprie emozioni sotto controllo. Non poteva fare ormai niente per i primi tre mesi di vita di Oliver, ma il piccolo era lì adesso, con loro. Era chiaro che Sherlock gli voleva bene e John palesemente lo adorava. Oliver sarebbe cresciuto in quella certezza e i primi tre mesi della sua esistenza non avrebbero avuto alcuna importanza, nessuno se ne ricorda mai.

Dopo qualche istante, John bussò alla porta della signora Hudson.

"Mi spiace per il tè, caro," disse lei. "Ho visto Mycroft arrivare e ho pensato che, magari, voleste parlargli riguardo a … beh, lo sai."

'Il piccolo clone che stavano crescendo,' pensò John, e quindi: "Sì. Va bene. Potrei chiederle in prestito una scodella, per favore?"

Una volta presa la scodella, John ritornò di sopra ed entrò in cucina. Sherlock non era più lì. Lo trovò in soggiorno, seduto sulla sua poltrona, impegnato a osservare molto attentamente il piccolo. Oliver, succhiando dal biberon, ricambiava lo sguardo.

"Sta mangiando," disse John, sollevato.

"Sì," rispose Sherlock, distratto. "Non capisco …"

"È una marca di latte in polvere diversa," spiegò John.

"No, lui sembra … _perfetto_. Pare _perfetto_. Vero?" Sherlock alzò gli occhi e guardò John, apertamente sconcertato.

John gli si avvicinò e guardò il piccolo, in braccio a lui, che succhiava contento il latte. "È bellissimo," disse John con onestà, poiché effettivamente lo era. Non c'era da sorprendersi al riguardo. Il DNA di Sherlock era chiaramente di tempra solida.

"D'accordo." Sherlock riabbassò gli occhi su Oliver. "Allora perché lei l'avrebbe … _Come_ ha potuto …" Sherlock s'interruppe, quindi, all'improvviso, chinò la testa in avanti e posò le labbra sulle tempie di Oliver. Non era proprio un bacio, ma l'intento era chiaro.

_Perché era un'idiota_ , voleva dire John, ma sembrava troppo banale per una situazione del genere. Pertanto, John posò la mano sulla nuca di Sherlock, poiché pensava che quel che ci voleva fosse una silenziosa espressione di conforto, un silenzioso _Lo so, ti capisco, spezza il cuore anche a me_.

Dopo qualche istante, Sherlock raddrizzò il capo e si schiarì la voce: "Cosa dice la sua cartella clinica?"

John spostò la mano. "Sta bene. In salute. Non c'è niente che non vada in lui."

"Se non per il fatto che è un clone."

Riguardo a quello non potevano fare niente, quindi John non si preoccupò nemmeno di trovare una risposta.

"Scriverai a Mycroft per il latte materno?" chiese Sherlock.

"Sì."

"Digli che voglio avere tutti i dati riguardo agli altri cloni. Quelli che sono morti."

"Sherlock," disse John, cauto. "Non sono sicura che sia una-"

"Voglio sapere come sono morti, John, per assicurarmi che a Oliver non capiti lo stesso destino."

John guardò Sherlock, che osservava Oliver con grande determinazione, mentre quello lo fissava di rimando con sguardo adorante. Era passato _solo un giorno_ , e John non credeva che, prima d'allora, avesse potuto dirsi felice. Se Sherlock aveva intenzione di analizzare i dati per assicurarsi che il piccolo vivesse, allora John era d'accordo in tutto e per tutto.

"Va bene," convenne. "Te li procurerò."


	5. Chapter 5

Secondo giorno di vita con Oliver. John scese di sotto e si trovò davanti Sherlock che cercava d'insegnare al piccolo come fare le capriole. Sherlock lo stava facendo al rallentatore, spiegando cosa stesse facendo ciascuno dei suoi muscoli. Oliver, rannicchiato nella poltrona di John, lo osservava con uno sguardo del tipo _fai-sul-serio?_ Quando John entrò in soggiorno, Oliver lo guardò, invitandolo a unirsi a lui nel prendere in giro Sherlock per quel che stava facendo.

"Lo so, è ridicolo," gli disse John, scavalcando Sherlock. "Meglio che ti ci abitui."

"In che altro modo potrebbe mai imparare a fare le capriole?" La voce di Sherlock lo inseguì mentre entrava in cucina.

"Nello stesso modo in cui imparano tutti i bambini, Sherlock, succede naturalmente." John accese il bollitore.

"Mycroft ha riempito il frigorifero di latte materno," disse Sherlock dalla stanza accanto. "Ha un sapore di gran lunga migliore del latte in polvere."

John controllò il contenuto del frigorifero. "È l'opinione di Oliver o la tua?"

"Entrambe, perché siamo-"

"La stessa persona," John finì la frase per lui. "Sì, lo so."

"Mycroft non mi ha portato nessun dato riguardo agli altri cloni. Sostiene che ci vorrà del tempo per raccoglierli tutti."

John preparò il tè. "Gli hai parlato?"

"No, ti ha mandato un messaggio."

La levetta del bollitore scattò.  John rifletté. "Il mio telefono era in camera da letto con me."

"Oliver e io siamo molto furtivi."

John si domandò se Sherlock avesse preso l'abitudine di entrare di soppiatto nella sua stanza. E la cosa gli dava fastidio? A una persona normale avrebbe dato fastidio. A lui invece no, a quanto sembrava. Lui era ben lungi dall'essere normale. Non si sarebbe affatto sorpreso se, uno di questi giorni, Sherlock si fosse trascinato direttamente nel suo letto. John si sarebbe limitato a dirgli di non rubargli il piumino e si sarebbe rigirato per continuare a dormire.

O forse no. Sherlock dormiva nudo. Se Sherlock si fosse trascinato _nudo_ fino al suo letto, John non si sarebbe scostato da lui. Lui avrebbe … avrebbe …

"John, se la fissi ancora un po', l'acqua si raffredderà del tutto," disse Sherlock dall'uscio della cucina.

John sobbalzò e premette in fretta la levetta per riscaldare l'acqua. "Sì. Giusto. Scusa. Allora. Oliver ha mangiato?" John sperava ardentemente che Sherlock non usasse quel trucchetto del leggergli nel pensiero di cui ogni tanto gli piaceva far mostra.

"Veramente no. Ne abbiamo provato solo un pochino e l'abbiamo ritenuta passabile. Sono sempre io a dargli da mangiare, quindi ho pensato che ti sarebbe piaciuto farlo."

John guardò Sherlock sorpreso. "Grazie."

Sherlock fece spallucce e si sedette al tavolo della cucina con Oliver in braccio. "Dovrebbe imparare che, in questa casa, sei tu che pensi al cibo. Sempre che voglia mangiare, naturalmente."

"Beh, Ollie," chiese John al bimbo mentre sistemava il biberon, "che ne dici? Vuoi bere il latte freddo o preferisci che lo riscaldi un pochino?"

"Lo chiamerai 'Ollie'?"

"Magari," disse John, che in realtà non ci aveva pensato; gli era semplicemente uscito così. Allungò la mano verso il piccolo, se lo mise in braccio e disse: "Vediamo."

Oliver, contento di vederlo, gli fece dei versetti.

John sorrise e disse: "Buongiorno anche a te. Ecco qui," e gli offrì il biberon.

Oliver succhiò dal biberon con qualche incertezza, poi i suoi occhi si aprirono di più man mano che si rendeva conto di che cosa si trattasse. Quindi, iniziò a succhiare entusiasta, con una mano appoggiata sul biberon, come se si preoccupasse che John potesse portarglielo via.

"Bene," disse John con un sospiro di sollievo. "Forse stavolta riuscirò nell'intento di far prendere un po' di peso a questa particolare versione di Sherlock Holmes." John lanciò un'occhiata a Sherlock, sorridendo, e lo sorprese a guardarlo intensamente, con un'espressione strana. "Che c'è?" chiese John, imbarazzato.

"È aumentato di 3o grammi da quando è qui," disse Sherlock.

John non pensò neanche per un momento che Sherlock avesse pensato a quello, ma lasciò perdere. "Un'impresa eroica, considerato che a malapena ha toccato cibo."

Oliver emise un versetto simile a un grugnito, il biberon ancora in bocca, come a dire _Ehi, ti sento, sai_.

"Va' piano," gli disse John, "altrimenti starai male." Si sedette al tavolo della cucina, ascoltando Oliver che mandava giù avidamente il latte, e disse: "Dobbiamo inventarci una spiegazione."

"Una spiegazione per cosa?" chiese Sherlock.

"Per il fatto che ci siamo ritrovati con un bambino di tre mesi che ti somiglia come una goccia d'acqua."

"Non possiamo dir loro la verità," concluse Sherlock in tono piatto.

"No, non possiamo," convenne John. Oliver, arrivato in fondo al biberon, si lascio scappare un guaito. "Va bene," disse John, mettendoselo sulla spalla per potergli dare dei colpetti sulla schiena, "aspetta che si sistemi, poi te ne darò ancora."

"Perché tutti penseranno che sia un mutante scherzo di natura." Sherlock si accigliò, per la tristezza e il dispiacere.

"Senti," disse John, massaggiando con la mano la schiena del piccolo. "Finora l'intera faccenda è stata tenuta sotto silenzio. Se si scopre che abbiamo in casa il primo clone umano ben riuscito, il governo inglese sarà l'ultimo dei problemi. Tutti vorranno qualcosa da lui, sicuramente niente di buono."

"Cosa diremo a lui?" chiese Sherlock, serissimo, alzando gli occhi da Oliver a John.

Oliver fece un ruttino nell'orecchio di John, che inspirò il suo respiro e rifletté. Non sapeva cosa avrebbe detto a Oliver. Era propenso per la verità - mentire era sempre sbagliato - ma sembrava una cosa così difficile da dire a un bambino, che era un clone umano unico nel suo genere.

"Per fortuna, " disse John, "non dobbiamo preoccuparcene ancora per un po'."

Sherlock accolse l'osservazione con un lieve fremito delle sopracciglia. Oliver emise il proprio scontento con altri versetti e John si alzò per preparargli un altro biberon, pensando che Oliver avrebbe potuto benissimo stare recuperando il cibo che non aveva mangiato il giorno precedente."

"Diremo alla gente che ho donato dello sperma," disse Sherlock. "Che desidero perpetuare il mio intelletto. Crederanno a una cosa del genere sul mio conto."

John era d'accordo. "E come ci siamo ritrovati con Oliver?"

"La madre è morta in un tragico incidente stradale, con tutti i suoi parenti. Mi hanno rintracciato. Tu hai insistito che tenessimo il piccolo."

John lo guardò da sopra la spalla. " _Io_ ho insistito? Perché io?"

"Perché non crederanno mai che io abbia voluto tenerlo."

Questo distrasse completamente John dal procurarsi il latte in frigorifero. "Perché non dovrebbero?"

"Perché sono un sociopatico senza cuore, John, sta' al passo. Perché dovrebbe importarmene di un bambino che non ho mai voluto?"

Oliver si dimenò in braccio a John per ricordargli che avrebbe dovuto dargli da mangiare; John prese un contenitore di latte e disse: "Dobbiamo raccontare una storia su Oliver, non su di _te_. Ti hanno rintracciato, l'hai guardato in faccia e hai pensato che non avresti mai permesso che lo crescesse qualcun altro. Punto."

"Come sei sentimentale," lo derise Sherlock.

John scosse la testa.

"E non hai neanche fatto il tè," aggiunse Sherlock.

"Dovrai abituarti al fatto che, ora, il mio tempo deve essere spartito tra due di voi."

Suonarono alla porta. Sherlock guardò in quella direzione con sguardo torvo. "Non è un cliente."

"Bene. Non è proprio il momento per un cliente."

"Perché no?"

"Pensi che sia possibile far passare più di un giorno da che il piccolo è arrivato prima di catapultarlo in una vita di lotta al crimine?"

"John, lui è me. _Adorerà_ il mestiere del detective." Gli occhi di Sherlock brillavano a tale prospettiva.

"Ragazzi!" La signora Hudson li chiamò dal piano di sotto. "C'è una consegna per voi!"

John seguì Sherlock sul pianerottolo in cima alle scale e guardò giù in fondo, dove c'erano due scatole.

"Lei è il signor Holmes?" chiese il fattorino.

"Sì," confermò Sherlock, e scese giù dalle scale, la vestaglia che svolazzava nella sua scia, per firmare la ricevuta di ricezione delle scatole.

"Buongiorno, signora Hudson," la salutò John in tono affabile.

"Buongiorno. Ciao, Oliver!" Agitò le dita davanti al piccolo.

Oliver allungò un pugnetto a mo' di saluto e le fece un versetto. John era sicuro che stesse dicendo _Sarebbe una mattinata assai migliore se si riuscisse ad avere un po' di latte, qui_.

"Di che si tratta?" chiese John, vedendo il fattorino andare via e Sherlock aprire la prima scatola.

Era piena di cartelle. Sherlock estrasse la prima, le diede un'occhiata e quindi confermò quel che John sospettava. "Le cartelle cliniche," disse in tono tetro.

***

John si sedette alla scrivania, con Oliver sulle ginocchia e Sherlock davanti a lui, e sparsero le cartelle su tutta la superficie del tavolo. Beh, ve ne sparsero alcune. Ce n'erano moltissime, incredibilmente sottili. Era stato raccolto ogni singolo dato che potesse essere misurato riguardo ai bambini, a ciascuno dei quali corrispondeva una cartella; semplicemente, nessuno di loro era vissuto abbastanza da permettere un'ampia raccolta di dati.

All'inizio era stato dato loro un nome, in ordine alfabetico - _Andrew, Beatrice, Cal_ \- ma alla fine si erano fermati e avevano ripiegato sui numeri, cosa che rendeva dolorosamente facile determinare quanti cloni fossero morti prima di Oliver. La risposta era 522.

"Cinquecento bambini," disse John, stupefatto, osservando le pile di cartelle ora sparpagliate per tutto il soggiorno. "Hanno creato _cinquecento bambini_."

"Senza successo," puntualizzò Sherlock, immerso nella lettura di una cartella.

John lo guardò e sapeva quel che avrebbe detto. _Preoccuparsi di loro aiuterà a salvarli? A salvare Oliver?_ No. Ma comunque … John abbassò gli occhi su Oliver, che, tutto contento, stava appallottolando alcuni pezzi di carta straccia che erano stati messi tra le cartelle, e si sentì invaso dalla tristezza per tutti i bambini che erano venuti prima di lui.

"La buona notizia è che erano tutti nati con dei problemi," annunciò John dopo aver esaminato dozzine e dozzine di cartelle. "O con problemi che si sono manifestati poco dopo la nascita. Oliver, invece, è in perfetta salute."

"Sì, ma perché?"

John aveva sistemato Oliver sul tappetino che avevano comprato il giorno precedente, e il piccolo parlava allegramente con i peluche a forma di giraffa, scimmia ed elefante che si impennavano sopra la sua testa. Sherlock lo osservava con attenzione, come se non vedesse davanti a sé il bambino, ma il DNA delle molecole che componevano il suo corpo.

"Buoni geni?" suggerì John, tentando una battuta di spirito.

Sherlock si alzò, fece qualche passo e si accovacciò vicino ad Oliver che gli rivolse la propria attenzione ma non cessò il suo allegro chiacchiericcio. "Tutti gli altri bambini sono nati con polmoni non del tutto formati, sinapsi che non funzionavano a dovere o cuori deboli. Una gran quantità di problemi senza collegamento logico; l'unico legame pareva essere il fatto che i cloni non riuscivano a sopravvivere, che c'era qualcosa di sbagliato che impediva la loro crescita. Fino ad Oliver. Nato senza imperfezioni, in apparenza senza alcun problema."

Oliver si chinò in avanti per toccarsi le dita dei piedi, ci riuscì e sorrise radioso a Sherlock, tutto orgoglioso, come a voler provare la propria perfezione.

"Perché le cose dovrebbero stare così, Ollie?" chiese Sherlock, pensieroso.

"Allora lo chiamiamo 'Ollie'?" commentò John, in tono leggero.

Sherlock accettò l'osservazione con un breve sorriso, senza distogliere lo sguardo da Oliver.

"Senti," disse John, allontanando da sé le cartelle. "Non credo che lo scopriremo mai. È successo, è qui, con noi. È solo fortuna. Tutte le nascite si basano sulla fortuna, in realtà, è un processo complesso e un sacco di cose possono andare storte, anche senza complicare il tutto con il fattore della clonazione."

"Fortuna." Il tono di Sherlock era duro, così come i lineamenti del suo viso quando alzò gli occhi su John. "Vuoi che basi la sicurezza futura di nostro figlio sulla _fortuna_."

"Sarebbe lo stesso anche se non fosse un clone," disse John gentilmente, poiché era _vero_.

Sherlock, con un verso di disgusto, si allontanò da Oliver e si accasciò sul divano, apprestandosi a uno dei suoi bronci. Oliver, dopo un attimo di stupita confusione seguita al suo andarsene, si mise a piangere.

John si alzò e andò a recuperarlo. "Okay," gli disse in tono rassicurante, "il tuo papà sta solo mettendo il broncio per un po', un'abitudine che in te non incoraggerei, se possiamo evitarla."

Sherlock fece un altro verso disgustato e si girò dall'altra parte, la schiena rivolta verso John e Oliver.

L'appartamento non era mai un posto piacevole dove stare mentre Sherlock era di malumore. John sapeva che tale stato d'animo era dettato dalla preoccupazione per Oliver, quindi non se la sentiva di disapprovare. Di solito, il suo metodo di affrontare i bronci di Sherlock consisteva nel lasciarlo in pace per un po'. Se entro poche ore Sherlock non ne fosse uscito, John sarebbe passato all'artiglieria pesante.

Ma, nel frattempo, John annunciò: "Io e Oliver usciamo per una passeggiata."

Sherlock non vi fece caso. John lo ignorò. Vestì Oliver per benino, imparò a usare il passeggino che avevano comprato e quindi uscì dall'appartamento. Fuori il tempo non era brutto: l'aria era fresca e frizzante, ma non eccessivamente, e Oliver era così ben avvolto nella sua coperta con la tavola periodica che John dubitava potesse avere freddo. Infatti, sembrava molto felice di stare fuori casa e commentava per John tutto quel che vedeva.

"Quando imparerai a parlare non starai mai zitto, vero?" commentò John con affetto, poiché anche a Sherlock piaceva sentire il suono della propria voce. Quando non era di malumore.

Il bimbo commentava con molti "ohhh" e "ahhh" tutto ciò che gli si parava davanti in strada, e John si domandò se già stesse deducendo delle cose, con quel cervello fuori dal comune che si ritrovava. La gente lo guardava con molti "ohhh" e "ahhh", dicendo a John che era un tesoro; John era raggiante d'orgoglio, quasi che avesse in qualche modo a che fare con la nascita del piccolo. Ma era una bella cosa, poiché per nessuno Oliver pareva altro che un bimbo perfettamente normale. John sapeva che Oliver lo sembrava, ma era rassicurante che anche altri lo vedessero da sé.

Il gelo aumentò man mano che il sole cominciava a tramontare, quindi John si avviò verso casa.

La signora Hudson lo incrociò mentre, con una certa difficoltà, cercava di entrare col passeggino.

"Ciao," disse lei, tenendogli aperta la porta. "Passato una buona giornata?"

"Grazie," disse lui, e poi: "Sì, io e Oliver siamo usciti a fare una passeggiata."

"Oh, che bello. E sembra che qui abbiamo un bimbo molto stanco."

John lanciò un'occhiata a Oliver. Si stropicciava gli occhi con i pugnetti e sbadigliava; era adorabilmente esausto e cercava di combattere il sonno a ogni passo. "Pensavo che si sarebbe addormentato nel passeggino, ma pare che sia refrattario al sonno quanto il suo papà."John gli baciò le guance, arrossate dalla lunga esposizione alla fresca aria di marzo.

"Ohhh," disse la signora Hudson, come se questo rendesse Oliver ancora più adorabile. "Hai bisogno di qualcosa? Posso dare una mano?"

"Penso che per adesso siamo a posto, signora Hudson. Sono certo che ben presto riceverà convulse richieste d'aiuto da parte nostra."

"Oh, quando vuoi, caro," disse la signora Hudson con dolcezza, e John salì di sopra, diretto all'appartamento.

Il soggiorno era immerso nell'oscurità, il che significava che Sherlock non aveva acceso le luci. Il che significava che Sherlock stava ancora tenendo il broncio.

"Sai che ti dico?" disse John a Oliver. "Cosa ne pensi di un bagno, per prepararti bene per la notte?"

Oliver, seppur stanco, pareva interessato all'idea. John andò a recuperare il seggiolino da bagno che avevano comprato e a preparare il bagno. Oliver si rianimò un poco davanti all'acqua corrente, osservandola raccogliersi nella vasca con quei suoi occhi penetranti, come quelli di Sherlock. John era sicuro che il piccolo avesse fatto il bagno prima di allora, ma dubitava che avesse visto una vasca come si deve, con un rubinetto decente. Probabilmente gli avevano fatto il bagno, ovunque si trovasse, chiamandolo colo col suo numero, _523_.

John allontanò il pensiero dalla mente e si concentrò sul mettere Oliver nella vasca. Oliver emise un verso di sorpresa al contatto con l'acqua, versetto che si dissolse in un gorgoglio di piacere. Spruzzò acqua tutt'intorno con entusiasmo, ridendo per la contentezza che la scoperta gli provocava.

"Cosa state facendo?"

John, guardando da sopra la spalla, vide Sherlock appoggiato sullo stipite della porta del bagno. John non fece commenti sul suo malumore, perché non c'era miglior modo di rispedire Sherlock in una fase di broncio che citarne una precedente. Quindi rispose semplicemente: "Oliver sta facendo il bagno."

Oliver fece schizzare l'acqua con tanta energia da mandare un po' di sapone negli occhi di John.

Sherlock entrò lentamente nel bagno e osservò quel che accadeva. "Gli piace," concluse.

John non proferì alcuna malignità riguardo alla deduzione. Disse invece: "Sì, è vero."

Il bagno non era largo. Sherlock, appoggiato al lavandino, non poteva fare a meno di toccare John, inginocchiato lì vicino alla vasca. E a John non importava. Di rado Sherlock aveva la stessa percezione dello spazio personale che le altre persone avevano. Era sempre un po' troppo vicino a John, si piegava sempre sopra la sua spalla un po' troppo da vicino, e John ci aveva fatto l'abitudine. Nel periodo in cui aveva pensato che Sherlock fosse morto, l'aria che lo sfiorava era sembrata così fredda e vuota, senza di lui. Il calore di Sherlock non mancava mai di confortarlo, anche ora, mentre guardava John lavare Oliver con cura, e il piccolo si contorceva e rideva come se si divertisse di come stava rendendo la cosa un'impresa. John pensò che non aveva mai creduto che il 221B potesse diventare così simile a una … _casa_.

"Sherlock, potresti prendergli un asciugamano?" chiese John, poiché Oliver schivava i suoi tentativi di pulirgli il viso.

Sentì l'aria riempire lo spazio che Sherlock aveva occupato, e poi Sherlock rientrò con una salvietta in mano. John sollevò Oliver, tutto scivoloso ora che era bagnato, e riuscì in un qualche modo ad avvolgerlo nell'asciugamano senza farlo cadere.

"Vuoi vestirlo tu?" chiese John, mettendolo in braccio a Sherlock.

"Trema," disse Sherlock, sorpreso.

"Ha freddo, è appena uscito dal bagno. Ecco perché gli metteremo un pigiama e non lo lasceremo dormire nudo."

"Va bene, ma userò quello sobrio grigio che gli ha comprato Mycroft. Non quello orribile con cacciavite danzanti che gli hai preso tu."

"D'accordo," disse John, divertito, mentre Sherlock usciva dal bagno.

"E non pensare che non mi dia fastidio usare roba che Mycroft ha comprato," aggiunse Sherlock, scomparendo nella sua stanza col bimbo.


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver si insinuò irreversibilmente nella vita del 221B nel giro di pochi giorni. John aveva amato la sua vita prima dell'arrivo di Oliver, l'avere di nuovo Sherlock, l'amicizia che si erano creati. Lavorava in clinica tra un caso e l'altro, quando lì avevano bisogno di una mano, o altrimenti si aggregava alle indagini, ascoltava i clienti con Sherlock, teneva il blog sulle loro avventure. La consulenza investigativa garantiva loro un introito regolare, data la fama che avevano ottenuto, e la loro vita insieme si era stabilizzata in una routine che non aveva mia avuto prima.

Ci si sarebbe aspettati che Oliver entrasse nella loro organizzazione come un fulmine a ciel sereno, ma in realtà non fu così. Si ovviò alla difficoltà principalmente grazie al fatto che, nel momento in cui Oliver era entrato nelle loro vite, gli affari erano in fase di stallo, cosa che dava loro tempo di sistemarlo senza doversi occupare d'altre faccende. Andavano a fare passeggiate nel parco con Sherlock che deduceva cose per loro, per far mostra di sé per John e per educare Oliver. John si sedeva con Oliver sulle ginocchia mentre gli leggeva il giornale del mattino - niente di sconvolgente, ma sperava di incoraggiare nel piccolo l'interesse per fatti d'attualità, oltre alla cronaca nera; Sherlock, invece, gli leggeva libri di chimica. Oliver sembrava gradire entrambe queste occupazioni, sebbene John sospettasse che ciò fosse più che altro dovuto al suo desiderio di avere qualcuno vicino, una persona con cui comunicare. Mangiavano una quantità spropositata di cibo cinese da asporto, perché a John non andava di cucinare, ma in questo non c'era niente di strano. La signora Hudson preparava loro tè in quantità industriali, ma anche in questo non c'era niente di strano.

Mycroft si faceva vedere più spesso di prima, ma lo sopportavano. Oliver pareva non fidarsi di lui, e John si stupiva di questa prova per cui la diffidenza di Sherlock per Mycroft Holmes era apparentemente scritta _nel DNA_. A meno che Oliver non collegasse Mycroft ai primi tre mesi della sua vita. Ad ogni modo, sembrava che a Mycroft Oliver stesse davvero a cuore: chiedeva sue notizie e lo osservava con espressione rapita. Lo tenne in braccio, un po' goffamente, quella volta che John glielo suggerì; Oliver lo guardò con un'occhiata sgomenta del tipo _cosa-credi-di-fare?_ , quindi John decise di non riprovarci. Sherlock sembrava pensare che a Mycroft importasse di Oliver solo in quanto curiosità scientifica, ma John non ne era poi così sicuro; pensava che Sherlock non fosse mai stato del tutto giusto con Mycroft quando si trattava dei suoi sentimenti.

La loro cucina era più pulita di quanto fosse mai stata, più libera da esperimenti di come John l'avesse mai vista, poiché era Oliver l'esperimento di Sherlock, al momento. Sherlock fu molto fiero di sé quando Oliver riuscì a fare una capriola e a mettersi seduto in quattro e quattr'otto. In seguito, Sherlock passò all'avanzare carponi, dandone una dimostrazione per tutto il pavimento dei soggiorno. Oliver rise al vederlo, al che Sherlock si lamentò che il piccolo non stava seguendo la lezione _con serietà_ , e John si domandò come avesse potuto dirsi felice prima di questo. E, cosa ancor più sorprendente, John pensò che non gli era mai venuto in mente prima che avrebbe potuto _volerlo_.

Era ormai una settimana che Oliver viveva con loro, una settimana di relativa calma, libera da morte e incidenti da intossicazione, e Sherlock non si era annoiato neanche una volta.

John si sedette alla scrivania, il blog aperto sullo schermo, e lo fissò.

"Non hai niente da dire," commentò Sherlock, seduto sul pavimento, intento a insegnare le ossidoriduzioni a Oliver con l'aiuto dei grossi blocchi colorati che la signora Hudson aveva acquistato per il piccolo.

"Beh, non voglio parlare di Oliver. Non voglio renderlo … materiale da blog."

"Perché non scrivi sul tuo blog che lui non sa che la luna gira 'intorno al sole'?"

"Sherlock, lui non sa neanche cosa _siano_ , il sole e la luna."

"Potresti mettere quello, allora, sul tuo blog. 'Oliver è intelligente quando si tratta di fare capriole, ma è spettacolarmente ignorante riguardo ad alcune cose, per esempio cosa siano il sole e la luna'. "

"Pensi che lascerai mai perdere quella storia?" chiese John.

"No," rispose Sherlock, semplicemente, e poi: "Oliver, tirati fuori quel blocco blu dalla bocca, ne abbiamo bisogno per rappresentare il carbonio."

Oliver lanciò a Sherlock un'occhiata che sembrava voler dire che non gli sarebbe stato facile riprendersi quel blocco blu. Sherlock sospirò, poiché sembrava aver raggiunto la stessa conclusione, e si voltò verso John.

"Abbiamo bisogno di un caso," disse.

"Credi?"

"Sì. Tu hai bisogno di qualcosa da scrivere nel blog. Ti piace far sapere le cose alla gente, vuoi parlare loro di Oliver e non hai una scusa valida, quindi bisogna trovarti qualcos'altro da dire al pubblico."

"Oh, quindi è per questa ragione che risolviamo crimini? Perché io possa avere qualcosa di cui scrivere nel blog? Com'è altruista da parte tua."

Sherlock sogghignò.

Oliver, il blocco ancora in bocca, emise un gorgoglio. Era il suo contributo alla conversazione.

Sherlock disse: "Vedi, anche a Oliver piacerebbe assistere a un caso."

John esitò.

Sherlock strinse gli occhi a fessura. "Non ritieni opportuno che Oliver venga con noi durante le indagini."

"Non è esattamente privo di rischi, no?" ammise John, riluttante, perché avrebbe preferito non avere questa discussione finché non fosse stato strettamente necessario.

Sherlock si era disteso con noncuranza sul pavimento, ma in quel momento si rialzò, attento e seccato. "Credi che lo metterei in pericolo?"

"Credo che tu abbia una concezione di 'pericolo' diversa dalla maggior parte delle persone," disse John con delicatezza.

Sherlock serrò le labbra e respirò rumorosamente. Oliver, notando il suo stato d'animo, diede a John un'occhiata del tipo _cosa-hai-combinato-ora?_ Quindi Sherlock si alzò in piedi, rigido, a scatti, movenze assai diverse dalla consueta fluidità con cui si muoveva.

"Sherlock," disse John.

"No. Assolutamente. Hai ragione. È un miracolo che non l'abbia già cotto al forno." Sherlock si mise addosso il cappotto mentre parlava.

"Non intendevo dire questo, e lo sai. Dove vai?"

"Fuori."

"Fuori dove?"

"In un posto dove nessuno mi faccia domande. Porterei Oliver con me, ma sono sicuro che avresti paura che lo lasciassi incustodito nella carrozzina, o che lo vendessi a uno spacciatore per una dose."

"Sherlock," disse John in tono tagliente, ma Sherlock era già uscito, John poteva udire i suoi passi decisi giù per le scale. La porta si aprì e si richiuse. "Miseriaccia," borbottò John, passandosi una mano sul viso, e quindi guardò Oliver, che sembrava poco soddisfatto di lui. "Poteva andare meglio," concesse John.

***

Sherlock non tornava e Oliver, man mano che il tempo passava, era sempre più infelice per la sua assenza. John si accorse che Sherlock teneva Oliver occupato con la sua mera _presenza_. John lo capiva, poiché Sherlock aveva sempre avuto quell'effetto anche su di lui. John percepì un'affinità con Oliver, il cui umore, però, stava rapidamente degenerando in quello che era chiaramente un broncio alla Sherlock. Niente che John fece poté impressionarlo. Arricciò sdegnosamente il naso quando John tentò di costruire delle torri con i blocchi, cercò di strappare le pagine del libro di chimica quando John provò a leggerglielo e si rifiutò categoricamente di mangiare. John fece quattro passi per la stanza con il piccolo in braccio, cullandolo con fare rassicurante e cercando in qualche modo di canticchiare le melodie che Sherlock eseguiva per lui al violino, il tutto pensando che avrebbe probabilmente fatto fuori Sherlock non appena avesse rimesso piede in casa, poiché avevano un _bambino_ , adesso, e non era tollerabile che sparisse a quel modo.

La signora Hudson fu infine attirata di sopra dall'implacabile pianto di Oliver.

"Cosa c'è che non va?"

"Lui è Sherlock, ecco cosa c'è che non va," rispose John, cupo.

"Oh, poverino," mormorò la signora Hudson. "Magari ha il mal di pancia."

"No." John scosse la testa. "Sta bene. Sta tenendo il broncio. È solo che lo esprime in maniera molto più rumorosa rispetto a Sherlock."

"Fammi vedere," disse la signora Hudson, e John le passò Oliver. "Su, su, perché sei di malumore, tesoro?"

Oliver pianse ancora più forte e, per di più, scalciò.

"Penso che con te vada meglio," osservò la signora Hudson, e glielo ridiede.

Oliver si calmò una volta tornato tra le braccia di John, e, con un piccolo singhiozzo, smise persino di piangere. Guardò John con gli occhi blu-grigio-verdi di Sherlock, umidi di lacrime che gli rigavano le guance. John era esasperato, ma comunque gli si spezzò il cuore. "Va bene," disse dolcemente. "Basta. Non ti lascerò più. D'accordo?"

Oliver, alternando piccoli respiri a singhiozzi, strinse nel pugnetto la maglia di John, come a volerlo tenere lì, e John sfiorò con un bacio i suoi umidi riccioli scuri.

"Dov'è Sherlock?" chiese la signora Hudson.

"Anche lui sta tenendo il broncio, soltanto che è andato fuori casa a farlo."

Le sopracciglia della signora Hudson si inarcarono. "È _uscito_ a tenere il broncio?"

"Abbiamo avuto una discussione," ammise John.

"Una _vera e propria_?" John sapeva che la signora Hudson intendeva _Contrariamente a quelle che pensate di avere, ma che in realtà non avete perché tu normalmente fai fare a Sherlock tutto quel che vuole_.

"Beh, è andato fuori a tenere il broncio," osservò John.

"Oh, cielo. Beh, non me ne preoccuperei. Tutte le coppie litigano dopo aver portato un bambino in casa. I neonati sono impegnativi."

John sospirò e non si diede nemmeno la pena di correggere il presupposto della signora Hudson, poiché, francamente, con quell'uomo lui stava crescendo un bambino e _avevano_ appena litigato al riguardo. "Grazie," si limitò a dire. "E grazie per essere salita a controllare. Sembra più calmo adesso."

"Penso si sia accorto che sarebbe potuta andare peggio, che avresti potuto darlo a me e che quindi non avrebbe avuto nessuno di voi due," disse la signora Hudson, affettuosa ma ironica. "Fa' il bravo con il tuo papà," lo ammonì poi.

Oliver, una mano ora chiusa intorno all'indice di John, la guardò con sospetto, quasi temesse che potesse portarlo via, e si rannicchiò più vicino a John.

"Grazie ancora, signora Hudson. Buonanotte," disse John. Dopo che se n'era andata, rivolse la propria attenzione a Oliver, che aveva smesso di piangere ma sembrava ancora tristissimo, le guance arrossate e rigate di lacrime, il labbro inferiore che tremava. "Non mi sbarazzerei mai di te," gli disse John. "Sciocchino. Ti terremo per sempre. Tuo padre tornerà a casa alla fine, è solo che è un gran cretino. Puoi dirgli che l'ho detto, quando torna."

Oliver tirò su col naso e pareva non interessato alla cosa, ma sembrava anche molto meno agitato di prima. Restio a metterlo giù ora che s'era tranquillizzato, John camminò con lui in braccio, pulendo in giro per l'appartamento, finché Oliver si addormentò.

John si trovò allora di fronte a un problema. Era abbastanza tardi perché Oliver dormisse per tutta la notte, se la mancanza di cibo non lo svegliava. John avrebbe potuto portarlo nella propria stanza, ma temeva che, dormendo nello stesso letto con lui, avrebbe potuto accidentalmente rotolargli addosso e soffocarlo, o avere un incubo, tirargli un pugno e fargli male. No, Oliver doveva andare nella sua culla.

Ma ciò sollevava ulteriori questioni. La culla era nella camera di Sherlock. Se John fosse andato a dormire nella propria stanza, a un piano di distanza, temeva che avrebbe potuto non sentire Oliver se avesse pianto. Non c'era un baby monitor nell'appartamento, poiché il sistema di sorveglianza attorno ad esso interferiva troppo con la ricezione del segnale. Pertanto, John si ritrovò seduto a leggere sul letto di Sherlock.

Un attimo dopo, o almeno così gli parve, si risvegliò di soprassalto mentre Sherlock entrava nel letto al suo fianco.

Almeno, sperava che fosse Sherlock.

"Sherlock?" farfugliò, stropicciandosi gli occhi, tanto per essere sicuro. La stanza era buia. Probabilmente Sherlock aveva spento la luce.

"Sì," confermò. "Sono tornato a casa. Torna a dormire."

"Dove sei _stato_?" John si diede un'occhiata in giro, ma non c'erano sveglie digitali da nessuna parte.

"Londra," rispose Sherlock, laconico.

"Oh, non hai fatto un salto in Belgio? Buono a sapersi."

Sherlock ridacchiò, cosa che John ritenne un buon segno. "Torna a dormire," ripeté.

John non aveva la minima intenzione di tornare a dormire. Una cosa era addormentarsi nel letto di Sherlock quando lui non c'era. Un'altra era … dormire nel letto di Sherlock con lui. John allungò il braccio e appoggiò sul comodino il libro che aveva sul petto, scivolò sotto il piumino e fissò l'oscurità sopra di sé. Non aveva più sonno, bensì molti pensieri per la testa, e voleva avviare una conversazione con Sherlock, ma non sapeva come.

Fu Sherlock a iniziarla per lui, girandosi nella sua direzione. "Perché il Belgio?" chiese.

John fece spallucce. "Perché no?"

Sherlock fece un respiro profondo. "La speranza di vita del piccolo è tra la metà e un terzo della nostra."

"Non si può mai sapere," disse John, poiché aveva sperato che Sherlock non si fosse documentato sui cloni di altri mammiferi, ma quando mai Sherlock non esaminava a fondo un qualunque argomento?

Sherlock fece un verso che esprimeva scetticismo e dispiacere.

"So che non gli faresti mai del male," disse John, girando la testa, sebbene, al buio, di Sherlock non riuscisse a distinguere che la silhouette. "Non volevo insinuare che pensavo che avresti mai potuto farlo."

"Pensi che lo farei senza accorgermene."

John esitò. "Io-"

"Ti piace, e lo sai." Il tono di Sherlock era secco, tagliente. "Ti piace il pericolo, il flusso d'adrenalina, se tentassi di proteggerti da tutto questo non potresti mai provarlo. E non posso credere che ti sia sfuggito che, quando la faccenda si fa veramente pericolosa, ti escludo. O eri troppo occupato a essere _offeso_ per quel che succedeva da non accorgerti che _ti stavo proteggendo_?"

John rimase in silenzio per l'improvvisa rivelazione. Pensò a tutte le volte che Sherlock aveva mentito su dove si trovasse, dove andasse, cosa stesse facendo, e come quelle volte fossero state spesso le più pericolose della vita di Sherlock. E John, in seguito, era sempre _furibondo_ per essere stato escluso, poiché pensava che, se fosse stato lì, le cose sarebbero andate diversamente. E Sherlock, per tutto il tempo, aveva ritenuto che, se John fosse stato presente, sarebbe stato _lui_ ad essere in pericolo.

"Sherlock," cominciò John, incerto su cosa dire.

"Ho _provato_ a tenerti al sicuro. E non ho sempre avuto successo. Dunque, hai ragione. Pare assai probabile che gli farò comunque del male, qualunque cosa faccia." Sherlock sembrava ora depresso e rassegnato.

Cosa che a John non faceva mai piacere. Sherlock era molto volubile, ma ciò che John più temeva era che fosse _depresso_. Odiava il terrore di quell'oscurità che alle volte arrivava, opprimeva il petto di Sherlock e lo trascinava via, fuori dalla portata di John. "Ok," John si mise completamente sul fianco per mettersi di fronte a lui. "Basta. È questo che hai fatto tutto il tempo, girare per Londra pensando a _una cosa del genere_? Non starebbe meglio senza di te, quindi levatelo dalla testa immediatamente, Sherlock Holmes. Ha pianto tutta la sera perché non c'eri. Ti vuole bene-"

"S'è abituato a me ora-"

"No, _ti vuole bene_. E, cosa ancora più importante, ha bisogno di te. Lui è te, o l'hai dimenticato? Cosa gli accadrebbe se tu non ci fossi?"

"Non lo so. Magari diventerebbe una persona assolutamente normale. Magari non sarebbe … Magari _avremmo dovuto_ lasciare che qualcuno lo adottasse. Avevo pensato che avrebbe _gradito_ una bella scena del crimine."

John decise che quel che più desiderava era tornare indietro nel tempo e _impedirsi di dire alcunché riguardo alla scena del crimine_. "Sherlock-"

"Forse se lo portassi ogni giorno a dar da mangiare alle anatre o roba del genere, forse gli piacerebbe altrettanto."

"Smettila," disse John con fervore. "Non ci credi nemmeno tu. Ti parrebbe mortalmente noioso, e _lui è te_ , ricordi?"

"Ma chi sono io, John? Ci ho pensato tutto il giorno … Lui ha il mio DNA, quindi mi somiglia, ma chi può dire che gli piacerebbe una bella scena del crimine, che avrebbe interesse per la chimica? È scritto nei geni, questo? Con un'infanzia normale, un'infanzia felice, con _te_ , chi può dire che non somigli di più a … _te_?"

"Se stai pensando," disse John, in tono piatto, "anche solo per un istante, in quella tua stupida, _stupida_ testolina, che potrei permetterti di farmi fare questa cosa senza di te-"

"Sei molto bravo in queste cose, John, e potresti-"

"Non _voglio_ farlo senza di te," John si sentì dire, e sapeva che era la verità, che ci aveva pensato fin dalla prima volta in cui Sherlock aveva preso in braccio Oliver, ma non l'aveva mai espresso ad alta voce e sembrava importante dirlo. Era contento che fossero al buio.

Sherlock tacque per qualche istante. "Davvero?" chiese, dubbioso.

"Davvero. Non riesco a immaginarmi di fare questa cosa con chiunque altro. Non riesco a immaginarmi una vita che potrei volere di più di quella che già ho. Ti ho scelto tanto tempo fa, Sherlock. Sei sempre stato la mia prima scelta. Oliver non cambia le cose. Come puoi dimenticartene? Dopo tutto quel che abbiamo passato, non rispettare il fatto che _ti ho scelto_ e che _tu lo sai_."

Altro lungo momento di silenzio. "Mi preoccupo sempre che un giorno ti stancherai," disse Sherlock qualche attimo dopo.

John sbatté le palpebre. "Ti preoccupi sempre che _io_ mi stancherò?"

"Sì, certo. So che pensi che non me ne accorga, ma mi rendo conto che non è facile vivere con me, mi rendo conto che la mia vita è tutto fuorché ordinaria. So che vorresti tirarmi il collo la metà del tempo, e per ora è sempre andata bene e sei sempre stato soddisfatto, alla fine. Tuttavia, un giorno, potresti averne abbastanza, stufarti e volere qualcosa di più … _normale_. E ora c'è un bambino, e non volevo usarlo come una trappola per te, non del tutto, anche se probabilmente un po' è così, un pochino, e se preferisci andartene, se preferisci andartene con _lui_ -"

"Piantala," lo interruppe John, furioso. "Ora piantala! Ti sei buttato giù da un edificio, facendomi credere di essere morto per un anno intero, e ti _ho perdonato_. Come tu possa mai dubitare della mia dedizione per te alla luce di questo è per me … è … inconcepibile! Io sono qui. Non sono stufo. Non mi stufo mai. Mi preoccupo che _tu_ ti stufi. Mi preoccupo, ora che abbiamo Oliver, che alla fine ti stancherai di lui e ti darà fastidio-"

"Come potrei mai stancarmi di lui? Hai passato la serata con lui, non fa mai _niente_ di noioso."

Il tono di Sherlock era sincero, e John pensò che davvero ci credesse, che non riuscisse a credere che un giorno avrebbe potuto trovare insopportabile la regolarità del piccolo. Sherlock provava per Oliver un affetto smisurato, pensò John. Era pura follia che Sherlock suggerisse anche solo per un istante di essere in grado di lasciare Oliver, anche per il bene del piccolo, poiché Sherlock era chiaramente al settimo cielo per la sua presenza.

John non lo disse, poiché non credeva che Sherlock fosse abituato a pensare a se stesso in quei termini, come a una persona che volesse bene agli altri quanto ne voleva a Oliver. John temeva che farglielo notare potesse mandarlo nel panico, o che lo portasse a negare risolutamente. John non voleva far notare la circostanza fin troppo ovvia per cui Sherlock era incline ad annoiarsi, che la sua attenzione era attirata da pochissime cose. John non voleva pensarci, non voleva preoccuparsene. Era così soddisfatto, così _felice_. Che male ci sarebbe stato a concedersi di vivere in quella felicità ancora per un po'? A trovare un modo per mantenerla?

Quindi John si limitò a dire: "Le scene del crimine, con la polizia tutt'intorno a noi, sono tra i luoghi più sicuri che potremmo mai avere. Ma stabilirei un limite: niente piantonamenti. "

Dopo qualche istante, Sherlock ridacchiò. Per davvero. "Cosa pensi che dirà Sally?" chiese.

"Sei terribile," disse John, rimettendosi di nuovo comodo sul letto di Sherlock con lui.

"Non lo pensi davvero."

"Ah no?"

"Mi hai scelto."

John sorrise e chiuse gli occhi, sprofondando nel cuscino. Tra qualche minuto si sarebbe alzato e se ne sarebbe tornato nel suo letto, ma per adesso era felice e soddisfatto, con Sherlock che, al suo fianco, emanava una sensazione di rinnovata rassicurazione e il respiro di Oliver, che dava sicurezza, dalla sua culla nell'angolo. "L'ho fatto," ammise John. "Idiota che non sei altro."


	7. Chapter 7

John si risvegliò al mormorio della voce baritonale di Sherlock che si mescolava ai versetti soddisfatti di Oliver.

"Shh," diceva Sherlock. "Sveglierai il babbo."

John sbatté le palpebre e aprì gli occhi. Sherlock, chinato sopra la culla, stava sollevando Oliver, il quale gli stava dando un allegro e gorgogliante buongiorno. John chiuse gli occhi, raggomitolandosi nel piumino e pensando che poteva occuparsene Sherlock, quella mattina, poiché gli doveva qualcosa per la notte prima.

_La notte prima_.

A quel pensiero, gli occhi di John si spalancarono. La stanza era vuota. John pensò di essersi riaddormentato, forse, ma ora era del tutto sveglio. Del tutto sveglio, nel letto di Sherlock, con addosso il piumino di Sherlock. Non era esattamente quel che avrebbe voluto.

John si scagliò fuori dal letto, inorridito. Sherlock era tornato a casa e John _aveva dormito nel suo letto_. Per _nessun motivo_. Sherlock l'avrebbe creduto un … qualcosa. Fuori di testa? Irrazionale? Un ladro di piumini?

Sherlock era seduto alla scrivania, intento a scrivere con foga al computer. Anche Oliver era sulla scrivania, seduto sulla sua coperta con la tavola periodica, tutto occupato a colpire entusiasticamente la tastiera del computer di John con le sue manine; ogni tanto si girava per riferire a Sherlock, con allegri versetti, quel che faceva.

"Bene," disse Sherlock, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal pc. "Ti sei alzato. Ci andrebbe un po' di tè." Il suo tono era distratto mentre si chinava in avanti verso lo schermo per guardarlo più da vicino.

Una mattina normale, pensò John. Solo una mattina normale. Sherlock non si sforzava di comportarsi normalmente. Era tutto davvero normale. John esitò, voleva dire, _Scusa per essermi impadronito del tuo letto ieri sera_ , pensiero che avrebbe fatto svanire la normalità. Invece disse: "Va bene," e andò in cucina. Non c'era bisogno di chiedere se Oliver avesse mangiato, poiché i resti di una colazione da bambino erano nel lavandino, pertanto John accese il bollitore, infilò nel tostapane del pane per sé e per Sherlock e fece qualche passo per sporgere la testa in soggiorno. "Lo stai facendo giocare col mio computer!"

Sherlock non alzò lo sguardo dal pc. "Penso inizierà a scrivere un blog. Non può essere peggiore del tuo."

"Haha," disse John, e rientrò in cucina per preparare tè e toast, che portò poi sul tavolo. Vi posò piatto e tazze fuori dalla portata di Oliver e si fermò per dare un'occhiata da dietro la spalla di Sherlock. "Cos'è che stai facendo in maniera così maniacale stamattina?" Sul desktop era aperto un forum e John lesse con interesse il primo post: _Mio figlio dovrebbe aver già cominciato a gattonare?_

John sbatté le palpebre. "Questo è un … forum per mamme?"

"Sì," confermò Sherlock con uno strano tono.

Per un attimo John pensò che magari Sherlock provava imbarazzo ad essere scoperto, ma se non avesse voluto essere scoperto, non sarebbe stato ancora su quella pagina quando John era uscito dalla cucina. John lo guardò, confuso, e poi s'accorse di avere una mano tra i capelli di Sherlock, appoggiata sul retro della sua testa, in mezzo ai suoi riccioli scuri. John pensò di star diventando _matto da legare_ e spostò in fretta la mano. Disse, rapidamente, come se niente fosse: "Perché?"

"Ho pensato che sarebbe stato utile, ma in realtà è una scemenza e tutte quelle che ci scrivono sono delle cretine. Questa qui è tutta preoccupata se suo figlio debba già aver cominciato a gattonare o meno, quando invece dovrebbe preoccuparsi del fatto che la tata ha una tremenda cotta per suo marito."

"Oddio," disse John, con una stretta allo stomaco. "Non dirmi che gliel'hai detto."

Sherlock non rispose. "E quella che le ha risposto non è di certo meglio, pensa di sapere tutto ma in realtà sta per essere licenziata dalla banca d'investimento dove lavora."

"Sherlock, stai interagendo con queste persone?"

"Certo. Sono Deerstalker143."

"Deerstalker?" ripeté John.

"Pensano tutte che sia un'accanita fan di Sherlock Holmes."

"Beh, almeno questo è vero," commentò John. Sherlock rise.

"Ho 32 anni, mi piace il viola, sono sposata con un dottore e il mio primogenito è, mi dicono tutte, molto precoce per la sua età, non è vero, Ollie?"

Oliver fece quel che sembrava un versetto d'assenso e colpì ancora un po' la tastiera del pc di John.

John fece attenzione per la prima volta al suo computer e spalancò gli occhi, poiché sullo schermo compariva il suo blog e Oliver vi stava risolutamente digitando un nuovo post. Un nuovo post che, per il momento, recitava _hwu;ar.zn kdz.jkz……. Zdf.zv._

"Che diamine, Sherlock!" esclamò John. "Gli stai _davvero_ facendo scrivere un blog!"

"Perché no?" Sherlock era ritornato a scrivere a tutta velocità alla sua collega sul forum delle mamme.

"Perché _no_?" John portò via il pc a Oliver. "Gli hai lasciato scrivere il _mio_ blog!" John cancellò il nuovo post, mentre Oliver, mostrando quel che aveva imparato, faceva una capriola e finti strilli di protesta. "Oh, smettila," gli disse John, "lo capisco quando fai finta solo per avere quello che vuoi."

Oliver gli mise uno muso alla Sherlock. John emise un gemito vedendo che ora nel suo blog c'erano una serie di post del tipo _> V>N._, _.z.n znv.nznznn_ , _vbbfbfvbb_ e _,V,B,D,H,H,BH,B,B….////////////////////_.

" _Sherlock_ ," si lamentò John, poiché i post avevano già dei commenti, che consistevano soprattutto in _?????_ Uno di Mike: _Stai bene, amico?_ E poi, in un altro post: _Ok, ora mi preoccupi. Scrivi qualcosa di coerente._

"Le persone _leggono_ questo blog," disse John, sedendosi sulla poltrona con il pc e rassicurando i lettori. "Avresti dovuto fargli scrivere il tuo blog, nessuno legge quella roba."

"Haha," replicò Sherlock. "Il babbo è particolarmente brillante stamattina, Oliver."

John pubblicò un nuovo post. _Questa è l'idea che Sherlock ha di scherzo. Non badateci. Non c'è alcuna crisi, eccezion fatta per l'imminente strangolamento di un coinquilino che avrà luogo qui tra poco._

"'Imminente' e 'tra poco' sono ridondanti," disse Sherlock dalla scrivania.

"Sta' zitto," disse John.

Sherlock chiuse il pc con un preciso, secco scatto, prese Oliver e si allontanò dalla scrivania. "Ho pensato che potremmo portarlo a dar da mangiare alla anatre nel parco. Vediamo cosa ne pensa."

Era la prima cosa che Sherlock avesse detto con forzata disinvoltura in tutta la mattina. Il fatto che John avesse dormito nel suo letto non era assolutamente un motivo per agitarsi nella mente di Sherlock Holmes, forse perché tutta la sua agitazione era dedicata a Oliver. John pensò di poter capire il ragionamento.

John diede un'occhiata fuori: il sole brillava. Un raro bel tempo per quel periodo dell'anno, quindi John ritenne che avrebbero fatto meglio ad approfittarne.

"Buona idea," convenne.

***

Con Oliver legato al petto con i cinturini, Sherlock diede da mangiare alle anatre. John si sedette su una panchina e li guardò. A parte procurare del pane raffermo, fornito dalla signora Hudson - la quale aveva espresso con un versetto un'adorante approvazione per la loro uscita - non intendeva partecipare più attivamente alla faccenda. Voleva solo gustarsi quel momento, e in effetti c'era molto di cui essere appagati. Sherlock aveva trovato un piccolo ed elegante cappotto grigio per Oliver - senza dubbio proveniva da Mycroft, ma John non glielo chiese, sapendo che Sherlock avrebbe detestato ammetterlo - e lui e il piccolo sembravano davvero i cloni che in fondo erano, con i loro cappotti grigi nel parco. Oliver indossava un berretto blu scuro che richiamava la sciarpa di Sherlock; le loro espressioni di annoiato disgusto per le anatre erano identiche.

Sherlock si accovacciò, trascinando l'orlo del cappotto nel fango, e indicò qualcosa sul terreno, cui Oliver sembrò prestare molta attenzione. John si domandò quale lezione di deduzione stesse avendo luogo e si accorse di sorridere come uno scemo. Non gli importava nemmeno del fatto che Sherlock sarebbe stato di malumore, più tardi, a causa del suo cappotto, poiché proprio in quel momento egli posò una delle sue larghe mani sul capo di Oliver, con delicatezza, una veloce carezza. John sentì una dolorosa fitta al cuore e si ritrovò a pensare, _Questo è tuo_.

Ed era vero. In un qualche strano, insensato modo, il piccolo quadretto che aveva di fronte gli apparteneva. Non sapeva in che modo descrivere il suo rapporto con loro, ma il pronome possessivo era per lui chiaro come il sole: qualunque cosa fossero, erano _suoi_. Da un momento all'altro Sherlock avrebbe ammesso la noia propria e di Oliver per le anatre e si sarebbe girato verso John. Probabilmente gli avrebbe sorriso nel modo che riservava soltanto a lui, e John si accorse di aspettare quel sorriso, che se ne sentiva sempre rincuorato.

John aveva passato molto tempo a non pensare seriamente alla propria relazione con Sherlock. Non gli era piaciuto vivere senza di lui quando Sherlock l'aveva costretto a farlo, e quindi non c'erano stati dubbi che John l'avrebbe in qualche modo perdonato. Poi John era felice e, per esperienza personale, riteneva che non fosse opportuno esaminare la felicità troppo da vicino. Pertanto John aveva semplicemente … lasciato le cose come stavano. Sherlock lo rendeva felice, e ciò gli bastava.

Ma la verità era che, nei rari momenti in cui era onesto con se stesso, non era del tutto sicuro di _come_ Sherlock lo rendesse felice. Pensava che la cosa andasse oltre il rapporto tra migliori amici o tra coinquilini. C'erano dei momenti in cui faceva delle cose senza pensarci, come la mano tra i capelli di Sherlock quella mattina, azioni tipiche di una coppia in cui lui sembrava cascare di continuo. Come dormire nel letto di Sherlock la notte precedente. Non sapeva se Sherlock avesse dormito nudo o meno al suo fianco, ma l'idea lo lasciava con la gola arida non per il disgusto o l'imbarazzo, ma per l' _aspettativa_. Aveva passato la notte nel letto di Sherlock, in modo completamente platonico, e per qualche ragione sembrava che il problema più grande per lui fosse che il tutto era stato così platonico da non portare nessuno dei due ad accorciare la loro distanza sul materasso.

Non era la prima volta che John ci pensava, naturalmente. John non aveva idea di quante volte ci avesse pensato. Si era ripromesso di non farlo, ma aveva smesso di negare che fossero una coppia, inconsciamente, ed era nell'inconscio che avevano luogo i suoi pensieri. A volte i sogni erano febbrili e osceni, ma a volte anche tranquilli e dolci, come coccole sul divano o un bacio in cucina mentre John preparava il tè. A volte i sogni non riguardavano Sherlock, ma sapeva di essere _con_ Sherlock; aleggiava in quei sogni una strana e gradevole sensazione di benessere, una lieve felicità che John inevitabilmente perdeva al risveglio, in seguito a cui passava l'intera mattinata come in trance, tentando di resistere al folle, seducente impulso di farsi strada tra le braccia di Sherlock. Poteva fidarsi di Sherlock per qualunque cosa, lo sapeva. Sherlock poteva anche fingere di fregarsene e di non capire, ma tutte le cose davvero importanti le ricordava e vi era sorprendentemente devoto. John sapeva che avrebbe ottenuto immediatamente da Sherlock qualunque cosa gli avesse chiesto, per importante che fosse. Ma sarebbe stato bello, disse una minuscola vocina dentro di lui, spingersi un po' più in là e sapere di essere _amato_. Non di un affetto da amico, ma di una passione divorante e seria, una folle adorazione. John voleva guardare Sherlock Holmes come stava facendo adesso e sapere che Sherlock lo amava …

… nello stesso modo in cui lui amava Sherlock.

Non era di certo la prima volta che pensava di essere innamorato di Sherlock, ma prima, in un qualche modo, era sempre stato in grado di dire a se stesso che Sherlock faceva esplodere le sue emozioni, che era l'effetto del flusso d'adrenalina che Sherlock provocava in lui. Magari era ora di ammettere che la ragione per cui Sherlock faceva esplodere le sue emozioni era perché ne era innamorato, con tutto quanto ciò implicava.

E poi c'era Sherlock, che aveva da lungo tempo giurato d'accettare per come era e che sembrava meno incline a una relazione sentimentale di chiunque John avesse mai incontrato. E ora avevano un _bambino_ , il che era già abbastanza complicato senza che John prendesse Sherlock da parte e gli dicesse, _Penso che potrei essere innamorato di te.  Innamorato per davvero. Cosa ne pensi?_ E Sherlock o avrebbe detto che ne era sempre stato a conoscenza - Sherlock sapeva tutto, quindi sembrava possibile -  e non aveva detto niente per non alterare l'equilibrio della loro relazione, oppure l'avrebbe guardato completamente scioccato. Due alternative poco piacevoli.

Sherlock si era rialzato, una mano che stringeva protettiva Oliver al petto, e mollò le briciole rimanenti in un mucchio ai suoi piedi, mandando le anatre in uno starnazzante visibilio. Oliver emise uno strillo spaventato, che si mutò poi in risata. Sherlock lanciò un'occhiata a John, sogghignando. Poi, il ghigno svanì, per lasciare posto alla perplessità, e poi … niente. Niente che John fosse in grado di decifrare. Guardò risolutamente dall'altra parte, senza che il suo viso tradisse alcuna emozione, e John si domandò cosa fosse scritto sul proprio volto, se apparisse tanto infatuato quanto si sentiva dentro di sé.

Sherlock si girò, lasciando la moltitudine delle anatre alle spalle, e ritornò alla panchina. "Dove te ne sei andato?" chiese, mettendosi in piedi accanto a lui.

"Sono qui," disse John, guardandolo.

"Non proprio," rispose Sherlock con voce sommessa.

Per un folle istante John pensò che Sherlock si sarebbe allungato in avanti e l'avrebbe toccato; invece, fu Oliver ad allungarsi verso di lui, tendendogli un pugnetto a mo' di saluto e attirando l'attenzione di John.

"Ciao," disse John, toccando il pugno di Oliver con la punta del dito indice. "Cosa ne pensi delle anatre?"

"Non gli piacciono," annunciò Sherlock in tono deciso, e fu come se quel piccolo, strano momento tra loro non ci fosse mai stato.

"Te l'avevo detto," replicò John, sforzandosi di giungere a quella normalità che a Sherlock riusciva tanto facilmente, e si alzò dalla panchina. "Andiamo, miei infreddoliti e affamati Holmes. Torniamo a Baker Street."

Sherlock rivolse a John uno di quei sorrisi soltanto per lui e lasciò che camminasse davanti a lui. John non si accorse che in un secondo momento di aver usato la parola _miei_. Al plurale.

***

"Andiamo a cena da Angelo," suggerì Sherlock.

Aveva passato un po' di tempo perso nei suoi pensieri, intento a scrivere con foga al pc, e John sospettava che avesse tormentato di nuovo le persone presenti sul forum delle mamme. Oliver s'era appena svegliato dal suo pisolino ed era in uno stato di assonnata accondiscendenza, circostanza di cui John si stava approfittando per sistemarlo sul divano.

John lanciò un'occhiata a Sherlock, seduto alla scrivania. "D'accordo," disse. "Perché?"

"Perché non abbiamo niente da mangiare in casa e si sta avvicinando quell'ora della sera in cui cominci a lamentartene e a seccarmi con dei menù da asporto, con cosa dovrei ordinare e quanto dovrei mangiare. Preferisco evitarmi tutto questo: andiamo da Angelo."

Pertanto imbacuccarono Oliver per benino e uscirono. A John fu improvvisamente chiaro perché Sherlock fosse voluto andare a cena da Angelo: voleva far sfoggio di Oliver. Non appena entrarono e Angelo si presentò loro davanti, Sherlock si girò verso di lui con un'espressione di noncurante interesse che non lasciava spazio a dubbi.

Angelo disse: "Sher-" e quindi notò Oliver. "Oh."

"Questo è Oliver, Angelo," disse Sherlock, e sebbene il suo tono sembrasse neutro, John intuiva in esso un incontenibile orgoglio.

"Oliver, eh? Ma che bell'ometto!" Angelo chiuse una mano del bimbo nella sua e la strinse, come se Oliver fosse molto più grande.

Oliver lo fissò, la sua splendida boccuccia arcuata, così simile a quella di Sherlock, socchiusa per la meraviglia.

"Il vostro solito tavolo," disse Angelo in modo stravagante, indicandolo e sorridendo loro radioso.

"Grazie," disse John, passandogli accanto per sedersi.

Sherlock si sedette di fronte a lui, la soddisfazione dipinta in volto. "Quello era Angelo, Oliver. Ho dimostrato che era innocente d'omicidio provando che era colpevole d'altro. Caso interessante. Dovrei raccontartelo."

"Non adesso," disse John, prendendo il menù. "Probabilmente Angelo non vuole sentirla di nuovo."

Angelo ritornò con piglio energico al tavolo, reggendo due calici e una bottiglia aperta. "Champagne per questo tavolo! Per festeggiare il nuovo arrivato!"

"Oh, non è necessario, Angelo," disse John, mentre Angelo riempiva i calici, e ricordò la prima volta che aveva provato a rifiutare un gesto di Angelo, la romantica candela sul tavolo. Aveva cominciato la sua conoscenza con Angelo negando di essere il ragazzo di Sherlock e ora era giunto al punto di rifiutare dello champagne stappato per festeggiare il bimbo che stava crescendo con l'uomo con cui non aveva una relazione. O qualcosa del genere.

"È assolutamente necessario! Sono così contento per voi! Avete tanti giorni felici ancora da trascorrere, eh?"

Angelo, con un guizzo negli occhi, diede un colpetto sulla spalla a Sherlock e se ne andò via di corsa.

"Volevi uscire per cena con il solo scopo di far vedere Oliver in giro, perché qualcuno lo riempisse di complimenti?" osservò John.

"Si merita che qualcuno lo colmi di smancerie."

"Non credi che ne riceva già abbastanza da parte nostra?"

"Il livello di smancerie non è quantificabile," rispose Sherlock, tirando su col naso.

John decise di lasciar perdere. Voleva sapere se nessuno avesse riempito Sherlock di complimenti da piccolo, se si fosse sentito ignorato. Ciò avrebbe spiegato perché il suo comportamento da adulto fosse così _plateale_. Ma nemmeno la presenza di Oliver riusciva a mettere John a suo agio nell'indagare sull'infanzia di Sherlock. Non era stata felice, questo era evidente, quindi John non gliel'avrebbe fatta rivivere se poteva evitarlo. Avrebbe semplicemente lasciato che Sherlock la riscattasse attraverso Oliver e l'avrebbe fermato qualora si fosse spinto troppo in là.

Pertanto, John disse invece: "Beh, Angelo ci ha servito lo champagne. Un brindisi?"

Sherlock inarcò un sopracciglio. _A cosa?_

"A Oliver," disse John, levando uno dei calici.

Sherlock sorrise. "A Oliver," disse, e fece tintinnare il suo bicchiere contro quello di John. Bevve un sorso, poi disse: "Oliver _Copernicus_. Ho fatto ricerche, sai. Sei terribile."

John rise.

***

John pensò che Harry avrebbe dovuto sapere che ora, in pratica, era un padre. Sherlock fece una smorfia quando lo disse.

"Sai," disse John, "so che lei non ti piace, ma non possiamo crescere questo bambino privandolo del tutto di una famiglia allargata."

"Perché no?" chiese Sherlock, come se la cosa fosse del tutto ragionevole.

"Se vuoi che io sia suo padre insieme a te, allora lei è sua zia."

Momento di silenzio. "Avrà già abbastanza da fare a causa dei miei geni, per quanto concerne certe … tendenze ad abusare." Sherlock parlò con attenzione, scegliendo accuratamente le parole, in quanto non era solito tirare fuori l'argomento della propria passata tossicodipendenza.

John sapeva quanto gli costasse parlarne, pertanto capì la ragione del suo timore. "Non vorrei mai che lui la frequentasse se pensassi che potrebbe avere una cattiva influenza su di lui."

Sherlock abbassò rapidamente la testa, avvicinandola al suo pc, cosicché John non riuscì più a vedere la sua faccia. "Sei esageratamente ottimista quando si tratta di tua sorella e del suo alcolismo."

John aprì la bocca per protestare, una reazione istintiva, poi si bloccò, riconoscendo che era possibile che Sherlock avesse in un certo senso ragione. Lanciò un'occhiata a Oliver, che si stava mordicchiando tutto contento il piedino. "Magari Oliver potrebbe essere un buon motivo per lei di rimanere sobria, stavolta," suggerì, sebbene suonasse un po' debole perfino a se stesso.

Sherlock emise, da dietro il pc, un verso che esprimeva il proprio scetticismo. John osservò Oliver e rifletté sulle tentazioni che sarebbero state presenti nel suo futuro. Ripensò a quante volte Harry avesse promesso di voltare pagina, e a quante volte non ci fosse riuscita. Pensò a Clara con il cuore spezzato, a una buona carriera distrutta, a molti ipotetici futuri spazzati via. E pensò che, se una cosa del genere fosse mai capitata a Oliver, lui stesso ne sarebbe stato annientato. Oliver doveva avere solo il meglio, doveva star ben al di sopra dei propri demoni.

Pertanto, quando John mandò un sms a Harry per stabilire un orario per vedersi, lasciò perdere l'idea di portare con sé Oliver. Forse Sherlock aveva ragione, forse era meglio essere prudenti con Oliver finché Harry non fosse stata del tutto affidabile.

***

John non riusciva a dormire.

Sherlock lo fece notare non appena ebbe aperto la porta della sua stanza. "Non riesci a dormire." Una dichiarazione solenne.

John non si diede la pena di negare.

Sherlock salì sul letto e si mise al suo fianco, evento senza precedenti. A parte l'episodio di John che si era addormentato nel letto di Sherlock una settimana prima, non si erano mai sdraiati su un letto assieme. E ora era la seconda volta in due settimane. John non sapeva che pensare.

"Sherlock?" disse in tono interrogativo.

"Ti vedrai con tua sorella, domani," disse Sherlock.

"Sì. Te l'avevo detto."

"Un caffè. In un posto neutrale a debita distanza da entrambi i vostri appartamenti."

"Sei particolarmente ispirato, stasera," disse John con voce strascicata. "Perché non indovini cosa deciderò di mettermi?"

"Potresti portare Oliver," disse Sherlock.

John lo guardò, stupito, ma la stanza era immersa nell'oscurità e naturalmente riusciva a malapena a distinguerlo. Perché Sherlock continuava a voler sostenere conversazioni simili al buio?

"Se è perché non ti senti a tuo agio qui da solo con lui," cominciò a dire John, "la signora Hudson potrà-"

"Non è questo," disse Sherlock in tono brusco. "Staremmo benissimo."

"Bene. Lo penso anch'io. Passerete un pomeriggio stupendo, insieme."

"Volevi che tua sorella lo conoscesse. Volevi darle un motivo per restare sobria."

"E, come hai fatto notare, sono sempre troppo ottimista a sperare che accada. 'Esageratamente ottimista' erano le parole esatte, credo."

Sherlock rimase in silenzio a lungo. Tanto a lungo che John fu sul punto di domandargli se avrebbe dormito lì quella notte. Infine disse: "Devi esserlo, vero?"

Non era una domanda, quindi John non rispose; si limitò ad ascoltare, ad aspettare pazientemente che Sherlock chiarisse del tutto quel che pensava.

"Le persone che abbiamo intorno … Bisogna essere esageratamente ottimisti, per mantenere …" Sherlock si spostò e John era certo che lo stesse guardando. Probabilmente Sherlock poteva vedere al buio, con quei notevoli occhi da gatto che si ritrovava. "Tu mi hai dato un motivo valido. Non ne avevo prima di conoscerti. Non c'erano ragioni valide fino al giorno in cui sei arrivato. Magari Oliver sarà lo stesso per lei."

A John si mozzò il respiro. Ebbe l'impulso irrazionale di annullare la distanza tra loro, non per un bacio o roba del genere, ma per premere il suo viso contro quello di Sherlock, inspirare il suo odore e ricordargli quanto importante fosse la ragione che aveva _ogni giorno_ di restare sobrio. Di restare con John. John si ricordava di uscite con Lestrade dopo che Sherlock si era buttato dal tetto del St. Bart's, della sua espressione mentre diceva che aveva sempre pensato che Sherlock sarebbe morto giovane, ma di overdose, di quanto Sherlock ci fosse arrivato vicino prima che John lo conoscesse. Sherlock Holmes aveva avuto le ore contate più di una volta, e ora era sdraiato sul letto di John, a sostenere che lui era la sua ragione per andare avanti. John non riusciva a respirare.

E pensò a come era lui, prima di conoscere Sherlock: così depresso, disperato, statico. Ci pensò e disse, in tono tremendamente schietto, quasi brutale: "Hai un modo incredibile di far sentire meglio la gente."

"Tu sei così. Sei tu che lo fai. Oliver l'ha preso da te."

"Oliver non ha nessuno dei miei geni."

"È la natura contro l'educazione."

"Tu mi hai rimesso in sesto," insistette John, poiché era un qualcosa di troppo importante perché Sherlock lo liquidasse così. John l'aveva detto ad alta voce solamente una volta, davanti alla tomba di Sherlock, e voleva che Sherlock lo ascoltasse, adesso. "Mi hai salvato."

"Quello non è un mio modo di essere," lo smentì Sherlock. "Alla fin fine è successo una volta sola."

"Magari è un modo di essere che gli Sherlock Holmes mostrano verso gli Watson," ribatté John, ostinato.

La risata di Sherlock non fu più che un respiro, vicino a lui, nel letto. "Porta Oliver con te domani."

Le labbra di John articolarono le parole _Ti amo_ , più splendenti e vere di qualunque cosa avesse mai detto.

John se le rimangiò, chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò senza neanche preoccuparsi di dire a Sherlock di andarsene. Quando si svegliò, la mattina seguente, e Sherlock se n'era andato, cerco di non sentirsi troppo deluso.

***

Alla fine, John non portò Oliver. Non voleva usarlo come una sorta di pedina nella partita a scacchi "Convinci-Harry-a-stare-sobria" cui aveva giocato per gli ultimi dieci anni circa. Lasciò Oliver con Sherlock e prese la metropolitana per incontrare Harry.

John era leggermente in ritardo, ma Harry lo era di più. John si sedette e attese, guardando i passanti andare e venire fuori dalla finestra del caffè e tentando di non controllare l'orologio.

Lei entrò nel locale con gli occhi iniettati di sangue; ordinò un caffè, ma non lo toccò.

John la squadrò e disse, in tono pacato: "Sei ubriaca." Era deluso, e odiava essere deluso. Sherlock aveva ragione, era esageratamente ottimista quando si trattava di Harry.

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Detesto che pensi di essere un detective solo perché vivi con uno di loro."

"Non sono un detective, sono un dottore," disse John.

"Mi sono fatta un drink perché altrimenti non sarei riuscita a sopportare te che, dall'altra parte del tavolo, mi giudichi come tuo solito. Perché mi hai chiesto di vederti per un caffè? Solo per criticarmi di nuovo? È passato troppo tempo dall'ultima volta in cui ti sei sentito superiore?"

"Sono solo preoccupato per te," disse John ostinatamente.

"Possiamo semplicemente riconoscere che so che me lo dirai? E smetterla con questi incontri?"

"Io …" John si interruppe, perché ora che doveva introdurre Oliver nel discorso, non era sicuro di come parlarne. Non è che l'avesse proprio adottato, perché il suo nome era scritto nero su bianco sul certificato di nascita di Oliver. Ma nemmeno era suo padre in un modo che Harry potesse arrivare a comprendere.

Harry gli scoccò un'occhiata inarcando le sopracciglia, sarcasticamente interessata a quanto aveva ancora da dire.

"Ho un bambino," si sentì dire John; pensò che fosse la maniera più semplice di definire la situazione.

Harry sbatté le palpebre. Sembrava scioccata. John avrebbe voluto dirle che aveva finalmente trovato qualcosa di sorprendente da riferirle durante i loro incontri. "Con chi?" chiese lei, incredula. "Non esci più con nessuno, non l'hai fatto per un sacco di tempo."

"Cosa ti fa credere che te l'avrei detto, se fossi uscito con qualcuno?" replicò John.

"Va bene, allora," concesse Harry. "Chi è la fortunata?"

_Mossa stupida, John_ , pensò lui, perché ora avrebbe dovuto rispondere. "Beh, veramente è Sherlock, in un certo senso."

"O mio Dio," disse Harry. "Avete adottato un bambino insieme!"

"Non proprio. Non in quanto tale. Non del tutto. Ma stiamo … crescendo insieme un bambino. Un maschietto. Si chiama Oliver."

"Oliver Watson?"

"Oliver Watson-Holmes."

"Watson-Holmes." I lineamenti del viso di Harry all'improvviso si indurirono. "Sai, è una cosa di te che non ho mai capito."

John era sconcertato. "Cosa?"

"Come tu possa decidere di passare il resto della vita con qualcuno e non _dirmelo_. Ti domandi perché non parliamo più tanto: è perché ogni volta che parliamo passi tutto il tempo a dirmi cosa dovrei e non dovrei fare, sostenendo che hai a cuore il mio interesse, mentre non te ne frega abbastanza di me neanche per fare un fottuto accenno all'amore della tua dannata vita. Devo seguirti sul tuo blog come fossi una persona qualunque, perché non puoi telefonare e dirmi: 'È vero, lo amo, siamo in una relazione impegnata e stiamo pensando di adottare un bambino.'"

John scosse il capo. "Harry, le cose non stanno proprio così. In verità … Voglio dire …"

"State crescendo un _bambino_ insieme. Se questa non è una relazione impegnata!"

"D'accordo, va bene, sì, abbiamo una rapporto, nel senso che siamo coinquilini, e siamo impegnati l'uno con l'altro, certo, nel senso che non intendiamo alterare questa situazione nel prossimo futuro, ma non è come se … Voglio dire, non _scopiamo_ o roba del genere, noi semplicemente-"

"Crescete un bambino insieme," lo interruppe Harry in tono piatto. "Ti rendi conto di quanto suoni ridicolo, vero? Almeno, spero che tu te ne renda conto. Pensi che, soltanto perché non c'è sesso, non ci sia una relazione? Sei innamorato di lui, lo sei stato per anni. Te lo sei ripreso dopo tutto quel che ti ha fatto, non esci più con nessuno, e hai detto tu stesso che, ora come ora, non riesci a immaginare un futuro senza di lui. Com'è possibile che tu non riesca a vedere che hai perso quel treno secoli fa? Sei un idiota a non fare sesso con lui, perché scommetto che è bravo a letto e del buon sesso ti farebbe bene, sei maledettamente teso."

John la guardò torvo, infastidito perché si accorgeva di sapere che lei aveva ragione, che avrebbe dovuto capirlo secoli prima che lei aveva ragione, e che magari stava perdendo del tempo prezioso non parlandone con Sherlock. Ma, allo stesso tempo, lui _davvero non era gay_ e non sapeva come fare per parlare con Sherlock senza mandare tutto all'aria. Inoltre, ora avevano Oliver di cui occuparsi, e non c'era niente che avessero più a cuore del piccolo.

"Sherlock non è fatto così," disse John.

Harry inarcò un sopracciglio con aria dubbiosa. "Sherlock non è fatto così … come? Non fa sesso?"

"No," rispose John, una nota di ostilità nella voce. "Non lo fa."

"E come fai a saperlo?"

"Lo so."

"Probabilmente è dall'inizio che si strugge per te. Con chi altro farebbe sesso, se non con te? Sarai disposto a sopportare il celibato che stai per affrontare solo finché Sherlock rimarrà anche lui celibe. Se tentasse di portare qualcun altro a casa, gli strapperesti di dosso i vestiti e lo sbatteresti contro il muro prima ancora che possa dire il tuo nome. Non provare neanche a dirmi che non lo faresti. Sai essere geloso e possessivo con ciò che ritieni sia tuo, e lui è tuo: hai sigillato il patto con un bambino soltanto per esserne sicuro!"

" _Non_ sto usando Oliver," disse John con voce piatta, poiché era la verità - adorava Oliver - e poiché temeva fosse l'unica cosa non vera tra tutte quelle che Harry aveva detto.

"Ma la sensazione di stabilità che porta con sé è un piccolo, delizioso effetto collaterale, no?"

John la fissava con sguardo truce.

Harry disse: "Non è così divertente andare fuori per un caffè e uscirne a pezzi, eh?"


	8. Chapter 8

Per l'ora in cui arrivò a Baker Street, John aveva il mal di testa. C'era Harry di cui preoccuparsi, perché bisognava sempre preoccuparsi di Harry, particolarmente dopo averla incontrata. C'era Oliver di cui preoccuparsi, perché ora aveva un _bambino_ di cui preoccuparsi. E c'era Sherlock di cui preoccuparsi, perché era innamorato di lui e forse era possibile che fosse ricambiato. Forse era anche possibile che volesse fare sesso con Sherlock, ma non era gay, e comunque Sherlock non faceva sesso con nessuno, a meno che non fosse perché anche lui voleva farlo con John e-

Il telefono vibrò: un messaggio. Era sollevato di avere qualcosa che lo distraesse dai suoi pensieri.

Era Harry. _Mi dispiace. Non volevo sconvolgerti. Mi piacerebbe vedere Oliver. xxxxx_

John, accigliato, rifletté su come rispondere. Non era sicuro di poter reggere un altro incontro come quello appena passato con sua sorella ancora per un po'. E decisamente non voleva doverlo gestire davanti a Oliver.

Stava ancora pensando a come rispondere quando arrivò un altro messaggio. In un primo momento John pensò che fosse sua sorella, con altre e più sentite scuse, che chiedeva di vedere Oliver. Ma non era Harry. Era Greg Lestrade. _È un po' che non ci sentiamo e Sherlock ignora i miei sms. Va tutto bene?_

John fissò il messaggio senza capire. Era vero che lui e Greg non si erano sentiti per un po', che non era mai passato tanto tempo senza che gli parlasse, perché normalmente un intervallo di tempo così lungo senza casi da risolvere l'avrebbe fatto strisciare da Greg per trovare qualcosa che occupasse la febbrile attenzione di Sherlock. Ma John non aveva idea di che cosa Greg stesse dicendo quando scriveva che Sherlock ignorava i suoi messaggi.

Poiché era già fuori dal 221B, John si rimise il cellulare in tasca, rimandando entrambe le risposte a un altro giorno. La seconda, in particolare, necessitava di una conversazione con Sherlock.

Oliver era seduto sul pavimento, in mezzo al soggiorno, con sparsi intorno svariati oggetti di diversissima natura. Alcuni erano giocattoli, ma perlopiù c'erano oggetti della casa, come stracci da cucina, una saponetta da bagno e un'intera pila di maglioni di John.

"Che stai facendo?" chiese John, al posto del ben più consueto "ciao."

Sherlock alzò lo sguardo. Teneva in mano una tazza color blu acceso, apparentemente perché Oliver potesse esaminarla. "Oliver mi sta dicendo che colori gli piacciono," disse. Anche lui era seduto sul pavimento con il piccolo, a gambe incrociate, il computer aperto poggiato in grembo. Mentre John lo guardava, digitò qualche appunto.

"Oh," disse John. "E per ora il verdetto è … ?"

"Detesta il verde," replicò Sherlock in tono definitivo, sollevando qualcos'altro: un pezzo di stoffa color blu marino.

John lo guardò con sorpresa, poi si rese conto, "Aspetta un minuto, quelle sono le mie mutande?"

Sherlock fece spallucce. "Mi serviva qualcosa di quell'esatta tonalità di blu."

"Quindi sei andato a rovistare tra le mie cose finché hai trovato un paio di mutande che servissero allo scopo?"

"No, sapevo che avevi un paio di mutande adatte ancora prima di rovistare tra le tue cose."

"E come lo sapevi?"

"John." Sherlock gli lanciò un'occhiata rapida ma fulminante. "Come se fosse la prima volta che rovisto tra le tue cose."

John stabilì che non aveva proprio senso sostenere una discussione sui limiti. L'avevano già fatto migliaia di volte, ma Sherlock non ascoltava, John non gliela faceva mai pagare per questo e quindi, in sostanza, era fiato sprecato. Inoltre, apparentemente stavano insieme, senza sesso, o roba del genere, quindi John pensò che non poteva arrabbiarsi più di tanto, perché non era del tutto sicuro che ci fossero ancora dei limiti.

"Perché ignori i messaggi di Lestrade?" gli chiese invece John.

Aveva sperato che Sherlock fosse sorpreso, ma lui disse semplicemente, dondolando una banana davanti a Oliver e prendendo appunti: "Allora scrive a te, adesso. Interessante. Non è che questo omicidio sia tanto difficile perché non riesca a risolverlo da solo. È assurdamente facile. Forse l'ho viziato troppo."

"Quindi ignori i suoi messaggi."

"Te l'ho detto, questo omicidio è noioso."

"Sono settimane che non ti dedichi a un caso. Nessun cliente, nessuna scena del crimine, niente."

"Siamo stati occupati, John." Sherlock indicò Oliver, che stava ora allungando la mano per prendere la banana.

"Sembra che il giallo gli piaccia," osservò John, e andò in cucina, la quale pareva un campo di battaglia. John girò sui tacchi e ne uscì. "Che è successo in cucina?"

"Un esperimento," rispose Sherlock con noncuranza, senza alzare lo sguardo dalla propria attenta osservazione delle reazioni di Oliver al cuscino del divano che gli stava ora mostrando.

"Di che genere?"

"Pare che i cucchiai da bambino abbiano effettivamente uno scopo," disse Sherlock con sussiego, tirando su col naso.

John rise, poi rivolse la propria attenzione a Oliver, chinandosi per prenderlo in braccio, perché all'improvviso sentiva il bisogno della sua presenza fisica, per ricordarsi perché stesse facendo tutto questo. Premette il naso nei suoi soffici riccioli e disse: "Ciao, piccolo. Com'è andata la giornata con papà?"

"Altra cosa che pare avere davvero uno scopo," continuò Sherlock, rimuovendo tutto ciò che aveva in grembo. "Vestiti che si chiudono con fibbie."

John sorrise e baciò Oliver sulla tempia.

Sherlock si rialzò con quella leggerezza che non aveva mai perso, e John pensò a come, la prima volta che si erano visti, avesse pensato che, man mano che invecchiava, Sherlock avrebbe smesso di essere così assurdamente agile, che avrebbe cominciato a sedersi composto in poltrona, e cose del genere. Non era mai successo.

"Com'è andata l'uscita con Harry?" chiese Sherlock, con studiata noncuranza.

John lo guardò inarcando un sopracciglio. "Troppo difficile da dedurre?" chiese in tono pacato.

Sherlock lo guardò, poi disse: "Comunque, i calzini da bambino non sembrano servire a nulla. Oliver non li sopporta."

Aveva cambiato argomento per lui. John lo amava tanto da star male, tanto che fece qualcosa d'inaudito: un passo avanti, per annullare la distanza tra loro e posare la fronte sulla spalla di Sherlock. Questa strana relazione con Sherlock non era priva soltanto di rapporti sessuali: era priva, in generale, di contatto fisico, e John si accorse di quanto soffrisse per questa mancanza, di come avesse trascurato l'importanza di avere qualcuno lì da abbracciare quando se ne ha bisogno.

Sherlock sembrava sconvolto da quel che stava facendo, il che non era sorprendente, visto che John stesso ne era sconvolto. Sherlock alzò goffamente un braccio e lo mise intorno alle spalle di John, attirandolo a sé. John spostò Oliver di un pochino e inspirò l'odore di Sherlock. John non si era mai reso conto di quanto esso gli fosse familiare, ma lo era. Lo inondava completamente, e Harry sembrava lontana mille miglia. Cosa importava come chiamavano tutto questo? A John andava bene così.

"Tutto bene?" chiese Sherlock, una nota di incertezza nella voce.

"Sì," rispose John, e lo pensava veramente.

***

Oliver era terribile quando si trattava di routine. John non se ne meravigliò, perché anche Sherlock lo era. John aveva provato a stabilire un orario per i sonnellini e per i pasti, ma sia Sherlock che Oliver lo guardavano come se fosse matto, poi si scambiavano un'affettuosa occhiata, come a dire, _Non è carino? È per questo che lo teniamo._

Ad andare di pari passo con la mancanza di orari regolari era il fatto che Oliver dormiva sempre meno. John pensava che, in un qualche strano modo, stare con Sherlock attivasse i geni sherlockiani dentro Oliver. Il neonato che, nei primi giorni, aveva dormito tanto spesso da far disperare Sherlock si era ormai trasformato in un bimbo che dormiva alla maniera di Sherlock: a spizzichi e bocconi. Spesso si addormentava senza preavviso, contrastando il sonno il più a lungo possibile, con un sacco di capricci. Ma c'erano alcune cose che aiutavano a mettere a letto un bimbo testardo, il violino di Sherlock in primis. Quindi, quella sera, John si sdraiò sul divano e contemplò il disastro che Sherlock e Oliver avevano fatto in soggiorno, ascoltando le note del violino di Sherlock provenire dalla sua camera.

Dopo un po', Sherlock uscì dalla sua camera e rientrò in soggiorno.

"Dorme?" chiese John.

"Sì. A quanto pare, _era_ stanco." Sherlock continuava a pensare che Oliver dormisse troppo. "Stai occupando troppo spazio sul divano," Sherlock diede una spintarella alle gambe di John.

"Di solito tu ti prendi _tutto_ il divano," commentò John, spostandosi per fare a Sherlock un po' di spazio.

"Sì," disse Sherlock. "Sì. In effetti, che ci fai sul divano?"

John lanciò un'occhiata a Sherlock. Si era rannicchiato all'estremità opposta del divano. Le  loro gambe formavano un intrico inestricabile. Dei normali coinquilini, pensò John, non si siederebbero sul divano in questa maniera. Cosa che non faceva che rendere ancor più evidente tutto ciò che aveva detto Harry.

"È stata una giornata lunga," disse John.

"La prossima volta che esci per un caffè con tua sorella, vengo con te."

John sbuffò. "Pensi che farlo aiuterebbe, vero?"

"Ovviamente," disse Sherlock, irritato che John dubitasse dell'utilità della sua presenza in ogni situazione.

"Vuole vedere Oliver."

"Naturalmente. Pensavi che non avrebbe voluto?"

"Io pensavo …" John rifletté, poi sbuffò. "Non lo so cosa pensavo."

Sherlock non disse nulla.

John gli diede una leggera spinta col piede. Altra cosa che un normale coinquilino probabilmente non avrebbe fatto, perché un normale coinquilino non avrebbe appoggiato i piedi sul proprio coinquilino. "Non vuoi dirmi cosa stavo pensando?"

"Mi hai lasciato da solo con Oliver oggi," disse Sherlock, invece di rispondere. "Non hai avuto la minima esitazione."

John era sorpreso. "Certo che no. Sherlock, devi capire che non ho dubbi che non faresti mai nulla che possa fare del male al piccolo."

"Intenzionalmente," disse Sherlock.

"Cosa?"

"Non farei mai nulla che possa fargli male _intenzionalmente_."

"È quanto di più io possa sperare," disse John con fermezza. "È quanto di più possa sperare chiunque."

Sherlock chiuse gli occhi con forza. "Non ho risposto a Lestrade perché non potevo. Se avessi saputo qualcosa di più - un qualunque dettaglio in più - qualcosa che avesse reso quel delitto più interessante …"

John finì per lui la frase. Sarebbe andato sul luogo del delitto. Avrebbe portato Oliver con sé. John studiò Sherlock che, gli occhi ancora chiusi, sembrava disperatamente infelice. Infelice di sé, John lo sapeva.

"Non abbiamo chiesto un bambino," cominciò a dire John cautamente.

Sherlock aprì immediatamente gli occhi, incrociando lo sguardo di John. "Non sto gettando la spugna," disse con energia.

"Non volevo dire questo," lo tranquillizzò John. "Volevo solo dire che non avevamo dei progetti per un bambino. Anche le persone che si trovano in condizioni di affrontare una gravidanza inattesa hanno nove mesi per prepararsi. Questo bambino ci è stato praticamente mollato sulla porta di casa, di punto in bianco. Ci vuole del tempo per organizzarsi, Sherlock. Dobbiamo trovare un modo per rimettere la nostra vita sui giusti binari, tutti noi, insieme."

"Non voglio che lui si senta non voluto, neanche per un solo istante," disse Sherlock, fissando il vuoto con espressione accigliata. John avrebbe voluto che Sherlock parlasse della propria infanzia, saperne di più degli errori che Sherlock stava cercando di correggere con Oliver. "I primi diciotto mesi della vita di un bambino-"

"Sherlock," John lo interruppe, spostandosi per mettersi a sedere, per esprimergli più da vicino la propria convinzione. "Lui è te. Non si limita a vedere, lui osserva. Credi davvero che possa osservare altro se non noi che lo vogliamo qui, che gli vogliamo bene?"

"Sì," disse Sherlock, rivolgendogli la sua piena attenzione. "Può osservare che ho passato il pomeriggio tutto distratto perché Lestrade mi ha mandato un messaggio su un omicidio. Ecco un qualcosa che osserverà, decisamente."

"Ma lui è te. Quindi, probabilmente, si sarà innervosito che tu abbia sprecato il pomeriggio a insegnargli i colori quando avresti potuto risolvere un crimine."

Per un momento, Sherlock lo fissò, poi distolse lo sguardo, e a John parve quasi una piccola vittoria.

"Dovresti rispondere a Lestrade," suggerì John, mentre Sherlock taceva. "Digli che verremo sulla scena del delitto domani. Porteremo Oliver e glielo presenteremo."

"E se a Oliver non piacesse?" chiese Sherlock con una debolissima nota di ansia nella voce, cosa che nessuno a parte John avrebbe mai potuto sentire.

John davvero non sapeva se l'attrazione che Sherlock aveva per le scene del crimine fosse scritta nel DNA o se si fosse sviluppata in reazione a un qualche evento accaduto durante la sua infanzia. Quel che sapeva era che era palese che Oliver adorava Sherlock. Se a Sherlock piacevano le scene del crimine, anche a Oliver sarebbero piaciute, John ne era sicuro.

Ma John non voleva far notare quanto chiaramente Oliver volesse bene a Sherlock, poiché non voleva che si agitasse più di quanto già non facesse. Pertanto disse: "Lui è te, Sherlock." Uno dei riccioli di Sherlock gli era ricaduto sul viso. John ebbe l'improvviso impulso di allungare la mano e risistemarglielo dietro l'orecchio. Il che era ridicolo, un qualcosa che un normale coinquilino non avrebbe fatto, pensò John.

Sherlock gli risparmiò di preoccuparsi dei suoi capelli dicendo: "Non sono sicuro che ci piacciano gli stessi colori. È strano, no?"

John sbuffò, distogliendo lo sguardo per rompere l'incanto. "È irragionevole. Non è per niente strano."

Sherlock fece una pausa. "Stai dicendo che io sono irragionevole?" Sembrava sinceramente stupefatto all'idea.

"Scemo," gli disse John, affettuosamente, e chiuse gli occhi.

"Io non sono … irragionevole," farfugliò Sherlock, offeso. "Io _ho ragione_ , ecco. Sempre."

"Non avevi ragione quando hai detto che mia sorella era un maschio," osservò John pacato.

"Beh, quello era un imbroglio. Il suo nome era un imbroglio."

"Non avevo idea che avessimo cominciato a chiamare Harriet 'Harry' per poter imbrogliare Sherlock Holmes, una volta che l'avessi incontrato."

"Io non sono _irragionevole_ ," borbottò Sherlock, e John lo sentì sistemarsi più comodamente sul divano.

John, ancora ad occhi chiusi, si lasciò sommergere dal tepore della soddisfazione.

***

John si svegliò alla voce del piccolo che piangeva. Non tanto un pianto di angoscia, quanto di irritazione. John conosceva bene l'irritazione sherlockiana e i modi di ignorarla. Il bimbo era Sherlock, John ne sentiva la voce mentre parlava al piccolo, pertanto decise di lasciare che Sherlock se la sbrigasse, beh, con se stesso. Senza dubbio Sherlock era la causa prima dell'irritazione di Oliver.

John chiuse gli occhi e si raggomitolò meglio sul divano. Non si stupiva di aver passato la notte lì. La sera precedente era esausto, non era strano per lui appisolarsi sul divano e che Sherlock lo lasciasse lì invece di svegliarlo. John si comportava nello stesso modo quando era Sherlock ad addormentarsi sul divano. Tutto sommato, si dormiva parecchio, sul loro divano.

Il suo telefono, appoggiato sul tavolino, vibrò. John aprì gli occhi, lo guardò e considerò se volesse leggere il messaggio o meno. Pensò che decisamente non voleva leggerlo, ma che probabilmente sarebbe stato meglio farlo, quindi tirò una mano fuori dalle coperte, acchiappò il telefono e se lo portò vicino.

Era un messaggio di Lestrade.

_Sto seriamente pensando di mandare qualcuno a vedere che succede a casa vostra._

John rispose. _Non ce n'è bisogno. Sono stati giorni un po' più insoliti del solito. Passeremo oggi per spiegare._

Aveva appena finito di scrivere il messaggio quando la porta della camera di Sherlock si aprì. Sherlock entrò a passo di marcia in soggiorno, con Oliver in braccio che si contorceva e emetteva versetti insoddisfatti.

John premette _invio_ e disse, "Buon-"

Sherlock mollò il piccolo in braccio a John. Questi scattò a sedere per tenerlo bene. "Fa il _testardo_ , al momento," disse Sherlock, in apparenza assai offeso per questo.

"Da dove mai l'avrà preso, questo modo di fare?" chiese John, seccamente, mentre il tempestoso cipiglio di Oliver si trasformava in inequivocabile contentezza. Fece un versetto a John a mo' di saluto, questi gli diede un bacio sulla punta del naso e Oliver fece una risatina.

"Traditore," borbottò Sherlock, e sprofondò nella sua poltrona.

John tentò di non far vedere che stava sorridendo, ma non era sicuro di riuscirci per bene. "Devi aver fatto qualcosa che gli ha dato fastidio," gli disse John, alzandosi in piedi con Oliver in braccio.

"I suoi stati d'animo sono capricciosi e illogici, non hanno uno schema preciso," Sherlock mise il broncio, alzandosi solo per potersi piazzare nel punto del divano che preferiva quando voleva manifestare il proprio malumore.

"Di nuovo," osservò John, entrando in cucina col piccolo, "non riesco a immaginare da dove abbia mai preso questo modo di fare."

"C'è qualcosa di palesemente _sbagliato_ nel processo di clonazione supervisionato da Mycroft," gridò Sherlock dal soggiorno.

Il bimbo farfugliò rumorosamente in direzione della voce di Sherlock e agitò freneticamente i pugnetti e i piedini, determinato a non perdere terreno nella contesa che c'era tra loro, di qualunque cosa si trattasse.

John li ignorò entrambi, preparando latte materno e tè in maniera ormai automatica. Riusciva a malapena a ricordare i tempi in cui il latte materno non faceva parte della sua routine mattutina.

"Dobbiamo andare a vedere Lestrade oggi," John gridò in direzione del soggiorno mentre controllava il biberon.

"Te l'ho detto: quel caso è noioso," replicò Sherlock.

"Non andiamo da lui per il caso." John rientrò in soggiorno e tese Oliver e il biberon a Sherlock. "Tieni. Dagli da mangiare mentre preparo il tè per noi."

Sherlock si mise a sedere quel tanto che bastava per tenere Oliver e sistemargli il biberon. Oliver gli lanciò un'occhiata che significava _Mangio perché ho fame, ma questo non significa che il nostro ultimo litigio sia stato perdonato o dimenticato_. Sherlock gliene lanciò un'altra che significava _Sei carino, ma hai torto e io ho ragione_.

John proseguì: "Andiamo a vedere Lestrade per Oliver."

"Che c'entra Oliver con Lestrade?" chiese Sherlock mentre John rientrava in cucina per finire di preparare il tè.

"Oliver è il nostro bambino e Lestrade è nostro amico. Ecco perché c'entrano l'uno con l'altro."

"Lestrade è nostro amico?"

"Piantala di fare … lo stupido," disse John.

"Stupido?" ripeté Sherlock. "Stai tenendo sotto controllo il linguaggio davanti al piccolo, eh?"

John entrò in soggiorno a passo di marcia con le tazze di tè in mano e le posò con decisione sul tavolo. "Ha minacciato di mandare qualcuno a controllare cosa succede qui a casa. Glielo dobbiamo, di dirgli che abbiamo un bambino ora, e bisogna farlo di persona."

Oliver fece un versetto insoddisfatto. John gli scoccò un'occhiata. I suoi occhi erano puntati su John. Quando John distolse lo sguardo da Oliver, Sherlock lo fissava con un analogo sguardo scontento. Ancora una volta, i due cloni erano uniti.

"Ne ho abbastanza di tutti e due," disse John. "Finite di bere, così ci prepariamo e andiamo fuori per un'uscita di famiglia."

Oliver e Sherlock si scambiarono un'occhiata esasperata.


	9. Chapter 9

Alla fine, Sherlock fu pronto molto più in fretta di quanto John si fosse aspettato, il che gli fece pensare che, anche se si rifiutava di ammetterlo, Sherlock fosse tanto ansioso di far vedere Oliver a tutta Scotland Yard quanto lo era stato di presentarlo ad Angelo. Sherlock sospirò, si lamentò e fece finta che non fosse vero, ma John aveva capito tutto e quindi lo ignorò.

Nel frattempo, a Oliver brillavano gli occhi per la prospettiva di un'uscita. Oliver le adorava. John era convinto che stesse già deducendo cose magnifiche, e che, non appena avesse cominciato a parlare, li avrebbe sottoposti a un fuoco di fila di osservazioni.

Arrivarono a New Scotland Yard e chiunque incontrassero nell'atrio ammutolì. Tutti si bloccavano e rimanevano a bocca aperta alla vista di Sherlock Holmes con un bambino saldamente accoccolato addosso. Sherlock, che pareva trovare spassosissima la loro reazione, attraversò in fretta l'atrio ed entrò in ascensore, seguito da John, altrettanto divertito.

Raggiunsero l'ufficio di Lestrade. Questi fissò con sorpresa il piccolo; Sherlock entrò, attese pazientemente che John lo seguisse, poi chiuse la porta dietro di sé con sicurezza.

"Salve, Lestrade," disse Sherlock in tono amabile. "Hai per le mani un caso tremendamente noioso per risolvere il quale necessiti comunque del mio aiuto, vista la generale incompetenza del corpo di polizia."

Lestrade disse: "Hai un bambino."

"Notevole," commentò Sherlock. "Non riesco a spiegarmi come mai tu non abbia ancora risolto il caso, data la tagliente sagacia delle tue osservazioni."

"Sherlock," disse John in tono mite, poiché sapeva che poteva bastare così. E poi, rivolto a Lestrade: "Questo è Oliver."

Lestrade sbatté le palpebre, guardandolo con espressione smarrita. "D'accordo …"

"Oliver è figlio di Sherlock," spiegò John.

"Oliver è _nostro_ figlio," lo corresse prontamente Sherlock.

"Il che è biologicamente impossibile," disse John, "quindi _tecnicamente_ -"

"Come fai ad avere un _figlio_?" lo interruppe Lestrade.

"Il processo biologico implica la fecondazione di un ovulo da parte dello sperma-" cominciò Sherlock.

Lestrade sobbalzò e levò la mano. "O, mio Dio, no, basta, non riesco a parlare di sesso con … O, mio Dio." Lestrade, tremante, riprese il controllo di sé. "Quindi …" Lestrade agitò la mano on un gesto vago. "È successo _quello_ , e poi …" Lestrade indicò Oliver. " _Quello_."

Sherlock si accigliò leggermente. "Il suo nome è Oliver. Non è 'quello'."

"Va bene." Lestrade stava ancora fissando Oliver. "Oliver. Dov'è sua madre?"

"Deceduta," rispose Sherlock in tono piatto. "Non ci sono altri parenti ancora in vita."

"Deceduta? Come?"

"Non l'ho uccisa io."

"Non era quel che intendevo, volevo solo …"

"Ad ogni modo, sono l'unico parente ancora in vita che Oliver abbia, pertanto John ha insistito che lo tenessimo."

John gli scoccò un'occhiata. "Abbiamo insistito tutti e due."

Sherlock fece spallucce.

Lestrade pareva indeciso su chi fissare di più, quindi il suo sguardo continuava a spostarsi. Alla fine disse: "Così adesso avete un bambino?"

"Te lo dicevo che sono stati giorni un po' insoliti," disse John.

"Hai una scena del delitto cui vorresti che dessi un'occhiata?" chiese Sherlock.

***

Presero un taxi per seguire Lestrade fino alla scena del crimine. Sherlock emanava una sensazione di compiacimento tale che John sapeva che avrebbe dovuto esprimere disapprovazione, ma si limitò  scuotere la testa e a sorridere con affetto.

"Soddisfatto di te stesso?" gli chiese.

"Ritengo sia andata bene," rispose Sherlock. "E Oliver è d'accordo."

John alzò gli occhi al cielo per un istante. "Naturalmente."

Sherlock lo guardò e fece un largo sorriso. All'improvviso, John si ritrovò in un altro taxi, il primo, seduto accanto a quest'uomo insolito e interessante, a girarsi e rivolgere un sorriso fuori dal finestrino, troppo timido per farlo di fronte a lui, per tradire la presenza di quell'idea sfavillante nella sua mente: _Quest'uomo ti piacerà un sacco_. E persino un pensiero come quello s'era dimostrato ben lungi dal vero, sminuiva il tutto in maniera incredibile.

Sherlock gli fece l'occhiolino.

John ebbe un istante di smarrimento in cui voleva afferrare Sherlock per la giacca, tenerlo fermo, _guardarlo_ finché i suoi pensieri, inadatti a tradursi in parole, non risultassero dolorosamente chiari. Non era nemmeno sicuro in che cosa _consistessero_ , quei pensieri.

Ma il taxi si fermò e Sherlock si lanciò fuori, un vortice d'energia come di consueto, e John, rassegnato, pagò il tassista e uscì dopo di lui.

Il corpo era stato rimosso, naturalmente, ma il resto della scena del crimine era stato mantenuto inalterato, e Sherlock stava letteralmente battendo le mani dalla gioia per questo. John pensò che quel periodo era stato il più lungo in cui avesse visto Sherlock stare di sua spontanea volontà senza un caso da risolvere; sebbene Sherlock non se ne fosse lamentato, John pensò che ora si stesse accorgendo di quanto gli fosse mancato. Tranne Lestrade, tutti i presenti alla scena del crimine fissavano Oliver, il quale osservava con acuto interesse la scena del crimine. Lestrade stava deliberatamente evitando di fissare il bambino, chiaramente determinato a fingere che fosse tutto nella norma, mentre spiegava a Sherlock quel che era accaduto.

Sherlock respinse le sue parole con un gesto impaziente, dicendo: "Sì, sì, sì, ovvio," e poi, all'improvviso, si girò verso John, il quale si sorprese al vederlo tirare fuori Oliver dal suo supporto e darglielo in braccio.

"Oh," disse John, prendendolo con un gesto automatico. "Vuoi che io-"

"Devo avvicinarmi," spiegò Sherlock, togliendosi di dosso le cinghie del sostegno di Oliver e buttandosi poi rapidamente a terra. Si distese sulla pancia e osservò tutti quegli indizi che nessuno di loro riusciva a vedere.

Oliver lo fissava rapito, mordicchiando un sonaglino a forma di bombo che aveva insistito per portarsi dietro.

"Sì," gli disse John. "È così che si comporta sulla scena del delitto."

Oliver lo guardò fisso.

"D'accordo," concesse John, "hai ragione, si comporta così per la gran parte del tempo."

Oliver, soddisfatto, riprese a guardare Sherlock, che aveva ormai strisciato per tutta la stanza disteso sulla pancia come un serpente, la lente d'ingrandimento sfoderata per trovare indizi. Sembrava esattamente come tutte le altre scene del crimine a cui John aveva assistito in passato, con Sherlock, tranne che ora aveva in braccio un caldo e soddisfatto bebé, e così era meglio. Chi avrebbe mai detto che era proprio quel che mancava?

Era chiaro che tutti i presenti sulla scena del delitto non erano della stessa opinione di John per cui portarvi un bambino fosse pura perfezione. Un po' ovunque v'erano sussurri e occhiatine, e John, istintivamente, strinse Oliver a sé. Il piccolo, invece, sembrava non rendersi conto di tutto questo; John si domandò se fosse un qualche meccanismo genetico di difesa che Sherlock gli aveva passato, l'abilità di fingere, senza sforzo, di disinteressarsi di quel che pensavano gli altri. John avrebbe preferito che Oliver non sviluppasse questa particolare caratteristica fin da piccolo, ma pensò anche che magari aveva dovuto farlo subito dopo la nascita, essendo oggetto di molte attenzioni, sì, ma nessuna di esse necessariamente amorevole come un bambino avrebbe meritato. John pensò a quanto più consistenti i sussurri e gli sguardi puntati su di lui sarebbero stati se si fosse saputo che Oliver era un clone, invece che un bimbo semplicemente arrivato all'improvviso.

Lestrade gli si avvicinò, carico di domande inespresse. John, sentendosi un po' come Sherlock, disse in tono pungente: "Ok, spara."

"No," disse Lestrade, spostandosi davanti a lui, una smentita insensata, quasi volesse fingere di non avere mille domande da fare. "È solo che …" Abbassò lo sguardo su Oliver. "Aveva … una qualche … relazione di tipo sessuale? E a te andava bene?"

John non disse: _Perché dovrebbe importarmene di chi si porta a letto?_ Il che era quanto un normale inquilino avrebbe senza dubbio detto. Invece rispose: "Ha donato dello sperma."

Lestrade pareva sollevato. "Oh, questo _sì_ che ha senso. Non riuscivo a capacitarmi di … Ma non l'ha fatto anonimamente, vero?"

"Credi davvero che non vorrebbe prendersi il merito, se il piccolo risultasse un genio?" chiese John.

"Touché," concesse Lestrade. "Beh, non ci sono dubbi riguardo a chi sia il padre, eh? Insomma, sono due gocce d'acqua, persino quello sguardo da _com'è-dura-sopportare-i-comuni-mortali_."

John diede un'occhiata a Oliver, che in effetti stava fissando l'ispettore con una versione formato mignon dell'occhiata di Sherlock _perché-queste-persone-vengono-mandate-a-tormentarmi?_ "Beh," disse John, pensando a quanto uguali Sherlock e Oliver fossero. "Sì," fu tutto quel che riuscì a dire, perché era la verità, non ci potevano essere dubbi su chi fosse il padre, non aveva _altro_ che un padre, biologicamente parlando.

"Un duro cambiamento per questo povero piccolino, no? Perdere la sua mamma in quel modo."

John si irritò un pochino. "Sì, ma per fortuna ha Sherlock."

Lestrade non disse nulla, ma rivolse ostentatamente lo sguardo verso Sherlock, che in quel momento stava tormentando uno degli agenti di polizia riguardo a cosa avesse visto precisamente arrivando sulla scena del crimine.

John disse, sulla difensiva: "È molto bravo con Oliver."

"Scusami," interloquì Sally Donovan in tono deciso, "ma di chi è quel bambino?"

"Naturalmente è mio," rispose Sherlock, che era in qualche modo riuscito a materializzarsi accanto a loro proprio al momento giusto. "Dovresti essere un agente di polizia: il bambino è arrivato qui con me e mi somiglia in tutto e per tutto, trai un po' le tue conclusioni."

Sally lo guardò sconcertata. " _Tu_ hai un figlio?"

"Non sei l'unica, Sally, in grado di sostenere i processi biologici che portano alla fecondazione di un ovulo," ribatté Sherlock.

"Ma chi ti si porterebbe a letto? Voglio dire, per quanto a lungo riusciresti a nascondere la tua bizzarria?"

"È …" cominciò John.

Sherlock lo interruppe per prendere in braccio Oliver e disse: "Vieni, Oliver, ti mostrerò con quale incompetenza siano state raccolte le prove in questa scena del crimine."

Sherlock se ne andò con Oliver in braccio. John si voltò per finire di dire a Sally di lasciare in pace Sherlock, ma Lestrade lo anticipò.

"Poco professionale e non richiesto. Lascialo stare," disse Lestrade.

"Non si porta un bambino a una _scena del crimine_!" si lamentò Sally.

"Il bimbo non ha contaminato le prove, e non dobbiamo mica tenerlo d'occhio."

"Ma _questo_ -"

" _Lui_ , vorrai dire," la corresse John.

Sally alzò gli occhi su di lui, le sopracciglia inarcate in atteggiamento di sfida. "E credi sia un bene portarlo alle scene del crimine per crescerlo?"

"Credo che dobbiamo crescerlo portandolo ovunque gli faccia piacere, e se somiglia anche solo un po' a suo padre, allora questo è il posto giusto," ribatté John.

Le sopracciglia di Sally s'inarcarono ancora di più. "'Dobbiamo'? Davvero? Allora tra voi due è ufficiale?"

John, in preda alla disperazione, le lanciò uno sguardo torvo. "Le cose non stanno proprio così."

Persino Lestrade parve sorpreso. "Cosa intendi con 'le cose non stanno proprio così'?"

"Non stiamo insieme."

"Voi … avete un bambino," osservò Lestrade.

"Non _insieme_. Voglio dire, non l'abbiamo _avuto_ insieme. Lo stiamo solo crescendo insieme. Due persone non possono crescere insieme un bimbo senza per forza fare sesso?"

Sia Lestrade che Sally lo guardavano fisso.

"Io … credo di sì," disse Lestrade, dubbioso.

John voleva sollevare le braccia, disperato, o sbattere la testa contro il muro più vicino, o una qualsiasi azione altrettanto plateale. Pensava che fosse tremendamente ingiusto che tutti credessero che si facesse Sherlock Holmes mentre non era vero. Se la sua vita sessuale fosse stata più regolare, non sarebbe forse stato più di buonumore?

"Quando uno dei due coinquilini di un appartamento all'improvviso si ritrova con un bambino," chiese John, "non è forse logico supporre che lo cresceranno insieme?"

Lestrade e Sally continuavano a fissarlo. John pensò che forse aveva sbagliato a suggerire che la sua presente situazione fosse una logica conclusione ad alcunché.

"Questo caso è ben più interessante di quanto Lestrade mi avesse descritto," annunciò Sherlock venendo verso di loro. Oliver agitò il sonaglino per sottolineare ulteriormente il concetto.

"Te l'ho detto che era interessante," disse Lestrade.

"Tu pensi che tutto sia interessante," replicò Sherlock, "e tu hai messo in evidenza tutti gli elementi sbagliati riguardo al caso nel tentativo di rendermelo più appetibile." Sherlock guardò John con gli occhi che brillavano. "Ho della polvere su cui condurre degli esperimenti."

John non riuscì a non sorridere a sua volta. Sherlock era contagioso quand'era di buonumore. "Benissimo. A casa?"

"No, ho bisogno dell'attrezzatura del St. Bart's."

"Oh," disse John, guardando Oliver, accoccolato in braccio a Sherlock, e pensando agli orari dei pasti e dei sonnellini e a tutti gli sforzi che aveva fatto per dare una regolarità alla vita di Oliver.

Il viso di Sherlock si incupì mentre ogni traccia d'entusiasmo svaniva dai suoi occhi. Abbassò gli occhi su Oliver. "Oh," disse. "Dovresti portare Oliver a casa. Naturalmente. Per …" Sherlock si interruppe, e John capì che ciò era dovuto al fatto che Sherlock non avesse mai davvero riconosciuto che il piccolo aveva bisogno di mangiare e dormire.

Però, che diamine, John non stava comunque avendo molto successo nel garantire una vita regolare al piccolo, quindi non era poi così sicuro che andarsene al St. Bart's per chissà quanto tempo avrebbe fatto tanta differenza.

"No, andremo al St. Bart's con te. Ollie non farebbe altro che mettere il muso e piangere per la tua assenza se cercassi di privarlo del divertimento dell'esperimento."

Sherlock sorrise radioso e Oliver agitò il suo sonaglino in segno d'evidente approvazione. John guardò con sguardo torvo Donovan e Anderson, che lo fissavano in cagnesco da un angolino, solo per un istante, mentre seguiva Sherlock e il bimbo fuori.

***

La polvere, apparentemente, non era polvere. Non del tutto. Sherlock s'era lanciato in un monologo rivolto a Oliver circa quanto sperava di trovare nella polvere. Oliver un po' ascoltava rapito, un po' fissava le mani di Sherlock e lo schermo del computer, come se capisse perfettamente ciò che Sherlock stava facendo, un po' ammucchiava piastre di Petri. John sorvegliava attentamente quest'ultima attività e non prestava davvero attenzione a ciò che Sherlock stava dicendo.

Sherlock stava dividendo la polvere sulle proprie piastre di Petri, spargendola con attenzione. Oliver, seduto in braccio a John, lo osservava, apparentemente interessatissimo. Poi starnutì.

John guardò più da vicino la polvere che Sherlock stava spargendo sulle piastre. Voleva assicurarsi che non fosse tossica, ma non voleva offendere Sherlock insinuando che non avrebbe protetto Oliver in caso lo fosse stata. John, seduto sullo sgabello, il braccio stretto attorno ad Oliver, esitava.

Sherlock, infallibile come sempre, lo percepì. "Non è tossica. Se avessi pensato il contrario, non avrei permesso a nessuno dei due di stare qui."

"Bene," disse John. "Certo. Dovevo solamente accertarmene, sai com'è."

Sherlock sospirò.

"Mi fido di te," insistette John. "È solo che ci stiamo ancora organizzando, ricordi?"

"Quindi è per questo che l'evoluzione ha portato la gravidanza a impiegarci tanto tempo?" chiese Sherlock, versando alcune gocce di liquido da una pipetta su una delle piastre.

"Probabilmente sì."

Oliver sbatté il sonaglino a forma di bombo sul piano della scrivania, facendo tintinnare le piastre.

Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia e lo guardò. "Così contaminerai i risultati."

Oliver decise invece di mettersi il sonaglino in bocca.

John sobbalzò e lo afferrò. "È pulito il piano del tavolo?"

"John, lo sai che è stato disinfettato. Seriamente, sei come una mamma chioccia nervosa, non me lo sarei aspettato. Sei un dottore, dovresti essere abituato ai bambini."

"È diverso quando il bambino è tuo. Pensa a come mi cruccio per quanto poco mangi e dormi."

"Stai forse dicendo che ti comporti da mamma chioccia anche con me?" Sherlock stava esaminando le sue piastre e prendendo appunti.

"Io …" disse John, ma si interruppe, perché 'mamma' decisamente non pareva il modo giusto per definire la sua relazione con Sherlock. "No. Certo che no. Io … Ma lui è il tuo clone. Quindi …"

Sherlock gli gettò un rapido sorriso prima di ritornare al suo esperimento. "Quindi ti preoccupi senza motivo per entrambi in egual misura."

Quel sorriso fece sentire John tutto accaldato e agitato e pensò che probabilmente era arrossito, cosa assai imbarazzante. "Non più di quanto tu ti preoccupi senza motivo per me."

"Non ho mai pensato, neanche per un solo istante, di disinfettare le superfici della cucina per la tua sicurezza."

"Magari dovresti. Ad ogni modo, non ho l'abitudine di andarmene in giro e mettermi cose a caso in bocca."

"Ho notato," commentò Sherlock rivolto alla piastra, e per un lungo momento John lo osservò, lì seduto di profilo, lo sguardo fisso da un'altra parte, e si domandò se intuisse il doppio senso nella conversazione. Sì, pensò John. Sherlock non flirtava, punto. Certamente non con lui. Poi Sherlock aggiunse: "E non ho mai pensato a te come a mia madre," alzando lo sguardo su di lui.

John lo guardò, lo guardò a sua volta dritto in quegli occhi blu, grigi, verdi e _intensi_ , e non riusciva a deglutire, a respirare, perché Sherlock non pensava a lui come ad una madre, il che aveva senso, non lo era. Quindi perché la cosa risultava così intollerabilmente _sensuale_ , perché spingeva John a volersi chinare su Sherlock, a stringere la sua camicia e semplicemente _farlo voltare_ , _attirarlo_ _a sé_ e _baciarlo_ -.

La porta del laboratorio si spalancò rumorosamente. John sobbalzò, spaventato, e Oliver fece un versetto di disapprovazione e di protesta al venire spintonato. Sherlock ritornò alla sua piastra come se non fosse accaduto nulla, e forse _davvero_ non era accaduto nulla e John stava semplicemente perdendo la testa.

"Dicevano che avevi requisito questo laboratorio," disse Molly, poi guardò Oliver, stupita. "Quello è un bambino."

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Perché tutti trovano indispensabile sottolineare l'ovvio? Sì. È un bambino. Si chiama Oliver."

Molly guardò Sherlock e le sue labbra si strinsero in quella linea tremante ma inflessibile che John ormai conosceva bene. Qualunque cosa fosse successa tra Molly e Sherlock nel periodo in cui lui aveva finto di essere morto aveva cambiato irrevocabilmente la loro relazione. Sherlock tentava di fingere che non fosse così, ma Molly gli teneva testa più spesso e Sherlock la stava di più a sentire. Non era un cambiamento universale, Sherlock non era diventato più arrendevole. Questo era un progresso speciale destinato solo a Molly.

Lei, pertanto, si ricompose e ribatté: "Non è poi così ovvio che _tu_ abbia un bambino, o no?"

Sherlock incassò il colpo con un piccolo grugnito di disappunto rivolto alla sua piastra, un suono incredibilmente simile a quello, scontroso, che Oliver aveva fatto quando John l'aveva spintonato.

Molly andò da John e Oliver e sorrise al piccolo. "Oliver, hai detto?" Si accovacciò per essere alla sua stessa altezza, facendogli dei versetti entusiasti. "Sei il bambino più bello del mondo, eh? Sì che lo sei, Ollie-Ollie-Libera-Tutti."

Sherlock s'era alzato e s'era avvicinato a John, con espressione inorridita. "Non parlargli a quel modo."

Oliver rise, e quando Molly posò la punta del dito indice sul suo naso, rise ancora di più. "Gli piace," disse Molly. "Ti piace, eh, piccolo Ollie-Wollie?" Molly lanciò un'occhiata a John e gli fece l'occhiolino.

Sherlock brontolò: "O mio Dio."

"Potrei mangiarmelo con un cucchiaino," disse Molly, alzandosi in piedi.

"Ti andrebbe di tenerlo in braccio?" le propose John gentilmente.

"No," interloquì Sherlock.

John lo guardò, sorpreso per la sua scortesia. "No?"

"Non finché non gli parlerà in un linguaggio appropriato. Non permetterò che a mio figlio si parli in questa maniera."

"Sherlock pensa che l'intelligenza di Oliver vada ben oltre i suoi anni," disse John a Molly, passandole con cautela il bimbo.

Oliver agitò il suo sonaglino in direzione di Molly.

"È un'altissima onorificenza, questa," disse John. "Devi proprio piacergli!"

"Sciocchezze," borbottò Sherlock. "Non significa niente di che. Gli piace il suono di quel sonaglino."

"Sherlock è anche un esperto del modo di comunicare dei bambini."

Molly sorrise in fretta, poi si concentrò sul bimbo che, in braccio a lei, le rivolgeva versetti soddisfatti. "Oh, è un amore. Ma davvero un amore." Alzò lo sguardo oltre John, su Sherlock, che era ancora perso nei suoi esperimenti. "Da dove è _spuntato fuori_?"

"Dall'utero di una donna," rispose Sherlock.

"Tecnicamente corretto" disse John, rivolgendo a Molly uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi del tipo _lo-sai-com'è-fatto_.

Pertanto Molly guardò John per continuare la conversazione. "Siete ricorsi a una madre in affitto, naturalmente" continuò lei, interessata.

"Oh," disse John. "Non … Non proprio. Non è andata proprio così. Era solo …" John si interruppe e si accorse che Sherlock lasciava sempre che fosse lui a spiegare come stessero le cose. Ai maldestri tentativi di definire la loro relazione Sherlock non contribuiva mai. "Vuoi spiegare tu, Sherlock?" chiese John, cercando di costringerlo a dare una qualche definizione alla situazione.

"Per una serie di circostanze fortuite," rispose Sherlock, calmo, senza distogliere gli occhi dal suo esperimento, "è avvenuto che ci portassero un bambino con il mio DNA. Lo stiamo crescendo perché non c'è nessun altro che lo faccia."

Sembrava tutto vero e falso allo stesso tempo, e non diede a John nessun ulteriore indizio per comprendere la natura della loro complessa relazione.

"Tecnicamente corretto," ripeté John.

Molly spostava lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro, come se non sapesse esattamente che pensare, e disse, esitante: "Oh. Va bene."

Sherlock alzò lo sguardo, puntellando i gomiti sul tavolo e inspirando profondamente. "È tutto molto confuso. Biologicamente parlando, è a me che deve la vita. Dal punto di vista legale, io sono suo padre e John è la madre. Praticamente, Oliver verrà al St. Bart's molto spesso. E, nello specifico, all'obitorio."

"Se per te è accettabile," aggiunse John in fretta.

"Non m'interessa se sia accettabile o meno, verrà comunque. È meglio abituarsi ai cadaveri in tenera età." Sherlock ritornò al suo esperimento.

"Davvero?" chiese Molly, in un tono che esprimeva la propria incertezza circa quell'affermazione.

Ci fu uno scatto repentino nei movimenti di Sherlock, un'improvvisa rigidità per quell'involontaria frecciata. John sapeva che la sua mente girava all'impazzata, all'indietro, di nuovo a quel dubbio, se non sarebbe stato meglio affidare Oliver a qualcuno che lo crescesse in maniera _normale_.

John disse in tono fermo: "È il figlio di Sherlock Holmes. Non avremo bisogno di abituarlo ai cadaveri. Probabilmente non riusciremo a tenerlo alla larga da loro. Vero, Ollie?"

Oliver agitò il sonaglino.

"Quello vuol dire sì," disse John.

E Sherlock non dissentì.

 

Nota: Verso la fine del testo, l'espressione "Ollie-Ollie-Libera-Tutti" è una traduzione diretta dal gioco di parole "Olly-Olly-Oxen-Free", la frase che i bambini inglesi pronunciano quando giocano a nascondino, il nostro "(tana) libera tutti". Sfortunatamente non ho trovato una traduzione migliore, mi spiace. :(


	10. Chapter 10

Di ritorno all'appartamento, con un crimine risolto. Sherlock era della sua consueta euforia post-caso e chiacchierava di polline, iris e bombi con Oliver, che lo fissava ad occhi spalancati. John non riusciva a credere a quanto ancora Oliver riuscisse a sorprendersi. John era in fase calo d'adrenalina; sebbene fosse stato solo ventiquattr'ore senza dormire, e si sapesse che poteva stare sveglio ancora più a lungo, la giornata era stata abbastanza lunga perché fosse esausto. Oliver non aveva neanche lontanamente riposato a sufficienza, essendo stato per la maggior parte del tempo sveglio, attento e, sorprendentemente, di buonumore. Si era chiaramente goduto i continui stimoli intorno a sé, poiché Sherlock, una volta finiti i suoi esperimenti, li aveva trascinati di nuovo a Scotland Yard e poi in talmente tante serre che John perse il conto. Quando trovò quella che cercava, ottenne l'informazione che gli serviva approfittandosi della preoccupazione della commessa per Oliver, cosa che Lestrade definì illegale e John un po', forse, immorale, ma Oliver continuò per tutto il tempo a sorridere radioso, felice e soddisfatto. Al piccolo il tutto era piaciuto così tanto che John si era completamente dimenticato della buona idea che aveva avuto, di riportare Oliver a casa e metterlo un po' a dormire. John era il peggior genitore di tutti i tempi. Biberon di latte fresco e pannolini continuavano ad arrivare con impeccabile puntualità ovunque John si trovasse, cosa che gli faceva sospettare che Mycroft condividesse quell'opinione.

Oliver stava cominciando a fare i capricci ora, mentre John seguiva lui e Sherlock dentro il 221B.

"Ha bisogno di un bagno," disse John sbadigliando, "prima di andare a dormire. E, visto che è colpa tua, tocca a te occupartene."

Sherlock non ebbe niente da ridire, poiché gli piaceva fare il bagno a Oliver. A dirla tutta, a Sherlock piacevano moltissime cose di Oliver. Pertanto, John si lasciò sprofondare nel divano e ascoltò il bizzarro dialogo tra Sherlock e Oliver in bagno, il rimbombo della voce profonda di Sherlock frammista ai gioiosi versetti infantili del bimbo e al rumore di molti spruzzi.

"John," mormorò Sherlock, il tono della sua voce pari a un bacio all'orecchio di John.

"Mmm?" rispose John, perché dire di più sembrava uno sforzo eccessivo.

"Il divano può andar bene una volta ogni tanto, ma se diventa un'abitudine il tuo collo ne risentirà. Così come la schiena. E le spalle."

"Hmm?" John, assonnato, si stiracchiò e aprì gli occhi.

Sherlock era accovacciato di fronte a lui, mentre, alle sue spalle, il fuoco scoppiettava nel caminetto. Aveva un'aria ultraterrena. Sherlock aveva _sempre_ un'aria ultraterrena. _Era_ ultraterreno. E, in qualche modo, era il migliore amico di John Watson. In quel momento, a John pareva perfettamente sensato essere innamorato di Sherlock Holmes. Come avrebbe mai potuto lui, comune mortale, avere qualche possibilità di resistergli?

"Va' a dormire," disse Sherlock, e gli diede un colpetto. "Su, forza. Oliver, di' al babbo che deve andare a letto."

John, a quelle parole, aprì gli occhi e si guardò intorno, cercando Oliver, il quale era disteso sulla pancia sopra la sua coperta con la tavola periodica, occupato a ridurre a brandelli articoli di riviste scientifiche con cui Sherlock non era d'accordo e che aveva relegato al rango di giocattoli.

"Come mai non è stanco?" chiese John, mentre il bimbo gorgogliava contento. "Voglio dire, è vero che tu non sei mai stanco dopo un caso, anche se dovresti; ci metti molto di più a crollare di un qualunque essere umano. Ma lui è un _bambino_."

Il sorriso di Sherlock si fece più ampio. "Lui è me," gli ricordò.

_Insopportabile_ , pensò John, e richiuse gli occhi.

"Su, dai," lo incitò Sherlock, tirandolo giù dal divano. "Puoi avere il mio letto per stanotte."

"Ti servirà, il tuo letto," fece John a mo' di protesta, ma solo per metà, lasciando che Sherlock lo guidasse.

"Ancora per un po', no."

"Oliver è stanco," disse John. "Ora è sovreccitato, ma ha bisogno di dormire. Non puoi farlo stare alzato, devi metterlo a dormire."

Sherlock condusse John nel suo letto. John vi entrò, poiché il letto di Sherlock era comodo e poi perché era proprio lì. "Sì," disse Sherlock. "Certamente. Lo metterò a dormire."

"Sei troppo accondiscendente," borbottò John. "Non hai intenzione di fare niente di quel che ti  dico."

"Suonerò per lui il violino," disse Sherlock, coprendo John con il piumino.

John aprì gli occhi. Le tende erano tirate nella stanza di Sherlock, ma la luce filtrava dalle estremità, illuminando il volto di Sherlock, chino su di lui mentre rimboccava le coperte. I capelli erano scompigliati per tutte le volte  che le sue mani ci erano passate attraverso durante le deduzioni del giorno precedente. John li guardò e disse: "Sherlock," e poi non seppe più che dire. Spostò lo sguardo dai capelli di Sherlock ai suoi occhi e pensò, Voglio passare le mani tra i tuoi capelli. Voglio essere io quella persona, colui che può farlo. Voglio molto più di quanto riesca a dire. Sono spaventato da quanto voglio da te.

Sherlock disse in tono gentile: "Dormi, John."

***

John si risvegliò nel letto di Sherlock. Pensò che, seriamente, doveva smetterla con quell'abitudine di svegliarsi nel letto di Sherlock.

La città, fuori dalla finestra, era rumorosa, ma l'appartamento era tranquillo, e John passò qualche istante a godersi quella tranquillità prima che la curiosità lo trascinasse fuori dal letto.

Trovò Sherlock e Oliver profondamente addormentati sul pavimento del soggiorno, la coperta con la tavola periodica stesa sotto di loro e quella che normalmente ricopriva lo schienale del divano sopra. Erano alla giusta distanza l'uno dall'altro, non troppo vicini da soffocarsi, non troppo lontani da non percepirsi. Sherlock era poggiato sul fianco, raggomitolato in modo da avere Oliver di fronte a sé, una mano poggiata nello spazio tra loro e il viso mezzo sprofondato in un cuscino del divano che gli serviva da guanciale. Oliver era supino, la testa girata verso Sherlock, il respiro sommesso e al tempo stesso forte attraverso la boccuccia socchiusa.

John li guardò scuotendo il capo e domandandosi quando fossero andati a dormire.

Si fece la doccia e una tranquilla tazza di tè, con i due Sherlock Holmes ancora profondamente addormentati in soggiorno. Stava giusto pensando di andare a fare un salutino alla signora Hudson quando, a metà delle scale, si accorse che l'ingresso era occupato da Mycroft Holmes, appoggiato al suo ombrello con studiata disinvoltura. John ebbe un improvviso ricordo della prima volta che aveva visto Mycroft, in un magazzino deserto. Com'erano cambiate le cose. O forse no. Mycroft non aveva perso l'abitudine di comparire in luoghi immersi nell'ombra per fare richieste, sebbene tali luoghi a volte corrispondessero all'ingresso di John.

John fece una pausa nello scendere le scale e cercò di non irritarsi, ma la mattinata (o serata, a seconda dell'avere o meno un ritmo sonno-veglia decente) era stata così piacevole, e l'arrivo di Mycroft normalmente scombinava le mattine e/o le serate e/o ogni momento dei giorno a Baker Street.

"Proprio la persona che speravo di vedere," osservò Mycroft.

"Meno male che stavi in casa mia, allora," replicò John.

Mycroft gli rivolse il sorriso contrito che gli riservava ogniqualvolta pensava che John stesse esagerando con la perspicacia. "Pensavo che potessimo fare una chiacchieratina," suggerì Mycroft, nel tono pacato in cui impartiva gli ordini.

"Non in ingresso," replicò John. "Non voglio che svegli Sherlock."

"Quale Sherlock?"

E sebbene spesso tra loro ci scherzassero sopra, John fissò Mycroft e disse in tono deciso: "C'è solo uno Sherlock Holmes di sopra. Poi, c'è un Oliver Watson-Holmes. Uno per ciascun nome."

Il sorriso di Mycroft era ora quello che rivolgeva a John ogniqualvolta pensava che John facesse il cretino. Un sorriso molto più rilassato. "Come preferisci," disse, accondiscendente.

John digrignò i denti e disse: "Dovrei prendere il cappotto."

"Non ce n'è bisogno," rispose Mycroft. "Siamo in macchina."

_Ma certo_ , pensò John, e finì di scendere le scale, arrivando in fondo proprio mentre la signora Hudson apriva la porta.

"Oh, mi sembrava di aver sentito delle voci," disse. "Buongiorno, Mycroft." E poi, rivolta a John, in tono decisamente più affettuoso: "Buongiorno, caro. Come sta il nostro piccolino?"

"Dorme," rispose John. "Mycroft e io stiamo per uscire e sostenere la conversazione più breve della storia. Dovrei essere di ritorno ben prima che uno dei due si svegli."

"Oh, non è un problema. Se Ollie si sveglia prima del padre, lo porterò qui di sotto."

"Grazie, signora Hudson," disse John, seguendo Mycroft fuori in strada e quindi nella macchina lì parcheggiata in attesa.

"Ollie?" chiese Mycroft, mentre la macchina, con un movimento fluido, si allontanava dal bordo del marciapiede.

"Alle volte non funziona niente se non 'Ollie'," rispose John, sperando di non sembrare troppo sulla difensiva.

Mycroft strinse gli occhi a fessura e lo osservò in silenzio. Osservò, osservò e osservò.

John avrebbe voluto chiede se per caso si fosse svegliato con una faccia diversa o qualcosa del genere, per la quantità di tempo che Mycroft stava passando a fissarla. "Senti, preferirei che la si smettesse con questa faccenda dello spionaggio telefonico. È tuo nipote. Se vuoi sapere come stia, vieni a vederlo, parlagli, tienilo in braccio. Non ti abbiamo mai impedito di entrare nell'appartamento."

Mycroft emise un verso che John, in una persona meno austera, avrebbe definito sbuffo. "Voglio proprio vedere se ci provi."

"No," disse John, in tono piatto e inoppugnabile. "Non lo faresti."

Dopo una breve pausa, in cui lo osservò di nuovo intensamente, Mycroft inspirò rumorosamente e osservò: "L'hai portato a una scena del crimine ieri. L'hai portato con voi durante le indagini. Di notte. Un bimbo di appena tre mesi, tre settimane e tre giorni."

"Davvero non hai niente di meglio da fare che startene seduto a guardare i miei andirivieni con le telecamere a circuito chiuso?" John voleva imprimere un tono leggero alla domanda, ma sentiva la tensione crescere dentro di sé. Egli stesso nutriva dei dubbi sull'assennatezza del proprio comportamento del giorno precedente. Non si sentiva in grado di reggere un attacco da parte di Mycroft.

"In caso te ne fossi scordato, hai continuato a ricevere biberon nuovi e pannolini con un puntualità impeccabile, pertanto forse dovresti ringraziarmi per il pigro modo con cui ho scelto di occupare il mio tempo," osservò Mycroft in tono pacato.

"Se non avessi voluto che lo portassi a New Scotland Yard ieri, non avresti dovuto mandarmi nuovi pannolini. Finire i pannolini ci avrebbe riportati in quattro e quattr'otto a Baker Street."

"Davvero non so _cosa ti abbia_ _preso_. Questo bambino ha avuto orari rigidissimi per tutta la sua vita, e in meno di un mese tu gli fai fare sonnellini sui tavoli da conferenze di una stazione di polizia."

"È il figlio di Sherlock Holmes," gli ricordò John. "Gli è piaciuta la stazione di polizia. E odia gli orari. È un bambino felice. Ride, sorride ed è curioso di tutto. Scommetto che non era così con quei rigidissimi orari nell'istituto in cui l'hai tenuto, quale che fosse."

"Ah, stai dimenticando una cosa. Lui non è il figlio di Sherlock Holmes. Lui è Sherlock Holmes. Punto."

"Quella distinzione non è d'alcuna rilevanza per me. E prima smetterai di pensare a lui in quei termini, meglio sarà per te."

"Lo sto facendo notare per il semplice fatto che, sì, dal _figlio_ di Sherlock Holmes ci si potrebbe aspettare che venga trascinato alle scene del crimine. Ma Sherlock Holmes stesso, da bambino, non ha mai ricevuto questo trattamento."

"Forse t'è sfuggito," commentò John, sarcastico, "ma Sherlock e io stiamo crescendo questo bambino perché diventi colui che desidererà essere. Punto, " concluse John in tono beffardo.

"Dietro il nastro di sicurezza della polizia."

"Ovunque lui vorrà stare."

"E se non volesse stare dietro il nastro di sicurezza della polizia?"

"Allora non dovrebbe farlo. Non capisco perché continui a pensare che io sia stupido, anche dopo tutto questo tempo."

"Non penso niente del genere," disse Mycroft.

"Sì che lo pensi. Credi che non abbia pensato che, forse, prendendo un bimbo con il DNA di Sherlock Holmes e crescendolo come si deve, nel modo in cui Sherlock sarebbe dovuto crescere, probabilmente finiresti per avere un adulto felice e ben inserito nella società, che non ama le scene del crimine e non viene chiamato 'strambo'."

"Sherlock pensa di avere un amico, ora. Un compagno di giochi. _Compagnia_."

"Sherlock pensa di avere un _bambino_. E se la smettessi di imboscarti a quel modo e ti mettessi lì a guardarli interagire, anche solo per due minuti, te ne accorgeresti. Se non pensavi che fossimo in grado di crescere il piccolo, perché mai ce ne hai parlato?"

"Non pensavo che gliel'avresti lasciato fare," rispose Mycroft.

John sbatté le palpebre, sorpreso, poiché non si era aspettato una riposta del genere. "Prego?"

"Gliel'ho detto perché dovevo. Come avrei potuto non farlo? Per quanto tu possa credere il contrario, non mi è mai passato per la testa di tenere Sherlock all'oscuro dell'esistenza del piccolo, non da quando fu evidente che sarebbe sopravvissuto e cresciuto in salute. E sapevo che Sherlock si sarebbe messo in testa questa idea sconsiderata, ha un'altissima opinione di sé ed è naturale che abbia pensato di essere il miglior candidato possibile per crescere il bimbo. Ma pensavo che tu avresti agito con equilibrio e senso pratico, come sempre. Pensavo che avresti fatto notare che non potete tirare su un bambino in questo modo, che il vostro stile di vita non ve lo permetterebbe. Non mi aspettavo che dessi un'occhiata al piccolo e _uscissi completamente di senno_."

John sapeva che, oggettivamente, c'era del vero nelle parole di Mycroft. Che forse, in altre circostanze, John avrebbe trattenuto Sherlock da questa scomodissima decisione che aveva preso. Ma non credeva possibile che Mycroft avesse immaginato che potesse farlo in _queste_ circostanze.

Dopo un attimo riuscì a dire: "Com'è possibile che tu abbia guardato quel bambino e non gli abbia voluto bene all'istante? Come?"

"Non era questione di non volergli bene," disse Mycroft in tono quasi gentile, e John pensò, in seguito, che era la prima volta che sentiva Mycroft ammettere di voler bene a qualcosa. "Era questione di accertarsi che gli fosse garantito il miglior futuro possibile."

"E hai pensato che quel futuro non potesse essere vissuto con Sherlock?" disse John in tono d'accusa, un tono più ferito che brusco, come se la stessa accusa fosse stata rivolta da Mycroft a lui.

"Se ti avessi chiesto di elencare tutte le cose in cui credi che Sherlock sia un genio, avresti riempito un quaderno, ma non una volta avresti scritto 'crescere un bambino'."

"Mi sarei sbagliato," disse John.

"Sì," disse Mycroft, sebbene non sembrasse molto che fosse d'accordo con John, bensì che stesse dicendo qualcosa di totalmente diverso, qualcosa di cui John non era al corrente. I grigi occhi di Mycroft ebbero un guizzo e si soffermarono su John con il consueto sguardo inquisitorio. Quindi disse: "Credo che non mi sarei aspettato da parte tua la fiducia che hai in lui. Non riesco a capire perché, dopo tutto questo tempo, ancora mi sorprendi con la tua lealtà, dott. Watson. Ma lui ha detto che voleva crescere un bambino, e tu immediatamente hai stabilito che sarebbe stato un genio anche in questo. E la tua convinzione non vacillerà mai, nemmeno nel momento in cui ti ritrovi a cambiare pannolini in un vicolo deserto mentre Sherlock è occupato a sbriciolare l'asfalto in cerca d'indizi."

"Oliver è amato," disse John. "Oliver è _adorato_. Viene nutrito quando ha fame, cambiato quando serve, tenuto in braccio quando vuole sentirsi al sicuro. Quando piange uno di noi è lì per consolarlo, e quando sorride uno di noi è lì per sorridergli. Non sarà mai un bimbo solo destinato a diventare un adulto solo perché non si era reso conto di quanto fosse amato. Non avrà importanza da che parte del nastro di sicurezza della polizia saremo stati, dove avrà dormito o per quanto tempo. L'unica cosa che importerà è che sarà amato e che lo saprà, ovunque si trovi. Ora ne ho abbastanza di questa conversazione. Portami a casa."

Lo sguardo di Mycroft era così fisso che a John sembrava che persino le sue palpebre sbattessero con la regolarità di un metronomo. Disse, in tono quasi assente: "È questa la tua soluzione, vero? Volergli bene abbastanza, e tutto andrà bene."

John non era sicuro a chi Mycroft si stesse riferendo, se a Oliver o a Sherlock, e non voleva saperlo. Stava per chiedere di nuovo che lo riportassero a casa quando la macchina si fermò e John, guardando fuori dal finestrino, si accorse che erano davanti al 221B. Aprì la portiera.

"Ricordati di portare più di tre pannolini la prossima volta che andate a una scena del crimine," suggerì Mycroft.

"Mi assicurerò che Oliver faccia ciao ciao con la mano alla telecamera a circuito chiuso più vicina," rispose John seccamente uscendo dalla macchina, sollevato di essere di nuovo nel mondo normale, che pareva non esistere ogniqualvolta si trovava bloccato nelle soffocanti auto nere di Mycroft, trasportato qua e là per la città all'impazzata.

John entrò nell'ingresso del 221B e lo accolsero i rumori provenienti dal piano superiore. Oliver che chiacchierava rumorosamente di qualcosa. Il suono di un oggetto che colpiva il pavimento, probabilmente scagliato da Oliver. Il passo pesante e sicuro di Sherlock che attraversava il soggiorno. La voce acuta della signora Hudson, che faceva versetti confortanti a uno di loro o a entrambi.

John chiuse gli occhi e ascoltò, semplicemente ascoltò, lasciò che lo inondassero, i suoni della sua casa, della sua famiglia e della sua _vita_. Era stanco di cercare di definirla, classificarla o descriverla ad altri. O anche a se stesso. Era così che stavano le cose. Di lì a poco avrebbe salito le scale, Sherlock avrebbe sentito i suoi passi e si sarebbe lanciato in un qualche appassionato monologo su un qualche argomento, Oliver avrebbe gorgogliato a mo' di saluto e la signora Hudson gli avrebbe offerto di preparare il tè. Amava ogni singolo elemento della sua vita e chiunque altro sulla terra poteva anche andare al diavolo.

John mise un piede sulla scala, poi l'altro, diretto verso la sua casa.

***

Oliver fu di umore tempestoso per il resto della giornata e durante la notte. Ben poco gli faceva piacere e passò gran parte del tempo con il viso contratto in una smorfia d'incredulità, come a dire, _Non ci posso credere a quanto voi due siate noiosi. Come fa la vita ad essere così noiosa? Come fate a sopportarla?_

Era un qualcosa di così sherlockiano che era del tutto prevedibile che il malumore di Oliver avrebbe irritato Sherlock, il quale pensava che il bimbo facesse il capriccioso.

"Abbiamo risolto un _omicidio_ ieri," gli disse Sherlock, tentando di calmarlo facendolo giocare con il pc di John. "D'accordo, non era un omicidio molto interessante, alla fin fine, ma abbastanza soddisfacente, Oliver."

_Pam, pam_ , faceva Oliver sulla tastiera di John.

John, rientrando in soggiorno dopo aver risciacquato alcuni biberon in cucina, si chinò e portò via a Oliver il pc, cosa che mandò il piccolo in un violento attacco di singhiozzi disperati, con tanto di calci.

"Oliver ci stava giocando," Sherlock rivolse a John uno sguardo accigliato da dove stava seduto, sul pavimento vicino a Oliver, perché Sherlock era quasi sempre sul pavimento se Oliver era anche lui lì.

"Non è un giocattolo, Sherlock."

"Beh, è a malapena un vero computer. Lo usi solo per il porno e il tuo detestabile blog, e le password sono così semplicistiche che Oliver le scoverà entro la fine del mese."

John si sentì arrossire e ne fu infastidito. "Non lo uso per il porno," protestò, perché era vero. Aveva smesso, imbarazzato, quando s'era accorto di quanto spesso Sherlock usasse il pc, di quanto chiara la sua vita su Internet fosse diventata da quando s'era trasferito a Baker Street.

"Lo so," disse Sherlock.

_E allora perché l'hai detto?_ voleva chiedere John, ma voleva anche smettere di parlare di pornografia. Prese in braccio Oliver, i cui singhiozzi s'erano trasformati in scoraggiati lamenti d'infelicità.

"È meglio che tu vada a dormire," gli disse John.

Oliver piangeva.

"Sta bene," disse Sherlock.

"No, non è vero, è esausto. Hai scombussolato i suoi orari di riposo."

"Tu gli hai portato via il suo giocattolo," ribatté Sherlock imbronciato.

"Era il mio _pc_."

"Ad ogni modo, non capisco perché tu sia così ossessionato dai suoi orari. Sei come Mycroft. Hai la segreta aspirazione di essere il suo assistente personale?"

"A proposito di Mycroft," iniziò a dire John mentre ninnava Oliver, i cui singulti cominciavano a calmarsi e a trasformarsi in singhiozzo.

"Sì, è stato sorprendentemente discreto da parte sua risparmiarmi la sua presenza."

"Ma che diavolo hanno fatto i vostri genitori a voi due?" sbottò John. Non avrebbe voluto che gli uscisse così bruscamente, all'improvviso, ma era chiaro che la conversazione con Mycroft aveva toccato un nervo scoperto senza che John se ne accorgesse. Ma si sentiva come se stesse andando alla cieca quando si trattava di Oliver, quando si trattava di assicurarsi che non fosse tanto infelice quanto lo era stato Sherlock. Non era giusto per Oliver, e così inutile, dal momento che Sherlock era lì e poteva _parlare_ con loro. _Dirlo_.

Sherlock sbatté le palpebre, palesemente stupito della domanda.

"Voglio dire," continuò John, "va bene, d'accordo, non m'interessa. Qualunque cosa sia successa allora, è nel passato e non mi importa, anche se probabilmente importa a Oliver, perché sta dietro a come ti comporti nei suoi confronti, a come si comporta Mycroft nei suoi confronti, e vorrei semplicemente che me lo dicessi. 'John, erano due maledetti bastardi che ci hanno rinchiuso nella stanza dei bambini e hanno buttato via la chiave, facendo passare le tate su dalla finestra per portarci da mangiare una volta ogni tanto.' Almeno saprei con cosa ho a che fare."

Gli occhi di Sherlock mandavano lampi pericolosi, John ci avrebbe scommesso qualunque cosa. "'Con cosa hai a che fare'?" ripeté.

John non si curò del pericolo perché era quel che faceva sempre, ci si buttava a capofitto. "Non credi che il tuo atteggiamento nei confronti dei tuoi genitori influisca sul modo in cui stai crescendo Oliver?"

"Non vedo come questo sia rilevante."

John fece una risata stridula. "Come puoi dire una cosa del genere?"

"Posso dirlo perché io non sono loro."

"E ti rendi conto, vero, che meno somigli a loro, meno lui somiglierà a te?" osservò John.

"Era per caso una minaccia?"

"No, era un _dato di fatto_. Tu non sei la persona che sei in virtù del tuo DNA, sai. Non del tutto. Capelli, occhi e zigomi, quello sì che è il DNA. Il resto della tua persona è fatto da cose di cui io non so nulla. Ma lo sai quanto è frustrante?"

Sherlock, dal pavimento, lo guardava, tranquillo, e John non era sicuro se fosse quel tipo di calma sotto cui ancora ribolliva il disappunto, o se esso avesse battuto in ritirata. "Perché è così frustrante?"

"Perché tu sai tutto di me, da sempre. Fin dal momento in cui ho aperto la porta al St. Bart's hai saputo tutto di me, ancor prima di sapere il mio nome. Io invece non so niente di te. Non ti sei mai preoccupato di dirmi nulla. La nostra relazione è del tutto unilaterale."

Lungo momento di silenzio. Oliver si mise le dita in bocca, come se stesse sgranocchiando pop corn, e spostò la propria attenzione da John a Sherlock, impaziente di sentire come avrebbe ribattuto.

Quel che Sherlock disse fu:"Cosa c'entra questo con Oliver?"

John sbatté le palpebre. "Cosa?"

Sherlock finalmente si alzò dal pavimento. "Cosa c'entrano tutte queste cose con Oliver? Hai parlato per un bel po' dell'ingiustizia di non sapere nulla della mia infanzia, ma ciò non ha niente a che vedere con quella di Oliver. Lo cresceremo come vorremo e vedremo che bambino ne verrà fuori, a prescindere da quanto mi somiglierà. Ti ho fatto una domanda estremamente pertinente, ossia perché la mia infanzia dovrebbe importarti tanto, e tu hai risposto che è perché io conosco la tua e con 'la nostra relazione è del tutto unilaterale'. Quindi, te lo chiedo di nuovo, che cosa c'entra tutto questo con Oliver? Perché a me pare, da quanto hai detto, che abbia tutto a che vedere con me e te e niente a che vedere con Oliver."

"Noi lo stiamo _crescendo_ ," puntualizzò John. " _Insieme_. Come fai a dire che ciò che riguarda te e me non ha niente a che vedere con lui? Noi _siamo_ lui al momento. Non nel senso della clonazione, ma … siamo tutto il suo mondo. Non vedi? Dobbiamo … essere sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda riguardo a lui." Sherlock gli si era avvicinato e ora gli stava di fronte; John inclinò leggermente la testa all'indietro, per mantenere il contatto visivo. Udiva nella propria voce una nota di disperazione che non gli piaceva. Voleva essere calmo e razionale, ma aveva iniziato la conversazione con una buona dose di coinvolgimento emotivo e non riusciva a uscirne. Si accorse di balbettare nel tentativo di articolare il proprio pensiero.

"Qual è la ragione del dissenso?" chiese Sherlock in tono mite.

Più Sherlock diventava calmo, più John, per tutta risposta, si agitava. Odiava che Sherlock avesse quell'effetto su di lui. "Cosa?" ribatté, consapevole di quanto suonasse stupido. Con la coda dell'occhio vide Oliver lanciargli un'occhiata del tipo, _Davvero?_ _È_ _questo il meglio che sai fare? Almeno tieni duro in questo teatrino._

"Vuoi che siamo sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda quando si tratta di Oliver. In cosa non lo siamo?"

"Non lo so, io … Non s'è ancora presentata l'occasione. Ma potrebbe. Non abbiamo discusso riguardo a … alla scuola." John era sollevato di riuscire a trattare un tema che sembrasse accettabile.

"Non andrà."

"Non andrà a scuola?"

"Non andrà _via_ per la scuola. Frequenterà una scuola diurna, da qualche parte qui a Londra. Mycroft farà sì che entri nella scuola che sceglieremo, quale che sia, pertanto non dobbiamo preoccuparcene ora. Ecco. Stessa lunghezza d'onda. A meno che tu non volessi mandarlo in convitto …"

"Naturalmente no-"

"Bene," concluse Sherlock, sicuro di sé. "Stessa lunghezza d'onda."

"Odiavi essere mandato via per la scuola," disse John, poiché pareva ovvio e, per la miseria, voleva sapere queste cose. Perché Sherlock, dopo tutto quel tempo, non si fidava abbastanza da confidarsi?

"Perché t'importa?"

"Per _lui_."

"Perché a Oliver importerebbe sapere _per quale motivo_ non lo manderò via? Quel che dovrebbe importargli, beninteso, è che non lo farò."

"Bene," sbottò John. "Bene. Importa a _me_!"

Sherlock inarcò le sopracciglia. "E perché dovrebbe importartene?"

"Perché, dopo tutto questo tempo, dopo _tutto_ , non ti fidi di me."

Sherlock si bloccò. Non che si stesse muovendo, ma John lo conosceva e vedeva che era riuscito a sorprenderlo con quella mossa. Sherlock indugiò, sembrava stesse facendo mente locale. Quindi disse: "Ma certo che mi fido di te. Pensi che non sia così?"

"Ti fidi di me per comprare il latte quando lo finiamo, per ordinare cibo da asporto, per prepararci il tè. Ti fidi di me quando si tratta di seguirti ovunque tu vada, e, quando non vai da nessuna parte, ti fidi di me per stare _qui_. Ma non ti fidi abbastanza di me da dirmi alcunché di te. Tutto ciò che so di te - _tutto_ \- è stata conquistato a fatica."

"Yuhuu," disse la signora Hudson, esitante, facendo capolino con la testa dalla porta del soggiorno. Sembrava incerta. "Va tutto bene quassù, ragazzi?"

John si accorse che dovevano aver alzato la voce. Non se n'era nemmeno reso conto. Oliver, ancora con le dita in bocca, vedendo la signora Hudson cominciò a chiacchierare con lei, in un evidente tentativo di ricapitolare l'intera discussione.

"Va tutto bene," disse John in tono stanco, distogliendo gli occhi da Sherlock, che lo stava ancora fissando con quella che pareva confusione. "Scusi. Tutti in questo appartamento avrebbero bisogno di una dormita al momento." John tentò di sorriderle mentre si allontanava da Sherlock.

"Magari avete solo bisogno di una tazza di tè." Suggerì la signora Hudson. Il suo tono sembrava vagamente preoccupato, il che a John parve strano, perché lui e Sherlock litigavano praticamente ogni giorno. Era forse perché lo avevano fatto davanti a Oliver? Cosa che, ricordò John, Sherlock non voleva.

"Un tè sarebbe una splendida idea," disse John, perché non aveva niente di meglio da fare. "Ne preparerò un po'." Si ritirò nella relativa quiete della cucina, concentrandosi sull'atto di fare il tè. Aveva ancora Oliver in braccio. John si stava abituando a farlo con una mano sola.

Oliver gorgogliò in tono saggio. Senza dubbio gli stava dando consigli per le relazioni di coppia. _Stai prendendo la cosa per il verso sbagliato, babbo. Non è gridando che convincerai papà ad aprirsi con te._

Sfortunatamente, John non aveva mai saputo come fare sì che Sherlock si aprisse con lui. Sherlock era sempre stato come un iceberg per lui. John ne conosceva solamente una piccola porzione, mentre il resto gli era sconosciuto, invisibile, in attesa di qualcosa che ci urtasse contro e desse folli risultati come un finto suicidio. E il fatto era che Sherlock, in un certo senso, aveva ragione. Che importanza aveva se John era solo il suo coinquilino? John non era solo il suo coinquilino. E voleva _sapere_. Voleva conoscere Sherlock Holmes, non perché avesse risolto l'enigma che lui era, bensì perché Sherlock _voleva_ che lui sapesse, non gli spiaceva, si fidava abbastanza da permetterlo.

Alla fin fine, John lo sapeva, quel che voleva sentirsi dire da Sherlock era, _Sì, ti amo anch'io, ecco il mio cuore, puoi custodirlo e io custodirò il tuo, e andrà tutto bene._ E non era ingiusto che John volesse da Sherlock quanto egli stesso non aveva mai detto?

John inspirò profondamente, finì di fare il tè e riuscì, con una serie di andirivieni, a portarlo in soggiorno. La signora Hudson se n'era andata, in apparenza convinta che sarebbero riusciti a sbrogliarsela da soli. Sherlock era sdraiato sul divano, le dita premute sulla bocca. Oliver lo indicava e faceva versetti.

John si sedette sulla sua poltrona, Oliver in braccio, e contemplò Sherlock, lì sdraiato sul divano. Dopo qualche minuto, si azzardò a dire: "Penso che Oliver possa già star mettendo i denti." John pensò che Oliver potesse essere un sicuro argomento di conversazione, specialmente se si fosse astenuto dal chiedere _Quando hai cominciato a mettere i denti?_

Ma Sherlock non si degnò di rispondere.

"Mi dispiace," disse John qualche attimo dopo. "So che non volevi che discutessimo davanti a Oliver, e non avrei voluto litigare. Mycroft mi ha fatto uscire dai gangheri. Sai che va così."

"Mi fido di te con Oliver," disse Sherlock, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal soffitto. "Oliver è … Mi fido di te per _tutto_."

"Lo so," disse John. E, un istante dopo, "Grazie per questo."

"Tu pensi che io avessi _scelta_. Pensi che fidarmi di te - per Oliver, per qualunque cosa - sia una decisione cosciente da parte mia. Quando si tratta di abitudini, non ci penso a te. Tu semplicemente _sei_. Non capisco come tu possa essere così ottuso al riguardo."

Tipico di Sherlock, pensò John: fargli un complimento e insultarlo allo stesso tempo. John abbassò lo sguardo su Oliver, che sbadigliò vistosamente.

"Portiamolo fuori per una passeggiata," disse John all'improvviso.

"Hmm?"

"Una passeggiata. Gli piacciono, ed è esausto. Si addormenterà prima che abbiamo percorso metà strada."

"Va bene." Sherlock, ancora concentrato sul soffitto, agitò una mano in direzione di John. "Portalo fuori per una passeggiata."

John s'era alzato in piedi. Guardò Sherlock e disse, in tono gentile: "Vieni con noi."

Dopo un attimo di silenzio, Sherlock girò la testa e incrociò lo sguardo di John. Quello di Sherlock era imperscrutabile. Ma, in fondo, non era stata questa la ragione dell'intera discussione? Sherlock era inaccessibile, impenetrabile, inconoscibile. E la cosa era quanto mai frustrante.

Dopo una breve pausa, in cui si fissarono l'un l'altro, Sherlock si alzò.


	11. Chapter 11

John passò una notte agitata, tormentato da incubi in cui era intrappolato nel cappotto di Sherlock, che, tutte le volte che tentava di afferrarlo per toglierselo di dosso per riuscire a respirare, si dissolveva in uno sbuffo di fumo. Al risveglio, le lenzuola lo avviluppavano completamente e faticò a uscirne, sentendosi stretto in una camicia di forza. Quindi, scese di sotto.

Provenivano rumori metallici e di cose sbattute dalla cucina. John vi infilò la testa. Sherlock era seduto al tavolo, il microscopio appoggiato da un lato, intento a mescolare qualcosa in varie scodelle. John prese mentalmente nota di distruggere in seguito quelle scodelle, poiché Sherlock stava affettando qualcosa di misteriosamente simile a un organo animale e lo spargeva in una di esse come fosse un contorno. Oliver era seduto sul seggiolone, un cucchiaio stretto in una mano e il teschio di Sherlock posto sul vassoio di fronte a lui. Batteva alternativamente il cucchiaio contro il vassoio e il teschio. Quando scorse John, lo sbatté ancor più entusiasticamente.

"Buongiorno," disse John.

"Hmm," disse Sherlock, dando un colpetto a una scodella con una forchetta. John prese mentalmente nota di distruggere anche le loro forchette.

John lanciò un'occhiata a Oliver, ancora occupato a colpire quegli oggetti col cucchiaio, e poi a Sherlock. Non riusciva a inquadrare il suo umore. Era stato tranquillo durante la passeggiata la notte precedente, e tranquillo anche dopo, ma alle volte Sherlock era semplicemente _tranquillo_. E non era insolito per lui essere tanto preso da un esperimento da non dargli il buongiorno.

"Che cosa facciamo oggi?" chiese John, sperando di non sembrare esitante. In tutta onestà, non era del tutto sicuro di sapere a che cosa fosse stata dovuta la discussione del giorno precedente, o come risolverla, o se fosse lui a doverla risolvere.

"Verifichiamo un'ipotesi," rispose Sherlock. "Dillo al babbo, Oliver. 'Ipotesi'. Dillo."

"Vorresti che 'ipotesi' fosse la sua prima parola?"

"una parola come un'altra, no? Meglio di molte altre."

"Potresti cominciare con qualcosa di più semplice. Qualcosa con meno di quattro sillabe, magari."

Sherlock arricciò il naso, disgustato. "Non voglio che cominci con 'papi', scordatelo."

"Stavo per suggerire 'teschio'."

Il viso di Sherlock si rilassò in un'espressione di disinvolta soddisfazione. "Accettabile."

"Sono contento che lo pensi. È deciso, Oliver. La tua prima parola sarà 'teschio'. Se non ti sta bene, parlane con tuo padre."

Oliver sbatté il cucchiaio e fece un verso che avrebbe potuto benissimo essere la parola 'teschio' così come non esserlo. John, stupefatto, guardò Sherlock, che osservava Oliver con visibile contentezza.

"Oh, fantastico," disse. "Ben fatto. Ora prova 'ipotesi'."

"È stata una coincidenza," disse John.

"Non è vero. Era la sua prima parola. Ne prenderò nota." Sherlock si chinò su Oliver e lo baciò sulla tempia, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. John sorrise e pensò a Mycroft, che aveva osservato quanto John si sarebbe sbagliato se gli avessero chiesto di fare pronostici sulle abilità paterne di Sherlock.

Mentre John era intento a godersi l'indistinta sensazione di piacere datagli dal quadretto formato da Sherlock impegnato nei suoi esperimenti e Oliver occupato a colpire le cose intorno a sé, Sherlock commentò, senza alzare gli occhi dal microscopio: "Sei desiderato in clinica, oggi."

John, allarmato, notò per la prima volta il suo telefono, appoggiato vicino al gomito di Sherlock. "Sherlock, seriamente, dovresti smetterla di rubarmi il telefono."

"Non l'ho rubato, l'hai lasciato in salotto."

John era ancora confuso quando era andato a dormire. O almeno, credeva.

"L'ho sentito suonare," continuò Sherlock, "quindi l'ho preso."

"E hai parlato con Sarah?"

"Ovviamente no. Ho visto che era la clinica che ti cercava. Chiaramente, il tuo talento per la diagnosi del mal di gola da streptococco è richiesto."

"Non c'è solo il mal di gola da streptococco," brontolò John, entrando in cucina per recuperare il suo telefono. C'era un messaggio nella segreteria telefonica, che John ascoltò. Come Sherlock aveva predetto, era Sarah, che chiedeva se potesse venire in clinica. A dirla tutta, lo stava implorando. Apparentemente, erano disperati. John appoggiò il telefono. "Avevi ragione," disse.

"Certo che avevo ragione," disse Sherlock, prendendo una pipetta per aggiungere qualcosa a una delle sue scodelle.

"Non sul mal di gola da streptococco."

Sherlock fece un verso vago.

John guardò Oliver, che si era messo il cucchiaio in bocca dalla parte sbagliata e, tutto contento, guardava Sherlock fare esperimenti. Era restio a lasciarlo.

"Non vuoi andare," osservò Sherlock.

John lo guardò, tutto intento a lavorare diligentemente al suo esperimento, senza distoglierne gli occhi. "Non perché non mi fidi di lasciarti solo con lui."

"Lo so," disse Sherlock.

Ma era chiaro che non diceva la verità. Era chiaro che, non importa cosa John potesse dire o fare, Sherlock avrebbe continuato a nutrire dubbi circa il fatto che John pensasse che lui poteva prendersi cura del piccolo.

O forse era _Sherlock_ a dubitare. All'improvviso, fu tutto molto più chiaro.

John tirò fuori la sedia vicina a Sherlock e ci si sedette.

"Ehi," disse.

Sherlock non diede segno di prestagli attenzione, così John allungò la mano e la mise sopra quella che Sherlock teneva appoggiata sul tavolo. Sherlock s'immobilizzò e fissò le loro mani con sguardo indagatore.

"Sei davvero bravo in queste cose, sai," disse John. "In effetti, straordinariamente bravo."

Momento di silenzio. "Davvero?" chiese Sherlock.

John, allora, ricordò un momento di tanto tempo prima in cui, sentendosi lodato per una delle sue deduzioni, Sherlock gli aveva risposto, curiosamente, _Credi davvero?_

"Sì," disse John in tono fermo. "Davvero. Dà quasi fastidio, a dire il vero."

Sherlock se ne uscì in una risatina e John tolse la mano, abbastanza certo di aver espresso il proprio punto di vista."

"Odio lasciarlo perché odio lasciarlo," continuò John. "Non perché lo lascio con _te_."

Sherlock alzò lo sguardo e, finalmente, incrociò il suo. "Non andare, allora."

"E lasciare la clinica priva della mia esperienza nella diagnosi del mal di gola da streptococco?" disse John in tono allegro, alzandosi in piedi.

"Come potrebbe sopravvivere Londra?" chiese Sherlock, seccamente.

"Esattamente." John passò rapidamente la mano sulla spalla di Sherlock uscendo dalla cucina. Sherlock aveva bisogno di essere rassicurato, si disse John, e gesti del genere erano rassicuranti. Diede anche un bacio sulla fronte a Oliver.

***

Tra una coltura per il mal di gola e l'altra, in un qualche modo John riuscì a dire a Sarah che lui e Sherlock avevano adottato un bambino. Le parole gli uscirono di bocca così, semplicemente. Gli spiaceva di non avere delle foto sul cellulare per accompagnare l'annuncio. Voleva fare bella mostra del piccolo. Si domandò se non fosse già diventato _quel_ genere di genitore.

Sarah si limitò a dire: "Oh, sono così contenta per voi due! Suppongo di aver sempre saputo che saresti finito con lui, visto che l'hai portato al nostro primo appuntamento."

"Non l'ho portato, semplicemente s'è presentato," disse John per l'ennesima volta. "E comunque le cose non stanno così."

Sarah si stava facendo una tazza di caffè. Mescolò lo zucchero e guardò John. "Non stanno così … come?"

"Non come pensi tu. Non stiamo insieme."

Sarah inarcò le sopracciglia. "Avete appena adottato un bambino, ma non state insieme?"

Quante volte ancora avrebbe dovuto spiegare quella storia? Perché la gente non _capiva_? Cosa c'era di così strano e insolito nella decisione di due amici di adottare insieme un bambino?

D'accordo, forse era strano e insolito. Ma non quando uno dei due amici era _Sherlock_.

Sherlock, che John sapeva di amare, con cui sarebbe dovuto stare e a cui non riusciva a costringersi a dirlo.

"Non insieme in quel modo," confermò John in tono deciso.

Sarah si limitò a fissarlo per qualche istante. E poi disse: "L'appartamento non ha che due camere da letto, giusto?"

E questo cosa c'entrava? "Sì," rispose John.

"Ah. Quindi dovrai traslocare?"

"Traslocare?"

"Beh, dove dorme il bimbo?"

"Nella stanza di Sherlock."

"Non potrà dormire lì per sempre. Alla fine dovrete trovare un'altra stanza per lui. E l'appartamento di Baker Street ne ha solo due."

C'era del vero in quel che lei diceva. In effetti, ce n'era anche troppo. L'appartamento di Baker Street era troppo piccolo per loro. Non nell'immediato futuro, ma alla fine, a un certo punto, sarebbero stati a corto di una stanza. Perché John non se n'era accorto prima? Sherlock aveva forse intenzione di traslocare? John non riusciva a figurarsi Sherlock in un altro appartamento, con un'altra padrona di casa. Non riusciva a credere che Sherlock stesso se lo figurasse, in effetti. Ma se Sherlock non aveva intenzione di traslocare …

All'improvviso la vulnerabilità che John aveva visto in cucina quella mattina gli parve quasi inquietante. Sherlock non aveva ancora molta fiducia nelle sue capacità di occuparsi di Oliver da solo. Ma non ci sarebbe voluto molto prima che l'avesse. John ne era certo. Gli aveva persino dato una spintarella in quella direzione, quel mattino. Sherlock si sarebbe abituato a Oliver, all'idea di sé come padre; non era passato neanche un mese, in fin dei conti. Sherlock si sarebbe trovato a suo agio alla fine, Oliver avrebbe avuto bisogno di una camera per sé, e a scapito di quanto Sherlock potesse al momento ritenere John importante nelle loro vite, lui e Oliver sarebbero divenuti un'unità autosufficiente. E avrebbero avuto bisogno della stanza di John.

John non s'era mai preoccupato prima che Sherlock potesse chiedergli di traslocare. Mai, da quando aveva messo piede nell'appartamento. Sherlock aveva voluto che lui fosse lì, questo era stato lampante fin da subito. John non se n'era mai servito contro Sherlock, ma aveva sempre saputo che una sua eventuale minaccia di andarsene avrebbe lasciato Sherlock sconvolto. John si preoccupava di un'infinità di altre cose nella sua strana, incomprensibile vita, ma non s'era mai preoccupato del fatto che Sherlock potesse buttarlo fuori.

E ora se ne preoccupava. Dove sarebbe _andato_? Si ricordava forse come si facesse a vivere senza Sherlock? L'aveva fatto, quando Sherlock era "morto", ed era stata un'esperienza disastrosa per lui, soffocato dalla quiete che lo circondava. Come avrebbe potuto farlo di nuovo? E sarebbe stato anche peggio, perché avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi alle spalle anche Oliver. A malapena era riuscito a staccarsi da Oliver per un giorno. Come avrebbe fatto a lasciarlo definitivamente?

John si sedette nel suo ufficio, intento apparentemente a pranzare, ma in realtà a fissare il cellulare sulla scrivania e a ripetersi che era una pessima idea, quella di chiamare Sherlock e dirgli _Sai che non riesco a concepire un'esistenza senza di te, vero? Quindi dobbiamo cercare un appartamento più grande._ Il cellulare stava appoggiato lì a schernirlo. Sherlock non gli aveva scritto. John aveva ricevuto sms da Harry - che ancora lo implorava di vedere Oliver - e Lestrade - che suggeriva di andare fuori a bere qualcosa nei prossimi giorni. Probabilmente di modo tale che potessero discutere dell'esasperante non-relazione che John aveva con Sherlock.

John capiva perché, alle volte, la gente semplicemente urlasse dalla frustrazione. Sentì una singolare affinità con tutti loro. Guardò il telefono e desiderò intensamente che vibrasse per un sms. Non accadde.

Non era esattamente insolito che Sherlock non gli scrivesse durante il giorno. C'erano giorni in cui il cellulare non smetteva mai di vibrare tale era la quantità di messaggi che riceveva, i momenti in cui Sherlock si annoiava ed era in cerca di attenzione, ma ce n'erano altri in cui non si sentivano perché Sherlock era intento a uno dei suoi esperimenti. Sherlock aveva Oliver a tenerlo occupato. Era comprensibile che non si annoiasse, che non sentisse il bisogno di mandare messaggi a John. Ma ciò fece sentire John in un qualche modo ancora più escluso. John era uscito quel mattino da Baker Street e dalle vite di Sherlock e Oliver. Erano già andati avanti senza di lui. John non aveva idea di cosa stessero facendo; era già fuori dal giro.

John inspirò profondamente e trasse a sé il telefono. Tamburellò nervosamente con le dita sulla scrivania, quindi aprì un nuovo messaggio per Sherlock. Fissò lo schermo vuoto, poi digitò con attenzione _Avevi ragione - Mal di gola da streptococco su tutta la linea_. Non era tecnicamente vero, ma vi ci si avvicinava, ed era un modo di rompere il ghiaccio.

John si alzò in piedi e passeggiò su e giù per l'ufficio, domandandosi cosa ci fosse che non andava in lui. Si comportava come un dannato adolescente. Non stava facendo altro che mandare sms al suo coinquilino, un'attività perfettamente normale, ma ora era preoccupato che non fosse stata la cosa giusta da fare, che Sherlock non gli avrebbe risposto, e cosa ciò avrebbe significato. John si mordicchiò l'unghia del pollice in preda al nervosismo, si accorse di farlo e lasciò ricadere la mano, sgomento. Ma _cosa_ gli aveva _preso_?

Sulla scrivania, il telefono vibrò. John lo guardò e poi ci si avventò praticamente contro.

_Come previsto. -SH_

John lo guardò, si morse il labbro, si domandò se dovesse rispondere. Che avrebbe potuto dire? Sherlock aveva risposto abbastanza in fretta, ed era stato quello l'obiettivo che John s'era prefissato col messaggio. O no?

Quindi il telefono vibrò di nuovo.

_Ho spiegato a Oliver che sei impegnato a salvare il mondo dal mal di gola da streptococco. -SH._

John soppesò il messaggio e la risposta. Era sarcastico? Un rimprovero? Era Sherlock che rompeva le scatole perché avrebbe preferito che John tornasse a casa? John quasi sperò che fosse così.

Mentre ancora era immerso nelle sue riflessioni, il cellulare vibrò nuovamente.

_O, almeno, la porzione di mondo presente nel raggio di sei isolati dalla clinica. -SH_

John se ne uscì con una risposta che, pensava, non l'avrebbe fatto sembrare disperato e bisognoso del significato sottinteso di Non-buttarmi-fuori-dal-tuo-appartamento-solo-perché-ora-hai-intorno-un-piccolo-clone-di-te-stesso.

_Ammettilo - è un raggio di almeno dieci isolati._

Il successivo messaggio di Sherlock arrivò quasi nello stesso momento in cui John mandò il proprio.

_Oliver non è rimasto per niente impressionato dal mal di gola da streptococco una volta che gliel'ho spiegato. -SH_

John rifletté. Poteva essere un'ulteriore frecciata sulla presente occupazione di John, o un sincero commento su ciò che Sherlock credeva che Oliver pensasse.

Il telefono vibrò di nuovo.

_Siamo entrambi molto più interessati alla sindrome di Kawasaki, se ti capita di vederne qualche caso. -SH_

John scosse la testa.

_Non porterò a casa batteri contagiosi solo perché voi due possiate studiarli._

Il telefono vibrò in risposta.

_Oliver è molto deluso. Mi ha chiesto che senso avesse, allora, che uscissi, se non per portarci a casa dei batteri contagiosi per gli esperimenti. -SH_

John sorrise e digitò, _Salvare il mondo dal mal di gola da streptococco, nel raggio di dieci isolati._

Posò il telefono e chiamò il paziente successivo, e quando vibrò per l'ultima volta, lo osservò.

_Otto al massimo. -SH_

Il pomeriggio di John fu migliore della mattina.

***

John, uscito dal lavoro, si fermò sulla via di casa per prendere un regalo per Sherlock. Perché era un ridicolo essere umano. Almeno questo era riuscito ad accettarlo. Era meglio essere folli e consci di esserlo? John era indeciso al riguardo.

Sherlock stava guardando un orrendo reality show alla televisione quando John entrò in soggiorno. Oliver era in braccio a lui, intento ad ascoltare Sherlock che diceva: "Si capisce che lei gli è stata infedele dalla camicia che ha scelto." Il suo sguardo si spostò su John quando entrò. Sorrise, e per un momento John si sentì … appagato. Non gli venivano in mente altre parole per descrivere quella sensazione. Sherlock gli sorrideva sempre, ma quel sorriso, dopo un giorno di separazione passato a preoccuparsi che, forse, a Sherlock non importava più di lui, lo fece sentire un po' stordito per il sollievo. "Guarda, Oliver, è tornato il babbo," disse Sherlock, e sollevò Oliver verso John in un chiaro gesto di esortazione.

John gli sorrise - non riuscì a trattenersi - e, posata la borsa col regalo sul pavimento, vicino alla porta, attraversò la stanza per prendere in braccio Oliver. Chiuse gli occhi e inspirò il suo odore, una singolare mescolanza dell'odore di Sherlock - acqua di colonia leggera ma costosa, con una persistente nota di formaldeide e un leggero sottofondo di fumo dovuto all'ultima esplosione causata da Sherlock  - di talco per bambini e di pelle ancora giovane. Oliver profumava di casa con qualcosa di inaspettato, pensò John, e sentì il proprio corpo rilassarsi al contatto e la tensione scivolargli via di dosso.

"Oh," si sentì dire. "Mi sei mancato."

"Ci sei mancato," rispose Sherlock in tono leggero. John spalancò gli occhi, ma Sherlock non lo stava guardando: spense la televisione e si alzò in piedi. Oliver scelse proprio quel momento per stringere nella manina una ciocca di capelli di John e tirare, attirando nuovamente la sua attenzione. "Otto casi di mal di gola da streptococco, tre sms da tua sorella e uno da Lestrade."

Un resoconto spaventosamente preciso della sua giornata, naturalmente. John affrontò la parte più semplice. "C'era anche un dito fratturato, tra quelli."

"Fantastico," disse Sherlock, ponendosi di fronte a lui. "Ho chiesto alla signora Hudson di tenere d'occhio Oliver. Cosa c'è nella borsa?"

"È un regalo," disse John. "Tenere d'occhio Oliver … quando?"

"Stasera. In effetti, ora."

John era sorpreso. Sherlock pareva perfettamente rilassato, cose se non ci fosse niente di insolito nella cosa. "Ora? Perché?"

"Perché usciamo. Il regalo è per me o per Oliver?"

"Dove andiamo? E, scusa, non puoi fare alcuna deduzione riguardo al regalo?"

Sherlock si accigliò. "Certo che posso." Pausa. "Andiamo da Angelo."

"Perché?"

"Pensavo che una serata libera ci farebbe bene."

John voleva dire _Ma sono appena rientrato_. Ma poteva darsi - anzi, era probabile - che fosse Sherlock ad avere bisogno di una serata libera. Aveva appena passato un'intera giornata da solo con il piccolo, dopotutto. E nonostante John sapesse che Sherlock adorava Oliver, sapeva anche che gestirlo non era affare di poco conto.

"Posso stare io con il piccolo," propose John.

"Come fai a stare con lui se andiamo da Angelo?"

"No, intendo dire che starei a casa. Con il piccolo."

Sherlock si stava accigliando di nuovo. "Non vuoi venire da Angelo?"

John si era sentito disorientato e fuori uso sin da quando aveva messo piede nell'appartamento. Ma forse lo era stata per anni e stava iniziando a rendersene conto solo ora. "Certo. Ho solo pensato che magari tu avessi bisogno di …" John si interruppe. Dire _tempo per te_ a Sherlock Holmes pareva ridicolo. Quando Sherlock aveva bisogno di tempo per sé se lo prendeva da solo. Non s'era mai fatto problemi a farlo, e John non vedeva come la presenza di Oliver potesse cambiare le cose.

Sherlock strinse gli occhi a fessura, come se dubitasse della salute mentale di John. "Bisogno di cosa?"

Oliver tirò assai energicamente i capelli di John. Chiaramente, non poteva sopportare per molto di non essere al centro dell'attenzione. Tale padre, tale figlio, pensò John, sussultando. "Niente," disse John, spostando Oliver da un braccio all'altro. "Lascia stare. Una serata fuori sarebbe splendida. La signora Hudson sarà contenta di tenere d'occhio Ollie. Vero, Oliver? Se sarai carino con la signora Hudson adesso, ti farà biscotti buonissimi quando sarai più grande."

"Glieli farà comunque, ha un debole per lui," disse Sherlock in tono definitivo.

"Sto cercando di incoraggiarlo a comportarsi bene," disse John.

Sherlock sbuffò e il suo sguardo andò a posarsi sulla borsa appoggiata vicino alla porta. "Riguardo al regalo …" cominciò.

"Oh," disse John. "Lo porterò con noi da Angelo."

Sherlock annuì brevemente. "Buona idea. Andiamo."

"Aspetta un attimo. Hai preparato la borsa?"

"Andiamo da Angelo, non in viaggio."

"Intendevo per la signora Hudson."

"Nemmeno la signora Hudson va in viaggio."

"Intendevo una borsa di _effetti personali di Oliver_ ," chiarì John, esasperato.

Sherlock sembrava sinceramente perplesso. "Oliver non passerà la notte dalla signora Hudson. Non era previsto."

"Mi riferivo a cose come pannolini, biberon, un cambio e dei giocattoli."

"È al piano di sotto, può salire e prendersi qualunque cosa le possa servire."

"Sarebbe _cortese_ da parte nostra darle una borsa," disse John, e passò Oliver a Sherlock. "Devo prepararti la borsa, Oliver. Papà stava per mandarti di sotto dalla signora Hudson senza niente."

Oliver guardò Sherlock con espressione palesemente offesa.

"Mi sarei assicurato che il teschio venisse con te," gli disse Sherlock, apparentemente altrettanto offeso.

Oliver sembrava leggermente più calmo, cosa che espresse facendo versetti a Sherlock e colpendogli il naso con la manina. Sherlock accettò le sue scuse con un sorrisetto, che fece contrarre il petto di John in uno spasimo. Da quando Sherlock sembrava così _a suo agio_ con il bambino in braccio? Il bambino meno normale che si potesse pensare, eppure tutto di quei due sembrava _perfetto_ e _a posto_.

John distolse lo sguardo da quella visione, prendendo la borsa con il regalo mentre andava in camera di Sherlock per preparare le cose di Oliver.

"Dove vai con quella?" disse Sherlock.

"Non voglio che sbirci!" rispose John.

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Una candela era già lì ad aspettarli con il suo bagliore baluginante quando arrivarono. John la degnò a malapena d'uno sguardo.

Sherlock ordinò una bottiglia di vino. E del cibo. John rifletté brevemente sull'effetto straordinario che la presenza di un bambino aveva sortito sull'umore di Sherlock. Si meravigliava che lui ora mangiasse a orari così regolari. Si domandò se per caso non si stesse lentamente sincronizzando con gli orari di Oliver.

Pertanto disse: "Ha mangiato Oliver con te, oggi?"

"Non credi che Oliver si sia ormai stufato del latte materno? Che noia, latte materno a ogni singolo pasto. Non è neanche questo granché."

"Probabilmente lui si starà domandando la stessa cosa riguardo alla quantità di tè che beviamo noi."

"Glielo farei anche provare, il tè, ma tutte le mie fonti concordano insistentemente sulla necessità di nutrire i bambini solo con latte, noiosissimo latte, _per mesi_."

"È meglio per loro."

Sherlock fece una smorfia. "Secondo gli 'esperti'. Cosa rende uno qualunque di loro più esperto di me o di te?"

"Il fatto che hanno osservato più di un bambino."

"Non c'è nessuno che sia più esperto di _me_ in quanto concerne Oliver," disse Sherlock tirando su col naso.

"Con l'eccezione del sottoscritto," puntualizzò John in tono conciliante, mentre Angelo ritornava col vino e lo versava, insieme ad abbondanti strizzatine d'occhio per entrambi.

"Lestrade vuole che usciamo tutti insieme a bere qualcosa," disse Sherlock, facendo ondeggiare il vino nel bicchiere prima di berne un sorso. "E tua sorella vuole vedere Oliver. E tu non vuoi fare nessuna delle due cose."

"Non ho detto questo," negò John.

Sherlock lo fissò a sopracciglia inarcate.

"Va bene," ammise John. "No, non voglio fare nessuna delle due."

"Inizialmente volevi che tua sorella conoscesse Oliver."

"Questo era prima," disse John.

"Prima?"

Lo sguardo di Sherlock era tagliente, la diceva lunga su quanto sapesse, come la maggior parte delle volte, e John deglutì il vino imponendosi di non innervosirsi. Ormai avrebbe dovuto essere anche troppo abituato a quel genere di occhiate, no? Ma sapeva di non voler rispondere alla domanda. _Prima che lei facesse notare quanto io mi comporti da ipocrita riguardo alla nostra relazione._ Disse invece: "Prima che si presentasse ubriaca all'appuntamento."

Sherlock lasciò perdere, ma John non dubitò neanche per un istante che Sherlock sapesse che c'era dell'altro. Sherlock sapeva sempre. "E per quanto riguarda l'uscita con Lestrade?"

"Vuoi che esca con Lestrade?"

"Ti diverti a uscire con lui. Vi sedete e intavolate conversazioni senza capo né coda sul calcio, sul rugby e su di me."

"Su di te?"

"Certo, su di me."

"Perché tu devi essere sempre l'oggetto della conversazione?"

"Perché sono ciò che voi due avete in comune."

Il che era abbastanza vero. Lui e Lestrade erano amici, ma Sherlock aveva ragione a dire che lui era ciò che avevano in comune. Non erano rimasti in contatto nel periodo in cui Sherlock era "morto". Però, in effetti, John non era rimasto in contatto con nessuno quando Sherlock era "morto", quindi, magari, ciò non voleva dire nulla.

"Parleremo di Oliver," disse John.

"Di quanto sia intelligente?" suggerì Sherlock in tono leggero.

"Sai che non è di questo che parleremmo." Angelo mise del pane in tavola e John lo afferrò, facendolo a pezzi con, forse, più violenza del dovuto.

"Dovreste."

John posò il pezzo di pane, ormai dilaniato, sul piatto. "Non ti dà neanche un po' fastidio?" Era esasperato e curioso abbastanza da porgergli quella domanda.

"Che cosa?"

"Parlare di noi."

Sherlock sembrava sinceramente perplesso da quella domanda. "Quando mi capita di parlare di noi?"

"Intendo con altre persone. Quando gli altri fanno domande su di noi. Non ti fa venire la nausea?"

"Cosa m'importa di quel che gli altri pensano?"

Naturale che Sherlock la pensasse così. La maggior parte delle volte, a Sherlock davvero non importava. A John sarebbe piaciuto potersi essere così indifferente al riguardo. Imbronciato, continuò per un altro po' a spezzettare il pane.

"Come mai importa a _te_?" chiese Sherlock, più gentilmente di quanto John si sarebbe aspettato.

John tenne gli occhi fissi sul pane. "Non lo so," ammise. "Importa. Importerà a Oliver."

"Invece no. Non importa a me, e lui è me."

Magari Sherlock aveva ragione, ma John non ne era sicuro. Era abbastanza convinto che Sherlock fosse stato un bambino sensibile. Un qualunque bambino con capacità percettive di ragionamento pari a quelle di Sherlock doveva esserlo stato. "Non abbiamo abbastanza camere," disse John.

"Sembra che preferisca il divano," rispose Sherlock.

"Dico sul serio. Non ci sono abbastanza camere."

"E?"

Sherlock era, per la maggior pare del tempo, l'essere umano più esasperante sulla faccia della terra, pensò John, digrignando mentalmente i denti. "Qual è la tua soluzione a questo problema?"

"La mia soluzione è preoccuparcene nel momento in cui diventerà davvero un problema. Perché andare a cercarsi delle complicazioni quando ce ne si presentano di reali così prontamente?"

Questa risposta era per certi versi sensata, per la miseria. John odiava sentirsi incapace di ribattere in una conversazione con Sherlock. Alla fine, sbocconcellò il pane, per supplire al fatto di non avere niente con cui replicare.

"Sei felice, John?"

Lo sguardo di John aveva pigramente vagato nel ristorante, sugli altri avventori e quel che mangiavano, ma a quella frase scattò su Sherlock. Aveva sollevato il bicchiere da vino, quasi stesse per berne, e fissava John da sopra di esso con sguardo fermo; John, incrociando il suo sguardo, non riuscì a distogliere il proprio. "Perché me lo chiedi?" Aveva pensato che fosse evidente, specialmente per Sherlock Holmes.

"Perché è l'unica cosa di cui m'importi," rispose Sherlock in tono grave.

John sentì il proprio sangue farsi denso, il battito del cuore nel suo petto rallentare, come se il normale scorrere del tempo si fosse rallentato e ogni cosa ci mettesse più del normale a verificarsi. John guardò Sherlock negli occhi e disse: "Sono molto felice."

"Nonostante tutte le recenti … complicazioni?" Sherlock pareva alla ricerca della parola adatta da usare.

"Voglio bene a Oliver. Amo la nostra vita con lui."

"Pare allora che tu ti preoccupi troppo per nulla. Beviti il vino."

John ignorò l'ingiunzione. " _Tu_ sei felice?" chiese.

Sherlock gli sorrise, e Angelo portò i piatti. Pessimo tempismo, pensò John, mentre se ne stavano zitti, ognuno occupato col proprio piatto. E con i propri pensieri, immaginò John. Quel che era certo era che i suoi pensieri turbinavano e si agitavano così rapidamente nella sua testa che non sperava nemmeno di riuscire a bloccarne uno, afferrarlo ed esaminarlo. Seduto di fronte a lui, Sherlock mangiava con lena e John lo amava così tanto da sentire la testa girare per questo. _Diglielo_ , pensò. Era l'occasione perfetta, in quel romantico ristorante, con cibo e vino, quasi come un vero e proprio appuntamento, eppure John si sentiva la lingua impastata, non sapeva neanche come iniziare. _Mi hai chiesto se fossi felice. C'è qualcosa che mi renderebbe ancor più felice …_

Sherlock disse, all'improvviso, bruscamente, facendosi strada con l'inesorabilità di una lama tra i caotici e terrorizzati pensieri di John: "Non avrebbero mai dovuto avere figli."

John sbatté le palpebre, perso a tal punto nei propri pensieri da non essersi nemmeno soffermato a pensare su che cosa Sherlock potesse aver rimuginato. "Cosa? Chi?"

"I miei genitori," rispose Sherlock, in tono disinvolto, come se questa non fosse la più grande rivelazione del mondo, l'informazione per cui John l'aveva pregato non più tardi di due giorni prima. Sherlock diede un morso alla sua piccata di vitello e masticò come se niente fosse.

John tentò di non fissarlo. Pensò a cosa poter dire dopo. Decise di provare con: "Perché lo pensi?"

Sherlock gli lanciò un'occhiata truce. Apparentemente s'era aspettato una risposta più intelligente. "Perché è vero."

John rifletté. L'affermazione di Sherlock, decise, ammetteva due spiegazioni possibili. Sherlock poteva riferirsi al fatto che non avrebbero dovuto avere figli per il modo in cui essi erano poi venuti su, o che non avrebbero dovuto averli perché non erano tipi adatti ad essere genitori. Al momento, John propendeva per la seconda. "Erano … egoisti?" azzardò, nella speranza di ottenere da Sherlock più informazioni sull'argomento.

Sherlock rivolse un suono pensieroso alla piccata di vitello. "Non esattamente. Erano interessati solo a un certo tipo di cose. Tra queste non rientravano i bambini."

"E allora perché li _hanno avuti_?"

"Di certo avrai ormai intuito che Mycroft e io veniamo da una classe sociale di un certo livello. Persino tu non puoi essertelo fatto sfuggire."

"La continuazione del nome di famiglia?"

"Il nome, la storia, la proprietà. C'è una casa spaventosa giù in Cornovaglia." Sherlock fece una smorfia e continuò risoluto a mangiare la piccata di vitello.

John non aveva mai visto Sherlock mangiare con tanto impegno. John, d'altro canto, non aveva ancora toccato il proprio piatto. Guardava Sherlock e non osava respirare per timore che l'attuale umore di Sherlock, così disposto alle rivelazioni, passasse.

"Erano entrambi scienziati," continuò Sherlock, e John pensò, _Ma certo_. "Chimici. Avevano un enorme laboratorio nelle vecchie scuderie. La zona più curata dell'intera proprietà. Ogni oggetto al suo interno era all'avanguardia per l'epoca, scintillante e tentatore. Non ci era permesso d'entrare, pertanto, naturalmente, era ilmio posto preferito nell'intero pianeta, il luogo migliore che potessi anche solo _immaginare_. La mia infanzia è stata un ininterrotto congetturare su come entrare e portare avanti i miei personali esperimenti."

"Ci sei mai riuscito?" chiese John, incantato.

"Certo. Lo scoprirono e affermarono che avevo contaminato una qualche reazione chimica che era in corso, ma in realtà avevano fatto male le loro equazioni, quella non era stata colpa _mia_." 

"Ne sono venuti a conoscenza?"

"Credi che, già da bambino, riuscissi a trattenermi dal dire alla gente la verità riguardo alla propria ottusità?"

John cercò di figurarsi Sherlock senza quella caratteristica. Sherlock aveva ragione, non ci riusciva. Era uno degli elementi che semplicemente facevano _parte_ di Sherlock. Ma l'amore per la chimica, la loro stessa cucina convertita in laboratorio parevano ora carichi di significati a livello emotivo. Era figlio di due chimici, quindi certamente era almeno in parte un fattore ereditario, ma l'inaccessibilità del laboratorio dei genitori, ovvia metafora che si era venuta a creare della loro mancata attenzione, sembrava fornire una spiegazione di quanto _ardentemente_ Sherlock lo amasse, quanto difficilmente classificabile lui divenisse se privato dell'accesso a quella valvola di sfogo.

"Temo non l'abbiano presa bene."

"Davvero?" Sherlock pareva sorpreso. "Allora stai supponendo che prestassero una qualche attenzione a qualunque cosa potessi dire."

John pensò a quanto peggio ciò dovesse essere. Improvvisamente, ogni cosa acquistò completamente senso, quanto teatrale Sherlock fosse, quante cose inverosimilmente irritanti facesse. Aveva chiaramente sviluppato quell'abitudine da bambino, un modo per tentare di essere a tutti i costi notato, e John capiva come dovesse essere difficile abbandonarla.

"Ad ogni modo," continuò Sherlock, in tono dannatamente disinvolto, "andava bene così, davvero. Le tate erano tutte stupide, pertanto facevo quel che mi andava, finché non andai via per la scuola, la quale era noiosa, ma c'erano i laboratori, la scienza e poi la chimica e, infine, il risolvere crimini. A quel punto sei arrivato tu. Ecco. Ciò che non sapevi, ora sai."

John non poteva fare a meno di fissare Sherlock. Non era sua intenzione - non voleva mettere Sherlock in imbarazzo o a disagio - ma si stupiva del modo in cui Sherlock aveva ignorato così tanti anni, anni, John lo sapeva, di tossicodipendenza e tendenze suicide, e Sherlock _sapeva_ che John ne era a conoscenza. Sherlock aveva in pratica appena rivelato di essere stato solo e infelice per tutta la sua vita, prima che John vi facesse il suo ingresso, e tuttavia stava risolutamente facendo finta che non fosse vero, che non ne fosse stato ferito in maniera devastante da ragazzo, sensibile com'era, e non se ne fosse ancora ripreso, che non avesse mai realmente smesso di cercare di nascondere tale vulnerabilità. Ciononostante, John pensò che Sherlock sarebbe rimasto sconvolto da una descrizione simile della propria vita, e non lo biasimava. Gli eventi e le scelte che avevano plasmato le persone che erano non erano fatti per essere portati sotto i riflettori ed esaminati.

E Sherlock aveva fatto tutto questo per lui. Perché gliel'aveva chiesto. Perché gli aveva dato fastidio. John lo guardò e disse, sottintendendo più significati di quelle due semplici parole: "Ti ringrazio."

Sherlock spostò la piccata di vitello da una parte all'altra del piatto. "Beh, pensavi che fosse importante per Oliver. Sapere. Ecco." Sherlock fece spallucce.

John si sentì sopraffatto dall'enormità della confessione che Sherlock gli aveva appena fatto. Si schiarì la voce e tentò di pensare a qualcosa da dire che potesse esserle pari. _Ti amo_ , avrebbe voluto dire, e Sherlock avrebbe alzato lo sguardo e … poi? John non lo sapeva. Ma aveva anche la percezione che dirlo in quel momento potesse essere sentito come un tentativo di oscurare Sherlock. Lui aveva compiuto un gesto sorprendente in tutto ciò che aveva appena detto e John non intendeva in alcun modo sminuirlo.

All'improvviso, John si ricordò del regalo nella borsa accanto a sé. "Oh," disse, prendendola in mano e passandogliela. "Per te."

Piacere misto a sollievo passò sul viso di Sherlock. Era chiaramente desideroso di passare a un argomento un po' più normale. John lo guardò tirar fuori il libro e osservarlo per un momento con espressione indecifrabile.

"È un quaderno," spiegò John, per riempire il silenzio. "Intendo dire, un quaderno per tenersi al passo con i progressi di Oliver e altre cose. Per adesso hai preso appunti in un file, il che è molto da te, ma ho pensato che ti sarebbe piaciuto un quaderno ufficiale in cui incollarli. Tutto molto scientifico." Il quaderno aveva delle pagine da compilare, ma aveva anche tantissimo spazio in fondo per quel che John immaginava sarebbero stati i fogli del file di Sherlock. E non era palesemente infantile. Era un quaderno per bambini che aveva l'aspetto di un oggetto che poteva appartenere a un adulto, un'attenzione che John pensava che Sherlock potesse apprezzare.

Sherlock sfogliò lentamente le pagine con espressione incuriosita; infine lo chiuse e disse: "Grazie. Sarà utile."

"Ti piace?" chiese John, tentando di non imprimere al proprio tono l'ansia che sentiva al riguardo.

"Sì. E piacerà anche a Oliver."

"Perché lui è te."

"E ha buon gusto," convenne Sherlock, posando il quaderno sul tavolo accanto a sé. Poi Sherlock spostò l'oggetto della conversazione sulle altre persone presenti nel ristorante, facendo sfoggio di sé come sempre faceva quando uscivano a cena, ma John notò che continuava a lanciare rapide occhiate al quaderno, e John se ne sentì inebriato.

***

Inebriato, o, per meglio dire, ubriaco era come si sentiva alla fine della serata, benché non fosse sicuro di esserlo. Aveva bevuto del vino, sì, ma anche del caffè, e avevano tirato in lungo sul dessert, sebbene non se ne fosse accorto. Sherlock l'aveva fatto notare, dando un'occhiata al suo orologio e suggerendo di andare a liberare la signora Hudson dall'impegno, e John, guardando il proprio, si era molto sorpreso dell'ora. Uno sguardo intorno confermò che erano i soli clienti rimasti nel ristorante; Angelo avrebbe dovuto buttarli fuori ore prima.

Sentendosi imbarazzato per questo - sensazione non alleviata dal fatto che Angelo desse l'aria di saperla lunga e gli desse colpetti col gomito mentre si preparavano ad andare - John lasciò una cospicua mancia dopo che Sherlock insistette per pagare. Sherlock, a quel gesto, inarcò le sopracciglia, ma non disse niente.

John era pensieroso mentre camminava verso Baker Street accanto a Sherlock, e anche questi era silenzioso. John stava riflettendo su cosa fosse stato diverso, quella particolare sera. Era stato il fatto che era iniziata con Sherlock più aperto di quanto John l'avesse mai visto? Forse era per questo che aveva percepito un'atmosfera così intima. Sherlock era parso a suo agio e rilassato, era stato spiritoso e divertente, e John sarebbe potuto restare seduto là per sempre a sentirlo parlare, a guardarlo. Quella voce vellutata intrisa di tanta eleganza, che in quel momento esisteva solo per lui. John tentò di partecipare attivamente alla conversazione, ma si sentiva come se avesse fatto la figura dello stupido per tutta la sera.

Quante volte Sherlock aveva pensato che John fosse stupido, durante la cena? Cosa aveva pensato di lui durante la loro prima cena da Angelo, quando aveva così goffamente fatto domande sulla vita sessuale di Sherlock?

Quel pensiero lo costrinse a rompere il silenzio. "La prima cena da Angelo," iniziò.

"Hmm?"

John non girò la testa, ma si sforzò di dare un rapido sguardo a Sherlock con la coda dell'occhio. Sherlock stava guardando nella direzione in cui camminavano e non sembrava particolarmente interessato all'argomento. "Cos'hai pensato di me?"

Sherlock, allora, lo guardò. "Ho pensato che fossi un uomo intelligente il cui cervello era contro di lui."

Non quel che John s'era aspettato. "Che intendi?"

"Zoppicavi, John," gli ricordò Sherlock, con aria quasi divertita al notare che se n'era dimenticato.

Ma se n'era dimenticato, con tutto quel che gli era successo. "Oddio," disse, "era secoli fa, vero? Credi che andrei ancora in giro appoggiandomi a una stampella se non ti avessi incontrato?"

"Sì," rispose Sherlock prontamente.

"Grazie per la fiducia," replicò John, secco.

"Oh, non fare così. Eri un disastro, e la tua terapeuta un'idiota. Non ha mai capito quale fosse il tuo problema."

"E qual era il mio problema?"

Sherlock lanciò uno sguardo divertito verso Baker Street quando vi entrarono. "Ancora non avevi incontrato me."

"Sei un bastardo arrogante, lo sai?"

"Sto semplicemente dicendo la verità. Prima di conoscermi, avevi troppo tempo per pensare. Io mi assicuro che ciò non avvenga."

"Dev'essere un lavoraccio," osservò John in tono grave.

"È un bene avere Oliver ad aiutarmi a sopportarlo," disse Sherlock.

"Avremmo dovuto pensare di clonarti tempo fa."

"Uno Sherlock Holmes per ogni casa."

"Neanche per sogno!"

"Ci sarebbe molta meno stupidità al mondo."

"No, semplicemente ci sarebbero in giro molte più persone che si lamentano della stupidità del mondo." John seguì Sherlock fino alla porta del 221B.

"Cinico da parte tua," disse Sherlock, infilando la chiave nella toppa.

"I tuoi cloni andrebbero insieme ai gruppi di mutuo aiuto. Racconterebbero storie del terrore. 'La password del wifi di quello era «password».' 'Quello continua a usare i tempi verbali alla terza persona con pronomi della seconda.'"

Sherlock, ridendo, aprì la porta e allungò il braccio in fuori, indicando a John di entrare per primo."'Non ha nemmeno notato che lei era mancina.'"

John ridacchiò. Decisamente non era la prima volta che lo faceva nel loro ingresso, e, sperava, neanche l'ultima. "'E, buon Dio, non c'è più nessuno che sappia preparare del buon curry?' Apriresti ovunque ristoranti indiani. E cinesi." John bussò alla porta della signora Hudson.

"È di sopra," gli disse Sherlock. "Avrà messo Oliver a dormire nella sua culla. Ma aprire ristoranti richiederebbe che cucinassimo."

John cominciò a salire le scale. "Scommetto che alcuni di voi non sarebbero così marcatamente pigri. Alcuni di voi potrebbero non avere un me di cui approfittarsi."

Lo disse in tono noncurante, perché così lo intendeva, ma Sherlock disse: "Dovremmo clonare anche te. Non possono esserci in giro tutti quegli Sherlock Holmes senza dei te che li accompagnino. Che ne sarebbe di tutti loro?"

John si bloccò in cima alle scale e si voltò. Sherlock era di un paio di gradini sotto di lui, il che voleva dire che le loro altezze erano praticamente pari. Tentò di pensare a qualcosa da dire. "Sarebbero dei geni, eccezionali e imprevedibili."

"Sarebbero soli," disse Sherlock, grave, il suo sguardo chiaro, fermo e sincero.

John lo fissò, pensando a quanto sarebbe stato facile spingersi in avanti, contro di lui, e dirgli che non sarebbe stato mai più solo, perché lui, John, non l'avrebbe mai lasciato. Pensò che forse stava oscillando lì sul gradino, forse si era chinato su di lui, spostando il peso, e poi, dal soggiorno, venne l'inconfondibile suono di Oliver che parlava tra sé con gran cognizione di causa.

John sbatté le palpebre, si raddrizzò e lanciò un'occhiata verso il soggiorno. Quindi si voltò nuovamente verso Sherlock. "Sherlock-" cominciò.

"Oliver sta parlando intelligentemente dei programmi notturni di BBC One," disse Sherlock, passandogli velocemente accanto.

John lo guardò entrare nel soggiorno e si diede mentalmente un calcio, ma non era certo se lo stesse facendo per non averlo baciato o per esserci andato troppo vicino. Decidendo che non avrebbe risolto quel dubbio in tempi brevi, perché certamente ancora non c'era riuscito, si limitò a seguirlo nel salotto.

La signora Hudson era seduta sulla poltrona di John, profondamente addormentata, con Oliver, sveglissimo, in braccio. In effetti, stava guardando i programmi notturni di BBC One, con il teschio di Sherlock stretto tra le manine, ma, al vederli entrare nella stanza, rivolse loro la propria attenzione e li salutò entusiasta, sempre tenendo in mano saldamente il teschio.

Sherlock allungò le braccia verso di lui, sollevandolo con attenzione dal grembo della signora Hudson, prendendo allo stesso tempo il teschio. Oliver gli fece un versetto gorgogliante, che senza dubbio equivaleva a un dettagliato resoconto della serata che aveva passato senza di loro. Sherlock, che pareva quasi assente e automatico nelle movenze, diede un bacio al piccolo in un punto a caso della testa prima di passarlo a John.

"Ciao, piccoletto," disse John affettuosamente, e gli diede un bacio sulla punta del naso, godendosi l'immancabile risatina che ne conseguì. "Sei durato più a lungo della signora Hudson."

Oliver sorrise d'orgoglio a quelle parole.

"Non mi sorprende," disse Sherlock.

"Ha bisogno di essere cambiato," disse John. "Sveglia la signora Hudson, con tatto e delicatezza."

Sherlock gli lanciò l'occhiata che gli dava tutte le volte che pensava che John sottovalutasse le sue capacità di comportarsi come un normale essere umano. John si domandò se Oliver avrebbe sviluppato quell'occhiata, se avrebbe dovuto farlo.

John portò Oliver nella camera di Sherlock e lo posò sul letto, perché non si erano mai presi la briga di acquistare un vero e proprio fasciatoio. Il bimbo chiacchierava contento mentre John gli cambiava il pannolino, senza dubbio per descrivergli tutto ciò che era successo quella sera, e John emetteva adeguati mormorii d'interesse per tenere viva la sua conversazione. E poi, mentre tirava su la zip del pigiama di Oliver, si fermò e abbassò lo sguardo su di lui. La piccola bocca ad arco del piccolo si allargò in un tenero sorriso. I suoi versetti aumentarono leggermente di volume e allungò una mano per cacciargli un dito nell'occhio, chiaro segno d'affetto.

John lo prese in braccio e lo strinse forte, pensando a tutte le cose che già aveva da dire, a tutte le cose che Sherlock doveva aver avuto da dire per anni senza nessuno lì ad ascoltarlo. "Ascolteremo ogni singola cosa che avrai da dire," sussurrò John, convinto, al piccolo. "Ogni pensiero che avrai in testa sarà importante per noi. Ci saranno scene del crimine ed esperimenti, ma non ci sarà mai niente di più importante di te, te lo prometto. Mai. Sarai sempre adorato e amato e mai solo. Capito?"

Oliver interruppe i suoi versetti per un istante e respirò rumorosamente col naso, affondato nel collo di John, e questi pensò potesse tradursi con un sì, non essere sciocco, tutto questo lo sapevo già. Allentò un po' la presa su Oliver, e il piccolo si girò, allungando il braccio verso la porta della camera e il mondo al di fuori di essa.

John indulse alla richiesta, incrociando la signora Hudson mentre usciva.

"Salve," disse John in tono amabile.

"Buonasera," rispose la signora Hudson, dando un colpetto al polso teso di Oliver e sorridendogli. "Bimbo cattivo, che non si addormenta."

Oliver fece un largo sorriso compiaciuto.

"Si è comportato bene con lei?" chiese John.

"Un angioletto," rispose lei, adorante.

"Davvero? Qualcosa dev'essere andato storto nella clonazione, non ci può essere alcun essere angelico con il DNA di Sherlock Holmes."

Oliver gli lanciò l'occhiata truce che John sapeva che Sherlock gli stava dando attraverso la parete del salotto. Se non che, in quel momento, Sherlock apparve sulla soglia del soggiorno e, sì, c'era quell'occhiata sul suo viso. John sogghignò e diede un bacio a Oliver sulla sua guancia offesa, perché non poteva baciare quella di Sherlock.

"Oh, smettila," disse la signora Hudson, colma di affettuoso rimprovero. "Com'è andato il vostro appuntamento?"

"Oh," disse John, inebetito, perché non aveva pensato di classificare la serata come un appuntamento, e lo mandava in confusione il fatto che la signora Hudson lo facesse, perché lei sapeva che loro non erano … vero? "È stata … È stata …" Lanciò un'occhiata verso la soglia del soggiorno, ma Sherlock era sparito. "È stata … una serata piacevole."

"Bene. Ne sono molto lieta. Ho pensato che vi potesse far bene un'uscita, cari, dopo la discussione di ieri."

"Quello era solo uno stupido disaccordo," iniziò a dire John.

"Naturalmente, caro." La signora Hudson gli diede un colpetto sul braccio con fare tranquillizzante. "Te l'ho detto, un nuovo bebé in casa, la tensione aumenta, è inevitabile che ci siano dei battibecchi. Ma voi due sembrate tanto contenti e rilassati ora, sono davvero contenta che vi siate divertiti. Buonanotte, caro," terminò lei prima che John potesse proferir motto, sebbene John non sapesse esattamente quale motto avrebbe potuto proferire. "Buoanotte, tesoro," disse ad Oliver, e poi, parlando ad alta voce da sopra la spalla, "Buonanotte, Sherlock!"

"Buonanotte, signora Hudson!" esclamò Sherlock di rimando.

John la guardò scendere le scale, rimandando il momento in cui sarebbe dovuto entrare in soggiorno e chiedere a Sherlock se fosse stato un appuntamento. Era possibile che lo fosse stato? Sherlock Holmes dava appuntamenti alla gente? In quel modo? Sherlock aveva davvero pensato di organizzare una serata romantica allo scopo di scusarsi per la discussione, per la lunga giornata di John, per il breve momento d'insicurezza che John aveva passato quel pomeriggio? Era questo che era in realtà accaduto?

John entrò pensieroso in soggiorno proprio mentre Sherlock iniziava a suonare il violino. "Sherlock," disse, lentamente.

"Ho pensato a un po' di Mozart, che ne pensi? È quel tipo di serata. Riesci a dire 'Mozart', Oliver? Dovresti essere in grado di dirlo, sono solo due sillabe." Sherlock fece tutto questo discorso senza alcuna esitazione nella melodia che stava eseguendo.

Oliver fece un enorme sbadiglio e si appoggiò meglio addosso a John, chiaramente pronto a cedere al sonno ora che tutti erano a casa. Ora che la loro famiglia era completa, al sicuro e incolume.

John si sedette sulla poltrona con Oliver rannicchiato su di lui e ascoltò Sherlock suonare per molto tempo dopo che il bimbo era scivolato nel sonno in braccio a lui.


	13. Chapter 13

Uno dei dottori della clinica ritornò dalle vacanze il giorno seguente, il che significava che la presenza di John non era più richiesta. Fu un bene, perché, a metà mattinata, suonarono al campanello, proprio mentre John stava cercando di convincere Oliver a fare un pisolino e Sherlock non era d'accordo sulla necessità del suddetto pisolino poiché, in tal modo, il piccolo si sarebbe potuto perdere eccitanti sviluppi nell'esperimento che Sherlock stava conducendo sulla muffa della frutta. La cucina era piena delle lamentele di Sherlock e gli strilli di Oliver e John, lì in mezzo, che era grato alla confusione poiché lo distraeva dal pensiero di quanto si sentisse confuso riguardo all'attuale stato della sua relazione con Sherlock, se ora, in un modo o nell'altro, uscissero insieme o meno.

Poi, suonarono al campanello.

Oliver smise di piangere. Sherlock smise di lamentarsi e guardò John, che lo fissò di rimando.

"Un cliente," dissero all'unisono.

E, improvvisamente, Sherlock fu tutto contento. Prese Oliver dalla braccia di John e danzò con lui in braccio attraverso la cucina e fin dentro il salotto.

"Un cliente, Ollie!" esclamò. "Ecco una parola nuova per te. ' _Cli-en-te_ '" Lo scandì con grande attenzione.

John pensò che toccasse quindi a lui andare ad aprire.

Il cliente era un uomo giovane e chiaramente sconvolto, che seguì John al piano di sopra in soggiorno. Sherlock sedeva nella sua solita poltrona, con Oliver ben in evidenza in grembo; entrambi sembravano in attesa. John pensò che fosse quanto di più adorabile avesse visto. Il cliente si fermò di botto subito dopo essere entrato.

"Qualche problema?" chiese Sherlock in tono mite, inarcando un sopracciglio. Oliver riuscì a fare lo stesso.

"È un bambino," osservò il cliente.

"Sì," convenne John, passandogli accanto per andare a sedersi. "Non si preoccupi di parlare davanti a lui, la sua discrezione è assoluta."

"Di chi è?" disse il cliente, sempre senza fare un passo.

Sherlock parve offeso. Oliver si cacciò un dito in bocca con fare indignato.

"È mio, naturalmente," ribatté Sherlock. "Davvero, se lei ha intenzione di mostrarsi così ottuso, non voglio neanche sentire quel che ha da dire."

Oliver fece un'eloquente pernacchia per sottolineare quell'affermazione.

"No, signor Holmes. Mi scusi, signor Holmes. Non volevo dire - mi dispiace - ho davvero bisogno del suo aiuto, mi dispiace, signor Holmes."

Sherlock aggrottò la fronte, quindi spostò rapidamente lo sguardo sull'uomo, su e giù, e disse: "È preoccupato per sua moglie."

L'uomo parve sbalordito. "Come fa a saperlo?"

John pensò che Sherlock stesse per dire _Noioso_ e congedare quell'uomo, se non che questi disse: "Ha ricevuto queste lettere."

"Lettere?" ripeté Sherlock. "Lettere cartacee?"

L'uomo annuì con forza. "Lo so. Strano, vero? E sono del tutto ricoperte di immagini di omini danzanti."

***

Sherlock appiccicò tutte le lettere che l'uomo aveva portato con sé sullo specchio e quindi fece qualche passo indietro. John, con Oliver in braccio, gli si avvicinò, e i tre esaminarono insieme gli omini danzanti.

"Dovrai decifrare il codice," osservò John.

"Ovvio," disse Sherlock in tono definitivo. "Perché la gente non ci arriva a capire che Oliver è mio figlio?"

"Cosa?" disse John, colto alla sprovvista, poiché aveva creduto che l'attenzione di Sherlock fosse già completamente assorbita dal codice.

Sherlock s'era chinato un pochino per posizionare il suo volto proprio accanto a quello di Oliver, e fissava ora le loro immagini riflesse, identiche, nello specchio, in mezzo ai disegni degli omini danzanti. "Non ha senso," disse. "Siamo _cloni_. Letteralmente lui _è proprio uguale a me._ "

"È piccolo, Sherlock," disse John. "Tu no. Alcuni non sono in grado di notare la somiglianza tra i tratti dei bambini e quelli degli adulti."

"Tutti paiono trovarlo così incredibile," continuò Sherlock, pensieroso, come se John non avesse aperto bocca. "La prova è davanti ai loro occhi, sarebbe impossibile per un bambino somigliarmi _di più_ , eppure non pensano che sia mio figlio. Perché?" Sherlock si raddrizzò e,  all'improvviso, guardò John con gli occhi che scintillavano. "È forse inconcepibile che io possa procreare?"

"Sherlock, hai mai fatto sesso con qualcuno da quando ti conosco?"

"E questo cosa c'entra?"

"C'entra molto con l'atto della procreazione."

"Ovviamente no." Sherlock diede un colpetto a Oliver col dito per sottolineare la cosa. Oliver gli venne in aiuto con un versetto.

"La clonazione non è il primo pensiero che viene alle persone normali quando vedono un bambino. Non hai una ragazza, non c'è un'ovvia _provenienza_ per il bimbo, per quanto li riguarda."

"Quel cliente non sa nulla di me. Per quanto ne sa lui, potrei scoparmi metà Londra."

"Non scrivo mai nel blog che ti scopi metà Londra."

"Perché _dovresti_? Non è rilevante per alcuna delle tue insulse storie. Nel blog non hai scritto nulla sulla mia vita privata per molto tempo. Pertanto, per quale motivo un cliente, che mi conosce solo attraverso le tue descrizioni di me come _detective_ , dovrebbe automaticamente supporre che io _non abbia_ un'altra persona, felice e significativa, che mi abbia dato questo bellissimo bambino? _Per quale motivo_?"

John guardò Sherlock e ci pensò su. Perché Sherlock era pericolosamente attraente e spudoratamente carismatico. Aveva senso che Lestrade e Molly avessero delle riserve riguardo al bambino, ma perché qualcuno che avesse appena incontrato Sherlock avrebbe dovuto supporre che non fosse il padre di quel bambino, che, innegabilmente, gli somigliava tantissimo? C'era forse qualcosa nel modo in cui John scriveva di lui nel blog, una certa qual possessività nelle sue descrizioni, che facesse pensare alla gente che fossero una coppia in modo tanto palese come sembravano credere?

Sherlock annunciò: "Faremo un esperimento."

"Su che cosa?" chiese John.

"Ci separeremo. Porterai in giro Oliver per un giorno e prenderai nota di quante persone penseranno che sia tuo figlio. Poi, io farò lo stesso."

"Dove dovrei portarlo?"

"Dove ti pare. Non in un asilo infantile o in quegli incontri per padri e figli o in qualunque altro posto che renda la parentela troppo ovvia. Sei sempre fuori a 'sbrigare delle commissioni'." Sherlock pronunciò la parola con aria dubbiosa, come se ritenesse che John non fosse sincero al riguardo. "Non farai altro che portare Oliver con te mentre le fai."

"Sherlock, qual è il senso di questo esperimento?" chiese John, perché la cosa non gli piaceva. Non voleva partecipare a un esperimento per cui sarebbe tornato a casa e avrebbe detto che tutti avevano pensato che fosse il padre di quel bimbo dai riccioli scuri e dagli occhi luminosi, mentre nessuno aveva detto lo stesso di Sherlock, con i suoi riccioli scuri e gli occhi luminosi.

"Che domanda stupida," disse Sherlock, guardando Oliver in cerca di commiserazione, che questi prontamente gli diede. Oliver non scosse la testa per lo sgomento davanti all'ottusità di John, ma il sentimento era inequivocabile. "Ora," continuò Sherlock, cambiando palesemente discorso, "che ne pensi di questo codice? Un codice basato su un sistema di sostituzione. Che ne dici?"

John, rassegnato, guardò le immagini degli omini danzanti. "Non ne ho idea. Potrebbe essere un codice basato su un libro, come ne 'Il banchiere cieco'?"

"Improbabile. Comunque, stavo parlando con Oliver."

"Certo, certo. E Oliver è d'accordo con te, presumo."

"Ovviamente." Sherlock si voltò per far accomodare Oliver sul seggiolone, che aveva portato in soggiorno. John aveva fatto notare che il seggiolone teoricamente serviva per i pasti, ma Sherlock aveva detto che, altrimenti, non ci sarebbe stato niente, nella stanza, su cui il bimbo potesse sedersi. Era un ragionamento sensato, in effetti, e Sherlock l'aveva avuta vinta. "Oliver è molto intelligente," disse Sherlock, e gli rivolse un rapido sorriso. Oliver gli sorrise di rimando e colpì il teschio, che era stato lasciato sul vassoio del seggiolone. "Quindi l'omino danzante che appare più frequentemente dovrebbe rappresentare la lettera 'e'," disse Sherlock, meditabondo, per poi perdersi nelle sue elucubrazioni.

John lo lasciò ai suoi pensieri. Preparò il pranzo per sé e per Oliver e gli diede da mangiare in salotto, perché aveva sempre preferito essere vicino a Sherlock quando lavorava e credeva che per Oliver fosse lo stesso. In seguito disse che Oliver aveva bisogno di prendersi una pausa dalla decifrazione del codice e passò qualche piacevole momento facendo ridere Oliver a crepapelle nascondendo un microbo di peluche dietro il divano. Alla fine, riuscì a farlo addormentare e lo lasciò lì a dormire beato nella sua culla; passò in cucina per prendere qualche biscotto e poi entrò in salotto, dove rifletté se non fosse opportuno scrivere un post sul blog per annunciare al mondo l'esistenza di Oliver, di modo che i nuovi clienti la smettessero di pensare che fosse figlio d'altri che di Sherlock.

"Ci siamo," annunciò Sherlock, all'improvviso, e si voltò dalla credenza, dove aveva scribacchiato degli appunti mentre faceva le sue deduzioni. Spostò lo sguardo su John, poi si accigliò. "Dov'è Ollie?"

"Sta facendo un sonnellino?" John si mise in bocca un biscotto. "Il codice l'ha sfinito. Ti va un biscotto?"

Sherlock lo ignorò, tirando fuori la sedia dall'altro lato del tavolo e dicendo: "Ci ha portato abbastanza messaggi perché io possa dare un qualche senso al codice."

John lesse al contrario gli appunti di Sherlock. " 'Sono qui Abe Slaney'? 'A Elrige's'? 'Elsie vieni'? Cosa ne deduci?"

"Chiaramente la moglie - Elsie - ha avuto in un qualche momento della sua vita una relazione con questo signor Slaney. E ora lui è a Elrige's, determinato a che lei venga da lui."

"D'accordo," disse John. "E allora perché non si limita a mandarle un sms?"

"Si vede che non ha il suo numero di telefono. O lei l'ha bloccato. E lui le manda messaggi in codice in caso sia il marito ad aprire la busta per primo."

"Lei conosce questo codice?"

"Naturalmente. A che pro, altrimenti, il signor Slaney lo userebbe?"

"Perché mai avrebbero inventato questo codice?"

"Oh, sono americani, chissà per quali motivi fanno qualunque cosa." Sherlock si sedette sulla sua poltrona, stiracchiandosi. "Beh, è fatta, dunque. Manderò un'e-mail al signor Cubitt per confermargli che sua moglie ha una tresca."

"Come sai che ha ceduto e che è andata in questo posto, Elrige's?"

"È statisticamente più probabile."

"Non puoi distruggere un matrimonio basandoti su _dati_ _statistici._ "

"Sei così sentimentale," osservò Sherlock.

John pensò di essere arrossito, forse. Non aveva la minima intenzione di approfondire il suo lato romantico, data la suprema confusione che regnava nella sua testa per quanto riguardava Sherlock. Negò. "Non è vero, è solo che-"

"Ti piace credere nel lieto fine. La bella Elsie rimane fedele e ignora tutte le insistenti richieste del signor Slaney. Attribuisci agli altri il tuo impareggiabile senso di lealtà." Sul viso di Sherlock era dipinto un vago sorriso, quasi che John fosse in quel momento un esemplare di se stesso particolarmente divertente.

"Tu lo faresti?" chiese John, repentinamente, schiettamente.

Sherlock lo guardò con un sopracciglio inarcato. "Avere una tresca?"

"Sì."

"Per tradire una persona significativa, se ne deve avere una, non credi?"

"Perché tu non lo faresti, sai," si rispose John.

Il divertimento era svanito dal viso di Sherlock. Non si era spostato di un millimetro dalla sua rilassata inerzia, ma John poteva scorgere il disgusto che si annidava nella sua espressione. "Ah, questo è sempre stato il tuo problema, John."

"Ah, sì?"

"Vedere degli eroi nelle persone."

"Vederne uno in te, vorrai dire."

"Lo fai con tutti."

"Non tradiresti la fiducia di qualcuno. Non in un legame forte. Non di uno in cui credi. Non lo faresti mai."

"C'era una volta, non molto tempo fa," osservò Sherlock, il tono chiaro e levigato come il ghiaccio, "il mio lasciarti credere che mi fossi suicidato buttandomi giù da un edificio."

John gli rivolse un sorriso, soddisfatto di essere ritornato in vantaggio. "Oh, non credere di riuscire a fregarmi. L'hai fatto per salvarmi la vita. In fondo in fondo, sotto sotto hai il cuore tenero."

Sherlock allora si mosse; sembrava a disagio, scontento. "Smettila," borbottò.

"Tenero come un marshmallow," continuò John, sorridendo ora apertamente.

"Potrei avvelenarti il tè."

"Prima dovresti _farmene_ uno." John non poté trattenersi dal farglielo notare.

Sherlock allungò la mano verso il giornale che John aveva lasciato sul tavolo e se lo sollevò davanti al viso. "Questa conversazione è seccante," disse da dietro di esso, al riparo.

John rise e trasse a sé il pc, aprendo un nuovo post del blog e formulando con attenzione la riga dell'intestazione.

"Che stai scrivendo?" chiese Sherlock, sospettoso.

"Un post sul blog."

"Riguardo a cosa?"

"Su cosa scrivo di solito i post?"

"Ma che ridicolaggine vuoi scr-"

"Sherlock Holmes non vorrebbe che lo sapeste, ma è molto buono e dal cuore tenero," disse John.

"Non ci credo che stai scrivendo proprio questo. Non sai scrivere al pc così rapidamente."

"Si fermerebbe a salvare un gattino intrappolato su un albero," continuò John.

" _Odio_ i gatti."

"L'ho visto aiutare delle vecchiette ad attraversare la strada."

"Non l'ho _mai_ fatto."

"E se avessero avuto importanti informazioni per te?"

"È tutto un altro paio di maniche."

John emise un suono vago e continuò a scrivere.

Sherlock si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò a John, mettendosi dietro di lui. Quando vide che questi stava davvero scrivendo quanto aveva detto, John poté avvertire la disapprovazione nel suo tono di voce mentre diceva: " _John_."

"È buona cosa far sapere alla gente che sei umano," rispose John allegramente.

"Perché continui a _dirlo_?" si lamentò Sherlock, afferrando il pc di John e svignandosela con esso.

"Ehi," esclamò John, cercando di non ridere per non rovinare l'effetto della propria personale disapprovazione, saltando in piedi per seguire Sherlock.

Sherlock, fermandosi davanti alla finestra, lo tenne in alto, ponendolo ancor più fuori dalla portata di John, il che era assai irritante. "Lo butterò fuori dalla finestra."

"Non farò altro che usare il tuo computer per scrivere un post del blog."

"Come se potessi indovinare la mia password," lo derise Sherlock.

"Conosco il tuo PIN.  Semplicemente, userò la tua carta di credito per comprare un altro computer," replicò John, e fece un salto per raggiungere il pc, serrando una mano intorno ad esso e traendolo a sé.

Sherlock non mollò la presa; per tutta risposta abbassò il braccio, e John tirò forte per toglierglielo, attirando il pc a sé, contro il petto, quasi come in un abbraccio. Anche Sherlock scattò in avanti, sempre tenendo stretto il pc, e all'improvviso, di botto, la sua mano premeva contro il petto di John, la testa era inclinata in avanti verso di lui e non c'era _spazio_ tra loro, non una traccia dello spazio su cui John di colpo si accorse di contare per trattenersi dal perdere la testa; tolto quello spazio, non c'era altro che _Sherlock_ , Sherlock ovunque, dentro e fuori, inevitabile e innegabile.

John alzò lo sguardo sugli indescrivibili occhi di Sherlock e si rese conto che il suo respiro era accelerato. "Sherlock," disse, la voce roca e bassa; percepì la propria lingua leccare le labbra, un movimento su cui, poteva giurarlo, le scure pupille di Sherlock si soffermarono.

Sherlock fece qualcosa che John non avrebbe mai previsto in tutto il tempo in cui avevano vissuto insieme. All'improvviso, abbassò la testa, e John inspirò il suo respiro, pensando che stesse per baciarlo, ma Sherlock strusciò il naso contro quello di John. Era peggio che venire baciati, pensò John chiudendo gli occhi. Era più intimo, più _devastante_. Il cuore di John era già stato alla mercé di Sherlock in passato, ma ora lo sentì infrangersi in un milione di pezzi, che non si sarebbero mai potuti ricomporre.

"Stiamo uscendo insieme?" John si sentì dire, d'impulso, e poi si _odiò_ per questo, ma sembrava una domanda legittima al momento, mentre Sherlock Holmes strofinava il naso contro il suo e il commento della signora Hudson della sera precedente gli frullava per la testa.

"Stiamo _uscendo insieme_?" ripeté Sherlock. La sua voce pareva intrisa di divertimento, e John non era sicuro se fosse stata la cosa giusta da dirgli o meno.

In quell'istante, il bimbo strillò. John sbatté le palpebre, distogliendo lo sguardo, esitante, e spostandolo in direzione della camera di Sherlock, dove Oliver stava piangendo, quindi guardò nuovamente Sherlock.  Il quale s'era forse allontanato di una frazione di millimetro da lui. O forse no. John guardò la sua bocca, Oliver continuò a piangere e lui pensò di essere il genitore più irresponsabile _di sempre_ , bloccato lì così.

"È confermato: è impossibile che si tratti di un vero clone," borbottò Sherlock.

Non era esattamente quel che John si aspettava. "Per quale motivo?"

"Perché io non ho un tempismo così terrificante."

"Vado io," disse John, perché Sherlock stava facendo delle _battute_ , proprio nel momento in cui erano abbastanza vicini perché John potesse avvertire il respiro di Sherlock sulla propria pelle. Era tutto decisamente _troppo impossibile_ perché ci pensasse su ora.

La camera di Sherlock pareva contenere tutta l'aria che era stata risucchiata via dal salotto dalla generale _vicinanza_ di Sherlock. John la inspirò a fondo e sollevò il bimbo in lacrime, mormorandogli parole senza senso nel tentativo di calmarlo e appoggiandoselo sulla spalla. Pannolino sporco, si accorse John, e decise di non biasimare Oliver per aver fatto tanta confusione in tali circostanze, ma comunque!

Lo cambiò, e Oliver tirò su col naso e, in generale, si ricompose.

John chiuse i bottoni della sua tutina con un clic e lo contemplò, lungo disteso, tutto soddisfatto, sul letto di Sherlock. "Non so se la tua sia stata una mossa perfetta o terribile."

Lo sguardo di Oliver sembrava innocentemente vacuo, un'espressione che raramente Oliver assumeva e che Sherlock avrebbe assunto unicamente nel caso in cui non fosse stato né vacuo né innocente, pertanto John non era certo di potersi fidare. Poi Oliver gli sorrise raggiante e John si sentì quanto mai cinico; lo sollevò, lo coccolò e gli diede un bacio sulla testolina, mentre Oliver mormorava contento.

"Suppongo che tu ora sia sveglio. È stato un sonnellino piuttosto breve."

Oliver continuò a mormorare, senza dubbio per confermare quanto era stato detto, e John rimase in piedi sulla soglia della porta di Sherlock, riflettendo su cosa avrebbe detto una volta rientrato in soggiorno. _No, aspetta, intendo dire,_ davvero _noi usciamo insieme?_ Non sapeva cosa pensare dell'intera faccenda. Sherlock Holmes _usciva con la gente_? Dal tono con cui aveva risposto alla sua domanda non sembrava che pensasse che stessero uscendo. Ma, d'altro canto, Sherlock aveva anche strusciato il suo naso contro quello di John. Quello poteva anche non essere stato un bacio, ma era stato in ogni caso un gesto d'affetto. Vero? Doveva esserlo stato. Di affetto fisico. Del tipo di affetto che andava oltre il rapporto tra semplici coinquilini. Come il resto della loro vita insieme, a dire il vero. Sempre ben lungi dall'essere semplice.

Sherlock uscì con un balzo dal salotto e John tentò di inventarsi un motivo valido per giustificare il fatto che se ne stesse in piedi, immobile, sull'uscio della camera da letto.

"È un messaggio," disse Sherlock, brandendo il cellulare. "E non sono buone notizie. Ciao, Oliver," aggiunse, in risposta al bimbo che lo salutava agitando il pugnetto.

John cercò di non sentirsi disperatamente confuso da ciò che Sherlock stava dicendo. Non ci riuscì. "Cosa?"

"Un messaggio, John! Gli omini danzanti! Te ne sei già _dimenticato_?"

John avrebbe voluto far notare che, tra la discussione sul codice degli omini danzanti e la conversazione attuale, erano stati a un passo dal _baciarsi_. Ma, forse, Sherlock voleva lasciar perdere, cambiare argomento, e John non voleva indelicatamente risollevare la questione. "Da dove è arrivato il nuovo messaggio?"

"Me l'ha mandato lui via sms. 'Preparati ad andare al creatore, Elsie.' Promettente, non credi?"

"Direi che pare esattamente l'opposto di 'promettente' per Elsie," riuscì a dire John.

"Devo andare nel Norfolk," disse Sherlock, riponendo il cellulare in tasca e afferrando il cappotto.

"Dovresti telefonare a Lestrade," replicò John.

"Già fatto." Sherlock s'infilò il cappotto. "Sapevo che avresti voluto che lo facessi. Ma questa è una minaccia troppo seria per lasciarla alla polizia." Sherlock mise un piede sul primo gradino, quindi si fermò e fissò John ad occhi spalancati. "Non possiamo portare Oliver. Troppo pericoloso."

"Sì," convenne John.

Sherlock guardò il bimbo che, in braccio a John, lo guardava con uno sguardo di bramoso interesse. "Signora Hudson," iniziò a dire Sherlock.

"È fuori. Circolo letterario. Ricordi?"

"Va bene." Sherlock deglutì e tenne gli occhi fissi su Oliver. "Allora devi stare con lui. Ovvio."

"Sì," disse John, perché era la verità. Non c'era altro modo. Si sarebbero magari potuti mettere in contatto con Molly, o persino con Mycroft, ma ci sarebbe voluto del tempo, e ad ogni modo non potevano continuare a scaricare Oliver sugli altri ogni volta che c'era un caso. Dovevano trovare un modo per risolvere il problema, John era il membro meno importante della loro piccola squadra, pertanto sarebbe rimasto lui a casa col piccolo.

"Sì. D'accordo. Sì. Quindi," disse Sherlock, e poi si chinò bruscamente su Oliver e gli stampò un bacio sulla guancia. Oliver parve un po' sorpreso da quel gesto. "Bene," finì Sherlock, poi, risolutamente, si girò e scese rapido giù dalle scale.

Oliver spostò lo sguardo su John, come a dire, _Ma come? Niente bacio d'arrivederci per te, babbo?_

"Zitto," borbottò John, e lo portò in salotto.


	14. Chapter 14

A John ci vollero due minuti per andare nel panico. Oliver sollevò accorate proteste perché non gli era stato concesso di seguire Sherlock, almeno finché John non lo mise sulla sua coperta con la tavola periodica, circondato da strumenti scientifici per languire quanto voleva e con il suo amato teschio accanto a sé. Oliver fece finta di lamentarsi ancora per un po', per salvare le apparenze, strappando al contempo con fare entusiasta i fogli. John andò sulla propria poltrona, guardò quella, vuota, di Sherlock, e il panico lo invase con la forza di un uragano.

_Aveva lasciato che Sherlock andasse incontro al pericolo da solo._

Tutti quegli anni passati a _proteggere_ Sherlock, a farne un _lavoro_ , e ora _l'aveva appena lasciato andare via_ , e non aveva avuto scelta, non proprio, ora erano genitori, c'era Oliver da tenere in conto. Tuttavia, il piccolo significava, in un qualche strano modo, che lui e Sherlock erano più uniti di quanto fossero mai stati, ma anche divisi in modi fino a quel momento sconosciuti. John non era abituato ad essere separato da Sherlock quando era in pericolo. La ragion d' _essere_ di John, ormai da più tempo di quanto riuscisse a concepire, era stata tenere Sherlock al sicuro proprio in queste situazioni, e ora non era con lui, e chi l'avrebbe fatto al posto suo?

John guardò Oliver, il campo visivo offuscato alle estremità dall'adrenalina che stava salendo, senza possibilità di sfogo. Aveva letteralmente due Sherlock Holmes, ora, entrambi sotto la sua responsabilità, e non aveva idea di come tenerli tutti e due al sicuro. Sembrava un'impresa impossibile. Sembrava che non potesse far altro che scegliere tra i due, l'uno o l'altro, lasciandone sempre uno senza protezione ed esposto al pericolo.

E aveva preso quella decisione, lasciando andar via Sherlock _senza rivelargli i suoi sentimenti_. Così tanto tempo sprecato, e se fosse successo qualcosa nel Norfolk, e non s'era mai aperto con Sherlock, e Sherlock non l'aveva mai saputo-

Un'ondata di panico lo sommerse e lo sopraffece, e John si ritrovò in mano il cellulare prima ancora di rendersene conto. Quindi, John lo fissò. Che dire? Poteva davvero chiamare Sherlock e dirgli …?

Decise, invece, di scrivergli, ripetendosi che era perché Sherlock preferiva gli sms, e non perché John non aveva il coraggio di chiamare. _Fa' attenzione_ , scrisse, odiando quelle parole per quanto sembravano inadeguate.

 _Ovviamente. -SH_ , fu la risposta.

John sospirò, esasperato. Voleva gridare che non era quel che aveva voluto dire, e perché diavolo Sherlock non aveva capito tutti i significati nascosti dietro a quelle due semplici parole? _N_ o, rispose. _Dico sul serio. Voglio che ritorni a casa tutto intero._

_Il pericolo non è imminente. -SH_

Maledetto ostinato, pensò John digrignando i denti, e gli rispose: _C'è un qualche pericolo nel Norfolk, altrimenti non ci andresti._

_Pericolo per Elsie. Sarò al sicuro. Non essere assurdo. -SH_

John fissò il cellulare. Oliver rivolse un versetto soddisfatto al teschio accanto a lui e strappò in due un pezzo di carta. John chiuse gli occhi per un istante, inspirò profondamente e poi scrisse: _C'è una cosa che devo dirti._

_Niente che io già non sappia. -SH_

John alzò gli occhi al cielo. _No, questo non puoi saperlo._

_John, credi forse che ci sia qualcosa che tu puoi dirmi che io già non sappia? -SH_

"Ma come fai ad amarlo?" mormorò John tra sé, sottovoce, e rispose: _Sì, ne sono certo._

_Ti sbaglieresti. -SH_

_Sei insopportabile_ , gli rispose John, perdendo momentaneamente la pazienza.

_Ti amo anch'io. -SH_

John fissò il messaggio.

E lo fissò.

E lo fissò.

Lo stava ancora fissando quando Mycroft Holmes bussò rapidamente alla porta del soggiorno e chiese, in tono pacato: "È un brutto momento?"

***

John non rispose.

Sherlock fissò il cellulare, che non vibrava, e resistette all'impulso di scagliarlo fuori dal finestrino. Fosse riuscito ad aprirlo! _Come mai non rispondeva?_ Era un'imperdonabile mancanza da parte di John. L'unica circostanza che avrebbe potuto giustificarla sarebbe stata che John fosse gravemente ferito. Nel momento stesso in cui formulò quel pensiero, Sherlock se ne pentì. No, certo che non voleva che John fosse gravemente ferito. Voleva semplicemente _che John_ _gli rispondesse, dannazione_!

John era stato incredibilmente ottuso nell'intera faccenda. Ancora più del solito, in effetti. Sherlock era stato anche troppo paziente, aveva atteso tutti questi anni perché John si accorgesse dell'ovvia verità, ossia che era innamorato di lui, Sherlock ne era sicuro, così come era sicuro del fatto che John se ne fosse reso conto fin dall'arrivo di Oliver, il suo comportamento era un lampante segnale di consapevolezza. _Perché ancora non lo voleva ammettere?_

Sherlock guardò fuori dal finestrino e rifletté. Di ritorno dal Norfolk, pensò, avrebbe baciato John. Niente più discorsi, niente più incertezze da parte di John, non gliel'avrebbe permesso. Se avesse aspettato che John prendesse una decisione al riguardo, loro avrebbero fatto in tempo a diventare vecchi e brizzolati e Oliver a laurearsi. Non avrebbe neanche perso tempo a dirlo a John, dirglielo avrebbe significato lasciargli tempo di pensare che se ne potesse discutere, una domanda anziché un _fatto_. L'avrebbe baciato, molto in fretta, e, in seguito, avrebbe lasciato che John prendesse una decisione, con tutte le prove a disposizione.

Sì, pensò Sherlock.

Il telefono vibrò e poco mancò che Sherlock cascasse giù dal sedile del treno. Si diede un'occhiata intorno, fingendo che nulla fosse accaduto, ma non c'era bisogno di preoccuparsi: come previsto, nessuna delle persone intorno a lui aveva visto alcunché. Idioti.

Non era un messaggio di John. Era, invece, Lestrade che lo chiamava.

Sherlock arricciò il naso e considerò se fosse della disposizione mentale adatta, al momento, a parlare con Lestrade. Beh, in teoria Lestrade stava facilitando i contatti tra Sherlock e la polizia del Norfolk, pertanto ipotizzò che avrebbe quantomeno dovuto parlargli (sebbene la facilitazione garantita da Lestrade non fosse particolarmente utile o necessaria, ma John preferiva che Sherlock facesse finta che lo fosse, e Sherlock faceva quel che John preferiva e _John avrebbe ormai dovuto sapere cosa ciò significasse, mannaggia a lui_ ).

"Che c'è?" sbottò Sherlock rivolto al cellulare. Voleva dire a Lestrade che stava tenendo la linea libera per John, che non gradiva di usare il telefono per parlare con chiunque non fosse John.

"Dove sei?" chiese Lestrade.

Domanda stupida, pensò Sherlock, ma che si era aspettato? "Su un treno diretto nel Norfolk. Come ho detto che avrei fatto. Di sicuro te lo ricordi."

"Speravo d'intercettarti prima che salissi sul treno."

"Perché?" chiese Sherlock, impaziente.

"Perché non c'è motivo di andare nel Norfolk. Elsie Cubitt ha ucciso suo marito e poi ha rivolto la pistola contro di sé."

Sherlock si raddrizzò contro lo schienale del sedile del treno, metabolizzando le nuove informazioni, guardando fuori dal finestrino senza davvero vedere. "Ma perché avrebbe dovuto farlo?" chiese, più a se stesso che a Lestrade, perché quegli non sarebbe mai stato in grado di dargli una risposta. "Non ha senso."

"Non ho idea del perché l'abbia fatto, ma così è."

 _Idiota_ , pensò Sherlock, maligno, e non si soffermò a riflettere se intendesse Lestrade o se stesso. "Di' loro di non toccare nulla. Neanche un oggetto, sulla scena del crimine. Ho bisogno che tutto sia lasciato esattamente com'è, capito?"

"Sherlock, cosa puoi-"

" Di' loro di non toccare niente,"  ribadì Sherlock, e mise giù.

Poi, guardò fuori dal finestrino, arrovellandosi sulle nuove informazioni. Elsie Cubitt aveva ucciso il marito e poi se stessa. Ma non aveva senso. Non era quel che sarebbe dovuto succedere. E lui, che aveva congedato Cubitt così allegramente. Lui, Sherlock, aveva davvero sottovalutato tanto la gravità della situazione, dei bizzarri omini danzanti disegnati su quelle lettere curiosamente vecchio stile? Si era davvero così grandiosamente _sbagliato_?

***

John guardò Mycroft, in piedi sulla soglia del soggiorno, e il suo primo istinto fu di far scivolare il cellulare nella tasca dei pantaloni, come se si preoccupasse che l'altro potesse leggere la dichiarazione d'amore di Sherlock. (Era serio? Scherzava? Lo disprezzava? C'era del sarcasmo? John non ne aveva _la più_ _pallida idea_.)

Oliver si girò sulla schiena, lanciò dei pezzettini di carta appallottolati per aria e gorgogliò un qualcosa che sarebbe potuto benissimo essere un "ciao" quanto un "vattene agli inferi e portati dietro il tuo ombrello." John pensò che fossero entrambe alternative plausibili da parte del clone di Sherlock.

Mycroft guardava Oliver con espressione incuriosita. "Sembra star bene," disse, come se non fosse ciò che s'era aspettato.

"Ci prendiamo cura di lui," replicò John. "Gli diamo da mangiare, gli facciamo il bagno e tutto il resto."

Mycroft gli rivolse un sorriso poco divertito ed entrò a passo sicuro nel soggiorno, accovacciandosi davanti ad Oliver. Il piccolo cerco di mangiarsi la carta, cosa che John percepì potesse mettere in questione il trattamento effettivo che loro riservavano ad Oliver.

"Quella no, Ollie," disse John, cercando di tirarla rapidamente via dalle mani di Oliver, sebbene Mycroft l'avesse chiaramente già notata.

Oliver pianse in segno di protesta e John lo prese in braccio per tentare di calmarlo. Per tutta risposta, Oliver ebbe l'infelice idea di tirargli senza pietà i capelli, al che John pensò che il piccolo stesse giocando sporco e fosse l'essere umano meno collaborativo mai esistito. Il che era assai sensato, visto il suo DNA.

"Se fossi stato seduto in macchina, in strada, in attesa che Sherlock se ne andasse prima di entrare, lui ti avrebbe notato," osservò John, cercando di sistemarsi Oliver in braccio in modo tale da rendere i propri capelli meno accessibili, mentre il piccolo evidenziava rumorosamente il proprio dissenso con ogni mezzo. "Pertanto, devi aver preso in affitto l'appartamento di fronte, o un qualcosa di altrettanto inquietante."

"Mio fratello ti ha passato le sue stravaganti teorie cospirative," disse Mycroft.

"Quando ho detto che saresti dovuto passare per una visita, intendevo dire quando Sherlock è in casa." John riuscì a sottrarre i capelli dalla presa di Oliver, il quale cominciò a piangere sul serio. "È di malumore perché Sherlock è via," spiegò John, il che era probabilmente vero solo a metà: l'altra metà era la presenza di Mycroft. E l'altra metà - cominciavano ad essere un po' troppe, le metà - era che John non gli aveva permesso di mangiare la carta, e Oliver era abituato a ottenere sempre quel che voleva. Era già riuscito a viziarlo, pensò John.

"Gli ho portato un regalo," disse Mycroft, appoggiando la borsa che aveva in mano e tirandone fuori un pacchetto incartato di media grandezza. "Può farlo star meglio?"

Oliver non smise di piangere, come a dire che non poteva assolutamente farlo star meglio, ma John percepì un cambiamento nel pianto, più falso, ora, poiché Oliver, nonostante tenesse gli occhi ben strizzati, guardava il regalo con riluttante interesse.

John prese il regalo. "Sì," disse, e si sistemò meglio Oliver addosso per poterlo aprire. I pianti del piccolo si erano affievoliti in pochi secondi, non appena ricordò che sarebbe dovuto essere infastidito. Nel tempo che John ci mise per tirare fuori una scatola di cubi giocattolo con i simboli della tavola periodica, Oliver smise di piangere e si mise a guardarla ad occhi spalancati, tutto felice.

John lo rimise sulla sua coperta, si rannicchiò accanto a lui e tirò fuori i cubi, spargendoli tutt'intorno. Oliver rimase seduto e li guardò, come se non potesse credere che simili ricchezze gli fossero state concesse.

John lo guardò, le lacrime che ancora rigavano i suoi piccoli, paffuti zigomi misteriosi, e gli asciugò una lacrima. "Ecco, tesoro. Ringrazia zio Mycroft."

Oliver gli rivolse un'occhiata truce che voleva chiaramente dire: _Lo dico a papà, quando torna a casa, che l'hai detto._

John sospirò, si rimise in piedi e guardò Mycroft. "Grazie per il regalo. Ma non sei obbligato a portarne uno ogni volta che vieni a trovarci." John si domandò se questo fosse ciò che Mycroft aveva provato a fare con Sherlock, se fosse la sola maniera che Mycroft aveva trovato di esprimere affetto, un pensiero triste e forse fondato, visti i genitori distaccati e assenti che Sherlock aveva descritto. "Inoltre, non devi necessariamente aspettare che Sherlock esca per venire."

"Raramente esce senza almeno uno di voi due dietro. Gli omini danzanti erano davvero così interessanti?"

"Se vuoi saperne di più dei suoi casi, dovresti chiederglielo," rispose John, conciso, e poi, dal momento che Mycroft era lì e John era abbastanza dell'idea di evitare il problema da preferire di aver a che fare con lui, piuttosto che con il messaggio di Sherlock: "Tè?"

Ci fu un guizzo di qualcosa sul viso di Mycroft. Piacere? Aveva forse pensato che John l'avrebbe buttato fuori? "Sì, grazie," disse Mycroft.

John andò in cucina, riempì il bollitore e tirò fuori tazzine decenti, vi mise dentro le bustine e poi, non potendo più resistere, estrasse dalla tasca il cellulare. _Ti amo anch'io. -SH._ Sì, le parole erano sempre quelle.

"Che diamine, Sherlock," disse John in un sussurro. Chiuse gli occhi, strinse la radice del naso tra pollice e indice e cercò di dare un senso al messaggio. Perché l'aveva detto così, per la prima volta, via messaggio, in quel modo? A meno che non dicesse sul serio. E se fosse vero?

John dovette far bollire l'acqua di nuovo, gli ci volle moltissimo tempo per ricordarsi che stava facendo il tè, e pensò che Mycroft avrebbe fatto un qualche commento sprezzante a riguardo, se non che, quando entrò in soggiorno, Mycroft era seduto sulla poltrona solitamente occupata da John, intento ad osservare Oliver con espressione rapita. Oliver stava facendo sbattere due cubi l'uno contro l'altro e stava apparentemente spiegando il processo al teschio, posto accanto a lui sulla coperta.

John non avrebbe mai creduto che avrebbe provato una sensazione del genere per Mycroft, ma, guardandolo, sentì un bizzarro moto di comprensione. Mycroft era un Holmes. Mycroft aveva avuto la stessa infanzia di Sherlock. Chissà quali meccanismi di difesa aveva elaborato per sopravvivere? Chissà quanto grande poteva essere il desiderio di Mycroft di voler bene a Sherlock, a Oliver, e come non avesse idea del modo in cui farlo? John, che stava in quel momento annegando in un mare di sentimenti per un uomo che forse ricambiava il suo amore, ma che non era ancora stato in grado di parlarne, pensò di capire un po' di quel che Mycroft stava passando.

John posò le tazzine e si sedette nella poltrona di Sherlock senza proferire motto.

"Non somiglia per niente a Sherlock," disse Mycroft all'improvviso, meravigliato.

"Davvero?" Questa fu una sorpresa per John. Spesso pensava che Oliver fosse un'esatta copia in miniatura di Sherlock: occhi straordinari che si facevano, giorno dopo giorno, meno nettamente blu e più indescrivibili; scuri riccioli che diventavano lentamente più folti; un corpicino lungo che cominciava a essere meno tornito, ridistribuito in maniera più equilibrata; infine, quelle _espressioni_ tipiche di Sherlock che ogni giorno lo facevano impazzire.

"Non ricordo di aver mai visto Sherlock così …" Mycroft s'interruppe e John guardò Oliver, seduto sulla coperta e intento a parlare con il teschio con tale contentezza e vivacità. Mycroft si schiarì la voce. "Non ricordo di averlo mai visto così. Era un bambino tranquillo e riservato."

"Non credo che lo fosse," disse John, senza perdere d'occhio Oliver. "Penso che fosse esattamente come Oliver, solo che non c'era nessuno a far caso a lui."

"L'idea che hai in testa," interloquì Mycroft, freddo, "che io non ho-"

"Non ho alcuna idea in testa su di te," lo interruppe John, sincero. "Avevi sette anni. Cosa potresti mai aver fatto? Quanti anni aveva quando sei stato mandato via per la scuola?"

Mycroft pareva confuso. "Beh, era ancora un neonato, naturalmente."

"Naturalmente?" gli fece eco John. "Quanti anni avevi?"

"Otto. Avevamo entrambi otto anni quando fummo mandati via per la scuola. Era la tradizione."

John pensò a Sherlock, che anche ora traeva grande conforto dall'intimità familiare dell'ambiente che lo circondava, che possedeva un'infinità di oggetti che spargeva in giro per rendere un posto più 'casa'. Pensò a lui come a un bambino di otto anni, mandato via per la scuola. Pensò a quanto spesso Sherlock parlasse della propria solitudine, pensò alla nota di viva convinzione nella voce di Sherlock quando aveva sentenziato che non avrebbero mandato via Oliver. John guardò poi il bimbo, così felice e soddisfatto mentre buttava in giro i cubi.

"Beh," John sentì la propria voce dire, "noi non lo faremo."

"Non sono sicuro di come la prenderanno mamma e papà," osservò Mycroft.

John lo guardò sorpreso. "I vostri genitori sono ancora vivi?"

Mycroft lo osservò di rimando, altrettanto sorpreso. Come se John potesse saperlo. "Certo che sì."

Sherlock non parlava mai di loro. L'aveva fatto soltanto quella volta, e non era stato al presente indicativo. Ma era evidente che Sherlock non li amasse, pertanto ciò non era forse poi così sorprendente. "Qualcuno ha detto loro che hanno un nipote?" chiese John, stupefatto da questa rivelazione.

"Non hanno un nipote," replicò Mycroft in tono mite.

" _Sì_ che ce l'hanno," ribatté John a denti stretti. "E qualcuno dovrebbe _informarli_."

"Questo è certamente compito di Sherlock."

Probabilmente sì, gli concesse John. Odiava quando Mycroft faceva osservazioni pertinenti, pertanto disse, sarcastico: "Non riesco a credere che non hai telefonato loro immediatamente per vantarti del primo clone umano ben riuscito."

Mycroft sospirò e guardò John con aria infastidita. "Perdonami la schiettezza, ma non credo avrebbero gioito della replicazione del DNA di Sherlock. In effetti, lo hanno sempre visto come una strana anomalia."

"I test," si rese conto John, ricordandosi di quando Sherlock ne aveva fatto menzione, il primo giorno di Oliver a Baker Street. "Pensavano che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava in lui. Lo sottoposero a dei test."

"Non ti sei mai chiesto da dove Sherlock abbia derivato la sua diagnosi di sociopatico iperattivo?"

"Pensavo se la fosse diagnosticata da solo, visto che è del tutto _sbagliata_."

"Tu lo vedi in un modo così diverso dal resto del mondo," rifletté Mycroft, esaminando John con fare quasi clinico. "È un qualcosa di te che mi ha sempre fatto pensare. Sin dall'inizio, non hai mai avuto un dubbio che fosse uno. Lo guardi e vedi il principe, e appari così confuso quando tutti gli altri ti dicono che non è altro che il povero."

"Tutti si sono sempre sbagliati su di lui," sbottò John. "Sin dall'infanzia, a quanto pare. Se i vostri genitori hanno intenzione di dire a Oliver una qualunque cosa che anche solo vagamente assomigli a ciò che hanno detto a Sherlock, allora è meglio che non sappiano mai della sua esistenza, perché non permetterò che loro facciano pensare ad Oliver, anche solo per un istante, di non essere perfetto, in ogni aspetto, così com'è."

Il cellulare di John suonò. John lo guardò sorpreso, la rabbia svanita di colpo, trasalendo perché sullo schermo lampeggiava il nome _Sherlock_. Sherlock, che non chiamava mai se poteva mandare sms. Sms. L'ultimo sms che Sherlock aveva mandato. E John non aveva mai risposto perché era arrivato Mycroft e poi era successo tutto _questo_. _Oddio_ , pensò John, avrebbe dovuto rispondere in qualche modo, qualunque modo. Ma non sapeva quale fosse il senso preciso del messaggio, quindi non avrebbe saputo come-

"Vuoi rispondere?" chiese Mycroft, incuriosito.

"Sì," disse John, e la sua voce suonò strana perfino a se stesso. Si schiarì la gola.

"Sì." Si alzò in piedi. "Tieni d'occhio il piccolo," ordinò in tono vago, prima di andarsene nel vestibolo e portare il cellulare all'orecchio. "Pronto," disse, cercando di sembrare perfettamente normale. O forse non doveva sembrare normale? _Che cosa doveva fare?_ Entrò nella camera di Sherlock e chiuse la porta.

"Mi ero _sbagliato_ ," la voce di Sherlock fu come una sferzata.

John pensò all'ultimo sms di Sherlock e sentì un rivolo freddo scivolargli addosso. Ricadde pesantemente sul letto di Sherlock, deglutì e disse, debolmente: "Ah … davvero?"

"Cubitt è _morto_ ," continuò Sherlock.

John sbatté le palpebre, ricollocando il nome con difficoltà, perché era stato troppo occupato a pensare a … "È _morto_?"

"Sì," il tono di Sherlock pareva teso e impaziente, e John poteva immaginarlo percorrere a grandi passi il luogo dove si trovava, l'energia nervosa che debordava.

"Chi l'ha ucciso?"

"La polizia sostiene che sia stata Elsie." La voce di Sherlock grondava disprezzo.

"E Elsie cos'ha da dire in sua difesa?"

"Anche Elsie è morta."

"Cosa? Chi l'ha uccisa?"

"Si è uccisa. Un caso di omicidio-suicidio. Così _dicono_."

" Omicidio-suicidio?" ripeté John. "Per quale ragione?"

"Esattamente. Non ha senso. Erano piccoli omini danzanti, una faccenda stupida, come posso essermi _sbagliato_ su questo? L'ho congedato, l'ho rimandato a casa, gli ho detto di non preoccuparsi, e ora sua moglie gli _ha sparato_? _Perché_? Cosa m'è sfuggito?"

"Sherlock," interloquì John. "Fa' un respiro profondo. Dove sei?"

"Ancora sul treno." L' _ovviamente_ era sottinteso, ma John fu grato che Sherlock si limitasse a questo.

"D'accordo. Va' sulla scena del crimine e da' un'occhiata. La polizia potrebbe essersi sbagliata completamente riguardo a cosa è successo."

"Questo non cambierà il fatto che due persone sono morte."

"Ancora non sai se questo sia dovuto a un tuo eventuale errore. Va' sulla scena del crimine e da' un'occhiata."

Sherlock tirò un brusco respiro che John riuscì a sentire dall'altro capo del telefono. "Ho bisogno di te, qui," disse.

John guardò il quadro con la tavola periodica appeso al muro della camera, pensò a Oliver, seduto sulla sua coperta con la tavola periodica, che giocava coi cubi della tavola periodica. "Vuoi che io-"

"No," disse Sherlock bruscamente. "Certo che no. Non puoi. Ma ti voglio qui. Non risolvo casi senza di te da- Sei bravo a centrare proprio l'idea stupida ma giusta."

"Grazie," disse John, dubbioso.

"Sei bravo ad _ascoltare_. A trattare con la gente. Ci saranno tutti quegli irritanti agenti di polizia con cui litigare, e sai quanto odi queste cose, probabilmente mi sbatteranno in prigione per aver fatto notare la realtà della loro idiozia-"

"Una volta arrivato sulla scena del crimine, chiamami e parlerò con loro al posto tuo. Parlerò con te. Descrivimi tutto quel che vedi, e troverò proprio l'idea stupida ma giusta."

Momento di silenzio. John si domandò cosa stesse facendo Sherlock, cercò di immaginarselo sul treno.

Sherlock disse: "Non preoccuparti." E sembrava stesse un po' meglio. Stanco, ma meno turbato.

"Non è un problema," gli disse John, sincero.

" Non preoccuparti, comunque. Sto bene. Scusa. È solo che …"

"Ti eri sbagliato," John completò la frase per lui. "Non è una cosa che sai gestire bene."

"Tu e Oliver state bene?"

"Perché non dovremmo?"

"Perché vi ho lasciati a Londra pensando che sareste stati al sicuro lì," rispose Sherlock, ironico. "La stessa ragione per cui avevo detto a Cubitt di tornare a casa. Se già mi sono sbagliato una volta oggi …" Sherlock si interruppe, ma il significato era chiaro.

John pensò a Mycroft nell'altra stanza, ma decise che, nonostante un Mycroft in salotto, lui e Oliver stavano decisamente bene. "Stiamo bene, tutti e due. Va' sulla scena del crimine, chiamami se hai bisogno, voltati e torna a casa. Ti aspetterò."

"Come se ci potessi riuscire," rispose Sherlock in tono assente. "Ti addormenterai sul divano."

 _Non stasera_ , pensò John, il messaggio di Sherlock che gli frullava per la testa. "Sherlock," iniziò a dire.

"Dove sta l'amante in tutta questa faccenda? Abe Slaney? Se davvero lei aveva una relazione extraconiugale, perché non è _lui_ la vittima dell'omicidio-suicidio? Non sarebbe stato più sensato che lei uccidesse il marito e poi raggiungesse l'amante?"

Era così lontano dal soggetto del messaggio, pensò John, e decise che non era il momento di sollevare la questione. "Chiamami se hai bisogno di me," ripeté, a mo' di saluto.

"Andrà tutto bene," gli disse Sherlock in tono definitivo, come se non avesse passato gli ultimi cinque minuti al telefono con lui, preso dal panico.

"Chiamami se mi _vuoi_ ," disse John.

Momento di silenzio. "Sì," disse Sherlock.

John terminò la chiamata, fece un respiro profondo e ritornò in salotto.

Mycroft era seduto sul pavimento. Letteralmente seduto sul pavimento. Oliver era sdraiato sulla schiena, intento a mordicchiare un'estremità di uno dei cubi e a guardarlo con circospezione. A dirla tutta, Mycroft pareva altrettanto circospetto.

"Si è comportato bene?" chiese John.

Non era preparato per la risposta che Mycroft gli diede: "Non ho mai visto Sherlock così felice. Tornavo a casa da scuola e vedevo questo bambino piccolo, tranquillo, già allora troppo magro. Non una parola. Non un suono. Non iniziò a parlare che a cinque anni, ossia dopo la prima tornata di esami con cui i dottori volevano stabilire cosa ci fosse che non andava in lui. Come possono essere cloni? Sembrano essere poli opposti."

John non sapeva quanto a lungo Sherlock fosse stato da piccolo senza parlare, e questo gli fece stringere un po' il cuore. Quanto solo deve sentirsi un bambino per non scomodarsi a emettere alcun suono? "È la natura contro l'educazione," disse John, e fu lieto che la sua voce suonasse notevolmente chiara.

"Stai conducendo il tuo personale piccolo esperimento."

"No, sto crescendo un bambino," lo corresse John.

Mycroft non levava gli occhi di dosso a Oliver. Si beava della vista di lui, era entusiasta, rapito, e John si domandò cosa avesse pensato Mycroft, tornando a casa, di questo fratellino triste. Improvvisamente si sentì dispiaciuto per Mycroft, il quale, dopotutto, era stato cresciuto dagli stessi genitori che avevano fatto di Sherlock un tale disastro. Non era necessariamente colpa di Mycroft se era così triste nel suo essere una persona normale. Semplicemente non riusciva a esserlo in modi tali per cui John s'innamorasse di lui.

"Vuoi tenerlo in braccio?"

Mycroft lo guardò allarmato. Oliver fece altrettanto. "Non è andata tanto bene l'ultima volta," disse Mycroft, dubbioso.

"Smettila di fare quella faccia, neanche ti avessi chiesto di andartene in giro nudo per il Pall Mall," disse John, chinandosi in avanti per prendere il piccolo. "Tuo zio Mycroft non è molto abituato ai bebé," lo informò John, "quindi, per favore, sii carino con lui."

"Sono perfettamente in grado-" iniziò a dire Mycroft, alzandosi dal pavimento e sedendosi sul divano.

"Zitto," disse John, e gli mise Oliver in braccio.

Mycroft e Oliver parevano entrambi un po' incerti, ma almeno nessuno dei due pianse, pensò John.

"Vedi?" disse. "Non ci vuol niente."

Oliver gli lanciò un'occhiata offesa, come a dire, _Io sono molto difficile da gestire, grazie tante._

Mycroft disse, e John non aveva mai pensato che l'avrebbe visto così intimorito, "É così incredibilmente _piccolo_."

"È di un peso decente," disse John, "e in verità è alto per la sua età. E precoce dal punto di vista dello sviluppo. Sherlock ti direbbe che è il bambino più intelligente mai nato, e non solo perché è il suo clone."

Mycroft continuò a tenere gli occhi fissi su Oliver. "Ed è in salute?"

La domanda lo turbò. "Non lo sembra?"

"Intendo dire …" Mycroft, finalmente, si girò verso di lui. "So che non ti piace, ma devi riconoscere che è un clone, John. Dovrebbe essere regolarmente esaminato per assicurarsi che non ci siano anomalie-"

"No." John scosse la testa. "Assolutamente no."

"John-"

"Dopo che mi hai parlato delle tornate di test dei dottori cui i vostri genitori facevano sottoporre Sherlock? Come lo facessero sentire strano e men che meritevole? Vuoi che sottoponga nostro figlio a questo? Per fargli pensare che c'è un motivo per cui dovrebbe crescere nella paura?"

"C'è."

" _Non_ _c'è_. È un bambino perfettamente sano. La sua storia medica me lo conferma, e lo osservo da vicino. Sta bene."

"Vorrei che lasciassi che i dottori-"

"No," disse nuovamente John. "Ha già passato troppo tempo a venir punzecchiato e pungolato da dottori distaccati cui non importava niente di lui. Non è più un esperimento. È una persona. E non permetterò che si senta come il paziente n.523."

Mycroft lo fissò a lungo. "Credi che io non lo veda come una persona?" chiese infine in tono piatto. "Io qui sto cercando disperatamente di tenerlo in vita."

"E i dati che raccoglierebbero a Baskerville non sarebbero male, come effetto collaterale," disse John con voce strascicata.

"Non lo porteremmo a Baskerville, naturalmente."

"Ha un padre medico e l'altro è un genio scientifico. Credo sia abbastanza ben protetto, Mycroft."

Il volto di Mycroft era duro. Guardò Oliver, che lo guardò a sua volta e riuscì a convertire il fatto che si fosse tutto sbrodolato in un atto di sfida. "Come preferisci," disse, freddo.

John sospirò, esausto. Non era la situazione migliore di questo mondo, che entrambi gli Holmes avessero deciso di metterlo emotivamente alla prova nello stesso pomeriggio. "So che le tue intenzioni sono buone," disse.

"Davvero?" il tono di Mycroft era gelido.

"Sì, davvero. In questo appartamento sono quello che non ha mai dubitato delle tue buone intenzioni, anche quando riesci a gestirle nel modo più stupido possibile."

Mycroft s'irritò all'uso dell'aggettivo _stupido_ , come John sapeva che avrebbe fatto. "Io-"

"Se ci fosse una qualunque cosa in Oliver che ci facesse venire dubbi, il minimo starnuto fuori posto, credi che io e Sherlock non faremmo di tutto per assicurarci che stia bene? Credi forse che non saresti tu la prima persona che chiameremmo, per richiedere che ogni risorsa del governo inglese fosse messa a disposizione per salvare nostro figlio? Davvero è questo che credi? Puoi davvero _non aver capito_ come stiano le cose fino a questo punto?"

Mycroft assunse un'espressione minacciosa. Oliver disse saggiamente qualcosa che suonava come un _ba ba fa fa ba_ , ma chiaramente significava: _Il babbo ha ragione_.

"Devi fidarti di noi. Sei un disastro in questo, ma devi farlo."

"Ti sei goduto quel discorsetto?" chiese Mycroft, seccamente, dopo una pausa di silenzio.

John rifletté. Si sentì incommensurabilmente più leggero rispetto a pochi minuti prima. "Sì, ora che ci penso."

Mycroft emise un sospiro breve e spazientito ed esaminò Oliver con sguardo fermo, calcolatore. "Sembra stia abbastanza bene," sentenziò, come a porre fine all'argomento, e si alzò, tenendo goffamente in braccio il piccolo. Oliver si lamentò rumorosamente per la maniera in cui veniva tenuto e scalciò per sottolineare il proprio disappunto.

John si alzò in piedi e lo trasse in salvo, coccolandolo con fare rassicurante.

"Devo andare," annunciò Mycroft.

"Grazie per essere passato," disse John, con un atteggiamento molto formale ed educato per averlo appena chiamato stupido, incapace di capire la situazione e restio a fidarsi.

Mycroft chinò la testa e uscì dal salotto.

John emise un sospiro che non s'era reso conto di aver trattenuto e guardò Oliver, che aveva esattamente l'aspetto che aveva Sherlock dopo una visita di Mycroft. John era sul punto di fare un commento a proposito quando Mycroft rientrò in soggiorno.

"Hai ragione, sai," disse di botto.

John lo guardò meravigliato, sia per il suo repentino ritorno, sa per il contenuto dell'affermazione. "Cosa?"

Mycroft fissava i cubi sparsi per la coperta sul pavimento. "Non è stata del tutto colpa mia, ma il modo in cui il primo Sherlock Holmes è stato cresciuto è sfociato in alcune sfortunate circostanze che sarebbe preferibile evitare la seconda volta. Riconosco l'importanza del tuo coinvolgimento in questo frangente."

John lo fissò, poiché tali sentimenti in Mycroft erano _inauditi_. Ma, prima che potesse reagire, Mycroft girò sui tacchi e uscì dall'appartamento. Per davvero, stavolta.

John abbassò lo sguardo su Oliver, che non pareva affatto impressionato.

"È stata per me una giornata stranissima, Ollie," gli disse John, stupefatto.


	15. Chapter 15

Oliver non era contento dell'assenza che Sherlock s'era lasciato dietro nell'appartamento. Col passare delle ore, espresse il suo malcontento in modo progressivamente più rumoroso. La signora Hudson ritornò dal circolo letterario, infilò la testa in salotto e chiese come stessero. Oliver si lamentò del fatto che John non fosse affatto desiderabile in confronto a Sherlock, John spiegò dove l'altro fosse e lei disse: "Oh, povero caro, preferisce avere la sua famiglia tutta insieme in un posto solo, vero, tesoro?"

Oliver non aveva ancora imparato ad annuire, ma John aveva la netta impressione che, dentro di sé, lo stesse facendo, rumorosamente, in risposta alla domanda della signora Hudson.

John gli fece il bagno, il che lo rallegrò un pochino, e poi lo portò fuori a fare una lunga passeggiata, Oliver le adorava. Pian piano il suo mormorio soddisfatto si dissolse lasciando il posto al silenzio, e John, sbirciando nel passeggino, lo vide profondamente addormentato e tranquillo. John si sentì allora abbastanza sollevato. Girò il passeggino in direzione di casa e posò con cautela il bimbo nella culla, Oliver vi si raggomitolò, ancor più immerso nel sonno, e John pensò che uno dei suoi Sherlock Holmes era ora sano e salvo.

Ciò non valeva però per l'altro, di cui John, con somma frustrazione, non aveva notizie sin dalla conversazione telefonica avuta durante la visita di Mycroft. John si sedette in poltrona, guardò il suo cellulare, silenzioso, e si domandò se telefonare a Sherlock. Per cosa dire, poi? _Volevo solo accertarmi che stessi bene. Stai bene? Stai già tornando a casa? Mi ami? Questo cosa dovrebbe significare?_

John imprecò, si passò una mano sopra la faccia e decise di fare qualcos'altro, tutto fuorché fissare il cellulare come un adolescente lunatico. La vista del quaderno che aveva regalato a Sherlock catturò il suo interesse. Era ordinatamente posto sul lato di Sherlock del tavolo, e John pensò che non ci fosse motivo per cui non avrebbe dovuto darvi una scorsa.

Lo afferrò, si risedette in poltrona e ne sfogliò lentamente le pagine. Francamente, ne fu sorpreso. C'erano molti dati su cose stupide, che John si era aspettato: pagine di documenti su cambi di pannolini e quali sonaglini Oliver avesse mordicchiato e per quanto tempo. C'erano dati anche su altro: pagine su quanto a lungo Oliver avesse dormito in un giorno, quando e dove; quanto avesse mangiato, quando e dove; altezza e peso giorno dopo giorno alla stessa ora. Ma c'era anche qualcosa che John davvero non si era aspettato, sciocchezze sentimentali che un poco lo sorpresero. Sherlock prendeva nota dei sorrisi di Oliver. C'era una lista di parole che Sherlock ipotizzava Oliver stesse cercando di dire. C'era un foglio di carta piegato su cui Sherlock aveva scritto _Effetti di JW su OWH_ , e poi, scribacchiati sotto, date e orari con brevi descrizioni accanto, del tipo _rasserenante_ , _energetico_ o _affascinante_. John non sapeva cosa pensarne. Sul retro del foglio, Sherlock aveva scritto _Effetti di OWH su JW_. Il resto del foglio era vuoto. Roba frustrante, da impazzire. Di _quello_ , John davvero non sapeva che pensare.

Verso la fine del quaderno c'erano annotazioni mediche, nella grafia affrettata che Sherlock usava quando prendeva note solo per se stesso. Dati di base, come temperatura corporea e battito cardiaco. Erano inframmezzate da altri dati, in un codice che, John capì, rappresentava gli altri bambini cloni, quelli che erano morti prima di Oliver. Sherlock stava prendendo nota dell'andamento delle condizioni di Oliver in confronto a quelle degli altri bambini. Sherlock aveva giurato di trovare un modo per tenere Oliver in salute, e lo stava facendo nell'unico modo che conosceva: raccogliere e analizzare dati.

John pensò all'offerta di Mycroft. Forse non avrebbe dovuto respingerla così frettolosamente. Magari era davvero necessario sottoporre Oliver alla serie completa di test che il governo britannico poteva offrire loro. Magari avrebbero dovuto tenerlo sotto controllo il più accuratamente possibile. Aveva un genio per padre: perché ostacolarlo limitando la quantità di dati cui poteva accedere?

Dovevano parlarne, pensò John. Una discussione seria, nel modo in cui l'avrebbero fatto dei co-genitori. Diretta. Semplice.

Non rispondevano mai ad alcuno di quegli aggettivi, le loro discussioni, assolutamente, pensò John, e poi quasi si mise a ridere, isterico. Quand'era che la sua vita s'era trasformata così? Era successo così gradualmente che non se n'era accorto. Ma era tornato a casa dall'Afghanistan, ferito e senza prospettive, e poi, in qualche modo, si era ritrovato ad essere padre di un bimbo clonato insieme al suo coinquilino, il quale gli aveva appena dichiarato via sms che lo amava e che aveva poi ignorato il suddetto sms nella conversazione telefonica che l'aveva seguito.

E questa, francamente, era stata solo un'altra consueta giornata a casa Watson-Holmes.

John chiuse il quaderno di Oliver, lo rimise sullo scaffale e tirò fuori il cellulare.

_Ti amo anch'io. -SH._

Sì, le parole erano ancora quelle.

John premette "rispondi". Tuttavia, rimase a fissare lo schermo vuoto, incerto su cosa dire. "Ti amo anch'io," aveva detto Sherlock. Come se John l'avesse detto per primo. Quindi John avrebbe dovuto … dirlo? Via sms? Semplicemente così, tutte le parole che s'era tenuto dentro per così tanto tempo, semplicemente … trasmesse elettronicamente ovunque Sherlock potesse trovarsi?

John sbuffò, esasperato, guardò l'orologio, mise da parte il cellulare e guardò gli orari dei treni provenienti dal Norfolk. Non voleva mandare un messaggio a Sherlock per sapere se stesse tornando, non voleva essere _petulante_ , ma davvero voleva, ora, che Sherlock fosse a _casa_. Per cosa? pensò. Perché potessero intavolare una qualunque delle innumerevoli conversazioni serie che dovevano avere? O perché potessero continuare ad evitarle, a negare l'ormai innegabile evidenza?

A John quasi non importava cosa sarebbe successo non appena Sherlock fosse rientrato, si sarebbe semplicemente sentito meglio al saperlo lì, si sentiva sempre meglio quando Sherlock era a _casa_.

La porta del 221B, di sotto, si aprì. John si mise in ascolto, teso per l'aspettativa, mettendo via il pc. Tuttavia, non c'era rumor di passi sulle scale. Non un suono, a dire il vero.

John desiderò ardentemente che la sua pistola non fosse al piano di sopra, nella sua camera. Perché l'aveva lasciata là? Andarla a prendere avrebbe significato lasciare Oliver senza protezione nella camera di Sherlock, il che era fuori discussione.

John prese in mano l'attizzatoio del caminetto e si sporse sul pianerottolo, cercando di rimanere per quanto possibile nell'oscurità.

Sherlock era in piedi nell'ingresso, immobile alla base delle scale, intento a fissare la balaustra immerso nei suoi pensieri.

"Sherlock?" chiese John, curioso, mollando la presa sull'attizzatoio.

Sherlock alzò lo sguardo su di lui, sorpreso, come se non si fosse aspettato di trovarlo lì. Ma dove altro _sarebbe potuto essere_? Addormentato sul divano, pensò John, come Sherlock aveva predetto.

Sherlock salì le scale lentamente, guardandosi i piedi, cosa molto poco da lui.

"Stai bene?" chiese John, incerto, quando Sherlock arrivò in cima.

E poi Sherlock lo spinse contro il muro del pianerottolo e lo baciò.

John avrebbe voluto formulare un qualche pensiero, ma la sua mente si svuotò del tutto. Il muro alle spalle, Sherlock di fronte e le labbra di Sherlock premute contro le sue, ardenti e determinate, e la mente di John fu _svuotata_.

Fino al momento in cui i pensieri vi rientrarono e nella mente di John vi fu _di tutto_. Lasciò cadere l'attizzatoio e strinse il colletto del cappotto di Sherlock, lo trasse a sé, tenendolo vicino, e rispose al bacio.

E non ci fu niente di strano o insolito in questo. Era solo un bacio. E, per di più, un bacio che sarebbe dovuto avvenire molto tempo prima. John aveva passato tanto tempo a preoccuparsi che baciare Sherlock Holmes fosse al di là delle sue possibilità, che ci sarebbe stato _dell'altro_ al riguardo, e invece era la perfezione, totale e senza pari. John era stato innamorato di lui per anni, ma in quel momento era assolutamente _stregato_. Ogni particella del suo essere dissolta in un calore indistinto che scivolava verso Sherlock, prigioniero del suo campo magnetico. Certamente John aveva avuto una vita prima di questo, ma non riusciva a ricordare come fosse stata, perché ora era _questo_ ed era divina. Di certo, da qualche parte, s'innalzavano le note dei violini e un coro raggiungeva il culmine di un crescendo.

Sherlock si ritrasse, il che permise all'ossigeno di riversarsi nella bocca e nel naso di John. Non che gliene importasse particolarmente.

"L'attizzatoio del caminetto?" disse con voce profonda e divertita.

John lo ignorò e usò la mano appoggiata sul suo colletto per avvicinarlo di nuovo a sé, e le sensazioni del bacio cambiarono, passando dal primo, gioioso impeto di _è vero e sta succedendo_ a _dannazione non sta succedendo abbastanza in fretta_. Questo era il momento, pensò John, in cui in un film ci sarebbe stata una dissolvenza, perché il bacio portava ad un ambito bagnato, caotico e pornografico, più aspro e decisamente più incalzante. E ora, pensò John, ora sì che tutto sarebbe diventato strano,  ma tese le mani sul largo petto di Sherlock, privo del benché minimo accenno di rotondità, e non percepì altro che un bisogno impellente di strappare quegli osceni bottoni dalla sua camicia e _sentire il suo sapore_. Sentì Sherlock indurirsi contro di lui, l'erezione evidente pur sotto tutti gli strati di vestiario, e John attese un flusso d'esaltanti sensazioni d'allarme che non arrivò mai, che fu completamente sommerso dal suo estremo desiderio di vedere se riusciva a far _impazzire_ Sherlock di piacere.

Sherlock interruppe il bacio, ma non si allontanò d'un millimetro. Si appoggiò pesantemente a John, bloccandolo contro la parete, e posò il viso sul collo di John, baciandolo. Un morbido, casto, leggero tocco delle sue labbra.

All'improvviso, John si accorse che sarebbe potuto benissimo piombare a terra. O scoppiare in lacrime. Strinse gli occhi e li tenne ben chiusi, passando le dita tra i folti riccioli di Sherlock, tenendolo stretto a sé. Sherlock lo _amava_ , si accorse. Sherlock lo _adorava_. Si vedeva benissimo. Come poteva essergli sfuggito tanto a lungo?

Avrebbe voluto chiedere scusa. E invece quel che disse fu qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto dire secoli prima: "Ti amo".

Sherlock sollevò il capo e lo guardò. Lo _guardò_. Le sue labbra erano gonfie, rosate e umide, le pupille dilatate al massimo, i capelli in disordine. Ogni sua particella apparteneva a John e l'accorgersene fu così … così … innegabile. L'aveva forse saputo per tutto quel tempo? S'era per caso crogiolato in questa consolazione senza mai riconoscerla per quel che era?

"Come puoi chiedermi se usciamo insieme?" disse Sherlock, ancora senza fiato. "Siamo _sposati_."

"Sono un idiota," disse John.

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo, il che a John parve esilarante, vista la loro posizione al momento, e iniziò a ridere senza riuscire a smettere. Sherlock strinse le sopracciglia, pareva incerto su cosa pensare di questa allegria.

John strinse il viso di Sherlock tra le mani e gli diede piccoli baci, sempre ridacchiando. "Avremmo dovuto - mettere - delle stoviglie - di porcellana - nella lista nozze - le distruggi sempre," riuscì a dire, e rise ancora più forte. "Un nuovo tostapane," disse col fiato mozzo, "per rimediare al fatto che hai messo una coda di topo nel nostro."

"Posate," disse Sherlock. "Un buon set di coltelli."

"Asciugamani nuovi. Decisamente."

"Maglioni."

"Non si mettono i maglioni sulla lista nozze."

"Li avremo nella nostra. In quanto a maglioni sei messo malissimo."

"Scemo," disse John, e Sherlock lo baciò di nuovo, un bacio che sapeva di felicità, della cosa giusta. Erano passati oltre quella sensazione di impellenza, ritornando a una piacevole, pigra condizione di blanda eccitazione che lo permeava tutto, e John pensò che avrebbe potuto galleggiare in quella sensazione per sempre, voleva crogiolarvisi. "Tè?" chiese, quando Sherlock si ritrasse.

Sherlock gli sorrise. "Sì."


	16. Chapter 16

John preparò il tè. Sarebbe stata una tazza di tè esattamente come tutte le altre che John aveva preparato per loro, se non fosse che, proprio prima di questa tazza di tè, si erano baciati. Sarebbe dovuto essere un avvenimento eccezionale, incredibile, e nondimeno  lui stava lì, in cucina, intento a fare il tè, come se niente di straordinario fosse accaduto. Tutto, nella sua vita, sembrava andare per il verso giusto. Il mondo era tutto un affannato precipitarsi intorno a lui, ma John Watson si sentiva perfettamente _calmo_ nella sua soddisfazione.

Entrò in soggiorno con le loro tazze di tè e si sedette sul divano con Sherlock. Le loro gambe formavano un po' un intrico inestricabile, ma ciò non era insolito, sul divano. Non c'era niente di estremamente insolito in quella posizione, niente fuori dall'ordinario. Era un'altra notte qualunque al 221B di Baker Street.

Sherlock soffiò per raffreddare il tè, come sempre faceva. John lo guardava, guardava quelle labbra, come aveva fatto molte altre volte, solo che adesso quelle labbra l'avevano baciato e lui le aveva baciate. John aspettava di sentire qualcos'altro a parte la _gioia_ , ma non c'era nient'altro, il suo petto era gonfio d'euforia, non lasciava spazio per alcunché.

"E il caso?" chiese John.

Sherlock fece una smorfia. "È stato Abe Slaney."

"Li ha uccisi tutti e due?"

"Agli occhi di un idiota, pareva apparentemente un omicidio-suicidio."

"Certo," convenne John, così pieno d'amore da trovare adorabile tutto in lui.

"C'è stata, credo, una quantità d'insulti minima da parte mia. Ne saresti stato fiero." Sherlock sembrava orgoglioso di sé mentre sorseggiava il suo tè.

John si domandò cosa significasse, nel linguaggio di Sherlock, _una quantità d'insulti minima_.

"Non voglio," continuò Sherlock, "che pensi che ciò significhi che io debba andare sulle scene del crimine senza supervisione."

"Non me lo sarei neanche sognato," replicò John. "Ho detestato di doverti lasciar andare da solo, oggi."

"C'è Oliver a cui pensare," disse Sherlock.

"Sì. La cosa si sistemerà."

"Questo è lo stesso impulso che ti permette di credere negli eroi," disse Sherlock sospirando. "Sei un inguaribile ottimista."

"Specialmente stasera," disse John.

"No, lo sei sempre. Trovo adorabile il fatto che tu non te renda conto."

"Credi che io sia adorabile?" John non voleva ammettere che quell'aggettivo aveva fatto fare al suo cuore una piccola, strana capriola nel petto. Ma così era stato.

"Certo che penso che tu sia adorabile." Il tono di Sherlock pareva esasperato, piuttosto che dell'idea che John fosse adorabile. "Lo _sei_."

 _Sherlock Holmes pensa che io sia adorabile_ , pensò John, che non riusciva a spiegarsi perché quel pensiero dovesse farlo sentire come se i suoi polmoni fossero pieni d'elio.

"Cosa voleva Mycroft?" chiese Sherlock, sempre sorseggiando il tè.

Il cervello di John ci mise un attimo per mettersi sui giusti binari, e poi si guardò intorno, per trovare dei segni rivelatori nell'appartamento. "Come sai che Mycroft è stato qui?"

"I nuovi cubi, ovviamente. Sei sempre stato parsimonioso, non hai mai portato Ollie fuori per compere senza di me e certamente non l'avresti fatto per comprare qualcosa di frivolo come ulteriori giocattoli. E la signora Hudson non avrebbe comprato dei cubi da costruzione con la tavola periodica. Ergo, Mycroft. Cosa voleva?"

"Vedere suo nipote."

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo e continuò a sorseggiare il suo tè. "Non ha interesse per i nipoti."

"Non credo sia così. Credo che voglia bene a Oliver."

"Tu credi che voglia bene a me," gli ricordò Sherlock con eloquente scetticismo.

"È _vero_."

"Ottimista," gli disse Sherlock in tono pacato, a mo' d'accusa, e passò una mano sul polpaccio di John.

La cosa era a dir poco sconvolgente. Guardò la mano di Sherlock muoversi lungo la sua gamba e sentì la necessità di darsi mentalmente una scossa per essere sicuro che fosse tutto reale. "Tuttavia, ha sollevato una questione che credo meriti, forse, una discussione seria," suggerì John, esitante.

Sherlock, con la mano che ora massaggiava la parte inferiore del piede di John, il che risultava un milione di volte più piacevole di quanto sarebbe teoricamente dovuto essere, lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato. "Mycroft aveva qualcosa di _sensato_ da suggerire?"

"Pensa che dovremmo sottoporre Oliver a dei test."

Sherlock lasciò andare il piede di John, cosa che a quest'ultimo non piacque affatto. "Per tendenze sociopatiche?" chiese in tono duro.

"No. Per … per _tutto_ , suppongo. Per _qualunque cosa_."

"La soluzione di Mycroft a tutto è _fare dei test_. Mycroft ripone troppa fiducia in quel che hanno da dire gli 'esperti'."

"Anche tu sei preoccupato per questo," lo interruppe John, tranquillo. "Ho letto il quaderno di Oliver. Stai raccogliendo dati, quanti più possibile, e li confronti con quelli degli altri cloni. Sei preoccupato anche tu per questo, e stai facendo tutto quanto è in tuo potere per fermarlo. Questo è quanto può fare tuo fratello."

Sherlock fissava il pavimento con aria minacciosamente scontenta. John non era entusiasta che quell'espressione avesse fatto la sua comparsa sul viso di Sherlock a così breve distanza dal loro primo bacio, ma questa, pensò, era una discussione importante in cui probabilmente la sua libido non doveva impicciarsi.

"Avevo 31 anni quando mi sono buttato," disse Sherlock di colpo. "31 quando diedi a Mycroft alcuni capelli col mio DNA, che usarono per creare Oliver. Ciò significa che Oliver ha già 31 anni, in pratica. Significa che ha cominciato la sua vita con 31 anni già vissuti, anni che non ha avuto, che non avrà, ma che, ad ogni modo, peseranno contro di lui, perché, a meno che non trovi un espediente per cambiare le cose, Oliver sarà privato di un intero terzo della sua vita. La speranza di vita media di un uomo nel Regno Unito è di 79 anni. Ciò vuol dire che Oliver morirà a 48 anni. 48, John. 48 è … _niente_. Per l'amor del cielo, a me ci sono voluti più di trent'anni solo per _avvicinarmi_ allo stile di vita che volevo, e lui sarà-"

"Non sai niente di tutto questo per certo," lo interruppe John, decidendo di aver sentito abbastanza. Non potevano vivere così, con la speranza di vita di Oliver come un orologio che ticchettava a mo' di spada di Damocle sopra le loro teste. "È un bambino sano e non sai-"

Sherlock alzò la testa e guardò John, gli occhi che mandavano faville. "Lo so perché è _scienza_ , John. A meno che non trovi un accorgimento per cambiare il processo scientifico, è così che succederà. E tenendo conto del fatto che non so nemmeno spiegarmi come lui faccia ad essere vivo ora, non so come farò a sistemarlo. Quel che so è che non voglio che finisca chissà dove in un qualche laboratorio del governo, punzecchiato e pungolato, costretto a capire cosa tutti si aspettano che dica perché possa semplicemente uscirne e venire a casa da noi. Se quel che ha sono 48 anni, saranno i 48 anni più felici che qualcuno abbia mai vissuto su questa terra."

"Ok," disse John. "Ok. Va bene. Sono d'accordo." E poi John fece qualcosa che moriva dalla voglia di fare da così tanto tempo da non ricordarsi nemmeno di non averla mai desiderata. Per la prima volta, si chinò in avanti e lisciò con la mano i riccioli di Sherlock, posandola poi sulla sua nuca, sperando che fosse un gesto rasserenante e di conforto. Sherlock chiuse gli occhi e andò incontro alla pressione delle sue dita, quindi John pensò di aver fatto centro. "Sono d'accordo," ripeté, e, inspirando profondamente, gli accarezzò i capelli, cercando di non farsi prendere troppo dal fatto che lo stesse facendo, perché, se solo gliel'avesse permesso, la sensazione dell'intimità gli avrebbe fatto girare la testa. "Ho detto di no a Mycroft." John fece un altro respiro profondo. "E poi ho pensato … Se ci fosse qualcosa …"

"Penso che potremmo farlo," disse Sherlock, sempre ad occhi chiusi.

"Pensi che potremmo fare cosa?"

"Potremmo servirci del laboratorio del St Bart's. Lo porteremmo lì, faremmo un dei prelievi di sangue e l'analizzeremmo, e potrei lavorare su quello, per gli esperimenti, e non avrebbe paura, perché si tratterebbe di noi. Sarebbe semplicemente … papà che fa pazzi esperimenti perché è così che papà fa, e il babbo che tollera la cosa perché è così che il babbo fa."

John tacque per un momento, poiché non se l'era aspettato. "Ci hai pensato su," si rese conto. Mentre John si agitava nel tentativo di rendere stabile la loro vita, preoccupandosi della propria identità, Sherlock aveva elaborato un piano per salvare la vita del loro figlio. Grazie a Dio aveva Sherlock.

Sherlock aprì gli occhi e lo guardò. "Ho pensato che potremmo fare il prelievo una volta al mese. Credo sia sufficiente e ragionevole. Almeno per ora. Avremmo bisogno solo di una piccola quantità."

John lo guardò a sua volta e ricordò di quando gli occhi di Sherlock erano stati quanto di più stupefacente avesse mai visto, e ora sapevano semplicemente di _casa_ : inesplicabili e dolorosamente familiari. John usò la mano che aveva posato tra i capelli di Sherlock per spingerlo in avanti e lo baciò.

Non era più il loro primo bacio, né il secondo, ma lo percepiva come un bacio che avvenisse ormai da anni, privo di nota eppure meraviglioso. Sherlock baciava con una finezza che John non si sarebbe aspettato, e John baciava bene, era stato per lui motivo di vanto nei giorni impetuosi della sua gioventù. Ma Sherlock lo baciava con un'efficacia estrema, con maestria; lo baciò finché John si ritrovò sdraiato di schiena sul divano con Sherlock in equilibrio sopra di lui. John lo guardò con sorpresa, senza fiato, stupefatto, _dolorante_.

"Gesù Cristo," disse John in un sussulto.

Sherlock sorrise e lo baciò di nuovo, lo baciò senza un criterio, a fondo, e John, determinato a reggere il confronto, rispose al bacio e, alla fine, Sherlock emise un piccolo suono disperato, in fondo alla gola, e si mosse, con le dita che affondavano tra i capelli di John, cosa che questi contò come una piccola vittoria. Si mosse in risposta, premendo in su, contro Sherlock, e udì il suono strozzato che emise, poiché la sensazione era _fantastica_. Non aveva del tutto previsto che le superfici del corpo di Sherlock, scolpite, dure e levigate, stese sopra di lui, avrebbero fatto _quell'_ effetto se premute contro il proprio corpo. Aveva voluto Sherlock - l'aveva sospettato, saputo, accettato - per molto tempo, ma ora lo _desiderava_ , tutta la sua persona. Sembrava la cosa più giusta che potesse mai fare, fare l'amore con Sherlock Holmes fino a farlo accasciare privo di sensi sul divano.

Sherlock si tirò indietro, ma non di molto, i suoi respiri che si riversavano sopra le umide labbra socchiuse di John. "Questa è in assoluto la mia fantasia _preferita_ ," disse Sherlock. La sua voce era bassa, insinuante, sesso allo stato puro.

Così, Sherlock si faceva delle _fantasie_ su di loro. John represse il brivido provocato da quell'idea, l'immagine di Sherlock seduto nel loro salotto, immerso nei suoi pensieri, intento non a una riflessione su un esperimento, bensì a qualche lurida scena di cui erano protagonisti. Sherlock, pensò John, si faceva probabilmente _brillanti_ fantasie. John voleva conoscere - voleva mettere in pratica - ciascuna di loro, una per una.

"Pomiciare sul divano come due adolescenti?" riuscì a dire, tra un respiro affannoso e l'altro.

"Oh, John," disse Sherlock, allontanandosi ancora di più cosicché John potesse vederlo meglio. Sherlock sogghignò, malizioso e ferino, e a John si mozzò il fiato per l'esitazione davanti all'immagine che l'altro gli presentava. E poi Sherlock si lasciò scivolare, deliberatamente e sapientemente, lungo tutto il corpo di John, gli occhi puntati sull'altro per tutto il tempo, oscuri scintillii carichi di ogni sorta di oscene promesse. "Molto più del semplice _pomiciare_."

John rinunciò a tentare di tenere lo sguardo fisso su Sherlock, gettando la testa all'indietro in cerca di aria, di requie dalla tensione che serpeggiava dentro di lui, perché Sherlock Holmes era una specie di dissoluto dio del sesso o qualcosa del genere, e se John l'avesse saputo l'avrebbe fatto molto tempo prima. Forse.

"Gesù Cristo," ripeté.

"Sherlock Holmes," lo corresse Sherlock, in tono quasi assente, slacciandogli la cintura.

John si appoggiò sui gomiti per vedere meglio cosa Sherlock stesse facendo. Questo significava anche che avrebbe potuto alzare lo sguardo per vedere se la porta del soggiorno fosse chiusa, ma ciò avrebbe richiesto di staccare gli occhi da Sherlock e non avrebbe voluto farlo per tutto l'oro del mondo. "Non sarebbe meglio andare in camera?" chiese, cercando di fingere di non avere l'acquolina in bocca per l'aspettativa, perché, in apparenza, aveva davvero voluto che Sherlock lo mettesse in bocca.

Sherlock lo guardò con un sopracciglio inarcato mentre gli slacciava i jeans. "C'è un bambino in camera mia."

"Anch'io ho una camera," disse John, alzando però i fianchi cosicché Sherlock potesse fargli scivolare di dosso i pantaloni.

"La tua camera è lontana, di sopra." Sherlock si chinò in avanti e percorse con la punta della lingua l'erezione di John, ancora prigioniera del tessuto. Una leggera provocazione. John ricadde sul divano in quella che, ne era certo, era una comica mancanza di grazia. "Vuoi fermarti e andare di sopra?" chiese Sherlock, la bocca socchiusa davanti ai pantaloni di John, le parole praticamente soffiate su di lui.

John pensò che fosse abbastanza evidente, data la posizione di Sherlock, che la risposta a quella domanda era _no_. Quindi non si curò di rispondere. Si concentrò, invece, sul tentare di respirare.

Sherlock si sbarazzò dei pantaloni di John e questi chiuse gli occhi, stringendoli forte, aspettando e concentrandosi per non venire non appena la bocca di Sherlock l'avesse toccato, poiché, all'improvviso, quella possibilità sembrava assai reale.

"J0hn," disse Sherlock. Il tono era quello che adottava quando John aveva appena attaccato qualcuno al posto suo e si stava accertando che non ci fossero ferite. Stranamente professionale per un quadro così intimo. "Guardami," disse.

John aprì gli occhi e abbassò lo sguardo su Sherlock.

Sherlock si leccò le labbra, pareva … nervoso? Sherlock, che l'aveva appena baciato mandandolo nell'oblio e gli aveva levato i pantaloni di dosso. Sherlock, il cui viso era posizionato proprio sopra l'erezione di John.

"Dimmi …" disse Sherlock, cauto. "Dimmi di sì."

John sapeva a quale domanda stesse rispondendo in quel frangente. _Dimmi di sì, che lo vuoi. Che mi vuoi. Dimmelo._ John guardò Sherlock, allungò la mano e la posò tra i suoi capelli scompigliati, fissandolo dritto negli occhi. "Sì," disse, la voce quasi rotta per la sincerità di cui era intrisa.

Sherlock si spinse in avanti, sopra il corpo di John, e in un certo senso si muoveva sia nella direzione sbagliata che in quella giusta, perché quando le loro labbra s'incontrarono sembrò che tutta la perfezione del mondo fosse stata distillata in quel momento. Sherlock strattonava il maglione di John e la camicia sotto di esso, spingendole verso l'alto, allargando le mani sul petto dell'altro, che mormorò "Sì, sì, sì," mentre rispondeva al bacio di Sherlock. E poi le labbra di Sherlock si spostarono, giù lungo la gola di John, sopra la cicatrice, sul petto, e ogni volta che toccavano il suo corpo parevano imprimervi un marchio a fuoco. _Mio, mio, mio, mio_ , dicevano le labbra di Sherlock, e John ansimava e si muoveva per incontrare i suoi baci, mormorando "Sì, sì, sì, sì."

E quando, finalmente, la bocca di Sherlock si chiuse sulla sua erezione e succhiò, John emise un gemito, sentendo che era troppo. John lo guardò, giusto per assicurarsi che non fosse un sogno, e vide la scura testa di Sherlock. John strinse nelle mani quei seducenti riccioli e tirò, Sherlock mormorò un verso d'incoraggiamento, e John cercò disperatamente di fare il bravo e di non soffocarlo, ma era stato davvero troppo, per _tutto_ , e quando venne tremò e soffocò il suo grido con il cuscino del divano.

John non era sicuro di quanto tempo gli ci volle per riprendersi abbastanza da mettere a fuoco le loro reciproche posizioni. Quando ciò accadde, era lungo disteso sul divano, soddisfatto nella maniera più assoluta, e Sherlock era seduto sul pavimento, accanto a lui, il capo appoggiato contro il suo petto, gli occhi chiusi, le mani di John che accarezzavano assenti i suoi capelli.

"Non era la prima volta che lo facevi," osservò John fissandolo, poiché era vistosamente ovvio.

Sherlock sorrise, compiaciuto e stupendo. "Non avrai creduto a tutti quegli sproloqui sulla verginità da parte di Moriarty, eh?"

E di Mycroft, pensò John, ma non lo disse, perché aveva perfettamente senso che nessuno dei due avesse una visione corretta della vita sessuale di Sherlock. Continuò ad accarezzargli i capelli e si godette la calma intimità che era discesa sul loro salotto. Aveva passato molte serate tranquille in quella stanza con Sherlock, ma non era sicuro di riuscire a ricordarne una che fosse stata così rilassata. John ipotizzò che ci fosse stata tensione sessuale repressa che aveva reso elettrica l'atmosfera del loro salotto sin dal primo momento in cui vi erano entrati insieme. Aveva semplicemente passato il limite con Sherlock, ma si sentiva quasi come se ciò che aveva finalmente fatto fosse laurearsi, ottenere una promozione a lungo agognata o qualcosa del genere. Si sentì orgogliosamente trionfante, per la brillante strada in cui la sua vita si stava rivelando andare.

"A che stai pensando?" chiese alla fine, curioso, poiché Sherlock, appoggiato a lui, restava silenzioso e immobile.

Per un attimo, Sherlock non rispose. Poi, lentamente, "Sono felice. E fortunato. E sorpreso."

"Sorpreso?" gli fece eco John, perché _felice_ e _fortunato_ avevano senso, i pensieri di John erano più o meno sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda.

"Alle volte, John, sbaglio."

"Cosa? Prego? Cos'hai detto? Posso metterlo per iscritto?"

Sherlock sorrise e disse: "Sta' zitto."

John esitò, domandandosi se Sherlock stesse pensando ai poveri Cubitt su nel Norfolk. John s'era completamente dimenticato di loro. Forse era anche comprensibile. John non voleva sollevare l'argomento se Sherlock non ci stava già pensando, quindi si azzardò a dire, cauto: "Che cos'hai sbagliato?"

Sherlock aprì finalmente gli occhi. Sorrise a John, schietto e innocente. "Non posso rivelarti tutti i miei segreti, no?"

John glielo concesse, scuotendo brevemente la testa con fare indulgente. E poi disse: "Andiamo a letto."

L'espressione di Sherlock cambiò. Non era più così innocente. I suoi occhi si incupirono, interessati, e quando parlò la sua voce era un basso rombo. "Sì."

***

C'erano cose che John Watson sapeva, grazie alla sua formazione medica. Una di queste era come trovare la prostata, cosa che fece con infallibile precisione e inesorabile pressione, trasformando Sherlock in una convulsa massa di parole senza senso, implorante, nel suo letto, ed era l'impresa più straordinaria che avesse mai compiuto, decise John, guardando Sherlock tremare di piacere. L'altro faceva prepotenti richieste a letto - prevedibile - e tirava forte i capelli di John per portarlo ai punti preferiti del proprio corpo. Gli piaceva un minimo di violenza e, quando raggiunse l'orgasmo, gridò il nome di John, il quale fu abbastanza sollevato che due piani li separassero dalla signora Hudson.

John andò alla ricerca di una salvietta e infilò rapidamente la testa nella camera di Sherlock. La stanza risuonava dei profondi e regolari respiri di Oliver, e John, soddisfatto, ritornò di sopra.

"Hai intenzione di dormire in questo letto?" chiese a Sherlock, che aveva decisamente l'aria di chi pianificasse di dormirci per almeno mille anni.

"John," disse Sherlock, assonnato, attraverso il cuscino che aveva requisito. "Non puoi portarmi così spietatamente all'orgasmo per poi buttarmi fuori dal tuo letto."

"Portarti così spietatamente all'orgasmo," ripeté John, ed entrò nel letto accanto a Sherlock.

"Mmm," disse Sherlock, chiudendo gli occhi.

"Ti amo," disse John, baciandolo sulla fronte.

"Mmm," disse nuovamente Sherlock, ma stavolta sorrideva.

"Oliver starà bene giù di sotto da solo?"

"Se piange, lo sentiremo. Comunque, dovrebbe dormire fino all'alba, e per quell'ora sarò sveglio." Sherlock fece un enorme sbadiglio, il che non sembrava molto a supporto della sua idea di alzarsi dopo poche ore.

John lo guardò, lì sdraiato nel suo letto, nudo, appagato e - assonnato e - soddisfatto, e si ritrovò a sorridergli sdolcinatamente. Come se avesse percepito il suo sguardo, Sherlock aprì gli occhi, e per un momento non fecero altro che guardarsi, in silenzio.

"È strano?" chiese Sherlock infine.

John rifletté, perché ogni singola cosa che era accaduta e che stava accadendo sarebbe potuta essere considerata _strana_. E tuttavia … "È perfetto. Tutto è perfetto. Sembra quasi che lo facciamo da sempre."

Sherlock sorride e chiuse di nuovo gli occhi. "Magari in una vita precedente."

"Magari siamo reincarnazioni, destinati a trovarci in ogni vita che conduciamo," suggerì John. Ciò avrebbe spiegato l'istantanea connessione tra loro, pensò, l'immediata e viscerale reazione che aveva avuto guardando Sherlock, l'idea che lui fosse la creatura più meravigliosa dell'universo e che gli avrebbe cambiato la vita.

"Come sei sentimentale," osservò Sherlock.

"Sei stato proprio tu a tirar fuori l'argomento della reincarnazione."

"Si vede che mi stai passando il tuo sentimentalismo."

"Non proprio," disse John, "ma ci si può pensare."

Sherlock ridacchiò. "Vuoi dormire?"

"Di certo ti rendi conto dell'ironia insita nel fatto che sia tu a porre questa domanda."

"Non è cortese essere sprezzante con il tuo compagno di letto a quest'ora della notte," ribatté Sherlock.

John scivolò verso il basso, cercando di mettersi un po' più comodo, posizionandosi in modo tale da essere di fronte a Sherlock, per studiare il suo viso. Dopo qualche istante, si azzardò a dire, sommessamente: "Sono contento che tu sia tornato a casa sano e salvo."

Sherlock, per tutta risposta, russò.

***

John si svegliò appoggiato su un fianco, con il viso rivolto al resto della camera. Sherlock era interamente appoggiato contro di lui, un braccio posato sopra la sua vita, il suo respiro sulla nuca. Si svegliò sorridendo e vide la sua stanza illuminata dai raggi del sole, poiché nessuno di loro aveva pensato di chiudere le tende la sera prima.

 _Alla faccia dell'alzarsi all'alba, Sherlock Holmes_ , pensò John, e si stiracchiò sontuosamente. Si era dimenticato di cosa si provasse ad alzarsi ed essere ancora scoppiettanti di soddisfazione. Si sentiva come una corda del violino di Sherlock, ancora vibrante per una tonalità perfettamente raggiunta molto tempo dopo che l'archetto era passato oltre. Anche se l'archetto era premuto contro di lui e non dava alcuna impressione di volersene mai andare. O qualcosa del genere. Forse la sua metafora a quel punto non reggeva molto.

John odiava di dover lasciare il letto. Voleva crogiolarsi nel glorioso pensiero di svegliarsi con Sherlock. Ma ci sarebbero state altre mattine per farlo, pensò John. Tutte le mattine. E qualcuno doveva pure controllare Oliver.

John scivolò cautamente via da Sherlock, si mise una t-shirt e un paio di boxer e scese di sotto. L'appartamento era tranquillo e immerso nella luce del sole, e John immaginò che si sentisse luminoso e contento, come lui. Entrando in camera di Sherlock si accorse che non era tutto tranquillo come era sembrato, poiché Oliver parlottava sommessamente tra sé nella culla. O parlottava con i pianeti appesi sopra di sé, sul modellino semovente del sistema solare. Una delle due.

John si avvicinò alla culla e vi sbirciò dentro. Oliver si teneva i piedi con le mani e, quando vide John, il viso gli s'illuminò di gioia. Mormorò a voce un po' più alta, più animata.

"Buongiorno anche a te," gli disse John, incapace di resistere all'impulso di sorridergli a sua volta mentre lo sollevava. "Grazie per averci lasciato dormire un po' di più."

Oliver disse qualcosa, senza dubbio traducibile con un _Non c'è di che_ , strinse nel pugnetto una ciocca di capelli di John e tirò: era il suo gesto d'affetto preferito.

John gli cambiò il pannolino e si apprestò a preparare la colazione, premendo _en passant_ l'interruttore del bollitore. Aveva appena finito di preparare il biberon e fermato il fiume del monologo mattutino di Oliver persuadendolo a mettersi la tettarella in bocca, quando Sherlock gli si avvicinò da dietro, gli si appoggiò contro e gli stampò un bacio un po' goffo alla base del collo.

John guardò fuori dalla finestra della cucina, posta proprio davanti a lui dal momento che aveva dato da mangiare a Oliver stando in piedi presso il lavandino, e sorrise. "Buongiorno."

Sembrava che Sherlock si fosse praticamente accasciato su John, a giudicare da quanto del suo peso John stava reggendo. "Torna a letto," borbottò Sherlock.

"Sto dando da mangiare al piccolo."

"Dagli da mangiare a letto."

"Sherlock," disse John, amabilmente, ma si ritrovò a farsi tirare da Sherlock in camera sua. Almeno s'era messo una vestaglia, pertanto non era nudo, ma aveva comunque un'aria un po' dissoluta, con i capelli sparati per aria in tutte le direzioni, mentre si trascinava nella sua stanza e sprofondava immediatamente nel letto.

Oliver spostò lo sguardo da Sherlock, immobile, a John, con interesse, quasi volesse dire _Posso stare anch'io con voi?_

"Non finché non sarai molto, molto più grande," gli disse John. "No, scusa, che dico? Neanche allora."

"Allora, lo porti a letto sì o no?" chiese Sherlock, la voce attutita dal cuscino.

"S'è appena alzato," protestò John, ma si sedette comunque sul letto con Sherlock, appoggiandosi contro la testata.

Oliver finì il biberon con entusiasmo, dopodiché John lo posò sul letto vicino a Sherlock. Barcollava ancora un pochino, ma stava rapidamente acquisendo la capacità di stare in equilibrio. John gli lisciò con la mano gli svolazzanti riccioli e pensò a quanto velocemente il tempo stesse passando. John si sentì come se finalmente tutto stesse andando per il verso giusto: la sua relazione con Sherlock era ora quel che avrebbe già dovuto essere da secoli, adesso c'era anche Oliver e tutto quel che John avrebbe mai potuto desiderare. Erano una _famiglia_ , pensò John; lo erano stati anche prima, John ne era stato consapevole, ma ora il tutto dava una maggior impressione di solidità. Una famiglia. Oliver mise le manine sui fianchi di Sherlock per tenersi in equilibrio e John pensò al futuro che il piccolo aveva davanti a sé, alla vita che avevano ancora da vivere, lunga e felice, tutti loro, insieme. E John voleva del tempo per prendersela con calma, così da potersene stare a letto con la sua famiglia per sempre.

La sua _famiglia_.

Oliver, diabolicamente allegro, picchiò coi pugnetti i fianchi di Sherlock. John lo lasciò fare, perché il piccolo sembrava così felice, ed egli stesso, disteso a letto con Sherlock Holmes, non voleva  far altro che bearsi della sua condizione.

"Fa il maleducato," borbottò Sherlock.

"È di buonumore," ribatté John. "E anch'io lo sono, tra parentesi." John lanciò un'occhiata a Sherlock, che pareva scontento, sebbene tenesse gli occhi chiusi. "Sono di ottimo umore," disse John, e chinò la testa in avanti per posare le labbra su quelle di Sherlock.

Percepì la bocca dell'altro incurvarsi in un sorriso. "Oh, davvero?"

"Mmm," disse John, concentrandosi per un momento sul bacio.

"Ti senti sessualmente appagato?" chiese Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes, la cui lingua era ormai a metà strada verso la sua gola, gli faceva una domanda del genere.

John si sentì arrossire fino alle radici dei capelli e si ritrasse. "Non davanti al bambino," lo sgridò in un sibilo.

"Hai cominciato tu." Sherlock aveva un'aria indifferente. "Stai arrossendo. Watson Tre-Continenti, non comincerai adesso ad arrossire per il sesso?"

"Non sto arrossendo," negò John, arrossendo palesemente.

Sherlock si stiracchiò come un gatto e allungò le mani verso Oliver, portandoselo sul petto. "Non è forse il babbo la cosa più adorabile che tu abbia mai visto?" gli chiese Sherlock, stampando con aria assente un bacio su una della manine di Oliver, ancora chiusa a pugno.

Oliver replicò con una saggia serie di monosillabi a caso.

"È d'accordo," tradusse Sherlock alla fine.

"Non vedo l'ora che sia adolescente e la smetta di essere d'accordo con te," commentò John, posizionandosi un po' più comodamente sul cuscino che aveva dietro la schiena e osservando soddisfatto Sherlock che baciava le dita di Oliver, il quale pareva piacevolmente incuriosito.

"Questo non succederà mai," disse Sherlock. "È il mio clone."

"L'ho detto e lo ripeto: non vedo l'ora," ribadì John.

Sherlock gli rifilò un'occhiata cupa, che lo fece sogghignare e gli fece venir voglia di baciarlo di nuovo. Come era potuto sopravvivere tanto a lungo senza baciare Sherlock Holmes? Si sentiva quasi in dovere di passare i successivi anni della loro vita insieme a rimediare a questa mancanza. Sarebbe ceduto all'impulso di baciare Sherlock ogniqualvolta ne avesse avuto voglia, almeno per un po'. Lestrade sarebbe stato scandalizzato. Beh, a questo punto, probabilmente più Donovan di Lestrade, in effetti.

"Andiamo al St Bart's oggi?" suggerì Sherlock, ora intento a sperimentare l'effetto del suo soffiare sulle dita di Oliver. Il piccolo si contorceva e rideva in braccio a Sherlock.

"Ma no," disse John, e appoggiò, protettivo, la mano sulla schiena di Oliver. "Voglio che oggi sia una giornata per noi. Solo per noi. Possiamo farlo? Voglio starmene a letto con te per ore. Non voglio separarmi da voi due. Non voglio che ci sia un mondo al di fuori del nostro. Che ne pensi?"

Quasi si aspettava che Sherlock rispondesse con _Noioso_. Quegli disse: "Poltrire tutto il giorno? Non lo fai mai."

"Non ho mai avuto una ragione per farlo prima d'ora."

"Non si poltrisce tutto il giorno con una _ragione_ per farlo. È un ossimoro. Si poltrisce tutto il giorno quando _non_ hai una ragione per essere altrove."

"Non è vero. Ecco perché non ti piace poltrire tutto il dì." John si girò più nettamente verso Sherlock, facendosi strada con il naso tra i capelli di Sherlock, perché ora poteva _farle_ , queste cose. "Poltrisci con me tutto il giorno. Leggeremo delle storie per Oliver e gli insegneremo a contare." John avvicinò la bocca all'orecchio di Sherlock, sussurrando: "E, quando farà un sonnellino, faremo pigramente l'amore."

"Ah, tu intendi "poltrire" come eufemismo per "sesso"," osservò Sherlock a voce alta.

"Non di fronte al bambino," sibilò John, sgomento.

"Adorabile," disse Sherlock, scuotendo leggermente la testa, prima di dare a John un rapido, intenso bacio dal quale questi si stava ancora riprendendo quando Sherlock balzò giù dal letto portandosi dietro Oliver e annunciando: "Ora di colazione."


	17. Chapter 17

John preparò la colazione, con il fin troppo semplice incentivo di due baci ben piazzati da parte di Sherlock. Non che di solito non preparasse la colazione, ma normalmente si limitava a lanciare a Sherlock del toast e a sperare che lo mangiasse. Ora, invece, preparava sandwich col bacon spiegando il processo a Oliver, seduto nel seggiolone con il teschio di Sherlock stretto tra le manine e un'espressione d'attenzione rapita in volto. Sherlock, seduto al tavolo della cucina, sparì dietro il suo giornale, degnandosi solamente di dire - _di nuovo_ \- che ormai Oliver doveva averne abbastanza del latte materno. John non gli fece caso e gli mise davanti un sandwich al bacon, che lui mangiò tutto. Sembrava che tutto quel che serviva per farlo mangiare fosse del sesso.

Piovve per la gran parte della giornata, con le gocce che picchiettavano sui vetri delle finestre. Era gradevole e rilassante. John lesse a Oliver un libro su una pecora nera. Sherlock uscì fuori con delle fiale a raccogliere campioni di acqua piovana, per poi "salvare" Oliver dal libro sulla pecora nera e spiegargli cosa si potesse vedere in quell'acqua con il microscopio di papà. Quindi, John si distese sul divano, chiuse gli occhi e li ascoltò, con le loro voci che si mescolavano al rumore della pioggia.

La signora Hudson sporse la testa in salotto, sorrise radiosa al vedere quel bel quadretto domestico e disse a John che era "felicissima" per loro due.

John le indirizzò un sorriso di gratitudine e attese finché non lei scese al piano di sotto per alzarsi e andare in cucina. "Che intendeva dire con questo?" chiese.

"Tienilo." Sherlock posò Oliver in braccio a John. "Fa _i capricci_. Continua a  insistere che i vetrini dovrebbero essere lanciati in giro per tutta la cucina."

"Che sciocchino," disse John sarcastico.

Oliver spiegò bello chiaro e tondo chi esattamente avesse fatto _i capricci_.

John disse: "Sì, sì, lo so," e portò Oliver in camera di Sherlock, dove gli cambiò il pannolino e fece due passi con lui finché non si addormentò, nel bel mezzo delle sue declamazioni.

Quindi John andò in salotto, dove il suo altro Sherlock Holmes s'era piazzato sul divano. "Va' un po' più in là," gli disse.

Sherlock si mise seduto per fare posto a John.

"Dorme," disse John, sedendosi.

"Ah, è tempo per il sesso, allora?" Sherlock si rimise giù immediatamente, con la testa in grembo a John.

John avrebbe protestato, se non fosse stato per il fatto che la testa di Sherlock era appoggiata sul suo grembo. "È solamente il nostro secondo giorno come coppia, cerchiamo di far finta che il romanticismo non sia già svanito."

Sherlock tenne gli occhi chiusi mentre diceva: "Ti ho corteggiato per così tanti anni. Mettiti in pari, John."

"Cosa intendeva dire la signora Hudson?"

"Hmm?" Il tono di Sherlock suggeriva un certo disinteresse nei confronti della conversazione, il che era probabilmente dovuto al fatto che John aveva cominciato a pettinargli distrattamente i capelli con le dita. John ne aveva fatto un'ossessione, di toccare i capelli di Sherlock di punto in bianco. Un'ossessione potente quasi quanto quella di baciare Sherlock.

"Quando è passata, ha detto che era felicissima per noi due."

"Certo che lo è. Ha cercato di metterci insieme dal primo momento che ti ha _visto_. Sapessi quanti discorsi mi sono dovuto sorbire ogni volta che uscivi dall'appartamento."

John sbatté le palpebre, sorpreso. "Discorsi su cosa?"

"Su di te, ovviamente. Su quanto fossi desiderabile. Su come mi avessi portato l'allegria. Su come mi facessi ridere. Su quanto fossi intelligente, gentile, paziente e ostinato. Su quanto affascinante tu fossi. Eccetera."

"Ma … Non ero gay allora. Non penso. Non che lei sapesse. Non che _io_ sapessi."

"Eri innamorato di me, John," spiegò Sherlock in tono pratico. "Lo sapevano tutti tranne te, sai."

"La signora Hudson lo sapeva?"

" _Tutti_ lo sapevano, John," ripeté Sherlock.

John rifletté, poi chiese: "La signora Hudson pensa che io sia affascinante?"

Le labbra di Sherlock si incurvarono, divertite. "Non cercare di farti fare dei complimenti. Sei un uomo attraente, e lo sai."

"Quindi sa che stiamo insieme, ora. Credi che ... ci abbia sentito, la notte scorsa?"

"Improbabile. Non abbiamo fatto tanto rumore."

" _Tu_ hai fatto tanto rumore."

"Ci sono due piani tra lei e noi, ed era molto tardi. Ad ogni modo, invece della disperazione, sprizzi soddisfazione da tutti i pori e hai avuto uno svenevole sorriso stampato in faccia per tutta la giornata, quindi la signora Hudson non ha fatto altro che fare le proprie deduzioni. È brava con le deduzioni, sai."

"Non lo dici mai."

"Dico la verità," rispose semplicemente Sherlock.

John, pensieroso, continuò a pettinare i riccioli di Sherlock. Sherlock tacque e John pigramente si domandò se si sarebbe addormentato. Non parlava sul serio, quando si riferiva al sesso. Anche se non avrebbe obiettato se Sherlock avesse deciso di spostare la testa e passare all'azione. Era scioccante, per lui, il fatto che non solo voleva Sherlock, lo _desiderava_. Chi l'avrebbe mai detto? Sherlock Holmes, uomo dalla notevole maestria in termini di sesso.

"Hai delle domande," osservò Sherlock, come alle volte faceva.

"Chi c'è stato, prima di me?" John sentì la propria voce dire.

Sherlock aprì un occhio e lo guardò. "Non sono sicuro che sia un argomento di conversazione in cui ti vorresti inoltrare."

"Perché? Ti sei fatto, che so, un milione di persone?"

Sherlock alzò al cielo l'unico occhio aperto. Era meraviglioso a contemplarsi. "Non essere ridicolo, John."

"Va bene, allora. Non c'è bisogno entrare nello _specifico_. Mi stavo solo domandando-"

Sherlock chiuse gli occhio che aveva aperto. "Sei geloso e possessivo e non sono certo che-"

"Non sono geloso e possessivo!" protestò John.

"Lo sei. Bada bene, non mi sto lamentando-"

"Quando mai sono stato geloso e possessivo? Tu ti imbucavi ai miei appuntamenti, eri geloso in maniera pazzesca. Mi mandavi quei ridicoli messaggi per farmi accorrere da te."

"Siamo in sintonia," disse Sherlock, senza curarsi di negare. "Non sono più uscito con nessuno da quando ti ho conosciuto, pertanto, se è alla gelosia tradizionale che pensi, non è di questo che si tratta. Ma sei geloso quando mi concentro su qualcosa che non sia te. ma Diventi più imbronciato, non da subito, ma progressivamente, e più a lungo io sono assorto nelle mie occupazioni, peggio è."

"Beh, è perfettamente comprensibile. Non è facile sopportare la sensazione di venire ignorati."

"Tanto più quando la persona che ti ignora è la persona che ami. E una volta che hai deciso che qualcosa o qualcuno ti appartiene, difendi ferocemente il tuo territorio. L'hai fatto con Oliver per quanto concerne Mycroft. L'hai fatto con me quando si trattava di Moriarty, per tutto il tempo. In effetti, eri geloso di Moriarty. Credo tu pensassi che lui fosse per te l'unica minaccia plausibile, una persona che io avrei potuto trovare più affascinante di te. E, una volta deciso che volevi passare la tua vita con me, al 221B, brontolavi con chiunque osasse suggerire altrimenti. Come, per esempio, tua sorella. Quindi, sei geloso e possessivo e non credo dovremmo discutere dei miei trascorsi sessuali."

"Va bene," concesse John. "D'accordo. Magari un pochino. È solo che non sapevo che avessi una vita sessuale di cui parlare fino a ieri."

"Perché non valeva la pena di parlarne. La gente comune pare trovare il sesso così interessante. È così banale, biologicamente parlando. Mi chiedo chi possa avere del tempo per lasciarsi annebbiare tanto la mente da qualcosa di tanto ridicolo. Ho fatto sesso, ma non ho mai capito che senso avesse."

John continuò ad accarezzare i capelli di Sherlock e cercò di evitare d'irrigidirsi per la tensione, cosa che l'altro avrebbe notato. Tentò un tono disinvolto. "È qualcosa che hai fatto perché hai pensato di averne bisogno?"

Sherlock tacque per un istante, poi aprì gli occhi. "No. Non ne vedevo il senso. Poi, ti ho conosciuto. E all'improvviso ho capito perché tanti intorno a me dessero tanta importanza al sesso. Perché volevo te, tutto di te, ti volevo sdraiato, nudo, davanti a me, per sentire il tuo sapore fino a poter riconoscere ogni parte di te ad occhi chiusi. E tu, col respiro mozzato, avresti pronunciato il mio nome e pensato a nulla se non a me, e ti avrei portato tanto piacere che mi avresti bramato come una droga. E volevo che tu facessi lo stesso con me. Volevo che facessi sparire, per me, ogni cosa al mondo tranne te, volevo che mi facessi sprofondare in questa sensazione fino a perdere il respiro e a implorare sollievo. Poi, volevo che mi ci facessi sprofondare ancora un po', solo per dimostrare che puoi farlo, e tu saresti mio, e io sarei tuo, e non saremmo più riemersi, saremmo semplicemente sprofondati insieme."

John lo fissò, la gola secca. Riusciva a sentire il sangue pulsare nelle vene, denso e violento, e non riusciva a capacitarsi di come non si fosse accorto di quanto risolutamente avesse _voluto_ Sherlock prima di allora. Sherlock aveva ragione, era come una droga per lui; era come se fosse passato troppo tempo dall'ultima dose e, ora che l'aveva lì davanti a sé, si sentiva in preda alle vertigini per l'aspettativa di come sarebbe stato. "È in quel modo che ti voglio," disse, con voce bassa e roca. Era assurdamente eccitato e ancora non avevano fatto _nulla_.

Sherlock si mise a sedere, le pupille già dilatate allorché stringeva con le mani il colletto di John e lo traeva a sé, finché John non poté vedere altro che gli occhi di Sherlock, fissi nei suoi in uno sguardo penetrante. "Non sono questo genere di persona con nessun altro, John," disse con voce malferma. "Non il genere di persona che … _desidera_."

"Solo per me," disse John, e, sebbene l'avesse intesa come una domanda, risultò piuttosto come un comando, un ringhio.

"Solo per te," confermò Sherlock, e John lo baciò, violentemente, prepotentemente, un bacio che pareva più una rivendicazione, un modo di rimuovere ogni traccia di tutte le bocche che avevano baciato quella di Sherlock prima della sua.

"Nessun altro," sussurrò John, in quel non-spazio che c'era tra loro.

"Mai," disse Sherlock, e si aggrappò al bacio, rifiutandosi di interromperlo anche mentre si spostava per mettersi completamente a cavalcioni sopra John, premendo contro di lui.

John percepiva l'erezione di Sherlock, forte e imperiosa, e all'improvviso la desiderò, desiderò il suo peso contro di lui, nella sua mano, nella sua bocca. L'erezione di John pulsò al solo pensiero, alla provocante pressione del corpo di Sherlock contro il suo.

"Di sopra," John mordicchiò forte il labbro inferiore di Sherlock, lo prese tra i denti e tirò, soddisfatto nel momento in cui Sherlock ansimò di piacere. "Ora."

Sherlock scese in fretta dal suo grembo e si avviò verso le scale. John lo raggiunse all'altezza dell'ingresso del soggiorno, lo fece girare e lo baciò a fondo, leccandogli la bocca, mandando giù il suo sapore. Sherlock gemette, afferrando i capelli di John e rispondendo al bacio nello stesso modo.

John gli diede una spintarella. Il piede di Sherlock colpì il primo gradino e lui inciampò, afferrandosi però alla balaustra prima che potessero accasciarsi per terra, sempre senza rompere il ritmo del bacio, il reciproco dare e ricevere delle loro lingue. John, con le mani strette a coppa sulla nuca di Sherlock, si rimise in equilibrio e, avvinghiati assieme, salirono le scale barcollando. Ormai il desiderio di John era giunto a un punto tale per cui non gliene importava più niente se alla signora Hudson fosse risultato troppo ovvio cosa stesse accadendo.

Entrarono in camera di John praticamente cadendo in avanti, insieme, e finalmente John si staccò dall'altro, tirandosi via la maglietta. "Via," ansimò. "Via tutto."

Per fortuna nessuno dei due si era del tutto vestito durante la loro giornata d'ozio, quindi ci volle loro un niente per svestirsi. John spinse Sherlock sul letto, dove quegli andò di sua spontanea volontà, con un piccolo rimbalzo quando atterrò sul materasso. John cadde sopra di lui, bloccandolo con il proprio peso, intrappolando le loro erezioni tra i loro corpi, un delizioso tormento.

"Mio," disse John, mordendo il collo di Sherlock, proprio sopra la clavicola, lasciandogli un succhiotto.

Sherlock emise un verso strozzato che sarebbe potuto benissimo essere il nome di John, inarcando il bacino su e giù dentro l'altro, le anche che si muovevano a strattoni, disperate, le mani che andavano frenetiche su e giù per la schiena di John.

John afferrò le mani di Sherlock, bloccandogliele sopra la testa, e succhiò il punto del suo collo che aveva appena baciato. Sherlock, ormai incapace di proferire motto, gemette.

"Non voglio che te ne scordi mai," disse John, lasciandogli andare le mani e muovendosi verso il basso lungo il suo corpo, alternando baci a colpi di lingua, morsi e morsetti. Sherlock strinse i capelli dell'altro tra le dita e tirò. "Tu - così - tu sei mio."

"Sì, sì, sì," cantilenò Sherlock, contorcendosi sotto di lui, e John, posando le mani sui suoi fianchi, pensò a lui, disperato, ansimante, e a come non si fosse mai mostrato così _umano_ per nessun altro, come non fosse mai stato _così_. "Ovv-" iniziò Sherlock.

John lo interruppe stringendo in bocca la sua erezione. Era stato audace da parte sua, e lo portò a soffocarsi in maniera decisamente poco attraente, ma, a quanto pareva, a Sherlock non importava, perché si limitò ad ansimare: " _Cristo_ ," e strinse la presa sul piumino.

John succhiò, con attenzione e precisione, cercando di compilare un catalogo mentale come quello che Sherlock aveva già memorizzato su di lui. Ma John non l'aveva mai fatto prima - la notte prima aveva evitato di usare la bocca, sentendosi impacciato al riguardo - e voleva che gli riuscisse bene, provando delle tecniche che egli stesso aveva sempre gradito e tentando di determinare quale Sherlock preferisse.

Sembrava che Sherlock le preferisse tutte, perché gemette parole senza senso e tirò i capelli di John con tanta forza che gli avrebbe fatto male, se questi non fosse stato così dannatamente eccitato da tradurre ogni stimolo fisico in piacere.

John si ritrasse, cercando di mettere una certa distanza tra lui e Sherlock, di riportare la situazione sotto controllo.

Sherlock lo afferrò, lamentandosi: "Per l'amor di Dio, finisci quel che hai iniziato."

John resistette. "È piacevole?"

"Sai benissimo che lo è," sbottò Sherlock, "smettila di stuzzicarmi."

"Parlami," intimò John. "Dimmi cosa provi."

Ciò che John non aveva del tutto previsto era l'effetto che la voce di Sherlock avrebbe avuto su di lui, una voce di gola, acuta per il piacere, roca per la lussuria, profonda e oscura come il peccato, mentre ansimava: "È - fantastico - mio Dio - ancora - John - ancora - _John_ -"

Sherlock raggiunse l'orgasmo e John sputò, con assoluta mancanza di grazia, ma non gliene importava assolutamente niente, poiché sentire la voce di Sherlock pronunciare il suo nome _a quel modo_ era stato quasi troppo per lui. Appoggiò la fronte sull'anca di Sherlock, cercando disperatamente di riprendere fiato e controllo, perché se lo sentiva così duro da fargli male e temeva che, se avesse osato anche solo posare lo sguardo su Sherlock, gli sarebbe bastato per venire.

Sherlock, afflosciato sotto di lui, il petto che si alzava e si abbassava rapido, disse: "Ami la mia voce, vero?"

John chiuse gli occhi con forza. "Piantala di parlare."

Sherlock fece l'esatto opposto. "Vieni. Fallo per me."

Com'era possibile che Sherlock _dicesse_ cose del genere? John ebbe poco tempo per meravigliarsene, con il 2% del suo cervello che ancora funzionava. "Gesù Cristo," gemette. "Sherlock, ho bisogno di-" Mise una gamba a ciondoloni sopra Sherlock, nel disperato bisogno di premere sopra la propria erezione.

"Dio, sì, fallo, su di me," disse Sherlock, e John, incapace di resistere a un ordine del genere, si tirò in su ancora di più, ansimando per l'attrito, spingendo alla cieca, e c'era la pelle di Sherlock che scivolava, la sua mano che lo cercava, la sua voce nell'orecchio. John non aveva idea di cosa Sherlock stesse dicendo, ma questi continuò a parlare, e avrebbe anche potuto star recitando la Magna Carta, sarebbe comunque risultata _sconcia_ in quel momento: giunse all'orgasmo quasi immediatamente.

Ridotto a una massa sudata e inarticolata, si accasciò su Sherlock e imprecò. Con eloquenza, pensò.

"Mmm," convenne Sherlock, e John percepì il suo bacio sfiorargli la tempia.

John emise un sonoro respiro contro il petto di Sherlock. "Come abbiamo fatto a passare _anni interi_ senza farlo?"

"Eri un idiota."

John, con grande sforzo, rotolò via da Sherlock per rimettersi in posizione supina e si coprì energicamente gli occhi con le mani, sentendo il cuore che martellava ritornare lentamente a un battito regolare. "Assurdo."

"Ah sì?"

"Assurdamente spettacolare."

"È sempre così per te?"

"No. È sempre piacevole. Stavolta era qualcosa di completamente diverso."

Momento di silenzio. "Un altro genere di 'piacevole'?"

John spostò le mani e aprì gli occhi. Sherlock era sdraiato accanto a lui e non s'era mosso, ma John poteva percepire la tensione e la preoccupazione in lui. In effetti, John era probabilmente l'unica persona in grado di percepirle. "Un incredibile genere di 'piacevole'," affermò.

Ciò sembrò soddisfare Sherlock, che si rilassò.

John, ora contento che Sherlock fosse di nuovo tranquillo,  chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò trasportare dalle sensazioni. Sapeva che si sarebbe dovuto alzare e darsi una ripulita, e convincere Sherlock a fare altrettanto, ma era così confortevole lì, in quella stanza, insieme a letto, con i sommessi e regolari respiri di Sherlock, con _Sherlock_ accanto a sé. John non mosse un muscolo finché il bimbo non cominciò a piangere al piano di sotto.

"Hai ragione," mormorò Sherlock.

"Non è un qualcosa che io senta tanto spesso." John si stiracchiò in un tentativo di svegliarsi del tutto e, quindi, esausto, rotolò fuori dal letto.

"Oliver non dorme abbastanza."

John rise tanto che quasi cadde giù dalle scale.

***

La mattina seguente, al risveglio, John trovò il letto vuoto e udì una tremenda confusione di sotto. Sherlock gridava, Oliver strillava. Una scarica d'adrenalina lo buttò giù dal letto, annaspò alla ricerca della pistola nel comodino e volò giù dalle scale-

E quando irruppe nel salotto, pronto ad affrontare gli invisibili assalitori, sia Sherlock che Oliver si zittirono e lo guardarono con la medesima espressione di sgomenta confusione, come se si fossero aspettati che lui cogliesse al volo quel che stava accadendo e lui li avesse invece delusi.

"Che _diavolo_ state facendo?" ansimò John, dal momento che non c'era nessun altro nella stanza con loro, né tantomeno, chiaramente, alcun intruso o un qualche altro genere di problema.

"Facciamo pratica nel gridare," replicò Sherlock, come se fosse la cosa più normale di questo mondo.

"Proprio mentre sto cercando di _dormire_?"

Sherlock fece spallucce. Oliver fece quel gesto che spesso faceva e che in un qualche modo dava l'idea del fare spallucce.

John collassò sul divano e sospirò: "Miseriaccia," e chiuse gli occhi, inspirando profondamente per cercare di interrompere il flusso di adrenalina che scorreva nel suo corpo. Avrebbe tanto voluto svegliarsi con Sherlock di nuovo accoccolato contro di lui, iniziare la giornata con un po' di pigro sesso mattutino. Com'era stato piacevole il giorno prima, fare insieme il bagno a Oliver e poi l'amore in camera di John. Questi non riusciva a ricordare di aver mai fatto tanto sesso in ventiquattr'ore, e non voleva far altro che svegliarsi e crogiolarsi nel piacere della situazione.

Anche se, doveva ammetterlo, era più appropriato che la sua giornata cominciasse in quel modo. Era così che andavano le cose al 221B di Baker Street.

"Oliver e io siamo contenti che ti sia svegliato," annunciò Sherlock.

"Ci credo," borbottò John, rotolando via dal divano. "Tè e toast, presumo?"

"Sarebbe perfetto," confermò Sherlock. "Inoltre, abbiamo una giornata piena davanti."

John entrò in cucina brontolando fra sé e posò la pistola sul piano del tavolo per riempire il bollitore. Poi guardò la pistola. Probabilmente era meglio che, da quel momento in avanti, non ci fosse un'arma carica sul suo comodino. Oliver non era ancora in grado di muoversi da solo, ma presto o tardi ne sarebbe stato capace. Era necessaria una bella chiacchierata sulle norme di sicurezza con le armi da fuoco, pensò John.

John preparò tè e toast, un rituale che gli riportò calma e buonumore a tal punto che, quando rientrò in soggiorno, era molto più tranquillo. Posò il tè per Sherlock vicino alla sua poltrona e si chinò per dare un bacio a Oliver, che, seduto in braccio a Sherlock, brandiva una lente d'ingrandimento.

"Buongiorno, tesoro," disse al piccolo.

Oliver gli diede un colpetto con la lente.

Sherlock disse: "Chi di noi due stai salutando ora?"

E John all'improvviso si ricordò che sarebbe stato del tutto appropriato che lui chiamasse anche Sherlock in quel modo. Spostò lo sguardo da Oliver su di lui e sorrise. "Buongiorno, tesoro."

"Buongiorno," replicò Sherlock, e lo trasse a sé per un rapido bacio.

John si accomodò nella propria poltrona. "Gli hai dato da mangiare?"

"Sì. Sempre _latte_."

"Puoi provare con dell'altro, se ti va, ma, quel giorno, ti occuperai tu dei pannolini." John sorseggiò il suo tè, che era alla temperatura ideale, e ne bevve ancora un po'. Poi disse: "Parlavi di giornata piena. Cosa avevi in mente?"

"Porteremo Ollie al St Bart's, poi andremo a sposarci e, infine, trasformeremo la tua camera in stanza dei bambini."

John sbatté le palpebre, poi posò bruscamente la propria tazza. "Cos'hai detto?"

"Di certo converrai che non è auspicabile continuare a incespicare su per le scale quando vogliamo fare sesso."

"Spero che, alla fine, la smetteremo di pomiciare quel tanto che basta per salire le scale in sicurezza. E non davanti al bambino, ricordi?"

"Chi l'avrebbe mai detto, Oliver, che dei due genitori sarò io quello che ti insegnerà tutto sul sesso?" osservò Sherlock.

"Non ho problemi a impartirgli l'ABC dell'educazione sessuale, ma a tempo debito, e non quando riguarda, sai, _noi due_. Ma passiamo al secondo punto del tuo programma."

Sherlock inarcò un sopracciglio con aria interrogativa. "Andremo a sposarci?"

"Sì. Andremo a sposarci?"

"Naturalmente. Non è forse la cosa più logica?"

John lo fissò. "La cosa più _logica_?"

"Viviamo insieme, stiamo crescendo un bambino insieme e, adesso, la nostra relazione è-" Sherlock coprì per un attimo le orecchie di Oliver, "sessuale. Quindi, sì. Penso che sia logico."

"Perché condividiamo un appartamento, un bambino e un letto."

Sherlock era attonito. "Sì. Non è forse comune tra le coppie sposate?"

"Sì," convenne John, alzandosi in piedi. "Assolutamente. È proprio per quei motivi che le coppie decidono di sposarsi." Allungò le braccia per prendere Oliver in braccio.

"Che fai?"

"Lo vesto." John si voltò e uscì a passo di marcia dal soggiorno per entrare in camera di Sherlock. "Devi prepararlo per partecipare a un matrimonio, oggi." John aprì e chiuse con violenza i cassetti, rovistando tra i vestiti di Oliver finché non trovò un completino adatto. Oliver, in braccio a lui, lo guardava a bocca spalancata, scioccato.

"Sei sconvolto," disse Sherlock in tono perplesso, in piedi vicino all'uscio.

John lo guardò, fermo lì a fissarlo a sopracciglia aggrottate, stupefatto, come se non avesse mai visto nessuno comportarsi a quel modo. John si rigirò verso Oliver e gli cambiò il pannolino con spietata efficienza, mentre il piccolo lo fissava sempre a bocca aperta.

"Buona deduzione," sbottò John.

"Sei sconvolto che abbia suggerito di sposarci? Non vuoi farlo?"

"Sì." John chiuse i bottoni della tutina di Oliver e gli infilò una maglia. "Certo che voglio sposarti. Sono contento che tu sia riuscito a incastrare la cerimonia nei nostri impegni della giornata, tra un prelievo di sangue dal nostro bambino clonato e _la pulizia degli armadi_." John, finito di vestire Oliver, si raddrizzò e lo cacciò in braccio a Sherlock.

Sherlock e Oliver lo guardarono sorpresi, in apparenza del tutto scioccati dal suo comportamento.

"Preferiresti che tenessimo la tua stanza e lasciassimo a Oliver la nostra?" azzardò Sherlock.

John afferrò il cappotto. "No, no. Dovresti essere tu a fare quella decisione. Sei tu il più bravo a prendere decisioni, in fin dei conti."

"Che significa? E dove stai andando?"

John scese rapidamente le scale, sistemandosi addosso il cappotto. "Ci vediamo al St Bart's."

"John," disse Sherlock, brusco e al tempo stesso incerto.

"Ciao, tesoro," disse John, uscendo dal 221B sbattendo la porta e senza preoccuparsi di specificare chi avesse salutato, stavolta.


	18. Chapter 18

N.d.T.: Scusate per l'increscioso ritardo, sono state settimane molto pesanti con l'università e non ho avuto un attimo di pace per tradurre decentemente. Ecco a voi il sospirato capitolo 18!

 

John era al St Bart's quando vi arrivarono.

Sherlock avrebbe voluto fingere d'essersi aspettato che John sarebbe stato lì, ma la verità era che aveva passato un po' di tempo a girare in tondo per il salotto del 221B, temendo che non avrebbe mai più rivisto John, e tutto per aver trasgredito a cosa? Aver bruciato le tappe? Dopo che era stato così paziente per tanti anni, _ora_ aveva bruciato le tappe?

Il malumore di Sherlock contagiò anche Oliver, che si lamentò di tutto e tutti e non smise di piangere per tutta la durata del viaggio in taxi, a dispetto degli sforzi di Sherlock per calmarlo. In effetti, Oliver non smise di singhiozzare finché non vide John, seduto nel laboratorio del St Bart's a chiacchierare con Molly. Oliver allungò immediatamente la manina verso John, divincolandosi dalla presa di Sherlock per raggiungerlo, e John lo prese e lo trasse a sé, affondando il naso tra i suoi soffici riccioli. Nel farlo, incrociò lo sguardo di Sherlock.

"Su, su," gli disse in tono rassicurante, e Oliver si tranquillizzò.

"Vado a …" disse Molly, senza neanche curarsi di far finta che potesse esserci una conclusione per la frase, e uscì a passi frettolosi dal laboratorio.

"Non ero certo che saresti stato qui," disse Sherlock, anche se questo era l'esatto opposto di quel che aveva voluto dire.

"Scusami," disse John. "Davvero. Non volevo … Nessuno di voi."

Sherlock decise che ciò era imbarazzante, una sensazione che Sherlock odiava. Il suo metodo preferito per affrontarla era non ammetterla. Pertanto, si tolse il cappotto, lo appoggiò a una sedia e disse: "Credo che dovremmo dirlo a Molly."

John assunse un'aria guardinga, sempre cullando Oliver tra le braccia. "Dire a Molly cosa?"

"La verità su Oliver."

John sbatté le palpebre, sorpreso. "Davvero?"

"Lei è affidabile. E sarebbe più utile se lei lo sapesse, cosicché non parli in giro dei risultati dei test che facciamo su di lui." Sherlock stava frugando nei cassetti, alla ricerca di un ago e di fiale per il prelievo.

"Perché dovrebbe parlarne in giro?"

"Potrebbe farlo in buona fede, senza sapere che è meglio non parlare troppo di ciò che riguarda Ollie." Sherlock riuscì a trovare un ago piccolo a sufficienza per lo scopo, si rialzò e si rivolse a John.

John aveva un'aria … _esausta_. E aveva riposato bene la notte precedente, Sherlock era rimasto sdraiato per tutta la notte accanto a lui mentre dormiva come un ghiro, quindi non c'era motivo per cui dovesse sembrare così stanco. "Possiamo non farlo oggi? Possiamo dirlo a Molly un altro giorno?"

Sherlock lo studiò con aria critica, cercando di determinare la causa della sua stanchezza. Non è che si stava ammalando? "Stai bene?"

John annuì. "È solo che non è che smani per questo." Sembrava triste. "Vuoi che faccia io il prelievo?"

Sherlock esitò. Decise di rinunciare a cercare di scoprire cosa non andasse in John. Decise anche di non permettergli di fare il prelievo. John avrebbe saputo farlo efficientemente, ma sarebbe stato vile da parte sua lasciarglielo fare. Scosse la testa. "No, lo farò io. Avrà bisogno di qualcuno che lo consoli, e per questo sei meglio tu."

"Potresti consolarlo tu."

Sherlock lo ignorò, poiché spesso sparava sciocchezze del genere. Afferrò il braccio di Oliver, cercò la vena e si disse di farlo come se si trattasse di un bambino sconosciuto. Normalmente Sherlock non era così _schifiltoso_ nel fare le cose, l'idea che adesso lo fosse diventato era ridicola.

Oliver lo guardò per un momento con interesse, incuriosito dal perché Sherlock gli avesse preso il braccio, e poi questi gli conficcò l'ago nella vena e il piccolo letteralmente ululò di dolore, spaventato e scontento. Sherlock aveva molta esperienza con gli aghi, molta più di quanto John avrebbe gradito sapere, ma decisamente molta meno con pazienti vivi e non consenzienti. Non si era aspettato che Oliver si divincolasse a quel modo per sfuggirgli, urlando in preda a qualcosa di molto vicino al puro terrore.

"Tienilo, per favore!" sbottò Sherlock, cercando di farla finita il prima possibile.

"Ci sto provando," rispose John a denti stretti, posando una mano sulla testa di Oliver e dandogli un bacio. "Shhh," gli disse in un soffio, sommessamente. "Shhh. È quasi finita."

Oliver pianse. A dirla tutta, non si limitò a piangere. Oliver singhiozzava, disperato. Sherlock ci aveva fatto l'abitudine agli strilli di Oliver, e ce n'erano di tanti tipi diversi, ma mai ne aveva sentito uno così apertamente _ferito_. Se Sherlock fosse rimasto un altro po' ad ascoltarlo si sarebbe ritrovato accasciato al suolo, in lacrime, supplicando Oliver di perdonarlo.  Di perdonarlo di fargli un prelievo per salvargli la vita. Assurdo.

Quando ebbe prelevato abbastanza sangue, Sherlock fasciò il braccio di Oliver con una garza e si allontanò in fretta da lui. Più che vedere, percepì Oliver stringersi più forte a John, come se volesse rintanarsi il più lontano possibile da Sherlock. Questi poteva ben immaginare la sensazione di tradimento dipinta sul viso del bimbo. Conservava un vivido ricordo della prima volta in cui era stato spedito in un misterioso ospedale, a farsi punzecchiare e pungolare.

Era per questo che disse, scrivendo con cura la data sul campione di sangue: "Sta esagerando con la teatralità. Non fa così male."

"Non è per il _dolore_ , Sherlock."

No. Era il tradimento. Era il fatto che la persona che avrebbe dovuto tenerti al sicuro ti avesse abbandonato a quanto di più lontano c'era dalla sicurezza. Le cifre di Sherlock sferzavano l'etichetta come nere staffilate.

Oliver non aveva smesso di piangere, sebbene ora i suoi singhiozzi fossero attutiti, per cui Sherlock dedusse che avesse la testa affondata nella spalla di John. Questi disse: "Vado a cercare uno stetoscopio. Meglio approfittarne e fargli un esame completo, già che siamo qui."

Sherlock non rispose, fingendo di essere perso in contemplazione del pezzo di carta che aveva davanti, anche se, in realtà, non aveva idea di che cosa fosse. Tutto quel che sapeva era che John era uscito dal laboratorio chiudendo la porta dietro di sé. Sherlock si lasciò cadere su uno sgabello, si strinse la testa tra le mani  e si accasciò contro il banco di lavoro del laboratorio, rimanendo lì, immobile, per un po'. Gli sembrava ancora di sentire Oliver gridargli contro, da lontano.

La porta si aprì. Sherlock alzò la testa e si rimise di colpo a sedere, furioso che John l'avesse sorpreso in una tale posizione.

Ma non era John. Era Molly, che lo guardava con un'espressione di sincera preoccupazione.

"Va tutto bene?" chiese, esitante.

Sherlock soppesò la risposta. "No," decise. "Non va tutto bene."

Molly parve spaventarsi. "Non è che devi morire di nuovo, vero?"

Sherlock lo ritenne un timore più che legittimo da parte di Molly, ma non era molto dell'umore per certe cose. "No," rispose, secco.

"Bene, meglio così," disse lei allegramente, con una risatina nervosa che svanì non appena si accorse che Sherlock non era affatto divertito. "Oliver non sembrava contento," azzardò lei.

"Eufemismo," tagliò corto Sherlock, perché non voleva pensare a Oliver. E anche perché gli era venuto in mente che Molly sarebbe potuta essere utile con il suo altro problema. "Può darsi che abbia fatto arrabbiare John."

Molly pareva sorpresa. "John?"

"Sì."

"Oh, sono certa che non è così. Non lo fai mai davvero arrabbiare. Ti vuole troppo bene per prendersela, lo sai."

Sherlock ignorò quelle scempiaggini. "Ho detto che dovremmo sposarci."

Molly lo fissò, scioccata. Ma per quale motivo avrebbe dovuto esserlo? Non era _ovvio_? "L'ha detto a _John_?" chiarì lei.

"Sì. Certo. Ovviamente. E l'ho sconvolto."

"Quindi voi siete… una coppia?"

"Certo che sì. Stiamo crescendo un bambino insieme."

"Questo non significa… Intendo, sì, ho capito cosa vuoi dire, ma non sono sicura che John pensi-"

"E facciamo sesso," confermò Sherlock, impaziente, "che tutti, per ragioni idiote, sembrano pensare che sia la componente principale del rapporto di coppia."

"Oh," disse Molly, la quale chiaramente voleva ribattere con molte domande, ma si limitò a ripetere: "Oh."

"Quindi gli ho detto che dovremmo sposarci, e per questo s'è arrabbiato. Perché?"

Molly inarcò le sopracciglia. "Gliel'hai _detto_?"

Ah, pensò Sherlock. D'accordo, poteva essere una buona spiegazione. John detestava che gli si dessero ordini, magari aveva interpretato quella frase in quel senso.

Forse Sherlock, da un certo punto di vista, aveva ordinato a John di sposarlo, ma mai avrebbe voluto ammetterlo. "Beh," disse, facendo spallucce.

Sembrava quasi che lui si fosse messo a ballare nudo in giro per il laboratorio, tanto era comica l'espressione scioccata dipinta sul suo viso. "Non puoi semplicemente andare lì e _dire_ a una persona di sposarti. Non è così che funziona. Non è come chiedergli di passare a prendere il latte sulla via di casa, come un qualunque altro impegno in agenda."

E, in effetti, l' _aveva_ messo nella loro agenda, o no? L'aveva seppellito tra gli altri impegni e commissioni, niente più che un'ulteriore faccenda da sbrigare. Aveva pensato che John non avrebbe voluto troppe smancerie, che non ne avrebbe sentito il bisogno, che avrebbe riconosciuto il valore pratico del riconoscimento legale della loro relazione, per il bene di Oliver, per il loro bene. Ma, forse, visto il comportamento di John in reazione a quel che aveva fatto, s'era sbagliato.

Non ne azzeccava una, ultimamente. Era irritante.

Tamburellò con le dita sul banco di lavoro del laboratorio e guardò la fiala che conteneva il sangue di Oliver.

"Ollie sta bene, vero?" chiese Molly, esitante.

 _Oh, per essere un bambino clonato, sta splendidamente,_ pensò Sherlock, ma gli era sembrato che John avesse delle riserve sul confidarsi con Molly e non voleva farlo arrabbiare più di quanto avesse già fatto. Si rialzò in piedi e disse, in tono brusco: "Sta bene. È solo un piccolo lavoro di routine col sangue che voglio fare."

Molly pareva tutt'altro che convinta, ma si limitò a mordersi il labbro, ad annuire e a guardarlo. "Penso che John dirà di sì. Alla fine."

Sherlock quasi non si rese conto che lei stava parlando della faccenda del matrimonio. Ma certo, John avrebbe detto di sì perché Sherlock avrebbe dovuto fargli una certa _domanda_ riguardo al matrimonio invece che annunciarglielo e basta, come aveva fatto. Come aveva potuto combinare un tale pasticcio?

Fingendo una sfacciataggine che non sentiva per niente, Sherlock disse a Molly: "Ovvio."

***

John avrebbe dovuto saperlo, mentre camminava nel corridoio con Oliver che ancora strillava, che molto probabilmente avrebbe incrociato Mike Stamford. Ma non gli venne in mente, non finché Mike girò l'angolo e si fermò di botto, fissando John con il piccolo in braccio.

"Ah," disse John, gioviale, come se camminare per il corridoio cercando di consolare il bambino clone del proprio coinquilino-barra-partner fosse una situazione del tutto normale. "Mike. Ciao."

Oliver continuava a piangere, ma l'intensità degli strilli si stava ora affievolendo. Il piccolo, John percepiva, iniziava a pensare di avere messo in chiaro la propria posizione.

"John," rispose Mike, gli occhi puntati su Oliver, appoggiato alla spalla di John. Era chiaro che voleva fargli domande sul piccolo, ma si limitò a dire, educato come sempre, nello stesso modo in cui l'aveva fatto quel giorno nel parco, tanto tempo prima: "Come va?"

E John, ripensando a quel giorno nel parco, all'improvviso sorrise. Un giorno Mike Stamford l'aveva chiamato, e ciò aveva in qualche modo portato a quel frugoletto che John teneva in braccio. John era arrabbiato con Sherlock per l'ottusità che aveva dimostrato nell'imporgli il loro matrimonio e seccato che avesse mostrato scarsa empatia nei confronti di Oliver quando era sconvolto. Tuttavia, continuava a pensare che non avrebbe voluto che la sua vita fosse in alcun modo diversa. John non riusciva neanche a pensare a cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se Mike Stamford non l'avesse chiamato quel giorno.

Pertanto John, girandosi in modo tale che Oliver fosse di fronte a Mike, provando una scoppiettante sensazione di orgoglio per quanto intelligente e bellissimo Mike avrebbe visto che il bambino ovviamente era, disse: "Lui è Oliver."

Oliver tirò su col naso, trattenendo il respiro, e osservò Mike con quelli che per John erano inconfondibilmente gli intelligenti occhi blu-grigio-verdi di Sherlock.

Mike ricambiò lo sguardo di Oliver e, chiaramente incerto su come ci si aspettava che reagisse, disse: "Ciao, Oliver."

John si rendeva conto che una spiegazione era necessaria. "È figlio mio e di Sherlock," continuò John. Era la prima volta che lo diceva in modo così diretto, la prima volta che si sentiva _autorizzato_ a dirlo a quel modo, ma, in fondo, era questo che Oliver era, era probabilmente ora che tutti lo sapessero.

Mike alzò lo sguardo da Oliver a John e gli sorrise, un sorriso pieno di calore, comprensione e privo di sorpresa. "Era ora," fu quel che disse.

John incassò la risposta con un sorrisetto che tenne seminascosto dietro il capo di Oliver. "Lui è Mike," disse a Oliver. "Mike ha fatto conoscere me e papà."

"Suppongo quindi che ciò mi renda, in un certo senso, responsabile per la tua esistenza," disse Mike al piccolo in tono solenne.

Oliver pareva scettico riguardo a questa affermazione.

"Avete usato Sherlock come donatore, vedo," continuò Mike. "Sono due gocce d'acqua, eh? Non posso biasimarvi per la scelta, ma magari, in futuro, deciderete per un secondo?"

"Forse," rispose John, perché suonava molto meglio di " _Non voglio essere clonato_ ".

"Che stai facendo qui con lui? Vuoi indirizzarlo a diventare un medico da grande? O lo portate già in giro durante le indagini?"

"I consueti esami del sangue," disse John. "Stiamo aspettando che Sherlock finisca."

"Un'opportunità per aggiornarci sulle reciproche novità," decise Mike. "Chiaramente hai parecchie cose in ballo."

E fu così che John si ritrovò nell'ufficio di Mike Stamford. Per cercare di distrarre Mike dal suo immancabile interesse per la relazione tra Sherlock e John e per i dettagli della vita di Oliver, John prese in prestito lo stetoscopio di Mike per auscultare cuore e polmoni del piccolo, che sembravano perfettamente in regola. John pensò che avrebbe dovuto farlo più spesso a casa, ora che avevano deciso di tenere Oliver sotto più stretto controllo.

John aveva appena finito - e dato a Oliver lo stetoscopio perché lo osservasse più da vicino, in quanto non aveva smesso un momento di dargli dei colpetti - quando Sherlock comparve alla porta.

John lo guardò. Pareva irrigidito e imbarazzato, insicuro, e John odiava che Sherlock si sentisse così. Per quanto irritante l'arroganza di Sherlock potesse essere, John la preferiva a quella vulnerabilità che si annidava dentro di lui e si vedeva quando veniva intaccata la superficie. John odiava quando era _lui stesso_ ad intaccare la superficie. Sherlock aveva parlato del matrimonio nel modo sbagliato, ma John aveva perso la pazienza un po' troppo in fretta. Attribuì la cosa al proprio recentemente sensibilizzato stato emotivo.

"Pronto per andare?" gli chiese John, sforzandosi di riportare la loro conversazione alla consueta facilità.

Sherlock lo osservò guardingo, come se fosse certo che John gli avrebbe staccato la testa a morsi se si fosse avvicinato un altro po'. "Sì," rispose lentamente.

"Congratulazioni, Sherlock," gli disse Mike, cordiale.

Sherlock spostò lo sguardo su Mike. "Per cosa?"

"Ma per Oliver, naturalmente." Mike indicò il bimbo con un cenno proprio mentre John impediva che lo stetoscopio di Mike venisse scagliato contro la scrivania.

"Ah," disse Sherlock, anocra incerto sul perché in tali circostanze di potessero ricevere delle congratulazioni. "Certo. Sì."

"Beh, dovremmo andare," annunciò John, restituendo a Mike lo stetoscopio. "Di' 'ciao', Ollie."

Oliver, il pugno ancora in bocca, mormorò qualcosa.

"Faremo finta che quello fosse un 'ciao'," disse John, per poi spostare lo sguardo in direzione di Sherlock, che, senza salutare, si era già allontanato lungo il corridoio.

"È stato bello rivederti," disse Mike. "Davvero, congratulazioni per tutto. La paternità ti si addice, sembri felice e in pace col mondo."

Dal momento che John era di pessimo umore quando aveva incontrato Mike, gli sembrò un giudizio assai peculiare, ma si limitò a sorridere in risposta. Rifletté sul commento mentre si affrettava per raggiungere Sherlock, domandandosi se davvero desse l'aria d'essere tanto felice, se, anche irritato al massimo grado, sembrasse più contento del normale. Guardò Sherlock, che s'era appena comportato in modo tanto scortese da farlo infuriare, e tuttavia lo adorava. John lo adorava sempre e comunque, anche quando era arrabbiato con lui. E pensava che Oliver fosse probabilmente nella stessa situazione.

"Andiamo a casa?" chiese John, uscendo dal St Bart's insieme a Sherlock.

La nota d'esitazione nel tono di Sherlock sarebbe stata impercettibile per chiunque tranne che per John. "Davvero?" chiese, chiamando un taxi.

John disse, in tono fermo: "Sì."

***

Sherlock eccelleva in moltissime cose, ma, tra queste, non c'era lo scusarsi. Si sedette in taxi accanto a John, sommerso dall'entità di tutte le parole sbagliate che di recente erano uscite dalla sua bocca,e non voleva peggiorare la situazione aggiungendone delle altre. Pertanto, se ne stette in silenzio, desideroso di rimettere tutto a posto ma timoroso di rovinare tutto ancora di più.

E questo per quanto riguardava John. Non si poteva non tenere conto del fatto che Oliver se ne stava aggrappato a John, rannicchiato stretto contro di lui, gli occhi fissi su Sherlock, spalancati, accusatori. Sherlock era riuscito ad alienarsi le due persone più importanti della sua vita, il tutto nel corso di una sola, disastrosa mattinata.

Giunti a Baker Street, Sherlock seguì John di sopra e si stava domandando cosa dirgli quando l'altro si girò, porgendogli Oliver.

"È stata una mattina stancante per lui," disse John. "Ha bisogno di un sonnellino."

Oliver guardò Sherlock disgustato. Sherlock lo guardò irritato. "Sono sicuro che preferirebbe che tu-"

"E invece no," disse John, e gli mollò in braccio il piccolo. Sherlock lo afferrò istintivamente per impedire che cadesse. "Sei suo padre e ti vuole bene. Ora ha bisogno di te. Va' e consolalo."

Sherlock non aveva idea di cosa questo comportasse. Spostò Oliver da un braccio all'altro e si sentì più a disagio a reggerlo di quanto non fosse mai stato. "Sei tu che vuole, io-"

"Ascoltami." John posò la mano sulla nuca di Sherlock, il primo contatto fisico da quando avevano discusso, e quindi Sherlock rimase immobile in modo tale da mantenere la pressione in quel punto il più a lungo possibile. "Non è vero. Noi siamo le persone più importanti della sua vita. _Noi_. Insieme. Siamo i suoi genitori. Vuole entrambi, e sarà sempre così. È stato per un po' con me oggi. Ora è di te che ha bisogno."

Sherlock fissò John dritto negli occhi blu scuro, sentendosi impotente. John era sempre convinto che Sherlock sapesse fare tutto, e questi aveva paura di infrangere quell'illusione. "Non so cosa…" Sherlock si interruppe. Non era nemmeno certo di cosa non sapesse. Cosa fare? Cosa dire?

"Sì che lo sai," disse John, una risposta  fastidiosamente enigmatica e inutile, prima di sparire in soggiorno.

Oliver emise un verso scontento e Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo su di lui. Il piccolo lo guardava con occhi infelici, disperati. Sherlock si sentì il cuore tremare in risposta a quell'occhiata, il che era o impossibile o allarmante, nessuna delle due un'alternativa allettante. Inspirò profondamente e cercò di farsi animo. Se John voleva obbligarlo a prendersi cura di Oliver in quel momento, allora l'avrebbe fatto in maniera esemplare, perché Oliver lo meritava.

"Cambiamo il pannolino," disse Sherlock a Oliver entrando in camera sua. "E poi il babbo dice che devi fare un sonnellino."

Oliver protestò.

"Lo so, insiste che tu dorma anche troppo. Ne abbiamo già discusso." Sherlock procedette al cambio del pannolino con svelta efficienza."

Oliver si lamentò.

"Forse," disse Sherlock, "se stai tranquillo, possiamo semplicemente starcene qui seduti e fare finta di fare un pisolino." Sherlock si sedette sul letto, appoggiandosi contro la testata, e si sistemò Oliver in braccio.

E commise lo sbaglio di abbassare gli occhi su di lui.

Oliver ricambiò lo sguardo, con quegli occhi d'opale che esprimevano smarrimento, dolore e _tristezza_.

E Sherlock _si detestò_.

Sherlock ricordava la prima sfilza di dottori che gli avevano inflitto. Aveva tre anni all'epoca e ricordava rimbombanti corridoi d'ospedale e uffici con odore di chiuso, con enormi, orribili scrivanie. Ricordava estranei che lo scrutavano, lo punzecchiavano e gli parlavano scandendo esageratamente le parole, in una maniera irritante, quasi pensassero che, altrimenti, non avrebbe potuto capirli. I dottori erano i suoi ricordi più remoti. Non riusciva a ricordare cosa fosse venuto prima di loro. Non ricordava cosa l'avesse portato a decidere di non parlare il più a lungo possibile, ma quel che era certo era che la sua determinazione s'era trasformata in testarda risoluzione dopo che i dottori avevano ripetutamente cercato di persuaderlo a dire qualcosa.

Non riusciva neanche a ricordare quando avesse cominciato a sentirsi solo, perché aveva provato quella sensazione così a lungo che non l'aveva riconosciuta per quello che era finché non aveva incontrato John e smesso di sentirsi così. La solitudine era stata parte di lui fin dall'inizio: tornava indietro dagli appuntamenti con i dottori senza aver davvero capito cosa fosse successo, senza che qualcuno gli avesse dato una spiegazione, che si preoccupasse del fatto che avesse avuto paura. Nessuno che gli dicesse che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Sherlock non aveva parlato perché non c'era nessuno _a cui_ parlare.

Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo su Oliver e pensò a tutte le parole che avrebbe voluto dirgli. "Mi dispiace," disse. "Mi dispiace."

Oliver sbatté le palpebre e, col respiro tremante, singhiozzò un poco.

Sherlock lo trasse più vicino a sé, contro la sua spalla, affondando il viso nei tiepidi e soffici capelli di Oliver, nella sua piccola spalla. "Mi dispiace così tanto. Dovevo farlo, per tenerti al sicuro, dovevo, non avevo scelta. Stavo solo cercando di tenerti al sicuro, ecco tutto. È perché ti voglio un bene assurdo e non permetterò che ti accada nulla. Ti proteggerò da qualunque cosa possa farti del male _finché avrò vita_. Te lo prometto, ogni cosa che farò la farò in nome del _bene che ti voglio_. Non sarai mai solo, mi avrai sempre accanto, sempre, e ti vorrò bene qualunque cosa tu diventi. È così che ti voglio bene. Capisci?"

Sherlock, sentendosi un po' ridicolo dopo quello sfogo, trattenne il respiro, come se Oliver davvero stesse per rispondere. Ma Oliver disse: "Pa." Sherlock sapeva che Oliver non stava dicendo _papà_ , né più né meno come non aveva detto _teschio_ tempo addietro, ma ebbe il buon senso di non rifiutare a priori un segnale positivo come quello. E un altro ancora più positivo era che Oliver si era rannicchiato contro di lui, afferrando con le manine la sua giacca e posando la testa nell'incavo del collo di Sherlock, vicino e fiducioso.

Sherlock chiuse gli occhi e tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Forse non aveva distrutto proprio tutti i rapporti significativi della sua vita, quel giorno. "Allora, sono perdonato?" chiese a Oliver.

Oliver non rispose, ma andava bene lo stesso, dal momento che se ne stava rannicchiato, tutto contento, contro la spalla di Sherlock, il respiro che si faceva man mano regolare mentre scivolava nel sonno. Sherlock lo tenne tra le braccia, assaporando quel momento, e si concentrò sull'altro suo problema: John.

John lo amava. Così aveva detto. Era stato al suo fianco in ben altre e più gravi circostanze del suo ingarbugliarsi nella proposta di matrimonio (o la sua incapacità di accorgersi che sarebbe dovuta essere una proposta di matrimonio, tanto per cominciare). Ma John era un uomo all'antica. Sherlock lo sapeva, e tuttavia era riuscito a tralasciare quel dettaglio, perché s'era comportato da sciocco. John era adorabilmente all'antica, con il suo essere tutto patria e regina e la lealtà idealizzata, come un codice cavalleresco. E John era, soprattutto, un _romantico_. Aveva un debole per anche solo l'idea di cose come le anime gemelle, le coccole sul divano, pigri baci sonnacchiosi e passeggiate sotto la pioggia. E Sherlock aveva detto a un uomo del genere: "Andremo a sposarci." Nient'altro.

Sherlock era scioccato da quanto abissale riuscisse a essere la sua stupidità.

Oliver era ora chiaramente addormentato, appoggiato contro la sua spalla, quindi non gli restava altro da fare che metterlo nella culla e sistemare le cose tra lui e John. Si sarebbe scusato, come aveva fatto con Oliver. E, questa volta, gliel'avrebbe _chiesto_. Gentilmente. Educatamente.

Posò il piccolo e ritornò dalla camera in soggiorno.

Lì, trovò le tende tirate. Nella fioca imitazione di luce crepuscolare che ciò provocava, Sherlock vide candele sparse per la stanza, che proiettavano ombre distorte ovunque. Temporaneamente disorientato, poiché non se l'era aspettato, Sherlock si bloccò, sbattendo le palpebre per la luce delle candele.

"John?" chiese, in tono cauto, incerto su cosa aspettarsi.

John uscì dalla cucina con in mano due flûte di champagne. "Dorme?"

"Sì." Sherlock rispose in maniera automatica, e nello stesso modo accettò lo champagne. "Dove hai… Come…?"

"Ho fatto una corsa al negozio mentre tu eri di là con Oliver."

E Sherlock non se n'era accorto, visto il penoso stato in cui versava quel giorno. "John," esordì in tono fermo, armandosi del suo coraggio come di una corazza.

"No. Prima io." John gli portò via il suo bicchiere, il che era un po' sciocco, visto che Sherlock non ne aveva bevuta una goccia. Posò i bicchieri sul tavolino e si girò verso Sherlock, stringendogli le mani nelle proprie. "Mi ami?"

Una domanda facile. "Sì."

"Vuoi passare il resto della tua vita con me?"

Altra domanda facile. " _Sì._ "

Un sorriso illuminò il volto di John, che s'inginocchiò con grazia davanti a lui, sempre stringendogli le mani. "In tal caso, vuoi sposarmi?"

Sherlock lo fissò, ammutolito e in silenzio. Dopo tutto quel che era successo, ora era _John_ a fare la proposta di matrimonio a _lui_? "Sì," rispose infine.

"Bene." John si rialzò, prese il viso di Sherlock tra le mani e lo baciò, con tenerezza, con trasporto, con desiderio.

Sherlock si ritrasse e posò la fronte contro quella di John e trasse un sospiro tremante. "Devi pensarci bene, a questo," si costrinse a dire.

"Davvero?" John sembrava divertito. "Stamattina mi hai ordinato di sposarti, e ora che te lo chiedo io mi dici di rifletterci su?"

"È _proprio_ per questo che dovresti rifletterci. Sono un disastro in queste cose, John."

"Quali cose?"

"Fare… la proposta di matrimonio."

"Ho notato. Per questo ho provveduto io."

"No." Sherlock era sempre più esasperato. "Non è questo che intendo. Sono un disastro in _tutto_ questo genere di cose. Sono un disastro quando si tratta di… Io… Non avevo nemmeno capito perché fossi arrabbiato con me stamattina. Ho dovuto chiedere a Molly."

"Hai detto a Molly che mi avevi ordinato di sposarti stamattina?"

"Sì," rispose Sherlock, imbronciato. "Non c'era nessun altro a cui chiedere, e volevo sistemare le cose con te."

John lo baciò di nuovo, in fretta e in un modo tanto affettuoso da far quasi male. "Mi dispiace che ti sia preoccupato tanto per questo. Mi dispiace di aver reagito in modo eccessivo stamattina. Tutto questo è ancora molto nuovo per me. Tu hai avuto moltissimo tempo per abituarti all'idea che mi ami, ma io ci sono appena arrivato e alle volte mi comporto ancora da scemo al riguardo. Non posso farci niente. Ma sei più bravo in queste cose di quanto tu stesso non creda. Analogamente, sei un padre migliore di quanto pensi. Ora." John pronunciò quella parola come se questo sistemasse l'intera questione. E forse, ammise Sherlock, era così. "T'è stata avanzata un'assai elegante proposta di matrimonio da un uomo incredibilmente affascinante che ti ha versato dello champagne. Sai cosa succede adesso?"

"Si beve lo champagne?"

"Dimenticati dello champagne, hai ben altro di cui occuparti." John fece scivolare una mano nei pantaloni di Sherlock, evidentemente preoccupato che potesse non cogliere l'allusione.

Sherlock la colse eccome. "Oh," disse. "Magnifico."


	19. Chapter 19

John si svegliò quando Sherlock si trascinò pesantemente sul letto con lui, praticamente sopra di lui, e iniziò a baciarlo in punti a caso del suo corpo.

"Mmph," mormorò John, con il massimo della coerenza che potesse esprimere al momento.

"Oh," disse Sherlock. "Non volevo svegliarti."

"Quando sei crollato su di me e hai iniziato a baciarmi dappertutto?" riuscì a dire John, sbattendo le palpebre per scacciare il sonno. "Non volevi svegliarmi?"

"No." Sherlock rotolò via dal lui per posizionarsi al suo fianco sul letto. "Ero giù di sotto, e tu eri qui che dormivi, e all'improvviso m'è venuto in mente che potevo venire quassù e baciarti, se volevo. Che è _permesso_."

"Mmm," disse John, tentando di recuperare la sonnolenza ma sentendola allontanarsi sempre più. "Sì, in teoria, verissimo." Sbadigliò e si accomodò meglio contro il cuscino. Sherlock stava suonando il violino quando John era andato a letto. L'aveva fatto per ore, completamente perso nei suoi pensieri. Le fantasie di John circa l'andare a dormire insieme erano svanite e, davvero, andava bene così, doveva prendersi una bella notte di sonno, quindi era salito di sopra da solo. Non era sicuro di quanto tempo fosse passato.

Non sembrava che Sherlock fosse salito di sopra per fare sesso, il che a John andava bene. L'avevano fatto molto spesso di recente. L'idea anche solo di starsene a letto con Sherlock  e vederla come una cosa _normale_ e _naturale_ era al momento per lui quasi altrettanto allettante. Sherlock se ne stava tranquillo accanto a lui, quindi John chiuse gli occhi e si godette la piacevole sensazione della sua presenza nella stanza.

"Perché Mike mi ha fatto le congratulazioni?" chiese Sherlock all'improvviso. "Come se pensasse che Oliver sia un mio merito. Pensa che Oliver lo sia?"

"No," negò John. "Non proprio. Si stava congratulando con te per la fortuna di avere Oliver, punto." John fece una pausa. "E la fortuna di esserti aggiudicato me, ovviamente."

"Gli hai detto di noi due?"

"Sì. Non aveva più senso negarlo, no? Dopotutto, stiamo per sposarci."

"A dire il vero tu hai smesso di negarlo molto tempo fa," puntualizzò Sherlock, pensieroso. E poi, dopo qualche istante, "Vuoi… una cosa… _in grande_?"

"Che  cosa?" chiese John, perplesso.

"Un matrimonio in grande."

"Vuoi metterti a pianificarlo proprio adesso?"

"No. Chiedevo solo. Io… non avevo capito… che avresti voluto... una proposta romantica. Quindi…" Sherlock s'interruppe, incerto.

John allungò la mano, trovò al buio quella dell'altro e la strinse per rassicurarlo. "Il romanticismo non c'entrava niente, Sherlock. Davvero, non me ne importava niente di candele e champagne. Sono andato fuori a prendere quella roba solo perché avevo tempo e che, se davvero volevo farlo, conveniva che lo facessi per bene. In verità, tutto quel che volevo era sentirti dire che mi ami. Che mi ami, che vuoi passare il resto della tua vita con me e crescere nostro figlio insieme. Quelle sono le parole che davvero contano in un matrimonio, per me. Tu ne avevi parlato in maniera così… pragmatica. Asettica. Come se fosse semplicemente logico e per questo dovessimo farlo. E in quel momento non volevo la logica. Non volevo che tu mi sposassi perché era sensato. Volevo che lo facessi perché avevi completamente perso la testa per me."

Sherlock rimase in silenzio per un attimo. "Una cosa non esclude l'altra."

"Lo so. Ho reagito… istintivamente. Mi dispiace se ti ho ferito."

Altro momento di silenzio. Poi Sherlock disse: "Sappi che, qualunque cosa possa mai dire o fare, per tutto il resto della nostra vita, non ci sarà mai un momento in cui smetterò di amarti. La considero una costante in modo talmente radicato da dimenticarmi che potresti non accorgertene. Ma è vero."

"Lo so che è vero," sussurrò John, perché era la verità, una cosa che, da qualche parte dentro di sé, aveva sempre saputo. "Mi spiace di essermene scordato."

Il silenzio s'intensificò nella stanza, eccezion fatta per i loro respiri, uno accanto all'altro.

Sherlock disse: "Allora, vuoi una cosa in grande?"

"Oddio, no. Ma penso che dovremmo quantomeno pianificare qualcosa. Niente di imponente, ma comunque qualcosa di cui essere fieri. Quando Oliver chiederà del nostro matrimonio, non voglio dover dire: 'Una mattina ci siamo alzati dal letto e abbiamo deciso di sposarci.' Voglio che si renda conto di quanto ci abbiamo pensato, di che significato abbia avuto per noi. Dovremmo avere famiglia e amici lì con noi. Dovremmo invitare Mycroft."

John aveva pensato che Sherlock potesse aver da ridire su quel punto, ma, al contrario, quegli disse: "Oh, avevo pensato che Mycroft potesse ufficiare. È una delle prerogative del suo ruolo di governo inglese, e riuscirebbe ad alleggerire la quantità di scartoffie da compilare."

Era molto sensato. "Scegliamo un giorno, allora. Agiremo in base all'agenda di Mycroft, in qualunque momento lui pensi di poter fare tutto. Inviteremo solo poche persone: la signora Hudson, Lestrade, Molly. Mia sorella." John fece una pausa. "I tuoi genitori?"

"No," rispose Sherlock immediatamente.

John lasciò perdere l'argomento. Non smaniava più di conoscere i genitori di Sherlock, in fin dei conti. "Andremo a prendere gli anelli. Voglio essere geloso e possessivo con te ed esser sicuro che tutti sappiano che sei mio."

"Idem," replicò Sherlock.

"Credo che dovrò mettere un annuncio sul blog."

"Un annuncio di matrimonio?"

"E anche uno su Oliver, penso."

Sherlock tacque.

"Non credi che dovrei almeno fare accenno a lui? Prima o poi, uno dei nostri stupiti clienti potrebbe dirlo comunque alla stampa. Non preferiresti che avessimo noi questa storia sotto controllo?"

"Che cosa scriveresti?"

"Che io e te ci siamo sposati e abbiamo adottato un bambino. Li metterò davanti al fatto compiuto, alla fine di tutto. Ecco. Nient'altro. Non c'è altro che debbano sapere."

"Non il suo nome," disse Sherlock. "Né il suo aspetto."

"Niente."

"Né che è un clone."

"Certo che no."

"Il fatto che sia _mio_ è già abbastanza perché lo possano giudicare un possibile bersaglio."

"Non è un bersaglio, Sherlock."

Sherlock emise un suono scettico. "Siete tutti dei bersagli."

John sapeva che Sherlock davvero ci credeva, e non sapeva come fare sì che la smettesse di pensarla in quei termini, perché forse aveva ragione. John pensò che preferiva quei momenti in cui, in passato, Sherlock aveva insistito sul fatto che nessuno si curava di loro. Trasse un lungo sospiro per calmarsi e quindi disse: "Credo tu abbia ragione nel volerlo dire a Molly, comunque. Possiamo fidarci di lei, come dici tu, e un'alleata al St Bart's sarebbe utile."

"Esattamente," replicò Sherlock in tono assente, come se il suo aver ragione al riguardo fosse un dato di fatto e avesse già rivolto la propria attenzione a cose più importanti.

John sospirò e sapeva che avrebbe dovuto trovare il tutto fastidioso, ma non riusciva a impedirselo: lo _amava_. E l'avrebbe sposato. Aveva sempre avuto il sentore che avrebbe passato il resto della vita con Sherlock Holmes. Mai aveva previsto che ciò avrebbe implicato il matrimonio e un figlio. E ora che era successo, sembrava straordinariamente inevitabile. Come aveva potuto mancare tutti gli indizi che puntavano in quella direzione?

"Questa dovrebbe davvero diventare la stanza dei bambini. È molto più adatta allo scopo di quanto lo sia la mia camera," disse Sherlock.

John lo ignorò. "Rimani," disse.

Più che vederlo, percepì Sherlock girare la testa verso di lui. "Rimanere dove?"

"Qui. Ora. Non tornare di sotto dal tuo violino. Rimani ancora un po'. Finché non mi addormento."

"Gli incubi non ti tormentano più troppo, vero?" chiese Sherlock in tono a metà tra l'interrogativo e il preoccupato. "Pensavo che la situazione fosse migliorata."

"È molto migliorata," lo rassicurò John. "Pensavo solo che sarebbe carino se tu rimanessi qui mentre mi addormento. A dirtela tutta mi piace molto condividere il letto."

"Davvero?" Il tono di Sherlock suonava leggermente curioso. "Non l'hai quasi mai fatto con nessuna delle tue fidanzate."

Il che era un segnale assai rivelatore, si accorse John. Come aveva fatto a non accorgersene _prima_? Non riusciva a comprenderlo. "Non avevo intenzione di sposare nessuna di loro."

"Rimarrò," promise Sherlock. "E domani ci mettiamo a riorganizzare le stanze."

***

John si svegliò e trovò il letto vuoto. Sherlock era di sotto, già intento ad impacchettare tutti gli effetti personali di Oliver presenti in camera da letto. Ciò consisteva principalmente nel buttarli alla rinfusa in un'enorme pila in corridoio mentre Oliver protestava energicamente per come venivano maltrattati. Passarono il resto della giornata a ultimare il trasloco. Il culmine furono le insistenze di John sulla necessità di comprare un baby monitor e la successiva, secca discussione di Sherlock con Mycroft sulle interferenze apportate dal sistema di sorveglianza al segnale del dispositivo, la quale terminò con: "Tra l'altro, ci sposeremo non appena sarai disponibile, liberati dai tuoi impegni per poter ufficiare."

"È così che intendi invitare tutti al nostro matrimonio?" chiese John in tono secco non appena Sherlock ebbe riattaccato.

"Beh, di certo non consegnerò a mano gli inviti."

"Allora forse è meglio che ci pensi io a comunicarlo a tutti gli altri," decise John.

Sherlock fece spallucce, avendo chiaramente perso ogni interesse per la cosa, e crollò di schiena sul divano. Oliver disse al teschio posato accanto a lui sulla coperta che papà era un disastro ad annunciare matrimoni.

"Domani," annunciò Sherlock, "condurremo l'esperimento."

"L'esperimento? Quale esperimento?"

Sherlock trasse il suo tipico sospiro esasperato da _perché-a-me?_. "L' _esperimento_. Porterò Oliver in giro per tutta la giornata e prenderò nota delle impressioni che la gente si farà su di noi."

"Sherlock," sospirò John. "Non credo ci sia bisogno di-"

"Sì, invece. È _importante_."

"Importante per cosa?"

Sherlock fece un ampio gesto con la mano per far capire a John che la domanda era tanto sciocca da non essere degna di risposta.

John sospirò di nuovo. Quell'esperimento non lo convinceva, ma non sapeva come dissuadere Sherlock da un'idea una volta che se l'era messa in testa. Non aveva ancora scoperto il trucco per riuscirci.

Il giorno seguente si presentò grigio e nuvoloso. John sperò che, magari, il tempo avrebbe persuaso Sherlock a restare in casa col piccolo, ma quegli sembrò non curarsene. Vestì Oliver, lo assicurò sul suo sostegno e annunciò: "A più tardi!"

"Più tardi quando?"

Sherlock scrollò le spalle. "Questo dipende da come procede l'esperimento. Mi farò sentire."

"Posso considerarmi libero per cena?"

"Di solito lo sei," commentò Sherlock. In effetti era vero: normalmente, era John che cenava, mentre Sherlock spizzicava qualunque cosa l'altro gli avesse messo davanti.

"Hai abbastanza pannolini dietro?"

Sherlock indicò la borsa che portava a tracolla, un gesto che John interpretò come un sì.

John sperava che il tempo fosse freddo abbastanza da poter richiedere che Oliver rimanesse in casa. Forse era abbastanza umido? "Davvero vuoi portarlo in giro sotto la pioggia?"

Sherlock e Oliver gli lanciarono due identiche occhiate che volevano dire _ma-da-quanto-vivi-a-Londra?_ "Quella può a malapena definirsi _pioggia_ ," affermò Sherlock.

Oliver agitò il suo adorato sonaglino a forma di bombo.

John voleva dire: " _Non lasciare che quel che pensano gli altri ti tocchi. Sono idioti, l'hai dimenticato?_ ", ma non credeva che Sherlock non l'avrebbe presa bene. O che gli avrebbe dato retta, a dire il vero. Pertanto, si limitò a sospirare un'altra volta e disse: "Bene. Fate attenzione e divertitevi."

Sherlock sfrecciò fuori dalla stanza con un drammatico svolazzo del suo cappotto e John percorse con lo sguardo il soggiorno vuoto, sentendosi un po' sconsolato ora che tutti gli altri erano usciti. Che cosa faceva di solito, in passato, quando ancora non c'era Sherlock nella sua vita? O prima di Oliver? Non riusciva nemmeno a ricordarselo.

Un po' spaesato, pensò di bussare alla porta della signora Hudson per chiederle se le andasse una tazza di tè, ma, ora che ci pensava, le aveva detto del matrimonio la sera precedente - Sherlock aveva confermato la cosa con un urlo dalla cucina, da cui si rifiutava di muoversi a causa di un importante esperimento che, a giudicare dall'odore, implicava toast carbonizzati - e temeva che lei gli avrebbe fatto, tutta allegra e cinguettante, delle domande sulle nozze. Sembrava ritenere che avrebbero dovuto indossare cravatte coordinate, ma Sherlock aveva detto: "Io non le metto, le _cravatte_ ," e John aveva cambiato discorso. Non aveva davvero voglia di ritornare su quell'argomento, nemmeno ora che Sherlock era fuori.

Il pensiero del matrimonio, però, fece ricordare a John una cosa. Tirò fuori il cellulare e mandò un sms a Lestrade: _Ti va di uscire a bere qualcosa più tardi?_


	20. Chapter 20

Quel bar era squallido e a Sherlock non piaceva. Annusò il caffè e arricciò il naso. Aveva tirato fuori Oliver dal suo sostegno e se l'era messo in grembo, dicendogli: "Non credo che dovremmo toccare questo tavolo. È un ricettacolo di batteri. Come fa il babbo a lamentarsi delle condizioni della nostra cucina quando la gente mangia su _superfici del genere_ …"

Oliver lo ignorò, troppo impegnato a testare la resilienza del tavolo sbattendoci contro il sonaglino. Sherlock lo ritenne un esperimento sensato e decise di non fare niente per fermarlo.

Una donna al tavolo accanto gli lanciò un'occhiata, ma, sfortunatamente, non disse niente su suo figlio. Neanche la barista l'aveva fatto. Beh, aveva tubato: "Ma che _amore_ che sei!" senza far trasparire alcun giudizio che potesse essersi fatta circa le origini di Oliver. Sherlock si domandò se quell'esperimento sarebbe stato un completo fallimento, dal momento che non aveva idea di come avrebbe fatto a intavolare una conversazione con la gente riguardo alle loro impressioni su Oliver. Sherlock avrebbe potuto dedurle, certo, ma non era molto "scientifico" basarsi solo su questo, e, comunque, come avrebbe potuto John fare lo stesso? D'altro canto, se Sherlock se ne fosse uscito direttamente con " _Quale pensa che sia la relazione tra me e questo bambino?_ " avrebbe sicuramente compromesso i risultati.

La donna al tavolo accanto li guardò di nuovo, lanciando un'occhiata torva al sonaglino di Oliver.

Sherlock la fissò accigliato e disse ad alta voce: "Shh, Ollie, la signora al tavolo accanto ha bisogno di concentrarsi per il racconto omoerotico che sta scrivendo."

La donna arrossì fino alle radici  dei capelli e un paio di clienti di quel bar deprimente la guardarono con interesse. Sherlock si sentì un pochino meglio.

E poi Harry Watson entrò nel locale.

Era in ritardo - come al solito - e, quando lo scorse, deglutì visibilmente prima di farsi strada verso il suo tavolo. Aveva deliberatamente scelto il più distante dalla porta e la guardò farsi largo fin lì barcollando leggermente. La osservò a sopracciglia aggrottate mentre lei si sedeva davanti a lui e fissava lo sguardo su Oliver, letteralmente mangiandoselo con gli occhi. _Lei voleva un figlio con Clara_ , pensò Sherlock. _Clara aveva detto che non ci sarebbero stati bambini se Harry non avesse portato il suo alcolismo sotto controllo. Harry non l'aveva mai fatto._

 _Quelli erano bambini ipotetici_ , rifletté Sherlock. Magari con un bambino vero di fronte a sé il risultato sarebbe stato diverso.

Harry continuò a fissare Oliver e Sherlock la squadrò, dai suoi capelli in disordine agli occhi iniettati di sangue al leggero tremolio che non abbandonava mai le sue mani. Oliver, in braccio a lui, la stava sottoponendo allo stesso esame.

"Sei ubriaca," osservò Sherlock in tono mite.

Harry si ritrasse come se lui l'avesse colpita, e lo fissò con sguardo truce, sulla difensiva. "Non sono _ubriaca_. Mi sono fatta un drink per prepararmi ad incontrarti. Non sei esattamente la persona più cordiale che conosca, sai."

Sherlock inarcò un sopracciglio. "Un solo drink?"

Gli occhi di Harry mandarono lampi di palese odio. "Sei un bastardo crudele e odioso," ribatté.

"Non di fronte al bambino," disse Sherlock.

"Oh, Dio non voglia che qualcuno dica qualcosa contro il grande Sherlock Holmes," sbottò Harry, schiumante di rabbia.

"Mi riferivo al linguaggio scurrile, non al sentimento. Noi non imprechiamo davanti al piccolo, una regola stabilita da tuo fratello, a dire il vero. Temo che dovrai trovare espressioni meno colorite per esprimere il tuo disgusto per me."

Harry lo guardò torva ma rimase zitta. Riprese a fissare Oliver.

Sherlock decise che potevano proseguire con la conversazione. "Lui è Oliver," disse. "Ollie, saluta tua zia Harry."

Oliver la guardò e poi spostò lo sguardo su Sherlock, la testa inclinata in quella che era una chiara manifestazione di confusione.

"La sorella del babbo," spiegò Sherlock.

Oliver guardò di nuovo Harry, poi cercò di mettersi in bocca il sonaglino.

Sherlock sobbalzò e glielo portò via. "Scusami, ma quel sonaglino è sporco, è stato appoggiato sul tavolo."

Oliver pianse in segno di protesta.

"Te l'avevo detto di non metterlo sul tavolo," disse Sherlock. "Ti avevo detto di non toccarlo nemmeno."

Oliver continuava a piangere.

"Oh, per la miseria," borbottò Sherlock, frugandosi le tasche finché non trovò la sua lente d'ingrandimento. La porse a Oliver, il quale, calmatosi, smise di piangere e rivolse versetti adoranti all'oggetto.

Sherlock rivolse ora la propria attenzione a Harry, che non aveva tolto gli occhi di dosso al piccolo. "Ci sono domande?" chiese Sherlock educatamente, fiero di sé.

Harry, per tutta risposta, lo fissò sbattendo le palpebre, disorientata. E anche ubriaca. "Domande su che?"

"Su Oliver, ovvio." Seriamente, ma quanto era ubriaca quella donna?

"Ho delle domande anche sul solo fatto che tu sia _qui_. Mi mandi un messaggio, così, su due piedi, come se fosse un qualcosa che dovrei aspettarmi, te che mi mandi sms, visto che non l'hai mai fatto prima, e mi dici: "Oh, ti piacerebbe conoscere tuo nipote?"

"Non ho mai accennato al fatto che mi sarei portato dietro Oliver," puntualizzò Sherlock, calmo. "E dubito che fossi davvero giunta alla conclusione che l'avrei fatto, a giudicare dall'aria scioccata che hai esibito al vederlo. Pertanto, sei venuta qui a vedermi senza aver la minima idea di cosa avrei potuto avere da dirti. Sei o coraggiosa o stupidamente curiosa. Considerando il fatto che tu e John condividete lo stesso DNA, direi 'coraggiosa', ma finora non hai dimostrato di somigliare poi più di tanto a tuo fratello."

"Mio _fratello_ ," disse Harry in tono canzonatorio. "È davvero così _coraggioso_? È questo che pensi? Ho continuato a mandargli un casino di sms e lui non si dà nemmeno la pena di dirmi di smetterla. È troppo vile anche solo per _rispondere_ a un _messaggio_ , figurati per venire a vedermi di persona. Pensavo che ti avesse mandato come messaggero."

"Lui non sa nemmeno che sono qui," disse Sherlock.

Harry si era ormai scaldata sull'argomento e l'aveva ignorato del tutto. "E lo sai perché non mi parla? Perché gli ho detto la _verità_. Su di lui e su di te e su tutto questo pasticcio che hai combinato."

"Sono seduto qui," replicò Sherlock, gelido, "a farti un'offerta di pace che non sono del tutto convinto che ti meriti. Forse dovresti riconsiderare la scelta del soggetto della conversazione."

Harry, naturalmente, era troppo ubriaca per dare retta a quel sensato consiglio. "È innamorato di te, sai. Almeno _tu_ te ne sei accorto? Uno di voi due si è dato la pena di ammettere questa realtà, cioè che _avete una fottuta relazione_? O ve ne andate in giro considerandovi più giusti e virtuosi degli altri, dei loro punti deboli e umane trasgressioni mentre voi, così in gamba, serafici e al di sopra di tutto, date il vostro giudizio?"

Sherlock la guardò per un attimo. John aveva accennato al fatto di invitarla al matrimonio, quindi chiaramente aveva intenzione di dirle tutto, prima o poi, ma ancora non l'aveva fatto, e Sherlock pensava che fosse sua responsabilità farlo. Stava già giocando col fuoco per l'aver portato lì Oliver, tanto per cominciare. Ma John voleva bene a Harry, per una qualche malaccorta ragione genetica o roba del genere, e Sherlock sapeva bene quale potere un'altra persona - una persona più importante della dipendenza - potesse avere. Qualcos'altro a cui pensare, a cui rivolgere l'intensità del proprio desiderio. Harry aveva voluto dei figli. In questo modo, poteva almeno avere un nipote.

"Sono qui," disse Sherlock, "perché amo John."

Harry ammutolì di botto. Inspirò rumorosamente e lo fissò, scioccata.

Ciò a Sherlock fece piacere, e anche a Oliver. Sherlock lo sentì rilassarsi impercettibilmente e si accorse che il piccolo era diventato teso per il confronto con quella donna sconosciuta.

"Io amo John," continuò Sherlock, approfittando di quella fortunata pausa di silenzio, "e lui ti vuole bene. Quindi, eccomi qui. Lui è Oliver. Oliver, lei è tua zia Harry. Speriamo che ora rimetta un po' la testa a posto."

Harry riuscì ad assumere un'aria un poco imbarazzata.

Oliver la guardò e sbatté le palpebre.

Harry lo fissò. Poi deglutì, si leccò le labbra e spostò di nuovo lo sguardo su Sherlock, esitante. "Perché l'hai portato?"

"Perché ho pensato che ciò che avevo da dire sarebbe stato rafforzato dalla presenza di Oliver, un bambino vero, non più solo un'ipotesi."

L'attenzione di Harry fu di nuovo catturata da Oliver. "Che hai da dire?" chiese, ora distratta dal bimbo.

"Certamente sei consapevole dell'esitazione di John nell'esporre Oliver alla tua presenza."

Harry s'innervosì. "Ridicolo," sbottò, arrabbiata. "Non ho proprio nessun problema, sta esagerando-"

"Tu hai un problema," la interruppe Sherlock in tono mite. "Prima lo ammetti, più ti sarà concesso di vedere Oliver. Sono abbastanza sicuro di riuscire a persuadere John che ti si dovrebbe concedere di vedere Oliver, purché tu ritorni sobria e ci resti. Non sono particolarmente ottimista riguardo alle tue capacità di farlo, ma ho pensato di doverti dare un'opportunità, perché non voglio una rottura permanente tra te e John; a lungo andare gli farebbe male, più di quanto si renda conto al momento. Sappi solo questo: Oliver è un tesoro, e decidere di non conoscerlo sarebbe il più grande errore della tua vita, benché tu di grandi errori ne abbia già fatti."

"Nessuno è perfetto," borbottò Harry, risentita.

"Questo non lo nego," replicò Sherlock.

Harry fissò Oliver. "Ritornare sobria," ripeté lei.

"Subito. Prima non lo sapevi, ma quelli di stamattina erano gli ultimi drink della tua vita. Almeno, lo erano se vuoi vedere Oliver di nuovo."

Harry inspirò profondamente. Poi si azzardò a dire: "Posso tenerlo in braccio?"

Sherlock esitò. A dire il vero, non gli piaceva che altri prendessero in braccio Oliver. Preferiva che fosse sempre al sicuro nelle sue braccia, o in quelle di John. Anche la signora Hudson andava bene. Ma, forse, Harry aveva bisogno di sentire Oliver come una presenza più concreta. Sherlock stesso ricordava bene l'intensità con cui il suo amore per il piccolo era iniziato nel momento in cui l'aveva preso in braccio e l'aveva guardato negli occhi. Quindi, Sherlock annuì e le passò Oliver.

Harry lo reggeva con cautela, come se un qualunque movimento sbagliato da parte sua potesse mandarlo in pezzi. Oliver alzò lo sguardo su di lei, curioso, e Harry s'illuminò. Sherlock conosceva quell'espressione, perché aveva la fortuna di vederla spesso sul viso di John.

"Ciao, Oliver," canticchiò lei, sorridendo. "Sono tua zia Harry."

Lo sguardo di Oliver saettò rapidamente su Sherlock, come per assicurarsi che fosse ancora lì, poi si posò di nuovo su Harry. Fece qualche versetto, poi si cacciò il pugnetto in bocca.

Harry pareva estasiata, il che, francamente, secondo Sherlock, era l'unica reazione accettabile alla vista di Oliver. "Ha i tuoi occhi," osservò Harry.

 _Ha tutto di me,_ pensò Sherlock, ma non disse niente.

"Ma che amore che sei!" disse Harry a Oliver. "Davvero, un _amore_!" Harry alzò lo sguardo su Sherlock, gli occhi che brillavano. "Oddio, è _bellissimo_!"

Sherlock si domandò se Harry avrebbe fatto lo stesso commento se avesse saputo la verità sul DNA di Oliver. Si limitò ad assentire, perché, clone o non clone, era innegabile che Oliver fosse il bambino più bello mai esistito. "Sì, è vero."

"Questo significa molto per me," disse Harry in tono solenne. Tremava, e Sherlock non era sicuro se fosse colpa dell'alcol o dell'emozione. "Davvero. Che tu faccia questo. Per me. Significa molto per me."

Sherlock rimase impassibile. Anzi, si sentiva un pochino a disagio. "Non deludermi. Non deluder _lo_."

"No." Harry scosse il capo energicamente. "No, non succederà. Te lo giuro. Lo dirai a John?"

"Glielo dirò."

"Voglio solo che lui sia _felice_ ," disse Harry con aria implorante. "Non credo che lo renda _felice_ , vivere con te e non averti. Capisci? Stavo solo cercando di-"

"Credi che io non desideri la sua felicità?" chiese Sherlock in tono asciutto.

Harry esitò, incerta. "No…"

"È ora di andare per me ed Oliver," decise Sherlock, alzandosi in piedi e gettandosi la borsa di Oliver in spalla. "Giornata piena oggi, eh, Ollie?" Sherlock allungò le braccia verso il bimbo, che si accomodò nell'incavo del braccio di Sherlock, come fosse il suo habitat naturale, il che era poi vero.

La delusione si dipinse sul volto di Harry.  "Oh," disse. "Va bene. Sì. Certo."

"Di' ciao, Oliver," disse Sherlock.

Oliver rimase chiuso in un ostinato silenzio.

Harry gli sorrise e disse: "Ciao, Oliver. È stato bellissimo conoscerti. Ci vedremo presto, sì?" Lei guardò Sherlock per una conferma.

Sherlock pensò al matrimonio, previsto per il martedì seguente. "Probabile," rispose. "Ma, Harry." Attirò la sua attenzione. "Lo saprò. Se non starai ai patti. Lo saprò."

Harry deglutì e riuscì ad annuire.

Sherlock annuì in risposta e sfrecciò fuori dal bar con Oliver stretto tra le braccia. Una volta fuori si fermò e riprese a respirare normalmente. Cosa non si faceva per amore, pensò Sherlock. Perché tutto quel che era successo era decisamente poco piacevole.

"Va bene," disse ad Oliver, scrollandosi di dosso lo sgradevole velo di tristezza che pareva esserglisi attaccato durante l'incontro, una sensazione opprimente che lo avvolgeva. "Continuiamo con l'esperimento, ora?"

"Du du du du du du du," disse Oliver, chiaramente pieno di domande su sua zia.

"No," convenne Sherlock. "Nemmeno a me l'idea ispira. Magari sarà una di quelle volte in cui ci sbagliamo, hmm?"

"Ba ba ba," rispose Oliver, dubbioso.


	21. Chapter 21

John era già seduto a un tavolo, con ancora davanti a sé il primo boccale di birra che aveva ordinato, quando entrò Lestrade. Andò al bancone e si prese una pinta prima di raggiungere John.

"Un po' presto per una pinta, no?" chiese, allegro.

"Non per me, _oggi_ ," replicò John, brindando con scarso entusiasmo col proprio boccale prima di trarne un altro lungo sorso.

"Oh? State lavorando a un caso? In un altro fuso orario?"

"No. È stata semplicemente una lunga giornata, e non è ancora finita."

"Che cos'ha combinato Sherlock, stavolta?"

"Sta portando avanti un esperimento."

"Niente di nuovo, quindi," osservò Lestrade, sorseggiando la sua birra.

"È un esperimento per cercare di capire come mai la gente non pensi che lui sia il padre di Oliver."

Lestrade inarcò le sopracciglia. "Ma come si fa ad aver dubbi? Sembra un clone!"

A John venne quasi da ridere. Bevve un sorso della sua pinta con espressione sardonica e poi annuì. "Sì, è vero. Proprio per questo Sherlock è offeso, non capisce come mai la gente non pensi che lui sia il padre di Oliver."

Lestrade pareva stupefatto. "Che gente?" chiese con sguardo vacuo.

"I clienti, per esempio. Loro non sanno che pensare di Oliver quando lo vedono."

"Beh, non puoi dar loro torto, no? Non avete mai parlato di un bambino. Non se l'aspettano."

" _Io_ lo so. Prova a dirlo a Sherlock."

Lestrade incassò l'osservazione con un breve cenno del capo. "E allora cos'è quest'esperimento?"

"Non lo so." John si massaggiò energicamente la nuca. "Lui sta … andando in giro per la città con Oliver a … fare qualcosa, non so. Magari a prendere nota delle supposizioni della gente? In un qualche modo? Chissà. Ad ogni modo, ciò significava che avevo il pomeriggio libero e sapevo che ti andava di uscire a bere qualcosa, quindi …" John inspirò ed espirò profondamente, cercando di non dare l'impressione di credere che uscire per un drink con Lestrade volesse dire esser condotto davanti al plotone d'esecuzione.

"Ho semplicemente pensato che avresti ignorato i miei messaggi fino a chissà quando," commentò Lestrade, bevendo un altro lungo sorso della sua birra.

"Non li stavo ignorando, stavo …" John inspirò di nuovo profondamente, cercando di rimettere in ordine i suoi pensieri. "Sapevo di cosa avresti voluto parlare, e non sapevo cosa avrei detto io, quindi non ho …"

Lestrade lo osservava con attenzione. Alle volte John lo considerava solo come un amico, ma ce n'erano altre in cui John era perfettamente consapevole del fatto che Lestrade era davvero un detective brillante. Non bravo quanto Sherlock, ma neanche male. John era circondato da persone che riuscivano a vedere attraverso tutte le difese che si costruiva. Era dannatamente spossante. "Non dobbiamo parlarne per forza," disse Lestrade.

"E invece dovremmo. Certo che dovremmo. Soprattutto perché ora so cosa dire."

"Ok," rispose lentamente Lestrade.

"Sherlock e io ci sposiamo," disse John. "Martedì prossimo. Ci farebbe molto piacere se venissi."

Lestrade si limitò a fissarlo. Sbatté le palpebre. "Cosa?" disse.

"Ci sposiamo," ripeté John. A dire il vero, dirlo era un sollievo. No, era più che semplice sollievo. John si sentiva come _in preda alle vertigini_. E non era solo colpa della birra. John si accorse di sorridere e non riusciva a smettere. Cercò di nasconderlo bevendo un altro po' di birra, ma non pensò di esserci davvero riuscito.

"Ma io pensavo che voi non steste …" disse Lestrade, confuso. "Tu hai detto che non stavate …"

"Non stavamo insieme, allora. Ora sì. E ci abbiamo messo anche troppo, non credi?"

"Beh …" disse Lestrade.

"Oh, piantala, lo so che tutta Scotland Yard ha avuto per anni un giro di scommesse su di noi. Siamo un bel po' in ritardo, no?"

"Per quanto riguarda me, la data che avevo scelto per voi due è andata e venuta da secoli, e grazie tante per questo, avrei vinto una discreta somma di denaro."

"Scusa. È saltato fuori che mi ci è voluto molto più tempo rispetto a lui per capire. E ora che mi sono messo in pari, non vedo ragione di aspettare oltre per sposarci. Lui è d'accordo. Onestamente, credo che avrebbe voluto sposarmi anni fa. Penso che veda il mio ritardo come ridicolo e superfluo. È probabile che mi sia comportato da idiota per parecchi anni. E ora abbiamo un bambino, quindi credo sia più che mai importante che ci sposiamo."

"E … il sesso?"

"Molto buono, il sesso."

"Ok, va bene, preferisco non sapere," decise Lestrade.

John sorseggiò la sua birra, sentendosi stranamente compiaciuto.

Lestrade lo stava praticamente fissando a bocca aperta. "È solo che sembri così … _calmo_."

John rifletté. "È la cosa giusta per me," disse infine. "È da quando è successo che sono calmo, più di quanto non lo sia stato per molti anni. Mi sento … a posto. Come se non ci fosse più nulla da cercare. È tutto qui a portata di mano, tutto quel che potrei mai volere. È come vincere alla lotteria. O, piuttosto, è come trovare il biglietto vincente di tanti anni prima e realizzare che te lo sei portato in tasca per tutto il tempo."

Lestrade smise di fissarlo. Ora sorrideva. "Sei felice," disse.

"Sono allegro," disse John. "Non credo di essere mai stato così felice in tutta la mia vita. E col passar del tempo lo divento ancora di più. Fa un sacco di cose assurde, come questo folle esperimento con cui è tanto fissato, e io tra me e me penso: "È un'idea terribile, non otterrà nulla se non restarci male per i risultati". Ho ragione, ma non importa, glielo lascio fare perché se a volte non facesse cose assurde non lo amerei la metà di quanto lo amo." John sapeva che il tutto suonava stupido, che avrebbe dovuto smetterla di esaltarsi come un adolescente infatuato, ma non ci riusciva. Non aveva mai veramente avuto occasione di _parlarne_ con qualcuno, e ora s'era accorto di essersele tenute dentro per secoli.

"Voi due," disse Lestrade, "avete più culo di chiunque abbia mai incontrato nella mia vita. Ci sono miliardi di persone nel mondo, e voi, in un qualche modo, siete riusciti a incrociarvi. Che culo," mormorò di nuovo, sorseggiando la sua birra.

Era la verità, quindi John non contestò, concentrandosi invece anch'egli sulla sua birra.

"Martedì prossimo, eh?" disse Lestrade.

"Ci sarai?"

"Ma certo. Scherzi? Non me lo perderei per niente al mondo!"

***

Sherlock portò Oliver al British Museum. Entrambi erano del tutto disinteressati alle mostre, ma Sherlock faceva giri in tondo vicino alle toilette e aspettava di vedere quante persone gli facevano i complimenti per il suo bimbo. Molti lo fecero, e una buona percentuale sembrava chiaramente pensare che lui fosse il padre. Parecchi commentarono persino su quanto il piccolo gli somigliasse.

Apparentemente i turisti, pensò Sherlock, erano degli esperti in tali faccende.

Dopo aver accumulato un discreto campionario di opinioni al British Museum, Sherlock decise che era ora di cambiare posto. Il supermercato, pensò. Il reparto latticini, magari.

Sherlock uscì sul marciapiede, dove la pioggia andava accelerando. Oliver si lamentò rumorosamente al bagnarsi, e Sherlock, accigliato, stese una mano sopra la sua testa e si mise a cercare un taxi.

Quel che gli si presentò davanti fu invece un'automobile nera.

Sherlock arricciò il naso, disgustato.

Il nero finestrino si abbassò. "Vuoi startene sotto la pioggia solo per fare dispetto a me?" disse la voce di Mycroft. "Gli farai venire la polmonite."

Sherlock avrebbe voluto dire che non era così che funzionava, ma non voleva giocare col fuoco quando si trattava del sistema immunitario di Oliver, quindi, ancor più accigliato, aprì con un colpo la portiera.

Oliver gorgogliò tutto contento al venir portato al riparo dell'auto, calda e asciutta, e Sherlock pensò _Traditore_.

"Vi porto a casa?" chiese Mycroft in tono mite.

"Andiamo al supermercato," disse Sherlock, tirando su col naso.

Mycroft inarcò le sopracciglia nel modo volutamente irritante che gli era proprio. "Perché?"

"Il latte," sbottò Sherlock in tono litigioso.

Oliver, captando l'umore di Sherlock, rivolse a Mycroft un paio di versetti arrabbiati e agitò i pugnetti.

Mycroft lanciò un'occhiata al piccolo per poi posare nuovamente lo sguardo su Sherlock. "Non credi che incontrare sua sorella a sua insaputa sia un po' temerario?"

Sherlock s'irrigidì. Ogni volta che parlava con Mycroft pensava che non gli fosse possibile infastidirsi ancora di più con lui, ma ogni volta il fratello gli dimostrava che così non era. "Non ti stanchi _mai_ di spiarmi?" chiese Sherlock. " _Davvero_ non hai niente di meglio da fare?"

"La quantità di senso di colpa che traspare dalla tua postura al caffè è una prova sufficiente del fatto che non sei certo che vederla fosse una delle tue idee più brillanti," continuò Mycroft, ignorando le parole di Sherlock.

Sherlock si accasciò contro il sedile. "Dovrei far iniziare una guerra o roba del genere," borbottò. "Ti terrebbe occupato per un po'. Niente di esagerato, solo una piccola scaramuccia."

"Pensavo che il campo delle relazioni internazionali non fosse degno di te," commentò Mycroft.

"Infatti non lo è," insistette Sherlock, fissandolo con sguardo torvo.

"Ma che ti era passato per la testa, allora?" chiese Mycroft.

Sherlock non disse niente, perché non sapeva come rispondere. Quel che gli era passato per la testa era che amava John disperatamente, che l'alcolismo di Harry lo rendeva infelice e che Sherlock non riusciva a sopportare di vederlo così. Aveva quindi pensato che, forse, c'era qualcosa che poteva fare, sempre che gli fosse possibile. Quelle idee erano forse valide, ma lo erano per il suo _cuore_ , non per la sua _testa_ , e Sherlock era già esposto abbastanza allo scherno da parte di Mycroft.

"Fa' attenzione, ti prego. Mi spiacerebbe molto firmare un certificato di divorzio subito dopo aver fatto da testimone per quello di matrimonio."

Sherlock si irritò. John e io saremo insieme per sempre, avrebbe voluto dire, ma poi si domandò se la frase potesse suonare ancora più infantile di così. Quindi disse: "Oliver, cerca di sputare sule scarpe di Mycroft, se puoi."

Mycroft sospirò e alzò gli occhi al cielo, dicendo: "Splendido."

"Ora che hai interrotto i miei programmi per rimproverarmi per come gestisco la mia relazione con John, potresti porre fine a questo rapimento e portarci al supermercato più vicino?"

"Non era quello il motivo per cui volevo parlarti oggi."

"Ciononostante  l'unico di cui tu abbia discusso," osservò Sherlock, secco.

"Martedì prossimo," disse Mycroft.

"Oddio, hai altri stupidi impegni che si sovrappongono nella tua agenda? Le prove per una nuova camicia che non si possono proprio rimandare?"

"Certo che no," disse Mycroft. "Ho fatto piazza pulita di tutti i miei impegni per te."

Ciò zittì Sherlock per un attimo, poiché non si era aspettato che Mycroft lo facesse … _davvero_. Ma Mycroft non gli diede il tempo di metabolizzare l'informazione, perché continuò a parlare.

"Volevo parlarti del matrimonio."

"Oh," disse Sherlock, facendo un gesto con la mano. "Faresti meglio a parlare con John di questo, anche se non sembra che abbia grandi preferenze. Per quanto riguarda _me_ , può anche finire in fretta. Ci saranno solo pochi ospiti."

"Mamma e papà?" chiese Mycroft. La sua voce era così grave che Sherlock comprese all'istante che era stato questo lo scopo dell'intero incontro.

"No," rispose Sherlock seccamente.

Mycroft lo guardò un attimo, impassibile. "Credi che dovresti-"

"No. Non credo di dover fare alcunché. Lo sai che ho detto che non avrei più avuto niente a che fare con loro, e intendo mantenere la mia parola." Sherlock sentiva che Oliver, seduto in braccio a lui, immobile e attento, ascoltava con attenzione ogni parola, e odiava che ci dovesse essere anche un seppur infinitesimale istante della vita di Oliver in cui lui dovesse pensare a Catherine e Cecil Holmes.

"Le cose sono cambiate da quando-"

"Hai parlato loro di Oliver?" chiese Sherlock.

"No."

Sherlock non era sicuro se quella risposta lo sorprendesse o meno. Rifletté. "Perché no?" chiese infine.

"Perché ho pensato che prima dovessimo discuterne."

"Sul serio?" Sherlock inarcò un sopracciglio con aria scettica. "Hai pensato di dover _discutere_ qualcosa con me prima di limitarti a imporre come dovrebbero andare le cose?"

"Avevamo un patto, giusto?" gli ricordò Mycroft.

Era vero. Un antico patto che Sherlock non aveva mai dimenticato, perché era stato stipulato in una clinica di riabilitazione, quando lui era ormai ridotto a strisciare sul pavimento in preda all'astinenza e detestava Mycroft più di chiunque altro in vita sua, eccezion fatta per i genitori. Il patto stabiliva che Sherlock si disintossicasse - e rimanesse pulito - e, in cambio, non sarebbe più stato costretto a parlare con i loro genitori. Mycroft aveva accettato e non se n'era più parlato. Supponeva che Mycroft parlasse di lui ai loro genitori, ma in verità non aveva mai chiesto, non gliene importava niente.

"Sì," ribatté Sherlock.

"Un patto che ho sempre rispettato, o no?"

Sì. In modo esemplare, anche se Sherlock non l'avrebbe mai ammesso. Guardò Mycroft e chiuse gli occhi una volta, perché Mycroft sapeva benissimo di essere stato ai patti.

"Non ti costringerò a invitare mamma e papà."

"Ma dirai loro che mi sono sposato?"

"Devo."

"Perché?" lo provocò Sherlock.

"Perché sei loro _figlio_."

"Non potrebbe importar loro di meno-"

"Immagina se Oliver non ti dicesse che si sposa-"

Sherlock coprì le orecchie di Oliver e sibilò, furioso: "Non mettere in mezzo Oliver. Il mio rapporto con lui non ha niente a che vedere con quello che ho con i nostri genitori. _Niente_."

Oliver allungò la manina e afferrò il mignolo di Sherlock, in apparenza più interessato che infastidito. Sherlock, tuttavia, non spostò le mani dalle sue orecchie.

"Non dirmi che a loro importa che io mi sposi, o che Oliver esista."

"C'è una ragione assai pratica per cui Oliver interesserà loro moltissimo," disse Mycroft in tono pacato e serio, lo sguardo fisso sul viso di Sherlock.

"Perché è un clone?" azzardò Sherlock.

Mycroft scosse la testa. "Perché è tuo figlio."

"E pensi che, di punto in bianco, a loro importi avere dei nipoti?" chiese Sherlock incredulo.

"Parecchio. C'è una grande magione giù in Cornovaglia, di antica e illustre storia, legata a una famiglia il cui nome sta per estinguersi. A meno che …" Mycroft posò lo sguardo su Oliver.

Il piccolo stava cercando di mettersi in bocca il mignolo di Sherlock.

"Non è forse lui," continuò Mycroft, "in mancanza di un termine più adatto, l'erede, Sherlock? Non è tutto suo, adesso? Non è nel suo diritto? È improbabile che tu o io avremo altri bambini. C'è solo lui."

A dire il vero Sherlock non aveva pensato a quell'aspetto. Non voleva proprio pensarci. Disse, sulla difensiva: "Non è un Holmes. È un Watson-Holmes." Non era che una sciocca distinzione superficiale, e lo sapeva. Oliver non poteva essere più interamente Holmes di così, più Holmes di qualunque figlio lui o Mycroft avrebbero mai potuto avere. Ma John era coinvolto, e per Sherlock stava tutta qui la differenza. Oliver aveva _John_. Ciò l'avrebbe salvato dall'avere Catherine e Cecil Holmes nel suo futuro.

Mycroft non si scomodò a ribattere. Invece, guardò il piccolo. Le mani di Sherlock si erano spostate leggermente e ora Oliver stava allegramente mordicchiando il mignolo di Sherlock, con tanto di soddisfatti versetti gorgoglianti. Era _felice_. Indubbiamente _felice_. Sherlock non aveva molta esperienza con i bambini, ma era convinto di non averne mai visto uno tanto felice quanto Oliver. Ed era questo che voleva per lui, una dolce bolla di felicità in cui non c'era spazio per imponenti magioni in Cornovaglia, piene di spifferi e dell'odore di muffa, disuso e incuria.

Sherlock chiuse gli occhi per un istante, sentendosi, stranamente, come se fosse sott'acqua. Era fastidioso che, dopo tutti questi anni, anche solo l' _idea_ di dover parlare con i suoi genitori lo mandasse nel panico, quando invece avrebbe dovuto ormai aver superato da tempo quella fase. _Lui_ era felice, si sarebbe sposato con John la settimana successiva e avevano un figlio. E tutto questo gli sembrava così fragile in quel momento, come la bolla cui aveva pensato.

Inspirò profondamente e riaprì gli occhi. Non aveva tempo per tutti questi timori infantili. Aveva un bambino che doveva essere protetto. "Non m'interessa la casa in Cornovaglia," disse, deciso. "Spero che crolli e si riduca a un cumulo di macerie. Oliver non ci metterà mai piede, non ci andrà neanche vicino. Non farai mai menzione di Oliver con loro. _Mai_."

"Sherlock. Sei una piccola celebrità. Non riuscirai a tenere Oliver nascosto per sempre. Credi forse che non verranno a sapere di lui?"

Sherlock pensò a John, che già parlava di dover scrivere un annuncio sul blog. Si domandò se i suoi genitori lo leggessero. "Non mi importa," ripeté. "Lascia pure che lo scoprano insieme al resto del pubblico. Non voglio che vengano a saperlo in un altro modo, come se fossero _speciali_."

Sherlock incrociò lo sguardo di Mycroft per un lungo istante, ostinato e risoluto. Poi Mycroft annuì. "Va bene," disse, in tono quasi dolce.

Sherlock si rilassò un poco. Non si era accorto di quanto fosse diventato teso nel corso della conversazione. Ora che era finita, si sentiva esausto. "Bene. Portaci a casa, ora."

Mycroft inarcò un sopracciglio. "Pensavo che steste andando al supermercato."

Cavolo! Prima volevano andare al supermercato, vero? Ma aveva completamente perso interesse per l'esperimento, ora. Quel che voleva era John. Voleva trascinarsi nell'appartamento e crollarvi, e a John non sarebbe importato perché, non gliel'avrebbe nemmeno chiesto, John l'avrebbe solo _amato_. Sherlock aveva passato così tanti anni a desiderare di poter crollare in braccio a John quando ne aveva bisogno.

"A casa," disse Sherlock, decidendo di glissare sul fatto che, inizialmente, aveva chiesto di andare al supermercato.

Mycroft lo lasciò fare.


	22. Chapter 22

John non era in casa quando Sherlock vi ci si trascinò dentro insieme a Oliver. Sherlock passò in rassegna la stanza con sguardo stanco e imprecò ad alta voce, perché non gli importava veramente di trattenersi davanti ad Oliver. C'erano cose che il piccolo non doveva sentire, come per esempio discussioni riguardo ai suoi nonni, e altre che non era importante se sentiva o meno. Ciononostante, Oliver lo guardò ad occhi spalancati. _Non appena inizio a parlare dico al babbo quel che hai detto_ , diceva il suo sguardo.

"Noi due dovremmo stare dalla stessa parte, tu ed io," gli ricordò Sherlock. "Siamo _cloni_."

Oliver tirò su col naso con aria scettica e poi perlustrò con lo sguardo l'appartamento, chiaramente alla ricerca di John.

Sherlock conosceva quella sensazione. Pensava che non avrebbe dovuto sorprendersi che John non fosse in casa, dal momento che gli aveva detto che sarebbe stato via tutto il giorno, ma la cosa lo metteva ugualmente di malumore. Posò Oliver sulla sua copertina, dove lo attendevano il suo teschio, il peluche a forma di molecola dell'acqua e una giraffa che gli aveva preso la signora Hudson. Appena seduto, il piccolo si lanciò immediatamente in un resoconto della sua eccitante giornata in giro in spalla a papà, con annesse storie dell'orrore su una terribile casa in Cornovaglia.

Sherlock mandò un messaggio a John. _Dove sei? SH_

Poi Sherlock gironzolò fino in cucina. Occhieggiò il bollitore, perse ogni interesse per il farsi una tazza di tè non-fatta-da-John e ritornò in salotto. Oliver stava colpendo la giraffa con il teschio, un'attività che Sherlock ritenne utile, poiché la giraffa aveva gli occhi un po' sporgenti e un'aria stupida.

Il cellulare di Sherlock vibrò. _Ammazzo il tempo. Sei a casa?_

_Sì. SH_ , rispose Sherlock, decidendo di non scrivere _Torna subito a casa_. Era implicito.

Sherlock lasciò Oliver a fare le capriole tutto contento, con la molecola dell'acqua come leva, e andò a posizionarsi presso la finestra, di modo che, non appena John girò in Baker Street, lo seppe. Quindi, Sherlock espirò. Si sentiva come se avesse trattenuto il respiro da quando era entrato nella macchina di Mycroft.

John trotterellò su per le scale e Sherlock rimase vicino alla finestra, in attesa.

"Ciao," disse gioviale, rivolgendosi a Sherlock, e poi, girandosi verso il bimbo sul pavimento: "Ciao, Ollie. Siete tornati prima di quanto pensassi." John si voltò verso Sherlock. "Com'è andato l'esperimento?"

Sherlock attraversò la stanza e crollò addosso a John. John emise un sorpreso _uuf_ all'accogliere il suo peso, ma lo resse, e Sherlock si rannicchiò contro di lui, premendo il viso contro il suo collo e respirando il suo odore.

"Va tutto bene," disse John in un automatico gesto rasserenante, alzando la mano per accarezzare i capelli di Sherlock.

Sherlock chiuse gli occhi e semplicemente _respirò_. John non disse nulla: rimase in piedi, reggendolo e accarezzandogli i capelli, mentre Sherlock _respirava_.

Dopo qualche istante, John si azzardò a dire: "Stai bene?"

Sherlock, il viso ancora affondato nel suo collo, annuì.

"Ok, beh, non era proprio del tutto convincente, ma lasciamo perdere per il momento," commentò John, dandogli un rapido bacio sull'orecchio.

Sherlock inspirò profondamente, si ricompose e riuscì a staccarsi da John. Si sentiva davvero meglio ora che era riuscito a rintanarsi da John in quel modo, come aveva disperatamente desiderato fare. "No, sto bene," insistette, sentendosi un po' un idiota sotto lo sguardo indagatore di John. "È stata semplicemente una lunga giornata. A Oliver sei mancato."

"Ah sì? Sono contento di sapere che a uno di voi due sono mancato." John gli rivolse un ghigno, per mostrare che stava scherzando e che sapeva di essere mancato anche a Sherlock. "Avete mangiato?"

"Non ho fame," disse Sherlock, accasciandosi di schiena sul divano.

"E Oliver?" disse John, accovacciandosi per raccogliere il bimbo.

"Gli ho dato da mangiare quando eravamo al British Museum," disse Sherlock in tono assente, unendo la punta delle dita sotto il mento e alzando lo sguardo al soffitto.

"Il British Museum," ripeté John nel tono di voce che gli era consueto per indicare che niente avrebbe più dovuto sorprenderlo, ormai. E poi: "E quando è stato?"

Un'intera conversazione con Mycroft fa, pensò Sherlock.

"Che ne pensi, Ollie?" mormorò John rivolto al piccolo. "Ti preparo un biberon, tesoro?"

John entrò in cucina con Oliver. Sherlock contò i suoi passi, chiuse gli occhi e ascoltò John sussurrare al bimbo e quello che gli rispondeva. La sensazione di essere a casa lo avvolse completamente, avviluppandolo stretto, e Sherlock continuò a respirare.

***

Sherlock dormiva sul divano quando John uscì dalla cucina con Oliver che, in braccio a lui, succhiava con voluttà dal biberon. John pensò che avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. Sherlock era parso esausto quando John era tornato, e, quando raggiungeva quello stato, tendeva semplicemente a crollare, addormentandosi ovunque a qualunque ora.

John decise di lasciarlo dormire e si mise a trovare un posto dove nascondere il teschio, dietro vari ostacoli, mentre Oliver rideva tutto contento in maniera quasi isterica. Più tardi, mentre le ombre si allungavano sul pavimento del soggiorno, John fece il bagno al piccolo e lo portò di sopra, nella sua nuova stanza, dove si sedette e gli lesse un libro che parlava di elefanti viola e un piccolo camion blu. Oliver ascoltò l'inizio del racconto ad occhi spalancati per la curiosità, ma, alla fine, dormiva già profondamente. Pertanto, John gli diede un bacio sulla tempia, lo posò con cura nella culla e scese di sotto.

Lasciò che Sherlock continuasse a dormire, si sedette in poltrona e si dedicò a _Il mulino sulla Floss_ , che aveva cercato di leggere per così tanto tempo da pensare che fosse ormai ora di mollarlo. Dopo poche pagine pensò che decisamente non aveva più intenzione di leggerlo, quindi accese la televisione per guardare qualche programma stupido. Credeva che sarebbe stata una piacevole novità, guardare la televisione senza i continui commenti di Sherlock in sottofondo, ma, al contrario, lo trovò terribilmente noioso. Alla fine, decise di seguire il resto della famiglia e andare a dormire.

Spense la televisione, si alzò e si avvicinò al divano per osservare Sherlock che dormiva, indeciso se svegliarlo per venire a letto o meno. Sherlock sembrava molto giovane quando dormiva, come sempre. Somigliava moltissimo a Oliver, il che era da aspettarsi, ma, spesso, quella somiglianza così forte tra i due ancora lo sorprendeva.

Sherlock aveva avuto una giornataccia, pensò John, ripensando a come si era rannicchiato contro di lui quando era tornato a casa. Che stupida, terribile idea per un esperimento! Sfiorò con delicatezza i capelli di Sherlock e percorse col dito uno dei suoi zigomi. Sherlock emise un rumoroso respiro e si mosse un pochino, ma non si svegliò, cosa che John interpretò come un segnale. Pertanto, lo lasciò sul divano e andò da solo a dormire nel letto di Sherlock, nella sua camera.

John non era particolarmente stanco al momento di andare a dormire, ma non si era aspettato di restare sveglio per ore, ciò che puntualmente accadde. Si domandò se fosse per la novità che il letto di Sherlock costituiva. O forse la sensazione di importanza che avvertiva, che ciò in qualche modo era davvero magicamente divenuto la sua vita. John rimase sdraiato a letto a guardare gli intrecci disegnati sul soffitto dalla luce della luna e delle stelle ed ascoltò i respiri regolari di Oliver provenienti dal baby monitor.

E poi Sherlock venne a letto. Si trascinò in camera con passo malfermo e crollò sul suo lato del letto. Sebbene se ne stesse lì fermo e immobile, John sapeva che non si era riaddormentato.

John si girò verso di lui. "Vuoi dirmi che è successo oggi?" La sua voce era gentile e dolce, ma la casa era rimasta immersa nel silenzio così a lungo che John sobbalzò, preoccupato perché sembrava quasi che gli stesse gridando contro.

Sherlock non negò che fosse successo qualcosa, il che non fu una sorpresa per John. Dopo qualche istante, Sherlock si limitò a scuotere il capo, un movimento che John percepì più che vederlo.

John non insistette. "Va bene," disse. Indugiò un istante. "Ma sai che _potresti_ , vero? Sai che, qualunque cosa fosse, sia o altro, sai che potresti parlarmene e io non avrei nessun problema. Non me ne andrei via. Starei qui con te e settimana prossima ci sposeremmo. Ti amerei comunque."

Quando infine parlò, la voce di Sherlock era pacata. "Credi che io sia preoccupato che tu mi possa lasciare?"

John esitò. "Sì."

"Perché?"

"Perché è ciò di cui mi preoccupo anch'io," ammise John.

"Ti preoccupi che _io_ possa _lasciarti_?" Il tono di Sherlock era incredulo. "Che cosa stupida."

John si tirò indietro, colpito da quell'insulto un po' più di quanto avrebbe pensato. "Non sembra poi così stupido preoccuparsene, dal momento che l'hai già fatto," scattò John.

Momento di silenzio. "Quella volta era diverso."

"Col cavolo che era diverso!" John non stava riuscendo molto bene a tenere la voce bassa, anche se, in effetti, non gliene importava granché, ora. Le sue parole percorsero la stanza con la violenza di una sferzata. "Tu mi hai lasciato. Non mi interessa perché l'hai fatto. È così che è andata. Te ne sei andato, e tutto era… era… Io ero… Te ne sei andato. E io mi preoccupo ogni giorno, ogni _minuto_ , di come potrei mai sopravvivere se mi facessi di nuovo una cosa del genere. Quindi, se pensi che qualunque cosa sia successa oggi mi possa far decidere di lasciarti, allora puoi anche smetterla di dare a me e ad Oliver lezioni sul vedere-ma-non-osservare."

Sherlock non disse nulla. Ci fu un momento di totale silenzio nella stanza, interrotto solo dai rapidi respiri di John, e poi Sherlock rotolò sulla schiena e si strinse a John con lo stesso disperato bisogno di contatto che gli aveva trasmesso prima, quando gli era crollato addosso in soggiorno. John avrebbe dovuto immaginare che Sherlock volesse intensamente quel genere di conforto a livello fisico. Erano secoli che Sherlock invadeva lo spazio personale di John. Questi avrebbe dovuto accorgersi di come avesse desiderato fare quel piccolo passo avanti ed annullare la distanza tra loro.

"Non essere arrabbiato," disse Sherlock, il viso affondato nel collo di John.

John sospirò. "Non lo sono. Non sul serio. Ho accettato il perché hai pensato di doverlo fare, e sono contento che tu sia tornato. Non sono arrabbiato. Ti amo e stiamo per sposarci."

"Ho incontrato Harry oggi," disse Sherlock.

Di tutte le cose che John s'era aspettato di sentirsi dire riguardo a quel giorno, quella era proprio l'ultima. Rifletté per un istante, poi disse, sarcastico: "Suppongo tu non voglia dire che l'hai incrociata per caso in metropolitana."

"No," mormorò Sherlock, la voce smorzata perché teneva ancora il viso affondato nel collo di John. "Le ho mandato apposta un messaggio e ho organizzato un incontro cosicché potesse vedere Oliver, e l'ho fatto di nascosto perché sapevo che non avresti voluto che lo facessi. Non essere arrabbiato."

"Ma ascoltati quando parli! Hai fatto qualcosa che _sapevi_ mi avrebbe fatto arrabbiare, l'hai fatto _nonostante_ sapessi che mi avrebbe fatto arrabbiare, e ora vuoi che non mi arrabbi?"

"Ti sbagli-" esordì Sherlock, ma John si dimenò e lo allontanò.

"Tira su la testa per questa conversazione, è ridicolo," sbottò John.

Sherlock sollevò la testa. Era troppo buio perché potessero vedersi per bene, ma John sperava che Sherlock potesse quantomeno percepire il suo marcato cipiglio di disapprovazione.

"Ti sbagli," disse Sherlock, "riguardo al tenere Oliver lontano da Harry."

"È necessario che ti ricordi che sei stato _tu_ a pensarci per primo?" lo rimbeccò John.

"Sì. E in seguito ho detto che pensavo che, forse …"

"Tu hai detto che Oliver avrà abbastanza cose di cui preoccuparsi per quanto riguarda la dipendenza senza doverlo pure esporre alla presenza di una zia alcolizzata."

"Lo so, ma …"

"Hai detto che ero esageratamente ottimista quando si trattava dell'alcolismo di Harry. Hai usato _esattamente quelle parole_."

"Sì, ma avevi ragione," disse Sherlock, esasperato. "Anche _questo_ ti avevo detto."

"No, tu non hai fatto altro che dirmi che mi sbagliavo."

"Tu avevi ragione fin dall'inizio, quando volevi far conoscere Oliver a Harry. Avevi ragione su quello."

"Con tutti i tuoi discorsi, tu mi hai persuaso del contrario."

"Non avrei dovuto."

"Quindi ti sei sbagliato."

Sherlock esitò. "Io-"

"Ti sei _sbagliato_."

"Forse. Un pochino. Più che altro ho riconsiderato la mia ipotesi. E ti ho detto di averlo fatto."

"Sì. Hai detto un mucchio di cose bellissime sull'aver bisogno di una persona che ti desse una ragione per cambiare vita. Ha perfettamente senso quando ti riferisci a te e me, perché io sono stato per te una persona diversa dalle altre, non avevi nessuno come me prima. Ma Harry ha avuto me per tutto questo tempo, qualcuno per cui valesse la pena migliorare. E non ha-"

"Io avevo Mycroft. Non si è sempre inclini a prestare ascolto a fratelli di successo e che riescono sempre ad eccellere."

"Lei aveva Clara. Aveva una _moglie_ , una persona significativa, una donna che la amava e che lei avrebbe dovuto amare molto più dell'alcol. Le persone che soffrono di dipendenza sono tutte diverse, Sherlock, e mia sorella non è tipo da rimettere in piedi la propria vita soltanto perché qualcun altro ha avuto un figlio. Come ti suona questo pessimismo? Esagerato a sufficienza?"

Sherlock rimase in silenzio per un attimo. "È solo che non volevo che ci rimanessi male di nuovo. Stavo cercando di evitare che ci sperassi."

"E cosa c'entra con questo il far conoscere Oliver a Harry a mia insaputa?" chiese John.

"Harry voleva avere figli con Clara. Lo sapevi?"

"No," disse John, sorpreso. "Non ne abbiamo mai parlato."

"Clara non aveva intenzione di avere figli finché Harry non avesse risolto il suo problema con l'alcol."

John metabolizzò l'informazione. "Harry te l'ha _detto_?"

"Certo che no," rispose Sherlock, impaziente.

John non si scomodò a domandare come Sherlock facesse a saperlo, perché era chiaro che tutto ciò era frutto di una delle sue deduzioni. "D'accordo," disse John, calmo. "Quindi lei non è riuscita a riportare sotto controllo il suo alcolismo neanche per avere figli con la donna che amava. Ciò promette bene per l'influenza che potrebbe avere Oliver su di lei, eh?"

Sherlock, evidentemente esasperato, scosse lievemente il capo. "Quelli erano bambini ipotetici. È facile perdere di vista l'obiettivo quando questo è solo a livello teorico. Oliver è reale. Vive, respira e lei l'ha tenuto in braccio. Lui è _qualcosa_ , un qualcosa che lei possa toccare e vedere. Magari Oliver non avrà alcun effetto su di lei. Magari lei continuerà a bere, e, in caso ciò accadesse, non fa male a nessuno, Oliver non resterà segnato a vita da quest'unico incontro. Ma lei sa che non lo vedrà più a meno che non smetta di bere. Magari questo vorrà dire qualcosa per lei, magari troverà il modo di farcela. Logicamente, aveva senso farlo, John. Non ci possono essere ripercussioni negative, sola la possibilità di risultati positivi.

John rifletté per qualche istante. "D'accordo," concesse. "In un qualche modo, ha senso. Ma non può andare avanti così tra di noi. Siamo una coppia, ok? Voglio dire, lo siamo sempre stati, ma ora stiamo per sposarci, io amo te, tu ami me, _sappiamo_ come stanno le cose tra noi, e tutto ciò vuol dire che dobbiamo agire insieme. Soprattutto in ciò che riguarda Oliver. Dobbiamo prendere insieme queste decisioni, va bene? Siamo una famiglia. È così che funziona."

Sherlock aveva distolto lo sguardo dal suo viso e ora osservava le loro mani intrecciate, ma John sapeva che stava ascoltando attentamente. Si ricordò quindi che, per quanto ne sapeva dell'infanzia di Sherlock, questi aveva un'idea ben vaga di come dovesse funzionare una famiglia normale.

"Ci diciamo le cose, ok? E promettiamo di ascoltarci l'un l'altro. Come ti ho ascoltato io stasera e ho riconosciuto che avessi un po' ragione a far conoscere Ollie a Harry. Avresti semplicemente dovuto parlarmene prima di farlo."

Momento di silenzio. "D'accordo," disse Sherlock infine, vagamente cupo.

John voleva tirarlo fuori da quella tristezza. "Davvero?" Si chinò in avanti, piegando appena un poco la testa così da poter sfiorare con le labbra la parte inferiore della mascella di Sherlock, proprio alla giuntura con il collo.

Sherlock reclinò automaticamente la testa per accogliere il bacio, il che era stato l'obiettivo di John fin dall'inizio, per distogliere lo sguardo di Sherlock dalle loro mani.

"Sì," disse Sherlock.

"Bene."John allontanò le sue mani da quelle dell'altro per poterle meglio posizionare nel risvolto nella sua giacca, per tenerlo lì fermo. Solamente Sherlock sarebbe potuto andare a dormire senza neanche preoccuparsi di togliersi la giacca, per non parlare, poi, di tutti gli altri vestiti. "La chiave per una buona relazione è il dialogo."

"Sei giunto a questa conclusione basandoti su tutte le relazioni felici che hai avuto prima di questa?" Solo Sherlock avrebbe potuto porre una domanda del genere e farla suonare come sinceramente dettata dalla curiosità.

E solo Sherlock avrebbe potuto dirgli qualcosa di così offensivo e, come risultato, farlo ridere come puntualmente accadde. "Stronzo," gli disse con affetto, spingendolo di nuovo giù sul letto.

Sherlock alzò gli occhi su di lui, scompigliato e stupito. "E chi sarebbe quello che non ha fortuna con le relazioni?"

"Beh, tu sei l'unica relazione di successo che abbia mai avuto, che nemmeno sapevo di avere fino a pochi giorni fa," ribatté John. "E non dirmi che è per questo che è andata così bene finora."

"È andata così bene finora probabilmente perché sono stato morto per la maggior parte del tempo," osservò Sherlock, schietto.

John si rimise a ridere, tutta quella situazione era incredibilmente assurda. Posò la fronte sulla spalla di Sherlock, contro il pregiato tessuto che stava indossando, e sospirò, felice. "Ti amo."

"Anch'io ti amo," disse Sherlock dopo qualche secondo, suonando quasi incerto, come se non fosse certo che quella dovesse essere la sua prossima battuta.

"Ecco, così," disse John sollevando il capo. "Dialogo." Si piegò in avanti e premette le labbra su quelle di Sherlock, mordicchiandole finché l'altro non le schiuse per lui.

Sherlock emise un suono di evidente piacere e sembrò sciogliersi nel bacio, scivolando meglio sotto John e alzando le mani per passarle tra i suoi capelli. "Buon dialogo?" mormorò, senza interrompere il bacio.

"Ottimo inizio," lo rassicurò John tra un respiro e l'altro, prima di volgere la bocca a migliori scopi.

"Ottimo inizio?" ripeté Sherlock, opponendosi ai suddetti migliori scopi. "Vuoi di più?"

John si interruppe, guardando Sherlock, sdraiato sotto di lui. "Io voglio tutto," disse, la voce vibrante di verità.

"E se dicessi che il sentimento è reciproco?"

"Buon dialogo," disse John.

"Ottimo inizio," replicò Sherlock.

***

Quando John si svegliò, Sherlock era ancora a letto, rannicchiato stretto stretto vicino a lui. Non gli capitava molto spesso di svegliarsi e trovarlo ancora addormentato, perché raramente Sherlock dormiva tanto a lungo da restare a letto fino al mattino, ma, quando succedeva, Sherlock era sempre appoggiato a lui per tutta la sua altezza, quindi John si svegliava pervaso da una sensazione di calore e un po' di claustrofobia. Ma ne valeva la pena: era una conseguenza dello stare con Sherlock, e, di tutte le cose che John sopportava di lui, venir abbracciato e coccolato un po' troppo era l'ultimo dei problemi.

Oliver mormorava tra sé e sé sullo schermo del baby monitor, un gioioso monologo sulla vita, e John chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò trasportare per un attimo dai suoi pensieri, meravigliandosi di quanto fosse incredibilmente fortunato. Particolarmente fortunato, inoltre, ad avere il temporaneo lusso di concedersi di meravigliarsene.

Rotolò poi fuori dal letto e stampò un bacio sulla fronte di Sherlock, completamente sprofondata nel cuscino vuoto di John. Era un peccato, pensò John mentre, con uno sbadiglio, andava a recuperare Oliver, che non avessero fatto niente di tutto questo prima che il bimbo arrivasse. Non che John volesse una vita senza Oliver, assolutamente no, per niente al mondo. Ma, in un certo senso, avrebbe voluto passare una mattinata a letto con Sherlock senza la consapevolezza, in un angolo della mente, di avere un figlio a carico. Avrebbe voluto svegliare Sherlock con lunghi, lenti baci da trasformare poi in quieto e sonnolento sesso mattutino. Si sentiva un po' come se si fossero persi molto a non fare cose del genere, che la luna di miele del loro rapporto fosse stata necessariamente affrettata e abbreviata.

Luna di miele, pensò John salendo le scale. Era un'idea. Si sarebbero portati dietro Oliver, naturalmente, quindi non sarebbe stato del tutto un viaggio di nozze nella norma, ma John era già tutto preso a sognare ad occhi aperti: scambiarsi coccole nei caffè, andare alla ricerca di attrazioni turistiche, concedersi un bicchiere di vino su un balcone con vista su, che so, Parigi, Amsterdam o Budapest, mentre il bimbo dormiva nella stanza accanto.

La felicità pervase il viso di Oliver al vedere John. Gorgogliò entusiasta, scalciò e agitò con forza i pugnetti. John non riuscì a trattenersi dal sorridergli di rimando.

"Buongiorno, piccoletto," disse, dandogli un bacio sulle guance paffute e accettando il primo colpo su un lato della testa che potesse passare per un bacio di risposta da parte del piccolo.

Lo cambiò, lo vestì e, mentre gli dava da mangiare, contemplava il modellino semovente posto sopra la sua culla. Oliver succhiava con voluttà dal biberon e osservava John con gli eccezionali occhi di Sherlock, con la sua consueta aria saggia e onnisciente. _Ti stai comportando da vigliacco, babbo,_ dicevano quegli occhi. _Io l'ho conosciuta ieri e non era poi tanto male._

"Lei non è tua sorella maggiore," gli disse John.

_Lei è mia zia_ , voleva dire il suo sbattere di palpebre.

"Sono due cose completamente diverse."

Oliver non pareva per niente impressionato, un espressione così frequente sul viso di Sherlock che John pensò che sarebbe stato meglio per lui abituarsi a vederla in duplice copia. Spostò lo sguardo dal viso di John al resto della cucina e John seppe subito cosa voleva dire con questo. _Sei noioso e ridicolo in questo momento, dedicherò ora la mia attenzione a una qualche altra cosa._

Pertanto John decise che era ora di smetterla con la codardia. Mandò un sms a sua sorella. _Ti va di vederci oggi per un caffè?_

Posò il cellulare sul tavolo quando portò Oliver in soggiorno, sedendosi con lui in poltrona, ma l'apparecchio squillò immediatamente. John sbatté le palpebre. "Ci ha messo poco," disse ad Oliver.

Oliver mandò giù il latte e guardò John come per dire, molto chiaramente, _Ho smesso di curarmi di questa storia, sto mangiando._ L'entusiasmo di Oliver per il cibo era una di quelle cose in cui lui e Sherlock non si somigliavano, pensò John.

John si rialzò e prese il cellulare dal tavolo.

Il messaggio era di Sherlock. _Torna a letto. -SH_

John sorrise e rispose. _Sto dando da mangiare al tuo clone._

_Mangia fin troppo. Portalo con te. -SH_

"Papà s'è svegliato," disse John al bimbo. "Vuoi andare a trovarlo, o preferisci costringerlo a vestirsi, scendere dal letto e venire da noi?"

Oliver sembrava parecchio combattuto tra queste due opzioni, pertanto John prese una decisione per entrambi, poiché pensava che, se fosse rimasto in soggiorno, avrebbe continuato a tormentarsi su quando Harry avrebbe risposto e se sarebbe stata ubriaca o meno quando l'avesse fatto. Pertanto andò in camera e si sedette sul letto con Oliver. Sherlock si mosse per andare a posizionarsi vicino a lui.

"Tu mangi troppo," disse ad Oliver.

"Non è vero," disse John. "Lascialo in pace."

Oliver fissò Sherlock al di sopra del suo biberon, rivolgendogli la stessa occhiata non impressionata che aveva riservato a John. John si domandò cosa potesse voler dire il fatto che Oliver avesse già smesso di essere impressionato dai suoi genitori.

"Sei sempre dietro a dargli da mangiare. La continua digestione rallenterà le sue facoltà mentali."

"Ma va. È solo una convinzione sbagliata che ti sei inventato."

Sherlock tirò su col naso e borbottò sottovoce qualcosa che John non riuscì a cogliere, ma decise di non indagare oltre.

"E Lestrade, come ha preso la notizia delle nostre imminenti nozze?" chiese Sherlock.

John non si preoccupò di chiedere come Sherlock facesse a sapere che si era visto con Lestrade il giorno precedente. Dopo anni di convivenza con Sherlock Holmes, si smetteva di fare domande simili. "Dice che ci sarà."

"Suppongo tu voglia che io badi ad Oliver mentre ti vedi con tua sorella."

John sospirò e scosse la testa con aria benevola. "Almeno per una volta pensi che potrei essere io a darti le notizie, invece di vedertele dedurre tutte?"

"Suppongo di sì. Cielo, John, che cos'hai fatto ieri per tutto il giorno mentre ero fuori col bambino?"

John rise. "Smettila." Una volta che Oliver ebbe finito il biberon, John lo posò sul comodino.

Sherlock allungò le braccia verso il piccolo, spostandosi in modo tale da poterlo cingere con le braccia. "Ma che cosa mai potrà aver fatto stamattina il babbo mentre ti dava da mangiare, Oliver?"

"Sei un cretino, lo sai?" gli disse John.

"Che linguaggio sguaiato da usare davanti al bambino!" lo rimproverò Sherlock, gli occhi colmi di scherzosa serietà.

John si chinò in avanti e premette le labbra sulla bocca di Sherlock. Non riusciva a trattenersi. Apparentemente Sherlock non s'era aspettato un bacio, perché emise un piccolo verso di sorpresa e dovette risistemare la presa sul piccolo prima di rispondere al bacio.

"Ti amo," disse John con un sorriso, ritraendosi, "ma questo non cambia il fatto che tu sia un insopportabile idiota. Ora." John rotolò fuori dal letto, compiaciuto alla vista dell'improvvisa vampa rosa e bianca da appena-baciato che aveva pervaso il volto di Sherlock. "Alzati e vestiti, non voglio che tu dia un cattivo esempio al bambino, oziando tutto il giorno."

"Ma se solo l'altro ieri mi ci _incoraggiavi_!" La voce di Sherlock lo inseguì mentre si dirigeva verso il soggiorno.

John lo ignorò, dando una rapida occhiata al cellulare giusto per soddisfare la sua curiosità. Un nuovo messaggio. John lo aprì, un po' trepidante.

_Sì! Sono libera quando vuoi oggi! Che ora ti va bene? Non vedo l'ora!_ _:)_ _xoxoxoxo_

John cercò di cogliere qualche segno nel messaggio. Tentò di dedurne qualcosa, come avrebbe fatto Sherlock. Fallì miseramente, quindi rientrò in camera. Sherlock era ancora a letto, con Oliver sdraiato supino accanto a lui, e gli stava dicendo: "Dieci dita, vedi? Uno, due, tre-" Lanciò un rapido sguardo alle sue spalle quando John entrò e lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato in atteggiamento inquisitorio.

John gli mostrò il cellulare.

Sherlock lasciò andare il piede di Oliver, prese il telefono e lesse il messaggio, poi lo restituì a John. "A me va bene a qualunque ora."

"Che ne pensi?"

Sherlock questa volta inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia. "Il tuo comportamento, ora come ora, non ha minimamente senso."

"Pensi che sia ubriaca? Sei tu quello con i superpoteri speciali di deduzione. È ubriaca o sobria?"

"Non sono _super_ poteri, sono _osservazioni_. Chiunque potrebbe farne se solo volesse-"

"Sì, ok, va bene," lo interruppe John, impaziente e non interessato alla predica. "Ma cosa ne pensi del messaggio?"

Sherlock lo guardò. Poi disse: "Va' e vedi, John."


	23. Chapter 23

John era inspiegabilmente nervoso all'idea di vedere Harry. Pensava che, forse, era per il fatto che aveva l'aria d'essere l'ultima possibilità per lei: se Harry non fosse riuscita a rimettersi insieme per Oliver - per _Oliver_ , il quale, secondo il parere del tutto imparziale di John, era la creatura più importante dell'universo - allora non ci sarebbe mai riuscita, e John avrebbe dovuto rassegnarsi al vederla incespicare ancor più lontano lungo la strada che l'avrebbe uccisa in modo molto sgradevole e le avrebbe impedito di avere una vita veramente felice. John si era a lungo ripetuto di essersi già rassegnato a un tale evento, ma era chiaro che non era che una bugia, poiché ciò che al momento gli stava spiacevolmente facendo sussultare lo stomaco mentre giocherellava con una tazza di tè e aspettava sua sorella era _speranza_.

Harry arrivò. Si sedette di fronte a lui. Aveva un aspetto orribile, esausta e tesa, con enormi borse sotto gli occhi e la pelle a chiazze, ma sembrava sobria. Assolutamente, dolorosamente sobria.

Lo guardò e disse, riuscendo a mettere insieme un sorriso discretamente luminoso: "Ciao."

John inspirò profondamente, dal momento che, di fronte a una sorella perfettamente sobria per la prima volta da molti anni, non sapeva che dire. Decise per un: "Come va?"

Harry si raccomodò nervosamente una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, con mano malferma. "Oh," disse. "Va."

"Sherlock mi ha detto che vi siete incontrati ieri, tu, lui e Oliver."

Harry annuì, sempre nervosa. "Già," disse. "Sì." Si passò la lingua sulle labbra e poi disse, tutto d'un fiato: "John, è bellissimo. È davvero _stupendo_. Potrebbe essere la cosa più perfetta che abbia mai visto."

John cercò di non sorridere d'orgoglio, dal momento che lui non aveva merito alcuno per l'esistenza del bambino. Sviò di proposito con un po' di spirito: "Oliver o Sherlock?"

"Piantala. Sai di cosa sto parlando. È un tesoro." Harry inspirò rumorosamente, esitò e guardò il fratello con la coda dell'occhio mentre giocherellava col cucchiaino che lui aveva abbandonato. "Sherlock… ti ha riferito quel che ha detto?"

"Ha detto che avete fatto un patto."

"E l'ho mantenuto," disse Harry con una disperazione tale che John trasalì di dolore al sentirla. "Te ne sei accorto? Non ho bevuto un goccio da quando ho visto Sherlock ieri, lo giuro."

Il tono di Harry s'era alzato e un po' di gente nel caffè lanciò loro sguardi curiosi.

"Ok," disse John, mantenendo la voce bassa. "Shh. Ti credo. È piuttosto evidente."

Harry si rilassò un poco e s'inumidì le labbra secche e screpolate. "È solo che… sono determinata questa volta, John. Davvero. Lui fa parte della famiglia. Probabilmente sarà l'unica famiglia che avrò a sopravvivermi."

John non disse nulla, poiché aveva sentito solenni dichiarazioni di impegno da parte di Harry più volte in passato. Come anche le aveva sentite Clara, del resto. Era quello il motivo per cui Clara se n'era poi andata. Si poteva sopportare una situazione del genere solo fino a un certo punto. Ma lui voleva che Harry fosse decisa. Harry _sembrava_ decisa. Pareva tremendamente convinta, e la speranza si librò nuovamente dentro John; fu probabilmente per questo che la frase che lei poi disse lo prese incredibilmente per il verso sbagliato.

"Non m'importa nemmeno che non sia tuo-"

"Lui è mio," la interruppe John in tono tagliente, fissandola fino a farle abbassare lo sguardo. "È mio figlio, non c'è dubbio. Su questo non si discute. Non voglio che tu faccia parte della sua vita se lo vedi solo come abbastanza decente, simile a un mio figlio solo quanto basta per essere accettabile. Come ad una specie di _rimpiazzo_."

Gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono. Sbatté le palpebre e balbettò: "No."

"Bene." John inspirò profondamente e si costrinse a calmarsi con un sorso di tè. Poi disse: "Se sei decisa, una clinica di riabilitazione-"

"Oh," disse Harry. "Non saprei-"

"Ne conosco di buone. Io ti aiuterei. Ti farebbe bene entrare in una di quelle. Penso che dovresti andare."

Harry lo guardò. John la fissò di rimando, lo sguardo limpido e ostinato. John pensava di poter battere chiunque in ostinazione. Quando davvero lo voleva, qualche volta, poteva riuscirci persino con Sherlock Holmes. Harry non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta da sola. Nemmeno John avrebbe potuto essere così esageratamente ottimista al riguardo.

Alla fine, Harry annuì con un breve, minimo movimento del mento, come un crampo. "Sì. D'accordo. Sì. Posso… sì."

"Mi occuperò io di organizzare tutto," disse John, rilassandosi, "e assicurati di essere libera martedì prossimo, di pomeriggio."

"Oh," disse Harry in tono incerto. Evidentemente non aveva capito, ma non voleva del tutto ammetterlo.

"Sì, perché suppongo che vorrai esserci al mio matrimonio, martedì prossimo."

Harry lo guardò sbattendo le palpebre, palesemente meravigliata. Poi disse: "Cosa?" e quindi, con aria contenta, trillò: " _Cosa?_ "

"Shhh," disse John, ma lo fece sorridendo. Non riusciva a impedirselo. Riferire la notizia lo rendeva euforico. Gli venne il sospetto che gli fossero diventate rosa le orecchie.

"Te l'avevo _detto_!" esclamò Harry, ma senza cattiveria o astio, bensì con gioia, e John si rese conto di quanto avesse atteso la sua approvazione dell'intera faccenda. Ne avevano passate di tutti i colori, ma non aveva importanza: lei era sempre sua sorella maggiore, l'unica parente che gli fosse rimasta, e lui la voleva al suo matrimonio, sorridente e felice per lui.

"Lo so," disse, cercando di sembrare contrito, ma risultando invece assai allegro riguardo alla cosa.

"Gesù, una volta che ti sei deciso a farlo, hai fatto le cose per bene, eh?"

"Beh, perché perdere tempo? Credo che, nella testa di Sherlock, fossimo sposati ormai da molto. Per lui tutto ciò non è che una formalità."

"E invece per te?" chiese Harry, perspicace.

John rifletté, soppesando la risposta. "Capisco quel che lui vuole dire. Ma, inaspettatamente, io… credo di attendere con ansia quella formalità. Io… _voglio_ da parte di tutti un riconoscimento del fatto che abbiamo una relazione duratura, importante e significativa."

Harry lo stava guardando con un sorriso affettuoso che le aleggiava sulle labbra e che lo faceva sentire come se avesse di nuovo cinque anni. "Sei all'antica."

"Beh." John ora era _sicuro_ che le sue orecchie fossero rosa. "Sì."

"Bravo. E sei felice? Bene. Non c'è neanche bisogno di chiederlo, vero?"

"Sono felice," disse John. "Sono molto felice. Ho tutto ciò che volevo, compreso tutto ciò che non sapevo nemmeno di volere."

"Sei fortunato. La tua vita è venuta fuori meglio di come sarebbe venuta se l'avessi indirizzata altrimenti."

"Penso che sia stato soprattutto grazie a Sherlock," ammise John, interrompendosi poi per un istante. "Ci arriverai, sai. Questo è un passo nella direzione giusta. Non è che, appena tornato dall'Afghanistan, immaginassi che la mia vita avrebbe preso una tale direzione."

"O quando Sherlock è morto," aggiunse Harry, mordace.

"Sì," disse John, schiarendosi la gola e lanciando un'occhiata fuori dalla finestra.

"Non avevi mai pensato che ti saresti ritrovato con un marito, eh?"

John rise, grato che Harry avesse cambiato argomento. "Un marito e un figlio."

"Ma guardati, John Watson, l'uomo sempre in cerca di avventure che partì di gran carriera per farsi sparare. Stai diventando decisamente più amante della tranquillità domestica."

"Che vergogna, eh?" disse John con un sorriso.

"Sono così orgogliosa di te." John fu sorpreso di vedere gli occhi di Harry riempirsi di lacrime. "Appena tornato dall'Afghanistan, eri così… Poi hai trovato quello di cui avevi bisogno, ti ci sei aggrappato con tutte le tue forze, ed è questo che di te ammiro _così_ tanto-"

All'improvviso John allungò le braccia per stringere forte le mani di Harry tra le sue. Harry abbassò lo sguardo sulle loro mani giunte sul tavolo e ricacciò furiosamente indietro le lacrime.

"Ce la farai, Harry," le disse John con convinzione. "Non sono il solo che possa aggrapparsi alle cose con tutte le sue forze. Cogli questa possibilità, questa opportunità, e falla tua. Ok?"

Harry annuì silenziosamente, e John in quel momento volle crederle più di quanto non avesse mai fatto prima.

Ma quando tornò a casa, fu grato che Sherlock non chiedesse come fosse andato l'incontro. Fu ancora più grato quando Oliver si lasciò coccolare, e ancora di più quando anche Sherlock si mise a coccolarli entrambi.

***

John non dormì la notte prima del suo matrimonio. Era sdraiato sul letto di Sherlock e guardava fuori dalla finestra pensando al fatto che stava per sposarsi. _Sposarsi_. Il giorno dopo.

John aveva pensato, in passato, di sposarsi. Mai con una persona specifica. Non aveva mai incontrato nessuno che avesse ritenuto adatto per quel ruolo, mai nessuno che, da adulto, gli avesse ispirato fantasie di confortevole vita domestica. Da ragazzo, certo, aveva immaginato che avrebbe passato tutta la sua vita con Dora Duncaster, che si era presa la sua verginità e si era dunque guadagnata quella che lui credeva essere eterna devozione. Fino al giorno in cui incontrò Anna Mitchell e aveva deciso che gli sarebbe piaciuto tentare di farsela. Pertanto, la sua adorazione di Dora non si rivelò eterna quanto sembrava non appena realizzò che, nel mondo, potevano esserci altre donne disposte a un rapporto.

Non era stato, pensava, un adolescente particolarmente serio. Ma gli erano sempre piaciute le donne. Sempre. Quindi, quando pensava al matrimonio, in maniera vaga, astratta, c'era sempre stata una donna da qualche parte nei suoi pensieri.

Non aveva pensato al matrimonio prima di andare in Afghanistan. In quei giorni s'era concentrato sulla sua carriera e, poi, sull'entrare nell'esercito. Una volta arruolatosi, quando si trovò di guarnigione nel deserto, si domandò perché non fosse rimasto a casa, perché non avesse trovato una brava ragazza e si fosse sposato. Avrebbe potuto avviare una sicura e affidabile attività, metter su una bella casa, lui e l'anonima moglie avrebbero potuto avere un maschio e una femmina e sarebbe stato un quadretto ideale. Invece, aveva scelto il caos dell'Afghanistan. Chiaramente in lui c'era qualcosa che non andava.

Poi era tornato in patria, e non aveva pensato a niente. _Niente_. Fino al giorno in cui incontrò Sherlock e la realtà riprese colore. Mentre c'era Sherlock non aveva pensato molto al matrimonio. Ogni tanto, quando invitava una ragazza a uscire, si domandava se sarebbe stata quella giusta, se avrebbe dovuto andarsene dal 221B e interrompere l'associazione con Sherlock, ma non era mai successo. Poi Sherlock era morto e John, all'improvviso, aveva desiderato con tutte le sue forze di sposarsi. Si era sentito così solo, la solitudine era parsa come un tentativo di respirare nell'acqua. Più a lungo viveva in quella situazione, più si sentiva vicino alla morte e bramava di levarsi di dosso quella condizione. Se si fosse sposato, pensava, non sarebbe stato più solo. Non sarebbe più ritornato a casa per torvare un appartamento privo di esperimenti, disordine, vita.

Non si era sposato nel periodo in cui Sherlock era morto, perché non se l'era sentita di sposare qualcuno che non fosse Sherlock. O, meglio, questo è ciò di cui si sarebbe dovuto accorgere. Non lo fece, almeno non in quei termini, ma l'unica compagnia che cercava, l'unica cosa che avrebbe riempito il vuoto nella sua vita era Sherlock. Non ci sarebbe riuscito nessun altro e John aveva mantenuto la testa sulle spalle tanto da rendersi conto che era meglio non trascinare altri nella propria disastrosa depressione. Quando Sherlock tornò, John era lì ad aspettarlo e non aveva poi più pensato a sposarsi, con nessuno. Aveva smesso del tutto di invitare le ragazze a uscire. Sarebbe dovuto essere tutto così ovvio.

John aveva anche smesso di pensare a dei figli. Non era mai stato il tipo da desiderare ardentemente dei figli. Gli piacevano, sì, e aveva pensato che, una volta conosciuta la donna giusta, ne avrebbe avuti con lei. Gli sarebbe piaciuto molto diventare padre, ma non era stato un desiderio impellente. Sherlock aveva eclissato quella confusa prospettiva. In verità, John non aveva neanche ripensato ai figli a cui pensava di star rinunciando per che la sua vita con Sherlock. Desiderava Sherlock più di qualunque cosa al mondo. Lo aveva _sempre_ desiderato più di qualunque cosa al mondo.

E ora, aveva un bambino e stava per sposarsi. John sarebbe stato sicuramente il peggior indovino sulla faccia della terra, perché non avrebbe potuto predire assolutamente nulla di tutto _questo_.

La luce dell'alba strisciò nella stanza, grigia e nebbiosa. John non aveva pensato a che tempo ci sarebbe stato il giorno del suo matrimonio, ma sembrava appropriato che la nebbia premesse contro la finestra.

Sherlock aprì la porta della camera, la richiuse, rotolò sul letto e poi, con tutto il suo peso, su John, affondando il viso nella curva dove il collo si congiungeva con la spalla, che era, a detta di John, il punto preferito di Sherlock. Era una sua abitudine, svegliare John senza troppi complimenti ogni volta che si trascinava a letto con lui. Sembrava avere solo una vaga idea del fatto che, generalmente, alla gente non piace venire svegliata una volta che ha preso sonno. John lo rimbrottava ed era assai irritabile, ma di solito Sherlock lo distraeva con il sesso, in seguito a cui a John non importava granché d'essere svegliato nel mezzo della notte. Qualche volta, quando si addormentava da solo e si sentiva un po' trascurato, sperava che Sherlock a un certo punto si presentasse e lo svegliasse con un bacio.

Sherlock sfiorò con le labbra la clavicola di John, ma non era un mero passaggio delle labbra, quello. Era un morso bello e buono.

John ridacchiò. "Porta sfortuna vedersi in assoluto, per non parlare di una scopata."

"Perché sfortuna?" mormorò Sherlock, dandogli un bacio sotto la mascella.

"Perché è il giorno del nostro matrimonio."

Le labbra di Sherlock si bloccarono e il suo naso premette contro il collo di John mentre rifletteva. Poi disse: "Ah, il giorno del matrimonio, sì. Porta sfortuna per la sposa e lo sposo vedersi il giorno delle nozze prima della cerimonia."

Lo disse come se stesse leggendo una voce dell'enciclopedia. La definizione contenuta nel suo palazzo mentale di _superstizione_ , _matrimonio_ o roba del genere. John era un po' divertito che Sherlock non avesse eliminato una tale informazione.

"Esatto," disse.

Sherlock scosse la testa, con il naso che sfiorava la pelle di John. "Porta sfortuna per una sposa e uno sposo. Non si dice nulla per due uomini." Sherlock prese tra le labbra l'orecchio di John e succhiò.

John ammise che era un'osservazione assai pertinente, ammissione che non aveva niente a che vedere con le fusa di piacere che si sentì emettere al tocco di Sherlock.

"Comunque," riuscì a dire John, le mani ora immerse nei capelli dell'altro. "Da quando credi alla fortuna?"

Le labbra di Sherlock smisero di viaggiare sulla pelle di John. Dopo qualche istante, alzò completamente la testa e abbassò lo sguardo su John. "Credo alla fortuna."

"Davvero?" John era dubbioso. "Tu? Il signor C'è-una-ragione-per-ogni-cosa-se-solo-me-la-lasci-dedurre?"

"Un giorno m'è capitato di accennare a Mike Stamford che stavo cercando un coinquilino. Quello stesso giorno, a Mike è capitato d'incrociare un vecchio collega dei tempi della facoltà di medicina in un parco a caso di Londra,  dopo che non si erano visti - o non avevano pensato l'uno all'altro, probabilmente - per _anni_. Non dirmi che non è fortuna. Non è altro che fortuna. Se l'avessi detto a Mike più tardi, il suo incontro con te sarebbe andato e venuto senza che ne venisse fuori alcunché. Se gliel'avessi detto prima, avrebbe potuto dimenticarsene per il momento in cui vi siete visti."

"Se non fossi voluto uscire per un caffè, quel giorno," disse John, entrando nella dinamica della conversazione. "Se non avessi attraversato il parco."

"Esattamente. Siamo stati incredibilmente fortunati."

John ebbe un improvviso ricordo di Sherlock con la testa appoggiata sul suo stomaco, completamente disteso sul divano in soggiorno, in apatia da post-orgasmo. Di Sherlock che diceva di essere felice, fortunato e sorpreso.

Glielo disse, spostando i suoi riccioli troppo cresciuti dalla fronte. "Felice, fortunato e sorpreso."

"Sì," convenne Sherlock.

"Sorpreso della tua buona fortuna?" azzardò John.

"Forse. Magari." Sherlock gli lanciò un sorrisetto. "Come regalo di nozze, ti dirò quel che mi ha sorpreso."

"Oh," disse John, contento di aver provocato quella risposta. "E sarebbe?"

Sherlock chinò la testa in avanti e tirò le mani di John via dai suoi capelli, posizionandole ai lati della testa. E disse: "Tu. Sei sempre tu."

***

John indossava un completo nuovo di zecca per l'occasione. La signora Hudson l'aveva suggerito e, quando John l'aveva accennato a Sherlock, questi aveva vigorosamente approvato, dandogli il nome di un sarto di Savile Row. John aveva il sospetto che Sherlock avesse disperatamente voluto fare una cosa del genere sin dal giorno che si erano conosciuti. Il completo era costato un occhio della testa, ma John decise che lo sguardo di Sherlock quando glielo vide indossare ne valeva il prezzo. Era color grigio perla, con sotto una camicia ancora più chiara e una cravatta con sfumature sui toni del prugna per intonarsi alla camicia che Sherlock indossava. Questi non aveva comprato niente di nuovo per il matrimonio, poiché diceva che ciò che indossava ogni giorno poteva andare più che bene. E poi aveva detto: "Vero?", rivolgendo a John uno sguardo ansioso, come se fosse preoccupato di aver passato un limite. L'altro aveva risposto: "Sì. Mettiti la camicia viola." E quindi, eccoli lì.

Sherlock aveva comprato a Oliver un completo tutto suo. Il che era del tutto assurdo. Era il completo più piccolo che John avesse mai visto, ma era comunque troppo grande per Oliver, che sembrava nuotarci dentro. Sherlock scartò la cravatta e criticò il taglio della giacca, come se fosse quella la ragione per cui il completo non andava. Oliver spostò lo sguardo da Sherlock a John, gli occhi che palesemente dicevano _Salvami da questo pazzo_.

"Sherlock," disse John. "Quel completo è enorme."

"Oliver è stufo di venir vestito unicamente con monotone tutine."

"Io non credo proprio."

"È anche stufo del latte."

"Non credo nemmeno a questo."

Sherlock tenne Oliver in braccio davanti allo specchio, mostrandogli il suo riflesso. "Ecco. Che ne pensi, Ollie? Lascia un po' a desiderare, è vero, ma _l'idea_ generale è buona."

Oliver non guardava il proprio riflesso, bensì Sherlock, e la sua espressione gli diceva _Hai perso completamente la ragione, tirami fuori da questo coso._

"Sherlock, non penso che si debbano mettere completi ai bambini," disse John.

"Sciocchezze." Sherlock spostò Oliver da davanti allo specchio, appoggiandoselo con agilità su un fianco, e John si meravigliò al vedere quanto fosse ora perfettamente naturale per Sherlock reggere un bimbo in maniera così disinvolta. "Non è un bambino qualsiasi, è me."

"E tu hai sempre voluto metterti dei completi durante l'infanzia, vero?"

Ci fu un momentaneo guizzo di confusione negli occhi di Sherlock e John si rese conto che non aveva mai considerato la questione da quel punto di vista. John si domandò quando Sherlock avesse iniziato a vestirsi con tanta eleganza. Era davvero questione di gusto personale e preferenza, o c'era stato uno sforzo di celare qualcosa, di recitare una parte, che Sherlock non aveva ammesso fino a quel momento?

Sherlock sembrò scuotersi di dosso quel momento di riflessione. "È solo un giorno, John. Non voglio che metta una tutina al nostro matrimonio." Ciò sembrò chiudere la questione e Sherlock passò Oliver a John con definitiva fermezza.

Oliver aveva un'aria rassegnata. John gli lanciò un'occhiata del tipo _Io ci ho provato_ e gli diede il teschio di Sherlock per tirarlo un po' su di morale. Oliver gli bisbigliò qualche parolina, senza dubbio per chiedergli perché lui, il teschio, non dovesse mettersi in tiro per la giornata.

John alzò gli occhi e vide che Sherlock guarava fisso su Oliver. John spostò rapidamente lo sguardo sul piccolo, poi di nuovo su Sherlock. "Che c'è? Niente di anomalo, spero, vero?" Tutti gli esami del sangue erano assolutamente in regola. Per quanto ne sapeva John, il loro bambino era del tutto normale; un po' precoce dal punto di vista dello sviluppo, a dirla tutta, quindi anche migliore del normale.

"No. Stavo solo pensando: mi è capitata la necessità di dover fingere la mia morte. Si dà il caso che mio fratello sia il governo inglese. Si dà il caso che suddetto governo si mostri assai rilassato per quanto riguarda il sorvegliare le attività di certi scienziati. Si dà poi il caso che il mio DNA si trovasse nel posto giusto al momento giusto, in un qualche laboratorio, e poi…" Sherlock indicò Oliver con un cenno.

"Ba da da da ba ba," disse Oliver molto saggiamente a Sherlock.

John lisciò uno degli sherlockiani riccioli di Oliver. "Che fortuna, eh?"

Sherlock si chinò e stampò un bacio sul ricciolo che John aveva appena lisciato, indugiandovi un istante per respirare quel che John sapeva essere l'irresistibile profumo di Oliver, l'odore tipico dei bambini. "Finora," disse Sherlock.

"Smettila," gli disse John in tono fermo. "Non oggi. Oggi ci sposiamo e ci promettiamo l'un l'altro un futuro stupendo pieno solo di belle cose."

"Pensavo che i voti fossero 'nella buona e nella cattiva sorte'."

"Sherlock, mi piacerebbe pensare che siamo già passati per la nostra 'cattiva sorte'," osservò John, secco.

"Lo spero," disse Sherlock, serissimo, osservando John con sguardo ansioso, le pupille dilatate.

" _Sì_ ," insistette John, e poi: "Da dove ti viene questo?"

"Dalla felicità," rispose Sherlock.

"Questo non ha senso," disse John. "Sii felice, allora. Non pensare a queste cose."

Sherlock lo guardò per un momento, solenne e serio, poi spostò lo sguardo su Oliver. "Che ne pensi, Ollie? Pronto per un matrimonio?"

Oliver disse qualcosa che era indubitabilmente un sì.

"Andiamo a prendere la signora Hudson," suggerì Sherlock infilandosi il cappotto, anche se non ne avrebbe avuto bisogno. Inaspettatamente, la nebbia si era diradata, il sole s'era dimostrato stranamente ostinato e la temperatura era mite. John spalancò le finestre, invitando una gentile brezza di tarda primavera a entrare. Prese una copertina leggera per Oliver, ma dubitò che sarebbe servita.

Uscendo dall'appartamento, la signora Hudson parve inorridita al trovarli tutti e tre insieme nell'ingresso.

"Voi due!" li sgridò. "Non sapete che porta sfortuna?"

"È solo per una sposa e uno sposo, signora Hudson," la informò John saggiamente. "Non per due uomini."

La signora Hudson non pareva convinta.

Sherlock, con assoluta mancanza di tatto, disse: "Guardi, signora Hudson, ecco Oliver," e praticamente spinse John addosso a lei.

Ma servì allo scopo: la signora Hudson si scordò immediatamente del diverbio sulla superstizione e allungò le braccia verso il piccolo, facendogli versetti di saluto.

Sherlock aprì la porta e uscì. John lo seguì e guardò la macchina nera che li stava aspettando.

"Sei stato tu?" chiese John.

"Assolutamente no. Avrei preso un taxi. Ritengo sarebbe stato appropriato: abbiamo passato gran parte del nostro corteggiamento in taxi, io e te."

John era anche d'accordo, specialmente se Sherlock la metteva in quei termini, ma era carino avere una macchina privata lì per loro; ancora più carino, poi, quando si rivelò essere fornita di champagne.

"Un po' presto per lo champagne, no?" chiese la signora Hudson.

"Ma è stato un gesto carino da parte di Mycroft," disse John.

Sherlock sbuffò. Oliver pure. John li guardò entrambi e scosse la testa.


	24. Chapter 24

Si sposarono nell'ufficio di Mycroft. C'erano probabilmente luoghi più romantici in cui sposarsi, ma a John sarebbe stato difficile pensare ad un altro posto in cui sarebbe voluto essere se non l'ufficio di Mycroft, perché era lì che Sherlock si trovava. Entrarono e videro che la piccola congrega di ospiti, ormai quasi al completo, li aveva preceduti, con gran dispiacere di Mycroft, il che sembrava assai rallegrare Sherlock. Molly aveva messo in bella mostra la scollatura, e John si domandò se ciò avesse a che fare con il presupposto, da parte di lei, che Lestrade sarebbe stato presente. Lui non c'era quando arrivarono, però. Mike Stamford era venuto con la consorte e c'era anche Harry, che se ne stava lì in piedi e dava l'aria di sentirsi assai a disagio, come un pesce fuor d'acqua. Tuttavia, dal momento che Mycroft continuava a occhieggiarla con espressione accigliata e sospettosa, John non poté biasimarla.

"Non preoccuparti," le sussurrò, sfuggendo ad altri per posizionarsi vicino a lei. "Guarda tutti in quel modo."

"Bambini inclusi," osservò Harry.

John alzò lo sguardo verso Mycroft, che stava in effetti fissando Oliver guardingo, come se si aspettasse che potesse improvvisamente fare qualcosa che richiedesse un pronto intervento. Ad esempio piangere, ipotizzò John, quindi, forse, l'espressione di Mycroft era giustificata.

"Beh," disse John, "i bambini sono imprevedibili, e Mycroft odia l'imprevedibilità."

"Devi piacergli moltissimo, allora. Noi Watson siamo tutto fuorché imprevedibili," disse Harry, ironica.

"Se tu potessi bere, farei un brindisi per questo," disse John.

"Oh, grandioso," disse Harry. "Battute alcoliche."

La moglie di Mike aveva incastrato Sherlock in una conversazione e lui sembrava assolutamente sconvolto anche solo per il fatto che quella donna fosse _lì_ ; lei, intanto, faceva versetti a Oliver, il quale, dal canto suo, pareva altrettanto sconvolto. Apparentemente Oliver non s'infastidiva per un comportamento sciocco come questo da parte di Molly, ma s'irritava se erano altri a farlo. Si stava mostrando all'altezza della sua natura di clone in quell'aspetto, pensò John, e stava proprio per dire che sarebbe dovuto andare a salvare Sherlock quando Mycroft disse: "Cominciamo?"

"Lestrade non è ancora arrivato," osservò Sherlock.

Mycroft lanciò ostentatamente un'occhiata all'orologio. "È in ritardo."

"E tu hai fatto piazza pulita dei tuoi impegni," disse Sherlock, tagliente.

"Si prepara la terza guerra mondiale laggiù," mormorò Harry.

John pensò al mestiere che Mycroft faceva. "È più vero di quanto tu creda," le rispose in un bisbiglio. "Scusami."

"John vorrà che Lestrade ci sia. John." Sherlock si girò verso di lui mentre questi si faceva largo verso di loro. "Non dovremmo aspettare Lestrade?"

John lanciò un'occhiata a Mycroft: Sherlock aveva la bellezza di tre amici (John escluso), quindi potevano benissimo aspettare che fossero tutti e tre presenti.

Mycroft trasse un enorme sospiro, alzò gli occhi al cielo con fare teatrale e disse: "Molto bene, allora," come se stesse concedendo un compromesso in un trattato di governo ufficiale.

"Pensavo che avresti invitato alcuni dei ragazzi del rugby," disse Mike. Era stato lui a suggerire che John riprendesse a giocare a rugby per sentirsi meno solo durante il suo lutto. John aveva spesso pensato di essere troppo vecchio e fuori forma per giocare ancora a rugby, anche non a livello agonistico, senza impegno, ma aveva ritenuto che fosse una buona cosa, anche dopo il ritorno di Sherlock, avere qualcosa al di fuori di lui, che costituiva altrimenti tutto il suo mondo.

John scosse la testa. "Non volevo che fosse troppo affollato. Signora Hudson, lei conosce Mike Stamford?"

"No, non credo," rispose lei.

"Certo che no," interloquì Sherlock, collaborativo ma brusco come sempre. "Perché mai avrebbero dovuto avere un motivo per conoscersi?"

John lo ignorò.

Mike fece altrettanto, limitandosi a dire alla signora Hudson: "Io li ho presentati. Si potrebbe dire che ho fatto da Cupido qui."

La signora Hudson si alterò leggermente. "Beh, se non si fossero trasferiti nel _mio_ appartamento, forse non si sarebbero mai innamorati, ecco."

Bene, ora la gente si accapigliava per stabilire chi fosse più responsabile per la loro storia d'amore, pensò John. Meraviglioso.

In quel momento Lestrade entrò di corsa, infilandosi la giacca del completo. Aveva i capelli in disordine e stringeva in pugno una cravatta che chiaramente non aveva avuto il tempo di mettere. Disse col fiato mozzo: "Scusate, scusate. Sono stato trattenuto."

"Oh, è un caso interessante!" esclamò Sherlock. "Lo _sapevo_! Perché non mi hai telefonato?"

Lestrade gli lanciò un'occhiata mentre cercava di mettersi la cravatta. "Tu oggi ti sposi, ricordi?"

"Oh, questo avrebbe potuto aspettare." Sherlock guardò John. "Non ti avrebbe dato fastidio."

"Francamente," rispose John, ironico, "credo che sarebbe stato più che appropriato che cancellassi il nostro matrimonio per andare ad una scena del crimine."

"Sta facendo un gran pasticcio con quella cravatta," disse Mycroft, rialzandosi dalla scrivania su cui era chinato per andare da Lestrade e annodargliela più in fretta.

Lestrade pareva scioccato. Guardò John, che era sicuro di avere un'aria altrettanto scioccata e che guardò Sherlock, il quale, però, stava ancora tenendo il broncio per la scena del crimine. Oliver, intanto, lanciava ancora occhiate sospettose alla moglie di Mike, come se fosse preoccupato che potesse ripiombare su di lui da un momento all'altro.

"Ehm, grazie," disse Lestrade, restando fermo per permettere a Mycroft di annodare la cravatta. Poi si rivolse a Sherlock: "Te la farò vedere, la scena del crimine, è solo che abbiamo esaminato il-"

"A che pro potrò vederla se avete rimosso il corpo?" chiese Sherlock.

"Abbiamo fatto delle foto, Sherlock. Non siamo così stupidi."

Sherlock e Oliver fissarono Lestrade con identici sguardi di sprezzante incredulità.

John scosse la testa e disse, quando Mycroft si allontanò da Lestrade: "Ora possiamo iniziare."

"Ottimo," disse Mycroft.

"Tenga," disse Sherlock, andando a consegnare Oliver alla signora Hudson. Ma poi, vedendo che lei stava già piangendo a dirotto col viso affondato nel fazzoletto, disse: "Fa niente. Tieni." Si girò verso Molly, che prese in braccio Oliver con evidente piacere per essere stata scelta per un compito tanto importante.

Oliver pareva anch'egli contento della scelta e lo dimostrava facendo vedere il teschio che teneva stretto tra le manine. Molly ne sembrava adeguatamente impressionata e Oliver sorrideva radioso e ridacchiava. Oliver, pensò John, aveva una cotta per Molly.

Sherlock si voltò per porsi vicino a John, che si girò per averlo di fronte, e, all'improvviso, allungò le braccia per prendere le sue mani nelle proprie. Era perfettamente sensato, perché _si stavano sposando_ , e l'evidenza di quella realtà colpì John tutta insieme. Sherlock non era tipo da mostrare molto quanto sentimentale davvero fosse sotto quella scorza pungente, ma questo in fondo era, pur nel mezzo del caos quotidiano tutt'intorno a loro, un _matrimonio_. John alzò gli occhi sul viso di Sherlock e cercò di ricordare quando gli fosse sembrato strano invece di fatalmente attraente. Sondò le profondità di occhi al cui colore non sapeva dare un nome e tentò di ricordare quando avesse guardato per l'ultima volta degli occhi che _avessero_ colori dai nomi definibili. Quel tempo sembrava molto, molto lontano. Per troppo a lungo nella sua vita non c'era stato altro che l'innegabile presenza di Sherlock. E ora era sul punto di ufficializzare che ci sarebbe stata anche per tutto il resto della sua vita.

"Sherlock, ripeti dopo di me," disse Mycroft, il quale stava almeno facendo lo sforzo di non sembrare annoiato. "Io solennemente dichiaro."

"Io solennemente dichiaro," disse Sherlock con voce decisa e calma.

"Che non vi sono legittimi impedimenti per cui io, Sherlock Atherton Holmes."

"Che non vi sono legittimi impedimenti per cui io, Sherlock Atherton Holmes."

"Non debba unirmi in matrimonio con John Hamish Watson."

"Non debba unirmi in matrimonio con John Hamish Watson."

"Chiamo le persone qui presenti."

"Chiamo le persone qui presenti."

"A testimoniare che io, Sherlock Atherton Holmes, prendo te, John Hamish Watson."

"A testimoniare che io, Sherlock Atherton Holmes, prendo te, John Hamish Watson."

"Come mio legittimo sposo."

"Come mio legittimo sposo."

"John, ripeti dopo di me," disse Mycroft, e John tentò di restare calmo tanto quanto Sherlock mentre lo faceva, ma aveva il sospetto di non esserci riuscito.

Infine Mycroft disse: "Ecco fatto. Congratulazioni."

John sbatté le palpebre e guardò Mycroft. "Tutto qui?"

Mycroft lo guardò con un sopracciglio inarcato. "Legalmente, sì. Volevi qualcosa di più?"

"Abbiamo gli anelli," disse Sherlock con un sospiro d'impazienza, tirandoli fuori dalla tasca.

"Beh, questo non me l'avevi detto," ribatté Mycroft.

"Non importa," disse Sherlock, "faremo da soli. Allunga la mano, John."

"Il romanticismo qui tocca livelli cosmici, Sherlock," disse John, e udì uno degli ospiti soffocare una risatina. John scommetteva che fosse stato Lestrade.

Sherlock fece scivolare l'anello, brillante e rilucente, lungo il dito di John, che lo fissò, e disse: "Ti dono questo anello come pegno del fatto che sei la persona che preferisco in assoluto."

Lo sguardo di John indugiò sull'anello, che non aveva mai visto prima poiché era stato Sherlock a dimostrarsi entusiasta all'idea degli anelli e quindi John glieli aveva lasciati scegliere. Era un anello splendido, probabilmente in platino o in oro bianco, a tinta unita, spesso. Poi Sherlock aggiunse _quella frase_ e John sbatté più volte le palpebre e lo fissò, meravigliato. Sherlock pareva sincero e pratico, come se nessun altro voto avrebbe potuto aver senso, e John sentiva di amarlo tanto da pensare di poter benissimo smettere di respirare, cominciare a piangere o fare qualche cosa di altrettanto imbarazzante.

E poi Sherlock disse: "Ecco il tuo," e gli spinse in mano il proprio anello senza troppe cerimonie.

"Va bene," disse John, stupefatto, e poi si schiarì la gola per scuotersi di dosso lo stupore. Prese la mano che Sherlock gli porgeva e inspirò profondamente. "Ti dono questo anello come pegno del fatto che anche tu sei sempre e comunque la persona che preferisco in assoluto, qualunque cosa possa accadere." John posò lo sguardo sull'anello che aveva al dito, identico a quello di Sherlock, poi lo alzò su Sherlock. "E non sembri per niente un sociopatico iperattivo."

A Sherlock si mozzò il fiato per un istante; John se ne accorse solo perché gli era tanto vicino da poterlo sentire e perché la stanza era così silenziosa che si sarebbe sentita volare una mosca. Persino Oliver stava in tutta apparenza guardando, rapito.

"Dai, bacialo," disse Harry. John pensò che gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare per questo, ma, allo stesso tempo, gli dava una scusa per stringere un lembo della giacca di Sherlock, trarlo a sé e baciarlo.

Oliver farfugliò la propria approvazione e diede una pacca al teschio, mentre John si ritrovò ad abbracciare un sacco di gente, a stringere molte mani e persino a posare per alcune foto al cellulare. Sherlock vi pose però pose bruscamente fine. "Scena del crimine. Importantissima. Tutti a casa ora."

"Sherlock," disse John, ma senza alcuna speranza di fargli notare quanto ciò fosse scortese.

"Ciao, Oliver," disse Sherlock al piccolo, portandolo via dalle braccia di Molly. "Pronto per andare a una scena del crimine con lo zio Lestrade?"

"Zio Lestrade?" gli fece eco l'interessato.

"Crede che sarò così commosso dalla sua vena sentimentale nel dire una cosa del genere da non avere alcuna obiezione a passare la nostra prima ora da coppia sposata a una _scena del crimine_ ," disse John.

"Una scena del crimine è stata il nostro primo appuntamento, se ben ricordi."

"Su questo ha ragione," commentò Lestrade. "C'era abbastanza tensione sessuale da far sentire terribilmente a disagio chiunque."

John lo guardò sbalordito. "No, non è vero." Ah sì? Persino allora? "Sul serio?"

Lestrade non si diede nemmeno la pena di rispondergli. "E perché zio Lestrade?" Allungò le braccia verso Oliver, che di buon grado si fece prendere. "Perché non zio Greg?"

"Ancora non sono sicuro che sia il tuo vero nome," lo informò Sherlock.

"È il suo vero nome," interloquì Mycroft, che si era messo dietro alla scrivania ed era immerso nelle sue pratiche, apparentemente non turbato dall'idea di lavorare durante il ricevimento di nozze di suo fratello. "Ed è assai grazioso."

John lanciò a Mycroft uno sguardo incuriosito. Lestrade arrossì un pochino e disse: "Andiamo sulla scena del crimine, signorino Watson Holmes."

"È stato il matrimonio più strano che abbia mai visto," disse John, mentre il neo-marito seguiva il loro bimbo clone e l'ispettore di Scotland Yard fuori dall'ufficio del governo inglese.

" _Perfetto_ ," disse Molly, che stava vicino a lui, e John non avrebbe potuto essere più d'accordo.

***

Passarono la loro prima ora da coppia sposata a una scena del crimine. Passarono le loro prime sedici ore da coppia sposata a una scena del crimine, a New Scotland Yard e nelle case di vari sospettati. Lo sguardo di Sherlock era acceso d'entusiasmo e quello di Oliver attento e affascinato fino al momento in cui si addormentò in braccio a John durante un tragitto in taxi. Questi fu quindi costretto a passare la serata con il bimbo che gli dormiva in braccio, a farsi insultare da Sherlock mentre esprimeva quelle osservazioni piene di buonsenso che Sherlock scherniva e da cui al tempo stesso traeva ispirazione. John ormai conosceva il proprio ruolo.

"Un piantonamento," ripeté Lestrade alle sei del mattino. L'ispettore aveva gli occhi cisposi di sonno, John era esausto e Oliver dormiva profondamente ormai da ore. A John stavano venendo i crampi per il prolungato tenerlo in braccio, qualunque fosse la posizione che adottava, mentre Sherlock era tutto attivo come se si fosse iniettato della caffeina, anche se non era così. Lestrade e John l'avevano fatto, e stavano messi anche peggio per la stanchezza.

"Sì," annuì Sherlock. "Necessariamente."

"Bene. Chiederò a uno dei-"

"Non credi che dovremmo occuparcene noi?" lo interruppe Sherlock, un broncio incipiente in viso.

"No," rispose Lestrade. "Non credo sia nulla che chiunque altro non possa gestire-"

" _Idiota_ ," proclamò Sherlock, girando in tondo per la stanza, irritato.

"-stiamo praticamente dormendo in piedi, Sherlock."

"Tutti dormono così _tanto_ ," si lamentò Sherlock.

"Ti propongo un accordo," disse John a Lestrade.

Lestrade lo fissò con sguardo interrogativo.

"Tu riporti Ollie a Baker Street e lo metti a riposare, dormi per un po'-"

"Nel nostro letto?" strillò Sherlock.

"Come se _volessi_ dormire nel tuo letto," lo rimbeccò Lestrade.

"-e io andrò con Sherlock e una qualche squadra di agenti per fare questo piantonamento, o quello che è."

Lestrade lo guardò. "Davvero?"

John fece spallucce. "È la nostra luna di miele."

"È questo il motivo per cui sei _stupendo_ , John," disse Sherlock, entusiasta. "Non particolarmente brillante in molte cose, ma comunque stupendo."

"Grazie, caro," disse John seccamente mentre passava con cautela Oliver a Lestrade.

"Manderò Dimmock con voi. Avete bisogno di qualcuno che sia in grado di non farsi mettere i piedi in testa."

"Mi occuperò io di lui," disse John.

"Come se ci si dovesse occupare di _me_ ," Sherlock allontanò l'osservazione con disprezzo, impaziente. "Lestrade, ascolta, è molto importante."

Lestrade guardò Sherlock in attesa. John fece altrettanto.

"Se Oliver si sveglia e si mette a piangere, devi andare subito da lui."

Lestrade lo fissò sconcertato. "E perché non dovrei?"

"È difficile comprendere perché uno chiunque di voi faccia una qualunque delle cose sommamente stupide che fate, quindi…" disse Sherlock secco, sfrecciando poi fuori dall'ufficio di Lestrade.

Questi guardò John. "Come sei fortunato, amico."

John sollevò la mano su cui brillava la fede. "Non dirmelo."


	25. Chapter 25

John sapeva bene che i piantonamenti erano faccende assai noiose. Sherlock, invece, se ne dimenticava costantemente. Li adorava, o almeno, così pensava. Per i primi venti minuti. Per i primi venti minuti vibrava di aspettativa, impaziente di veder confermate le sue congetture. Dopo, Sherlock detestava i piantonamenti. John pensava quindi di dover sopportare solo i primi venti minuti, poi Sherlock avrebbe cominciato a brontolare e se ne sarebbero tornati a Baker Street, dove sarebbero crollati a letto e avrebbero dormito un sacco. Almeno, John sì. Sherlock probabilmente non avrebbe dormito tanto, era fatto così.

Se ne stavano scomodamente accovacciati in un vicolo. John era seduto per terra, troppo stanco per preoccuparsi di quanto sporco fosse, appoggiato al muro di mattoni dell'edificio vicino. Sherlock era rannicchiato dietro a un bidone della spazzatura, intento a scrutare attentamente l'oggetto del piantonamento. John chiuse gli occhi, fiducioso che non avrebbe dormito se fosse accaduto un qualcosa di eccitante o se Sherlock avesse avuto bisogno di essere salvato, e reclinò la testa contro il muro, sbadigliando vistosamente.

Pensò a Sherlock che era sfrecciato fuori dall'ufficio di Lestrade ore prima, preoccupato che nessuno rispondesse ai pianti di Oliver. Forse Sherlock aveva pianto da bambino e nessuno era accorso? Era per caso rimasto un qualche residuo di memoria di questo nella sua mente? Ma no, pensò John aggrottando le sopracciglia. Cos'aveva detto Mycroft, che Sherlock era stato un bambino silenzioso? Che non aveva emesso un suono fino all'età di cinque anni? L'aveva detto, vero? John pensava che Mycroft l'avesse detto. Sherlock, silenzioso. John odiava quando Sherlock se ne stava in silenzio. Era l'umore di Sherlock che gli piaceva di meno, perché era quello che più lo preoccupava.  Quando Sherlock se ne stava zitto - zitto e indifferente, non zitto e attivo, col broncio o il malumore - John vedeva fin troppo bene in lui il tossicodipendente, la versione di quell'uomo che non aveva mai davvero conosciuto e che, francamente, non desiderava nemmeno conoscere. Quando Sherlock se ne stava tranquillo, era come se fosse di nuovo morto. Per la prima volta dopo moltissimo tempo John rivide Sherlock precipitare dal tetto del St. Bart's, in modo vivido come era successo quel giorno e in tutti gli incubi a venire; erano _secoli_ che non faceva quel sogno, ma si svegliò di soprassalto e si trovò Sherlock davanti, le mani attentamente posate sulle sue spalle.

John non si sentiva esattamente come se avesse dormito, ma sapeva di non essere rimasto sveglio: tremava e ansimava come se avesse corso per miglia.

"Hai avuto un incubo," spiegò Sherlock in tono incerto.

John respirava a fatica, ma allungò le braccia e infilò comodamente le mani nel colletto del cappotto di Sherlock, dove sembravano incastrarsi così perfettamente, e lo trasse a sé per un bacio, intenso e deciso.

Sherlock sembrò dedurre la natura del sogno, il che non lo sorprese minimamente, visto che Sherlock sapeva sempre tutto. Interruppe il bacio e mosse le labbra lungo il viso di John, disseminando baci ovunque e mormorando: "Sono qui, sono qui, proprio qui."

John voleva dirgli di esserci sempre, ogni volta che si fosse svegliato da un incubo, ma non ne aveva bisogno, perché Sherlock ci sarebbe stato _sempre_ , avevano appena pronunciato quel voto.

Quindi disse invece, con voce ruvida e roca: "Non volevo addormentarmi."

"Torniamo a casa," suggerì Sherlock. Era un'affermazione così affettuosa che John vide chiaramente quanto Sherlock lo adorasse, un affetto tutto racchiuso in tre parole. Poi Sherlock disse, come a voler trovare una giustificazione: "È noioso qui, comunque."

E poi, dall'altra parte della strada, ci fu un'esplosione.

John si chinò in un'automatica reazione di difesa, sollevando un braccio per proteggersi la testa e usando la mano che ancora stringeva il cappotto di Sherlock per tirarlo giù, relativamente al riparo: John ormai sapeva che per istinto l'altro correva direttamente incontro alle esplosioni.

E, come da copione, mentre ancora i rottami volavano per aria, Sherlock scattò in piedi e aguzzò la vista verso l'altro lato della strada. "Che _idioti_ ," esclamò, gli occhi illuminati di piacere, e poi filò via.

"Miseriaccia," imprecò John sottovoce, correndo dietro di lui. Per fortuna, la fidata adrenalina entrò in circolo e fu in grado di tenere Sherlock bene in vista mentre inclinava la testa attorno agli angoli dei vicoli, all'inseguimento di qualcosa che John non poteva vedere. Le strade erano ancora relativamente deserte, ma pian piano spuntava un crescente numero di pendolari che gli lanciavano strane occhiate mentre, con un cappotto esagerato e troppo pesante per quella stagione, li superava di corsa inseguendo un uomo. John sfiorò alcuni di loro mentre li superava, rivolgendo loro frettolose scuse alle sue spalle.

E poi, mentre schizzava fuori da un vicolo particolarmente stretto, sempre dietro a Sherlock, qualcuno si schiantò contro il suo fianco destro a tutta velocità, mandandolo lungo disteso sull'asfalto, dove atterrò sbattendo la spalla e imprecando di dolore e fastidio. Chiunque gli fosse caduto addosso come un sacco di patate fu però obbligato a togliere subito il disturbo. John rotolò sulla schiena, alzò lo sguardo sbattendo le palpebre e vide Sherlock spingere quel tipo contro il muro più vicino con tale violenza da far trasalire John di compassione per lo sconosciuto.

"Eccoti qua," disse Sherlock, premendo abilmente l'avambraccio contro il collo dell'uomo in una morsa che l'avrebbe soffocato se si fosse mosso anche solo di un centimetro. Sherlock rivolse a John uno sguardo amabile, come se si fossero incrociati per caso durante una passeggiata mattutina.

John si rimise in piedi, sentendosi come un ammasso di lividi grazie prima all'esplosione e poi allo scontro. "Dimmi che è l'assassino e non semplicemente qualcuno con cui sei arrabbiato perché m'è venuto addosso," disse.

"È l'assassino," lo informò Sherlock allegro. "È inciampato su di te, come avevo previsto."

"A dirla tutta, m'è venuto addosso di corsa, per essere precisi. E grazie tante per mettermi al corrente del tuo brillante piano di usarmi come una vera e propria trappola."

"Se te l'avessi detto avresti esitato all'ultimo momento e rovinato la tempistica."

Le sirene delle auto della polizia si avvicinavano. John osservò il proprio costoso completo di nozze, ora strappato in molti punti. "Ecco perché non compro mai vestiti eleganti," osservò.

"Non compri mai vestiti eleganti perché hai gusti che fanno pena."

"Se vuoi che il nostro matrimonio arrivi almeno a ventiquattr'ore," disse John, "faresti meglio a chiudere la bocca."

Sherlock la aprì, ci ripensò e la richiuse.

La polizia sfrecciò verso di loro e li circondò; Sherlock era nel suo elemento nel raccontare con dovizia di particolari come avesse eroicamente agguantato il furfante, e qualcuno, quasi per caso, passò a John una borsa per il ghiaccio. John non sapeva nemmeno in che punto del corpo metterla, così decise per la spalla.

Alla fine, la polizia portò via l'assassino in manette e John sentì Sherlock dire: "Non rilasceremo alcuna dichiarazione ora. Non vedete che mio marito è esausto?"

Disse _marito_ con una nota d'orgoglio nella voce e John sentì una sensazione di calore invadergli il petto, perché, sì, erano molte le cose che lo infastidivano, ma, sotto quello strato d'irritazione, v'era un'adorazione per Sherlock pronta a riaffiorare in superficie non appena questa fosse stata anche solo leggermente intaccata. John, seduto nuovamente sul marciapiede, in attesa, con la testa reclinata contro un altro muro di mattoni e una borsa del ghiaccio sulla spalla, si ridestò dal torpore abbastanza per rimettersi in piedi e andare da Sherlock, che lo aspettava.

Sherlock lo guardò raggiante, con un'espressione d'immenso orgoglio, e John ebbe la stranissima sensazione che Sherlock fosse fiero del fatto che ci fosse lì _John_ , invece che di se stesso come al solito. Sherlock lo stava guardando come se Casanova in persona forse comparso sulla scena in sella a un bianco destriero, mentre non era altri che John Watson, tutto in disordine e con un disperato bisogno di farsi una doccia, che avanzava zoppicando verso di lui.

"Casa?" chiese Sherlock, sorridendogli con sguardo luminoso. Era evidente che era di umore particolarmente buono.

"Oddio, sì," disse John.

Sherlock fece apparire dal nulla un taxi come sapeva fare solo lui e John vi ci s'infilò, appoggiandosi poi contro la parete dell'abitacolo ad occhi chiusi. Intendeva lasciarsi trasportare dal moto del taxi finché non fossero arrivati a Baker Street. A dirla tutta, cominciava a sentire un incipiente mal di testa e voleva tenere gli occhi chiusi finché non si fosse potuto trascinare a letto e dormirci su.

C'era però un problema, e il problema era Sherlock. Sherlock era seduto accanto a lui, senza toccarlo né parlargli né disturbarlo in alcun modo, ma fremeva di energia e soddisfazione di sé. Sherlock si sentiva compiaciuto, come un animale da preda, che era il suo comportamento tipico dopo ogni caso, e questa sensazione irradiava da lui come un'onda che rendeva elettrica l'atmosfera del taxi. John percepì l'adrenalina fluire in risposta nel proprio corpo e pensò, _Sul serio? Ma guarda in che condizioni sei. Stai davvero pensando a una scopata, ora?_

John aprì un occhio di qualche millimetro e osservò Sherlock, che teneva le mani poggiate sulle ginocchia. Guardò quelle lunghe dita, allargate sulla gamba dei pantaloni; guardò la sua gola, il suo profilo elegante, la sua bocca arcuata con una vaga espressione di calma sicurezza che vi aleggiava sopra, e non voleva altro che farvicisi largo con violenza e indurre Sherlock a pensare a qualcosa che non fosse il proprio ingegno.

_Sì_ , pensò John. _Una scopata, decisamente._ Gli venne in mente che per anni aveva voluto farsi Sherlock dopo un caso andato a buon fine; non c'era quindi da meravigliarsi che gli ci volessero ore per addormentarsi, quando invece, a rigor di logica, sarebbe dovuto essere esausto. John aveva sempre dato la colpa all'adrenalina ancora in circolo nel suo corpo, ma ora la vedeva per quel che era: perenne frustrazione sessuale, sempre lì a sobbollire, per essere scagliata però in un'inarrestabile ebollizione dal modo in cui Sherlock riusciva a risucchiare l'aria dall'abitacolo di un taxi e lasciare John in preda alle vertigini.

Sherlock girò il capo per guardarlo con espressione interrogativa e John si rese conto di avere entrambi gli occhi aperti, di essersi messo a sedere e di non dare più l'aria di voler andare a dormire non appena fossero giunti a casa. Tutto questo fu immediatamente chiaro a Sherlock, che sbatté le palpebre una volta e, in quel breve istante, trasformò i propri occhi da acuti strumenti di deduzione a liquide armi di seduzione. Era ingiusto che sapesse farlo.

Le dita di Sherlock strinsero il tessuto dei pantaloni. Trasse un lungo, sofferto respiro, e poi un altro, mantenendo il contatto visivo.

Quando il taxi di fermò con uno scossone davanti al 221B di Baker Street, John disse a Sherlock: "Pagalo." Gli uscì come un ringhio.

Sherlock sbatté le palpebre un'altra volta, dilatando le pupille ancora di più, e John uscì inciampando fuori dal taxi. Giunse alla porta, girò le chiavi nella serratura, aprì e salì le scale, sicuro che Sherlock l'avrebbe seguito.

Lestrade era seduto sul loro divano e sbadigliava vistosamente. "Pensavo che foste arrivati. Il bambino sta dormendo-"

"Grazie mille per averlo tenuto d'occhio," disse John. "Ci vediamo."

Era un ovvio congedo, al che Lestrade lo guardò confuso, finché Sherlock non entrò nella stanza dietro a John. A quel punto la tensione doveva essere così alta che Lestrade si limitò a un "Va bene" e uscì dalla casa il più in fretta possibile.

John si girò immediatamente verso Sherlock e lo fece indietreggiare verso la sua camera e poi sul letto, dove quegli atterrò privo di grazia, fissandolo con occhi dalle pupille ormai dilatate all'estremo.

"Non farlo," disse John.

"Non fare che cosa?" chiese Sherlock senza fiato.

"Sedurmi in taxi," rispose John, balzando a cavalcioni su di lui. Sherlock l'aveva già duro e il suo respiro accelerò soltanto di un pochino.

"Ero _seduto_ in un taxi," disse Sherlock mentre John puntava le mani ai lati della sua testa, chinandosi su di lui. "Non stavo facendo _niente_."

"Non smettere _mai_ ," disse John.

"Ma hai appena detto-"

John inghiottì le sciocchezze di cui Sherlock stava per lamentarsi con un bacio, umido, intenso e _lento_ , finché Sherlock gemette, gemette e gemette, seguendo inconsciamente con il movimento dei fianchi il ritmo degli affondi della lingua di John. A John piaceva Sherlock così, irrazionale di piacere, incoerente. Ormai John pensava al sesso nei termini degli orgasmi di Sherlock, perché erano quelli a provocare i propri, erano i respiri affannosi e le richieste di Sherlock che John bramava più di qualunque cosa avesse mai voluto prima. Sherlock sapeva dire " _John_ " in un modo tale che, John ne era convinto, gli sarebbe bastata anche solo la sua voce per venire. Quando riusciva a portare Sherlock fino a quel punto, alle volte doveva fermarsi e chiudere forte gli occhi per abbassare la pressione del sangue nelle vene, per prendere fiato, per far durare un po' quelle sensazioni. E quando John _lo_ faceva, Sherlock allungava le braccia verso di lui, traendolo verso di sé, caotico e scoordinato nella disperazione, con le mani che tiravano, si contorcevano e graffiavano. Tutto ciò avrebbe fatto male, ma Sherlock l'avrebbe poi detto di nuovo - " _John_ " - a quel modo, e John avrebbe imprecato.

"Ancora ancora ancora ancora," supplicò all'orecchio di Sherlock, mentre con la mano se lo lavorava.

Sherlock ansimava e gli si avvinghiava stretto, ripetendo il suo nome in una catena ininterrotta: "JohnJohnJohnJohn _John_." Poi una pausa, un attimo di silenzio, un momento di chiarezza così fuori posto nell'atmosfera carica di libidine della loro camera che John, stupito, non ebbe il tempo di prepararsi prima che Sherlock allungasse la mano verso il basso, glielo prendesse saldamente in mano e dicesse, solo una volta, con risoluta determinazione: " _John_." Bastò quello e una tirata e John se ne accorse troppo tardi, mentre, con un "Gesù!", l'orgasmo lo sopraffaceva.

"Non è solo la mia voce," disse Sherlock, in tono quasi pensieroso mentre faceva due più due. "È il tuo nome pronunciato dalla mia voce." Chiuse la mano di John sulla propria erezione, guidandola, perché John era decisamente troppo esausto per mettere insieme le energie per finire Sherlock al momento.

"Hai barato," ansimò John.

Sherlock non gli rispose, inarcando la schiena per seguire il ritmo che stava facendo creare a John ed esplodendo nel proprio orgasmo.

John attese finché Sherlock non collassò nel letto accanto a lui. "Hai barato."

"Non è vero," mormorò Sherlock, ora assonnato. "Era astuto."

"Userai quel trucchetto ogni volta, ora che lo sai," disse John, senza però alcuna collera. Gli riusciva difficile pensare che potesse rivelarsi sgradevole come novità.

Sherlock aveva chiuso gli occhi, ma sorrise un poco in risposta. "Tutto il tempo. Ogni volta. John John John John John."

"Non funziona _così_ , sai. Devono esserci certe condizioni."

"Lo so," disse Sherlock con un enorme sbadiglio.

"Non pensarci neanche ad addormentarti. Devi andare a prendere un asciugamano e pulirci un po'."

"Perché devo farlo io?"

"Perché tu eri quello che non era stanco al piantonamento. Io ero esausto. Sarei venuto a casa e mi sarei messo a dormire se tu non mi avessi sedotto in taxi."

"Piantala, _tu_ hai incantato _me_ , quindi non hai niente di cui lamentarti e dovresti essere tu a fare pulizia."

"Sei proprio una mezza pippa, lo sai?" disse John.

Il sorriso assonnato di Sherlock si allargò. "Solo perché tu sei stato lento alla fine."

"Perché tu hai _barato_. Avrei fatto prima te, poi me."

"Scopi in fila ordinata. È così inglese da parte tua."

_Ti odio_ , pensò di dire John, ma gli venne fuori come "Ti amo disperatamente."

Si sentì per un momento come un idiota per averlo detto, ma Sherlock aprì gli occhi, girò la testa verso di lui e sorrise, non il suo solito ghigno, ma uno di quei sorrisi sinceri che gli illuminavano il viso e che a John ricordavano Oliver. "Felice matrimonio," disse Sherlock.

"Sei felice?" chiese John, perché pensava che lo fosse, ma voleva sentirglielo dire.

"Ho sposato la persona che preferisco in assoluto, poi ho risolto un crimine, poi ho fatto l'amore con qualcuno con cui mi piace farlo. Un qualcuno che, guarda caso, è la stessa persona che preferisco in assoluto che ho appena sposato."

"Meno male che è la stessa persona," commentò John.

"Queste sono state le ventiquattr'ore più perfette che avrei potuto immaginare," disse Sherlock, e lo disse in un tono così serio, con un fervore così doloroso, onesto.

John lo baciò, un bacio delicato e dolce, solo perché se la sentiva di farlo.

Dal monitor sentirono Oliver piangere.

John maledisse la propria momentanea mancanza di senso pratico nel volersi impegnare in una scopata invece di dormire, così da poter riposare un po' prima di ritornare a prendersi cura di un bambino. "Te ne occupi tu," disse a Sherlock. "È il tuo clone, è da te che ha preso questa terribile incapacità di dormire a sufficienza."

Sherlock non discusse: rotolò fuori dal letto e sparì in bagno per un momento. John udì l'acqua scorrere e pensò, _Oh, sì, giusto,_ poi un asciugamano umido atterrò con un _plop_ sul suo petto. John si pulì mentre sentiva i passi di Sherlock salire le scale e il rombo basso della sua voce parlare con Oliver, che smise subito di piangere. John sospirò e arricciò il naso alla vista delle lenzuola spiegazzate e in disordine sul letto, maledicendo ancora una volta la propria mancanza di senso pratico, sebbene fosse stato del sesso veramente eccellente. John recuperò il piumino che era stato buttato sul pavimento, lo stese sopra le lenzuola e si sdraiò. Pensò di dover cercare una coperta, di doversi mettere addosso dei vestiti o _una qualsiasi cosa_ , ma si addormentò come un sasso.


	26. Chapter 26

John si svegliò con la consapevolezza di essere al caldo: aveva addosso una coperta. Era stato Sherlock, naturalmente, e John, col viso ancora affondato nel cuscino, sorrise per quanto l'altro sapesse alle volte essere pieno d'attenzioni. Poi John si accorse che qualcosa gli stava colpendo il fianco.

Aprì di poco un occhio per poter vedere. Sherlock era disteso di schiena di fianco a lui, completamente vestito e profondamente addormentato, e russava sommessamente a bocca aperta. Oliver era invece seduto nello spazio tra loro, intento a colpire col pugnetto il fianco di John e a lanciare in giro per il letto i peluche a forma di testa decapitata, dono di Mycroft, e il bruco, il primo giocattolo che gli avevano comprato durante quella prima spedizione di shopping. Il perché della coperta divenne immediatamente chiaro: non lasciarlo in bella vista.

John sorrise mentre spostava lo sguardo da Sherlock, la cui mano era mollemente adagiata sulla gamba del bimbo, come se l'avesse tenuto in equilibrio prima di addormentarsi, a Oliver, che, notando che era sveglio, gli rivolse un sorriso di puro piacere e riprese a colpirlo un po' più forte sul fianco.

"Ciao," disse John sorridendo, a voce bassa per non svegliare Sherlock. Allungò una mano e con un dito gli toccò la punta del naso, facendolo ridere contento. John sorrise ancora di più e spinse verso di lui una palla, che lui rimandò indietro raggiante di gioia. Giocarono per un pochino finché John non poté più trattenersi: allungò un braccio verso di lui per trarlo a sé e lo ricoprì di baci. Oliver rise, divincolandosi per gioco.

John lo posizionò accanto a sé, di schiena, e gli fece il solletico sulla pancia. Ollie ridacchiò e scalciò. All'improvviso, però, John si accorse che Sherlock era sveglio e li osservava.

"Oh," disse John. "Scusa. Non volevo svegliarti. Non avrei dovuto-"

"Tu gli vuoi bene," lo interruppe Sherlock, la voce ancora roca di sonno.

John sbatté le palpebre, incerto su cosa potesse significare quell'affermazione. Sherlock ne aveva forse dubitato? John abbassò lo sguardo su Oliver, che lo fissava contento, come se il sole sorgesse e tramontasse su di lui, e poi si voltò nuovamente verso Sherlock. "Sì," disse. "Certo. Mycroft dice che ho completamente perso la testa per lui."

John aveva inteso quel commento come leggero e scherzoso, ma Sherlock si rabbuiò. "Oh, davvero?" mormorò in tono bellicoso.

John aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Penso che Mycroft abbia fatto un buon lavoro col matrimonio."

Sherlock fece un vago cenno con la mano. "Il matrimonio è stato discreto."

"E allora che c'è?"

Sherlock fissava il soffitto, pensando a cose che chiaramente non voleva condividere con John. "Niente. Solo… Mycroft."

John non ci credeva. "Sherlock-"

Sherlock si girò su un fianco, facendo ondeggiare Oliver sul materasso. Il piccolo lo fissò con uno sguardo di disapprovazione.

"La testa deve farti malissimo," lo interruppe bruscamente.

"Non proprio," disse John. Sentiva le avvisaglie del mal di testa, ma non era niente di che.

"Mmm. Allora appare peggio di quel che è."

"Stai cambiando argomento."

"Niente litigi davanti al bambino," gli ricordò Sherlock con sussiego.

"Ho notato che rispetti quella regola solo quando ti fa comodo," osservò John.

"A Oliver manca il suo teschio," annunciò Sherlock, rotolando fuori dal letto e portandosi dietro il bimbo.

John sospirò e decise che avrebbe affrontato l'argomento più tardi. Andò in bagno, si guardò allo specchio e vide, preoccupato, che Sherlock aveva ragione: aveva un brutto livido sulla tempia. Doveva essersi fatto più male di quanto avesse creduto nello scontro. Era grato per quei residui di adrenalina che aveva ancora in circolo, gli risparmiavano il grosso del dolore. Comunque, per precauzione, mandò giù due pastiglie di paracetamolo.

Dopo la doccia preparò tè e toast e li portò in soggiorno, dove Sherlock stava scrivendo con foga al computer e Oliver, seduto in braccio a lui, lo osservava rapito.

"Che stai facendo?" chiese John. Posò la colazione sul tavolo e si chinò sopra Sherlock, passandogli le dita fra i capelli.

Sherlock reclinò la testa andando incontro alla pressione delle dita sulla nuca e disse: "Un post sul blog."

John lo esaminò con interesse. Sembrava una sorta di analisi della frequenza dell'apparizione di diversi tipi di batteri. "Che esperimento è questo?"

"Ho preso nota dello stato di pulizia dei biberon di Oliver dopo i tuoi tentativi di sterilizzarli. Alcuni metodi sono meno efficaci di altri, sai."

John spalancò gli occhi. "Tu _sapevi_ che i biberon non erano abbastanza puliti e non me l'hai detto?"

"Oh, non era niente di cui preoccuparsi. Per l'amor di Dio, può cavarsela con un po' di batteri."

Oliver si divincolò in braccio a Sherlock e alzò gli occhi su John farfugliando saggiamente che era d'accordo.

John scosse la testa e si sedette sospirando in poltrona, pronto a mangiarsi il toast e ad affrontare l'argomento Mycroft, quando tutto a un tratto si ritrovò il bimbo in braccio.

"Tocca a te," disse Sherlock. "Vado a farmi la doccia."

"D'accordo," disse John mentre Sherlock entrava in bagno. "Si sta comportando in maniera bizzarra, oggi," disse ad Oliver. "Voglio fermamente credere che non abbia niente a che fare col nostro matrimonio."

Oliver si ficcò le dita in bocca come a dire, _Che vuoi farci, a volte abbiamo la luna storta_.

Poi Mycroft, dalla porta, disse: "Spero di non interrompere la luna di miele."

Oliver lo fissò torvo e gli rivolse qualche versetto irritato. John disse: "Incredibile! La tua sorveglianza è tanto precisa da consentirti di comparire qui non appena lui entra in doccia?"

"Volevo parlare con te e pensavo che difficilmente vi sareste separati a così poca distanza dal matrimonio." Mycroft si sedette sulla poltrona di Sherlock senza aspettare un invito e guardò Oliver con il rispetto guardingo che solitamente gli riservava.

Oliver ricambiò lo sguardo, impassibile, e continuò a borbottare arrabbiato. John si domandò cosa esattamente dicesse Sherlock a Oliver di Mycroft quando lui, John, non era nei paraggi. Pensò che forse avrebbero dovuto parlarne.

"Sai," disse John, cercando di calmare Oliver risistemandoselo addosso, cosa che irritò ancora di più il piccolo, "penso di averne avuto abbastanza di fare da tramite tra voi due."

"Gli ho già parlato di questo."

 _Ah,_ pensò John. _Questo spiega il voler evitare Sherlock._ "Bene. Di che si tratta?"

"Hai intenzione di annunciare sul blog il vostro matrimonio e l'esistenza di Oliver?"

"Sì, mi pare sensato, anche se Sherlock sta scrivendo ora un post sulla maniera corretta di sterilizzare i biberon, quindi, sai, la cosa sarà di dominio pubblico molto presto."

"E una volta che sarà di dominio pubblico, come dici tu, come intendi gestire i miei genitori?"

John inarcò le sopracciglia. "Non avevo intenzione di gestirli. Generalmente non 'gestisco' la gente."

Mycroft emise un suono che sarebbe potuto passare benissimo per una sbuffata."Tu riesci a gestire Sherlock assai meglio di chiunque altro."

"So che lo intendi come un complimento, ma non sono sicuro di gestirlo tanto quanto, piuttosto, di essere semplicemente… compatibile con lui," disse John, accorgendosene in quell'istante. Sherlock era irritante alle volte, senza dubbio, ma a John non importava di questo perché di Sherlock gli piaceva tutto il resto. Sherlock, in tutti i suoi vezzi e particolarità, era adatto a John. Combaciavano come due bei pezzi di un puzzle fin dalla loro prima conversazione e non avevano mai avuto motivo di rompere quel legame: combinazioni così perfette erano rare.

"Chiamalo come vuoi," disse Mycroft con noncuranza. "Se fossi in te, suggerirei una visita in Cornovaglia con Sherlock e Oliver."

"È di questo che avete già discusso? Presumo che Sherlock non abbia alcun desiderio di andarci."

Mycroft si leccò le labbra e parve vagamente a disagio, il che succedeva solo in circostanze gravi, come prima che Sherlock si buttasse giù dal tetto del St. Bart's. John si incupì. Persino Oliver aveva smesso di divincolarsi in braccio a lui e ascoltava attento, con quegli sherlockiani occhi che squadravano Mycroft come ad analizzare ogni minima sfumatura della sua postura e la quantità esatta di dolci che aveva mangiato il giorno precedente.

"Io e Sherlock abbiamo… un antico patto."

"Un antico patto?" ripeté John. Mycroft lo disse con tanta formalità che si sarebbe potuto benissimo trattare di una pace siglata con un nemico in guerra. "Sottoscritto col sangue?"

Mycroft lo ignorò. "Non ti sei mai domandato perché io sia l'unico membro della propria famiglia con cui Sherlock parli?"

"No," disse John, onesto. "Il motivo mi è perfettamente chiaro."

Mycroft parve molto sorpreso. Oliver si contorse in braccio a John per poterlo guardare, come a volergli dire _Hai colto alla sprovvista lo zio Mycroft. Bravo!_

"Siete due idioti," disse John senza mezzi termini. "Lui ti vuole bene, anche se morirebbe piuttosto che ammetterlo. E anche tu gli vuoi bene. Hai un talento particolare per fare quanto di più irritante ci sia al mondo, ma lo fai sempre in buona fede, perché gli vuoi bene, e lui lo sa, anche se solo a livello di subconscio. So che cerchi di prenderti cura di lui e che, in verità, lui si fida. Quindi, no, non mi sono mai domandato perché tu fossi l'unico altro Holmes che avessi conosciuto. Mi sembrava evidente che siete in realtà due fratelli molto affezionati e ho semplicemente supposto che i vostri genitori fossero morti, anche se, venendo ora a sapere che non lo sono, ho concluso che Sherlock _davvero_ non ha affetto per loro. Visto come me ne ha parlato, ha buone ragioni per farlo, e non voglio costringere Oliver a vederli. Io e Sherlock ne abbiamo già discusso."

"E pensi che sarà facile, vero?"

"Sì," replicò John, ostinato. "Non è mai importato loro niente delle nostre esistenze, no?"

"Non c'era nessun un bambino, prima."

"Da quel che ho capito, non erano particolarmente affezionati a Sherlock da piccolo. Perché con Oliver dovrebbe essere diverso?"

"Perché c'è una grande magione in Cornovaglia che pensano che qualcuno debba ereditare," disse Sherlock dalla soglia.

John si domandò quando l'acqua della doccia avesse smesso di scorrere. Si meravigliò che Mycroft non se ne fosse accorto. Lui, John, non se n'era accorto, ma c'era da sorprendersene troppo nel suo caso. O forse Mycroft l'aveva notato e voleva che Sherlock inavvertitamente giungesse a metà di quella piccola conversazione.

Sherlock aveva scelto di indossare una camicia bianca e aveva ancora i capelli bagnati per l'umidità dell'aria del bagno, il che li rendeva ancora più ricci del solito. Sembrava oltremodo seccato, e John non lo biasimava. Oliver, seduto in braccio a John, gli parlava tutto entusiasta agitando le braccia in direzione di Mycroft, senza dubbio per meglio illustrare la sua versione di quanto stava accadendo.

"È una conversazione che abbiamo già affrontato," disse Sherlock a Mycroft in tono aspro, entrando in soggiorno e portando via Oliver da John. "Ho già detto di no e John non riuscirà a convincermi a fare altrimenti."

"Non ci avrei neanche provato," si difese John.

"Puoi andare ora, Mycroft," disse Sherlock sparendo in cucina. "Non c'è nient'altro che tu possa aver da dire."

"Capisco perché non vuoi più avere a che fare con loro," disse Mycroft.

Sherlock ricomparve, incapace di trattenersi. "Non si sono neanche presentati al mio _funerale_ ," sbottò.

Era la verità, si rese conto John. Non gli capitava spesso di pensare al funerale di Sherlock, poiché avrebbe preferito cancellarne il ricordo, che era comunque molto confuso, ma era certo che i genitori di Sherlock non fossero venuti.

Mycroft s'interruppe, imbarazzato. "Hanno mandato dei fiori," disse infine.

"Era il mio _funerale_ ," disse Sherlock.

"Era un _finto_ funerale," puntualizzò Mycroft.

"Loro sapevano che era finto?" chiese John.

"No," disse Mycroft dopo qualche secondo. "Non l'ho detto loro. Ma potrebbero averlo indovinato da qualcosa nel mio comportamento. È sempre stato… difficile, ingannarli."

"Hanno _indovinato_ che il loro figlio minore aveva inscenato il proprio suicidio con l'aiuto del maggiore? È questo che hanno indovinato?" chiese John incredulo.

Mycroft si rivolse direttamente a Sherlock, ignorando John. "Hai deciso che non volevi avere più niente a che fare con loro e ti ho detto che avrei fatto in modo che accadesse, perché pensavi di averne disperatamente bisogno. E l'ho fatto, no? Sono anche disposto a concedere che avessi ragione, perché da allora stai… _meglio_. Ma non so se posso continuare a farlo ora che c'è Oliver."

John spostò lo sguardo da Mycroft a Sherlock, che era irrequieto, a disagio. Oliver allungò una manina e gli toccò il naso, come per confortarlo. Parve funzionare.

Si raddrizzò con fare altezzoso e disse: "Che onore per me, scoprire finalmente una cosa che non puoi fare."

Mycroft sospirò.

"E vedo che hai ricominciato ad assumere carboidrati," aggiunse Sherlock, girando sui tacchi e rientrando in cucina.

Mycroft lo guardò torvo, si alzò in piedi e si rivolse a John con una nota di rassegnazione e tristezza nello sguardo. "Parlatene, ok?"

Mycroft uscì e Sherlock immediatamente rientrò in soggiorno. Ficcò Oliver in braccio a John e andò a prendere il suo violino, con cui produsse una serie di note violente e furiose prima di gettarlo in terra e buttarsi platealmente sul divano.

Oliver batté le mani una volta in un chiaro gesto d'approvazione di tutta quella teatralità byroniana. John già prevedeva l'epoca in cui avrebbe condiviso l'appartamento con due persone spudoratamente melodrammatiche che si sarebbero sfidate a chi riusciva ad esagerare di più.

"Finito con le crisi isteriche, ora?" chiese John calmo.

"Lo _detesto_ ," annunciò Sherlock, lo sguardo rivolto al soffitto.

"Ne sono consapevole," disse John, anche se sapeva che non era vero, perché era evidente che quelli che Sherlock aveva escluso dalla sua vita erano i veri oggetti del suo odio. "Parlami dei tuoi genitori."

"Te ne ho parlato."

"Non si sono sprecati a presentarsi al tuo funerale, ma verranno su di corsa dalla Cornovaglia per Oliver?"

Sherlock unì le dita sotto il mento in posizione di preghiera. "Vorranno vedere se riescono ad avere un qualche influsso su di lui. Io sono una grande delusione per loro, sai."

"Magari dovremmo scrivere loro un biglietto, mandare una foto: 'Questo è vostro nipote. Sta bene, è felice e vi manda i suoi saluti.' Magari basterà."

"Lascia che se ne occupi Mycroft," disse Sherlock con aria noncurante, agitando una mano. "Mycroft non sta lavorando come dovrebbe. Lui è in grado di tenerli a distanza."

John abbassò lo sguardo su Oliver, seduto in braccio a lui, e si sentì lievemente a disagio. I suoi genitori erano morti, quindi quelli di Sherlock erano gli unici nonni che Oliver aveva. "Magari a loro… dispiace. Per tutto, sai," disse un po' incerto, perché sapeva ancora davvero poco degli Holmes.

"Non sono venuti al mio _funerale_ ," gli ricordò Sherlock.

"Ad essere sinceri," disse John, "per poco anch'io non sono andato al tuo funerale."

Ci fu un momento di silenzio, poi Sherlock si girò per guardarlo. "Ma alla fine l'hai fatto."

"Non è stato facile."

Altro momento di silenzio. Sembrava che Sherlock fosse sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma che non sapesse nemmeno lui cosa.

Oliver riempì il silenzio con il proprio punto di vista. Sherlock lo guardò e sorrise, l'affetto che irradiava da ogni tratto del suo viso, e John pensò che qualcuno, da qualche parte, aveva detto a Sherlock che era un sociopatico, e a quanto i genitori di Sherlock - che idioti! - si fossero potuti sbagliare.

John diede un bacio a Oliver sulla tempia e disse: "Lasceremo che sia Mycroft a sbrigarsela con i vostri genitori."

All'improvviso Sherlock, lo sguardo fisso su Oliver, assunse un'espressione pensierosa. "A meno che non pensi che Oliver possa volere una gigantesca casa piena di spifferi in Cornovaglia."

"Oliver è te, vero?" gli ricordò John. " _Tu_ vuoi una gigantesca casa piena di spifferi in Cornovaglia?"

"Mamamamamamama," disse Oliver.

"Dice che la Cornovaglia fa schifo," tradusse John.

Sherlock rise, e John pensò di non aver mai sentito un suono più bello.

"Andiamo via," sentì la propria voce dire.

"Via dove?" chiese Sherlock.

"Non lo so. In un qualunque posto. Penso che dovremmo andare in luna di miele da qualche parte. Non siamo mai andati in vacanza insieme, io e te."

"Siamo andati in molti posti insieme."

"Per risolvere dei crimini, Sherlock. Mai in _vacanza_."

Sherlock pareva sinceramente sconcertato. "Ma che cosa _faremmo_ in vacanza?"

John coprì le orecchie di Oliver con le mani. "Molto sesso," disse con onestà.

Sherlock si accigliò un pochino. "Possiamo farlo qui, no?"

"Qui c'è Mycroft che passa quando vuole per farti preoccupare riguardo ai tuoi genitori e a una stupida casa giù in Cornovaglia, Lestrade che chiama con dei casi che tu ti senti obbligato a risolvere, io che mi agito perché non ricevo notizie da mia sorella in clinica di riabilitazione e la signora Hudson, giù di sotto, che ascolta il materasso cigolare."

"Il mio materasso non cigola."

"È una metafora."

"Odio quando fai così. È così _da scrittore_."

"Ci siamo appena sposati e un'ora dopo la cerimonia abbiamo fatto quel che facciamo sempre. Non è che mi lamenti, ma penso che sarebbe bello prendere fiato e semplicemente essere _noi_ , follemente innamorati e contenti della compagnia l'uno dell'altro. Non c'è motivo per restare a Londra in questo momento. Prendiamo Oliver, saliamo su un treno, un aereo o in macchina e _andiamo_."

"Togligli le mani dalle orecchie."

John obbedì.

"Oliver," gli disse Sherlock. "Ti piacerebbe andare in vacanza?"

Oliver fece una smorfia, dando l'impressione di ponderare attentamente la questione. Un attimo dopo disse: "Mamamamama."

"Sì, puoi portare il teschio," rispose Sherlock.

"Mamamamamama," ripeté Oliver, e prese a ciucciarsi le dita con aria soddisfatta.

"È d'accordo," disse Sherlock, e poi, in tono noncurante, "Mycroft ha una casa nel sud della Francia e al momento mi deve un favore. Può andare?"


	27. Chapter 27

John si sdraiò al sole sulla veranda prospiciente il Mediterraneo, chiuse gli occhi e ascoltò Sherlock mentre mostrava ad Oliver come gattonare.

"No, no, no," diceva. "Devi stare dritto per farlo per bene, Ollie."

"Mamamamamamamama," si lamentò Oliver.

"Gradirei che smettessi di utilizzare quella sillaba, è sbagliata. Prova con 'pa'."

"Mamamamamama," insistette Oliver, e John poté percepire uno sherlockiano broncio in quel tono.

"Lascialo stare," interloquì John pigramente. "Non ha voglia di gattonare adesso. E neanche di parlare. È in vacanza. Vuole solo oziare al sole."

"Quando mai hai visto me oziare al sole?" disse Sherlock, scocciato.

"Dovresti farlo più spesso," commentò John.

"Mi _scotterei_ ," osservò Sherlock.

John lo ignorò. Un attimo dopo, Sherlock si trascinò sulla sua sdraio e si distese sopra di lui, stampandogli un bacio alla base della gola. John sorrise e passò con noncuranza le dita tra i ricci di Sherlock mentre questi posava la testa sul suo petto, girandola verso il tappetino su cui aveva lasciato Oliver a giocare, di modo da poterlo tener d'occhio.

"Come mai tuo fratello ha questa casa?" chiese John.

"Non tiriamo in ballo mio fratello durante la luna di miele," replicò Sherlock.

John ridacchiò e gli diede un bacio sul capo. "Va bene. Sono d'accordo."

"Sei felice?" chiese Sherlock un attimo dopo.

"Moltissimo. È esattamente quel che volevo."

"Bene," disse Sherlock. "Ne sono lieto."

"Ti stai annoiando a morte, vero?"

Sherlock gemette con aria drammatica e si girò per premere il naso contro lo  sterno di John. "È passata _un'eternità_ da quando c'è stato un omicidio qui."

"Ma se solo l'altro giorno al caffè si parlava di quel furto con scasso nell'altra villa!"

"Quello con la scrivania svaligiata," disse Sherlock pensieroso. "Dove hanno preso un romanzo d'amore, due candele votive, una palla di vetro di quelle con la neve e un rotolo di scotch."

"Sì. Sembrava interessarti parecchio."

"C'era qualcosa di più in quel caso, sì."

"È un insieme di oggetti assai strani per un furto con scasso."

"Beh, certo, è ovvio che-"

"È solo un furtarello, Sherlock. La tua mente lo sta ingigantendo così perché pensi troppo. Lascia che ti distragga." John piegò la testa in avanti per strofinare il naso contro l'orecchio di Sherlock.

"Pensi che mi lasceranno indagare?" chiese Sherlock, deciso a non farsi scoraggiare.

John rinunciò momentaneamente a cercare di distrarlo. "Probabile, se parlerai loro in quel tuo francese così sexy."

"Non è sexy per loro, è solo la loro lingua."

"È sexy perché sei tu che la parli. Quando ci provo io sembro un idiota."

"Vero," disse Sherlock.

John rise.

***

Il giorno dopo, mentre Sherlock dava da mangiare a Oliver e contemporaneamente gli impartiva una lezione sulla probabilità dei crimini violenti date determinate condizioni atmosferiche, suonarono al campanello. John, che stava sparecchiando la tavola dopo la colazione - una colazione come si deve, preparata da lui -, andò ad aprire un po' accigliato, perché era improbabile che chi aveva suonato avesse ragioni valide per farlo.

L'uomo alla porta era un poliziotto, e John si accigliò ancora di più.

"Monsieur Sherlock Holmes è in casa?" chiese educatamente.

"Ma è incredibile!" disse John. "Insomma, siamo in vacanza!"

Sherlock giunse con un balzo alla porta, con Oliver che, in equilibrio sul suo braccio, esibiva un'espressione di grande pazienza. "C'è stato un crimine?"

"Un omicidio, per essere precisi," disse il poliziotto.

"Un _omicidio_!" Sherlock ebbe praticamente un accesso di contentezza a quella parola. "Hai sentito, Oliver? Non moriremo di noia qui, dopotutto! Fantastico! Un _omicidio_ , John!"

"Sì," disse John, decisamente meno entusiasta di Sherlock al riguardo. Non aveva nessun problema con le indagini sugli omicidi - se così fosse stato, non avrebbe sposato Sherlock Holmes -, ma erano in _luna di miele_ , e avevano un _bambino_.

Niente di tutto questo sembrava importare a Sherlock, che era già fuori dalla porta con il poliziotto e gli parlava in francese a velocità stellare. John, rassegnato, li seguì. Oliver, dal canto suo, pareva del tutto affascinato e ascoltava incantato i ritmi sconosciuti del francese tutt'intorno a sé. Mentre guidavano verso la villa, Sherlock mise John al corrente dei fatti.

"Un altro furto con scasso," disse.

"Pensavo si trattasse di omicidio."

"Sì, la persona che gestiva la casa ha intralciato il ladro e quello ha ucciso prima di scappare." Sherlock non si dava nemmeno la pena di nascondere il suo incredibile entusiasmo per quel caso e il suo atteggiamento era contagioso. Oliver batté le mani una volta per imitare la sua contentezza. Sherlock aveva la tendenza a fare quel gesto quando era eccitato e Oliver o lo stava copiando, o ce l'aveva scritto nei geni.

"Mi scusi, dott. Watson," disse in poliziotto nel suo inglese pressoché impeccabile. "Non mi ero reso conto che non parlasse francese."

"Si figuri," disse John, ma fu sollevato che il poliziotto decidesse di parlare in inglese una volta giunti alla villa.

"Il corpo è ancora lì," disse mentre andavano verso la porta principale. "Forse preferireste non portare il bambino-"

"Starà benissimo," disse Sherlock in tono definitivo, portando Oliver oltre il nastro che delimitava la scena del crimine.

"È abituato alle scene del crimine," disse John al poliziotto, che pareva preoccupato ma che, almeno, non aveva espresso molta sorpresa per la presenza di un bambino. John suppose poi, però, che fossero circolate voci nel vicinato sull'arrivo del grande detective, del suo collaboratore e di un bebè. Di certo non era stato difficile per la polizia trovare Sherlock.

"Mi permetta di dirle, dott. Watson, che sono _un grande ammiratore_ del suo blog," disse il poliziotto in tono solenne.

John si gonfiò di orgoglio e percepì che Sherlock alzava gli occhi al cielo. "Grazie," disse.

"Ha un tale… _brio_ ," continuò il poliziotto.

"Sì, sì," interloquì Sherlock impaziente. "John è un genio letterario. Qualcuno potrebbe cortesemente spiegarmi la dinamica di questo crimine?"

E in quel momento Oliver, ancora in braccio a Sherlock, disse chiaramente: "Morto."

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio. Sherlock, sbalordito, sbatté le palpebre e abbassò gli occhi su Oliver. Il piccolo stava mordicchiando il sonaglino a forma di bombo che Sherlock aveva tirato fuori per lui dalla tasca mentre camminavano verso la villa.

"Oh," disse Sherlock. "Sì. Beh, questo non si può negare, Ollie." Si rivolse a John: "Visto? La prima parola vera e propria: 'Morto'. Buona scelta."

John rivolse un sorriso un po' teso al poliziotto, che li stava fissando. "Non siamo una famiglia molto normale."

Il poliziotto gli scoccò una di quelle occhiate del tipo _c'est-la-vie_ che i francesi hanno portato a livelli di perfezione, poi si avvicinò un uomo che iniziò a spiegare a Sherlock la dinamica dell'accaduto. Apparentemente era la versione francese di Anderson. Il suo inglese non era eccezionale e spesso faticava nella spiegazione, incespicando con i termini che non conosceva. Ad ogni modo Sherlock non stava ascoltando: continuava a girare intorno al cadavere e lo scrutava attentamente. Si abbassò per esaminarlo e poi si rialzò per guardare fuori dalla finestra vicina, fissando con espressione accigliata il vetro in frantumi tutt'attorno. Oliver, intento a mordicchiare soddisfatto il suo sonaglino, osservava tutto ciò che catturava l'attenzione di Sherlock. John, intanto, sorrideva di fronte agli sforzi dell'esperto della scientifica, prestandogli educatamente attenzione.

Di colpo Sherlock lo interruppe, distogliendo lo sguardo dalla finestra: "Quindi il custode ha sentito la finestra rompersi?"

" _Oui, monsieur_ ," rispose l'esperto della scientifica.

John abbassò lo sguardo sul corpo. "Il custode? Un uomo?"

"Una dimora progressista," commentò Sherlock, e John non riuscì a definire quanto sarcasmo vi fosse nelle sue parole. Stava ancora andando avanti e indietro sulla scena del crimine, esaminando attentamente ogni minimo dettaglio. Oliver, in braccio a lui, scuoteva il sonaglino e faceva pratica dell'unica parola che conosceva: "Morto morto morto."

John sapeva che Oliver era troppo piccolo per riuscire a stabilire davvero un legame tra il significato e la parola, nonostante fosse un bimbo clonato e geniale. Era solo un po' preoccupato dal fatto che, apparentemente, in casa loro quella parola veniva detta così di frequente che Oliver ne era rimasto incuriosito e aveva pensato che fosse un suono da imparare, invece di 'papà' o 'babbo' come tutti gli altri bambini.

Sherlock non sembrava prestare ascolto al monologo di Oliver. Sovrastava la sua voce con la propria, ricostruire a gesti la scena. "Ha sentito la finestra rompersi, è venuto giù a dare un'occhiata, ha intralciato il ladro, quello gli ha sparato ed è fuggito. È così che sostengono sia andata?"

"Sì," disse il poliziotto che era venuto a prenderli. John pensò che doveva chiedergli il suo nome per inserirlo nel blog.

"Chi è che lo sostiene?" chiese John.

"I Cunningham, i proprietari di questa villa. Sono inglesi, come voi."

"La loro proprietà confina con quella della villa in cui è avvenuto il furto con scasso dell'altro giorno?" chiese Sherlock.

Il poliziotto annuì. "Sembra che sia lo stesso ladro."

"Deve aver finito il primo romanzo d'amore che ha rubato," osservò John.

Sherlock incassò la battuta con un rapido movimento delle labbra. "Da quanto tempo lavorava qui il custode?"

"Anni."

"Nessuna lamentela su di lui?"

Il poliziotto pareva sorpreso. "Pensa che fosse in combutta con il ladro?"

"Se lei fosse un ladro che avesse fatto irruzione con successo in una villa, perché mai vorrebbe farlo anche in quella vicina?"

"Forse per un qualcosa che riguarda i terreni?" suggerì John.

Sherlock aveva ripreso a guardare fuori dalla finestra, osservando il mare in lontananza. "È questo l'unico legame tra le due ville? I terreni?"

"È abbastanza, no?" disse il poliziotto. "Hanno litigato per anni per questo motivo. Un litigio per alcuni alberi di limone sul confine. Ridicolo."

Sherlock distolse lo sguardo dalla finestra con aria interessata. "Davvero?"

"Beh, gli alberi di limone sono molto rari in Francia. Dovrebbe parlare con i Cunningham," suggerì il poliziotto. "Loro hanno visto il ladro fuggire."

" _I_ Cunningham? Ce n'è più d'uno?"

" _Monsieur_ e _Madame_."

"Parlerò con loro. Magari lei potrebbe raccontarmi la loro versione per primo."

" _Madame_ Cunningham dormiva. _Monsieur_ Cunningham era sveglio e lavorava nel suo studio. Sembra che avesse da fare una chiamata per una conferenza di mattina presto."

"Dove si trova lo studio?"

"Di sopra."

Sherlock alzò lo sguardo al soffitto, come se potesse vedervi attraverso. Oliver lo imitò. "Va bene. E poi che è successo?"

"Hanno sentito il custode chiamare aiuto. _Monsieur_ Cunningham è corso giù dalle scale proprio mentre il ladro sparava al custode e se la filava. _Monsieur_ Cunningham si è fermato per vedere se poteva essere d'aiuto al morente. _Madame_ , nel frattempo, si era alzata e dalla finestra ha visto il ladro fuggire. Ha detto che è corso verso la strada; da lì sarebbe potuto andare ovunque."

"Non hanno un sistema d'allarme qui? Videosorveglianza?"

"L'allarme non era attivo, dato che la casa è abitata."

"Non erano preoccupati, visto e considerato il furto nella casa accanto?"

"Non pensavano che un ladro avrebbe tentato d'introdursi in una casa abitata. La casa vicina era vuota al momento del furto. E qui ci sono telecamere di videosorveglianza alle porte, ma non alle finestre."

"Hmm," mormorò Sherlock guardandosi attorno, come se non stesse prestando particolare attenzione a quanto veniva detto.

"C'è anche questo, potrebbe essere utile." L'uomo della scientifica, ansioso di fare parte della conversazione, fece un passo avanti con qualcosa in mano. "L'abbiamo appena trovato."

John si avvicinò a Sherlock di modo da poter guardare da sopra la sua spalla mentre lo prendeva.

Era un pezzettino di carta su cui c'era scritto _a un quarto alle sei_ e _apprendere qualcosa_ e _potrebbe_.

"Beh, questo è l'elemento più importante dell'intero caso," disse Sherlock brusco. "Avreste dovuto parlarmene prima. Dove l'avete trovato?"

"Lo stringeva in pugno." L'esperto della scientifica indicò il cadavere sul pavimento.

"E quando ha detto che è morto?"

"Verso le sei di stamattina."

"E perché il custode era qui alle sei del mattino? Sarebbe sembrato normale?"

Il poliziotto fece spallucce. "I padroni hanno detto che non erano molto certi delle sue abitudini."

"E il custode era francese o inglese?"

"Francese," rispose il poliziotto.

"Ciononostante aveva in mano un biglietto scritto in inglese."

Il poliziotto pareva offeso. "Il suo inglese era impeccabile, naturalmente. Lavorava per una coppia inglese."

Oliver allungò la manina verso il pezzettino di carta e Sherlock, distratto, glielo diede.

L'esperto della scientifica emise un verso strozzato mentre Oliver lo appallottolava e poi lo guardava dicendo, tutto contento: "Morto morto morto morto morto."

"Cerchiamo una parola un po' più carina da dire alle persone, eh, Ollie?" disse John, estraendo con cautela il pezzetto di carta dalla sua mano.

Oliver gli rivolse un verso di viva protesta.

"Pensi che il biglietto indichi che il custode conosceva il ladro?" chiese John, restituendo il pezzo di carta all'uomo della scientifica.

"Se conosceva il ladro, perché non farlo entrare e basta?"

John rifletté. "Per sviare i sospetti?"

"Se conosceva il ladro, perché quello avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo?"

"Magari era arrabbiato perché non aveva avuto la sua parte del bottino dell'ultima volta."

"Seccato di non essere riuscito a prendersi lo scotch," disse Sherlock in tono strascicato.

John non rise: era una cosa terribile da fare sulla scena di un crimine, le persone li guardavano sempre in maniera strana. Quindi ricacciò indietro la risatina e disse: "O la palla di vetro con la neve. Alcuni hanno un'ardente passione per queste cose."

"Andiamo a parlare con i Cunningham. John, questa luna di miele è un enorme successo. È fantastico."

"È un romanticone, in fondo," disse John al poliziotto, per poi ricordarsi che il loro matrimonio non era ancora stato reso noto pubblicamente. Avrebbe dovuto sistemare la faccenda con il prossimo post sul blog, pensò, mentre vedeva lo sguardo del poliziotto posarsi sulle loro mani e notare gli anelli.

"Chiunque abbia scritto quel biglietto è anche l'assassino," disse Sherlock a John sottovoce, passandogli Oliver mentre seguivano il poliziotto verso la parte anteriore della casa.

"E tu sai chi ha scritto il biglietto?" chiese John.

"Certo che so chi ha scritto il biglietto."

"Certo."

"La persona che ha scritto quel biglietto l'ha estratto dalla mano del morto. Ne ha lasciato indietro un angolo, senza accorgersene, e se l'è messo in tasca. Quindi, dobbiamo solo trovare la tasca giusta."

I signori Cunningham li stavano aspettando nel salone, esausti e preoccupati. Erano una coppia di mezza età male aggrappata alla gioventù e sembravano sorpresi di ritrovarsi in casa, che già pullulava di poliziotti, due strani individui e un bambino.

Cunningham chiese: "Chi sono queste persone?"

Anche sua moglie li stava fissando. "Hanno un bambino," disse.

John si aspettava che Sherlock facesse un commento sul constatare l'ovvio, ma, apparentemente, intendeva comportarsi al meglio. Oliver invece no: agitò il sonaglino in direzione della signora Cunningham e disse: "Morto morto morto."

"Stiamo cercando di insegnargli parole nuove," le spiegò John.

"Questi sono vostri connazionali," disse il poliziotto. "Il grande detective Sherlock Holmes e il suo… il dottor Watson."

John capì che la donna aveva riconosciuto i loro nomi. "Oh," disse lei. "Quelli dei giornali."

Guardò Sherlock. "Lei è quello che ha finto il suicidio."

"Non c'è tempo per queste cose," disse il signor Cunningham. "Mentre voi state lì a giocare, l'uomo che ha ucciso Guillaume è a piede libero e noi non abbiamo uno straccio d'indizio."

"A dirla tutta," disse il poliziotto, "la scientifica ha appena scoperto-"

Di botto Sherlock crollò a terra. Oliver scoppiò a piangere spaventato e continuò a singhiozzare, incontrollabile. John fissò il corpo privo di sensi ai suoi piedi per una frazione infinitesimale di secondo. Poi, obbedendo all'istinto, reagì, cadendo in ginocchio e riuscendo a tenere Oliver in equilibrio anche mentre sentiva il battito di Sherlock alla gola.

"Oddio, è stato avvelenato!" strillò la signora Cunningham.

"Per la miseria!" esclamò il signor Cunningham. "Le persone muoiono come _mosche_."

Il battito di Sherlock c'era, del tutto costante.

John strinse gli occhi.

"Cos'ha che non va?" chiese il poliziotto, terrorizzato, in ginocchio accanto a John.

Sbattendo esageratamente le ciglia, Sherlock aprì gli occhi. Si guardò intorno con un'espressione di assoluta confusione e smarrimento. "John?" disse in tono flebile, come se fosse sul letto di morte e riuscisse a malapena a raccogliere le energie per quell'unica sillaba.

Oliver, vedendo Sherlock aprire gli occhi, smise di piangere e si limitò a fissarlo, sbattendo le palpebre e tirando su col naso.

"Sono qui, caro," disse John, ironico.

"Oh, cielo." Sherlock richiuse gli occhi. "Sono desolato, è il caldo. Sono _estremamente_ soggetto ai colpi di calore."

"C'è l'aria condizionata qui," disse il signor Cunningham.

"Stavamo prendendo il sole prima," disse John, supponendo di dover reggere quell'assurda storia.

"Che cosa si può fare?" chiese il poliziotto. "Un bagno freddo?"

"Una doccia gelata farà meraviglie," disse John. "Il più fredda possibile."

"Ma può aspettare finché non torniamo a casa," decise Sherlock mettendosi a sedere, riprendendosi miracolosamente. "Nel frattempo, però, mi domandavo se potessimo andare di sopra."

"Per… riposarsi?" disse il signor Cunningham, confuso.

"Se vuole," disse Sherlock. "Ma gradirei vedere il suo studio, signor Cunningham."

Il signor Cunningham guardava fisso Sherlock come se fosse pazzo, e John non poteva biasimarlo. "Non vedo cosa-"

La signora Cunningham posò la mano sul braccio del marito. "Se può aiutarci a scoprire l'assassino di Guillaume, caro…"

Il signor Cunningham trasse un sospiro. "D'accordo."

Sherlock balzò in piedi in uno slancio d'energia abbastanza sospetto per uno che aveva appena avuto un colpo di calore.

"Morto morto morto," lo rimproverò Oliver.

"Non ancora, tesoro," gli disse Sherlock, piegandosi per dargli un bacio sulla guancia. "Potrebbe farci strada, signor Cunningham?"

Lo studio era una stanza d'angolo in cima alle scale. Sherlock guardò fuori da ogni finestra, le mani incrociate dietro la schiena, e pareva sano come un pesce. Nessuno sembrava sapere che pensare di lui, ma John sì, ed era anche consapevole di essere davvero un folle, dal momento che l'aveva felicemente _sposato_ di sua spontanea volontà. Quando fossero tornati a casa, non sapeva se l'avrebbe rimproverato per il suo comportamento o se se lo sarebbe fatto per questo.

No, a dire il vero lo _sapeva_ , e questa, forse, era la cosa più folle in assoluto.

"Aveva la luce accesa qui?" disse Sherlock.

"Sì, stavo lavorando," disse Cunningham in fretta. "Guardi, non vedo cosa-"

"La luce sarebbe stata visibile da queste finestre. Perché un ladro dovrebbe entrare in una casa con le luci accese?"

"Non lo so," disse Cunningham. "Sono forse un ladro, io?"

"No," disse Sherlock affabile. "Certamente no. E dove conduce questa porta? Oh, in camera." Sherlock prontamente la attraversò.

"Ehm, scusi," disse Cunningham irritato. "È davvero necessario che lei-"

"No, per niente," disse Sherlock in tono soave, rientrando nello studio. "Mi perdoni, non era mia intenzione infastidirla. Ora, questo è quanto le suggerisco di fare." Si avvicinò rapidamente alla scrivania e prese carta e penna.

"Non faccia complimenti, mi raccomando!" disse Cunningham.

"Ne ha fatto un'abitudine, di non fare complimenti," commentò John.

Sherlock indirizzò un fugace sorriso a John, poi disse: "Dovrebbe offrire una ricompensa per chiunque possa avere delle informazioni. È il metodo più efficace per coinvolgere il pubblico. John potrebbe farle pubblicità sul blog. A quanto pare, il blog di John è molto popolare anche qui in Francia. Un qualcosa del genere potrebbe andare, non crede?" Sherlock gli passò il foglietto.

Cunningham lo lesse. "Beh, sì, suppongo di sì, ma Guillaume è stato ucciso intorno alle sei."

"E io che cosa ho scritto?"

"Le cinque."

"Ah. Può correggerlo e darlo a John, per favore? È lui che si occupa di tutta la faccenda del blog." Sherlock accompagnò la frase con ampi gesti della mano.

John si trattenne dal fare menzione dei 243 tipi di cenere di tabacco. Cunningham, con un piccolo sospiro esasperato, corresse l'ora sul foglietto e lo passò a John.

"Abbiamo finito qui?" chiese Cunningham.

"Sì," rispose Sherlock.

"Bene."

Il gruppetto si girò per uscire dalla stanza. Sherlock, uscendo da dietro la scrivania, afferrò la mano di John e prese il foglietto, fissando il punto in cui Cunningham aveva sbarrato la parola _cinque_ e l'aveva sostituita con _sei_.

"Ah," disse Sherlock.

"'Ah' cosa?" chiese John.

"Morto," disse Oliver.

Sherlock allungò la mano verso un vaso di fiori assai elaborato posato su uno scaffale vicino a loro e lo spinse a terra. Cadde sul pavimento di marmo e andò in mille pezzi, mandando fiori e acqua dappertutto.

"Oliver, ma come sei maldestro," disse Sherlock.

Oliver gli rivolse un'occhiata truce.

John pure.

Il gruppetto si girò verso di loro con una serie di esclamazioni.

"Ma che ha _fatto_?" disse la signora Cunningham, contemplando costernata il disastro. John si domandò se il vaso fosse stato un pezzo d'antiquariato.

"Mi spiace," disse John. "Il mio bambino-"

"Morto morto _morto_ ," insistette Oliver, agitando il sonaglino per sottolineare il suo discorso.

"Lo sa quanto _valeva_ quel vaso?" chiese il signor Cunningham.

"La rimborseremo," disse John, sperando che non valesse troppo.

"Dov'è _Monsieur_ Holmes?" chiese il poliziotto guardandosi in giro.

"È nella nostra _camera_ ," strillò Cunningham. "Quell'uomo è _pazzo_!" Cunningham lo inseguì nella stanza.

Il poliziotto lanciò un'occhiata a John. "È più divertente leggerlo sul blog che viverlo," osservò.

Poi si udì una gran confusione dalla camera da letto e la voce di Sherlock che gridava con urgenza: "John!"

John corse dentro la stanza e vide Sherlock immobilizzato contro la parete, le gambe che si agitavano convulsamente mentre cercava di liberarsi dalla stretta di Cunningham che lo soffocava. Per un solo, disperato istante, gli sguardi di John e Sherlock s'incrociarono, poi John si scaraventò su Cunningham. Reggendo saldamente Oliver con un braccio, riuscì con l'altro a liberare Sherlock dalla presa dell'uomo e a sbatterlo contro il muro, premendogli la gola col gomito.

Spostò poi lo sguardo su Sherlock, che respirava affannosamente, accasciato alla parete.

"Stai bene?" chiese a Sherlock.

Sherlock non rispose.

" _Sherlock_ ," disse, e quegli sembrò riprendersi. Sbatté le palpebre e annuì.

"Che significa tutto questo?" chiese il poliziotto, la cui velocità di reazione era chiaramente inferiore  a quella di John Watson. Ecco perché non poteva lasciare Sherlock a investigare da solo, pensò John.

"Che _diavolo_ pensava di fare?" sbottò John rivolgendosi a Cunningham e premendo più forte sulla sua trachea.

Cunningham faticava a respirare e annaspava, guardando John terrorizzato.

Oliver lasciò cadere il sonaglino, fissandoli.

Sherlock tossì e prese in braccio Oliver, stringendolo a sé. "Ecco il vostro assassino," disse al poliziotto. "E il vostro ladro. Entrambi."

John lanciò un'occhiata alla signora Cunningham, imbambolata sull'uscio, come se non sapesse cosa fare. Il poliziotto era di fianco a John e diceva, imbarazzato: "Ehm… Dottor Watson? Se cortesemente mi lasciasse…"

"Siamo in _luna di miele_ ," disse John arrabbiato a Cunningham. Forse suonava abbastanza ridicolo, ma, per la miseria, non si strangola la genteche va in _luna di miele_!

Cunningham lo fissò sbattendo le palpebre.

John inspirò profondamente e fece un passo indietro, cercando di riportare la pressione sanguigna alla norma dopo l'impennata che aveva avuto alla vista di Sherlock, immobilizzato contro la parete, privo di ossigeno, che usava il suo ultimo respiro per chiamarlo. Guardò Sherlock, in piedi vicino alla porta accanto alla signora Cunningham, con Oliver in braccio. Sembrava un po' scosso, ma altrimenti illeso. Oliver era silenzioso. Pareva troppo sconvolto anche solo per piangere.

John si chinò a terra e raccolse il sonaglino, poi li raggiunse, traendo un altro respiro profondo. Percepì due paia di occhi color opale esaminarlo attentamente. "Tieni, Ollie," disse, assicurandosi che la sua voce fosse dolce e calma.

Oliver, dopo averlo fissato ad occhi spalancati per qualche istante, prese il sonaglino e se lo cacciò prontamente in bocca.

John ritenne che le condizioni di pulizia del sonaglino fossero l'ultimo dei problemi al momento.


	28. Chapter 28

_Attenzione: presenza di genitori manipolatori/aggressivi sul piano emotivo_

 

Sherlock fece addormentare Oliver con qualche nota del violino. John si distese al sole sulla terrazza con il suo pc e una bottiglia di vino, davanti a un magnifico tramonto sul Mediterraneo, e si godette la musica. Quando era ormai il crepuscolo, Sherlock uscì sulla terrazza e se ne stette per un attimo in piedi poco oltre la soglia.

"Dorme?" chiese John, lanciandogli un'occhiata e versandogli un bicchiere di vino.

"Sì."

"Ti è sembrato turbato?"

"No." Sherlock si leccò le labbra. "Pensi che dovrebbe esserk?"

"Sì," rispose John, onesto. "Perché io lo sono eccome. Vieni qui e fammi dare un'occhiata alla gola."

"È tutto a posto," disse Sherlock, ma andò comunque da John e si sedette sull'orlo della sua sdraio, lasciando che John gli esaminasse i lividi.

"Porcaccia miseria," borbottò John, sollevando il mento di Sherlock per vedere meglio. "Ma che gli è _saltato in_ _testa_? Eravamo tutti nella stanza accanto. Che cosa avrebbe poi detto quando avessimo ritrovato il tuo cadavere strangolato _in_ _camera sua_?"

"È un idiota." Sherlock fece una pausa. "Probabilmente avrebbe fatto attribuire la mia morte a un colpo di calore."

John chiuse gli occhi, scosse il capo e poi si ritrovò a ridere. Rise tanto da chinarsi in avanti e premere la fronte contro la spalla di Sherlock. "Non dovrei ridere," disse. "Oggi è stato _orrendo_."

"Piantala, è stato fantastico. Non era niente male come caso, anche se piccolo, e ho pure dovuto fingere un colpo di calore."

"Quella è stata la peggior imitazione di un colpo di calore che abbia mai visto."

"Beh, non potevo lasciare che quello scemo di un poliziotto facesse sapere a tutti che avevamo ritrovato il biglietto. E non avevo che due idioti da ingannare. Seriamente, chi è che scrive _biglietti_ del genere, di questi giorni?"

"Per poi lasciarli nella tasca dei pantaloni buttati sul letto. Biglietti _incriminanti_ ," aggiunse John.

"Esattamente. E tutto questo per due stupide piante di limoni. Organizzano un furto nella casa accanto per raccogliere delle prove su quegli stupidi alberi, il povero Guillaume cerca di ricattarli per questo e quindi lo uccidono. _Idioti_. Per degli _alberi di limone_."

John inspirò l'odore di Sherlock e si raddrizzò. "Oggi ho fatto prendere a Oliver un bello spavento. _Tu_ anche. Due volte."

"Ho spaventato anche te."

"Oliver è più importante. Sono anni che mi fai prendere dei begli spaventi con una certa regolarità."

"Mi dispiace."

"Non è vero. Non del tutto. E tu non saresti tu se fossi davvero dispiaciuto. Non ti vorrei diverso da quel che sei per nulla al mondo, lo sai."

"Ma avresti anche potuto fare a meno dell'omicidio durante la luna di miele."

"Sì. Ma è tutto a posto. Possiamo evitare i crimini per il resto della vacanza, quantomeno?"

"Certo. Assolutamente sì. Pensi che abbiamo sconvolto Oliver?"

"Oliver è te, e sembra che tu riesca a riprenderti da esperienze quasi letali meglio di chiunque altro."

"La definirei a malapena 'letale'," sbuffò Sherlock. "Ho subito strangolamenti peggiori."

John chiuse per un istante gli occhi. "Ma certo che sì. Ecco perché non ti perdo mai di vista. Che sarebbe successo se non ci fossi stato oggi?"

"Non sarebbe davvero arrivato a uccidermi, non con la casa piena di poliziotti. Ad ogni modo, se tu non fossi stato lì, mi sarei comportato diversamente. Posso fare cose del genere solo quando ci sei anche tu, sai."

 _Perché so che tu, John, sei sempre lì a coprirmi_ era sottinteso.

John disse: "Ho scritto una bozza del prossimo post sul blog."

"Sul caso?"

John annuì e girò il pc verso Sherlock perché potesse vedere. "Voglio la tua approvazione prima di pubblicarlo."

"'Non tutti i limoni vengono per nuocere'?" lesse Sherlock. "Seriamente?"

"È solo il titolo, Sherlock."

Il post iniziava così: _Siamo nel sud della Francia in luna di miele. Sì, avete letto bene. E naturalmente, poiché noi non ci smentiamo mai, siamo riusciti a incastrare un delitto da risolvere tra il prendere il sole e le passeggiate mano nella mano sul bagnasciuga._

"Beh, questo sì che è un modo di annunciarlo al mondo," commentò Sherlock.

"Ormai dobbiamo farlo. Sempre più persone ne stanno venendo a conoscenza. Se non lo diciamo noi per primi, lo farà qualcun altro."

"Va bene. Credo che funzioni."

"Continua a leggere."

Sherlock lesse tutto il resoconto del caso e poi arrivò alla fine, dove John aveva aggiunto, a mo' di poscritto, _E, in caso vi fossero giunte delle voci, sì, sono vere: abbiamo un bambino. È adorabile e Sherlock vorrebbe che vi dicessi che è il bimbo più intelligente mai nato. La sua prima parola è stata "morto". Traetene la conclusione che più v'aggrada._

Sherlock sorrise e rigirò il pc verso John. "Pubblicalo," disse, "e poi andiamo a letto."

"Ottimo piano," disse John, cliccando sul pulsante _Pubblica_. "Farmi venire un infarto fingendo un colpo di calore e poi mandare in mille pezzi un pezzo d'antiquariato per potertene andare a farti quasi strangolare, quelli no, non erano 'ottimi' piani."

" _Piantala_ ," si lamentò Sherlock, ma il suo tono era allegro. "Vieni a letto, piuttosto."

E John così fece, con un ghigno, e quando, al mattino, controllò il blog, nella sfilza di commenti di congratulazioni (e il rimprovero della signora Hudson: _Ragazzi! Dovreste essere lì per rilassarvi!_ ) c'era un solo commento da parte di Sherlock: _Eccezionale come prima parola_.

***

Finirono per stare nella casa di Mycroft per due settimane. Non avevano in mente un programma preciso quando erano arrivati, la loro intera vita ne era priva, e John si era abituato a quella flessibilità. Erano andati in Francia con l'idea di ritornarne quando ne avessero avuto abbastanza, e, quando questo accadde, fu una decisione di comune accordo. John aveva temuto che Sherlock e Oliver si sarebbero annoiati dopo due giorni, ma a Oliver sembrava non importare dove si trovasse, purché Sherlock e John fossero con lui. Quanto a Sherlock, si era dato all'ozio tra una tornata di sesso e l'altra meglio di quanto John si fosse aspettato quando aveva proposto la luna di miele. Ma, alla fine, John e Sherlock si accorsero di avere nostalgia di casa, con tutto ciò che essa significava. Pertanto tornarono.

Stavano bonariamente battibeccando quando uscirono dal taxi di fronte al 221B, discutendo su quale cibo da asporto dovessero ordinare.

"Perché non li ordiniamo entrambi e basta?" suggerì John. "Puoi fare esperimenti sugli avanzi." Sherlock l'avrebbe fatto comunque.

"Oh," disse Sherlock, che, pagato il tassista, si rialzò e si girò verso di lui con un sorriso mentre il taxi se ne andava. "Molto astuto da parte tua."

John era in piedi sul primo gradino, di modo che lui e Sherlock fossero alla stessa altezza, con Oliver in braccio. Rivolse a Sherlock un ghigno. "Astuto? Davvero? Attento, tanti complimenti potrebbero darmi alla testa."

"Fantastico," disse Sherlock, piombando su di lui per baciarlo.

John afferrò con la mano libera il cappotto di Sherlock con l'intenzione di respingerlo, ma non ci riuscì del tutto. "Non qui sulla porta di casa," disse mentre si baciavano, ma lo disse con un sorriso. Sherlock non gli era mai sembrato particolarmente propenso alle effusioni in pubblico, quindi pensò che potesse aver adottato questa abitudine durante la luna di miele. John era indeciso se approvare o meno, ma era ancora abbastanza in modalità "luna di miele" da non curarsene troppo al momento.

"Oh, piantala, siamo una coppia di sposini," disse Sherlock. "Ad ogni modo, voglio assicurarmi che Mycroft si goda appieno lo spettacolo."

"Una dimostrazione pratica di quanto bene abbia funzionato la sua casa?"

Sherlock si ritrasse un poco, pensieroso. "Ah."

"Non dovresti baciarmi per una qualunque ragione che abbia a che fare con tuo fratello, sai," disse John.

"Morto morto," convenne Oliver saggiamente.

La porta del 221B si aprì e la signora Hudson disse: "Che fate voi due qua fuori?"

Sherlock si ritrasse completamente da John, il viso che si illuminava di sincero piacere. "Signora Hudson," disse, salendo i gradini con un salto per stringerle le mani nelle proprie.

"Bentornati a casa," disse arrossendo mentre Sherlock le stampava un bacio sulla guancia. "Vi siete divertiti?"

" _Moltissimo_ , signora Hudson," disse John, onesto.

"Ed ecco il piccolino," tubò lei, precipitandosi da Oliver. "Con voi due ho finito, potete anche andare," disse lei con una risatina prendendo in braccio Oliver, che ne sembrava piuttosto felice.

"Morto morto morto," le disse Oliver, sorridendo e mostrandole il teschio che aveva in mano, come a dire, _Sì, io e il teschio siamo andati in Francia e siamo sopravvissuti_.

La signora Hudson inarcò le sopracciglia e guardò John. "Dicevi sul serio, allora, nel post sul blog."

"Parlo sempre sul serio, nel blog."

"Sempre e solo la verità per le legioni di affezionati lettori del blog di John," aggiunse Sherlock.

John spostò lo sguardo su di lui e stava per rimproverargli la punta di sarcasmo nelle sue parole quando si accorse che Sherlock guardava qualcosa dietro di lui, sul marciapiede. Impallidì visibilmente e il suo sorriso svanì mentre i suoi occhi si spalancavano per qualcosa di molto simile all'orrore.

"Il papà e il babbo ti hanno portato al mare?" chiese la signora Hudson a Oliver come se niente fosse, perché lei era concentrata sul bambino, e Oliver rispose: "Morto morto morto morto morto morto." John si girò quindi per vedere cosa potesse aver tanto spaventato Sherlock.

C'erano due persone in piedi davanti a loro sul marciapiede, un uomo e una donna, piuttosto anziani, probabilmente vicini alla settantina, elegantemente vestiti con un paio di impermeabili neri che facevano pendant. L'uomo aveva in mano un ombrello e vi si appoggiava leggermente. Era interamente calvo eccezion fatta per dei ciuffi di capelli di un bianco argenteo sopra le orecchie. La donna, invece, aveva una folta e lussureggiante chioma color grigio acciaio stretta in una crocchia, ma non tanto da impedire che qualche ricciolo scappasse fuori. Fissavano entrambi Sherlock con una traccia di ansia nello sguardo.

John spostò di nuovo lo sguardo dalla coppia a Sherlock, incerto sul da farsi.

"Sherlock," disse la donna in tono esitante. "Forse non ti ricordi di noi, ma-"

"Forse non mi _ricordo_?" la interruppe Sherlock incredulo. "Ma che cosa vi ha raccontato Mycroft di me? Certo che mi _ricordo_ di voi."

La donna raddrizzò la schiena e assunse una posa rigida. "Ah. Stavo naturalmente cercando di concederti il beneficio del dubbio sul perché non ti sia degnato di rivolgerci la parola per anni. Su, invitaci a entrare, Sherlock. I tuoi modi hanno sempre lasciato molto a desiderare."

I genitori di Sherlock, capì John. Spostò poi lo sguardo su Oliver che, rapito, osservava la scena, cosa che Sherlock non avrebbe sicuramente gradito.

"Signora Hudson," disse John educatamente. "Potrebbe portare Oliver-"

"Oh, _per favore_ , no," disse la madre di Sherlock con aria disperata. "Abbiamo fatto _tanta_ strada solo per vederlo."

John esitò e guardò Sherlock, incerto sul da farsi.

Sherlock, intanto, non levava gli occhi di dosso a sua madre. "Signora Hudson," disse, "può portare Oliver dalla signora Turner? Sono sicuro che gli farebbe molto piacere vederla dopo una così lunga assenza."

La signora Hudson scoccò un'occhiata a John, che le fece un piccolo cenno d'incoraggiamento.

Rispose con un altro piccolo cenno. "Certamente, Sherlock," disse, facendo rapidamente qualche passo avanti dai gradini.

John allungò il braccio e fece una carezza a Oliver mentre andavano, perché non si sentisse abbandonato.

"Grazie, signora Hudson," disse Sherlock in tono grave.

La signora Hudson si fermò e lo guardò, confusa dalla solennità con cui aveva detto quelle parole: di norma, Sherlock non era tipo da queste cose. "Non c'è di che," disse. Lanciò un'occhiata perplessa ai genitori di Sherlock, lì in piedi sul marciapiede, e si affrettò ad andare dalla signora Turner alla porta accanto.

Sherlock fissò freddamente i genitori e un silenzio imbarazzante calò su di loro. John tentò di intuire cosa Sherlock stesse pensando, ma fallì miseramente. Non era sicuro che neanche Sherlock sapesse quali sentimenti o pensieri gli stessero frullando per la testa al momento.

"John," disse la madre di Sherlock dopo qualche istante, piuttosto espansiva.

John si girò verso di lei, stupefatto al sentirsi chiamare per nome.

"Non vedevamo _l'ora_ di conoscerti." Gli sorrise benevola.

John inspirò a fondo una volta, poi non seppe che rispondere. Quella donna non sembrava tanto male. Ma doveva esserlo, perché apparentemente Sherlock aveva fatto di tutto per non rivederla per molto tempo, e non voleva che Oliver le stesse vicino.

"Avrebbe dovuto portarti a farci visita già da molto tempo, ma lo sai com'è, non fa mai le cose nel modo più appropriato, non trovi?"

John avrebbe risposto che era d'accordo in tutto e per tutto, davvero l'avrebbe fatto, solo che c'era qualcosa nel modo in cui lei l'aveva detto che lo irritava. Sherlock non faceva mai nulla nel modo più appropriato, ed era proprio questo che lo rendeva così _eccezionale_ ,era per questo che John lo amava così disperatamente. Era l'essere umano più seccante del pianeta, ma le persone che gli volevano bene avrebbero dovuto riconoscere che era ciò che lo rendeva _la persona che era_. Si devono accettare lati buoni e cattivi, nessuno è perfetto, e i lati buoni di Sherlock, per quanto importava a John, compensavano ampiamente quelli cattivi.

Tuttavia, pareva che sua madre non la pensasse allo stesso modo.

"Madre, padre," disse Sherlock in tono affettato, "vorreste _cortesemente_ entrare?"

"Oh, bravo, Sherlock," disse sua madre, come se Sherlock fosse un bambino di quattro anni che era riuscito ad allacciarsi le scarpe per la prima volta.

Sherlock assunse un'espressione risoluta e lanciò di proposito un'occhiata alla telecamera di sorveglianza puntata sulla loro porta, prima di girarsi e seguirli dentro casa.

“È subito al primo piano,” disse loro John, e poi bisbigliò, “Sherlock,” afferrandolo per la manica mentre i suoi genitori si avviavano su per le scale.

“Che cosa stai aspettando?” gli sibilò Sherlock. “Sei un veterano di guerra e un medico, ti _adoreranno_.” Sherlock girò sui tacchi e li seguì su per le scale, in tutta apparenza irritatissimo del fatto che John fosse stato un soldato e un medico.

“Ma bene, fantastico,” mormorò John, assumendo la postura da parata militare prima di seguire gli altri di sopra.

“È, beh,” stava dicendo la madre di Sherlock, intenta ad ispezionare il loro soggiorno, quando John entrò. “Bene.” Lo guardò e sorrise. “È molto gentile da parte tua assecondare così le sue abitudini.”

Com’era possibile che ogni parola che diceva riuscisse a far infuriare John? L’intera infanzia di Sherlock era stata forse costellata di questi commenti passivo-aggressivi?

“Anch’io contribuisco un po’ con…” John perlustrò la stanza cercando qualcosa che gli appartenesse. C’era la sua poltrona, ma era lì già da prima del suo arrivo. C’erano alcuni suoi libri sugli scaffali, tomi di medicina su cui Sherlock lo interrogava quando si annoiava, divertendosi degli scarabocchi di un John molto più giovane che aveva passato le notti in bianco a prendere appunti su quelle pagine. C’erano anche libri gialli che Sherlock riusciva sempre a risolvere entro la fine del primo paragrafo, se non prima. Ad ogni modo, non erano gran cosa. La verità era che Sherlock aveva colonizzato il 221B e John vi ci si era trasferito trovandovi uno spazio della propria misura, in cui inserirsi perfettamente. Tutto in quell’appartamento poteva anche essere appartenuto a Sherlock, all’inizio, ma poi era divenuto _loro_ : il loro tavolo, la loro tappezzeria, il loro soggiorno, il loro appartamento, la loro _vita_. “Una tappezzeria un po’ inusuale,” concluse John, anche se non era del tutto vero, e percepì dall’espressione compassionevole sul viso della madre di Sherlock che lei sapeva che non era la verità.

Si sentiva un po’ di confusione proveniente dalla cucina.

“Penso che Sherlock ci stia facendo il tè,” disse John, notando che il padre di Sherlock aveva rivolto uno sguardo accigliato in direzione della cucina.

“Davvero? Glielo lasci fare?”

 _Glielo farei fare tutto il tempo se si offrisse di sua spontanea volontà_ , pensò John, ma non lo disse. Guardò la madre di Sherlock con aria sinceramente perplessa e chiese: “Perché non dovrei?”

“Beh, sai,” disse la madre. “La sua patologia.”

“Patologia?” ripeté John, stupefatto.

“Ma certo. Penso che sia molto carino da parte tua essere disposto ad avere a che fare con lui. Mycroft deve essere particolarmente generoso.

 _Che_ _famiglia_ , pensò John. Ma che diavolo avevano tutti _che non andava_? “Mycroft non mi paga affatto. Non c’è niente che non vada in Sherlock,” disse mentre questi rientrava in soggiorno con in mano un vassoio.

“Non preoccuparti di ferire i suoi sentimenti, John, non ne ha,” lo informò la madre in tono saggio.

John era così stupito da quella dichiarazione da non saper che dire. Fu pertanto con grande facilità che Sherlock riuscì a distrarlo, infilandogli bruscamente in mano una tazza e dicendo: “Tè, John.”

“Grazie,” disse John automaticamente, e poi: “Davvero lo credete?”

“Crederlo?” La madre si era seduta sulla poltrona di John, mettendosi comoda. “Abbiamo una diagnosi.”

John la fissò. _Non ha sentimenti._ Era così che la pensava la madre di Sherlock. John guardò Sherlock, mettendosi bruscamente zucchero e latte nel tè, e pensò all’enorme quantità di sentimenti che sapeva manifestare. Sherlock Holmes era per molti versi la persona più sensibile, vulnerabile ed emotiva che John avesse mai conosciuto, ed era per questo che Sherlock nascondeva tanto la propria sensibilità. Se si fosse venuto a sapere con quale facilità lo si poteva toccare sul vivo allora le cose si sarebbero messe molto peggio per lui. John sapeva tutto questo di Sherlock, ma sua madre no, a quanto pareva. Lei sembrava davvero credere che Sherlock fosse freddo e robotico. John pensò a quante volte lei doveva aver inavvertitamente ferito i suoi sentimenti, così esposti, ancora e ancora e ancora, finché lui doveva essere sentito emotivamente danneggiato al punto da vederlo come un continuo dolore che pulsava dentro di sé. Non c’era da stupirsi che fosse diventato un cocainomane, pensò John.

“Stai facendo esperimenti in cucina, Sherlock?” chiese il padre, che ancora non aveva aperto bocca. “Cosa ti abbiamo sempre _detto_ in proposito?” Scosse la testa e guardò John costernato. “L’abbiamo messo in castigo più e più volte per fare i suoi esperimenti in posti inappropriati, ma sembra che non siamo riusciti a togliergli quel vizio.” Esibiva un’espressione mortificata e contrita, come se gli dispiacesse che, a causa del loro fallimento, John si trovasse costretto a vivere con degli esperimenti in cucina.

“Beh, gli avete mai indicato un posto _appropriato_ per farli?” chiese John. Percepì una vena di durezza nel proprio tono, lo riconobbe all’istante.

Anche Sherlock se ne accorse. A volte diceva che era il suo Capitan Watson che si manifestava. Sherlock alzò lo sguardo dalla sua tazza, su cui aveva fino ad allora concentrato la propria attenzione, e lo puntò su John. Aprì la bocca, ma non disse nulla. John _detestava_ quando Sherlock taceva, non veniva mai niente di buono dal suo starsene troppo a lungo da solo con i suoi pensieri, e ora capiva che era dovuto all’essersi sentito dire per tutta la sua vita da queste persone che quel che faceva era sempre e comunque _sbagliato_. A John venne il fugace pensiero di non lamentarsi mai più del trovare teste decapitate nel frigorifero.

“Sherlock, ci siamo decisi a venire non appena abbiamo visto il post del blog sul bambino,” disse la madre, passando finalmente al dunque. “Dov’è la madre di questo povero bambino?”

“Sono io la madre,” rispose John, sentendosi i muscoli fremere per la rabbia. Cercò di costringersi a tenere in mano la tazza in maniera naturale e rilassata.

I genitori di Sherlock scoppiarono a ridere allegramente, come se John avesse appena fatto una battuta spassosissima.

“Lo sono,” insistette John, “se guardate il certificato di nascita.”

Il tono di John doveva averli convinti del fatto che stava dicendo la verità, perché le risate si spensero e lo fissarono entrambi accigliati.

“Mi sembra,” osservò la madre di Sherlock, “che tu assecondi _un po’ troppo_ le sue tendenze sociopatiche. Ma, in fin dei conti, suppongo che Mycroft non avesse molta scelta quando ha dovuto selezionare qualcuno per questo lavoro.”

“D’accordo,” disse John in tono definitivo, posando la tazza e preparandosi seriamente alla battaglia.

La madre di Sherlock, ignara di avanzare su un campo minato, si rivolse al figlio. “Certamente comprendi che non puoi crescere questo bambino, Sherlock. I bambini hanno bisogno di… molto più di quel che puoi dare loro tu-”

“Adesso basta,” tagliò corto John, con un tono che face fare un salto sulla sedia ai signori Holmes, che lo guardarono. “Veramente, basta. È tempo che andiate.”

“John,” lo supplicò la signora. “Stiamo solo cercando di-”

“Non sarebbe meglio per Oliver se-” contribuì suo marito.

“Lui è _assolutamente fantastico_ ,” sibilò loro contro John.

“Beh, sì, ne sono certa,” disse la signora, “e stiamo solo cercando di fare sì che rimanga tale-”

“Non Oliver. _Sherlock_. Sherlock è _assolutamente fantastico_ , e siete dei _completi imbecilli_ , voi due. Come abbiate fatto a generare due figli così intelligenti va oltre la mia comprensione. È l’uomo dal cuore più grande che abbia mai conosciuto, ha un’immensa capacità di amare, e ama me, molto più di chiunque altro abbia mai fatto, molto più di quanto avrei mai immaginato che qualcuno potesse fare, e il suo affetto per Oliver è senza confini. Ma dico, l’avete mai davvero _visto_? No, non una volta. Vedete una diagnosi, o una qualunque delle tante maniere in cui pensate che non sia normale, e non vi siete mai resi conto che è questo che lo rende _assolutamente fantastico_. Quindi no. Siete quasi riusciti a distruggerlo. Non lascerò che esercitiate le vostre tendenze distruttive su Oliver. Tutto di Oliver è _assolutamente fantastico_ , come eravate così desiderosi di credere, e faremo in modo che rimanga tale, grazie tante, non ci serve aiuto dalla Cornovaglia.” John si interruppe per prendere fiato e si accorse di ansimare come un mantice. I genitori di Sherlock lo fissarono a bocca aperta, immobili. “Significa che potete andare,” sbottò John.

Dopo qualche istante, i genitori di Sherlock spostarono entrambi lo sguardo verso la porta, alle spalle di John.

“Mycroft,” disse la signora in tono supplichevole.

John, sorpreso, si guardò alle spalle e vide Mycroft in piedi sulla soglia.

Mycroft osservava con calma i genitori, come se non stesse accadendo niente di interessante. “Non mi avevate detto che sareste venuti a Londra. Perché non andiamo a prendere una tazza di tè?”

“Mycroft,” disse sua madre alzandosi in piedi. “Di certo ti rendi conto-”

“Sì, sì, ne discuteremo davanti a una tazza di tè, da persone civili.”

Questo sembrò convincere i genitori della necessità di andare, e questo fecero, con smorfie di indignazione, il naso per aria e occhiatacce a John mentre uscivano, quasi fossero certi di essere _loro_ quelli con le buone maniere.

John avrebbe voluto dire, _Che liberazione, non scomodatevi a tornare!_ , ma pensò che, forse, aveva già espresso adeguatamente la propria opinione. Questo non significava, però, che l’aver perso la pazienza non gli stesse ancora alimentando il flusso di adrenalina che aveva in corpo.

Mycroft attese finché non li sentì scendere le scale per spostare lo sguardo verso il soggiorno, puntandolo prima su Sherlock, poi su John. “Sembra che il capitano Watson abbia magistralmente gestito la situazione,” commentò. “Io mi occuperò di raccogliere i cocci.”

John inspirò profondamente mentre Mycroft se ne andava, e pensò a cosa dire a Sherlock. Aveva la mente completamente svuotata di pensieri razionali, pervasa solo da un turbine confuso di emozioni che non riusciva ad articolare.

Sherlock gli passò davanti, si diresse verso la porta del soggiorno e la chiuse con violenza.

 _Fantastico_ , pensò John. _È arrabbiato_. Magari, ammise tra sé e sé, aveva oltrepassato il limite. Magari non era a lui che spettava il diritto di buttare fuori di casa i genitori di Sherlock. Tuttavia, non credeva che Sherlock li avesse voluti lì, a prescindere da tutto.

Sherlock si girò e cominciò ad avanzare verso di lui a passi lenti e misurati.

“Senti,” esordì John.

Sherlock continuò ad avanzare. John, un po’ allarmato, si ritrovò premuto contro la superficie del tavolo, e poi Sherlock si chinò verso di lui e lo baciò, le dita infilate nei passanti dei suoi pantaloni. Era un bacio intenso, superbo, tagliente e con un accenno di denti. Il sangue gli defluì dal cervello così rapidamente che si sentì come se stesse per perdere l’equilibrio, quindi allungò una mano per appoggiarsi al tavolo.

“Oh,” disse John in tono ebete quando Sherlock si staccò per riprendere fiato.

Le labbra di Sherlock s’incurvarono in un sorriso, e poi gli strappò di dosso la camicia. Letteralmente. I bottoni volarono in tutte le direzioni contro le pareti della stanza.

“Cristo,” mormorò John, sentendosi le ginocchia cedere. Fece scattare una mano all’indietro sul tavolo per reggersi meglio, perché quella era probabilmente la mossa più sexy che avesse mai visto.

Sherlock chinò la testa giù fino alla base del collo di John, lì dove si incontrava con la spalla, e John, ansimando, inarcò il bacino contro di lui. Sherlock succhiò tanto da lasciargli il segno, com’era sicuramente sua intenzione. John, rischiando di cadere, mise una mano tra i capelli di Sherlock e disse: “Sherlock. Oh, mio _Dio_!”

Sherlock cadde in ginocchio, tirando la cintura di John, il cui cervello andò completamente in tilt, fissandosi su un’infinita ripetizione di _sìsìsì_. Sherlock gli strinse le mani e se le pose fermamente sul capo, John afferrò ciuffi di capelli e tirò. Sherlock teneva gli occhi bene aperti, fissi su di lui, e John sapeva che erano i persistenti residui dell’adrenalina a rendere più violente le spinte nella bocca di Sherlock, ma questi, dal canto suo, le incoraggiava, un pensiero che gli fece sfuggire un gemito e raggiungere l’orgasmo.

Con questo, scivolò e si accasciò a terra, cercando di riprendere fiato. Sherlock si mise a cavalcioni su di lui, un considerevole peso non del tutto gradito in quel momento alla sua pelle ipersensibilizzata, e si rannicchiò contro di lui, seminandogli baci leggeri e delicati su petto, collo e viso. John non se la sentiva di spingerlo via, non quando era lampante che, con ogni tocco delle sue labbra, Sherlock stava dicendo _ti amo ti amo ti amo_.

Alla fine Sherlock smise di baciarlo, chinandosi in avanti e posando la testa vicino a quella di John, il viso premuto nell’incavo del suo collo. Sherlock sospirò, un piccolo sospiro soddisfatto che fece mancare a John qualche battito. Riuscì a sollevare un braccio per tenere Sherlock stretto a sé e, sentendo che aveva ripreso a respirare normalmente, parlò.

“I tuoi genitori inorridirebbero se sapessero che abbiamo fatto qualcosa di tanto inappropriato proprio qui in salotto.”

Sherlock prese a ridacchiare. Non c’era altro modo di descriverlo, era scoppiettante di gioia e piacere, e il suo respirò passò come un soffio sulla pelle di John. Poi, si staccò per qualche secondo da lui solo per poter ricominciare a disseminare leggeri baci su ogni centimetro di John che riuscisse a raggiungere. I suoi respiri fecero venire il solletico a John, che si dimenò un po’.

“Basta,” disse, rimettendo Sherlock diritto così da poterlo guardare. I suoi capelli erano completamente in disordine, ossia come più li preferiva. Gli spostò teneramente i riccioli dalla fronte e disse gentilmente: “Basta.”

Sherlock inspirò a fondo tre volte, leccandosi le labbra con sguardo incerto. Aprì la bocca, John si preparò a rispondere, e quel che ne uscì fu: “Fa’ attenzione ai cocci.”

John ci mise qualche istante per elaborare l’informazione. “I cocci,” ripeté.

“Sì, hai spinto giù dal tavolo una tazza e s’è rotta.”

John gli sorrise e, con una risatina, lo avvicinò a sé per potergli stampare un bacio sulla tempia. “Starò attento ai cocci,” promise.

Sherlock si accoccolò addosso a lui, nascondendo il viso, e John lo lasciò tranquillo, lì nel loro salotto. Non sapeva che dire dei genitori di Sherlock, quindi voleva lasciare che fosse lui a condurre la conversazione su quel punto. Alla fine Sherlock si mosse, alzando la testa abbastanza da poter guardare John in faccia. Passò un dito sulla fronte di John, lungo il naso e intorno alla bocca.

Poi disse, in tono sommesso: “Non so se ne avrò mai abbastanza.”

“È una buona cosa,” lo rassicurò John.

Sherlock lo guardò per un istante, poi gli rivolse un sorrisetto e si rimise a sedere. “Andiamo a recuperare Oliver.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Non tutti i limoni vengono per nuocere" (poco dopo l'inizio del capitolo)
> 
> È stato abbastanza difficile tradurre questa espressione in maniera decente, e non sono sicura ancora adesso d'esserci riuscita. L'originale inglese è "When Life Gives You Lemon Trees", parte, modificata, di un proverbio che per intero recita: "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade" (lett: Quando la vita ti dà dei limoni, fanne una limonata"), un incoraggiamento all'ottimismo e a non abbattersi davanti alle difficoltà per quanto grandi possano sembrare. È grossomodo simile all'italiano "Non tutti i mali vengono per nuocere" e ho pensato di tradurla come ho poi fatto nella versione finale (tralasciando il sostantivo "alberi" per mantenere una parola sola, come accade per "mali" nel proverbio italiano) per evidenziare che, sebbene tutto questo affare nato da una disputa su degli alberi di limone abbia messo il nostro terzetto in una situazione di potenziale pericolo, alla fine il caso è stato risolto e John ha avuto una scusa in più per pubblicare sul blog le due notizie importanti che aveva in serbo. Spero che possa andare.


	29. Chapter 29

Oliver si svegliò strillando nel bel mezzo della notte.

John dormiva profondamente quando udì gli strilli. Era solo a letto, quindi Sherlock doveva essere ancora sveglio, e difatti lo sentì salire le scale per andare da Oliver. Pertanto, con uno sbadiglio, rimise la testa sul cuscino.

Oliver non smetteva di piangere. Di norma si calmava quasi sempre non appena qualcuno lo prendeva in braccio. John attese, ora perfettamente sveglio, e ascoltò i pianti del piccolo, calcolando quanto ci avrebbe messo Sherlock per cambiargli il pannolino. Sicuramente ormai era un esperto.  Niente. Oliver continuava a piangere.

John rotolò fuori dal letto e incrociò Sherlock che scendeva dalle scale con il bimbo in lacrime in braccio. Oliver era tutto in disordine e pareva in preda all’angoscia, i capelli appiccicati tutti da un lato della testa. Si aggrappava forte a Sherlock, singhiozzava e piangeva.

“Che cos’hai, Ollie?” gli chiese John dolcemente, passando un dito sulla sua manina.

Oliver pianse più forte.

“Gli ho cambiato il pannolino,” disse Sherlock, disperato.

“Magari ha fame,” suggerì John, e preparò un biberon mentre Sherlock misurava a passi frettolosi il soggiorno col bimbo in braccio, cercando di distrarlo dal piangere.

Oliver si rifiutò di bere dal biberon. Pianse ancora di più al vederselo proporre, come se si disperasse della loro stupidità: offrirgli un _biberon_?

“Magari ha avuto un incubo,” disse John, preoccupato, accarezzandogli i capelli.

Oliver continuava a singhiozzare.

Sherlock posò le labbra sul suo capo e sussurrò: “Shh, shh, ci sono qui io. Guarda, siamo qui tutti e due e non lasceremmo mai che ti accadesse qualcosa.”

Oliver pareva dissentire al riguardo.

“Proviamo con il violino?” disse John.

Prese in braccio Oliver, che era il ritratto dell’infelicità, mentre Sherlock recuperava lo strumento e suonava tutti i brani preferiti del piccolo. Oliver gemeva, scontento, e si dimenava a viva forza. Improvvisamente, John ebbe un’idea.

“Aspetta un momento,” disse John. “Credo che stia mettendo i denti.”

“Sono mesi che lo dici,” sbottò Sherlock, che, a causa degli ininterrotti strilli di Oliver, pareva ormai essere a corto di idee.

“Beh, prima o poi doveva arrivare il momento. Fammi vedere cosa abbiamo qui, Oliver.” John accese la luce del bagno e trovò il gel da dentizione, che aveva comprato la prima volta che aveva pensato che Oliver stesse mettendo i denti, il che, come diceva Sherlock, era avvenuto mesi prima. A quanto pareva, Oliver aveva semplicemente una salivazione abbondante. “Ecco qua,” disse John, cercando di raggiungere col dito la bocca del bimbo.

Oliver si contorse nel tentativo di allontanarsi da lui.

Sherlock, osservandoli con sguardo critico dalla porta del bagno, disse: “Non lo vuole.”

“È perché la bocca gli fa male, per questo non vuole che gliela tocchi.”

“Quel gel gli farà bene?”

“Sì.”

“Allora si sta comportando da sciocco. Oliver, smettila, il babbo sta cercando di aiutarti.”

John riuscì a mettere un dito sulle gengive di Oliver mentre lui apriva la bocca per esprimere il proprio accresciuto malcontento, e si fermò di botto, con aria sorpresa e poi cautamente ottimista. La sua presa su John si allentò e inspirò tremante un paio di volte. Poi, li guardò entrambi con aria tristissima.

“Mi dispiace, tesoro,” gli disse John, dandogli un bacio sul capo. “Passerà presto, promesso.”

“ _Presto_?” ripeté Sherlock. “Magari dovesse spuntargli _solo_ _un dente_!”

“Come al solito, il tuo papà vede sempre il lato positivo della situazione,” mormorò John a Oliver. “Tieni,” disse a Sherlock passandogli il bimbo. “Ora dovrebbe mettersi a dormire tranquillo. Io torno a letto.”

John entrò in camera e si trascinò a letto. Aveva appena fatto in tempo a mettersi comodo quando entrò Sherlock con in braccio Oliver, ora tranquillo.

“John,” disse, allarmato.

“Che succede?” chiese John, scrutando la sua sagoma, incorniciata dalla luce proveniente dal corridoio.

“Sei sicuro di questo?”

“Di questo cosa?”

“Della dentizione. Sembra che stia facendo un po’ troppe storie per un solo dente.”

“Hai mai avuto mal di denti?”

Sherlock assunse un’aria offesa. “Certo che no.”

John alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Certo che no. Allora speriamo che abbia anche lui una dentatura perfetta, ma, nel frattempo, devono crescergli, e fidati se ti dico che i denti, a dispetto delle dimensioni, possono fare molto male.”

Sherlock pareva assai interessato. “Hai avuto mal di denti?”

“Sì. Per deludente che ti possa sembrare, da quel punto di vista sono assai normale.”

“Faceva più o meno male di una ferita da sparo?”

“ _Sherlock_ ,” disse John, esasperato.

“Beh, sai, non è che abbia un qualche esperienza in questi due campi,” disse Sherlock, sdegnoso.

“Ha fatto meno male di una ferita da sparo, fine della conversazione. È mezzanotte. Va’ a suonare il violino per Oliver. Se non si addormenta entro cinque minuti, vieni a chiamarmi e lo porteremo insieme al pronto soccorso. Ma vedrai che si metterà a dormire, perché l’unica cosa che non andava era il dente e gli ho dato quel gel per alleviare il dolore.”

Sherlock uscì dalla stanza. Poi vi rientrò.

“Sherlock,” disse John con un sospiro.

“È solo che mi sembra che scotti.”

“Prima di tutto, stava piangendo come un disperato fino a poco fa. Poi, sta mettendo i denti, un po’ di febbriciattola è perfettamente normale.”

“Sei sicuro, quindi, che non sia davvero malato?”

John trasse un altro sospiro, allungò una mano e la premette sul collo di Oliver. Non gli sembrava che scottasse. Sherlock si stava facendo prendere dal panico. “Sicuro. Anche se fosse malato, non sarebbe probabilmente niente di più di un semplice raffreddore.”

“E a te andrebbe _bene_?” disse Sherlock, incredulo.

“Sherlock. Prima o poi, nella sua vita, gli capiterà di ammalarsi.”

“ _Io_ non mi ammalo,” disse Sherlock in tono altezzoso.

“Non è vero. Ti ricordi di quell’inverno in cui ti sei preso la polmonite?”

“Era stato perché Lestrade mi aveva spinto nel Tamigi.”

“Non ti aveva spinto Lestrade, eri caduto.”

“Non sono caduto. Come avrei fatto a cadere nel Tamigi?”

“Nel modo in cui normalmente si cade. Cadendo.”

“Ritieni sia più probabile che sia caduto nel Tamigi rispetto all’esservi spinto?”

“No, a dire il vero penso che le probabilità di te che infastidisci qualcuno abbastanza da convincerlo a spingerti nel Tamigi siano dannatamente alte, ma io c’ero quel giorno e ti ho visto cadere.”

“Che _assurdità_ ,” farfugliò Sherlock.

“Oliver s’è addormentato,” osservò John.

Sherlock abbassò gli occhi sul bimbo e constatò, meravigliato, che era così.

“Visto? Sta bene. Va’ a metterlo nella culla e _lasciami_ _dormire_.”

Sherlock uscì dalla stanza. John lo sentì salire le scale fino alla camera di Oliver. Sebbene fosse esausto, fissò il soffitto, ormai perfettamente sveglio, con una vocina nella testa che gli instillava dubbi insidiosi.

Forse Oliver non stava davvero bene. Forse non era solo colpa della dentizione. Forse aveva qualcosa di grave. Forse si era verificato un qualche improvviso cambiamento nel DNA del suo bimbo clone e una terrificante, spaventosa e rapida malattia lo stava soggiogando. Forse lui aveva pianto per quello e loro non l’avevano capito e John aveva lenito una minima parte del dolore, per poi _dire a Sherlock di rimetterlo a letto_.

John cercò di ridurre al silenzio la vocina. Tentò di ragionare. Se avesse avuto davvero qualcosa che non andava, Oliver avrebbe sicuramente mostrato dei _sintomi_. Non si sarebbe rimesso a dormire così in fretta, così facilmente. Avrebbe certamente avuto più di qualche linea di febbre. Quasi non ne aveva. Giusto? Non ce l’aveva, vero? Non gli era sembrato che scottasse. Ma John si era appena alzato dal letto. Magari la sua propria temperatura corporea l’aveva tratto in inganno. Sherlock aveva pensato che Oliver fosse più caldo del nomale, e non era generalmente un tipo incline all’isteria.

Digrignando i denti, John si arrese al fatto che il suo cervello non l’avrebbe fatto dormire in pace finché non avesse controllato Oliver un’altra volta. Passò in bagno a recuperare il termometro che aveva comprato per Oliver e poi infilò la testa in soggiorno. Non aveva sentito Sherlock scendere, e la stanza vuota ne era la conferma.

John salì di sopra nella stanza dei bambini, dove Oliver era profondamente addormentato nella sua culla e Sherlock, seduto sul pavimento con la schiena appoggiata alla parete, lo guardava.

Sherlock, illuminato dalla luce della lampada da notte (un altro gadget a forma di bombo: Sherlock aveva insistito), lo fissò a sopracciglia inarcate a mo’ d’accusa. “Credevo avessi detto che sta bene.”

“Sì, beh, un controllo in più non guasta.”

Sherlock gli lanciò un’occhiata d’intesa che John ignorò mentre infilava il termometro nell’orecchio di Oliver. Il piccolo fece una smorfia di fastidio, ma non si svegliò, e un istante dopo il termometro annunciò il risultato con un bip.

“Che cosa dice?” chiese Sherlock.

“37,4. E 37 è la norma. Quindi sta bene.” John, sentendo tutta la stanchezza accumulata ora che si era accertato delle buone condizioni di salute di Oliver, posò il termometro e si domandò se tornare di sotto, ma, invece, si sedette sul pavimento vicino a Sherlock.

“Non torni a dormire?” chiese Sherlock.

John fece di no con la testa. “Non credo che ci riuscirei. Preferirei essere qui in caso si svegliasse. Comunque, sta bene. Davvero. È solo… un dente.” John sapeva di avere ragione, ma, in quel momento, proprio non riusciva a costringersi a lasciare Oliver.

“Credi che dovremmo portarlo da Molly domani?”

“Non lo so,” disse John, sospirando. “Forse. Pensi che dovremmo?”

“Sei tu il dottore.”

“E tu sei il genio che si è documentato sulla clonazione.”

Sherlock tacque per un attimo. “Penso che stia mettendo i denti.”

“Sì,” convenne John.

“Ma se non fosse così?”

“Sì,” ripeté John dopo qualche istante.

Momento di silenzio.

“Lestrade mi ha davvero spinto nel Tamigi, non sono semplicemente _caduto_.”

“Oddio,” disse John, e reclinò la testa contro il muro ridendo fino alle lacrime.


	30. Chapter 30

John si svegliò con la testa appoggiata alla spalla di Sherlock, che era sveglio. Probabilmente non aveva chiuso occhio tutta la notte. Oliver, invece, dormiva ancora, quindi John strusciò la testa contro la spalla di Sherlock, si accoccolò meglio addosso a lui e si godette la tenerezza del momento.

Poi Oliver si svegliò.

Non era contento, e fece in modo che tutti lo venissero a sapere. John si disse che non sarebbe stato davvero il clone di Sherlock se così non fosse stato. Si intravedeva anche una puntina bianca sbucargli dalla gengiva superiore. John la indicò a Sherlock e disse: "Vedi? È un dente," e Sherlock disse: " _Un dente_? È stato _quello_ la causa di tutto il trambusto?" Oliver lo fissò piangendo nel modo in cui John sapeva significare _Non so ancora le parole adatte per lamentarmi di te al momento, quindi ripiego su questo_.

Un cliente si presentò mentre John stava finendo la routine mattutina di Oliver. Di norma il bimbo si interessava molto ai clienti, ma al momento si mostrava indifferente, non era di certo in forma e non voleva darsi la pena di comportarsi bene per il cliente, neanche quando John gli mise in grembo il teschio.

Il cliente lo guardò e disse: "Così è quello il bambino, eh?", come se si fosse aspettato un qualcosa di completamente diverso.

Sherlock lo guardò accigliato e disse: "Oggi non si sente molto bene. Sta mettendo i _denti_. È _difficile_ e _doloroso_. Ed è ovvio che è stata la migliore amica di sua moglie a rubarle il cane. È innamorata di lei, sa."

Il cliente lo fissò a bocca aperta.

"Ora può andare,"  fece Sherlock brusco.

"Avrebbe anche potuto pagarci, prima," commentò John dopo che il cliente se ne fu andato, sistemandosi Oliver contro la spalla nel tentativo di rimetterlo in sesto.

Sherlock gli rivolse un cenno noncurante. "Si sarebbe lamentato che non me l'ero meritato perché me l'ero inventato. Noioso. Per giunta Ollie non sta bene e i clienti noiosi non migliorano la situazione, vero?"

Sherlock allungò le braccia verso il bimbo, che John fu assai lieto di lasciar andare. Oliver emise un piccolo gemito (un chiaro _No, per niente, sono orrendi e mi rendono la vita ancora più dolorosa_ ) e, tirando su col naso, si accoccolò contro la spalla di Sherlock. Questi gli stampò un bacio sul capo e John ebbe la netta impressione che il piccolo diverbio  avuto in mattinata sul fatto che la reazione di Oliver alla dentizione fosse stata esagerata o meno fosse stato superato da entrambe le parti.

"Non c'è niente che possiamo fare per lui?" chiese Sherlock.

"Gli ho appena applicato un altro po' di gel da dentizione, che penso abbia aiutato. E ho in frigo un dentaruolo da portarci dietro."

Sherlock annuì e John fece un salto in cucina a prendere il dentaruolo. Anche da lì poteva sentire Sherlock parlare con Oliver in soggiorno.

"Il babbo ha qualcosa per aiutarti con il dolore. Il babbo è un medico, è per questo che sa queste cose."

John si domandò se Sherlock lo intendesse come un complimento o come una spiegazione per il fatto che lui, John, si fosse riempito la testa di simili banalità.

"Eccoci qui," disse John, offrendo il dentaruolo al bimbo.

Oliver lo osservò con aria dubbiosa. Sherlock anche.

"È un gufo," spiegò John.

Oliver gli scoccò un'occhiata. Sherlock la tradusse in parole: "A Oliver non piacciono i gufi."

"Non gli piacciono _i_ _gufi_? E quando mai ha avuto occasione di farsi un'opinione sui gufi?"

"John, ha sei mesi," disse Sherlock, come se questo chiarisse tutto.

"D'accordo," disse John. "Beh, questo è quel che passa il convento, quindi magari potremmo fare un tentativo con il gufo. Poi il papà potrà prenderti con comodo un dentaruolo più appropriato."

Oliver si mise in bocca di malavoglia il gufo e prese a mordicchiarlo. _Solo perché non c'è niente di meglio_ , diceva il suo sguardo, puntato su John.

“Grazie,” disse John, stampandogli un bacio sul capo.

“St. Bart’s?” chiese Sherlock.

“St. Bart’s,” confermò John.

Incrociarono la signora Hudson mentre uscivano.

“Povero tesoro,” commentò in tono materno. “L’ho sentito piangere la notte scorsa. Sta mettendo i denti?”

Oliver si tirò fuori il gufo dalla bocca e raccontò senza mezzi termini alla signora Hudson delle ore di tormento che aveva appena passato. La signora annuì comprensiva in risposta.

“Devi farti crescere i denti, così potrai mangiare i biscotti che ti preparerò,” gli disse lei non appena sembrò che lui avesse terminato la sua storia.

Oliver sembrò farsi pensieroso all’idea, come se la signora Hudson avesse trovato un punto a favore del mettere i denti che lui aveva mai considerato.

“Andiamo al St. Bart’s,” le disse John. “Tanto per essere sicuri che fosse solo il dente e niente di più serio.”

“E, del resto, la signora Hudson ha un appuntamento,” aggiunse Sherlock.

La donna arrossì. “Sherlock,” mormorò.

“Buon divertimento!” esclamò Sherlock scivolando fuori dalla porta con Oliver.

“Sì,” disse John, confuso. “Buon divertimento.”

“Oliver sta benissimo, John, ne sono sicura. Non preoccuparti.”

“Grazie,” disse John. Era piacevole venir confortati, per una volta, invece di dover confortare.

Si affrettò a raggiungere Sherlock, che aveva già chiamato un taxi e sistemato Oliver nel suo supporto.

“Con chi esce la signora Hudson?” chiese John.

“Con lo stesso tipo con cui esce già da un po’,” rispose Sherlock con noncuranza.

“Cosa? Io non ne sapevo niente. Perché non me le _dici_ queste cose?”

Sherlock lo guardò, confuso. “Pensavo lo sapessi.”

“E come avrei fatto a saperlo?”

“Davvero pensavi che frequentasse un _circolo letterario_?”

“Sì!”

Sherlock lo fissò stupefatto. Oliver pure.

John puntò l’indice contro il bimbo e gli disse: “Ora non provarci neanche a dire che _tu_ sapevi  tutto della vita amorosa della signora Hudson.”

Oliver assunse un’aria indignata e mordicchiò con più lena il suo gufo.

“Beh, chi sarebbe costui?” chiese John. “Si comporta bene con lei?”

“Non ho notato alcun motivo per cui lamentarsi. Poi, lui non ha mogli né segrete né pubbliche, il che è un punto a suo favore.”

“Vero,” concordò John. “A proposito di sei mesi…”

“Stavamo parlando di sei mesi?”

“Hai detto che Oliver ha sei mesi.”

“Sì, è vero. Ha sei mesi.” Sherlock lo occhieggiò guardingo, come se temesse che la conversazione potesse constare unicamente di ovvietà.

“Dobbiamo portarlo in ambulatorio e fargli fare un controllo come si deve.”

“Cosa? Perché?”

“Perché dobbiamo, Sherlock. Bisogna farlo vaccinare per aggiornare il libretto delle vaccinazioni-”

“Potresti occupartene tu.”

“No che non posso.”

“Perché no?”

“Vuoi le altre motivazioni, a parte la trasgressione ai principi della bioetica?”

Sherlock scacciò via l’obiezione con un gesto impaziente della mano. “Mycroft ti fornirebbe quanto ti serve. Oppure potremmo portarlo in ambulatorio e farlo fare a _te_.”

“Sarah non permetterà che a vaccinare a mio figlio sia io.”

“Allora dovremo fare irruzione in ambulatorio.”

“Sherlock, non vuoi forse le migliori cure per lui?”

“No,” ribatté Sherlock.

John inarcò le sopracciglia. “No?”

“No. Sono convinto che per ‘migliori cure’ s’intenderebbe Baskerville, e non voglio neanche che ci si avvicini, a quel posto. In effetti, probabilmente sarebbe opportuno non portarlo mai in campagna: troppo vicino a Baskerville.”

“Non Baskerville, certo che no. Solo l’ambulatorio. Non diremmo niente della sua…” John lanciò un’occhiata al tassista. “Sai cosa intendo. Non faremo altro che andare all’ambulatorio, Sarah gli farà l’iniezione, lo inserirà nella documentazione ufficiale e tutto il resto.”

“Sarah,” borbottò Sherlock poco convinto.

“Pensaci, ok?” disse John, che ormai sapeva quando insistere e quando allentare la presa.

Arrivarono al St. Bart’s e trovarono Molly intenta ad esaminare un cadavere.

“Oh,” disse, contenta, al vederli. “Ciao. Non sapevo che sareste passati. È uno dei vostri?”

Sherlock stava osservando il corpo. Femmina, sui venticinque anni, certamente graziosa prima del decesso, non sembrava fosse vittima di un delitto. “No. È un qualcosa di interessante?”

“Non so. È morta all’improvviso, poverina. Tragico. Penso possa essere dovuto a un non diagnosticato disturbo cardiaco.”

A Sherlock brillarono gli occhi. “O veleno,” suggerì.

“Morta,” disse Oliver, il gufo ancora in bocca.

“Oliver è molto bravo a identificare la morte in quanto condizione dell’essere,” spiegò Sherlock.

“O del non essere, più che altro,” disse John.

Molly sorrise a Oliver. “Ciao. Come stai, Ollie-Jolly?”

Oliver la guardò raggiante. Non sembrava mai volersi perdere un’occasione per farlo quando la vedeva, anche quando un nuovo dentino lo tormentava.

“Oliver sta mettendo i denti,” disse John.

“Oh,” disse Molly. “Non è piacevole, eh?”

“Morto,” disse Oliver.

“Meglio che essere morti, certo,” disse Molly, con quella risatina nervosa che accompagnava sempre i suoi tentativi di fare battute.

John le concesse un sorrisetto: faceva sempre uno sforzo quando Molly faceva una battuta. Oliver e Sherlock si limitarono a fissarla con sguardi identici.

“Vorremmo fare degli ulteriori test,” disse John.

Molly assunse un’espressione esitante, di colpo preoccupata.

Sherlock rispose al suo sguardo: “Non se ne accorgerebbe nessuno. A nessuno _importerebbe_.”

“Non è questo,” disse Molly. “È solo che…” Esitò, poi disse, tutto d’un fiato: “Quando siete venuti qui l’altra volta per fare il prelievo, non penso che sia stato… _un bene_ , per voi quanto per lui, e state… Voglio dire, non c’è bisogno di… Sono sicura che non sia niente di più di un dentino.”

John scoccò un’occhiata a Sherlock, che la ricambiò.

John disse: “Molly. C’è qualcosa che dovresti sapere riguardo a Oliver.”

Molly parve quasi spaventarsi a quelle parole. “Cosa? Non è malato, vero? Oddio, è malato?”

“No,” rispose John. “Perlomeno, a quanto ne sappiamo no.”

“Molly, quando abbiamo inscenato la mia morte, è stato necessario dare a mio fratello un campione del mio DNA, di modo che si potesse fare tutto il più accuratamente possibile,” interloquì Sherlock in tono clinico. “Gli ho dato dei capelli.”

“Ok…” disse Molly, che pareva incerta su dove la conversazione stesse andando a parare.

“Il DNA era schedato negli archivi del governo britannico, il quale l’ha usato per creare Oliver.”

“Ok…” ripeté Molly, osservando Oliver perplessa.

John sapeva che Sherlock pensava che questo spiegasse tutto. Quindi aggiunse: “Ollie è un clone. Per quanto ne sappiamo, è il primo e unico clone umano ben riuscito.

Molly alzò lo sguardo da Oliver a John e lo fissò. “Un _clone_? Di Sherlock?”

John accennò un sorriso. “Sono due gocce d’acqua, eh?”

“Un _clone_?” ripeté Molly. “Un _clone umano_?” Guardò Sherlock. “Ma avevi detto che avevi donato dello sperma…”

“Una bugia necessaria,” le disse Sherlock brusco. “Non possiamo far sapere a tutti che è l’unico clone umano al mondo. Non avrebbe un attimo di pace.”

Molly sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, strabuzzando gli occhi. Lanciò un’occhiata a Oliver, che mordicchiava tranquillamente il suo gufo, come a voler smentire questa storia sulla sua peculiarissima nascita, e poi spostò nuovamente lo sguardo su di loro. “Quindi… Perché lo state raccontando a me?”

“Perché pensavamo che dovessi saperlo.”

John tentò di dare una spiegazione un tantino più articolata. “Perché in questo modo è più chiaro perché lo portiamo qui spesso per gli esami del sangue. Non è che siamo… ansiosi. È solo che è il primo clone umano ben riuscito.”

“Mentre tutti gli altri sono morti,” aggiunse Sherlock, con la consueta brutale schiettezza.

Molly lo guardò. “Gli altri?”

“Pensavi che ci fossero riusciti al primo colpo?”

Molly guardò Oliver, che, in braccio a Sherlock, si sforzava di apparire in tutto e per tutto un bimbo ordinario. “Di cosa sono morti gli altri?”

“Di cosa _non_ sono morti, piuttosto.” ribatté Sherlock.

“Ecco perché gli state facendo fare tutti i testi possibili e immaginabili,” concluse Molly, guardando John.

John accennò un sorriso e annuì. Sapeva che ciò li faceva sembrare dei pazzi, ma, pensava, non più pazzi di quanto già non lo sembrassero per tutte le altre cose che facevano.

“Povero piccolo,” disse Molly guardando Oliver, e John percepì Sherlock fremere d’ira accanto a lui.

“È proprio per questo che non ne parliamo alla gente,” sbottò, circondando con la mano la testolina di Oliver in un gesto protettivo. John si domandò se si fosse reso conto di averlo fatto. “Non voglio che la gente lo _compatisca_. Non è da _compatire_.”

Molly, gli occhi spalancati per la sorpresa, balbettò: “N-no. Certo che no. Non volevo dire questo. È solo che è un bell’onere per un bambino così piccolo. E vederti lì, una prova di come lui dovrebbe diventare. È… una grande responsabilità.”

“Sta bene,” insistette Sherlock, ma John percepì che aveva la voce un po’ alterata, e seppe che, più tardi, bisognava parlarne. John soppresse il sospiro che stava per trarre e desiderò che Molly avesse semplicemente preso atto di quel che le dicevano senza commenti. Ciononostante, John pensò che la sua reazione era il _meglio_ che si potessero aspettare, il che era una conferma del perché avessero deciso di non parlarne con nessuno.

Molly annuì in silenzio, chiaramente determinata a non fare un altro passo falso.

John si girò verso Sherlock e disse: “Farò io il prelievo stavolta. A te il compito di consolare.”

E John quasi non batté ciglio quando Oliver si mise a strillare, terrorizzato. Quasi.

***

Sherlock rimase in silenzio nel viaggio di ritorno a casa. Oliver, con il viso rigato di lacrime e l’aria di chi si sente tradito nella fiducia, teneva il viso premuto contro il collo di Sherlock e si teneva stretto a lui. Sherlock lo stringeva forte e guardava fuori dal finestrino, impassibile. John non se la prendeva per l’atteggiamento ferito dei suoi due Sherlock, poiché sapeva di non essere davvero responsabile per ciò che li aveva offesi, ma avrebbe voluto poter fare qualcosa per aiutarli. Ma non poteva finché erano in taxi. Non era il posto più adatto per intavolare una conversazione diretta sulle sfide che presentava il voler crescere un clone.

John entrò dopo di loro nel 221B. Sherlock portò Oliver in soggiorno. John, pensando che una tazza di tè sarebbe stata d’aiuto, giacché il tè è sempre d’aiuto, andò in cucina, dove, appoggiato sul tavolo, trovò ad aspettarlo un dentaruolo nuovo di zecca, con una bandiera pirata che sventolava all’estremità per permettere a un bambino di afferrarlo e reggerlo.

John raccolse il dentaruolo ed entrò in soggiorno per mostrarlo. “Guarda cos’è apparso nel nostro appartamento.”

Sherlock aveva messo Oliver sulla sua coperta, dove il piccolo si era raggomitolato con il suo teschio, inscenando per lui gli ultimi avvenimenti della sua vita. Sherlock se ne stava appollaiato sullo schienale della sua poltrona e lo osservava attentamente, con le mani giunte nella classica posa sotto il mento. A malapena lo degnò di uno sguardo. “Mycroft,” disse.

“Beh, ecco qui, Ollie.” John diede il dentaruolo al bimbo, che lo prese con aria sospettosa e una piccola smorfia, come a dire _Beh, ti consentirò di usarlo come offerta di pace, quantomeno è meglio del gufo_ , e poi se lo ficcò in bocca. John lo lasciò al suo dignitoso broncio e si sedette in poltrona, davanti a Sherlock, osservandolo tentando di atteggiare il volto a un sorriso. “Un pirata, eh? Non ne abbiamo mai davvero parlato.”

Sherlock scosse la testa, come a voler liquidare la questione.

“Sherlock.” John si chinò in avanti. “Quel che ha detto Molly…”

Sherlock mantenne lo sguardo fisso su Oliver. “Pensavo di star facendo la cosa giusta. Per lui. Non volevo che fosse solo.”

“E non lo è. È con noi ed è felice-”

“Tu l’avresti dato in adozione. Mi avevi detto di farlo.”

John sapeva di averlo suggerito. Lanciò un’occhiata a Oliver, lì seduto sulla sua coperta, e tentò di immaginare la sua vita senza di lui. Non ci riusciva. A malapena ricordava un tempo in cui conoscesse Oliver così poco da suggerire a Sherlock di rinunciare a lui. Spostò lo sguardo nuovamente su Sherlock. “Ma io sono un idiota, non dimentichiamolo,” commentò.

“Molly ha ragione. Sono qui, davanti a lui, e per tutta la sua vita sarà consapevole di quel che è, ci penserà e si domanderà se debba comportarsi esattamente come me perché ce l’ha scritto nei geni. Si sentirà come se conoscesse tutti i terribili passi falsi che potrebbe fare. Vedrà tutto ciò che io ho sbagliato e si preoccuperà se sia destinato a percorrere la stessa strada. O, al contrario, si ribellerà contro di essa, e non importa quale delle due vie scelga, non sarebbe comunque _lui_ , bensì una reazione a-”

“Sherlock, basta,” interloquì fermo John, che ne aveva avuto abbastanza. “Andrà tutto bene-”

“È un _clone_ , John!” sbottò Sherlock, e Oliver, sulla sua coperta, sobbalzò allarmato e lo fissò, mentre il dentaruolo gli cadeva di bocca. “Non andrà tutto bene! Anche supponendo che possa arrivare all’età adulta, il che è già un’ipotesi ardita da fare a questo punto, non andrà tutto bene, perché è un clone, e dovrà-”

“Sherlock,” lo interruppe John in tono basso, perché era il modo più efficace di sovrastare le grida di Sherlock.

Sherlock, sul punto di ribattere, si bloccò e gli lanciò uno sguardo truce, come sfidandolo a contraddire quanto aveva detto.

“Tutti noi siamo un cumulo di geni ereditati da qualcun altro,” puntualizzò John. “Tutti noi dobbiamo capire chi vogliamo essere. Lui in questo non è diverso. Faticherà a trovare la sua strada e farà degli sbagli; alcuni saranno quelli che hai fatto anche tu, altri saranno completamente nuovi, e tutto ciò sarà dovuto al fatto che è umano, non che è un clone. Andrà tutto _bene_.”

Sherlock trasse un profondo, incerto sospiro. “Se l’avessimo affidato a una famiglia normale-”

“Sarebbe andata bene anche in quel caso, certo, ne sono sicuro. Ma non sarebbe andata _meglio_. Diversamente, sì, ma non necessariamente meglio. Solo diversamente. Ascoltami: andrà tutto _bene_.”

Sherlock guardò Oliver. John fece altrettanto. Il bambino se ne stava seduto con una mano appoggiata sul teschio e li guardava impassibile con i suoi occhioni grigi.

John si alzò in piedi, afferrò le mani giunte di Sherlock e tirò.

“John,” protestò Sherlock.

“Alzati,” disse John in tono di comando.

“Perché?”

John tirò un po’ più forte. “Alzati.”

Sherlock sospirò. “Finirai per spaccarti la schiena o roba del genere.”

John sbuffò. “Sì, certo, perché io sono un delicato fiorellino che non potrebbe prenderti a calci nel culo quando gli pare.”

“John, ho fatto judo. E sono un esperto spadaccino.”

John atteggiò le sopracciglia a un sguardo malizioso. “È per caso un eufemismo?”

“Ma per favore, John,” sbuffò Sherlock.

“Va bene, vedrò di non sfidarti a duello e di prenderti a calci nel culo alla vecchia maniera. Su, alzati.”

Sherlock espresse assai rumorosamente il proprio fastidio e acconsentì a scivolare pesantemente via dalla sedia, alzandosi in piedi. “E ora?”

“Su.” John lo trascinò fino alla copertina di Oliver e si sedette accanto a lui, che stava osservando con interesse quanto accadeva.

Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo su di loro. “Che stai facendo?”

“Siediti con noi,” disse John.

“Che stupidaggine,” borbottò Sherlock, sedendosi di fronte a loro. “A che pro? Ecco, fatto. Contento?”

“Sì. E lo sei pure tu. E anche lui.” John si chinò in avanti e lo baciò. Sherlock fece finta di mettere il muso e di non ricambiarlo, ma alla fine si arrese, posando la mano con un sospiro tremante sul viso di John e schiudendo le labbra per lui.

John gli diede una spintarella e lo fece gradualmente sbilanciare fino a farlo sdraiare sul pavimento, poi si raddrizzò.

“E ora sono disteso a terra,” commentò Sherlock.

John si chinò e prese in braccio Oliver. “Il papà fa sfoggio delle sue doti di osservazione per noi.”

Oliver emise versetti entusiasti.

“Vuole partecipare anche lui,” disse John, posandolo con attenzione sul petto di Sherlock. Questi automaticamente allungò le mani per afferrarlo e tenerlo in equilibrio. “Forza, Ollie, fa’ vedere al papà che cosa sai fare.”

Oliver disse a Sherlock qualcosa di molto serio e importante, allungando una manina e posandogliela sulla bocca, la stessa deliziosa bocca arcuata che aveva anche lui in formato mignon.

L’ombra di un sorriso passò sul viso di Sherlock. John, saggiamente, decise di non commentare.

“Cosa si spera di ottenere da tutto ciò?” chiese Sherlock, cercando di assumere un tono grave nonostante Oliver gli avesse infilato le dita in bocca.

“Voglio che lo guardi. E voglio sentirti dire che non c’è nulla che lui non possa fare. Perché è _qui_ , il che lo rende letteralmente il più grande miracolo sulla faccia della terra. Pensi di intimidirlo, Sherlock Holmes? Lui è _te_. Se c’è qualcuno che può essere in grado di tenerti testa, non pensi che sia lui?”

“Morto morto morto,” disse Oliver in tono d’approvazione.

“Andrà tutto _bene_ ,” insistette John.

Sherlock guardò Oliver e sorrise, un sorriso appena accennato, prima di stringere delicatamente tra le labbra le sue dita e mandarlo in un allegro accesso di risatine.

John, sollevato ed esausto, si sdraiò accanto a loro e pensò che non avrebbero svelato le origini di Oliver a nessun altro, nessuno, poiché non era neanche lontanamente così importante come chiunque altro avrebbe sicuramente pensato che fosse.


	31. Chapter 31

John fu svegliato da Sherlock che si trascinava a letto dicendo: “Perché qualcuno vorrebbe _scegliere_ di avere un figlio?”

John si era aspettato che Sherlock si presentasse a letto a notte fonda, perché aveva avuto una giornata emotivamente stressante e il suo momento preferito per parlarne era di solito nel bel mezzo della notte, ma non si era aspettato un tale esordio. “Che?” chiese, confuso.

“Figli,” sbottò Sherlock, impaziente. “Le persone scelgono di averne. Tutto il tempo, a quanto pare. _Perché_?”

John considerò attentamente la domanda. “Oliver ha fatto qualcosa che ti ha turbato?” chiese, stupefatto.

“No. Certo che no. Oliver si è addormentato nel bel mezzo del nostro esperimento sulla specifiche modalità in cui vari tipi di tessuto si macchiano a contatto con il sangue.”

“La cosa non mi sorprende,” disse John.

“E quindi, perché?”

“Puoi ripetermi la domanda?” chiese John, confuso.

“ _John_.”

“Stavo dormendo benissimo e mi hai appena svegliato, Sherlock, abbi pazienza.”

“Stavi sognando?” chiese Sherlock, incuriosito.

“Cosa? No. Non lo so. Non ricordo.”

“Perché le persone scelgono di avere figli?”

“Non lo so. Non sono mai stato uno di loro. Suppongo che gli piacciano i bambini, che vogliano metterne al mondo uno, che amino un'altra persona e che vogliano un segno di quell’affetto, eccetera. Da dove salta fuori questa domanda?”

Sherlock si era ora lasciato del tutto cadere sul letto accanto a lui, in fase riflessiva.

“Sherlock,” lo incalzò John, dandogli un piccolo calcio al non ricevere risposta.

“Se Oliver non fosse nato per caso, non mi sarebbe mai venuto in mente di avere un bambino.”

“Non avevamo uno stile di vita tale da permettere una cosa del genere.”

“Tu ne avresti voluto uno?”

“No. Probabilmente no. Non con te.” Non appena lo disse si accorse di quanto male suonasse.

“Hmm,” commentò Sherlock in tono offeso.

“Non intendevo in quel senso, solo che… Senza Oliver, non sono sicuro che mi sarei accorto di… Dal punto di vista puramente biologico non possiamo avere un bambino, e non so se avremmo mai avuto il tipo di relazione per cui avrei avanzato la proposta di adottare un figlio con te. Insomma, due coinquilini eterosessuali non adottano bambini insieme.”

“Non siamo mai stati due coinquilini eterosessuali, John.”

“ _Credevo_ che lo fossimo. O un qualcosa del genere.”

“O un qualcosa del genere,” convenne Sherlock in tono asciutto, e rimase in silenzio per qualche istante.

John approfittò di questa pausa per stringere Sherlock in un abbraccio. Bisognava cogliere quei rari momenti in cui stava fermo per riuscirci.

Sherlock si mosse automaticamente per sistemarsi vicino a lui, poi disse: “È solo che non comprendo perché una qualunque persona dotata di capacità logiche vorrebbe mai scegliere di avere un bambino. Probabilmente non _si_ _accorgono_ …”

“Di cosa?” disse John sbadigliando, il viso ora comodamente appoggiato alla spalla di Sherlock.

“Di quanto sia terrificante.”

“Tutto ciò che vale la pena è terrificante, Sherlock,” gli fece notare John in tono assonnato. “Tu e io viviamo ogni giorno una vita pericolosa, dovremmo saperlo bene.”

Sherlock sbuffò. “In confronto a Oliver, un omicidio non ha niente di terrificante.”

John sapeva benissimo cosa Sherlock intendesse, quindi disse: “Lo so.”

“Non mi ricordo come fosse la mia vita prima che arrivasse lui, John. Si è addormentato, l’ho portato di sopra e poi mi sono seduto in cucina. Era così silenzioso, non c’era nessuno con cui parlare e, prima di lui, ogni notte era così. Non riesco a ricordare come facessi a sopportarlo. È la stesso con te, non riesco a ricordare la mia vita prima che arrivassi tu. È come se tutta la mia esistenza fosse successa a qualcuno altro e io fossi stato un semplice spettatore, come se nulla fosse stato vero fino a questo punto. È… strano.”

“Tu ci vuoi bene,” osservò John, spostandosi in modo tale da poter premere il viso contro il collo di Sherlock.

“Mmm,” concesse lui, e John percepì il bacio leggero che gli posò sui capelli. Poi disse: “Io… I miei genitori…”

“Tu non sei i tuoi genitori. Oliver non ti odierà,” lo rassicurò John.

“Io _sono_ i miei genitori. Noi tutti non siamo altro che un ammasso di geni, non è questo che hai detto oggi?”

“Tutti noi siamo un ammasso di geni e al tempo stesso non siamo solo questo. La contraddizione fondamentale dell’umanità, e vedrai che ne avremo la dimostrazione con nostro figlio. Ora, spegni quel tuo brillante cervello e dormi.”

Sherlock non protestò. Per un minuto intero. Poi disse: “Se viene fuori bene, sarà per merito tuo. Perché ha te.”

John aprì gli occhi e contemplò l’oscurità intorno a sé, pensando a quanto lo _amava_. “Oh,” disse in tono leggero. “È solo il ben noto effetto Watson sugli Sherlock Holmes.”

“Studiato e dimostrato,” convenne Sherlock.

“Confermato,” aggiunse John.

“Dovresti vedere quanto materiale ho raccolto a proposito.”

“Ah sì?” John si raddrizzò un poco. “E quanto di questo materiale è vietato ai minori?”

John adorava il fatto di poter _sentire_ il sorriso di Sherlock schiudersi. “Non quanto pensi.”

“Bisognerà lavorarci,” suggerì John.

***

John riuscì a trascinare Oliver e Sherlock all’ambulatorio, ma scoprì che Sarah era in malattia.

“Oh,” disse Sherlock, fingendo di essere molto dispiaciuto. “Che peccato. Vorrà dire che-”

“No,” disse John, scoccandogli un’altra delle sue occhiate alla capitano Watson, e Sherlock, guardandolo torvo e imbronciato, si sedette in sala d’attesa con Oliver in grembo.

Un’anziana signora, per niente scoraggiata dal suo lampante malumore, disse: “Ma com’è bello il suo bambino!”

Sherlock, di malavoglia, concesse al malumore di dissiparsi abbastanza da pavoneggiarsi un po’ e rispondere: “Grazie.”

Oliver le porse il sonaglino a forma di bombo che aveva in mano (John aveva detto che il teschio era troppo ingombrante e, comunque, non voleva che Oliver lo associasse alle vaccinazioni), le sorrise radioso e disse: “Morto.”

L’anziana signora rise e disse: “Com’è _intelligente_!”

Poi chiamarono la signora Herring e lei si alzò con un “Arrivederci, caro”, non era ben chiaro se a Oliver e/o a Sherlock.

Oliver agitò il suo sonaglino a mo’ di saluto.

John si avvicinò a loro e disse: “Abbiamo appuntamento con Eliza Thompson.”

“Quell’anziana signora è la donna più intelligente che abbia mai incontrato,” riferì Sherlock.

“Quale signora?” chiese John, perplesso.

“La signora Herring.”

“E chi sarebbe?”

“La donna che era seduta accanto a me!”

“Ok,” disse John, che chiaramente non aveva compreso le verità intrinseca nel commento di Sherlock, e si sedette accanto a lui, sorridendo a Oliver.

“Chi è Eliza Thompson? La conosci?”

“No, ma sono certo che è una dottoressa molto competente.”

“Competente?” protestò Sherlock a voce abbastanza alta da far girare verso di loro diverse persone. “E a te va bene affidare nostro figlio ad una dottoressa _competente_?”

“Shh,” sibilò John, mentre Oliver decideva di intervenire nella conversazione con una sequela di “morto _”_. “Sono sicuro che è un ottimo medico. Concludiamo questa cosa e non dovremo tornare per mesi, va bene?”

Sherlock pensò tra sé e sé che non sarebbero tornati mai più, poiché era deciso ad elaborare un piano migliore per prendersi cura di Oliver rispetto all’affidarlo ad una sconosciuta che rispondeva al nome di _Eliza Thompson_.

“Siete in ritardo per queste vaccinazioni,” disse Eliza Thompson scorrendo con lo sguardo il libretto delle vaccinazioni, che Mycroft aveva dato loro all’inizio di tutto. “Sareste dovuti venire settimane fa.”

Oliver sbatté il sonaglino contro la spalla di Sherlock, contrariato al sentir Eliza Thompson parlare.

“Ne sono consapevole,” disse John. “Noi-“

“Non avete nemmeno richiesto un assistente sanitario a domicilio.”

“Beh-” esordì John.

“Insomma, questo libretto delle vaccinazioni è un po’ un disastro,” commentò Eliza Thompson chiudendolo.

Oliver, infastidito, lasciò cadere il sonaglino.

“Ci siamo occupati egregiamente della documentazione necessaria,” la informò Sherlock in tono gelido.

“Sì,” confermò John. “Inoltre, è stata un’adozione un po’ _sui generis_. È arrivato che già aveva qualche mese, quindi siamo stati impegnati a ricercare le informazioni mancanti. E, sa, temo che abbiamo ripiegato sulla circostanza che io sono un medico, quindi sufficientemente competente per pesarlo e tenerlo in forma. Ma abbiamo pensato che fosse meglio lasciare ad una persona un po’ più imparziale il compito di vaccinarlo.” John lanciò un’occhiata fastidiosamente sollecita ad Eliza Thompson e allungò una mano sulla testolina di Oliver per lisciargli i riccioli. Oliver, saldamente in braccio a Sherlock, fissò John con espressione truce, perché chiaramente anche lui disapprovava di sentirlo _fare conversazione amena_ così.

“Oh, certamente,” disse Eliza Thompson, sbattendo assurdamente le ciglia. Sherlock digrignò i denti e registrò l’incapacità di quella donna di mettersi per bene il deodorante. “Vediamo un po’ il nostro ometto.”

Presagendo, forse, che Sherlock non le avrebbe consegnato Oliver, John lo prese dalle sue braccia e lo passò alla presunta dottoressa.

“Oh, ma guardati!” gli disse Eliza Thompson con un irritante versetto. “Ma non sei un amore? Hai anche messo un dentino, eh? Che affascinante ometto. Somiglia tutto al suo papà.” E, incredibilmente, Eliza sorrise a _John_ mentre lo diceva. A _John_ , quando la persona a cui Oliver assomigliava in tutto e per tutto era _Sherlock_. “La dentizione ha dato problemi?”

“Non troppo. Fa un po’ il melodrammatico alle volte,” rispose John.

Sherlock lo fissò. Oliver sfoderò uno sguardo truce di un’intensità che Sherlock ritenne sbalorditiva.

“Ah, aspetti che raggiunga l’adolescenza e vedrà!” disse Eliza Thompson ridendo.

Sherlock odiava Eliza Thompson. Non solo perché lei non era John. Sherlock la odiava perché stava civettando con John, sebbene lui fosse _lì accanto a loro_ e John avesse al dito _la sua fede_. Non che John le stesse dando soddisfazione, ma era comunque educato con lei, e Sherlock odiava Eliza Thompson.

Oliver anche.

Il bambino la fissò ad occhi socchiusi e disse: “Morta.” Con questo voleva dire _Voglio vedere la tua abilitazione professionale_. O, forse, anche solo _Non mi piaci, puoi anche smettere di esistere adesso_. Entrambe a Sherlock sarebbero andate bene.

“Non si preoccupi,” disse John, con quel sorriso che usava unicamente con gli estranei quando voleva rendersi affascinante, un sorriso che sia Sherlock che Oliver odiavano. “Non è una premonizione, un ordine o roba del genere. È solo la sua prima parola.”

“Oh, non sono che suoni,” disse Eliza Thompson in tono sbrigativo, mettendo Oliver sul lettino. “Non significa assolutamente niente, non si preoccupi per questo, non sa cosa voglia dire.”

Oliver si ciucciò le dita, indignato.

“Ma certo che sa che cosa vuol dire,” interloquì Sherlock, dal momento che Oliver ancora non aveva un vasto vocabolario e doveva fungere da voce per lui alle volte. “È una parola che usiamo spesso in sua presenza, è ovvio che l’abbia imparata.”

Eliza Thompson scoccò a Sherlock l’Occhiata, quella che lui detestava, per poi passare all’altra Occhiata, quella che la gente rivolgeva a John, come se Sherlock non fosse in grado di capire che significava sempre _Sei consapevole del fatto che è un pazzo? E dire che tu sembri così normale!_ Sherlock odiava tutto di quella sequenza di eventi, e ancor di più odiava Eliza Thompson.

Poi, lei proseguì dicendo: “Usate spesso la parola ‘morto’, o ‘morta’, davanti al bambino?”

John, bisogna dargliene atto, disse: “Ci guadagniamo da vivere risolvendo crimini. E Sherlock ha ragione, Oliver _è_ piuttosto intelligente.”

“Oh, ma certo che sì,” disse Eliza, con un tono indulgente che la diceva lunga sul fatto che ritenesse che tutti i genitori fossero degli imbecilli convinti che i loro stupidi figli fossero speciali. Sherlock non sopportava il fatto che lei sembrasse pensare che Oliver _non_ fosse speciale.

Non c’era niente di quella situazione che a Sherlock andasse a genio.

Eliza provò vari controlli con Oliver e fece una quantità di cose stupide che portarono il piccolo a fissare John con uno sguardo che voleva dire _Perché mai hai pensato che questo fosse necessario?_ Poi Eliza lo pesò, lo misurò e Oliver spostò lo sguardo su Sherlock. _Perché mai hai acconsentito?_ Anche Sherlock se lo stava domandando. John era stato così insistente a riguardo di un qualche stupido principio della bioetica per cui era preoccupato. Come se non trasgredisse sempre a quei principi quando lo riteneva necessario. Come se non fosse ovvio che era il miglior medico in circolazione e che avrebbe dovuto gestire lui tutta la faccenda.

Non ci sarebbe stata una seconda volta. Sherlock avrebbe studiato e si sarebbe preso una laurea in medicina per diventare lui stesso un dottore, così da poter ignorare i principi della bioetica e risparmiare a Oliver tutta la noia.

Poi Eliza brandì una siringa e Oliver, spalancando gli occhi, si mise a piangere immediatamente.

Ma certo, pensò Sherlock giusto un istante troppo tardi, maledicendosi per essersi distratto pensando alla mera esistenza di Eliza. Oliver non era stupido. Oliver aveva già capito cosa significasse un ago da siringa. John sembrava essersene reso conto nello stesso momento e scambiò una rapida occhiata con Sherlock.

“Ehi,” disse Eliza, sorpresa, a Oliver che piangeva. “Non ti ho ancora neanche sfiorato.”

Oliver singhiozzava e si agitava, allungando le braccia verso Sherlock. Questi, a cui non importava affatto se c’era un qualche ridicolo codice di comportamento a cui sottostare, semplicemente sbottò: “Me lo dia.” e lo sottrasse alle grinfie di quell’idiota, stringendolo forte. Oliver affondò il viso nel collo di Sherlock e continuò a piangere disperato.

“Lui, ehm…” esordì John. Non si diede però la pena di completare la frase.

“Ok,” sussurrò Sherlock a Oliver voltando le spalle a Eliza, poiché non voleva che lei partecipasse in alcun modo alla piccola, disperata crisi di Oliver. “Shh shh shh,” gli disse.

John disse: “Potrebbe concederci un minuto da soli?”

“Senta, se solo mi lasciasse-”

“Ci dia un minuto da soli,” le disse brusco. Sherlock era così sollevato di avere John di nuovo dalla sua parte che chiuse gli occhi per assaporare quel momento, pur avendo Oliver che gli piangeva a dirotto addosso. John aveva _capito_ , immediatamente, che Sherlock aveva voluto Eliza fuori dai piedi. Sherlock avrebbe voluto far notare quanto insensato fosse introdurre nelle loro vite qualcuno che non fosse loro tre. Con pochissime eccezioni.

“D’accordo,” disse Sherlock a Oliver mentre la porta si chiudeva alle spalle di Eliza, posandogli le labbra sulla tempia. Oliver riprese fiato, il corpicino scosso da piccoli conati. “Ascoltami, tesoro. Lo so, ok? Lo so. Se fai questo per me e per il babbo, sarà tutto finito. Non se ne riparlerà più per mesi.” Lo disse, poi lanciò un’occhiata a John: non ne avevano davvero discusso, ma gli esami del sangue di Oliver erano nella norma, Oliver era normale, e Sherlock aveva deciso che se _lui_ non poteva sopportare di soffrire a quella maniera ogni due o tre settimane, allora non riusciva a immaginare come Oliver potesse reggere.

John annuì.

“Va bene,” disse Sherlock. Chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò delicatamente la testa contro quella di Oliver, tiepida e umida per il pianto. “Solo un’ultima volta, per noi, poi ti lasceremo tranquillo per un po’. Niente aghi. Puoi farlo per noi?”

Sherlock percepì la mano di John posarsi sulla schiena di Oliver, gentile e rassicurante, e Oliver si rannicchiò meglio addosso a Sherlock, smettendo di piangere. Inspirò profondamente ed emise un piccolo sospiro. Sherlock riaprì gli occhi e guardò John.

“Va bene?” chiese John.

Sherlock annuì.

John andò a riaprire la porta e Sherlock lo sentì dire, con il suo tono da capitano Watson e tutto il resto: “Mio marito lo terrà in braccio durante la vaccinazione.”

E fu così che Sherlock sedette sul lettino e tenne in braccio Oliver, che si aggrappò al suo mignolo e strillò a pieni polmoni quando Eliza Thompson L’Idiota gli fece la puntura. Sherlock pensò che non l’avrebbero mai più fatto, mai più.

E questo fu quanto disse a John mentre s’incamminavano verso casa, con Sherlock che spingeva il passeggino.

“Sì,” convenne John.

“È stato _orribile_.”

“Sì.”

“Non mi importa dei tuoi ‘principi della bioetica’ o quel che è, non riporteremo Oliver da quell’idiota e dai suoi stupidi… _commenti_ sulle cose. Non sono neanche convinto che sia un medico. Ho seri dubbi, e Oliver pure. E in nessun caso faremo entrare un _assistente_ _sanitario_ in casa nostra.”

“Sherlock, con me stai sfondando una porta aperta.”

Sherlock si interruppe, accorgendosene solo in quel momento. “È vero. Perché?”

“Perché è stato orribile. Abbiamo vari mesi di pace prima di doverci pensare di nuovo, quindi non pensiamoci ora. Andiamo a casa e basta.”

Sherlock rimase zitto per un istante. “Era una donna tremenda.”

“Non era poi così male.”

“Stava facendo la civetta con te.”

“Non è vero.”

Sherlock sbuffò. “Pensi che non me ne accorga di quando una donna ci prova con te? Le donne ci provano _sempre_ con te.”

“Dovresti riconsiderare quale di noi due sia quello bello da far paura in questa relazione,” osservò John.

“Quelle vogliono rannicchiarsi strette strette a te nei tuoi ridicoli maglioni, per poi farsi comandare a bacchetta a letto. Sei una combinazione irresistibile per loro.”

“Io… Che?”

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Sei perfetto. Sei… un mix di gattini e pericolo, il tutto in un colpo solo.”

“Gattini e pericolo?” ripeté John.

“Sì,” rispose Sherlock, rifiutando di sconfessare la descrizione. “E non fare finta di non saperlo, Watson Tre-Continenti.”

“Non ti farò mai più incontrare i miei amici, mai più. E, comunque, ti sbagli, ci ho messo dell’impegno per… Non è che mi finissero tra le lenzuola così per caso. Non sono mica James Bond.”

“Ha detto che Oliver somigliava a te.”

“Stava cercando di essere… Ci stava provando con me,” si rese conto John.

“Benvenuto nella conversazione, John,” disse Sherlock.

“Morto morto morto!” esclamò Oliver dal passeggino.

“Non le stavo dando corda, però, vero? Le stavo dando corda per caso? Oddio, lo stavo facendo, vero?”

Sherlock lo guardò inarcando le sopracciglia e continuò a camminare.

“Non intendevo… Voglio dire, stavo solo… Cercavo di… Pensavo che, se le fossimo piaciuti, sarebbe stato-”

“Va tutto bene, John” disse Sherlock in tono mite.

“No. Aspetta.” John gli posò una mano sul braccio, dolcemente ma con abbastanza forza da fermarlo. “Guardami.”

Sherlock lo guardò e pensò che non c’era nulla al mondo che gli fosse più caro della visione di John Watson, salvo forse per il bambino che spingeva nel passeggino. John aveva i capelli scompigliati dal vento e gli occhi socchiusi per la luce del sole, sembrava agitato e la bocca era contratta per il senso di colpa.

“Non oserei _mai_ …  Non ricordo neanche che faccia avesse, l’ho a malapena notata, era solo.. Stavo solo… È _te_ che scelgo. Sarà sempre te che _sceglierò_. Io ti amo. Non volevo… Io ti amo. È vero, sì?” Lo chiese come a voler avere una conferma ufficiale della cosa.

E Sherlock si sentì la bocca incurvarsi in un sorriso, poiché la verità era che John aveva sempre avuto bisogno di una conferma di quel sentimento. Sherlock aveva sempre conosciuto i sentimenti che John provava per lui meglio dello stesso John.

“Sì,” lo rassicurò Sherlock, perché _sapeva_ che John lo amava. John faceva il dongiovanni in obbedienza a una sorta di istinto automatico. Sherlock sapeva che non si rendeva conto di farlo, che non agiva in malafede o di proposito, o con intenzioni di un qualche tipo. Non è che a Sherlock _piacesse_ , ma non valeva la pena di litigare per questo.

All’improvviso John si allungò verso di lui per un rapido, intenso bacio. “Sì,” ripeté, e poi intrecciò le dita con le sue mentre riprendevano a camminare. Era un po’ difficoltoso spingere il passeggino così, ma ben lungi da Sherlock lamentarsene.


	32. Chapter 32

Oliver si addormentò presto, spossato dallo stress emotivo della visita medica. Sherlock si sedette alla scrivania con svariati scampoli di tessuto insanguinati tutti sparsi attorno a lui e scrisse qualche osservazione al riguardo finché non si accorse che John, appoggiato allo stipite della porta della cucina, lo osservava a braccia conserte e caviglie disinvoltamente incrociate.

Era quell’ora della serata in cui John normalmente preparava il tè, ma non sembrava si trattasse di quello. Sherlock inarcò le sopracciglia e disse: “Che c’è?”

Un sorrisetto leggermente compiaciuto increspava le labbra di John, ma Sherlock non era sicuro di come interpretarlo. “Tu pensi di saperlo,” disse John. “Ma non lo sai.”

“Cos’è che non so?” chiese Sherlock, infastidito. Non sopportava quando John parlava per indovinelli incoerenti a quel modo.

John si staccò dallo stipite e si avvicinò lentamente alla scrivania. “Pensi di sapere quanto io ti ami.” John si fermò davanti a lui, e Sherlock lo fissò confuso. “Ma in realtà non lo sai.”

“John-” esordì Sherlock, spostandosi sulla sedia per guardarlo in faccia.

“No. Aspetta.” All’improvviso, John s’inginocchiò davanti a lui, posando le mani sui braccioli della sua sedia. “Tu non hai idea di quanto io ti ami. Sai che io ti amo, questo so che lo sai. Credi sia qualcosa che mi è capitato non per mia volontà. Pensi di essere stato così fortunato da essere in qualche modo riuscito a ingannarmi e farmi credere che questo fosse quel che desideravo. Non sei sicuro di come ci sei riuscito. Quindi te lo dirò io: non c’è stato nessun trucco, Sherlock. Quel che c’è tra te e me non è uno spettacolo di magia. Sei convinto che un giorno all’improvviso mi sveglierò e mi renderò conto di quel che ho fatto, che avrei potuto fare di meglio, trovare qualcuno molto migliore di te, una persona normale che non darebbe fuoco per sbaglio alle mie calze, che non riempirebbe di bruchi il cassetto delle posate, che non mi farebbe impazzire e né venir voglia di strapparmi i capelli… Ma, mio Dio, Sherlock, è essenziale che tu capisca che _non_ _è vero_. Non mi hai dato un colpo in testa, non è un qualche disturbo post-traumatico da stress, non ho perso il senno. Io ti amo. Ti amo più di quanto credevo fosse possibile amare un altro essere umano. Non pensavo che si potesse incontrare una persona, uno sconosciuto, e vederlo riempire il vuoto che ci si sente dentro. Pensavo che stare al mondo significasse imparare a convivere con quel vuoto. Non sapevo che fosse _possibile_ amare nel modo in cui io amo te. È per questo che mi ci è voluto tanto per rendermene conto. Non può essere di questo che le persone scrivono nelle canzoni, perché non è possibile che riescano ad esprimere a parole cosa sia l’amore, perché è _questo_ , ed è… _totalizzante_. Ti amo. E tu non sai quanto. Perché ti amo così tanto da domandarmi come abbia fatto ad ingannarti e farti credere che ero ciò che volevi. Ti amo così tanto da essere certo che un giorno all’improvviso ti sveglierai e ti renderai conto di quel che hai fatto, che avresti potuto fare di meglio, trovare qualcuno molto migliore di me.”

Sherlock lo fissò. Pensava di dover dire qualcosa, ma, stranamente, non riusciva a respirare. Non c’era abbastanza spazio per l’aria nel suo petto, era come se la gabbia toracica gli stesse comprimendo i polmoni. Se stava per morire, non riusciva a immaginarsi un momento migliore per farlo.

“Quindi, caro, smettila,” sussurrò John, chinandosi in avanti e posando un delicato bacio sull’occhio destro di Sherlock, per poi ricoprire di baci e sospiri il tratto che lo separava dal sinistro. “Smettila.” Baciò uno zigomo, poi l’altro. “Smettila di pensare che dovrai accontentarti delle briciole del mio affetto.” Le labbra di John sfiorarono l’orecchio sinistro di Sherlock, scendendo giù verso la mandibola. “Perché ti sto dando tutto.” Finalmente, raggiunse la bocca. “ _Tutto_ ,” sussurrò, con un’intensità tale da far quasi male.

Sherlock affondò le mani nei capelli di John e si sporse in avanti per trarlo a sé in un bacio, e l’avrebbe reso un bacio urgente, famelico, disperato, se non che John rallentò il ritmo, allontanandosi un pochino da dove Sherlock stava seduto. Lo baciò, con pazienza e adorazione, come se avesse avuto il resto della vita per farlo, mentre le sue dita sbottonavano la camicia di Sherlock con la stessa esasperante lentezza, scostandola dal proprio cammino fino a permettere alle mani di allargarsi sul suo petto.

Poi si fermò. Appoggiò la fronte contro quella di Sherlock, riprendendo fiato.

“John,” esordì Sherlock con voce roca.

“Shh.” John lo baciò sotto la mandibola, poi proseguì lungo la gola e il petto, sbarazzandosi progressivamente della camicia di Sherlock, che si sentiva stranamente rilassato, quasi indolente, mentre si sistemava meglio sulla poltrona e appoggiava la testa all’indietro, chiudendo gli occhi e accorgendosi dello sforzo insito in ogni respiro. E così, John lo amava. E _come_ lo amava! Quando era successo? _Come_ poteva essere? Sherlock si sentiva confuso, scombussolato, mentre John, che stava divinamente, finiva di tirare la camicia di Sherlock fuori dai pantaloni e disseminava di baci il suo petto.

Poi si ritrasse.

Sherlock, percependo che John non sembrava intenzionato a riprendere quel che stava facendo, riuscì ad alzare la testa e abbassò su di lui uno sguardo confuso. John se ne stava accovacciato tra le sue ginocchia, i capelli in disordine, gli occhi di uno scurissimo, impossibile blu.

“Andiamo a letto,” disse John, quasi fosse una domanda, quasi incerto, quasi dubitasse che Sherlock avrebbe acconsentito.

Sherlock annuì, John si alzò e gli tese la mano. Era una cosa piuttosto sciocca da fare, Sherlock sapeva benissimo stare in piedi da solo, ma questi la prese lo stesso e si lasciò guidare verso la camera da letto. In un qualche modo, sembrava che per John fosse importante farlo.

Si svestirono in camera, in un silenzio che Sherlock non osava infrangere. Riteneva che spettasse a John romperlo.

John si mise di fronte a lui e lo osservò attentamente, mentre Sherlock gli restituiva uno sguardo fermo, aspettando di sentire cosa avrebbe detto.

E John, infine, disse: “Un giorno – non so quando sia stato, so solo che è successo -, un giorno sono andato in mille pezzi ai tuoi piedi. E tu mi hai rimesso insieme.”

Sherlock lo guardò perplesso, non sapendo che replicare.

John fece un passo avanti, poi un altro, facendo indietreggiare Sherlock fino al letto fino a caderci sopra. Allora John disse: “Ho intenzione di mandarti anch’io _in mille pezzi_.”

A Sherlock sembrava un eccellente proposito.

Poi John si mise sopra di lui, e sussurrò: “E di ricomporre poi i cocci.”

Sherlock annuì.

Non è che già in circostanze normali Sherlock non ritenesse che John riuscisse a mandarlo in visibilio, ma quella sera sembrava particolarmente motivato. Forse era per via della tanta _attenzione_ che John vi infondeva, dell’estrema _concentrazione_ , ma Sherlock sentiva che, quella particolare sera, ogni tocco delle sue labbra era intriso d’amore, ogni volta che le sue dita lo sfioravano era palpabile l’adorazione. Sherlock si sentiva ipersensibile a tutto questo, come se non riuscisse a reggerlo, come se fosse ricolmo di emozione quasi fino all’orlo. E, quando si trattava di John, era sempre così che si sentiva, era una sensazione che aveva provato tanto a lungo da essersi dimenticato di quanto facesse _male_ nei primi tempi: amarlo di un sentimento divorante ma che non poteva essere espresso, di cui non sapeva che fare e che doveva pertanto trattenere, pur sentendolo protestare, desideroso di libertà. Ora poteva sfogarsi quando sentiva traboccare l’emozione, e sapeva di stare parlando, udiva la propria voce, ma non aveva idea di cosa stesse dicendo, se quelle parole avessero senso. Scoprì tuttavia che non gli importava; quel che davvero contava era _perché_ stesse parlando, e sapeva che John lo sapeva. Era madido di sudore, folle di desiderio, ebbro d’amore, gli dava alla testa, lo percorreva come un turbine, affilato e inesorabile più di qualunque droga avesse mai provato. Ogni sua cellula era in preda al dolore, al desiderio, a un _bisogno disperato_ , e quando venne non fu un’ondata di piacere a sommergerlo, bensì un qualcosa di più lento e controllato, che lo trascinò nelle sue profondità fino a fargli perdere coscienza di dove finisse la sua persona e iniziasse invece l’infinità dell’universo.

“Anche io, tesoro,” mormorò John, ricoprendo di baci il suo viso febbricitante. “Anche io. In tutto e per tutto.”

E, all’improvviso, Sherlock capì cosa avesse voluto dire John quando gli aveva detto che l’avrebbe mandato in mille pezzi: si ritrovò infatti a stringersi il più che poteva a John, in ogni modo, ansioso di tenerlo vicino, tremando per il dolore di non poter semplicemente vivere in John, e sentì uscire dalla propria bocca queste parole, che a malapena reprimevano un singhiozzo: “Per favore, non lasciarmi. Ti prego. Mai. Non so che farei…”

“Shh,” disse John, lasciando che i loro corpi si separassero.

E fu allora che Sherlock capì cosa avesse voluto dire John quando aveva detto che avrebbe rimesso insieme i suoi cocci.

Sherlock, stremato ed esausto ma più pienamente soddisfatto di quanto si fosse mai sentito in vita sua, si appoggiò a John e disse, quasi in tono di conversazione, come se il soggetto della discussione si potesse analizzare scientificamente: “Non c’è nulla che tu possa fare, _nulla_ , che io non perdonerei.”

“Quando si ama,” rispose John, con le dita che tracciavano linee immaginarie sulla spalla di Sherlock, “si _ama_.”

“Che senso avrebbe fare le cose a metà?” chiese Sherlock, sinceramente perplesso all’idea.

John spostò il naso dietro all’orecchio di Sherlock e vi indugiò per qualche istante. “Fantastico,” disse.

Sherlock sorrise. Poi, qualche istante dopo, si mise a ridacchiare.

“Che c’è?” chiese John confuso, dandogli un po’ di spazio visto che si stava rotolando dalle risate.

Sherlock si girò verso di lui con un ghigno. “Ti rendi conto di farlo ad alta voce?”

John sorrise. “Scusa,” disse. “Starò zitto.”

“No, no,” rispose Sherlock in tono grave. “Va bene.”

***

Il tempo passava e Oliver cresceva. Imparò a gattonare, mandando così John nel panico per la sua recentemente acquisita mobilità e costringendolo a installare cancelletti per bambini ad ogni porta della casa; Sherlock se ne lamentò dicendo che Oliver aveva sviluppato una nuova abilità e John l’aveva punito mettendolo dietro le sbarre. John non cedette sui cancelletti, che erano _necessari_ , ma gli ritornavano in mente le parole di Sherlock ogni volta che si imbatteva in Oliver seduto, affranto, davanti a una di quelle barriere, che gli rivolgeva sguardi truci e progettava chiaramente la fuga. Era il clone di Sherlock, John si aspettava che da un momento all’altro avrebbe imparato ad aprire i chiavistelli. Fu per questo che acconsentì che Sherlock gli insegnasse a scendere e salire le scale, sotto stretta sorveglianza dello stesso John. E, visto che queste lezioni consistevano prettamente in Sherlock che saliva e scendeva a quattro zampe le scale mentre Oliver, in braccio a John, lo osservava, John pensò che fossero fantastiche.

Oliver iniziò anche a parlare un po’ meglio. La sua passione per ‘morto’ si spense, sostituita da quella per la parola ‘no’. ‘Sì’ era ancora sconosciuta, ma amava moltissimo ‘no’. La adoperava in continuazione: non solo in risposta alle domande che gli venivano fatte, ma anche e semplicemente alle cose che facevano John e Sherlock. Se John sceglieva un maglione per la giornata ed entrava in salotto, Oliver distoglieva lo sguardo dal suo teschio e dalla coperta per dire: “No”, al che John ritornava in camera a scegliere qualcos’altro. Sherlock trovava la faccenda divertentissima, finché un giorno, dopo che gli aveva illustrato una lunga ipotesi sull’esperimento su cui stava lavorando al momento, Oliver, che aveva ascoltato attentamente, mordicchiando il dentaruolo a forma di bandiera pirata replicò con un ponderato “No”.

La terza espressione che Oliver imparò dopo ‘no’ fu ‘per favore’, ma la usava solo per manipolare la gente. Puntava col dito qualunque cosa desiderasse, sbatteva le lunghe ciglia e diceva: “Per favore?”. Non la usava molto spesso con Sherlock, visto che da lui otteneva praticamente subito tutto quel che voleva, senza farsi pregare. La usava di solito con John, e con risultati stupefacenti. Quando lo faceva, a John veniva sempre in mente Sherlock quando metteva il muso pensando di ottenere qualche risultato. John era sempre stato molto bravo a resistere a Sherlock quando lo faceva, ma Oliver vi aggiungeva una certa dose di labbro tremulo e lacrimucce luccicanti, e, beh, dannazione, quel piccoletto ci sapeva fare. John concluse che sarebbe stato necessario assumere un atteggiamento più severo, altrimenti Oliver si sarebbe fatto prepotente e oltremodo viziato.

_Ma a chi voleva darla a bere?_ pensò John una sera, seduto accanto al fuoco e facendo finta di leggere un libro, ma in realtà osservando Oliver e Sherlock, che gli faceva vedere una certa quantità di oggetti, ricevendo da lui un cenno di approvazione o disapprovazione, e prendeva appunti nel suo file di Excel intitolato _I giochi preferiti di Oliver_. Quel bambino, pensò John, era già il più viziato di tutta la Gran Bretagna.

La quarta parola di Oliver fu ‘babbo’. John pensò che, probabilmente, l’avesse imparata perché pensava gli sarebbe stata utile per manipolarlo ancora di più, ma non gli importava. In realtà il giorno in cui gliel’aveva detto per la prima volta John era andato a tirarlo su dalla culla e il suo visetto si era illuminato, come se vederlo fosse stato il più bel regalo che gli avessero mai fatto, e a John vennero i lacrimoni. Aveva sempre pensato che Sherlock fosse il genitore preferito di Oliver, era palese come ne osservasse ogni minima mossa e pendesse sempre dalle sue labbra. John non si era aspettato che, dei due genitori, Oliver avrebbe imparato il suo nome per primo. Credeva che ‘babbo’ occupasse una posizione molto bassa nella lista di parole che Oliver riteneva utili. Forse il bimbo aveva cambiato l’ordine di priorità a scopi manipolatori, ma a John non importava.

John pensava che forse Sherlock ci avrebbe tenuto ad essere il primo genitore a venir chiamato dal figlio con il suo nome. Disse un qualcosa del tipo: “Probabilmente ha imparato ‘babbo’ perché intende sfruttarne il potenziale come hai imparato a farlo tu con ‘John’.”

Sherlock gli aveva scoccato un’occhiata, dicendo: “Spero non proprio in quel modo.”

“Certo che no, ma, sai, un meccanismo analogo.”

“John,” disse Sherlock, girandosi dall’altra parte come sempre faceva quando perdeva interesse per qualcosa. “È da tempo che so che saresti stato il suo preferito. Perché pensavi che non lo saresti stato, visto che sei anche il _mio_?”

La quinta parola che Oliver apprese fu ‘papi’, pronunciata in tono lamentoso una sera in cui Sherlock era stato imperdonabilmente distratto da qualcosa che non era Oliver. Sherlock sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, sbalordito, e John non si era mai sentito tanto fortunato a poter osservare quella che fu l’espressione sul viso di Sherlock come in quel momento. Oliver lo stava fissando, brandendo un finto forcipe che Molly gli aveva dato, che gli dava tutta l’aria di un chirurgo che avesse chiesto assistenza e non l’avesse ricevuta abbastanza in fretta; Sherlock mollò il suo esperimento del giorno e ricoprì Oliver di baci, facendolo prima protestare indignato, poi sciogliersi in un accesso di risatine. Il forcipe fu completamente dimenticato.

Alle volte, John non riusciva a dormire di notte. Non aveva mai avuto un ritmo sonno/veglia decente, aveva passato troppi anni a vivere secondo orari scombinati. Dormiva molto di più degli altri abitanti della casa, bambino compreso, ma ciò non significava granché, e sospettava che vivere con i due Holmes avesse sconvolto ancor di più i suoi ritmi. Aveva cercato di dormire secondo orari regolari, ma vi erano notti in cui andava a letto mentre Sherlock suonava il violino per Oliver, e quindi rimaneva a lungo sveglio ad ascoltare, naturalmente senza riuscire ad addormentarsi. Oliver parlava negli intervalli tra un brano e l’altro, le poche parole che conosceva punteggiate da altri suoni del suo repertorio su cui stava lavorando, e Sherlock rispondeva; a John sembrava quasi che intavolassero serie e approfondite discussioni sui meriti di Mozart rispetto a Wagner, e in quei momenti non riusciva a capacitarsi di quanto _bene_ tutto funzionasse nella sua vita.

Naturalmente non era tutto rose e fiori. Sherlock non si era mai dimostrato particolarmente d’aiuto quando si trattava di mantenere la cucina rifornita di quanto consentisse l’umano sostentamento, e non sembrava che avere un bambino per casa o una vita sessuale attiva avessero cambiato le cose. E, sì, talvolta John si sentiva un po’ come il domestico di casa, in quei momenti in cui Sherlock era di umore “comandino” o Oliver aveva fatto i capricci, e John stava in uno stato permanente di stizza. Ma poi, Sherlock faceva qualcosa per lui, un qualcosa di fantastico e sherlockiano. Non banalità come preparargli una tazza di tè o offrirsi per andare a fare la spesa, certo, ma gesti che in un certo senso erano assai meglio. Capitava che John tornasse a casa e trovasse un romanzo nuovo di zecca ad attenderlo sulla sua poltrona, con Sherlock che commentava su quanto noioso sembrasse, ma John sapeva che era uscito di casa apposta per andare a comprarglielo. Capitava anche che Sherlock mettesse da parte per un attimo i suoi esperimenti, un caso, il broncio o qualunque cosa stesse facendo per sistemarsi Oliver in braccio e insegnargli qualcosa dal vecchio libro di testo di John sulle malattie trasmissibili, il che permetteva di distrarre il piccolo dal tirare i capelli di John e dargli un attimo di tregua. Una volta John tornò a casa e trovò la cucina sorprendentemente pulita e priva di resti umani da esperimento. Sherlock aveva borbottato qualcosa sulla necessità di fare spazio per nuovi campioni freschi, ma John, per tutta risposta, gli diede un sonoro bacio, sapendo che era un’offerta di pace per un litigio avvenuto quando Sherlock si era dimenticato di svuotare l’acqua della vasca dopo il bagnetto di Oliver.

Mycroft veniva a trovarli più spesso di quanto Sherlock non gradisse, ma John pensava che fosse perlopiù inoffensivo, e sembrava che Oliver si stesse cautamente abituando a lui (incentivato anche dal fatto che Mycroft gli portava dal lavoro molti giornali, avendo scoperto che la sua occupazione preferita era ridurli a brandelli; John riteneva altamente possibile che il loro fosse l’unico bambino al mondo che accartocciava regolarmente _Le Monde_ , il _New York Times_ , il _Daily Mail_ e svariati quotidiani provenienti da Medio Oriente, Cina e Giappone). Harry uscì dalla clinica di riabilitazione e pareva star bene. Non veniva mai a Baker Street (diceva che Sherlock la rendeva nervosa), quindi John la incontrava in territorio neutrale per farle vedere Oliver. Sembrava sempre in salute, e Sherlock non aveva mai espresso commenti al riguardo, pertanto John decise di credere che stava bene, in assenza di indicazioni del contrario. Stravedeva per Oliver, il quale, però, era timido con lei. Erano pochissime le persone con cui Oliver era visibilmente a suo agio, che erano di solito le stesse con cui lo era anche Sherlock: la signora Hudson, Molly, persino Lestrade. John non era sicuro se fosse una sorta di predisposizione genetica o se Oliver adottasse l’atteggiamento di Sherlock verso queste persone, stando bene con loro perché sapeva che il padre era rilassato in loro compagnia e si fidava di loro. Al di fuori della loro piccola cerchia, Oliver si mostrava prudente e più incline ad osservare che a partecipare. John si accorse che la diffidenza di Sherlock nei confronti della gente non era interamente il risultato di un’infanzia difficile, visto che Oliver pareva condividerla e John non riteneva possibile farlo sentire in qualche modo ancor più sicuro e amato. C’era una timidezza di fondo che, secondo John, faceva sembrare Sherlock altezzoso se mal interpretata, e chiaramente i genitori di Sherlock l’avevano fatto. Oliver ci metteva semplicemente molto tempo ad aprirsi con le persone, come se la maggior parte delle volte non ne vedesse immediatamente l’utilità, ed era così che si comportava con Harry. Non che Harry desse segno di accorgersene, poiché pensava che Oliver fosse fantastico. John avrebbe tanto voluto dirle che Oliver era il clone di Sherlock, per cui lei nutriva uno strano terrore, ma decise di mordersi la lingua al riguardo.

La signora Hudson adorava Oliver, come aveva sempre fatto, il che tornava assai utile, visto che lo affidavano alle sue cure ogni volta che le indagini parevano farsi pericolose. Se lo portavano sempre dietro quando andavano sulla scena del crimine, all’obitorio o in altri luoghi più tranquilli. Oliver ne andava matto. A volte Molly veniva assunta come baby-sitter in caso d’emergenza, quando andavano in posti in cui non potevano portarlo. Lei diceva sempre che era un angioletto: gli mostrava degli organi interni e gli spiegava quale malattia li avessi colpiti, mentre lui la ascoltava rapito e mordicchiava qualunque giocattolo si fosse portato dietro.

Sherlock lo lasciava anche a Lestrade, il che aveva più o meno senso, ma si rifiutava di farlo con chiunque altro a Scotland Yard. John non lo biasimava; dopotutto, non è che il resto del personale avesse dimostrato di tenere particolarmente a cuore ciò che a Sherlock era caro. Donovan e Anderson tolleravano la presenza di Oliver un po’ come erano arrivati a tollerare quella di John, come se non valesse più la pena di discuterne e accettassero la situazione borbottando costantemente il proprio dissenso. Oliver li ignorava con sherlockiana solerzia, anche se John la conosceva ormai abbastanza da sapere che in realtà ne era molto ferito, quindi John si premurava di ricoprirlo di attenzioni anche più del solito dopo un incontro con Donovan o Anderson.

Sì, lo stava viziando, sapeva che era così, ma aveva deciso che un po’ se lo meritava.

Alcuni dei loro clienti gli facevano le moine. Oliver, per tutta risposta, li fissava impassibile e Sherlock diceva, brusco: “Non gli parli a quel modo, non è un idiota.” La maggior parte dei clienti sembrava incerta su come comportarsi con lui, ma, visto che Oliver seguiva sempre con grande interesse i resoconti dei clienti, presto lo prendevano in simpatia, e, alla fine, John si rese conto che Oliver era divenuto uno degli elementi che componevano la loro immagine pubblica. Mantenevano la massima riservatezza su di lui, come Sherlock non mancava mai di richiedere, ma non si poteva evitare che la gente venisse a sapere che avevano un bambino in casa. John era contento che alla gente piacesse questo bambino, visto che Oliver era un bimbo pressoché perfetto.

Un bambino che, però, si rifiutava di camminare. Sherlock sembrava ritenere che avrebbe già dovuto iniziare, sebbene lui fosse dell’idea che, una volta raggiunto un traguardo, non fosse mai troppo presto per passare al prossimo. Oliver riusciva a stare a lungo in piedi, ma non pareva intenzionato a camminare, e più Sherlock lo tormentava, più Oliver sembrava intestardirsi nel proposito di gattonare per tutta la vita.

“Ma non ti dà _fastidio_?” si lamentò Sherlock una sera piovosa di fine novembre.

“Perché dovrebbe? Non è che ha undici anni ed fa il pigro o roba del genere, Sherlock. È un bambino. Farà i primi passi quando sarà pronto.”

“Lo sta facendo _apposta_ ,” disse Sherlock, rivolgendo a Oliver un’occhiata torva.

Oliver assunse la sua migliore aria da santarellino  e disse: “Papi.”

“Non provarci neanche, non attacca con me,” gli disse Sherlock, crollando di nuovo sul divano.

John lo ignorò, scivolando dalla poltrona a terra per potersi sedere vicino a Oliver. “Ora il papà mette il broncio perché, secondo lui, non ti muovi abbastanza. Ma quando ti muoverai, non farà altro che lamentarsi di come tu ti muova troppo.”

“No che non lo farò,” disse Sherlock, la voce smorzata dal cuscino del divano.

Oliver, entusiasta di avere un compagno di giochi sul pavimento, esclamò “Babbo!” con un sorriso radioso, per poi gattonare via alla velocità supersonica che aveva ormai perfezionato, guardandosi alle spalle per assicurarsi che John lo stesse inseguendo.

E così John si mise bonariamente a inseguirlo, mentre Oliver rideva gattonando tra le gambe del tavolo con molta più facilità di John. Questi si ritrasse e lo intercettò all’uscita da sotto il tavolo, un trucchetto che mandò Oliver in visibilio.

“Così non fai altro che incoraggiarlo,” borbottò Sherlock dal divano.

John alzò lo sguardo su di lui, lasciando scappare Oliver. Sherlock li osservava mentre Oliver si allontanava gattonando e John si rimetteva obbediente a inseguirlo. “Non so come questo lo incoraggi. Non so come faccia a piacergli. Ti spacca completamente le ginocchia.”

“Anche di più di altre attività che si fanno in ginocchio?” chiese Sherlock.

“Beh, non sortiscono esattamente lo stesso risultato, il che non è un incentivo,” osservò John ricambiando lo sguardo di Sherlock, che gli rivolse un sorrisetto.

John riuscì a intercettare di nuovo Oliver, che rise e si dimenò nella sua presa mentre si rialzava e lo prendeva in braccio, dicendo, pensieroso: “Ma tu quand’è che sei diventato così _grande_ , eh?” Si sapeva che Oliver non sarebbe mai stato un bambino paffuto, ma era aumentato in altezza e aveva messo su peso per compensare; John tentò di ricordare quanto piccolo fosse stato quando Mycroft era venuto a portarglielo, ma vi riuscì a stento.

Gli stampò un bacio sul capo, lo fece dondolare un po’ e poi lo posò sul petto di Sherlock con un leggero _plop_.

“Papi,” gli disse Oliver, contento di vederlo, e gli toccò il naso.

“Sì, sì,” disse Sherlock, facendo finta di essere scontento, ma senza che Oliver ci cascasse. “Ciao.” Lisciò con la mano i riccioli scompigliati di Oliver.

John si risedette in poltrona e li osservò. “Dovremmo fare una festa per lui.”

“Una festa,” disse Sherlock a Oliver. “Tuo padre e la sua predilezione per avere _gente_ intorno.”

“Presto compirà un anno. Dovremmo festeggiare.”

Sherlock guardò per un istante Oliver, che aveva stretto il suo indice nella manina e lo mordicchiava entusiasta, prima di dire: “Sì. Dovremmo.”

“La prima di molte feste,” disse John in tono fermo, cogliendo la malinconia pensierosa insita nel tono di Sherlock.

Sherlock si girò verso di lui e sorrise. “Sì, capitano Watson.”

John sorrise e scivolò di nuovo sul pavimento, andando a quattro zampe verso il divano. Oliver e Sherlock lo guardavano, il primo con interesse, il secondo con compiaciuto divertimento.

“Che stai facendo?” chiese Sherlock con finta esasperazione.

“Vengo a baciarti,” disse John.

“Che assurdità,” disse Sherlock, senza interrompere il bacio.

“Tanto lo so che ti piace,” ribatté John.

“No,” disse Oliver, chiaramente indispettito al non essere più al centro dell’attenzione.

“Solo un secondo, Ollie,” gli disse John, “permettimi di baciare tuo padre come si deve.”

Oliver interruppe quel bacio-come-si-deve gattonando tra loro e piazzandosi sulla spalla di Sherlock. Alzò lo sguardo su John, e pareva così contento di stare esattamente dove stava, comodamente sistemato tra loro due, che John passò il resto della serata seduto sul pavimento vicino al divano, mentre Sherlock si lamentava di ogni singolo programma alla televisione e Oliver mormorava il suo assenso con piccoli versetti d’approvazione.


	33. Chapter 33

L’albero di Natale fu pronto in tempo per la festa di compleanno di Oliver. Lui lo adorava. John pensava che, probabilmente, avrebbe pianto al momento di toglierlo, visto come gli si era affezionato. Stava seduto per ore ad osservarlo, sorvegliato da John, che era pronto a intervenire nel caso in cui una qualche sua furtiva e repentina mossa facesse crollare il tutto a terra. Oliver, però, alla fine si girava sempre verso John e mormorava, pensieroso: “ _Babbo_ ”, indicando l’albero. John supponeva che si domandasse perché avessero fatto a meno dell’albero fino ad allora.

L’interesse di Sherlock per l’albero consisteva nel condurre un esperimento sulla resina, che implicava la sua appiccicosa presenza su ogni singolo oggetto nell’appartamento, compresi i capelli di Oliver. Il risultato non fu piacevole e un’intera serata fu passata tra le imprecazioni di John, gli strilli indignati di Oliver e i tentativi di Sherlock di spiegare che era stato tutto un degno sacrificio “per il bene della scienza”.

John ripulì l’appartamento da cima a fondo per il compleanno di Oliver e intimò a Sherlock: “Giuro solennemente che, se osi avvicinarti con della resina a una qualunque cosa in questa casa nelle prossime ventiquattr’ore, ‘per il bene della scienza’ ti spedirò a dormire fuori sullo zerbino fino a settimana prossima!”

Sherlock lo fissò incredulo e osservò: “Siamo a _dicembre_.”

“Proprio per questo ti consiglio di fare molta attenzione con la resina.”

Sherlock lo fissò sconvolto.

John lo guardò sogghignando e disse: “E se ti dessi qualcosa di meglio da fare per un’oretta?”

“Un’ora?” disse Sherlock, inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Sai quanto ti odio?” gli disse John.

Sherlock gli rivolse un sorrisetto e gli tolse di dosso il maglione.

E fu così che, eccezion fatta per l’albero, non una goccia di resina fuori posto si vide nell’appartamento all’arrivo degli ospiti.

John si era raccomandato che non portassero regali, ma chiaramente nessuno gli aveva fatto caso, perché tutti si presentarono con pacchetti in mano. La signora Hudson arrivò con un regalo e una torta, sebbene anche John ne avesse preparata una.

“Le avevo detto che ne avrei fatta una” le ricordò John prendendo dalle sue mani il dolce, che era bellissimo e ricoperto di una glassa azzurra che richiamava vagamente il colore degli occhi di Oliver. Aveva un’aria deliziosa, e John non dubitava che lo fosse, però, per una qualche strana sorta di istinto territoriale, avrebbe voluto essere lui a preparare la torta di compleanno di Oliver.

“Sì, caro” rispose distrattamente la signora Hudson, prendendo Oliver dalle braccia di Sherlock.

Sherlock aveva un sorrisetto beffardo stampato in faccia, perché sin dall’inizio aveva nutrito dubbi sul fatto che John si occupasse della torta.

“Piantala” gli disse John, portando il dolce in cucina.

Mycroft arrivò con un piccolo corteo di uomini intenti a trasportare una scatola, e un’altra torta, una roba assurdamente elegante in equilibrio oltremodo precario.

“Ho preparato anch’io una torta” disse John, ora leggermente infastidito.

“Sì, Sherlock me l’ha riferito” osservò Mycroft in tono mite, spedendo uno dei suoi uomini in cucina col dolce.

“Non sono poi male come cuoco” disse John, rivolgendosi a nessuno in particolare. “Se non cucinassi io, moriremmo di fame.”

“È però innegabile che ordinate spesso da asporto” commentò la signora Hudson, aggiungendo, quando vide lo sguardo truce che John le stava rivolgendo, “Beh, a volte sono io a dover andare ad aprire la porta, caro, voi due in questo siete un disastro.”

“È che Sherlock rompe di continuo il campanello. E tu, sei uno scemo e un ingrato” disse rivolto a Sherlock.

“Anch’io ti amo” gli rispose Sherlock in tono amabile, dandogli un bacio.

John rispose al bacio, ma gli tirò anche un po’ i capelli, a mo’ di rimprovero.

“Se c’è una cosa di cui sono decisamente grato è che voi due non facciate quel genere di cose sulla scena del crimine” annunciò Lestrade, facendo il suo ingresso nell’appartamento con una bottiglia di vino e un cappellino da festa con un grosso pompon verde e scintillante in cima.

“Oh, fantastico, hai portato del vino” disse John, prendendo la bottiglia.

“E un cappellino tremendo” commentò Sherlock.

“È per il festeggiato.” Lestrade lo posò sulla testa di Oliver.

Oliver assunse un’espressione corrucciata e scoccò a Lestrade un’occhiata del genere _avevo-sempre-sospettato-che-fossi-matto-grazie-per-avermene-dato-la-prova-definitiva_. “No” disse.

“E ho pensato che del vino ci avrebbe fatto comodo” osservò Lestrade, ignorando il malcontento di Oliver.

“Ci farà decisamente comodo” intervenne Mycroft, facendo un passo avanti e prendendo la bottiglia dalle mani di John. “Ottima idea.”

Lestrade arrossì.

John lo fissò con gli occhi ridotti a fessura.

“Ehilà! Ho pensato di salire direttamente, ho fatto bene?” disse Molly.

“Sì, sì” disse John, lasciando che Lestrade se la filasse in cucina. Con Mycroft, notò.

Molly aveva in braccio un orsacchiotto con un grosso fiocco rosso.

“Avevamo detto ‘niente regali’” disse John.

“Lo so, ma poi l’ho visto e non ho saputo resistere.”

“No, no, no” disse Oliver alle sue spalle, e John si voltò. Il piccolo si era tolto dalla testa il cappellino, ma continuava a rivolgergli i suoi _no_ , anche ora che era caduto sul pavimento.

“Guarda cosa ti ha portato Molly” disse John a Oliver.

“Ecco, Ollie” disse Molly allegra porgendoglielo. “Tanti auguri!”

Oliver pareva affascinato dall’orsacchiotto, forse perché non era molto abituato a peluche che non fossero allo stesso tempo anche equazioni chimiche. Tuttavia, visto che ancora teneva in mano il suo teschio, non poteva prendere l’orsacchiotto.

John anticipò il problema e gli prese dalle mani il teschio, affinché Oliver potesse allungarle verso il giocattolo. Il bambino lo trasse a sé, incerto, poi vi premette contro il viso con un versetto d’approvazione.

Sherlock comparve dietro la signora Hudson, osservando Oliver e l’orsacchiotto. “Che è _quello_?”

“È un orsacchiotto, Sherlock” disse John.

“Si chiama Otto.”

Sherlock guardò fisso Molly. “È un _orsacchiotto_ di nome _Otto_.”

Molly lo fissò, incerta. “E quindi?”

“È come se Mycroft ci avesse consegnato un bambino e John e io avessimo deciso di chiamarlo Bino.”

John alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Dagli un altro nome, allora.” Controllò l’orologio, poi posò il teschio e tirò fuori il cellulare per scrivere a sua sorella. _Sei per caso in ritardo? Ti sei persa l’arrivo di diciassette torte diverse e un sacco di regali che avevo chiesto alla gente di non portare._

“Cosa c’è in questa gigantesca scatola?” chiese Lestrade, dandole un colpetto col piede.

John si voltò e vide che sia Lestrade che Mycroft erano usciti dalla cucina. Lestrade aveva in mano un bicchiere di vino e Mycroft ne stava offrendo un secondo a Molly, versandoglielo con consumata perizia.

“L’ha portato Mycroft” rispose John. “Anche se avevo detto niente regali.”

“Cos’è un compleanno senza regali?” ribatté Mycroft, offrendo un altro bicchiere alla signora Hudson, che arrossì e dovette sistemarsi meglio Oliver addosso per prenderlo.

“Ah, sì, giusto, dimenticavo quanto attaccati alle tradizioni siano gli Holmes in questo genere di cose” osservò John in tono secco.

Sherlock si era avvicinato al regalo e l’aveva osservato per qualche istante. Poi si mise ad aprirlo.

“Ehi!” protestò John.

Sherlock alzò lo sguardo su di lui. “Non è quel che si deve fare a un compleanno, aprire i regali?”

“Dev’essere _Oliver_ ad aprire i regali! Sono suoi!”

“Oliver non aprirà proprio nessun regalo, non ha che un anno” sbuffò Sherlock.

John incrociò le braccia e lo guardò. “Da che pulpito vien la predica, non più tardi di ieri ti stavi lamentando del fatto che Oliver non avesse ancora appreso appieno l’arte di usare una pipetta.”

Sherlock lo ignorò, rimosse la carta dal regalo e la porse a Oliver, che pareva sopraffatto dalla meraviglia di avere un orsacchiotto _e_ della carta da regalo. Poi Sherlock aprì la scatola ed esclamò: “Oh, cielo, Mycroft!”

“Che cos’è?” chiese John, avvicinandosi a lui per poter dare un’occhiata dentro la scatola, accettando distrattamente il bicchiere di vino che Mycroft gli aveva messo in mano. Poi disse, piacevolmente sorpreso: “È un cavallo a dondolo.” Era un oggetto molto grazioso, palesemente carissimo, dipinto in una bella sfumatura di grigio pomellato. John cacciò il bicchiere in mano a Sherlock e con fatica estrasse il cavallo dalla scatola, aiutato da Lestrade. Poi si girò verso Sherlock, che aveva un’aria scontenta. “Ma è bellissimo. Perché fai quella faccia? È un regalo fantastico, Mycroft.”

“Lui sa che non mi piacciono i cavalli” disse Sherlock, in un tono che faceva sembrare che stesse mordendo ogni singola parola.

John gli scoccò un’occhiata sorpresa. “Davvero? Non me ne avevi mai parlato.”

“Perché mai avrei dovuto parlarne?” chiese Sherlock.

“Cos’è che non ti piace dei cavalli?”

“Ha avuto una brutta esperienza con loro quando era piccolo” interloquì Mycroft. “Pensavo che potremmo salvare Ollie dallo stesso destino.”

“Vieni, Ollie, andiamo a dare un’occhiata” disse John, prelevando il piccolo dalle braccia della signora Hudson e posandolo con cautela sulla sella del cavallo.

Oliver aveva dovuto mollare il suo orsacchiotto e la carta da regalo per afferrare le redini, e pareva nutrire dei dubbi in proposito.

“Ma guardalo!” disse Mycroft. “Ha un talento naturale.”

In quel momento, a John balenò in testa un dubbio. Si girò verso Mycroft: “Questo non ha niente a che vedere con il trasformarlo in un ridicolo aristocratico con una magione in Conrovaglia, vero?”

Mycroft, per tutta risposta, alzò gli occhi al cielo con aria esasperata.

“Mycroft va matto per i cavalli” disse Sherlock, nello stesso tono di voce che avrebbe usato per dire _Mycroft tira calci ai cagnolini_.

“Non c’è niente di male con i cavalli” disse Lestrade.

“Lei sa cavalcare?” chiese Mycroft.

“Ehm, no” rispose Lestrade.

“Peccato” disse Mycroft.

John li squadrò aggrottando le sopracciglia, ma decise che non era sicuro di volerne davvero sapere di più. Poi si fece avanti la signora Hudson con il suo regalo, un coloratissimo libro sui bombi. Oliver si sedette così sulla sua solita copertina, circondato dai suoi regali, a guardare le figure del libro, concedendosi delle pause per accartocciare la carta da regalo.

La signora Hudson disse: “Passiamo alla torta?”

“Oh!” disse Molly. “Aspettate! Prima che Oliver si impiastricci tutto, dovremmo fare delle foto.”

“Sì” disse John, perché non credeva che avessero abbastanza foto. “Siediti” intimò a Sherlock, che pareva invece aver voglia di eclissarsi dalla scena. Sherlock obbedì e si accomodò sulla sedia di John, mentre questi prendeva Oliver e glielo posava in grembo. Poi, si appollaiò sul bracciolo della sedia. “ _Sorridi_ ” ordinò, sorridendo a sua volta.

Molly scattò parecchie foto.

“Hanno sorriso?” chiese John.

“Più o meno” rispose Molly diplomaticamente.

John passò con la punta delle dita tra i capelli di Sherlock fino alla collottola, e Molly scattò svariate altre foto. Nel mentre, in cucina, si sentiva una certa confusione a causa delle torte.

John guardò l’orologio. “Chiamo Harry” disse.

“Sì” convenne Sherlock. “John, c’è una cosa che dovresti sapere.”

John si sentì lo stomaco sprofondare. _Ecco, ci siamo_ , pensò. Sherlock stava per dirgli che Harry aveva gettato la spugna da mesi.

Invece, Sherlock si limitò a dire: “Non ha niente a che fare con le tue abilità culinarie. O, per meglio dire, con il tuo talento per le torte.”

John lo fissò, confuso. “Che?”

“Il motivo per cui tutti hanno portato delle torte. Non dubitano delle tue capacità di preparare una torta. Hanno riserve su una torta preparata nella _mia_ cucina, che, nonostante tutti i tuoi sforzi, potrebbe essere contaminata da qualche sostanza chimica. Tutto qua. Ho pensato che dovessi saperlo.”

Curioso che Sherlock volesse accertarsi che lo sapesse, pensò John, ma era comunque un pensiero gentile da parte sua. “Ok,” rispose, perché in effetti _aveva_ senso, persino John alle volte nutriva qualche dubbio sul cibo che preparava in cucina. “Per favore, comportati da bravo anfitrione per qualche minuto mentre chiamo Harry. Non iniziare qualche rissa e non fare esplodere nulla, niente del genere.”

“John” sbuffò Sherlock in tono lamentoso.

John gli stampò un bacio sulla fronte, poi tirò fuori il cellulare. Andò in camera da letto, chiuse la porta, inspirò profondamente e compose il numero di Harry. Non rispondeva. John, accigliato, guardò un’altra volta l’orologio, anche se sapeva benissimo che ore fossero e quanto in ritardo fosse Harry. In ritardo per il primo compleanno di suo nipote. L’unica prima festa di compleanno che avrebbe avuto, in fin dei conti.

John lasciò un messaggio in segreteria, sebbene pensasse che non fosse una buona idea neanche mentre lo faceva; tuttavia, era talmente scocciato che permise al malumore di prendere il sopravvento e lasciò le conseguenze per dopo. “Allora, Harry, dove sei?” fu il messaggio.

Ed era un’ _enorme seccatura_ , perché sarebbe dovuta essere una bella giornata. _Era_ stata una bella giornata. Suo figlio aveva compiuto un anno ed era circondato da persone che gli volevano bene, che gli avevano portato regali e torte, persone il cui affetto non sarebbe mai venuto meno, non importa quante volte John avesse potuto sbagliare con lui. John sapeva che non sarebbe stato possibile non commettere neanche un errore, e che dovevano offrire a Oliver un sistema di supporto, persone a cui potesse rivolgersi qualora avesse avuto bisogno. Oliver era ricoperto d’affetto, non si sarebbe mai sentito solo, tutta quella gente l’avrebbe sempre osservato con occhio vigile. Era andato tutto così bene fino a quel punto, tanto bene quanto ci si poteva aspettare che andasse una festa con Sherlock e Mycroft nella stessa stanza. Si era cullato in un falso senso di sicurezza e non aveva davvero preso in considerazione l’idea che Harry avrebbe… che lei davvero avrebbe…

John andò alla finestra, chiuse gli occhi e poggiò la fronte contro il vetro. Era freddissimo, l’aria fuori era gelida.

Sherlock non bussò, e J0hn non era del tutto sicuro di essersi aspettato che lo facesse. Sentì la porta aprirsi e chiudersi, poi la voce di Sherlock: “Hanno preparato le tre torte, ciascuna con una candelina.”

John ripensò a quando Sherlock l’aveva rassicurato sulle sue abilità culinarie. “Tu sapevi. Sapevi che era in ritardo perché era da qualche parte a ubriacarsi.”

Momento di silenzio. “Le hai parlato?”

“No, certo che no” sbottò John. “Credi davvero che risponderebbe al telefono vedendo che sono io a chiamare e sapendo di non poter… Lascia stare.” John si allontanò dalla finestra. “Lascia stare. È il compleanno di Oliver. Non le permetterò di rovinarlo.” John si avvicinò a Sherlock, in piedi presso la porta con aria incerta.

“John.”

Questi scosse il capo. “Non ora, va bene?” disse, secco. “Il primo compleanno viene una sola volta. Voglio guardare nostro figlio in faccia quando gli canteremo ‘Tanti auguri a te’, voglio soffiare sulle sue candeline, voglio che della sua torta non resti che un impiastro dopo che ci avrà passato le mani. È questo che voglio. Va bene?”

Sherlock annuì, e John riaprì la porta.

***

Sherlock era su tutte le furie: John era infelice quando non avrebbe mai dovuto esserlo.

John aveva voluto quella festa per Oliver con tutto se stesso. A Sherlock non era mai davvero importato, era persino disposto ad ammettere che Oliver non avesse la benché minima idea di cosa fosse un compleanno. Tuttavia, visto che John aveva voluto organizzarla, Sherlock l’aveva assecondato, e se Harry non si fosse comportata da idiota sarebbe andato tutto bene. La condotta di Sherlock con Mycroft era stata impeccabile nonostante questi avesse fatto a Oliver un regalo orrendo, avevano scattato delle foto, a Oliver era piaciuto ogni momento… Sarebbe stata una giornata eccezionale, dannatamente eccezionale, se Harry non avesse fallito così clamorosamente.

John pensò che fosse necessario mangiare qualcos’altro oltre alla torta. Sherlock non era d’accordo, ma l’altro era irrequieto e non voleva sentire ragioni, quindi colse l’opportunità per uscire di casa e fare una passeggiata, il suo metodo preferito per elaborare qualunque pensiero lo tormentasse. Così, Sherlock lo lasciò fare. Si sdraiò sul pavimento mentre Oliver gli si arrampicava addosso, tirandosi dietro l’orsacchiotto e la carta da pacchi, e decise di lasciar sobbollire la rabbia a fuoco lento.

Oliver, che si arrampicato sulle montagne gemelle che erano le ginocchia di Sherlock, rivolse lo sguardo verso il teschio, posato sull’altra estremità della coperta, puntò il dito e chiese: “Per favore?”

Sherlock si chinò in avanti per prenderglielo e fu allora che suonò il campanello. Sherlock seppe immediatamente che si trattava di Harry. Era francamente sorpreso, non si era aspettato che si sarebbe presentata. Harry non veniva _mai_ a Baker Street in circostanze normali, e neppure, come si era visto quel giorno, quando vi era invitata.

Sherlock scorse con una rapida occhiata i vestiti di Oliver. Una tutina. Bene. Era pesante abbastanza da permettergli di stare al caldo se avvolto anche in una coperta. Sherlock si rialzò.

Oliver si era girato verso la porta al suono del campanello. Alzò lo sguardo verso Sherlock e scandì chiaramente: “Cliente.”

In un qualunque altro momento, Sherlock avrebbe tirato immediatamente fuori il diario dei progressi di Oliver per annotare quella nuova parola – e il fatto che fosse stata utilizzata nel contesto appropriato – ma si limitò a replicare, prendendo in braccio Oliver: “No, non è un cliente. È la tua problematica zia Harry”. Afferrò il cappotto uscendo dall’appartamento e lo usò per avvolgere Oliver, una specie di coperta improvvisata di lana color carbone da cui spuntava solo la sua testa. Si diresse poi al piano di sotto.

Aprì la porta proprio mentre Harry stava per andarsene. Lo guardò sorpresa, chiaramente ubriaca, inclinandosi leggermente verso sinistra. Capacità di equilibrio nulla, occhi iniettati di sangue, labbra screpolate. Sherlock raccolse tutti questi dati in un solo sguardo mentre si sistemava meglio addosso il fagottino costituito da Oliver e dal cappotto. Stette a fissarla torvo dalla soglia. Harry gli sorrise, un sorriso ampio e facilitato dall’alcool, con un’ombra di timore negli occhi, quasi pensasse di poter riuscire a farsi passare per sobria.

“Credevi che non ci fosse nessuno a casa?” chiese lui.

“N—No…” Harry si rimise dritta, barcollando un po’, e Sherlock poté vedere chiaramente il momento in cui lei decise che sarebbe stato opportuno passare all’attacco, allontanandosi così dalla consapevolezza di aver deluso il fratello, permettendole di scaricare interamente la colpa su qualcun altro. “Qual è il problema? John non vuole parlarmi?” disse.

“John non è in casa. È uscito a fare una passeggiata. Sei quasi riuscita a rovinare il compleanno di Oliver” sbottò Sherlock.

Harry invero assunse un’aria imbarazzata a quell’affermazione. “Io… Non volevo…” Inspirò profondamente. “È così difficile. Non hai la minima idea. È _così_ difficile.”

“Ce l’ho eccome, l’idea” tagliò corto Sherlock in tono acuto.

“Oh, perché hai fatto un qualche esperimento?” disse Harry amareggiata. “Ti viene così facile, essere tanto compiaciuto e giudicare tutti–”

“John era così emozionato oggi” la interruppe Sherlock. L’intera conversazione stava virando altrove rispetto a dove avrebbe dovuto: parlare di Harry e di Sherlock non importava, il punto era _John_. “Era _così_ emozionato. Non vedeva l’ora di festeggiare, di festeggiare Oliver e anche te. Mi sono impegnato così tanto per dargli tutto quel che poteva desiderare, l’unico pezzo del puzzle che non potevo controllare eri tu, e come hai potuto…”

“Sta’ zitto!” strillò Harry. “Ma non ti stanchi mai di crederti così dannatamente migliore di chiunque altro?”

“Abbiamo grandemente oltrepassato la misura, qui.” Era la voce di John, affilata come un rasoio, bassa e mortifera.

Sherlock lo guardò sorpreso. Come aveva fatto John a sorprenderli? Era stato così preso dalla discussione da distrarsi a quel punto? L’altro era lì in piedi davanti a lui con una borsa di cibo d’asporto in mano e uno sguardo truce puntato su Harry. Sherlock pregò di che John non lo guardasse mai a quel modo.

“Sherlock, non hai messo un berretto al piccolo” disse John in tono mite, senza togliere gli occhi di dosso a Harry.

Sherlock guardò Oliver, che stava osservando molto attentamente quanto accadeva. Era una giusta osservazione, ma non ne vedeva l’importanza al momento.

“John” disse Harry, girandosi verso di lui con aria supplichevole. L’alcool le rendeva difficile parlare e reggersi in piedi, pertanto, quando poggiò una mano con fare conciliante sul suo braccio, spingendo da parte la borsa della cena, John trasalì per la quantità aggiuntiva di peso cui veniva sottoposta la spalla con la ferita. “Devi capire… Dovevo bere un po’, per poter… Voglio dire, dovevo vedere lui… Devi capire… È così spaventoso e…”

Sherlock non sapeva se dire qualcosa in propria difesa o meno, ma non fu necessario, perché John scoppiò a ridere, una risata dura che fece rimangiare a Harry quel che stava per dire. “Vuoi scaricare la colpa su di lui? Fai sul serio? Ma se è stato proprio lui a convincermi a darti un’altra possibilità!” John scacciò via la mano della sorella e si allontanò da lei, diretto verso la porta.

“È solo che è così _snob_ e pensa di essere meglio di chiunque altro e…”

 John si bloccò con il piede sul primo gradino e si girò a guardarla. In un tono che tradiva pura incredulità, disse: “Non capisco come tu possa credere che lo amerei se davvero fosse così. Non so come tu ti sia potuta mettere in testa che lui farebbe… o che io… Non so più cosa fare, Harry. Non ne posso più. Getto la spugna. Penso di… averne abbastanza. Non credo di poter… io non… io… Sì.”

Stava per girarsi di nuovo, ma Harry disse, o meglio, lo supplicò: “ _John_.”

John si voltò parzialmente verso di lei e disse soltanto: “ _Harriet_.”

Sembrò che il colpo fosse andato a segno. In qualche modo, parve che qualcosa si fosse spezzato dentro di lei, e che si stesse accartocciando su se stessa. John si voltò definitivamente e, passando accanto a Sherlock, disse: “Se vuoi portarlo fuori al freddo, assicurati che la testa stia bene al caldo.”

Sherlock rivolse un’occhiata incerta a Harry prima di seguirlo dentro casa. John era già a metà della prima rampa di scale. Lo chiamò.

“Non ho voglia di parlarne, Sherlock” rispose l’altro senza fermarsi, scomparendo in salotto.

Sherlock guardò Oliver, che pareva del tutto sbalordito da quanto aveva visto. “No” disse in tono eloquente.

Sherlock non poteva che essere d’accordo con lui.

Non sapendo che altro fare, Sherlock seguì John dentro l’appartamento. L’altro stava mettendo in tavola la cena, e aveva già messo su l’acqua nel bollitore. Era chiaro che stava cercando di fare tutte le azioni più ordinarie che gli venivano in mente. Si girò, prese le posate e le poggiò sul tavolo. Si girò di nuovo e prese dalla credenza le tazze. Si girò un’altra volta ancora e rimise le posate nel cassetto. Poi disse, sottovoce: “Cazzo” e ritirò fuori le posate.

“Babbo” disse Oliver.

John mise le posate sul tavolo e li guardò per un istante. Poi si girò e, con un unico, fluido movimento prese Oliver in braccio, affondò il naso nei suoi riccioli e inspirò. Lo teneva così stretto che Sherlock si aspettò che Oliver protestasse, ma allo stesso tempo comprese perché non lo facesse.

“Ha detto una nuova parola” azzardò Sherlock, cercando di reinstaurare un’atmosfera di normalità.

John si voltò verso Sherlock con espressione interrogativa.

“Cliente” spiegò Sherlock.

“Tre sillabe” disse John, stampando un bacio sulla testa di Oliver. “L’hai annotato nel diario?”

“Non ancora.”

“Lo faccio io.” John uscì dalla cucina e, con Oliver ancora comodamente seduto in braccio, andò in salotto.

Sherlock lo seguì, desiderando di non sentirsi così tanto come un pesce fuor d’acqua. Odiava non sapere come agire. Avrebbe voluto non essersi lasciato trascinare dalla rabbia giù dalle scale per parlare con Harry. Avrebbe semplicemente dovuto lasciare che se ne andasse e risparmiare a John tutta quella scenata.

Guardò John rimuovere il diario dallo scaffale e aprirlo, e allora scoppiò: “Sei arrabbiato con me?”. Era la cosa più stupida ed egoista da dire, se ne accorse nel momento stesso in cui la diceva e avrebbe voluto rimangiarsela.

“Non sono arrabbiato con te” disse John rivolto al libro.

Sherlock decise di fidarsi e basta. Del resto, se avesse deciso di continuare la discussione, probabilmente avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose. Per quanto volesse rendere felice John, per un motivo o per l’altro finiva sempre per comportarsi da idiota e ottenere l’effetto contrario.

Rientrò in cucina, maledicendosi mentalmente con furia silenziosa, e iniziò a svuotare il cibo nei piatti, giusto per avere qualcosa da fare.

Dopo un po’, John lo seguì in cucina. “Sherlock”.

Questi continuò a distribuire meccanicamente il cibo nei piatti e alzò timorosamente lo sguardo su John.

“Ho tutto quel che potrei desiderare ed è stata una giornata bellissima.”

Quindi _aveva_ _sentito_ quella parte della conversazione. Sherlock aveva pensato di sì, a giudicare dal momento in cui li aveva interrotti, ma ora ne era assolutamente certo. Scoppiò in una risata priva di allegria. “Non è assolutamente vero.”

“Sì, invece. È stata una festa stupenda. Grazie per la pazienza che hai dimostrato.”

All’improvviso, Sherlock sbatté sul tavolo il cucchiaio che stava usando. “Smettila!”

“Che?”

“Smettila di cercare di farmi sentire meglio, di consolare _me_!”

“Stavo solo…”

“Tu vuoi che le cose rientrino nei binari del consueto, e il modo per te più veloce di farlo è di prenderti cura di qualcuno. Sai che sono agitato, quindi sei venuto qui a prenderti cura di me, ma io sono di malumore perché _tu_ lo sei, quindi ora tu ed io siamo bloccati in una sorta di circolo vizioso. Pertanto, smettila di consolarmi. Se sei arrabbiato con me, ti prego di esserlo del tutto.”

“Non sono arrabbiato con te” insistette John.

“Ma sei arrabbiato.”

“Certo che sono _arrabbiato_ , Sherlock!” sbottò John, poi inspirò profondamente e guardò Oliver. “Quel che ho detto prima, lo intendevo per davvero” disse lentamente, in un tono così impregnato di tristezza che a Sherlock parve di sentirsi addirittura le vene pulsare per il desiderio di _rendere John felice_.

“Quale parte della conversazione?” chiese Sherlock alla disperata ricerca di indizi su cosa fare.

“Sono stanco, non ne posso più.” rispose John, tenendo lo sguardo fisso su Oliver.

John era stanco! Fantastico! Aveva un’aria stanza! Sherlock poteva aiutare in questo! “Posso badare io a lui per il resto della notte” propose entusiasta, tendendo le braccia verso Oliver. “Sai che io e Ollie siamo esperti nel tenerci compagnia per notti intere.”

John lo guardò con un’espressione che Sherlock non poté decifrare, ma non sembrava presagire nulla di male.

“Almeno puoi riposare” spiegò Sherlock, visto che John non si muoveva.

“Sì” disse John alla fine. “Ok. Tanto non avevo fame.” Si chinò su Oliver e gli diede un bacio sulla fronte. “Buon compleanno, piccoletto” disse, poi diede anche a Sherlock un bacio sulla guancia e uscì dalla stanza.

Sherlock controllò che tutti i cancelletti di sicurezza alla porte fossero a posto, poi posò Oliver sul pavimento perché potesse girare libero mentre lui suonava al violino un’intera selezione dei pezzi preferiti di John. Una volta terminato, Oliver sbadigliava e ciondolava, assonnato, addosso al suo orsacchiotto. Sherlock lo prese in braccio, lo portò di sopra e gli lesse il post del blog di John sul caso della signora in rosa finché il bimbo non si addormentò.

Sherlock ridiscese quindi di sotto, domandandosi cosa fare. Aveva sperato che Oliver resistesse un po’ di più, per poterlo distrarre un altro po’, ma bisognava ammettere che era stata una giornata lunga per lui. Era stata per tutti una giornata insopportabilmente lunga.

Sherlock guardò la porta chiusa della loro camera e decise che a John non sarebbe dispiaciuto averlo lì con lui durante la notte in caso si fosse svegliato. Sherlock sapeva che John preferiva averlo accanto.

Sherlock entrò nella stanza e si arrampicò sul letto accanto a John il più cautamente possibile.

“Non sono per niente dell’umore, _davvero_ ” mormorò John.

Sherlock, sorpreso, osservò la sua sagoma nell’oscurità. “Non è per questo che… Ho pensato che forse potessi volermi qui a letto con te. Voglio dire, normalmente ti piace che stia a letto con te. Hai detto che tu…”. Poi si interruppe, visto che gli sembrava di non aver sparato altro che cretinate.

Ci fu un momento di silenzio, poi John disse: “Sì. Sì, mi piace averti qui con me. Scusa. Sì.”

Sherlock si stese sul letto con attenzione, assicurandosi di non stargli troppo addosso. Tuttavia, John iniziò a spostarsi finché non si trovarono completamente appoggiati l’uno all’altro. Sherlock lo prese come un invito a stendere un braccio sul petto di John.

Questi incrociò le dita tra le sue e disse: “Grazie per aver suonato il violino per me, è stato magnifico.”

“Non avrei voluto tenerti sveglio” disse Sherlock in tono smorzato, il viso affondato tra i suoi capelli. “L’intento era di aiutarti a dormire, come una ninna nanna.”

John rise nello stesso duro, freddo modo che aveva usato con Harry. “Divertente da parte tua, pensare che avrei potuto dormire.”

“Hai detto che non ne potevi più” replicò Sherlock in tono leggermente ferito.

“Non intendevo _letteralmente_ , Sherlock.”

“Oh” disse Sherlock, accorgendosene solo in quel momento. Messa così, la cosa lo faceva sentire un idiota.

John prese la mano di Sherlock nella propria, se la portò alle labbra e le premette sul suo palmo.

Poi disse in tono incerto: “Sherlock. Io ti amo. Ma se mai facessi una cosa del genere a me… a noi… se mai capitasse…”

Sherlock pensò ai vari tipi di dipendenza. Pensò a quanto si potesse essere sicuri di riuscire a gestirle, controllarle, per poi perdersi le cose più importanti della vita perché, in realtà, erano loro a controllare te. Per quanto detestasse ammetterlo, Sherlock aveva esperienza in quel campo. Premette il viso contro i capelli di John e pensò alle sue attuali dipendenze, al modo in cui John gli sorrideva, al suono che Oliver ogni tanto faceva quando lo guardava, e concluse che, se c’erano delle dipendenze da cui non sarebbe mai riuscito a liberarsi, e che, se l’avesse fatto, ne avrebbe sofferto irreparabilmente, erano quelle. Sherlock poteva gestire la continua astinenza da sostanze stupefacenti fintantoché John Watson era con lui a Baker Street e il bambino era nella sua stanzetta.

“Lo so” rispose Sherlock, stringendo John un po’ più forte. “Lo so.”


	34. Chapter 34

John si svegliò sentendo Oliver piangere dal monitor. Sherlock era ancora a letto, accoccolato protettivamente addosso a lui. Si vedeva bene che non aveva dormito; la sua voce era infatti sveglissima quando disse “Faccio io”, per poi saltare giù dal letto e uscire dalla stanza. John richiuse gli occhi e girò la faccia contro il cuscino, pensando di essere, da molti punti di vista, l’uomo più fortunato che conoscesse. Aveva fatto della sua vita un enorme disastro, in passato era stato un uomo a pezzi e privo di prospettive, mentre ora aveva per figlio il bambino più intelligente della terra e per marito un genio che adoperava tutte le sue non trascurabili capacità intellettive solo per renderlo felice. Era davvero fortunatissimo, per cui era sciocco crogiolarsi nell’autocommiserazione per colpa di Harry. Non le avrebbe permesso di rovinare tutto.

John si alzò con immenso sforzo dal letto e uscì dalla stanza. Sentiva Oliver dire a Sherlock: “No. No. No”, ponendo piccole pause tra un “no” e l’altro. Scelta del guardaroba del giorno, dunque, pensò John andando a farsi una doccia che sperava scacciasse via il malumore.

Quel che veramente scacciò via il malessere fu vedere Oliver gattonare verso di lui non appena aprì la porta del bagno: lo prese in braccio, se lo avvicinò al viso e mormorò: “Buongiorno, piccolo. Ma che bel completino che hai scelto. Sei molto elegante!”

Oliver fece un risolino, soddisfatto nella sua vanità, e John entrò in salotto, dove vide che Sherlock aveva allineato sul tavolo praticamente tutte le tazze in loro possesso.

“Stai facendo il tè?” chiese John inarcando un sopracciglio. Non era sicuro del perché Sherlock avesse bisogno di ogni singola tazza della casa per fare il tè. Forse riteneva necessario farlo su vasta scala.

“No”, rispose Sherlock, come se non avesse idea del perché John potesse fare una simile domanda.

“D’accordo” disse John. “Beh, posso prendere in prestito qualche tazza per farcene un po’? Cosa te ne fai, esattamente, di tutte queste tazze?”

“Si tratta di un esperimento.”

Quella era la spiegazione di Sherlock per tutto. Oliver si divincolava tra le sue braccia, quindi John lo posò a terra e replicò: “Va bene, ma che genere di esperimento.”

“Pulizia” rispose Sherlock in tono assente.

“No” disse John. “Assolutamente no. Non ti permettere di criticare il modo in cui pulisco le tazze, visto che sono l’unico in questa casa che si degni di farlo.”

Sherlock alzò lo sguardo su di lui, per poi dire: “Certo. Sì” e sedersi con fare docile sulla poltrona.

Questa arrendevolezza poteva significare solo che Sherlock intendeva continuare a vezzeggiarlo e assecondarlo, come il giorno prima, il che, improvvisamente, a John diede fastidio. Voleva che Sherlock facesse il difficile, anzi, che fosse _impossibile_ da trattare, come suo solito, che insistesse con l’esperimento o ignorasse le sue richieste, o qualcosa del genere.

Certo, sapeva che era irragionevole criticare Sherlock per essere stato carino con lui, quindi John inspirò profondamente, contò fino a dieci ed entrò in cucina a mettere su il tè.

“Yuhuu!” Chiamò la signora Hudson dalle scale. “Ragazzi, siete presentabili?”

Li aveva beccati a baciarsi seminudi sul divano, non c’era speranza che riuscissero a farglielo dimenticare, pensò John prima di rispondere: “Sì!”

Oliver gattonò fuori dal salotto e si diresse verso le scale, alzandosi in piedi vicino al cancelletto.

“Mamamama” disse contento alla signora Hudson a mo’ di saluto vedendola salire le scale verso di lui.

John lo prese in braccio e spostò il cancelletto per permettere alla donna di passare.

“Molto carino da parte tua, Oliver, ma non sono la tua mamma” gli disse la signora Hudson, stampandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

“Mamamama” cinguettò Oliver, imperterrito.

“È stata una bellissima festa ieri, John” disse lei rimettendo a posto il cancelletto.

“Grazie, signora Hudson. Stavo facendo il tè, gradisce una tazza?”

“Oh, grazie caro, ma no.” La signora Hudson entrò con aria affaccendata nel salotto e John posò Oliver a terra, di modo che potesse seguirla in giro, entusiasta. “Cosa stai facendo, Sherlock, caro?”

“Suono” rispose Sherlock, mettendosi all’opera con il violino.

John si mise a fare il tè, ascoltando Sherlock suonare. La signora Hudson chiacchierava con Oliver, e, quando John rientrò in salotto, li trovò seduti sul divano, intenti a sfogliare il libro sui bombi che lei gli aveva regalato il giorno prima.

John appoggiò la tazza di Sherlock vicino alla sua poltrona, senza interromperlo, per poi sedersi sulla propria, fissando la signora Hudson con aria d’attesa: non aveva infatti l’abitudine di passare da loro senza uno scopo preciso. Normalmente aveva un qualche succulento pettegolezzo che moriva dalla voglia di condividere con loro, o aveva bisogno di un po’ di zucchero o voleva far provare loro una leccornia appena sfornata. Qualche volta veniva di sopra, preoccupata, per sincerarsi che Sherlock stesse bene, e John all’improvviso temette che avesse sentito la litigata con Harry la notte precedente e fosse pertanto venuta ad assicurarsi che stesse bene.

Poi la signora Hudson disse: “Volevo fare quattro chiacchiere con voi a proposito del Natale.”

Natale, pensò John. Aveva montato l’albero ma, in realtà, non ci aveva pensato poi più di tanto. Si era concentrato sul compleanno di Oliver. Pensava che avrebbero aperto i regali la mattina, per poi passare pigramente il pomeriggio a mangiare gli avanzi del take-away ordinato la vigilia. Aveva pensato che avrebbero potuto invitare Harry, anche se ora non voleva nemmeno pensarci. Il Natale non era mai stato un grande evento al 221B di Baker Street, Sherlock se ne ricordava solo saltuariamente, e, nonostante ora ci fosse anche Oliver con loro, John non ci aveva pensato molto. Aveva supposto che comprare i regali fosse un’incombenza che spettava a lui.

Non gli restava che una settimana.

Come diavolo aveva potuto permettere che i giorni passassero così in fretta senza far nulla?

“Io andrò da mia sorella, come sempre” proseguì la signora Hudson, aiutando Oliver a girare una pagina del libro. “Non so quali siano i vostri programmi, ma volevo farvi sapere che ha esteso l’invito anche a voi, sareste i benvenuti.”

Sherlock continuò a suonare, apparentemente senza aver sentito una parola.

John ci pensò su, poi le rispose: “È molto gentile da parte vostra, ma penso che ci limiteremo a una tranquilla vacanza in casa. Il suo primo Natale, sa, e tutto il resto.”

“Certo” disse lei. “Certo. Volevo solo che sapeste che avete un’alternativa.”

“Grazie mille.”

“Vi lascio al vostro concerto, allora” disse la signora Hudson, restituendo il libro a Oliver.

“Mamamama no” annunciò Oliver, indicando uno dei bombi.

“È un’ape, Ollie” disse Sherlock, senza interrompere l’esecuzione.

Oliver assunse un’espressione seria mentre considerava attentamente quell’affermazione.

John si alzò per spostare di nuovo il cancelletto e permettere alla donna di uscire, poi rientrò in salotto e disse: “Non abbiamo parlato del Natale.”

“Cosa c’è da dire al riguardo?” chiese Sherlock.

“I nostri programmi. Non vuoi andare dalla sorella della signora Hudson, vero?”

Sherlock gli scoccò un’occhiataccia.

“Ok” disse John. “Domanda stupida.”

“Non è il suo primo Natale, sai” disse Sherlock, terminando l’esecuzione con una fioritura e posando il violino.

“Cosa?”

“Hai detto alla signora Hudson che è il primo Natale di Oliver, ma non è vero. È nato prima dello scorso Natale.”

“Non aveva che una settimana lo scorso Natale ed era in una qualche clinica, ospedale o istituto dove a nessuno importava niente di lui e, probabilmente, nessuno gli ha comprato un regalo o gli ha fatto gli auguri di buon Natale. Pertanto, l’anno scorso non conta” precisò John tagliente. Sapeva che Sherlock non concepiva l’idea che un determinato giorno potesse essere diverso o speciale rispetto agli altri, ma a John si stringeva un po’ il cuore pensando a Oliver solo e privo d’affetto _il giorno di Natale_. Secondo John, il Natale _esisteva_ per i bambini, era una festa soprattutto per _loro_.

Dopo qualche istante, Sherlock annuì e riprese a suonare.

“Accidenti, ero così preso dall’organizzazione del compleanno da essermi completamente dimenticato delle compere di Natale” sospirò John.

“Non sentirti obbligato a prendermi un regalo, John” disse Sherlock in tono languido.

Poco mancò che John scoppiasse a ridere. Era proprio da Sherlock pensare che tutto girasse intorno a lui. “Non per te. Ma dovremmo prendere qualcosa per Lestrade, Molly e tuo fratello. Tutte le persone che ci hanno aiutato. Anche la signora Hudson, ovviamente. Cavolo, devo filare di corsa a fare spese.” Come aveva fatto a dimenticarsi di tutto questo?

“No no no bo” disse Oliver. John non sapeva se si stesse rivolgendo a lui o meno.

Sherlock si interruppe di nuovo. “Vuoi comprare dei regali per Oliver?”

“Certo che sì. È Natale, no?”

“Oddio, gli dirai che li ha portati Babbo Natale?”

“Beh…” John scoccò un rapido sguardo a Oliver, che tamburellava violentemente con le dita l’ape sulla pagina. “Non credo che importi molto quest’anno.”

“Sarebbe dirgli una bugia, sai. Perché Babbo Natale non esiste.”

Sherlock lo disse in tono quasi cattivo. John lo guardò, confuso. “Va bene” disse. “Lo so che Babbo Natale non esiste.”

“Penso che sia una scemenza” sentenziò Sherlock risoluto. “Noi gli vogliamo bene, pertanto saremo noi a fargli i regali. Perché fingere che vengano da un uomo corpulento con un gusto nel vestire assai discutibile e una tendenza alla violazione di domicilio?”

John fece un sorrisetto. “Avrei pensato che la sua propensione al crimine te l’avrebbe reso simpatico.”

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo e riprese a suonare, per poi bruscamente interrompersi di nuovo. “A meno che tu non ci tenga particolarmente.”

“Che tenga particolarmente a cosa?”

“A travestirti da Babbo Natale.”

“Sherlock, non preoccuparti. Capisco le tue ragioni sul non mentirgli e non ho bisogno di una scusa per viziarlo con una vagonata di regali di cui decisamente non ha bisogno.”

“ _Viziarlo_? Fargli dei regali non vuol dire ‘viziarlo’. Guardalo, sta benissimo così, non è per niente viziato.”

Cogliendo l’imbeccata, Oliver alzò lo sguardo dal libro sui bombi e sentenziò: “No.”

“Viziato” borbottò Sherlock incredulo, riprendendo a suonare.

Proprio in quel momento sentirono dei passi sulle scale. Pensando che fosse la signora Hudson, John si alzò per aiutarla con il cancelletto, ma per quando arrivò alla porta Mycroft l’aveva già facilmente scavalcato.

“Oh” disse. “Ciao.”

“Ciao” rispose Mycroft in tono amabile, seguendo John in salotto.

Sherlock smise bruscamente di suonare, fissando Mycroft accigliato.

Oliver guardò il nuovo arrivato, lo indicò col dito e disse, contento: “Cliente!”

John quasi scoppiò a ridere. Sherlock non provò nemmeno a trattenersi, dando libero sfogo all’ilarità.

Mycroft spostò lo sguardo da Oliver, che aveva iniziato a ridere insieme a Sherlock, a John. “Perché pensa che io sia un cliente?”

“Non è niente di personale, sono sicuro che sia convinto che il mondo sia diviso in me e Sherlock da una parte e i clienti dall’altra.”

“Beh, sono suo _zio_ ” disse Mycroft in tono lievemente piccato, sedendosi con cautela sul divano accanto a Oliver.

Oliver lo guardò con occhi carichi di divertita sherlockiana malizia; John era certo che Oliver sapesse esattamente in che modo aveva offeso Mycroft e ne fosse assai compiaciuto.

“Che ci fai qui?” chiese Sherlock una volta smesso di ridere e ripresa l’espressione accigliata. “Ci siamo visti non più tardi di ieri. Due giorni di fila non sono un po’ troppo?”

“Mi sono accorto di non avervi parlato del Natale. Ieri, con tutti gli altri ospiti, non mi sembrava il momento più opportuno.”

“Esistono i _cellulari_ ,” osservò Sherlock caustico. “Ne abbiamo uno ciascuno.”

“Hai ignorato i miei sms tutta la mattina.”

Sherlock tacque un attimo, ammettendo così che era vero. “Avresti dovuto scrivere a John.”

“È quel che ho fatto” rispose Mycroft.

“Ho spento il telefono” disse John, che non voleva correre il rischio che Harry cercasse di mettersi in contatto con lui.

“Ora che abbiamo chiarito in che condizioni si trovino i vostri cellulari, passiamo al Natale. Pensavo di invitarvi tutti e tre a cena. Ci sarà dell’oca.”

Oca, pensò John. Come nella migliore tradizione inglese, Mycroft avrebbe mangiato dell’oca per Natale. Ovvio. E pensare che John aveva in mente di accontentarsi degli avanzi del take away.

“Non abbiamo intenzione di muoverci a Natale” disse Sherlock in tono sprezzante. “È il primo Natale di Oliver. Resteremo qui e lo ricopriremo di regali.”

“Ti travestirai da Babbo Natale?” Mycroft inarcò le sopracciglia. “Pensavo che odiassi Babbo Natale.”

C’era qualcosa nel tono di Mycroft che fece scattare in John la curiosità. Guardò Sherlock, che parve a disagio per qualche secondo per poi scacciare via l’argomento. John pensò che, forse, c’era dell’altro oltre al fastidio di Sherlock per sciocche storielle di fantasia. Quel che era certo era che Sherlock sembrava particolarmente sensibile sull’argomento, mentre John si era aspettato da lui nient’altro che sdegno.

“Non vogliamo travestirci da Babbo Natale” ribatté Sherlock in tono bellicoso. “Si possono fare regali anche senza travestirsi da Babbo Natale.”

“ _Va bene_ ” disse Mycroft con quell’espressione esasperata che spesso esibiva quando parlava con Sherlock (non che John lo biasimasse). “Volevo solo estendere l’invito.” Mycroft si alzò, fece una pausa e si voltò di nuovo verso Sherlock. “So che non abbiamo mai festeggiato un Natale tradizionale insieme”  esordì nuovamente Mycroft in tono impacciato.

“Perché non è che una cerimoniosa convenienza sociale” fece presente Sherlock.

Mycroft tacque un attimo, poi disse: “Sì. Certo.” Guardò John e, con un “John” a mo’ di saluto lasciò la stanza.

Oh, diamine, pensò John. Aveva _davvero_ sperato in un tranquillo, informale Natale.

Attese finché non sentì chiudersi la porta che dava sulla strada, poi disse a Sherlock, che aveva ripreso a suonare: “Forse dovremmo andare.”

“Oh, piantala. Non vedi che sta giocando sui tuoi sentimenti? Davvero non gliene importa niente se passiamo il Natale insieme o meno.”

“Con chi lo passerà, se non noi?”

“Dammi retta, John, non gliene importa niente del Natale. Quel che gli interessa è esercitare la sua autorità su di noi e farci andare a casa sua.”

“Dove siederà tutto solo, a Natale, con la sua oca.”

“Non dipingere la scena con quei toni patetici. Beh, lui _è_ patetico. Ma non più del solito solo perché è un giorno speciale sul calendario.”

“Non lo so” disse John osservando Oliver, che si stava chiaramente accingendo a rotolare giù dal divano, l’ennesimo dei suoi Esperimenti per Testare i Riflessi del Babbo. John lo afferrò al volo, lo posò a terra e disse: “Magari uno di noi dovrebbe passare il Natale con un parente stretto. Per il bene di Oliver.”

Sherlock smise di suonare. Si diede un colpetto in testa con l’archetto, poi sollevò lo sguardo su John. Questi intuì che si stava domandando se tirare fuori l’argomento Harry o meno.

“Preferisco non parlarne” disse John scavalcando Oliver. “Ho solo lo strano presentimento che tra una settimana non mi sarà tornata la voglia di parlarle, e il Natale è una festa per le famiglie. Non vorrei che dessimo a Oliver l’esempio di non rivolgere la parola ai parenti il giorno di Natale.”

“Neanche cinque minuti fa hai detto alla signora Hudson che volevi una giornata tranquilla in casa. Ora mi dici che vuoi andare da Mycroft, nella sua mastodontica casa, a mangiare dell’ _oca_?!”

“Non è che abbia voglia di andare. Penso solo che _dovremmo_.”

“Per quale motivo logico?” chiese Sherlock.

“Perché neanche tu vuoi che cresca solo” replicò John. Sapeva che era un colpo basso, ma era la verità. Per il momento avevano fatto un buon lavoro, avevano assicurato a Oliver una grande famiglia allargata che lo faceva sentire amato. John credeva che sarebbe stato davvero crudele da parte sua godersi la sua famigliola lasciando Mycroft solo il giorno di Natale. Mycroft, che si era chiaramente imposto un grande sforzo per estendere quell’invito. Mycroft, che palesemente, checché ne volesse pensare Sherlock, voleva bene sia al fratello che al nipote e desiderava fare parte delle loro vite. Mycroft, che, agli occhi di John, non aveva mai fatto nulla per meritare di venirne escluso.

Sherlock rimase un momento in silenzio, il che, John lo sapeva, equivaleva a dargli ragione. “Che vita grama avrebbe, però, se il suo vivere in compagnia o in solitudine dipendessero unicamente da _Mycroft_.”

John lo guardò e si domandò se chiedere quale fosse il problema con Babbo Natale, era evidente che ce ne fosse uno, ma Sherlock riprese a suonare e John decise di lasciar perdere per il momento. Scoccò un’occhiata a Oliver, che era tutto preso a tirare la coda del cavallo a dondolo, e pensò al suo cellulare di sopra in camera, a Mycroft il giorno di Natale, a Harry ubriaca, a cosa stesse facendo in quel momento, se stava bene, se per caso lui dovesse…

John si girò di colpò verso Sherlock e annunciò: “Vado a comprare i regali di Natale.”

Sherlock smise di suonare, abbassò il violino e lo guardò con aria serissima. Non chiese perché. Era lampante che sapesse esattamente perché John sentisse il bisogno impellente di uscire di casa. “Vuoi che ti accompagni?” disse.

Sherlock Holmes che si offriva di accompagnarlo a _comprare i regali di Natale_. Era stupido, ma John pensò che quel semplice fatto sarebbe bastato a farlo scoppiare a piangere.  Era un chiaro segno di quanto fragile fosse il suo stato emotivo e di quanto necessitasse di farsi distrarre dalla folla scatenata e da frustranti scelte di regalo.

“No” disse, chinandosi rapidamente su Sherlock per un veloce, intenso bacio.

“Oh” disse Sherlock, un po’ stordito, quando John si ritrasse.

“Ma grazie per l’offerta” disse John, dandogli un altro bacio.

“No” osservò Oliver dal pavimento.

John si ritrasse nuovamente. “Penso che porterò Ollie con me.”

“Non è necessario, sono perfettamente in grado di tenerlo d’occhio.”

“Questo lo so. Lo so. Io…” Sentiva di voler portare il piccolo con sé, anche se non sapeva come dirlo senza sembrare troppo bisognoso di attenzioni. “Si divertirà a vedere tutta la gente in giro. Sai che gli piace.”

“Sì, perché è troppo piccolo per essersi già stancato di quanto siano noiose le persone.”

“Detto da colui che muore di noia ogniqualvolta ce ne andiamo fuori città.”

“Portalo con te” disse Sherlock, cambiando argomento. “Sicuro che non vuoi che ti accompagni?”

“Vorresti venire?”

Sherlock lo guardò, chiaramente incerto se mentire, visto che sentiva di doversi offrire per il bene di John, o dire la verità, dato che non aveva la minima intenzione di uscire a comprare i regali.

“No. Staremo benissimo noi due” lo rassicurò John. “Mi aiuterà a scegliere il miglior regalo per Molly, gli piacerà.”

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo e tornò al suo violino.


	35. Chapter 35

Due ore più tardi, John aveva notevolmente sfoltito la sua lista di regali di Natale ed era riuscito a comprarne una quantità assurda per Oliver, che aveva passato la maggior parte del tempo a non curarsi di quel che faceva suo padre, mantenendo almeno intatta la sorpresa legata ai doni di Natale. Preferiva rivolgere i propri intelligenti gorgoglii a chiunque gli passasse davanti, e, come sempre, tutti sorridevano prima a lui e poi a John, che si sentì tranquillizzare dalla familiarità di quel ruolo. Questo era suo figlio, che si fidava di lui e gli voleva bene, e John pensò che quel giro di shopping da solo con lui fosse esattamente quel che gli ci voleva per fargli riscoprire chi era e la sua vita. Era ancora triste per Harry, ma sentiva di aver riguadagnato quella sensazione di contentezza che aveva prima che la sorella avesse avuto quella ricaduta.

Pertanto, si fermò e si spostò davanti al passeggino, prese Oliver tra le braccia e lo sollevò per fargli qualche coccola. Oliver accondiscese dicendo solamente “Babbo”, accomodandosi contro la sua spalla, come se percepisse che John ne aveva bisogno.

“Sei stato un favoloso compagno di compere” lo informò John. “Torniamo a casa da papà adesso?” Girò il capo verso Oliver e si accorse che il piccolo non gli stava prestando attenzione, fissando invece, affascinato, un qualcosa alle spalle di John.

John si girò. Era una casetta di Babbo Natale.

John si spostò e Oliver continuò a fissarla, girando la testa per assicurarsi di tenerla bene in vista. John riprese a spingere il passeggino con la montagna di regali e avvicinò Oliver alla casetta, godendosi per qualche istante la visione del piccolo che la osservava, pieno di meraviglia. Guardava i bambini arrampicarsi sulle ginocchia di Babbo Natale, poi fece qualcosa che John non si aspettava: puntò il dito verso di loro, guardò John e disse: “Per favore?”.

Era del tutto ridicolo, aveva solo un anno e non poteva davvero sapere di volersi sedere sulle ginocchia di Babbo Natale, ma sapeva riconoscere quando voleva un giocattolo, e che dire “Per favore?” gliel’avrebbe assicurato. Quindi, magari, _voleva_ andare a sedersi sulle ginocchia di Babbo Natale.

John lo guardò incredulo. “Vuoi andare da Babbo Natale?”

Oliver distolse lo sguardo da Babbo Natale solo per indirizzare a John la sua occhiata brevettata _Sono-così-infelice_ , che faceva fare al padre tutto quel che voleva. Poi, aggiunse di nuovo un “Per favore?”

“D’accordo” disse John, rigirandosi verso Babbo Natale. Sherlock non voleva _travestirsi_ da Babbo Natale, ma questo non voleva dire che Oliver non vi potesse dare un’occhiata. Non era come se John gli stesse mentendo: _c’era_ un Babbo Natale nella casetta. E, in verità, John avrebbe dovuto prevedere che Oliver ne sarebbe rimasto affascinato. Oliver era curioso di _tutto_ e non aveva mai visto una casetta di Babbo Natale, quindi se lo sarebbe dovuto aspettare.

John portò il bimbo più vicino, per fargli dare un’occhiata, e si misero in coda. Oliver era affascinato da tutta quella situazione e guardava gli altri bambini, i visi accesi di meraviglia. Quando furono i primi della fila John disse, fermo: “Non vogliamo fare una foto, vuole soltanto dare un’occhiata più da vicino a Babbo Natale.”

L’adolescente annoiata che si occupava della gestione masticò rumorosamente la sua gomma e disse: “Si paga comunque.”

“D’accordo” acconsentì John impaziente, cacciandole in mano il denaro, visto che, in quel momento, Oliver si dimenava con forza, ansioso di vedere Babbo Natale. Poi, portò Oliver da lui.

“Ho ho ho” esclamò Babbo Natale con voce fragorosa, sorridendo a Oliver. Era davvero un Babbo Natale ben fatto, con gli occhi luccicanti e tutto il resto. Oliver, in braccio a John, si era immobilizzato e lo fissava con occhi spalancati. “Ma chi abbiamo qui?”

“Si chiama Oliver” disse John, passandogli Oliver con un gesto affabile.

Oliver, però, si mise a strillare a squarciagola, come se John lo avesse mandato alla tortura, come se non l’avesse pregato fino a un momento prima di portarlo da Babbo Natale.

Questi cercava di tranquillizzarlo, ma John se lo riprese in fretta e furia e lo strinse a sé mentre singhiozzava disperato, aggiungendo un frettoloso “Mi dispiace, mi scusi”.

“Tutti i più piccoli sono spaventati all’inizio” disse Babbo Natale, visibilmente per nulla sconcertato dal comportamento di Oliver. “Si calmerà presto.”

“No” disse John “Va bene così. Andrà tutto bene. Grazie comunque. Arrivederci.” Si allontanò in fretta, spingendo il passeggino e cercando di consolare un Oliver incredibilmente infelice. “Shh” mormorò. “Shh. Ci sono io. Pensavo che volessi andare a vederlo. Ma ora capisco che volevi solo _vederlo_ , non che ti prendesse in braccio. Ho capito. Mi spiace di aver capito male. Mi dispiace, davvero.”

Oliver smise lentamente di singhiozzare, tirando su col naso e aggrappandosi forte a John con aria tristissima.

John si sentiva da schifo, Oliver era sembrato così incuriosito e interessato a Babbo Natale e John, senza volere, aveva rovinato tutto. Gli stampò un bacio sul capo e ripeté “Mi spiace. Mi spiace, piccolo. Stai meglio ora?”

“Babbo” disse Oliver ansimando, premendo il viso umido di lacrime contro il collo di John.

John gli diede un altro bacio e cercò di non sentirsi come un completo fallimento, ma invano. Aveva una sorella alcolizzata che non poteva salvare e un figlio che si era fidato di lui e che aveva messo in mano ad un perfetto sconosciuto, terrorizzandolo. Se la vita di John Watson si fosse dovuta giudicare in base a quel giorno, sarebbe risultata uno spettacolare disastro.

John riportò Oliver a casa e cercò di non trascinarsi su per le scale, perché altrimenti Sherlock avrebbe immediatamente intuito come fosse andata l’uscita. Come se Sherlock non riuscisse sempre a capire tutto e subito, malgrado i sorrisi che John si sforzava di stamparsi in faccia. Non appena entrò in soggiorno, Sherlock chiese: “Cos’è successo? Cosa c’è che non va?”

“Niente” rispose John, passandogli Oliver. Il bimbo si era ripreso e gli disse “papà” con un sorriso, ma Sherlock gli diede un’occhiata e chiese: “Perché ha pianto?”

John stava trasportando le borse in camera da letto e rispose: “Non era niente. Sta bene.” Il che era del tutto vero. Non era stata che una piccola sbavatura in una giornata altrimenti perfetta.

Ma allora perché sentiva una voglia irrefrenabile di infilarsi sotto le coperte e dormire per un milione di anni?

Non si permise di farlo, era un’idea stupida e insensata, ma si lasciò invece cadere sul letto, solo per un istante, per ricomporsi senza lo sguardo inquisitore di Sherlock puntato addosso.

L’immediata conseguenza di questo fu che l’altro entrò in camera e disse: “Non riesco a dedurlo e Oliver non me lo può dire, quindi dovrai farlo tu.”

John sospirò e chiuse gli occhi. “È stata una scemenza, Sherlock. Voleva vedere Babbo Natale, quindi l’ho portato a vederlo. Voleva solo _vederlo_.”

“Certo” disse Sherlock. “Babbo Natale è un’invenzione dall’aspetto ridicolissimo, è normale che volesse osservarlo da vicino.”

“Ho lasciato che Babbo Natale lo prendesse in braccio, avevo capito male cosa Oliver davvero volesse e l’ho reso infelice.”

Ci fu un momento di silenzio, poi: “Va tutto bene. È una cosetta. L’hai spaventato solamente perché non era quel che si aspettava. Inoltre, non aveva il suo teschio.”

John riaprì gli occhi e guardò Sherlock, che aveva in braccio Oliver, che lo fissava con aria incuriosita. “Non aveva il suo teschio?”

“Per questo si sentiva tanto solo. L’hai messo in braccio a Babbo Natale senza alcuna compagnia. Se avesse con sé il suo teschio, si sarebbe sentito meglio.”

John osservò Sherlock e si domandò se sapesse una cosa del genere per l’aver passato anni della sua vita aggrappandosi a quel teschio come ad una coperta di Linus. O forse c’era stata una coperta vera e propria? E, comunque, da quanto Sherlock possedeva quel teschio? John dubitava che risalisse all’infanzia, sembrava esattamente il genere di oggetto “strano” che i suoi genitori avrebbero disapprovato.

“Forza” disse Sherlock uscendo dalla stanza. “Ci ritorniamo, stavolta con il suo teschio. Vedrai.”

“Sherlock” John si risiedette, sentendosi più esausto che mai. “Non c’è bisogno…”

“E invece sì.” Sherlock, con il teschio in mano e il cappotto appoggiato sul braccio libero, rientrò nella stanza. “Se vuole dare un’occhiata più da vicino a Babbo Natale, è esattamente questo che faremo.”

“Tu non volevi neanche travestirti da Babbo Natale qui in casa!” osservò John.

“Non ha niente a che vedere con questo. Qui si tratta della sua curiosità e non sarò io a scoraggiarla. Andiamo.” Sherlock fece un cenno impaziente col capo in direzione della porta.

“Portalo tu, se vuoi” disse John. “Io…”

“No. Ti sei divertito con quel giro di compere, lo capisco da quanto a lungo siete stati via e dal numero di borse che hai portato a casa. Ti ha fatto molto bene uscire un po’ di casa, ma questa sciocchezza di Babbo Natale sta pesando su di te più del necessario. Ora passerai tutto il tempo a girare per casa imbronciato e determinato a credere di deludere sempre e comunque le persone a cui vuoi bene, un’idiozia di proporzioni talmente epiche che non la degnerò della mia attenzione nemmeno per confutarla. Pertanto, mi limiterò a dire che non ti lascerò qui da solo col broncio. Andiamo.”

“Non avevo in programma di mettere il broncio” negò John, che aveva avuto in mente di fare precisamente quello. “Mi sarei fatto una tazza di tè.”

“Con contorno di broncio.”

“Guarda un po’ da che pulpito viene la predica!” ribatté John in tono bellicoso.

“Sì, appunto. In questo appartamento sono io l’unico che può permettersi di mettere il broncio, e non permetterò un simile atteggiamento da parte tua.”

John lo fissò. “Ma ti senti quando parli? Sei incredibile.”

“Sì” rispose Sherlock con semplicità.

John trasse un sospiro, si arrese e andò con Sherlock. Gli avrebbe richiesto più energia discutere e cercare di dissuaderlo di quanta credeva di avere. Oliver pareva eccitato all’idea di uscire con tutti e due stavolta e chiacchierò ininterrottamente con loro per tutto il tragitto verso i negozi, con Sherlock che punteggiava il suo discorso di “Davvero?”, “Sì”, “Lo so” o “Fantastico” a intervalli regolari.

“Cosa sta dicendo?” chiese John alla fine, divertito suo malgrado dall’apparente comprensione che Sherlock ostentava della conversazione.

“Mi sta raccontando la bella giornata che ha passato con te” rispose Sherlock mite.

“Piantala” disse John, ma pensò anche che aveva quasi sorriso al sentirlo e sapeva che Sherlock l’aveva visto.

Si misero in coda davanti alla casetta di Babbo Natale; Sherlock faceva osservazioni sprezzanti su tutti gli astanti e Oliver ascoltava attentamente facendo piccoli versi di approvazione, come a dire _Sì, sì, è quel che ho pensato anch’io di tutti loro l’ultima volta che sono stato qui in fila._

Babbo Natale non si ricordava di loro e John se ne risentì un poco; certo, centinaia di bambini passavano da lì, ma Oliver non era certamente un bambino facile da dimenticare. Tuttavia, Sherlock si limitò ad osservare: “Oliver, questo è Babbo Natale. È una figura mitica della modernità, derivata dalla mescolanza tra l’immaginario religioso cristiano e antichi riti pagani. Al giorno d’oggi, è assai in voga tra uomini anziani e sovrappeso indossare un costume di velluto rosso, guarnito di una scadente qualità di pelliccia finta, e fare finta di essere l’uomo che porta i regali il giorno di Natale, ma sappi che saremo io e il babbo a portarli.”

John si lanciò un’occhiata alle spalle, per assicurarsi che nessun bambino si fosse trovato abbastanza vicino da sentire la spiegazione; fortunatamente, a quanto pareva, erano al sicuro dall’ira di eventuali genitori. Il Babbo Natale lì presente, tuttavia, era di tutt’altro avviso, a giudicare dallo sguardo torvo e dagli insulti molto poco babbo-natalizi che pareva pronto a dire al sentirsi definire “anziano” e “sovrappeso”. Poi, Sherlock gli cacciò in braccio Oliver. Babbo Natale farfugliò, incerto, ma lo resse.

Oliver parve spaventarsi per un momento e tenne stretto il suo teschio, ma poi alzò lo sguardo su Babbo Natale. Sembrò farsi più interessato e i suoi tratti si atteggiarono a sherlockiana concentrazione. Se non avesse avuto stretto tra le mani il suo teschio, John si sarebbe quasi aspettato di vederlo alzarle davanti alle labbra.

“Ciao, piccolino!” gli disse Babbo Natale con voce fragorosa ed entusiasta.

L’espressione di Oliver si incupì, non come se stesse per piangere, ma come se disapprovasse quel che l’uomo stava facendo. Lanciò un’occhiata di sottecchi a Sherlock, come a dire _Ma guarda che razza di idiota!_

“Non gli parli a quel modo” sbraitò Sherlock. “Faccia quella cosa con l’ho-ho-ho.”

Babbo Natale gli rivolse uno sguardo truce. “Quella cosa con l’ho-ho-ho?”

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Non la tiri per le lunghe, sa esattamente a cosa mi riferisco. Proceda.”

“Ho ho ho” disse Babbo Natale, in tono rabbioso ma obbediente.

Era l’ho-ho-ho più piatto che John avesse mai sentito, ma Oliver ne sembrò deliziato e rise, togliendo una manina dal teschio per provare a tirare la barba di Babbo Natale.

“È vera” confermò Sherlock. “È un Babbo Natale di buona qualità.”

“Morto” disse Oliver a Babbo Natale in tono amabile.

“E che cosa vorresti per Natale?” gli chiese Babbo Natale.

“Niente” rispose Sherlock, riprendendo Oliver in braccio con disinvoltura. “Gli prenderemo noi qualunque cosa voglia.” Detto questo, Sherlock partì a passo di marcia, facendo svolazzare teatralmente il cappotto.

“Grazie mille” disse John al Babbo Natale, che pareva scioccato, per poi affrettarsi a raggiungere Sherlock.

“Eccoti” disse Sherlock quando John li ebbe raggiunti, passandogli Oliver.

“Mi spiace di non aver portato il teschio prima, piccolo” disse John a Oliver.

“Non rimproverarti per quello” osservò Sherlock in tono mite, continuando a camminare. “Sei di un umore che ti porta a colpevolizzarti troppo. Dovresti cancellarti dalla testa tutti i pensieri che hai formulato oggi.”

John afferrò il bavero del cappotto di Sherlock e tirò, così da farlo girare e baciarlo con passione. Sherlock emise un adorabile verso di sorpresa prima di rispondervi.

John si staccò da lui. “E di questo pensiero che ne dici?” chiese con voce roca.

Sherlock si leccò le labbra. “Questo puoi tenerlo.”

John sogghignò. “Grazie del permesso.”

“Potresti tenertelo per dopo, in effetti” suggerì Sherlock.

John ridacchiò e mollò la presa sul cappotto di Sherlock. “Vieni, Ollie. Voglio prendere per tutti noi una bella cioccolata calda, per far vedere che siamo la famiglia più fortunata di Londra.”

“Che sentimentale” commentò Sherlock.

“Sta’ zitto” disse John con affetto.

***

John si svegliò e si trovò Sherlock abbracciato a lui, con il naso premuto contro il suo collo. Il naso era ancora freddo, quindi era probabilmente appena venuto a letto, ma John non aveva intenzione di lamentarsi di un naso freddo premuto sulla sua pelle se quel naso apparteneva a Sherlock, visto che gli capitava raramente di svegliarsi con la combinazione dei raggi del sole e di Sherlock accoccolato addosso a lui, tranquillo e soddisfatto.

John sorrise e si stiracchiò un poco, mentre Sherlock si appoggiò ancor di più a lui.

“Buon Natale” mormorò Sherlock, stampandogli un bacio sulla clavicola.

Il sorriso di John si allargò e lui si girò un po’ in risposta ai baci, che stavano lentamente risalendogli il collo. “Buon Natale” rispose.

Sherlock gli diede una spintarella per girarlo completamente sulla schiena, mettendosi poi a cavalcioni su di lui.

“E tutto questo che vorrebbe dire?” chiese John, guardandolo divertito.

“Pigro sesso mattutino. Non ti piace l’idea? Ho tenuto Oliver sveglio fino a molto molto tardi, dovrebbe dormire per un sacco di tempo.”

“Il che significa che abbiamo più o meno venti minuti al massimo, vista la tua concezione di ‘un sacco di tempo’ per dormire.”

“E allora muoviamoci, no?”

“Non sembra preannunciarsi molto pigra come cosa.”

“Tu non dovrai fare altro che stare sdraiato lì. La parte ‘pigra’ è quella.”

“Mi sa che ho vissuto troppo a lungo con te, altrimenti non mi spiego come possa trovare romantico quel che hai appena detto” rifletté John.

Sherlock lo ignorò, inclinò la testa e procedette nel modo che a John piaceva di più, umido e un po’ caotico. E, sebbene John fosse convinto che non avessero molto tempo a disposizione, Sherlock se ne prese quanto voleva, facendo montare la tensione con inesorabile lentezza e calma, cosicché, quando venne, a John sembrò di sprofondare, con ogni comodità, e pensò che avrebbe voluto che ogni giorno potesse iniziare così.

Sherlock rotolò via da lui, John si stiracchiò, sorrise e disse: “Quindi il tuo regalo di Natale era il sesso?”

“Non del sesso qualsiasi. Del _pigro sesso mattutino_.”

“Mi hai regalato del sesso per Natale. Sei l’idiota più vanitoso del pianeta” disse John.

Sherlock fece spallucce, chiaramente poco colpito dalle accuse.

John rotolò sopra di lui e disse: “Ti amo.”

Sherlock sorrise raggiante. “È così che si dovrebbe passare il Natale.”

“Sì, con i migliori auguri di felici orgasmi natalizi.”

Sentirono Oliver piangere dal monitor e John diede un’occhiata.

“Vado io” si offrì. Rotolò via di dosso a Sherlock, cercò qualche indumento per rendersi presentabile e si tuffò in bagno prima di andare a prendere Oliver, che era in piedi nella culla e lo accolse con uno sguardo raggiante e un deliziato “Babbo”, sollevando le braccia.

“Buongiorno” gli disse John con un sorriso, cedendo all’impulso di ricoprirlo di baci finché non rise. “Sai che giorno è oggi?” gli chiese John per fare conversazione mentre gli cambiava il pannolino.

“Teschio” gli disse Oliver saggiamente.

John lo guardò sorpreso. “Certo, mi assicurerò di portare il tuo teschio di sotto con noi. Da quanto usi quella parola? È nuova, vero?”

“Teschio” disse Oliver, dandosi a un po’ di sano esibizionismo afferrandosi i piedi.

John se lo accomodò sul braccio, senza cambiargli il pigiama dato che non era sporco; del resto, John pensava che la mattina di Natale fosse da passarsi in pigiama. Uscendo dalla stanza afferrò il teschio dalla sedia a dondolo. “Oggi è Natale” disse a Oliver. “Ricordi che il papà ti ha raccontato di Babbo Natale? Beh, oggi è Natale.”

“Giorno in cui” disse Sherlock, lungo disteso sul divano, “decisamente Babbo Natale non è passato a trovarci.”

Oliver rivolse qualche versetto a Sherlock mentre John lo faceva oscillare sopra il suo petto. Sherlock gli diede un leggero bacio e disse: “Ci sta raccontando di quanto orribile sia stato Babbo Natale.”

“Ora sa dire ‘teschio’, lo sapevi?”

“Questa è nuova” disse Sherlock.

“Una parola per Natale” disse John, passando a Sherlock il diario di Oliver, di modo che potesse annotarvela, mentre andava in cucina a fare tè e toast per sé e Sherlock e un biberon per Oliver. Portò tutto in soggiorno e disse: “Apriamo i regali.”

“Regali dal babbo” annunciò Sherlock sedendosi sul pavimento con Oliver.

John aveva comprato ad Oliver una quantità spropositata di regali, che venne metodicamente aperta. Oliver sembrava interessarsi più alla carta che ai regali, ma a John la cosa non dava fastidio. Sembrava anche gradire particolarmente i puzzle di anatomia: li aprì e passò molto tempo ad osservare il cuore, anatomicamente curato in ogni dettaglio, le ossa della mano e i nervi che si intrecciavano lungo il midollo spinale.

“Diventerà un dottore” commentò Sherlock.

“Nah, gliene importa solo nella misura in cui serve a risolvere crimini” disse John, cercando di non arrossire per il compiacimento, visto che una parte di lui voleva tantissimo che Oliver desiderasse diventare un medico, che ci fosse una prova della propria influenza sul figlio. Sapeva che era un pensiero egoista da parte sua, ma non riusciva ad evitarselo. John prese il regalo successivo e poi si bloccò, sorpreso. “Questo è per Oliver da parte tua.”

“Gli ho preso anche io dei regali, John. Non te ne sei accorto solo perché tu gliene hai comprati una caterva.”

Era vero, ma la verità era che John l’aveva fatto solo perché aveva supposto che Sherlock avrebbe lasciato l’incombenza delle compere natalizie interamente a lui.

“Forza” disse Sherlock, “aprilo, è più un regalo per te che per Oliver.”

John gli lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo ma aprì il pacchetto, che si rivelò contenere molti maglioncini da bambino.

“Ho pensato che, di quando in quando, mettergli addosso un orribile maglione non possa fargli male” disse Sherlock.

John rise. “Quanto sei ridicolo!”

“Mi sono assicurato che i maglioni non fossero tremendi come li avresti preferiti tu, ma che lo fossero comunque abbastanza per poterti piacere.”

“Il mio gusto personale in fatto di maglioni non è terribile come ti piace pensare. Che ne pensi, Ollie? Vuoi scegliere uno di questi maglioni nuovi da mettere per andare dallo zio Mycroft oggi?” disse John, prendendone alcuni in mano e mostrandoglieli.

Oliver mordicchiò un pezzo di puzzle con sopra disegnata una porzione della gabbia toracica e osservò con attenzione i maglioni che John aveva in mano.

“Quando li hai comprati?” chiese John a Sherlock.

“Abbiamo una connessione a _Internet_ , John. E, comunque, tu non ti accorgi di nulla. Ora, mi vuoi dare il regalo che mi hai comprato e di cui pensi che io non sappia nulla?”

John gli lanciò un’occhiataccia e andò a recuperare il regalo dal suo nascondiglio sotto il lavandino per portarlo a Sherlock.

“Sei un soggetto tremendamente difficile a cui fare un regalo, sai?” commentò John consegnandogli il pacchetto.

“Non c’era bisogno che mi regalassi niente.”

“Beh, se avessi saputo che ci saremmo regalati…” John si chinò in avanti e coprì brevemente le orecchie di Oliver con le mani “… dei pompini, per Natale, non mi sarei preso il disturbo.”

“Non fare finta che non ti sia piaciuto” disse Sherlock in tono mite, aprendo il regalo, “e, comunque, non dimentichiamo i dettagli, era del _pigro sesso mattutino_.” Sherlock ormai aveva aperto il regalo e lo stava osservando con aria incuriosita.

“È un puzzleball” disse John. “Pare che vadano molto di moda al momento.”

“Beh, lo risolverò seduta stante” disse Sherlock. “Ovviamente.”

“Non l’hai ancora risolto?” chiese John, mite. “Io ci ho messo molto meno.”

Sherlock alzò lo sguardo e lo guardò con gli occhi ridotti a fessura. “Stai mentendo” disse.

John sorrise e prese l’ultimo regalo rimasto, che era abbastanza pesante e a lui sconosciuto. “Un altro dei tuoi?” chiese, visto che non c’era alcun biglietto.

“Che?” Sherlock distolse a fatica l’attenzione dal puzzleball. “Oh. Sì. Per Ollie.” Mise da parte il puzzleball. “Risolverò anche questo coso non appena Ollie avrà aperto il regalo.”

“Sì, certo, come vuoi” disse John in tono indulgente, strappando la carta e scoprendo un microscopio. Un microscopio serio, non un giocattolo, e anche piuttosto bello. Era chiaramente un oggetto costoso e, in tutta onestà, si vedeva che era destinato all’uso professionale. “Sherlock” disse John, guardandolo.

“Che c’è? Prima o poi gliene servirà uno.”

Oliver osservò la foto del microscopio sulla scatola, allungò la manina e la toccò. Poi disse, scandendo chiaramente: “Speri” e poi “Mento”.

Sherlock assunse un’aria deliziata. “Sì, esatto, è per gli esperimenti.”

“Sperimento” ripeté Oliver, soddisfatto di sé, e riprese a mordicchiare il pezzo di puzzle.

“Quindi ora sa dire ‘esperimento’?” disse John.

“Forza, mettiamoti in pista con il tuo microscopio nuovo.” Sherlock si alzò e, reggendo Oliver con un braccio e il microscopio con l’altro, sparì in cucina.

“Non pensare neanche che vi permetta di distrarvi tanto con gli esperimenti da mancare la cena da tuo fratello!” disse John.

Non si sorprese quando non ricevette risposta, udendo, invece, solo il mormorio sommesso di Sherlock e Oliver che interagivano in cucina.

John si stese a pancia in giù sotto l’albero di Natale e contemplò le cartacce e i residui della mattinata tutto intorno a lui, pensando che non aveva mai passato un Natale più bello.

Sorseggiò il suo tè e si rifiutò ostinatamente di pensare a Harry.


	36. Chapter 36

John vestì Oliver con uno dei maglioni che Sherlock gli aveva comprato e radunò i regali che aveva preso per Mycroft. Era una persona a cui era difficile fare regali, persino più di Sherlock, il che era tutto dire. John sapeva cosa piacesse a Sherlock, mentre non aveva idea di cosa piacesse a Mycroft, a parte comunicare con gli altri in un linguaggio inutilmente contorto. Aveva chiesto a Sherlock, che gli aveva risposto, stupito: “Perché mai vorresti fare un regalo di Natale a Mycroft? Non è _tuo_ parente.”

John aveva allora detto: “Primo, ora siamo sposati e, quindi, siamo un po’ parenti; secondo, lo voglio prendere perché sia poi tu a darglielo.”

Sherlock aveva ribattuto: “Oddio, già mi stai obbligando a cenare con lui, non ti aspetterai anche che gli dia _un regalo di Natale_!”, come se John avesse suggerito che Mycroft si trasferisse da loro.

“Sherlock”, disse John, entrando in soggiorno con le braccia cariche di regali. Oliver gattonò verso di lui a mo’ di saluto. Sherlock era sdraiato sul divano e fissava torvo il puzzle ball.

“Sono arrivato al livello 37 ma questo dannato coso non segue _alcuna_ logica”, si lamentò Sherlock.

“Quanti livelli ci sono?” chiese John, posando i regali sulla sua poltrona.

“138.”

“Ne hai di strada da fare, eh?”

Sherlock gli lanciò uno sguardo truce. “Sto andando ad un ritmo eccellente. Nessun essere umano _normale_ sarebbe potuto arrivare così in fretta a 37.”

“Certo che no”, disse John, “tu sei un genio. Ora vestiti.”

Sherlock lo fissò per un attimo. “Fai sul serio.”

“Gran bella deduzione. Certo che faccio sul serio. Su, muoviti, non voglio arrivare più in ritardo del dovuto.”

Sherlock non si era mosso: era ancora sdraiato sul divano e lo fissava con una comica espressione di stupore. John pensò ai suoi frequentissimi tentativi di sorprendere Sherlock, a quanto raramente ci riuscisse; in quel momento Sherlock si comportava come se John l’avesse colto di sorpresa come mai gli era accaduto nella vita e lui, John, non aveva idea del perché.

“Che c’è?” chiese John, guardandosi i vestiti. “Perché mi guardi a quel modo?”

“Fai _sul serio_ ”, ripeté Sherlock.

John lo fissò stupito. Sherlock non si ripeteva mai. “Ma di che stai parlando?”

“Davvero pensi di andare da _Mycroft_?”

“Ehm,” replicò John, “non lo penso, lo _so_. Sono giorni che te lo dico. E non fare finta di essertene dimenticato, perché so che non è così.”

“Non pensavo facessi sul serio. Pensavo che mi dicessi che saremmo andati da Mycroft così da potermi dire, il giorno di Natale, che non ci saremmo andati, e farlo passare come un regalo di Natale.”

John lo fissò a braccia conserte. “Beh, a quanto pare questa volta non hai azzeccato.”

Sherlock s’incupì. “Ma mi hai regalato questo puzzle! Perché regalarmelo e poi costringermi ad andare da un’altra parte prima che possa risolverlo?”

Non aveva tutti i torti e John avrebbe dovuto tenerne conto. “Puoi portarlo con te da Mycroft”. John pensava che fosse un’ottima idea. Avrebbe tenuto Sherlock occupato e fuori dai guai. Non si poteva negare che, alle volte, fosse come essere sposati con un bambino piccolo.

Lo sguardo di Sherlock si incupì, se possibile, ancora di più. “Non posso portarlo da Mycroft, lo risolverebbe immediatamente solo per mettersi in mostra.”

“D’accordo. Lascialo qui allora. Lo ritroverai al ritorno.”

Sherlock rotolò via dal divano il più lentamente possibile, si trascinò in piedi e poi fece qualche passo verso John, per poi crollargli addosso. “Quanto mi ami?” chiese.

John rise e gli diede un bacio sul capo. “Un sacco, come ben sai, e sai anche che questa tattica non ti servirà a nulla. Va’ a vestirti.”

“Perché? Potrei uscire così.” Sherlock si raddrizzò, rivolgendo a John un sorriso raggiante. “È un compromesso.”

In effetti lo era, anche se ciò non lo rendeva meno seccante. John disse: “Va bene. Ma ti metti le scarpe, perché siamo a dicembre e non voglio assolutamente che ti riprenda la polmonite.”

“È successo solo perché Lestrade mi ha spinto nel…”

“Vai”, disse John, dandogli un rapido bacio per addolcire la durezza dell’ordine.

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo e uscì drammaticamente dalla stanza, proclamando a Oliver: “Tuo padre è l’uomo più irragionevole del mondo.”

Oliver guardò John.

“Non gli crederai mica, vero, Ollie?” chiese John.

Oliver gli rivolse l’equivalente di una scrollata di spalle, gattonò fino al divano, si mise in piedi e prese il puzzle ball che Sherlock aveva lasciato. Si risiedette poi sul pavimento e lo osservò con interesse.

“Pare che quel coso abbia 138 livelli,” disse John. “Mi aspetto che tu raggiunga almeno il livello 100 prima che tuo padre abbia il tempo di mettersi le scarpe.”

“Morto”, disse Oliver, dando un colpetto alla palla.

Sherlock rientrò in soggiorno e diede in un’esclamazione vedendo Oliver con il puzzle ball. Oliver glielo tese con aria compiaciuta, dicendo: “Papi”.

“Non mandarmi indietro di… oh,” disse Sherlock, riprendendo la palla.

“‘Oh’ cosa?”

“Ora sono al livello 38.” Sherlock rivolse uno sguardo torvo a Oliver.

“Ti ha fatto avanzare di un livello?”

“Teschio teschio teschio”, recitò Oliver, gattonando per la stanza alla sua ricerca.

“Ok, andiamo.” John raccolse Oliver (e il teschio con cui s’era appena ricongiunto) e gli infilò a fatica il cappotto. “Puoi prendere i regali?”

“Cosa? Perché?”

John rivolse un’occhiata a Sherlock, che stava fissando i regali. “Sherlock, non fraintendermi, ma… ti senti bene?”

Sherlock gli scoccò una rapida occhiataccia. “Sto bene.”

John gli si avvicinò e gli appoggiò il dorso della mano sulla fronte, come se si aspettasse che scottasse. Sherlock si ritrasse impazientemente. “È solo che normalmente non fai domande del genere.”

“Non è possibile che quei regali siano per _Mycroft_.”

John sospirò. “Andiamo, su,” disse.

“Perché hai comprato dei regali per Mycroft? Ti avevo detto di non farlo!”

“Sherlock”, disse John in tono paziente mentre scendeva la scale con Oliver in braccio. “Andiamo.”

“Aspetta. In effetti mi sento malissimo. Forse dovremmo restare a casa.”

“Troppo tardi, quella carta te la saresti dovuta giocare prima.” John aprì la porta.

“Accidenti”, sentì Sherlock borbottare alle sue spalle prima di scendere le scale a passo pesante.

“Papi”, disse Oliver.

“Sì, sì, sta arrivando,” lo rassicurò John, sorridendo in direzione della macchina nera che li attendeva fuori dalla porta. “Guarda, Mycroft ci ha mandato una macchina, non è gentile da parte sua?”

“Oh, sì, Mycroft è fatto così,” ringhiò Sherlock, “pieno di gioia natalizia.”

“Un’ora sola,” promise John. “Poi torneremo a casa e potrai lavorare al tuo puzzle ball.”

“ _Risolvere_ il mio puzzle ball, John. _Risolverlo_.”

“Sì, certo, scusa, che sciocco che sono”, disse John, seguendolo in macchina.

L’umore di Sherlock passò a un broncio totale durante il viaggio verso la casa di Mycroft. John ripensò al perché lo stessero facendo e pensò che avrebbe dovuto semplicemente ignorare la patetica richiesta di Mycroft. Dopotutto, chi l’aveva detto che si dovesse passare il Natale in famiglia? Harry non l’aveva neanche _chiamato_. D’altro canto, neanche lui aveva chiamato lei… Pazienza. Era un bene che fossero usciti di casa, concluse John giusto prima di arrivare a casa di Mycroft.

John non ci era mai stato, visto che Mycroft, di solito, preferiva rapirlo e portarlo in altri posti. Era una dimora grande e assurdamente, prepotentemente imponente, proprio come John si aspettava.

Sherlock slacciò la cintura del seggiolino di Oliver, dicendogli: “Questa è la casa di zio Mycroft, un posto terribile che dovresti evitare a tutti i costi.”

“Sherlock”, disse John con un sospiro.

“La sola ragione per cui siamo qui è il fatto che al babbo spiaceva per zio Mycroft, perché il babbo non capisce fino in fondo come zio Mycroft lo stia manipolando”, continuò Sherlock.

“Sherlock, piantala”, disse John, anche se senza scaldarsi, perché non valeva la pena di discutere. In fin dei conti era riuscito a fare uscire Sherlock di casa e a portarlo da Mycroft, di più non avrebbe potuto sperare.

John uscì dall’auto con in mano i regali e Sherlock lo seguì con in braccio Oliver, che teneva stretto il suo teschio e faceva versetti entusiasti, contento di quell’uscita. John suonò il campanello, certo che fosse collegato a un gong da qualche parte in casa, e dopo qualche istante vennero ad aprire.

John si era quasi aspettato un maggiordomo, quindi fu un po’ sorpreso di vedere Mycroft, ma gli rivolse un rapido sorriso e disse: “Buon Natale, Mycroft.”

Mycroft sembrava davvero stupito di vederli, al punto che John si chiese per un istante se non avessero sbagliato giorno e non fosse in realtà Natale.

Mycroft guardò oltre John e vide Sherlock e Oliver.

“Io sono qui controvoglia”, annunciò Sherlock, accigliato.

“Cliente”, salutò Oliver, contento.

Mycroft si girò verso John. “Siete… venuti.”

“Certo che siamo venuti. Non ci avevi forse invitato?”

“Certo, ma… Non credevo che saresti riuscito a farlo uscire di casa.” Mycroft doveva essere davvero sbalordito oltre ogni dire per essersi lasciato scappare un commento del genere.

Sherlock fece un sorrisetto compiaciuto ed entrò in casa. “Una leggerezza da novellino, Mycroft, sottovalutare John.”

Poi, da qualche parte in casa, un cagnolino iniziò ad abbaiare. John alzò lo sguardo, sorpreso: Mycroft non gli era mai sembrato tipo da cani.

Sherlock chiaramente pensava lo stesso, perché disse: “Hai un _cane_?”

Proprio allora apparve saltellando un cane, un labrador nero ancora ben poco stabile sulle zampette. John sentì Oliver inspirare bruscamente mentre il cane percorreva al galoppo il corridoio e lo guardò preoccupato, per capire se fosse spaventato.

Oliver, però, sembrava affascinato. Abbassò lo sguardo sul cucciolo, che lo guardò a sua volta scodinzolando e abbaiò. Oliver esclamò allora in tono meravigliato: “ _Papi_!”

“È un cane, Ollie”, gli spiegò Sherlock. “Ma non ho idea da dove venga, certamente non appartiene a Mycroft.”

“È… ehm… mio”, interloquì una voce imbarazzata.

Sia John che Sherlock alzarono lo sguardo dal cane e videro Greg Lestrade, in piedi nel corridoio della casa di Mycroft. John si ritrovò a fissarlo a bocca aperta.

“ _Tu_ hai un cane?” disse Sherlock, come se quella fosse la cosa più scioccante riguardo al trovare Greg Lestrade a casa di Mycroft per Natale. John fissò Sherlock.

“Così parrebbe”, disse Lestrade, nervoso, passandosi la mano sulla nuca. “Ora ce l’ho. Da oggi.” Lestrade rivolse un sorrisino imbarazzato a Mycroft.

John decise invece di fissare Lestrade.

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo e disse: “Basta. Non voglio saperne di più.”

“Per favore?” lo pregò Oliver, contorcendosi dalla voglia di raggiungere a terra il cane.

“Non lì sulle piastrelle”, gli disse Sherlock, avviandosi a passo sicuro lungo il corridoio. Chiaramente sapeva orientarsi in casa di Mycroft.

John, ancora stupefatto, cercò di ridarsi un contegno.

“Posso aiutarti, John?” chiese Mycroft affabile.

“Cosa?” disse John, accorgendosi poi di avere ancora in mano i regali. “Oh. Sì. Grazie.”

Mycroft prese i pacchetti e si incamminò lungo il corridoio. Lestrade sembrava sul punto di seguirlo, ma John fece uno scatto in avanti e lo afferrò per il braccio.

“Non così in fretta”, sibilò John. “Che diavolo succede?!”

“Non ne ho idea”, gli sibilò Lestrade in risposta. “Sta succedendo tutto molto… in fretta.”

“ _Cosa_ sta succedendo molto in fretta?”

“Tutto.”

“Lestrade!” gridò Sherlock da un punto lontano del corridoio. “Vieni qui a tenere a bada il tuo cane, non voglio che faccia del male a Oliver!”

“Ti aspettano tante, ma tante di quelle birre fuori…”, promise John in tono minaccioso mentre l’altro se la svignava.

John si tolse poi il cappotto, lo attaccò all’appendiabiti vicino alla porta e seguì il suono delle voci fino a quella che era senz’ombra di dubbio una biblioteca. C’era un enorme albero di Natale vicino alla finestra, addobbato con nastri rossi e decorazioni di vario tipo scelte con molto gusto e sobrietà, uno stile diametralmente opposto alle lanternine colorate a luce intermittente che John aveva usato per il loro. Oliver non sembrava ossessionato dall’albero di Mycroft quanto lo era dal loro, ma era pur vero che a casa loro non c’era un cane a distrarlo. Sherlock era seduto a gambe incrociate sul pavimento con Oliver in grembo, mentre il cane saltellava lì attorno e abbaiava. Il bambino, contentissimo, batteva le manine e rideva.

Sherlock guardava il cane con diffidenza. “Non si comporta molto bene, eh?”

“Beh, ci vuole tempo per addestrare un animale domestico. Pensa a quanto ci è voluto a John per addomesticare te”, disse Lestrade bonariamente.

Sherlock fissò torvo prima Lestrade e poi John.

“Un po’ di vin brûlé, John?” chiese Mycroft in tono amabile.

“Oh, sì, grazie”, disse John.

“Apriamo i regali prima di pranzo?” chiese Mycroft.

John avrebbe voluto fare una battuta sul fatto che sperava che Mycroft non avesse regalato loro un cane (non che avesse qualcosa contro i cani, ma non pensava di poterne gestire uno al momento), ma temeva che davvero gliene avesse preso uno e che potesse quindi offendersi.

Pertanto, John bevve un lungo sorso di vino e guardò Mycroft sedersi e aprire i regali che gli avevano portato. Oliver gli aveva preso una cravatta, John e Sherlock dei guanti.

“Non avrebbe dovuto scrivere anche il mio nome sul pacchetto”, disse Sherlock con una smorfia.

Lestrade cercava di tenere fermo il cane dato che Oliver aveva deciso di mettersi a gattonare; John lo guardò allungare la manina verso il nastro che avvolgeva l’albero di Mycroft, un’idea potenzialmente disastrosa.

“Grazie, John” disse Mycroft, ignorando il fratello.

John, facendo il giro per tirare via Oliver dall’albero di Natale, disse affannosamente: “Sì, beh, buon Natale”.

Oliver cacciò un grido di scontento e il cane gli rispose abbaiando.

“Ecco qua”, disse Mycroft, passando a Sherlock un pacchetto piuttosto piatto. “Questo dovrebbe tenere Oliver occupato.”

Sherlock lo prese e lo scartò.

John fissò il regalo e, dopo qualche istante, disse: “Hai comprato a Oliver… un computer.”

“Preferiresti che rompesse il tuo?” chiese Mycroft in tono mite.

“No, ma in generale non dovrebbe giocare con i computer, ha solamente un anno.”

“Sciocchezze”, disse Sherlock, “Oliver adora i computer. Questo è il miglior regalo che Mycroft abbia fatto in vita sua.” Sherlock posò il computer sul pavimento.

Oliver smise di piangere e lo sguardo gli si illuminò di felicità. Gattonò verso il computer e iniziò immediatamente a pestare sulla tastiera.

“Accidenti”, mormorò John, domandandosi perché mai avesse deciso di entrare in una famiglia tanto fuori di testa.

“Per te, Sherlock”, disse Mycroft passandogli una grossa scatola.

Sherlock assunse un cipiglio contrariato e si mise a borbottare deprecazioni contro Mycroft. Aprì con uno strattone il coperchio della scatola e ne estrasse un completo grigio chiaro.

John lo guardò, poi lo osservò più attentamente.

“Aspetta un momento”, disse. “È il completo che ho messo al nostro matrimonio.”

“Esatto”, confermò Mycroft. “L’ho fatto rammendare.”

“Per poi regalarlo a Sherlock per Natale?”

“Beh, il completo era comunque inteso come un regalo per lui, no?” chiese Mycroft gentilmente.

John non poteva negarlo. Ma… “Un attimo… Ma quel completo non era appeso in fondo al nostro armadio?”

“Sì”, disse Mycroft, “lo era.”

“Allora come hai fatto tu a… Lasciamo perdere.” John decise che non voleva pensare a Mycroft che si intrufolava nel loro appartamento e rovistava tra i loro effetti personali. Avrebbe preferito fare finta che Sherlock l’avesse consegnato a Mycroft, anche se, chiaramente, non era così che erano andate le cose.

“E questo è per te, John.”

Il pacchetto per John era molto più piccolo sia di quello per Sherlock che di quello per Oliver.

“Non è un completo né un computer, quindi”, commentò John aprendolo.

Si trattava di una cornice, probabilmente un pezzo d’antiquariato a giudicare dal peso e dalla decorazione, e conteneva una delle foto che Molly aveva scattato al compleanno di Oliver. John era seduto sul bracciolo della poltrona e sorrideva in direzione dell’obiettivo. Solo una delle mani era visibile, ma sapeva che l’altra era posata sulla nuca di Sherlock, il che gli faceva increspare le labbra di un sorriso veramente bello, dolce e un po’ timido. Oliver, seduto in grembo a Sherlock, non sorrideva affatto e guardava l’obiettivo con gli occhi blu oceano spalancati e la boccuccia arcuata leggermente socchiusa. Sembrava un po’ stupito che la fotografa avesse avuto l’ardire di immortalarlo e aveva un’aria più saggia e altera di chiunque altro nella foto. Era uno scatto talmente perfetto che John rimase a contemplarlo più a lungo di quanto si fosse aspettato; poi, accorgendosi di essere rimasto in silenzio molto a lungo, si rese conto di non riuscire a parlare e si schiarì la voce.

“Grazie”, disse alzando lo sguardo su Mycroft, che sembrava contento della sua reazione. “Davvero. È splendida.” John tacque un istante. “Servirebbe a qualcosa chiederti come tu abbia fatto a prenderla dal cellulare di Molly?”

“Credo che il pranzo sia pronto”, disse Mycroft.

***

La sala da pranzo di Mycroft era imponente, ma si sedettero tutti insieme a un capo del lungo tavolo, illuminato da svariati candelabri che rendevano l’atmosfera molto intima. Mycroft corse in cucina a prendere altri coperti, visto che la tavola era stata apparecchiata solamente per due; ciò faceva sentire John un po’ un intruso, anche se, in effetti, _era_ stato invitato. Era stupefatto che Mycroft davvero non avesse contato sulla loro presenza.

L’oca, come nella migliore tradizione natalizia britannica, era deliziosa e John sarebbe stato ben felice godersi in pace e silenzio qualcosa che non fosse cibo da asporto, ma Lestrade disse: “Allora, Ollie, Babbo Natale ti ha portato dei bei regali?”

Oliver era seduto in grembo a Sherlock, che spingeva disinteressato il cibo da una parte all’altra del piatto. Pure Oliver non sembrava interessato a mangiare niente di quel che gli aveva dato John, il che non lo sorprese: il bambino non mangiava molto in generale, lo faceva solo quando era dell’umore giusto.

Sherlock disse immediatamente: “Non essere ridicolo, non c’è stato alcun regalo da Babbo Natale.”

“Oh.” Lestrade sembrava a disagio. Chiaramente aveva pensato che fosse un argomento di conversazione sicuro. “Quindi, niente regali in casa?”

“Ovviamente ha ricevuto dei _regali_ ”, ribatté Sherlock, “ma glieli abbiamo presi _noi_ , non un qualche imbecille da favoletta con appresso delle _renne._ ”

“D’accordo.” Lestrade, che chiaramente aveva deciso che fosse più sicuro parlare con John, chiese: “Allora, John, che cosa hai ricevuto per Natale?”

L’unico regalo di Natale che John avesse ricevuto, però, era di un genere vietato ai minori. “Ehm…” disse, “la cornice.”

Lestrade assunse un’aria divertita. “Sì, lo so, quella l’ho vista. E tuo marito, non ti ha comprato niente di favolosamente romantico?”

“Oh, tipo un cagnolino?” chiese John, cogliendo al volo l’occasione di cambiare argomento.

“Gli ho regalato del pigro sesso mattutino”, annunciò Sherlock, come se tutti non vedessero l’ora di saperlo. “A John piace moltissimo, ma non ne può avere a sufficienza perché Oliver dorme troppo poco”.

John sapeva di essere arrossito fino alle orecchie. Guardò Sherlock e disse: “Sì. Grazie. Può bastare così.”

Sherlock assunse un’aria innocente. Oliver allungò la manina e afferrò un pezzetto di carne dal piatto di Sherlock, guardandolo con aria disgustata.

Poi, all’improvviso, udirono dalla biblioteca il tonfo di qualcosa che si rompeva.

Lestrade, allarmato, esclamò: “Oh, no, il cane!”

Sherlock parve rincuorarsi all’idea di un disastro in corso e saltò in piedi per seguire Lestrade in corridoio e investigare.

John guardò Mycroft, che sorseggiava il suo vino con aria noncurante.

“Non vai a vedere cosa sia successo?”

“Se ne occuperà qualcun altro”, disse Mycroft, che non sembrava affatto preoccupato. Guardò poi John e disse in tono solenne: “Ti ringrazio”.

John inclinò la testa e ripassò mentalmente la cena, che fino a quel momento era stata disastrosa. “Per cosa?”

“Per averlo portato qui.” Mycroft sembrava davvero sbalordito della riuscita di tale impresa. “Farebbe davvero _di tutto_ per te.”

“Mycroft, è Natale. Ci hai invitati a casa tua, sei della famiglia e ci hai persino cucinato un’oca. Beh, non l’hai cucinata _tu_ in senso stretto, ma… Non potevamo non venire.” John si sentiva un po’ in colpa visto che non aveva davvero desiderato venire, ma era chiaro che quel gesto significava molto per suo cognato, quindi era contento di aver insistito.

“A Sherlock non piace il Natale, né tantomeno la confusione che comporta.”

“Ho notato”, commentò John, sarcastico, poi, qualche istante dopo, gli venne in mente un’altra cosa. “Qual è il problema che ha Sherlock nei confronti di Babbo Natale?”

“Non ti ha raccontato quella storia?”

“Non gliel’ho chiesto”, ammise John.

“Sai, però, che c’è una storia dietro, o no?”

“Si comporta in modo… strano, quando si parla di Babbo Natale. Non è il genere di idea che mi aspettavo che gli piacesse, ma mostra un’insolita veemenza nell’avversione a un soggetto così banale.”

Mycroft lo guardò per un istante. “Avevamo una tata quando Sherlock era molto piccolo. Poteva avere forse cinque anni? Sicuramente non più di sei. Sherlock non era… incline all’obbedienza da bambino.”

Era una maniera molto delicata di definire la situazione e John sorrise, poiché si trattava sicuramente di un eufemismo.

“Ero tornato a casa per le vacanze di Natale”, continuò Mycroft. “Mancava poco al 25 dicembre, Sherlock era ingestibile e la tata, in uno scatto di rabbia, gli disse che, se non si fosse comportato bene, Babbo Natale non si sarebbe presentato. In famiglia non si parlava di Babbo Natale. L’idea fece una profonda impressione su Sherlock. Non lo capii se non in un secondo momento, ma si era messo in testa che forse poteva chiedere delle cose a Babbo Natale, cose che desiderava. Tartassò la tata di domande su come si facesse a chiedere regali a Babbo Natale e quella donna, che era un’imbecille che non si rendeva conto del pericolo, gli disse di scrivere una letterina, e così lui fece. Sherlock mi chiese poi di spedirla. Ero giovanissimo anch’io e sapevo che Babbo Natale non esisteva, ma non ci vedevo nulla di male a stare al gioco. Io… sottovalutai la capacità di Sherlock di… riporre una cieca fiducia nelle cose. Infilai la lettera nel libro che stavo leggendo e me ne scordai. Il Natale arrivò e passò, nostra madre e nostro padre ci donarono i regali molto pragmatici cui erano avvezzi e, naturalmente, non arrivò nulla da Babbo Natale. Io mi ero… dimenticato che Sherlock s’era aspettato che venisse. Quella sera, però, mi chiese dove avesse sbagliato, così da poter rimediare l’anno seguente; ero stupefatto, visto era un bambino così intelligente, e gli dissi che, naturalmente, Babbo Natale non esisteva, che era solo un personaggio di fantasia.”

John percepì una sensazione di orrore, perché riusciva a immaginare come sarebbe andata a finire quella storia.

Mycroft si interruppe, bevve un sorso di vino e disse: “Non dimenticherò mai l’espressione sul suo viso quando glielo dissi. Non era semplicemente deluso, era mortificato. Si addormentò piangendo quella notte. Mi dispiaceva immensamente, anche se sono certo che, se Sherlock ti desse la sua versione dei fatti, ti direbbe che non me ne importava nulla. Il Natale seguente gli diedi un regalo, facendo finta che fosse da parte di Babbo Natale, e lui si offese, perché credeva che lo stessi trattando come uno stupido.”

John rimase in silenzio per un attimo. Fissò il suo bicchiere e pensò a Sherlock, alla sua insistenza sul fatto che Oliver sapesse da chi venivano i regali: il punto non era che Babbo Natale non fosse mai esistito, ma che non ci fosse stato _nessuno_ , nessuno cui fosse importato abbastanza da chiedere a un bambino quale regalino volesse per Natale. John decise che avrebbe reso tutti i Natali ancora più magici, per Sherlock e per Oliver, in nome del bimbo dai sogni infranti per il quale non poteva fare nulla e che poteva solo amare come adulto, sperando che superasse il trauma.

“Cos’aveva chiesto nella letterina a Babbo Natale?” domandò John.

Mycroft inspirò profondamente e bevve un altro sorso di vino. “Una nave pirata”, disse, “e un microscopio.”

John pensò al microscopio di Oliver sul tavolo in cucina e si concesse di chiudere gli occhi per un istante, per non farsi travolgere completamente dalle emozioni.

Mycroft posò sul tavolo il bicchiere, come a dire che il tempo delle confidenze era terminato, e si girò verso John. “Per quanto riguarda tua sorella…”

John, sorpreso, si mise sulla difensiva. “Non voglio…”

“Le ho offerto di entrare in una clinica di riabilitazione e ha accettato”.

John lo fissò. “Ne era appena uscita.”

“Ovviamente aveva bisogno di un periodo più lungo”, replicò Mycroft risoluto, e John ricordò che quell’uomo aveva molta esperienza in materia di persone care vittime della tossicodipendenza.

John osservò Mycroft senza sapere cosa dire. “ _Grazie_ ” o “ _smettila di impicciarti_ ”? John immaginò che fosse così che Sherlock doveva sentirsi ogni giorno.

Alla fine si risolse per un “Grazie. Non dovevi.”

“Certo che dovevo. Ci siamo scambiati i fratelli, tu ed io”.

La cosa pareva avere senso per Mycroft, che lo disse in modo molto pratico, ma John non sapeva che pensare. “Prego?”

Mycroft lo guardò, lievemente sorpreso che non cogliesse il senso del ragionamento. John pensò che era ora che gli Holmes si abituassero all’idea che lui sarebbe sempre stato un passo indietro rispetto a loro. “Ora non mi devo più preoccupare per mio fratello, principalmente perché lo fai tu al posto mio. Pertanto, farò altrettanto con tua sorella al posto tuo.”

John capì che quel che Mycroft cercava di dirgli era che, ormai, _erano una famiglia_. Lo erano stati, in una qualche forma equivalente, per parecchio tempo, da molto prima che diventassero ufficialmente cognati. John pensò che vedere una persona nelle condizioni in cui era stato lui dopo che Sherlock si era gettato da quell’edificio ti rendesse un po’ famiglia, e così era stato per Mycroft. Tuttavia, il fatto che il fratello di Sherlock si impegnasse a prendersi cura della sorella di John _in quanto tale_ gli fece venir meno le parole per l’emozione. Fissò a lungo Mycroft, incerto su come rispondere.

E, naturalmente, in quel momento giunse un altro tonfo dal fondo del corridoio.

“Dovremmo andare a sincerarci della sicurezza e del benessere degli altri occupanti della casa”, osservò Mycroft, alzandosi.


	37. Chapter 37

Decisero di andarsene, lasciando Lestrade a casa di Mycroft col suo cagnolino, quando Sherlock cominciò a lamentarsi e anche l’altro bambino della famiglia iniziò a fare i capricci. John, dirigendosi verso la porta, disse a Lestrade: “Birre fuori, io e te. Senza se e senza ma.”

Lestrade ebbe la buona grazia di assumere un’aria imbarazzata quando annuì.

“Grazie infinite per essere venuti”, disse Mycroft a John in tono assai formale. “È stato piacevolissimo passare il Natale assieme.”

“Non t’illudere che diventi un’ _abitudine_ ”, disse Sherlock, in piedi vicino alla macchina.

John lo ignorò. “Buon Natale”, disse. “Grazie per i regali e per l’oca, era deliziosa.”

“Era tremenda”, disse Sherlock.

John alzò gli occhi al cielo e si diresse alla macchina. “Potresti cercare di comportarti bene per altri trenta secondi?”

“No”, ribatté Sherlock, salendo in macchina per sistemare Oliver sul seggiolino. “Ho mantenuto un comportamento esemplare per l’intera giornata, Mycroft si farà un’idea completamente sbagliata.”

John non aveva la minima idea di cosa potesse intendere per “idea sbagliata”. “Beh,” disse, “grazie”. Tacque per un istante, poi proseguì: “È un bene per Oliver passare un Natale così, per capire quante persone sarebbero disposte a sacrificare la vita per lui, e se hai intenzione di fingere che Mycroft non lo farebbe, hai torto marcio.”

Sherlock non disse nulla ma assunse un’aria scocciata, il che, come John sapeva, significava che aveva fatto centro.

Sherlock diede un ultimo strattone alla cintura. Oliver, che aveva in mano il suo teschio, lo guardava con sguardo stanco e assonnato e Sherlock gli rivolse un sorriso che, come John sapeva, era inteso come rapido e furtivo, prima di dargli un bacio sulla punta del nasino. John si infilò in macchina e finse di non notare che Sherlock non stava mettendo il broncio con tanta intensità come voleva fargli credere.

John chiuse la portiera e Sherlock gli si appoggiò addosso, con il viso affondato nel suo collo, in una posizione confortevolissima.

“Sapevi di Lestrade e di tuo fratello?”

Sherlock grugnì, un verso che esprimeva un’indignazione di proporzioni epiche. “Dobbiamo _proprio_ parlare di certe cose? Sono stato _così_ bravo, dovresti darmi un premio. Non ho neanche fatto cenno al tuo tremendo maglione natalizio.”

John fece una pausa. “L’hai appena fatto.”

“Giusto un accenno”, disse Sherlock in tono derisorio.

Un’altra pausa. “Che c’è che non va in questo maglione?” A John piaceva, lo riteneva molto allegro.

“ _John_ ”, disse Sherlock, troppo inorridito per degnarlo di una spiegazione.

John sospirò e lasciò che Sherlock se ne stesse in silenzio, appoggiato a lui. Era piuttosto carina come sistemazione. Oliver s’era appisolato ancora prima che uscissero dalla via in cui viveva Mycroft e John si domandava se, entro la fine del viaggio, avrebbe avuto due Sherlock Holmes addormentati a cui badare.

Non fu così. Quando l’auto accostò davanti al 221B, Sherlock si staccò da John e si stiracchiò.

“Puoi portarlo di sopra e metterlo nella culla?” chiese John accennando a Oliver. “Devo dare una controllatina all’appartamento della signora Hudson.”

Sherlock lo fissò. “Una controllatina? All’appartamento della signora Hudson?”

John assunse la sua miglior versione di un’aria innocente. “Sì, le ho promesso che l’avrei fatto.”

“Controllarlo per quale motivo, precisamente?”

“Per essere sicuri che sia tutto a posto.” John sapeva che era la scusa più debole che avesse mai raccontato a Sherlock.

Sherlock strinse gli occhi a fessura, poi, però, decise di sua sponte di permettere a John il suo più che inconsistente sotterfugio. “D’accordo”, disse con leggerezza, prendendo in braccio Oliver con estrema cautela. Il piccolo, una volta in braccio a lui, si addormentò ancora più profondamente e John li seguì con lo sguardo mentre salivano le scale. Poi, entrò nell’appartamento della signora Hudson, dove recuperò delle scatole impacchettate con colori vivaci che aveva nascosto, con il beneplacito di lei, nel frigo. Occupavano molto spazio ed era grato che lei fosse via, altrimenti il cibo non ci sarebbe stato. In effetti, John non era sicuro che ci sarebbe stato tutto nel loro frigorifero, che John, negli ultimi tempi, aveva cercato di rifornire in maniera più adeguata, per il bene di Oliver. Ma, dopotutto, era Natale, era normale che le cose fossero un po’ per aria in una giornata così.

Sherlock era seduto in soggiorno quando John entrò con la sua pila di scatole. Aveva un’aria solo vagamente sorpresa.

John appoggiò le scatole davanti a lui sul pavimento del soggiorno e gli sorrise. “Buon Natale!”

Sherlock guardò le scatole. “Mi hai già preso il puzzleball.”

“Sherlock”, disse John in tono di rimprovero, “davvero credevi che ti avrei preso solamente _un puzzleball_ per Natale?”

Sherlock continuò a rimirare le scatole. “Le tenevi nascoste nell’appartamento della signora Hudson.”

“Sì”, disse John, improvvisamente gongolante. “Non te n’eri accorto, eh?”

“No, finché non hai annunciato di dover andare a controllare l’appartamento della signora Hudson poco fa.”

“Su, dai,” lo esortò John, impaziente di vedere la sua reazione, “aprile!”

Sherlock si lasciò scivolare sul pavimento, accanto alle scatole, ne trasse una a sé e la scartò bruscamente. Poi rimase a fissarla.

“John”, disse in tono basso, meravigliato e contento.

“Dodici porcellini d’India morti”, affermò John. “Anzi, per essere precisi, dodici campioni biologici per ogni tipo che sono riuscito a trovare su Internet. Per i tuoi esperimenti. Ho pensato che potessi congelarli finché non ne avessi avuto bisogno.”

Sherlock alzò lo sguardo su di lui e John fu sinceramente sorpreso di vedere quanto fosse sbalordito. “Ma tu _detesti_ tenere queste cose in freezer”, disse, sconcertato.

John ebbe un repentino ricordo del maligno commento dispensato dai genitori di Sherlock sul fatto che lui non trovasse mai posti appropriati per gli esperimenti. John allora disse: “Ho provato a vivere una vita senza porcellini d’India deceduti in freezer. A quanto pare non era questo granché.”

Sherlock si alzò in piedi, gli si avvicinò e lo strinse in uno di quegli abbracci che ogni tanto gli dava, quando praticamente gli crollava addosso come se non bramasse altro che cadere in lui e che diventassero un tutt’uno. John lo prese al volo, come faceva sempre.

“Ti suggerisco di andare in cucina”, mormorò Sherlock, il viso ancora premuto contro il collo di John, che suppose che questo fosse il modo di Sherlock di dire _grazie_.

“Ok”, disse John, divertito. “Hai bisogno di una tazza di tè?”

Sherlock non rispose.

John lo scostò gentilmente, costringendolo a staccarsi da lui, ed entrò in cucina.

Poi, si fermò di botto.

La cucina era stata riorganizzata, posizionando il tavolo in un altro modo per fare spazio a un secondo frigorifero, che occupava un angolo del locale. John fissò il nuovo elettrodomestico e si disse che non stava impazzendo, che fino a quella mattina decisamente di frigorifero ce n’era stato solo uno.

John si girò per rientrare in soggiorno ma trovò Sherlock appoggiato allo stipite della porta della cucina, a braccia conserte e con dipinta in viso un’espressione al tempo stesso compiaciuta e timida, un misto che solo Sherlock, da quel concentrato di contraddizioni che era, poteva ottenere.

“Sherlock”, disse John, sebbene non sapesse esattamente come continuare.

“Aprilo”, disse Sherlock.

John trattenne il respiro mentre apriva, visto che non sapeva cosa avrebbe trovato. Si era aspettato una sfilza di teste mozzate, invece trovò… carote. Mele. Uova. Pomodori. Succo d’arancia. Burro. Formaggio. Una grossa fetta di prosciutto su cui non si vedeva segno alcuno d’esperimenti. Una fetta altrettanto grossa di pancetta parimenti ben conservata. E del _latte_.

John si girò e fissò Sherlock, che sembrava soddisfatto come un ragazzino. “Hai comprato del _latte_ ”, disse John, che sembrava riuscire a concentrarsi solo su quello. Aveva pensato che mai in vita sua avrebbe visto Sherlock ritenere necessario comprare del latte.

“Davvero pensavi che ti avessi regalato solo del _sesso_ per Natale?” gli disse Sherlock, rivolgendogli un sorrisetto compiaciuto.

A John non importava che Sherlock fosse tanto soddisfatto di sé, perché questa volta _poteva_ davvero permetterselo. Ancora sconvolto, John chiuse l’anta del frigo e guardò di nuovo Sherlock. “Tutte quelle lamentele sull’andare da Mycroft, era tutta una messinscena, tu mi _volevi_ fuori di casa.”

“Se non mi fossi lamentato, ti saresti insospettito.”

John dovette riconoscere che era probabilmente vero. “Ma come hai fatto a fare tutto questo?”

Il sorrisetto di Sherlock si allargò in un sorriso vero e proprio. “Adoro quando mi fai quella domanda.”

John lo sapeva. Con uno scatto repentino, John trasse a sé Sherlock, che emise un sorpreso _uf_ , e lo fece indietreggiare fino al piano cucina. “Hai comprato il _latte_ ”, disse John, per poi baciarlo con la forza di un tornado.

“Avessi saputo che sarebbe bastato il latte”, disse Sherlock, riprendendo fiato, quando John spostò le sue attenzioni al suo collo, “mi sarei risparmiato la fatica di prendere il frigorifero.”

John rise, poi fece voltare Sherlock e lo spinse contro il frigo. “Ma guarda come ci sta tornando utile”, sussurrò John con voce suadente, inginocchiandosi. “E penso di doverti qualcosa, o no?” Sherlock era ancora in pigiama e, sebbene John non pensasse che l’indossasse per facilitargli il compito, ne apprezzò comunque la presenza.

“Quello… era un regalo”, fece Sherlock.

John si ritrasse e guardò Sherlock ad occhi socchiusi. “Hai un’etichetta di colore diverso per quel genere di cosa nel tuo file Excel sul sesso?”

Sherlock aprì e chiuse la bocca più volte prima di rispondere, con una vocina esile: “Non c’è nessun foglio di Excel.”

“Faresti meglio a pensarci due volte prima di mentirmi quando ho i denti nella posizione in cui stanno ora”, commentò John.

“È solo per scopi scientifici”, si difese Sherlock in fretta.

John sorrise e scosse la testa, perché in fondo non gliene importava poi molto, e disse: “Sei fin troppo coerente in questo momento”, procedendo a correggere quella mancanza.

Sherlock sussultò, diede uno strattone e mormorò suoni inintelligibili. Venne e, infine, scivolò a terra, addossato al frigorifero, reclinando il capo all’indietro.

“Per scopi scientifici”, disse John, divertito, dandogli un bacio sul collo e accomodandosi accanto a lui addosso al frigo.

“Lo _scopo_ di questo frigo era di rimanere igienicamente inappuntabile”, si lamentò Sherlock.

“Oh, piantala, non abbiamo fatto nulla _dentro_ il frigo”, puntualizzò John, “ed è lì che starà il cibo.”

Sherlock non ribatté, preferendo lasciar ricadere la testa sulla spalla di John. John lo ascoltò respirare e ripensò al frigo che ronzava alle loro spalle, pieno di cartoni di _latte_. Con tutte le volte che si era lamentato della mancanza di latte in casa, senza mai ricevere risposta da Sherlock! Eppure, lui aveva ascoltato, se n’era ricordato e gliel’aveva preso per Natale. Certo, non era solo il latte, c’era anche il dono di un intero frigorifero da tenere in conto, ma soprattutto il fatto che si fosse dato la pena di presentarlo con gli scaffali pieni di provviste e il latte in bella mostra.

John pensò al bambino che si era addormentato piangendo per la solitudine, il bambino che avrebbe voluto un microscopio e un vascello pirata, e girò la testa per posare le labbra tra gli scompigliatissimi riccioli di Sherlock, che quel giorno, probabilmente, non avevano visto affatto il pettine. “Grazie”, sussurrò.

“Mmm”, mormorò Sherlock. “Sapevo che avresti gradito.”

John non si riferiva al frigorifero. Non esattamente. Voleva esprimere a voce quel che sentiva davvero. _Grazie di essere mio_. Aveva una voglia disperata di dirlo, ma aveva il cuore in gola e non riusciva a parlare; temeva che, se avesse osato aprir bocca, sarebbe scoppiato in lacrime o avrebbe avuto una qualche altra reazione altrettanto ridicola.

Avrebbe voluto dire _Chi se ne importa se Babbo Natale non esiste, sarò io a darti qualunque cosa desideri_. Sapeva che era questo a spingere Sherlock ad assicurarsi che Oliver fosse consapevole della vera provenienza dei regali e del fatto che non c’era alcun personaggio di fantasia cui rivolgersi in circostanze del genere, bensì, semplicemente, Papà e il Babbo, che sarebbero stati sempre lì per lui. Tuttavia, non riuscì a dar voce neanche a questo pensiero.

Poi Sherlock disse: “Dovresti chiamare tua sorella.”

John s’irrigidì. “Cosa?”

“Hai sentito benissimo. È Natale e tu credi in tutta questa faccenda dello stare insieme in famiglia e… robe del genere, per Natale.”

John sapeva che Sherlock era stato sul punto di usare un’espressione meno neutra, ma che si era ricordato della presenza di Oliver che dormiva al piano superiore e si era trattenuto. Tuttavia, disse: “Ah. Dovrei allora preventivare, per i Natali futuri miei e di Oliver, di dover venire a elemosinare una briciola del tuo prezioso tempo?” Non appena gli sfuggì, avrebbe voluto rimangiarsela. Aveva appena finito di pensare a Sherlock che si sentiva trascurato a Natale, perché accusarlo di fare altrettanto ad altri?

Sherlock non trasalì, ma si ritrasse da John, evitando il contatto fisico con lui. John odiava quando succedeva, avrebbe voluto scusarsi immediatamente e rimangiarsi quel che aveva detto, perché la sensazione di avere il tiepido peso di Sherlock addosso era confortante e famigliare e detestava non poterci contare.

“Non volevo…” disse John, affannandosi a trovare le parole per ritrattare.

Sherlock lo interruppe. “Non mi ero reso conto di aver esagerato quando ti ho suggerito quale linea di condotta adottare”, commentò freddamente Sherlock, in quel registro stranamente formale cui ricorreva quando si sentiva profondamente ferito. “Perdonami se ho creduto che l’intero pomeriggio di dubbia vicinanza fraterna che hai tentato di orchestrare indicasse che mi fosse concesso esprimere la mia opinione anche con una sola frase.”

“Sherlock…” disse John mentre l’altro si alzava e si ricomponeva con tutta la dignità possibile, per poi lasciare la cucina a passo di marcia. _Maledizione_ , pensò John, e si affrettò a rialzarsi e a corrergli dietro. Dovette farsi strada tra i cadaveri di porcellini d’India, che si stavano scongelando, per raggiungerlo. “Sherlock…”

Sherlock aveva tirato fuori il violino. Non degnò John neppure di un’occhiataccia prima di chiudere ostinatamente gli occhi e trarne una nota violenta, come un graffio, facendo trasalire John.

“Ehi.” John allungò la mano verso quella di Sherlock. Questi si ritrasse con uno scattò, ma non riprese a suonare. Aprì gli occhi e fissò John con sguardo torvo. “Scusami. Non pensavo quello che ho detto.”

Sherlock si accigliò ancora di più.

“Sono andato sulla difensiva”, disse John, “me la sono presa con te e mi dispiace. Mi dispiace. È per questo che quando perdo le staffe vado a fare una passeggiata, perché altrimenti dico cose _stupidissime_. Mi dispiace tantissimo. Puoi fare finta che non sia successo?”

Sherlock, dopo qualche istante, posò violino e archetto. John, sollevato, si ritrasse un poco. Sherlock, però, si morse il labbro inferiore e, guardando fuori dalla finestra, disse: “Non so davvero che altro posso fare per dimostrarti che ci tengo, con anima e corpo.”

John lo fissò. “Non devi dimostrarmelo. Non ne dubito.”

Sherlock gli rivolse uno sguardo duro. “Questo è quel che credi razionalmente. Ma il tuo primissimo istinto, andando sulla difensiva, è stato pensare che un giorno io avrei potuto perdere interesse.”

“Oh mio Dio”, disse John, disperato, piegandosi di nuovo in avanti e prendendo le mani di Sherlock nelle proprie. “Voglio rimangiarmi quello che ho detto. _Ti prego_ , concedimi di rimangiarmelo. Dimentica che l’abbia detto, _ti prego_. Non lo pensavo davvero, non volevo sottintendere niente, è un tasto dolente ed ero arrabbiato con te per averlo tirato in ballo, anche se ne avevi tutto il diritto, e… oh, Dio, mi dispiace così tanto, _ti prego_ …”

“Basta”, disse Sherlock con un piccolo sospiro. “Non voglio vederti sui ceci così. Sapevo che avresti voluto rimangiartelo non appena l’hai detto.”

“Perché non pensavo quel che dicevo. Sei così intelligente, lo sai.”

“Sì”, disse Sherlock.

John non gli credeva. Pensava che glielo stesse dicendo solo per porre fine alla conversazione, per farlo sentire meglio e cambiare argomento. Quel che però spaventava davvero John era che, magari, Sherlock aveva un po’ ragione: magari, nel suo subconscio, si annidava il terrore che Sherlock potesse stancarsi della loro vita famigliare e andarsene. Il pensiero che Sherlock potesse andarsene non era _mai_ troppo lontano dal subconscio di John Watson.

John fece un respiro profondo. “Non credo di riuscire ad allontanare quella paura”, ammise.

Sherlock lo guardò, i riccioli scuri che gli ricadevano poeticamente sulla fronte. Sotto tutta quella rassegnazione s’intravedeva una punta di curiosità.

“C’è stato un tempo in cui non eri con me”, disse John, soppesando attentamente le parole per non provocare un altro litigio. “C’è stato un tempo nella mia vita in cui… non c’eri più. Quando mi arrabbio, pensarci è il mio primissimo istinto perché è la paura più grande che ho, ritornare a quel periodo, e… non penso di riuscire ad evitarmelo, Sherlock. Temo di non riuscire ad allontanare quella paura. Non ancora. La prospettiva di averti perso ha scavato dentro di me, ha causato ben più di una zoppia psicosomatica. Ci sto lavorando, ma non è facile da risolvere.”

Sherlock lo studiò attentamente, poi annuì una volta per far capire sia che accettava quel che John stava dicendo sia che l’argomento era chiuso.

John esitò, incerto se andasse tutto bene, se il fatto che Sherlock avesse accettato che quel che John diceva era vero volesse anche dire che gli andava bene che John provasse quella sensazione. “Sherlock”, disse.

Sherlock inspirò profondamente, poi annuì di nuovo.

“Parlami”, disse John infine, un po’ frustrato, cercando però di rivolgerglisi in tono gentile.

Sherlock fissò le loro mani. “A volte dimentico che c’è stato un tempo in cui eravamo separati. Ho provato con tutte le mie forze a cancellarlo dalla memoria. Tu non funzioni allo stesso modo, la gran parte del tempo lo tengo presente, ma qualche volta me ne sorprendo. Tu… mi sorprendi. Un talento speciale che hai sempre avuto.”

John sorrise: stava andando bene, Sherlock sembrava prendere l’intera faccenda tanto bene quanto poteva aspettarsi. “In positivo e in negativo”, disse John.

“No,” disse Sherlock, lo sguardo sempre fisso sulle loro mani. “Sempre in positivo.” Fece una pausa. “Non ho mai paura di essere senza di te. Quindi… potrei prendere questa paura molto più sul personale di quanto tu intenda.” Sherlock finalmente alzò lo sguardo per incontrare quello di John e disse, onesto e diretto: “Dovresti saperlo. Anche tu puoi smettere di avere paura. Perché non permetterò a niente e a nessuno di separarci. Ti riporterei indietro persino dalla morte.”

Lo disse in tono basso e con una convinzione così forte che John quasi gli credette. Inspirò profondamente, trattenne il respiro e poi, quando ritenne che un po’ dell’emozione del momento fosse passata, disse: “Come Orfeo. Solo con un finale più lieto.”

“Chi?” disse Sherlock in tono vacuo.

John sorrise e stampò un bacio sulle palpebre di Sherlock, sentendole vibrare al contatto con le sue labbra. Poi si risedette e disse: “Anche lei potrebbe chiamarmi.”

Nonostante il salto di palo in frasca, Sherlock non fece alcuna fatica a seguirlo. “Non lo farà. Ti ha ferito, ti ha deluso e penserà che non vuoi che si faccia sentire. Aspetterà che faccia tu la prima mossa.”

John non voleva pensare che Sherlock sapesse queste cose per esperienza diretta. Sospirò e osservò il loro albero di Natale, così disordinato rispetto a quello di Mycroft, eppure così amato dal bimbo addormentato al piano superiore, che esisteva solo perché, a un certo punto, Mycroft aveva cercato di rimettersi in contatto con Sherlock e aveva continuato a provarci finché il fratello non era stato riportato alla luce. E John, invece, che faceva?

Come aveva fatto Mycroft a continuare a provarci? A trovare la _forza_ di provare e riprovare? Non solo di far superare a Sherlock il suo periodo oscuro, ma di ricominciare ancora una volta daccapo con Harry.

John guardò Sherlock. “Tuo fratello ha mandato Harry in una clinica di riabilitazione.” Sherlock assunse un’aria innocente. “Tu sapevi”, comprese John. “Sherlock…”

“L’ho dedotto. Nessuno me l’ha detto. A Mycroft piace questo genere di cose. Gli piace intervenire all’improvviso e diventare l’eroe della situazione. Sospettavo che l’avesse fatto, quindi vi ho lasciati soli al tavolo perché potesse dirtelo. Sai, quindi, quanto sarebbe facile per te contattarla.”

John ci pensò su. “Pensi che sia una buona idea?”

“Penso che sia una pessima idea.”

John gli rivolse un’occhiata sorpresa. “Prego?”

“Beh, ad esser sincero, sono arrabbiatissimo con lei, ma è perché io non sono una brava persona. Tu, invece, sì, e non sei arrabbiato, solo triste, quindi dovresti chiamarla e non rovinare quel che è stato un Natale altrimenti sorprendentemente piacevole.”

Nonostante tutto, pensò John, nonostante il pranzo da Mycroft e il piccolo litigio/discussione che avevano appena avuto, Sherlock pensava che fosse stato un Natale piacevole. John ne era sollevato. Si chinò verso di lui e lo baciò. “Tu sei una brava persona”, disse.

Sherlock sbuffò.

“Mi hai comprato del _latte_ ”, gli ricordò John.

“La tua fissa per il latte è un tantino malsana”, replicò Sherlock.

John sorrise e gli diede un altro bacio, poi andò a telefonare a Harry. La conversazione consistette perlopiù in singhiozzanti scuse da parte della sorella e un affettato _Buon Natale_ da parte di John, ma era contento di averlo fatto. Quando ebbe finito, rientrò in salotto per chiedere a Sherlock di accompagnarlo a letto e di restare con lui finché non si fosse addormentato, ma lo trovò che dormiva della grossa, spaparanzato sul divano, con il puzzleball in equilibrio sul petto.

John spostò il gioco, si stese su Sherlock e dormì con lui. Non era certo il massimo della comodità, ma era perfetto per quella notte di Natale.


End file.
